Always Smiling
by Ezzie Valentine
Summary: After the defeat of Hojo, Vincent pays a final visit to Lucrecia who makes him promise her that he will start living life to its fullest. He finds the support he needs from a young ninja who is more like him than he thinks. Yuffentine, some CloTi others
1. Battle Wounds

_Always Smiling_

By Ezri-Candy

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Final Fantasy 7…That privilege belongs to Square-Enix.

Summary: Yuffentine. After the defeat of Hojo, Vincent pays a final visit to Lucrecia who makes him promise her that he will start living life to its fullest. He finds the support he needs from a young ninja who is more like him than he thinks.

'**_Chaos speaking to Vinnie_'**

_'Vincent speaking to Chaos'_

'thinking'

"Speaking"

* * *

Chapter 1: Battle Wounds

* * *

It had only been twenty minutes since the defeat of Hojo and their return to the Highwind. Vincent, much to his satisfaction, had dealt the final blow that ended Hojo's sick and twisted existence. Everyone had been fighting from the moment they dropped in to Midgar by parachute.

Battle after battle occurred as they defeated Proud Clod, which was created by that bimbo, Scarlet, numerous soldiers, and monsters created by the man they had came to take out.

The Avalanche members were all gathered on the bridge.

Cid was partially slumped next to helm with his head resting on the cool metal wall.

Barret was trying to stand next to the wall across from Cid, trying not to show how tired he was, but failing miserably.

Cloud was leaning against the railing at the front of the Highwind with his head tilted back.

Tifa, ever present at Cloud's side, was sitting on the ground next to him with her arms wrapped around her knees.

Nanaki and Cait and Sith were off the side of the near the rear of the bridge. Though Cait could not tire, he did manage to stop bouncing around showing his endless energy. Nanaki lay next to him with his head resting on his paws.

Yuffie was sprawled on her back with her hands behind her head right in the middle of the floor of the Highwind Bridge. Various crewmembers were stepping over her, checking the ships systems and gauges.

Vincent showed no fatigue. He glanced at his comrades and assessed their various injuries that had not been taken care of yet. He looked down at the young ninja and saw the gash across her forehead, which was now crusted with dried blood.

While fighting one of Hojo's forms, Vincent was healing Cloud as one of Hojo's pseudo-limbs lashed out at him. Yuffie defected this with her shuriken but wasn't quite quick enough to avoid the full attack, which is how she received the deep laceration to her forehead.

Vincent had given a quick nod of thanks to her.

Between the shots that he had fired at Hojo, he was amazed to see the Ninja continue attacking with extreme precision, never once missing an attack on the scientist and not stopping to cure herself despite the blood that flowed into her eyes. She was truly a skilled fighter for someone so young.

Yuffie turned her head and looked over at Vincent and smiled at him, then returned looking at the ceiling.

'Odd…' Vincent thought to himself 'even exhausted and injured, she manages to smile.'

Cloud tipped his head back down and surveyed his crew. "We all need to get some rest, and really should check on the new _weapons_ that are roaming around on the planet."

Everyone nodded at this, too tired to comment.

"Cloud, would it be possible to stop at the mountain range where the falls are located?" Vincent asked.

"I don't see that being a problem. Cid, how long will it take us to arrive?" Cloud asked.

"Around five hours give or take twenty minutes…but with these numbskulls" he said pointing to his crew 'flyin' my ship while we rest, shit, it may take longer." Cid replied with a little weariness seeping into his voice.

"Okay, have them set a course, everyone else, return to your quarters and get some rest. When we reach the falls we will need someone to do a supply inventory so we can restock." He said, pushing himself off the railing.

"Well you heard the man, get yer lazy asses in gear and get this ship movin'! You," Cid pointed a young man watching some gauges near the panel by Yuffie's head "make an announcement once we arrive at the falls."

"Yes sir!" The young man said crisply snapping a salute.

Everyone began filing out to their quarters, stepping over Yuffie in the process.

Vincent walked over to Yuffie and offered her his good hand to help her up. Grasping it, she was gently pulled to her feet but was overcome by a wave dizziness and began to sway once she got there.

Vincent saw this and grasped her arm before she hit the deck. "Yuffie are you well?" He asked feeling concerned.

"Whoa." She said, teetering slightly. "I guess I'm just a little bit dizzy, and I have a headache."

"Well, that's probably from the head injury you sustained from Hojo. You did bleed quite a bit."

"Injury? Wha…oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Vincent reached into his armor and pulled out a Cure materia. He concentrated on the small green orb and murmured "Cure three."

Yuffie felt warmth surround her and felt most of the dizziness go away. She would have a slight headache for a while and there was a pale scar on her forehead that would fade in a few hours.

"Thanks Vinnie." She said quietly.

"Vinnie?" He asked with a fine eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, Vinnie. You don't mind me callin' you that do ya?" She asked looking up at him with stormy gray eyes.

"No, it is of no consequence."

**'_Haha Vinnie! What Kind of name is that?'_ **Chaos let out a dark chuckle in his head.

_'Shut up heathen.'_

**'_Okay Vinnie.._.'**

'Chaos…' 

**'_No sense of humor what so ever!'_**

"Yuffie, do you require assistance getting to your quarters?"

"No, I think I'll be fine, I just gotta stop by the facilities and wash some of this blood off before I collapse into my bed. Thanks though, Vincent."

"You are welcome, Yuffie." He watched her turn and walk through the door before returning to his quarters.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

Well that's the end of Chapter 1. Vincent is ooc because he's trying to start his life…can you ever forgive me?

I actually have ten more chapters complete (which equals about 117 pages), but I want to know what you all think so far. I will accept all constructive reviews, I'd love it if you just said you liked it -grins-. Anyway, please know, any flames will be laughed at, then given to Chaos to destroy. Feel free to email me, my email is listed in my profile.

7/18/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters.


	2. Memories of Da Chao

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories of Da Chao

* * *

'**_Chaos speaking to Vinnie_'**

_'Vincent speaking to Chaos'_

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

Yuffie returned to her room to grab a change of clothes then headed directly to one of the three small bathrooms located outside of her quarters. She walked inside and turned on the shower as hot as she could stand it, stripped out of the filthy bloodstained clothing and stepped under the hot jets of water, willing her muscles to relax. As the ninja cleansed her body, she began to think.

She thought about the unfortunate incident with the materia on the main continent of Wutai. She, Vincent and Cloud were headed north when she swiped everyone's materia, leaving them without the glowing orbs and facing Shinra soldiers.

As she played this portion of the incident over in her head, she had to wonder, what in the hell was she thinking? The people that took her along in their travels could have been killed.

She sighed as she stepped out of the shower, quickly dress and returned to her quarters to flop on the bed. Climbing under the cool sheets, she remembered how angry Vincent was when he looked at her before she ran towards Wutai.

'I'm sorry, Vincent but you wouldn't understand…I'm sorry everyone.' She ran as fast as she could, hating herself for what her father was making her do.

--Flashback--

Since she was thirteen, she had been living on her own. Lord Godo had given his daughter her own home and basically left her to fend for herself. He claimed it as being one her 'life lessons.' Yuffie knew though, that the real reason was simply that he didn't want her constantly around him…and it was just too much for him to even have her in the same house.

This fact pained the young Yuffie Kisaragi greatly. She remembered the nights that she spent alone in the quiet house with only her father's cats to keep her company. It was on these nights that she wished her dear mother were still alive to comfort her and chase away all of her fears.

Yuffie felt warm tears trail down her cheeks at the thought of her mother. They had a picture perfect mother daughter relationship and if she had been a few years older, she and her mother could have passed for sisters. Her mother was the envy of the other women of Wutai because of her flawless beauty and ever-youthful appearance.

Yuffie had no problems talking to her mother about any problems that she had and knew that her mother would not judge her like her father would. Though she loved her father, her mother actually understood her. She was Yuffie's best friend and confidant. She was also the sole person responsible for Yuffie's mastery of the Shuriken.

When she was twelve, her mother developed a lump in her breast. The lump turned out to be malignant. Despite all of the treatments that were used to stop the progression of the cancer, nothing worked. No cure materia, full cure materia, radiation therapy or chemo stopped the rate of growth in the cancerous cells.

As the disease ravaged her mother's body rapidly, Yuffie stayed by her mothers side, sometimes going days without eating. When one of the Guardians of the pagoda forced her to eat, I was dry toast and tea, nothing more. The whole situation was tearing the young girl apart. Her once loving father became distant and it seemed he no longer loved her. Her mother deteriorated rapidly and within six months of the cancer diagnosis, her mother passed away.

Due to the fact that Yuffie had not been eating properly, her body wasted away over those months. Twelve hours her mother died, Yuffie collapsed.

Lord Godo had his daughter taken to the hospital in Wutai where she remained in a coma for three weeks while the doctors tube fed her and pumped her full of vitamins and supplements for the deficiencies that occurred during her distress. Yuffie Kisaragi flat lined twice during her period of recovery.

After she was released from the hospital, the situation with her father went downhill. No longer did they act like father and daughter, but roommates instead. There were arguments over the littlest things and Yuffie could never figure out what she had done to anger her father so.

Three weeks after the final argument, Yuffie celebrated her thirteenth birthday…without her mother. That was the day that she received her own home…

All the way on the other side of town.

.::-o-::.

A year had past and even having her that far away from him wasn't enough. Godo needed more space from the girl who reminded him of the wife he missed so deeply. He decided to send her on a quest. After thinking about what he was to do, he decided to have her become a materia hunter, and made up a story to tell Yuffie.

Yuffie was told was in order to restore Wutai to power; they needed more materia to restore the strength of the warriors that protected the Wutain people. With this explanation, Yuffie set off on her journey. After two years of stealing and searching for materia, her mischievous persona came to the foreground hiding the young teenage girl who was so stricken with grief over her mothers passing, she had died twice over. She wanted no one to see her pain.

She did not want their pity.

Yuffie began to notice around her sixteenth birthday that even with all the materia that she had been bring back to Wutai, nothing was changing except the amount of gil in her father's pocket. Though he didn't think that she noticed, she did. She knew that he was taking some of the more valuable master materia that were meant for Wutai's revival and selling them for profit.

Yuffie confronted Godo about this and he was shocked that she had noticed but that shock turned into outrage.

"How _dare_ you accuse me of something like that! I am your father and the _ruler_ of this land." Godo said, his face turning red.

"You know that its true and I'm tired of doin' this crap! And I won't anymore! I haven't spent more that three weeks home at a time in the past two YEARS because I have been out _stealing_ materia from innocent people! I nearly had my leg severed escaping a gang of rapists, now I will have to use this thing-" pointing to the metal brace that went from her hip to her knee "for the rest of my natural life or never normally walk again! This was suppose ta bring about a _change_ in Wutai, but nothin' has changed at all except the amount of gil in your account!

"You could have at least had enough respect for your own daughter and her safety to tell her the truth or send someone else. You just don't want me around because I remind you of mom!

"When I am the crowned ruler of Wutai, I will make this land and its people strong once again. I will change it from the tourist town you turned it into after the war with Shinra! We will be as great as Cosmo Canyon once again!"

Lord Godo stared at the equally red-faced Yuffie and clenched his teeth. "Yuffie Kisaragi, you will continue exactly as you have been doing until your seventeenth birthday. At that time, you will find a mate. If you do not find one before you turn eighteen, I will arrange a marriage for you to the person of _my_ choice and you _will_ be married two weeks after your eighteenth birthday such as tradition dictates. If you do not comply with my rules and terms, you will be disowned. You will have no claim to the Leadership of Wutai and will be stripped of the Kisaragi name.

"You have done nothing to earn my respect for two reasons; one, you have not won the battles against the guardians at the pagoda, and two, you have not won a great victory against an enemy both are required to earn your Ninja title and earn my respect.

"Until that day, I will treat you as the _child_ that you are." Godo turned and stormed out of his house and went to the top floor of the pagoda.

"I will beat you old man. You may be my father and though I still love you (Leviathan knows why), I will love to cream you when I take on the pagoda and my great victory will go down in Wutain history as one of the greatest ever recorded. You WILL show me the proper respect as a Ninja and as your daughter." Yuffie vowed with fists clenched.

A thin line of blood trickled down her wrist and to the floor from where her nails punctured the skin of her palm.

--End Flashback--

She then recalled what happened after that sleazy, disgusting, old man, Don Corneo, kidnapped her. But there was one thing that she did gain from the experience, besides her renewed study of ropes, chains and other bindings…and how to escape them.

Ever since the Da Chao incident, she had been able to interpret what Vincent was feeling by looking into his eyes. He had been angry, of course…but when he finally caught up with her after being captured by Don Corneo there was something else. He had not been angry and maybe it was the sunlight on Da Chao or her eyes playing tricks on her, but he looked slightly relieved to find her first until...

"I don't care what you're doing, so much as the idiotic

way you're doing it." Vincent said to Corneo.

What he had said on Da Chao to Don Corneo had hurt her,. but when she looked into his eyes, she saw a strange mixture of emotion. She saw regret, embarrassment and anger.

He was angry that Corneo actually put his teammate in harms way and the fact that he intended to use Yuffie for sexual favors infuriated him. It looked as though he regretted what he had said and was embarrassed that those words that came out of his mouth the way that they had. It was like he hadn't meant for it to come out that way.

'Why would he regret what he said? I did steal their materia after all…' She thought.

.::-o-::.

Ever since she had met Vincent Valentine in the basement of the Shinra Mansion, she had thought that he was quite handsome. Those intense crimson eyes, strong nose, unruly raven hair that managed to escape from the blood red bandana that kept it from his face, and his tall dark appearance made her heart flutter.

'Come now Yuffie, you can't have a crush on a guy you just met ten minutes ago…grow up!' She remembered telling herself.

Since that point in her journey. she had always been aware of the feelings that were produced whenever he was near. 'Maybe this is more than just a little crush.' She thought to herself. She had never acted on those feelings because she _knew _they would be unwelcome. If there were to be _anything_ at all between her and Vincent, he would have to initiate it.

.::-o-::.

Vincent, Cloud and Cid had defeated Corneo's flying beast. Rude freed the Turk, Elena and herself. She almost ran into Vincent's arms but after a struggle within herself scuffed the dirt with her orange shoe and murmured "Thanks Vince."

With a nod, they headed down the mountain with Cid calling her a brat and berating her the rest of the way down the mountainside. Each word stung her terribly but she would not allow herself to cry. 'I can not do this now…I will not let him see what his words are doing to me.'

'This is all Godo's Fault! They will never trust me again.' The latter was the icing on the cake, almost causing her to lose the hold she had on her tears.

.::-o-::.

What she didn't know however, was how bad Vincent felt at the punishment Cid was dealing out to her…he felt that all the name calling Cid was doing more damage the Cid knew.

But once they returned to the Tiny Bronco, she looked up at him and gave a shy smile…

.::-o-::.

"If only you knew, Vincent, If only you knew. You are not the only one who has suffered. We are more alike than you think." Yuffie said as she cried herself to sleep.

.::-o-::.

Vincent walked into his quarters and lay down on the firm mattress. He closed his eyes and began thinking about a memory that had been nagging at him for some time…

The incident at Da Chao.

She had stolen all of Avalanche's materia during the middle of their quest; it had angered a majority in the group. Barret and Cid were at the top of this list. Though he was angry at first, that anger quickly left him and was replaced by a different emotion…Worry. He was worried about the young Ninja.

The whole situation didn't seem right to him, it was almost as if she HAD to take the materia though she did not want to. Despite the fact that she currently possessed all of the materia that they had collected, deep down, he knew something dreadful was about to happen to her.

And it did.

---Flashback---

Despite the fact that the young Ninja was absolutely deadly with her weapon, a shuriken, she, along with the female Turk, Elena was captured by the disgusting pimp of wall market, Don Corneo.

Vincent led the way, desperate to find the young ninja. With the help of Reno and Rude of the Turks, Cloud, Cid and Vincent had managed to track them to the Da Chao Mountains before splitting up to find the two missing women.

Cloud walked to the base of the mountains and turned to face the other men. "We'll split up. Rude and Reno, take the path that leads further up the mountain, Cid and I will take the ones that go towards the fire cave. Vincent if you're okay being alone, you take the remaining path."

"Lets hurry the hell up and get that lil' brat and get our fuckin' materia back!" Cid said, lighting another cigarette.

Vincent nodded and darted up the path leaving the others behind. The others watched him quickly make his way around a bend in the path and began to head up themselves at a slightly slower pace.

After a few minutes, Vincent was becoming even more agitated; there was no sign of them so far and no word from the others.

_'Chaos, I require your assistance. I need to find Yuffie quickly before she is injured or worse.'_

**'_Why should I help you, host?'_**

_'My name is Vincent and if you don't, she will get hurt!'_

**'_Fine.'_**

Vincent closed his crimson orbs and gave Chaos enough control to take over his senses but not transform completely.

_-Flash!!-_

A picture appeared behind Vincent's closed eyelids…it was the face of Da Chao. Vincent opened his eyes and sprinted up the mountainside with renewed vigor. Using a memory from when he was a child to direct him, Vincent ran straight to the area that was shown to him by Chaos.

.::-o-::.

As Vincent rounded the corner he saw the corpulent form that could only be the perverted Don Corneo. He glared at the round man as the Turks, Cloud and Cid came up behind him. Looking up, there was Yuffie…bound by ropes and struggling to get free.

Vincent turned his attention to his surrounding, looking to see if there is any way to free the two women while Cloud and Cid were talking to Corneo.

"GROSS-NESS! Don't mess with me old man! You don't even have any Materia!" Yuffie's voice broke through the men's conversation.

He began inching towards the women when Corneo started to look his way and froze…he had been following the conversation and Cloud looked over at him as if expecting him to reply.

"I don't care what you're doing, so much as the idiotic way you're doing it." Vincent said to Corneo.

Vincent looked up at Yuffie's gray eyes as the words came out of his mouth and the others went back to their conversation. 'I did not intend to sound so spiteful.' Vincent thought. He regretted the words deeply. 'I hope that it didn't hurt her too much.'

**'_Since when did you start caring about others _**feelings****Chaos said, spitting out the word 'feelings' as though it was of the vilest things to say in existence.

_'No matter what she makes people believe, she is actually very sensitive. Now leave me be Chaos.'_

Just as he had finished communicating with the demon, Corneo's 'new pet,' Rapps, attacked the trio, with Yuffie and Elena hanging upside down from the eyes of the Da Chao statue.

The battle with Rapps was over fairly quickly even without their materia. Vincent walked over to begin untying Yuffie and Elena but the Turk, Rude, had already beaten him to it.

With feet firmly planted on the ground and Don Corneo disposed of, courtesy of Reno, Yuffie stood next to Vincent. He looked over at the now obviously embarrassed and shaken teen. His sensitive ears picked up her murmured "Thanks Vince" and acknowledged he with a small nod.

On the way down the mountain, she was called almost every name in the book by one Cid Highwind. Though she did not show it, he saw that each word cut through her like a knife. He watched her every move and saw the slight slump of her shoulders and the hitched breaths she drew. It was almost as if she was trying to hold back tears.

'Even when injured, I have never seen Yuffie shed one tear…I will find out what she is hiding.' He silently vowed to himself as the boarded the Tiny Bronco.

Cid and Cloud were seated in plane and starting the engine when Yuffie turned to Vincent and gave him a shy smile.

'I still don't know how she does that…' 

**'_Me neither…the little one has strength._'**

"Remarkable." He whispered to himself.

---End Flashback---

Vincent's thoughts were broken when he heard muffled sobs coming through the wall between their quarters. 'She hides her emotions well.' He thought to himself.

No one else in Avalanche, except the recently departed Aeris and maybe Tifa, seemed to think that the young Yuffie Kisaragi had any sort of personality besides that of the smug, thieving, brat persona that she wore to mask her true pain. There was much more to this young ninja than she allowed anyone to see…but if they had bothered, they would see so much more.

The thought that she was hiding her true self so deeply made Vincent sympathize with her. He was a professional at hiding his true emotions from the world. He didn't like idea of her shutting down so completely that she showed no emotion at all.

He did not want her to become like him.

Chaos had a point though. Why did he care so much about Yuffie?

Maybe because of the way that she chose to hide her sorrow while the other's in Avalanche had no problems with expressing their frustration, anger and sorrow. Never once had he seen her lose her temper, cry out when in pain, or express her sadness openly.

It made him wonder, how many times has she gone off by herself and just cried? She must have been bottling up the emotions that she didn't want others to see for years. How much longer could this brave Ninja keep up this façade without a proper outlet?

And thought no one else realized it, she does actually care for her teammates. She is always the first one to use her cure materia or potions when someone was injured. When things would get too depressing, she would try to lighten things up and motivate the others when things were not looking so bright. She was a mature young woman; it's just that her protective façade that she had conjured up had hidden this fact.

.::-o-::.

There was once again silence coming from the room next to his. 'She must have fallen asleep.'

'Someone so young, vibrant and beautiful should not have to deal with burdens such as the ones she is carrying. She should not have to hide who she really is.'

'Wait. Beautiful? Where did that come from?' He thought as his brow furrowed. Was it true? Did he actually care for her in a way that was more than one would treat a comrade?

He could not think about that right now. Soon would arrive at the falls that his beloved Lucrecia had made her home.

Vincent closed his eyes thinking about his approaching visit with the woman who had stolen his heart and soon fell asleep. There were no nightmares this day, only an extremely confusing dream of his dear Lucy and another smiling female figure that he could not make out, on a bluff overlooking the ocean.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

(3/15/05): The last time I played ff7, I had Vincent before I went to Wutai and when Yuffie ran off, I still had some materia left. That's why Vince is with them during all the events.

Formatting Edit 7/18/07


	3. Forgiveness and Living

* * *

Chapter 3: Forgiveness and Living

* * *

(same tags apply as in Chapter 1)

"Attention, Attention, We will be arriving at our next destination in five minutes…"

Vincent's eyes slowly opened. His usual nightmares had not plagued him during their journey to the falls. He was replaying the usual dream over in his head and trying to focus on the figure his Lucy's side.

A soft knock sounded at his door. "Hey Vinnie, are ya up?" Came Yuffie's small voice through the door.

"Yes Yuffie, come in." He replied while closing the clasp on the high collar of his cloak.

She poked her head through the door to make sure she wasn't interrupting anything and walked into his small quarters. "Hey, do you mind if I rode with you to the falls? I have to get off this ship for a while. When I'm asleep, my motion sickness doesn't bother me, but when I'm awake…urk…it's starting again…" The ninja turned slightly green as the ship bucked lightly.

"No, I don't mind. I think Cloud is going also; he wanted to look around the area surrounding the falls. He should be on his way to the Chocobo stables now." He said as he stood.

"I'm ready if you are." Yuffie said as she walked out of the door.

Indeed, Cloud was already at the stables feeding Kira a green. The beautiful gold was just one of the three that Yuffie had bred. "Yuffs, you're coming along for the ride also?" He looked at her and saw the green tint to her skin. "motion sickness getting to you again? It'll do you some good go get out for awhile then." He said taking the Chocobo by the reins.

"Yeah, the sooner we get off this flying deathtrap the better…" She mumbled before mounting Kira.

Cloud had already prepped Yoshi and Tiko, the two male Chocobos. Both and he and Vincent hopped on as they felt the Highwind land. Yuffie gave a slight groan at the jolt and directed Kira out of the ship once the cargo door was opened with Vincent and Cloud following.

.::-o-::.

They made good time on the way to the falls. Yuffie had done an excellent job breeding these swift golden Chocobos. All three were S class and were very will mannered. They hopped off their mounts and Vincent tied their reins to a nearby tree. Though they were good mannered and would stay in the area, he would rather have been safe than sorry.

Vincent, Cloud and Yuffie followed the sand around the small lake to the area that would allow them access to the small cavern behind the waterfall that housed Vincent's beloved.

"Cloud, Yuffie, will you please wait out here for me to return?" Vincent asked in a soft tone.

"Sure thing Vinnie!! We'll wait for ya!" The young ninja gave an encouraging grin. She was already feeling much better now that she was off of the Highwind.

Inwardly, Vincent gave a small smile and nodded at the young woman then turned and walked through the entrance behind the falls. Even though the water was pouring down behind him, the cavern was strangely quiet.

He walked over to the source of the soft blue glow that lit the cavern. There was a slight hum emanating from the formations of pure mako as he ran his gloved finger down the center crystal.

"Lucrecia, are you still here?"

"Vincent…you've returned."

The weak reply came from behind him. Whipping his head around, there was his beautiful Lucrecia floating inches from the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worried at how weak she sounded.

"The Lifestream is calling me. I am using the last of my strength to see you one last time."

A pain looked formed on Vincent's usually expressionless face as he walked over to her slightly transparent form. "Lucy I-"

"I know Vincent, I know…" She placed a cool finger to his lips silencing him. "I love you too and I know what you had to and what you will do.

"While you did nothing wrong all those years ago, I know you will continue berating yourself about not being able to help me. You seek forgiveness from me, so I do forgive you, though you have never needed it. You have never harmed nor wronged me in any way. Because of what you and your comrades have done, I feel that I can finally rest knowing that Hojo will never harm another living being on the planet.

"Getting involved with Hojo was greatest mistake that I have ever made. I overlooked your love for the lies that Hojo told me. He said that he loved me…" A tear escaped her eye and Vincent rubbed it away with his thumb. "I know now that it was a lie. He only wanted my body. He cared nothing for my heart. I was blind and didn't see that I was truly loved by you. In mind, body and soul.

"My sin is that I allowed him to violate me like that and I…" She began weeping openly now. "Allowed him to treat me and the gift that I was given, my wonderful, beautiful baby boy; as an experiment. You were the only person there for me when I went into labor. You tried to help but Hojo prevented you from taking me to get medical attention and shot you for it. For this, I am truly sorry."

"No Lucy, I should have tried harder to protec-"

"Vincent, No. This was my doing. I should have been stronger. I should have told him no, but I allowed him to do it. The Jenova that was injected into me is what has kept me here, in limbo…not quite alive, but not dead either, to spend the rest of my days confined to this cave. The cells of Jenova began slowly dying four years ago because I did not get the complete treatment that you, the soldier, Cloud or my poor Sephiroth did. I feel now that I will finally be at peace.

"I know what must happen to my son and though it pains me, I know that I will truly meet him in the Lifestream. I will finally get to hold my son. Do not feel guilty and do not take this upon yourself as another sin. I will not allow you to."

A shuddering breath escaped her lips and her eyes were pleading with him. "Vincent, please know that this was never your fault. You only tried to help me and I was the one who caused you pain. If I had accepted your love like I should have, you, Sephiroth and myself would not be in the positions that we are currently in. Sephiroth would have been your son and would have grown up with two loving parents and all the support that a child needs.

"I know that you love me, and know this always; I love you too, but Vince, please move on. I do not want to see you spend the rest of your days alone and atoning for sins that you did not commit."

Vincent looked away towards the Mako crystals. "What woman could ever love a monster like me…"

"Vincent, you are _NOT_ a monster! Beneath your stoic demeanor, that emotionless visage that you use, you are the most kind, caring and loving person that I have ever known. You are handsome, strong and more of a man that any male that I have ever known! There is someone who cares for you and she is closer than you think. You will know by her smile."

Vincent moved forward and enveloped Lucrecia in a hug and buried his face on her shoulder letting the tears go for the first time in more than thirty years.

"Vincent. It's time…" She whispered and placed a small hand under his chin, lifting his gaze to hers. Lucrecia unbuttoned his cloak, letting it fall to the floor to form a blood red pool of fabric at his feet. "Despite the outward differences that the two of you will have, when that person comes along, please do not push her away. You have both suffered greatly in your lives and you both deserve to be truly happy. I _know_ you will make each other very happy."

Gently she placed her lips to his in one final passionate kiss that left him breathless.

"Be happy Vincent and smile for her…for me."

Her appearance began to fade he watched as her lips began to move… "I love you." Though soundless, the gunman heard her words loud and clear.

Vincent picked up the cloak, draped it over his arm before walking back to where the water was pouring at the entrance to the cave. He came to a stop, and turned to the empty cave…and smiled.

"Goodbye Lucrecia. May you soon find what you have wished to possess for the past thirty years, in the Lifestream. The chance to be with your son."

.::-o-::.

Vincent walked out of the cavern and was met by sunshine. Cloud was asleep with his forearm over his eyes to block the sun and snoring on the sand fifteen yards away. Yuffie sitting closer to the entrance and was writing in Wutainese script in the slightly damp sand with a twig, not noticing Vincent's silent approach.

Glancing at the sand, he saw his name written in the beautiful Wutainese characters along with one other word stood out to him before Yuffie noticed his presence. She casually covered the words up with the surrounding sand.

Yuffie was not worried about Vincent reading what she had written in the sand. Reading Wutain characters was not an easy task and it had been a very long time since he had read Wutainese. The brief glance was not enough for him to completely decipher it.

But there was something that no one knew about Vincent Valentine…

The name, smooth pale skin, penetrating crimson eyes, and the ever so slight accent said that he was from elsewhere on their small planet. The truth was however, that Vincent Valentine was in fact Wutain and had spent the first nine years of his life playing at the foot of Da Chao. Hojo's alterations and being locked in a dark basement had drained most of the once warm golden color from his skin and change his eye color. This gave him the vampire-like appearance, sans fangs.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie glanced up at Vincent and her jaw dropped. She must be hallucinating. Vincent was smiling and he was not wearing his cloak! She closed her eyes and looked up again… 'I'm not crazy, he is smiling and still no cloak!' She thought to herself as a smile lit up her face.

Yuffie knew there was more to this dark man than there appeared to be. She knew a little about Vincent's history with the lovely brown haired woman who lived in this cave from their last visit. She also knew that he had emotions despite what some of the other members of Avalanche said or thought. She was able to interpret the emotions that Vinnie had just by looking at his eyes.

"How are ya Vinnie? You were in there for a while…" She asked quietly so she wouldn't wake up Cloud. The stormy eyed girl was slightly afraid that asking him would cause him to shut down and retreat behind the emotionless mask that he had worn their entire journey.

He sat down next to her on the sand and sat the cloak down next to him. He was quiet but had not shut down.

"You can talk to me if you need to Vinnie, maybe it'll make you feel better." Yuffie said showing the maturity that was hidden beneath her carefree and happy frontage.

"…We said goodbye. The Jenova cells finally died and allowed her to join the Lifestream. She has forgiven me and wants me to continue living my life and no longer atone for sins that I did not commit."

Yuffie was quiet for a moment before reached over and taking his claw in her in her small hands. Vincent was shocked at her action, but did not let it show on his face. 'How could she touch this vile appendage?' He thought to himself.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie could tell that he was surprised…his eyes widened almost imperceptibly and she gave him a warm smile. He had surprised her when he spoke…she had never heard him say so much at one time.

His claw didn't bother her and she had never had a chance to touch it before. In the past, she didn't want to upset or offend the gunman by touching him. In it's own way, it was quite captivating. Not one speck of rust or area of tarnished metal marred the deep gold prosthetic. It was a little strange to her to fell that the claw was warm to the touch, as a human hand would be. 'Probably because of the wiring in it' She mused.

'Yes it is quite captivating…just like the man attached to it.'

'_Whoa!_ Where did _that_ come from?!'

Mentally, she filed that away to think about later, right now, she wanted to think about the man sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that she's gone. I could tell how much she meant to you and I know what its like to lose someone you love."

He noticed sadness in her eyes. It was as though she had gone through something similar in her life. "Thank you, Yuffie." He said placing his human hand on top of hers for a moment.

"So what are ya gonna do now?"

"I am going to try to do as she suggested and live. It might take me a while but hopefully I can learn to enjoy the things I did in the past."

"Good to hear it Vinnie. Well, if ya wanna talk, you know where my spot is on the Highwind when I'm not asleep." She said with a wink and a smirk as he nodded.

"Are ya ready to go Vinnie?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll wake Cloud." Slowly, she crawled over to Cloud with an almost feline grace as Vincent watched, buttoning the collar of his cloak.

Yuffie bent down near Cloud's head and…

"CLOUD!!!" She shouted.

"AHHH!!" He sat up quickly and glared at her as she gave him an innocent smile.

Vincent smiled under the collar of his cloak but was cracking up with laughter on the inside. His mental laughter died slowly but a warm smile remained as he remember two of the three words the teenager had written in the sand; both were names but he didn't know what context they were used in…the third word was missing.

The two that he saw however were his name; Vincent, and her name; Yuffie.

-o-o-Author's Notes-o-o-

Well that was Chapter three. I really enjoyed writing this Chapter and with this being my first fanfic, I am quite proud of how this turned out so far. I think that I will wait to post chapter 4. So far this story has 13 complete chaps and it is still going.

I also want to thank the people who gave me my first two reviews; SS/Destiny Daae and Cesia Illuser -passes out cake and ice cream-

I really want to know what you all think. I CRAVE feedback. If you do not review, I will send Chaos and Hellmasker to hunt you down! ;)

Later,

Ezri-Candy

Flames will be laughed at and given to Chaos.

Chaos: AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN ME OR FINAL FANTASY 7…WE BELONG TO SQUARE-ENIX.

Ezri: My name is Ezri or Ezzy get it right Chaos! -blows raspberry at Chaos-

(edited 8/26/05)

7/18/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	4. Lay Over

* * *

Chapter 4: Layover

* * *

(same tags apply as in Chapter 1)

Vincent walked Tiko back to the stables and returned to the deck. He gripped the railing as the wind blew his raven locks wildly. The stoic gunman watched the ground become further and further away as they gained altitude and headed to Cosmo Canyon.

With Cait Sith's help, Tifa had completed the inventory and they were in dire need of new supplies. They were either completely out of (or close to it) of everything from food to potions and ethers.

With the ample amount of gil the group had collected after the hundreds of battles they had fought, he knew that soon they would be properly stocked and on their way once again. Vincent found that being out on the deck gave him time to think. Usually, no one came out there to disturb him unless it was an urgent matter and right now, he needed a few moments to himself before returning to his quarters.

The gunman felt more at peace than he had in the past thirty years. The person that had supposedly loved and had caused so much pain to his dear Lucrecia, had perished by his hands. He felt a sense of closure knowing that all the people that had been wronged by the insane scientist had been avenged.

Vincent knew that he would always love Lucrecia and she would always occupy a place in his heart. She was at peace now and he would honor her wishes and learn to live each day to its fullest and grab each new opportunity as they came. There would be no more atoning for the sins that he though he had committed.

Part of him also knew that this would mean letting the concept of 'friends' to once again be incorporated into his life. He had been with the people who freed him from his confinement in the Shinra Mansion for a little over two months and in this time, had only made conversation, outside of his normal one or two word answers, to Nanaki and now, Yuffie.

Just yesterday, he would have not allowed these people to be nothing more than acquaintances, but now realized that this term did not quite fit the mismatched group. While he already considered the wise quadruped, Nanaki, a friend, where did the others stand?

'Where does Yuffie stand?' He thought to himself wondering what the eccentric young woman thought of him.

"Everyone up and at'em! Get yer asses up and ready to leave my damn ship, we're at the canyon. We're staying for four days so get what yer gonna need and hightail it to the briefing room in ten minutes!" Cid's voice came through the intercom several decibels louder than necessary.

Vincent shook his head at the foul mouth pilot and returned to his quarters.

.::-o-::.

Ten minutes later, everyone was gathered in the briefing room and were seated in the chairs placed around the large table. Tifa sat across from Barret, Cid across from Red, Cait Sith stood near a wall and Yuffie sat across from Vincent. Cloud stood at the head of the table and began the briefing.

"You all know that we are here to restock, but we all need to take a break. Everyone has fought extremely well and the fatigue is beginning to show. Please take this brief layover to rest.

"Tifa, Barret and I have learned of the location of the ancient forest from Nanaki. One of our destinations is only accessible by Gold Chocobo so we will be taking Kira, Tiko and Yoshi tomorrow at sunrise and should arrive by 9:00 am. There's said to be items that would be of considerable help in our final battle with Jenova and Sephiroth, that were left behind by the Cetra who once resided there."

"We have also learned of the location of the most powerful summon known to mankind. Like the Mime, HP/MP switch, and Quadra magic materias Yuffie and Vincent found," he said gesturing to the two. "The location has remained unknown for hundreds of years, but according to the text that Bugenhagen found, the cave does exist."

Vincent glanced over at Yuffie as this was said. At the mere mention of such powerful materia, her interest should have at least been piqued like the reaction of the others, but there was nothing. She did not even raise her eyes from her hands, which were folded on the tabletop.

'Something is definitely wrong with Yuffie. It is not like her to be so subdued. Also, this further proves my assumptions that she does not care for materia like everyone believes.' He thought to himself.

"We still haven't figured out what the true and proper use of the Health/Magic switch materia, but I know that the summon materia that we will search for will be invaluable to us when we find it."

"Yeah, if we can keep it ya mean. Hopefully the brat doesn't take the materia like she did last time." Barret partially joked with a fake glare pointed at the ninja. The group had forgiven her, but some were still apprehensive to the thought of her having access to their stores of materia.

These words cut through Yuffie like a knife, but she would not show it. 'Do no lose control Yuffie.' She thought and instead, looked up to Barret and smirked at him, but said nothing. She did not trust her voice at the moment.

.::-o-::.

As soon as Barret had spoken, Vincent looked at Yuffie and for a fleeting moment saw her control slip. He saw the pain that she felt in her eyes and it looked as though it had torn her apart. Yuffie pasted a fake smirk and the let it fall as soon as the attention was turned away from her.

'How could Barret not see how much that pained her?' It angered him that even though it was meant as a jest, he could tell that Barret was slightly serious. That had happened weeks ago and after everything, she had returned with them and apologized to everyone repeatedly.

'**_You of all people should know, Vincent. Most people only see what is on the surface and don't care to look deeper. To them, what is foremost is that fact that she is a thief and a child_**

_'Chaos, when did you decide to begin observing and analyzing people?'_

Chaos grunted in response. _'**Most humans are easy to read, but this young one is different. There is something about her that intrigues me.**'_

_'So Chaos, you like Yuffie, don't you?'_ Vincent chuckled at the demon..

'**_… …_**' Chaos grunted but did not reply and Vincent focused his attention back on Cloud.

"…Cid, you and Red will be responsible for getting our supplies. The rest of you can get whatever personal items you need. We should return by the third day so that Tifa, Barret and I can have a short break."

"No problem Cloud, I'll just call those damn bums I call a fuckin' crew on the PHS and make them lug and store all the supplies back on the Highwind." Cid said with a slight grin. Sometimes it paid to be in charge.

"Well everyone, your free to go…you have all day to do what you want, just meet back at the Cosmo Candle at nightfall." The ex-SOLDIER said as he walked out of the room with the others following.

Yuffie however, did not budge and was still staring at her folded hands. Vincent watched her; she was oblivious to the fact that they were the only two remaining in the room. The dark gunslinger walked around the table, sat in the chair next to her, and folded his hands on the table still looking at Yuffie. The fact that he was able to sit right next to her and she had not even noticed him worried him even more.

He looked at the seat next to him. "Yuffie?"

She gave a slight jump and looked at him, then looked around the room finally noticing everyone had gone. "Yes Vince, did ya need something?" She asked quietly looking up at his claret orbs. 'Gods, his eyes are gorgeous.' She thought to herself, yet didn't mentally reprimand her wandering mind.

"Yuffie, something is disturbing you deeply and though the others have not noticed at all, I have. I was wondering if you would like to…talk about it?" Vincent asked, slightly nervous.

Yuffie looked up at Vincent with the shock obvious on her face. The final visit with his beloved had changed this tormented man. In lending an ear to her, he was just taking the first steps to living a 'normal' life.

For the first time in a long time, Yuffie let out a full, honest smile filled with warmth. She honestly did appreciate this stoic man around. She _knew_ she was right in thinking that there was more to this man. Once again, that familiar flutter returned deep inside her chest but with renewed vigor.

"Vincent, thank you for the offer. I…uh, don't want to impose on you-"

"Yuffie, it would not be an imposition. I would like to help you even if you simply want someone to listen. Will you be free at 10:30 tonight? If so, I will meet you at the candle."

"Are you sure Vincent?"

"If I was not sure, I would not have asked you."

"Okay. I will see you there tonight. It should be fairly quiet tonight."

"I will see you there." Vincent said with a nod. He stood and started for the door.

"Vincent!"

He turned around to Yuffie as she walked over to him and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist in a quick hug. His arms came up and she thought he was going to push her away so her body stiffened slightly, however, she was stunned to feel his arms lightly wrap around her small form. 'Gods that feels good…he feels good…' she thought. "Thank you for everything."

Vincent himself was at a lost for what to do for a moment, but for some odd reason, the embrace did not feel awkward to him to have this young woman who was full of life, hugging someone like him. He gave a small smile when he felt her body stiffen against his. No doubt, he had surprised her as he enclosed her in his arms.

'Her smile is stunning…wait…her smile?' This would certainly require some thought later.

"There is no need to thank me," he said and slightly hesitated when he went to release her. "I will see you later."

"Bye Vince."

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

That was Chappy 4!! There are a few people that I would like to take a few seconds to thank:

SS/Destiny Daae: Thanks for all of your input on the story so far. It is really encouraging to read your reviews :-). Tseng will personally be delivering a Chaos plushie and brownies…feel free to keep Tseng for a while, but make sure you send him back to me. I'm not worthy of you praise oh great one ;) Check out her stories on her profile here on Yuffentines are my first love also. I hope you continue to read and review. I really did enjoy your lighthearted review. Vince will be bringing you a Vinnie plushie, but unlike Tseng, you have to send Vinnie back right away…I can't bear to be away from him for too long.

Deplora: I am glad that you like my story so far! -Ezri is dancing around the room- I just finished kingdom hearts and can't wait to play KH2. I love the Squall/Yuffie pairing too!

Chaos: DEPLORA, DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE REDUCED AUTH- EZRI TO? FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, MAKE HER STOP DANCING!

Freaky-Cartoonist: -bounces around the room with you- I know! He needs to live! I love writing his parts by it's so hard to try and write his part because naturally it's going to be out of character. Here, Catch! -Tosses Yuffie doll to ya!-

ZAG: Ya know, I really appreciate honest reviews like yours because I know that someone is paying attention to the details and well let me know when I am off a bit about the facts. Thanks! -Sends Chocolate cake, delivered by Yuffie-

Angel280: I am so glad you like it! I love your story and I am pleased to know that you will be doing a sequel! It's just so sweet! -Sends a Vinnie and Sephy plush to you- Please, read Angel's at her profile under the name Shadowbeaw.

Last but certainly not least, Sakura Yosei: I am so please to know that someone that writes as well as you do, likes my story! I said it before and I'll say it again, I love your work. Please let me know what you think and know that I will be keeping up with Nightmares. For those of you who haven't read Yosei's stories, please check out her profile and read Nightmares and Nightmares Reawakened.

Also, I have received a couple emails about the whole Vincent/Chaos thing and thought it would just be easier to explain now. In the game, Vincent can get Chaos in disk two. You can also do Yuffie's side quest in disk two. In my file, Vinnie did have Chaos during that whole event.

We'll that's all for me…I will try to update in a week or so. The story is up to chapter 16 so far -Doing a happy dance- so let me know what you all think of this chappy. I am trying to complete two chapters and posting one so there is no horrible delay for you all. Reno, take it away

Reno: Ezri doesn't own me or any other final fantasy character, Square-Enix does. I wish she did own me though, just think of all the fun we could have…

Ez: RENO! You're such a perv!

Reno: You know you like it -wink's suggestively-

Ez: Well yeah! But you ain't gotta tell everyone! Ta ta everyone!

7/18/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	5. Sunset

* * *

Chapter 5: Sunset

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1)

Yuffie walked around Cosmo Canyon looking at the merchandise in the various shops and boutiques but not quite seeing anything. She was on autopilot. There were just too many feelings and thoughts floating around her jumbled mind.

The main thing that had occupied her mind was the handsome, dark gunslinger.

She walked up to the observatory and climbed to the top floor. Opening the window in the spartan room, she climbed out and pulled herself to the top of the dome-shape structure. The view from here was absolutely beautiful. It reminded her of her thinking spot deep in the mountains of her homeland. During her brief stints at home, she would go to her spot to collect her thoughts.

As she watched the citizens and guest of the canyon milled about below her perch like ants, she couldn't help but wonder what Vincent was doing. 'If I know Vincent, he has his own area that he uses when he needs to be alone from the last time we were here.'

She has always thought of Vincent as being extremely strong, both physically and mentally. How many people could survive for years in a coffin, being plagued by constant nightmares and still have all their marbles? One can only imagine what kinds of dreams he had while locked away as time passed him by.

'If I went through that, I think I would just loose it.' She thought.

Vincent gave of an aura of power and intelligence. It gave her the impression that he could fight a hundred battles and never tire or speak on any subject you could throw at him at great length.

When people looked at _her_ they would always say 'she's just a child. She knows nothing about nothing. 'They,' however, would be wrong. As part of her ninja training, her mother made sure she excelled in all areas of study. Her mother would say, "You never know when that one trivial fact, or one small math equation could come in handy."

It was true too. There had been times during her materia journey where her knowledge she gained from her science courses prevented her from eating something poisonous while out of gil for food. Or when she was using her geography and topography skills when she had ended up in rugged mountainous areas while running from a group she had just stolen from.

But no one saw this. No one _wanted_ to see this. And that hurt her.

He probably didn't realize it, but at times, she envied him. At those times when her emotions threatened to overrun her, she wish that she could hide them behind an impenetrable mask like he did. Today on the Highwind was a good example of that.

How many times would she have to say sorry before they believed her? Taking their materia was not something that she wanted to do, but something she HAD to do.

'I can't allow anyone to see the real me. They would just think that I'm some weak little brat who can't hold their own. Who would cry at the drop of a dime. They would all laugh…'

On a few occasions during their journey, she had found herself thinking of Vincent. He was just her type: tall, dark and extremely handsome. All of those years in that coffin did nothing to his physical appearance. Vincent was tall and muscular, but not overly so. The slightly baggy black pants, button up shirt, and blood colored cloak, hid his athletic form, making others think that he was quite frail. His hair looked like a curtain of the highest quality black silk threads.

The thing that attracted her to him the most was his eyes. When she got the chance, she loved to steal a quick peek at those beautiful red irises. She had learned to tell so much just by looking in his eyes. 'I wonder what love would look like coming from those eyes…'

To her, he was perfect. He had the looks of a god and deep down; she knew that he had a heart of gold.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie closed her eyes deep mind processing thoughts and questions at a furious pace. Vincent was still first and foremost in her mind. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. Though she had known this for some time on a subconscious level, this was the first time that she actually had admitted it to herself…

'I love him…'

"Aeris was right." she said to herself with a voice thick with sorrow.

Gods how she missed the sweet flower girl. Aeris was the only one that even bothered with her. Though she though of both Tifa and Aeris as sisters and loved them dearly, her bond with Aeris was much stronger. While moving from destination to destination, she and Aeris would spend their nights on watch talking and doing sisterly things.

She remembered one night in particular and would never forget it. Yuffie was sitting in front of Aeris and she braided her hair when Vincent walked into camp after spending time alone. He acknowledged the two girls and walked to his tent. Yuffie didn't realize it, but her eye had followed Vincent's progress across the campsite and only left him once he was inside his tent.

---Flashback---

"Yuff?'' Aeris said starting another braid.

"Yep, Aer?"

"Do you like anyone?"

Yuffie tried to turn around to look at Aeris but she turned Yuffie's head back forward so she could finish the braid. "You mean like as in 'crush' or like as in 'love'?"

"I mean like as in love."

"No." Yuffie answered quickly.

"Are you sure?" Aeris said slightly drawing out the last word.

"Yes, why?"

"What do you think of Vincent?"

"He's a little quiet, but I think he's a decent guy."

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

Aeris giggled.

"What is it and what are you laughing at?"

"I think you love Vincent." She said with a knowing grin.

"I DO NOT!" Yuffie said quickly as the color rose in her cheeks.

"Yes you do, and pretty soon you will realize how much." Aeris stood after finishing the last braid. Just as Yuffie was about to reply, Cloud emerged from his tent and Tifa from the tent next to his.

"Well, you two can head off to bed, we'll see you in the morning." Tifa said as she added a log to the fire.

--End Flashback--

"Why did you have to leave, Aeris?" She laid back on he roof with her head pillowed on her arms as she spoke, looking at the sun that was beginning to set. "There was so much more I wanted to do with you. I hope you know how much I miss you and know that I will always love you…sis."

As Yuffie closed her eyes to delve further into her thoughts, a crystalline tear slid down her cheek.

.::-o-::.

As Yuffie was walking past the booths and shops of the canyon, Vincent began the short journey to the place where he went to think. He walked past the weapons shop and up the flight of stairs to the switch that would allow him access to the Gi Caves.

He had accidentally found this location while accompanying Nanaki and Bugenhagen to the spot where Seto, Nanaki's father and the warrior of Cosmo Canyon fought his last battle.

He and Cloud gave Nanaki some time alone while his grandfather told him the true story of his father. While exploring the area around the exit of the caves, Vincent stumbled upon a high perch that allowed him a view of the entire canyon.

The journey to 'his spot' was not a difficult one. The beasts of the cave were weak and he quickly made his way to the exit of the cave. He looked up to the small cliff where the petrified body of Seto stood proud and gave a small bow of respect and reached his spot soon after.

Vincent sat on the edge of the small perch and closed his eyes trying to clear his mind. Many confusing emotions and thoughts were sifted into a somewhat semblance of order. He relished these rare moments of peace that he got after clearing his mind. Not even the fact that he had four demons residing in his subconscious bothered him at times like this.

He began going over the thoughts that had clouded his thinking as of late. The first and foremost being…

"Yuffie."

'You know you like the girl, so just get on with it and tell her.'

'Actually Chaos, I'm not quite sure of what it is exactly that I feel for her.'

Vincent knew that he felt closer to the ninja now than he had throughout the journey. He knew that he considered her a friend, but was there more to it than that? There was so much he wanted to know about this young woman and hoped that she would tell him.

Vincent admired Yuffie greatly. He knew that the mischievous personality that she displayed was only a minuscule glimpse of the 'real Yuffie.' It was like she was holding a magnifying glass over that portion of herself, allowing that to overshadow everything else. He believed that the beautiful young woman should not feel so alone. He would be there for her and would do anything in his power to help her.

He found himself again admiring her physical strength. Yuffie was only sixteen but fought like she had been since before she learned to walk. He had always wondered who was the person responsible for teaching her to be so graceful and yet so deadly when necessity called for it. The only other person that he though so highly of was Lucrecia.

That fact made him feel guilty.

One thing that he noticed about young Miss Kisaragi is that she hated killing anything. He had seen her mumble a few words of prayer from time to time when she was the person who had to deliver the deathblow. He knew that writings of the great serpent god, Leviathan taught her that every life is precious, no matter how insignificant or sentient.

He knew that even with her excellent skills, she could still become critically injured. It was a fact that they all faced on their quest. One so full of life should live a long life, not have it ended before it began. He didn't want her life to end so early like it did for the innocent Aeris.

'I will do everything in my power to make sure she is safe.' He vowed.

**'It would be tragic if her life should become forfeit. Host Vincent, You have my word that should the time arise, I will do anything in my power to prevent serious harm from coming to her.'**

Vincent was a little shock about how vocal Chaos was being about Yuffie's safety. He was also grateful.

'Thank you, Chaos. I never expected to hear something like that from you.'

**_'I am just full of surprises.'_**The sarcastic demon replied.

Vincent gave an evil smirk. _'So Chaos, you DO like her…'_

His comment was met with utter silence from the demon and he laughed. It was almost as if Chaos was embarrassed.

Vincent sobered as his thoughts went back to two women that he had lost recently. 'Aeris, if you are listening, I hope you get a chance to meet my dear Lucrecia. You would have liked her.' He said with a small sigh.

The ache was still deep in his chest, but he knew that she was finally at peace. It would take time, but eventually he would be able to look back on his memories of her and only see the happier times that they shared together.

He closed his eyes once again to clear his thoughts.

"Vincent…" A voice brought him out of his light meditation.

"Aeris? Is that you? How are you speaking to me?" he asked, slightly startled and confused. He looked around, but no one was there.

_'Chaos, I'm not going crazy, am I?'_

**_'Maybe…you never know. But if it helps, I hear it too_**

"It's me Vincent…and no, you are not going crazy." Aeris said with a laugh. "With the help of the planet, I am able to communicate with certain people for short periods of time."

"I thought all Cetra went to the Promised Land after death. Isn't that what is suppose to have happened after what occurred in the forgotten city?" It was good to speak with her again. While this was highly unusual, he would not question her about how she was doing it any further.

"I asked the planet to if I could remain in the Lifestream for the time being. I want to do everything in my power to stop the meteor that Sephiroth has summoned."

Vincent nodded at this.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Vincent. I have three messages that I need to give you. One is for you and the other, for Yuffie and the final one, for Tifa."

He remained quiet, intrigued at what Aeris had to say.

"The message for you is from Lucrecia. She and I have talked since she arrived and I know how much you mean to her. And you're right; I do enjoy spending time with her.

"She wanted to let you know how proud she is of you. She wanted me to tell you that she knows that you feel guilty about the feelings that you are experiencing and thoughts you are having. Do not. She wants you to be happy.

"The person of whom she spoke to you of will need your help in the coming weeks. Please be open, honest, and understanding with her when the time comes."

At this he felt a warm sensation in his chest. He was grateful to know that she was supporting him during this change in his life.

"Aeris, please tell her thank you when you return." He said quietly.

"Oh, I will Vincent. I must hurry now. My time is growing short. The message for Yuffie is from me. Please tell her that I am proud and honored to be her sister. Tell her that I will always be watching over her. I hope she finds happiness in what the future shall bring her and not to deny what her heart is telling her." Her voice was thick with emotion.

"Also, tell Yuffie 'I told ya so.' She will know what that means." She said with amusement.

"Tell Tifa to let Cloud know how she feels soon. Tell her to not follow her mother's path and wait to tell him as she did with her father. Also tell her not to worry about him not feeling the same way. Don't forget to be there for your sister.

"I would have told Yuffie myself but she has so much she needs to focus on at this moment, I didn't want to interrupt her. I will try to communicate with her when this is all over. It takes a lot of energy from both the planet and myself. The planet will be stronger when you manage to stop Sephiroth." She said, her voice beginning to fade.

"Thank you Aeris. You are a good friend and you are missed greatly by everyone…and myself."

"Goodbye Vincent, in the future, you should ask Yuffie about a conversation we had while on watch."

"I will…Goodbye, dear Aeris."

Vincent closed his eyes as the sun began to set.

**'I guess you're not crazy…you can just talk to dead Cetra.'**

'Quiet, you sarcastic heathen.'

**'_Fine then. Be that way…Vinnie…'_ Chaos snickered.**

"Chaos…" Vincent said with a low growl as he stood to return to the village.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

4/30/04

Soo….that was Chapter 5. I just finished chapter 17 (which has been driving me mad for the past few days) and started chap 18. These past few days have been really hard for me to motivate myself to write. Its been frickin' 82-86 degrees here in Portland, Or (That's right, mid 80's…in April…IN OREGON) and I am the on person lucky enough to catch a Damn cold!

I am sorry if this chapter seems a bit confusing but these are the thoughts of Vinnie and Yuffie. There are a couple longer chapters coming up so stay tuned. Once I finish chapter 19 I will post chapter 6.

Ezri: Hey Reno! Get yer ass over here and thank the reviewers for me while I go get me some tea. -walks over and opens an almost empty cabinet.-

Reno: Well, I guess I should start with the disclaimer…As you all can see by the sad sad state of Ez's cabinet, She is not making money from this story and doesn't own Final Fantasy. Square-Enix does. -Pulls out list from his pocket.-

Ezri would like to thank everyone who has reviewed her story so far, so thanks to all of you who have kept her in a good mood cause when she's in a good mood…I get the benefits -wags eyebrows at readers-

-Ezri enters with tea and glares at Reno- Reno…If I was feeling good right now, I'd have to hurt you. Anyway, I want to say thanks to my new reviewers too who are: Chaotic pink Chocobo, Princess Starseed-1987, BlueEyedDemon10, and Yeyana Valentine. You guys are wonderful!

Don't forget to review :) I'm going to bed now…It's 3:04 am. Hasta la bye bye!

7/18/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	6. Your Secret Is Safe With Me Part 1

* * *

Chapter 6: Your Secret Is Safe With Me (Part 1)

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1)

Vincent exited the Gi Caves and made sure the access button was locked. As he started for the stairs he heard someone descending from the ladder that led to the observatory. About halfway down the ladder someone hopped of the ladder and land firmly at its base.

"Hey Vinnie, you headed to the candle?"

"Yes, would you like walk with me?" He said, covertly studying her slightly red eyes.

She smiled up at him "Sure, seein' that we're headed to the same place anyway. Lets go so we can get there early." She said as she lightly pulled him through the door.

He nodded and allowed himself to be led out the door.

"So did you have any luck with whatever it was you were thinkin' 'bout?" she asked him with a sidelong glance.

"Yes, actually I did manage to work out a few things. Will you still me meeting me tonight?" he asked as they approached the candle.

"Yep, wouldn't miss it." She said as she stepped on the raised platform, which held the flame. The rest of Avalanche was making their approach and finding seats around the flame.

Vincent sat on the ground with his long legs folded under him. Yuffie sat next to him with her knees drawn up and encircled in her arms. Two pairs of eyes watched the flames, storm gray and crimson watched the flames dance simply enjoying each others company as the others found seats around the flame.

With everyone seated, Nanaki began. "I trust that everyone has had enough time to explore the village. I have taken the liberty of reserving rooms for everyone at the inn and all meals are free at the restaurant located there, courtesy of the innkeeper. Cait Sith will be staying with me at the observatory. If you cannot find something you need, please let one of the shopkeepers know and they will order it for you.

There were various 'thanks you's' said from around the campfire.

"Thanks for arranging that Nanaki." Cloud said, looking at Nanaki "We really appreciate the generosity shown to us by the people here."

"I promise you all, this won't take long. I know we could all use some shuteye. As, you already know, Tifa, Barret and I will head out it the morning, in the event of emergency, you can contact us by PHS. Cid, how are our supplies looking?"

Cid took his cigarette out of his mouth and flicked the ashes in a paper cup. "We got pretty much all the shit we needed. There are a few items that had to be shipped from Gongaga and Gold Saucer, but they should be here in a few days. As for everything else, I had the dumb asses I call a crew haul it back to the Highwind to be stored. I also told them to do a double check to make sure that we didn't miss anything."

"Good. I brought separate supplies for the three of us who are leaving tomorrow so we don't diminish our stores on the ship. When we return, we will decide exactly what our next steps will be. We still have the weapon that's flying around out there. For the past few days it has not caused any problems however, If you do get reports of it attacking, call us on the PHS and go after it.

"Well, that's all I can think of for now. We should all turn in pretty soon, its almost 9:15. I'm gonna stay out for a little longer, but you are welcome leave." Cloud said as he lay back next to the candle staring at the stars.

Everyone began their own conversation with exception to Yuffie, who was content to just set next to the gunslinger and Tifa who watched Cloud out of the corner of her eye a few feet away from Tifa. He decided now would be a good time to give Tifa her message from Aeris.

"Yuffie, would you excuse me for a moment? I have to talk to Tifa briefly."

"Sure Vince."

Vincent stood and walked the short distance to Tifa. "May I?" He asked Tifa before he sat.

She looked shocked that this quiet man, who barely spoke to anyone, was asking to sit next to her. "Sure, Vincent," she gestured to the ground beside her. "What's up?" The conversation continued around them.

"Well, I received a message that I was told to give to you. The person could not contact you directly and told me to relay it to you." He said, looking into the flames.

She looked over at the stoic man. 'He is being a little more cryptic than usual.' She thought.

"Who's it from? Why couldn't they contact me directly?" She asked a little curious.

"Aeris." He said bluntly.

"WHAT?!?" She screamed. All conversation stopped around them and even Cloud turned his head to look at them.

"Sorry guys." Tifa said sheepishly.

There was a brief moment of silence, then the conversation started up again.

"How was she able to contact you and not anyone else?" She said quietly, not wanting the other to overhear their conversation.

"She said that with the planet's help, she can contact certain people for a short amount of time. She regrets that she wasn't able to tell you herself." He explained.

Tifa looked thoughtful for a moment, and then looked up at Vincent. "I wish she could have contacted me also…I miss her so much." She said with a heavy voice.

"She said 'Tell Tifa to let Cloud know how she feels soon. Tell her to not follow her mother's path and wait to tell him as she did with her father. Also tell her not to worry about him not feeling the same way. Don't forget to be there for your sister.'"

After a few moments of silence Vincent spoke. "She said you would know what that means."

Tifa looked to the sky her eyes shining bright with tears. "Thank you Vincent. I know that it must have been uncomfortable for you to talk to me since you don't like to talk and all."

Vincent looked at her as she gazed towards the sky. "Tifa, look at me please," she looked at him, her burgundy eyes meeting his crimson ones "I am not at all uncomfortable at all. I am actually pleased that I had the opportunity to pass this message to you from someone who was so important in all of our lives.

"I am sorry that I have come across as cold and uncaring during our journey. I have received the closure that I needed after the battle with Hojo and I know now that I no longer should atone for sins that were never mine to begin with. I will follow the advice I was given and try to live my life to the fullest and that means allowing my friends to be part of it."

Tifa was speechless as she watched the stoic gunman. 'Yes, there seemed to be a bit more emotion than normal on his face.' She thought. In this single conversation, he had said more to her than he did previously during their adventure.

She smiled at Vincent. "Vincent, you have no need to apologize. I know that you have suffered and I am glad to see that you are finally at peace. I am glad that you consider me a friend and I want you to know that I consider you one too." She said lightly punching his arm.

A loud snore from Cloud broke through her thoughts and she laughed. "Well, I guess I should drag him off to bed before he wakes the village. Thanks again Vincent." She went to stand up.

"Tifa, I know it's not my place," he said in a whisper "but I have also noticed how much you care for him and I also know how it feels to love someone who doesn't realize it at first. I hope you take her advice and tell him soon. You both would be good together."

She smiled at him in thanks and walked over to Cloud. "Cloud, lets go before your snoring gets any louder…Barret, you coming?"

"Hey, I don't snore that loud." Cloud protested with his voice rough with sleep.

"Spike, if ya snored any louda, my eardrums woulda busted." Barret called over to him.

"Alright, alright. Lets go then, we gotta get an early start…and I DON'T snore that loud." Cloud murmured.

Vincent returned to his seat next to Yuffie.

"Night guys." Yuffie said as they headed off the platform.

"Night Yuffs." Tifa called back.

.::-o-::.

Vincent and Yuffie sat at the fire as the group began to disperse.

"Well Vince, I'm going to grab a bite to eat before we meet back here…that is, unless you want to join me?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry right now, but maybe tomorrow?" She nodded "You go ahead and get something to eat, I will meet you in a while."

Vincent stood, and offered his human hand to Yuffie. She grasped his hand firmly and he pulled her to her feet. They walked off the platform together but went their separate ways. Yuffie went towards the inn while Vincent headed to the canyon wall that was adorned with homes built into the rock face. He found a small ledge about twenty feet up and made the easy climb to the spot to do some stargazing until it was time to meet the Ninja at the candle.

.::-o-::.

At 10:28, Vincent caught sight of someone moving out of the corner of his eye. Yuffie was walking from the inn to the candle to wait. Seeing her walk up the platform stairs, he stood and leapt from his perch to the floor of the canyon and started towards the fire.

Yuffie looked up as she saw his red and black form ascend the stairs and approach her on the other side of the fire.

"Hey Vincent. Please, sit." She said gesturing to a spot next to her on the hard ground.

"Thank you." He said once again folding his legs underneath him.

"I just want to let you know that I really appreciate what you are doing for me. No one, besides Aeris has offered to listen to what I have to say and _actually_ take me seriously." She said, her voice slightly wistful.

"Yuffie, I know for a fact that there is more to you than meets the eye." At this, her eyes widened, no one had ever said that about her before.

"I want you to feel comfortable when you speak to me. Feel free to ask me questions and I will try to answer them to the best of my ability. Please know that I will _never_ betray your confidence. Anything said between the two of us, will stay that way, you have my word." He said looking down at her.

"Thank you Vince, that means a lot to me and I know that you would never tell anyone anything that I tell you." She responded with maturity rich in her voice.

"I guess I should start with what happened on the Highwind."

He gazed at her, remaining silent and waiting for her to continue.

"I'm beginning to get tired of everyone treating me like I am a child. I am not just the bratty child who is always plotting ways to get their damn materia! I don't know what it will take for them to trust me again and that hurts me.

"Barret and Cid would be the first ones to toss me off the Highwind while it was still moving if even one piece of materia came up missing. They only _barely_ tolerate me even being with Avalanche."

She paused for a moment "Vincent, are you still angry with me for what happened in Wutai? I haven't really had the courage to actually talk to anyone about how they felt about me now."

He looked at her, his eyes once again displaying regret. "Yuffie, I am not angry with you and I do admit that I was upset at the time but I was never angry. I was truly worried about your safety."

What I said to Don Corneo is not what I intended. Please forgive me for what was said. That man was a parasite and what he was planning to do to you was unforgivable. If Reno had not dispatched him, I would have for what he put you through.

"Yuffie, I do have a serious question for you and it is quite personal so I apologize for any embarrassment it may cause you."

"Shoot. I know that I can trust you."

"When Corneo had you kidnapped, he didn't _do_ anything to you did he? I know it is none of my business, but with someone as perverted as he was, there is always the possibility."

"I have no problem answering it, maybe if someone else had asked me besides Tifa, I would have tried to knock their block off, but I feel safe with you. He did try to kiss me, but I spit in his face and kicked him in a place that all men hold dear. Needless to say, they tied me up after that." She said with a small smirk at the memory.

'Thank Gods.' He though.

Yuffie looked up at the black curtain overhead "Ya know, I think you are the only one who does forgive me. I deserved every word that Cid said on the way back to the plane."

He shook his head "Yuffie, you did not deserve what he said at all. His words were quite harsh. I personally don't think that anyone should have to take that kind of verbal abuse. Despite what you may think, the others do care for you."

"Well I'll just say it again, I am really sorry for what happened back then. Hey ya know, ever since that 'incident' I have been able to understand you more."

"In what way?" Vincent was intrigued by this piece of information.

"Well Vince, when I was hanging from Da Chao, and you were speaking to Corneo, I admit that those words had hurt at the time, but when I looked in your eyes I saw the regret, embarrassment and anger. I knew the anger was not directed at me. When I saw that, I knew that you had regretted what you had said and I never knew why you would, that is, until now.

"Even though you don't express much emotion on your face, I can look in your eyes and get a good take on what you're feeling." He looked away momentarily then glance back at her to see her lips slightly upturned at the corners "See, right now you are embarrassed and a little shocked that I could see all that."

"You are just as perceptive as I thought you were Yuffie. You are probably the only one that can sense my emotions besides Lucrecia." He said, looking at the sky. This time when he mentioned her name, it didn't hurt so badly.

"There is something that I have also learned about you also." He said, "I know that you hurt deeply and the carefree aloof persona that you wear, covers that. You do not want people to see your pain.

"I also know for a fact that you don't care about materia as much as the others believe. I have known this since after the Wutai incident. My suspicions were confirmed when Cloud was discussing the summon materia they had learned about and you didn't even flinch.

"You don't believe what you told Cloud about why you needed the materia. It seems to me that you are being forced to do this."

She stared at him, her mouth agape. He had managed to figure all this out, he had seen through her. "Was it that obvious?" she asked, more to herself than to him.

"No, not at all. No one else has noticed. You are very good at hiding how you really feel."

"Well, you get good at it when you have been doing it for over three years. There are times when I almost can't control my emotions. I envy your ability to hide them so well." She said the last part so quietly anyone else would have missed it, but with his enhanced hearing, he had.

"You should not envy my ability to hide my emotions. I know now that showing your emotions is just another part of a normal life. Yuffie, I do not want you to hide anymore. I want you to show the _real_ you, even if it is just for me. You are too full of life to be hidden behind an expressionless mask. I don't want you to be like me. I don't want you to become me.

"Deep down, I know that you are a mature, intelligent, caring person and you should not have to hide that. In fact, I admire you for who you are, my young friend. Know that you are not alone and that I will be here to listen when you need me."

A long tear escaped down her cheek. 'He admires me…' she thought and the flutter returned again.

"Yuffie, what is the real reason you gather materia?"

"It's a long story-"

"We have only been out here for a half hour at most, and I would like to hear your 'long story' if you are not too tired and wish to tell me."

Actually she was surprised that she was not tired at all. Talking with Vince was like having a burden lifted off her shoulders. Besides he was her friend and he deserved to know the truth.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

Sorry! Had to break this chapter into two parts. For the last two days I've been trying to post this but wouldn't let me put it up as one. Reno is out right now but he'll be back in part 2.

See ya!

7/18/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	7. Your Secret Is Safe With Me Part 2

  
Chapter 7: Your Secret Is Safe With Me (Part 2)

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1)

"Vincent, I do want to tell you. You are my only friend and I want you to know more about the real me. I will, however, try to condense the story as much as possible."

"Do you have any family still living?" She asked.

"I had no immediate family. I was an only child and my father died shortly after I began working for Shinra. My mother died when I was a child."

"Well, I guess that is one thing that we have in common." She said absently not seeing his eyebrow lift slightly. "I'm also an only child. My mother died of cancer when I was twelve years old."

"She was my best friend. She taught me everything that I know about being a Ninja and was the greatest shuriken specialist ever known to Wutai. Though I loved my father, my mom and I had a special bond that no one could break.

"She insisted that I excel in all areas of study and though I didn't appreciate it at the time, I will forever be thankful that she made me learn all that seemingly meaningless trivia that I thought I would never use in the real world. That information has managed to save my hide on more than one occasion.

"Anyway, when I was twelve, my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer. It progressed rapidly and the doctors tried everything but nothing worked. I stayed by her side, night and day and on many occasions, went days and without eating.

The day my mother died" her voice became thick with overpowering emotion. "That was the most devastating day of my life. I don't quite remember, but from what I was told by my father andothers, I collapsed a few hours after her death.

"In my grief over my mother's illness, I had begun to neglect myself. I was told that when I arrived at the hospital, I had gone from 102 pounds to only 60 pounds. I remained in the hospital for three weeks and died twice while there."

Vincent was speechless at these revelations. He knew that this was only the tip of the iceberg and remained silent.

"Eventually I was released and sent home with my father. Things were not to peachy between us after mom died. Every time my father looked at me, all I could see was the pain. Me and my mom could pass for sisters and the fact that her replica was there and my mother wasn't was too much for him to bare.

When I was thirteen, he bought me a house on the other side of town and ever sincethat has been my home. But even being on the other side of town wasnt enough for him. He gave me some bullshit story about needing materia to restore Wutai to the powerful nation it once was."

"Yuffie, I hate to interrupt, but who is your father?" He asked, interested to know who would distance themselves from their own flesh and blood based on their looks. He thought he might already knew the answer to this question, but simply wanted confirmation.

"Vincent" She paused for a moment, chewing on her lower lip. "What I am about to tell you, stays between us. I know you would never tell, but pleaseI don't want anyone to know right now. In time I will tell them, but not now."

He nodded.

"Myfather is Lord Godo. Godo Kisaragi, current ruler of Wutai and I, Yuffie Kisaragi, am the next in line for the throne. At the time of my fathers passing or when he decides to step down, I will become 'Lady Yuffie Kisaragi,' ruler of Wutai." She said quietly with her eyes downcast.

"I will not speak of it to anyone. When you feel you should tell them, you will. I am honored that you chose to share this information with me. Please, continue."

"Thanks, Vinnie. After traveling the world for three years, only returning to Wutai to bring back the materia I stole and spending short periods of time at home, I began to get tired.

"I returned shortly after my sixteenth birthday to find that nothing had changed. After confronting my father, I told him that I knew that he had been selling the materia that I had brought back and pocketing the money.

Here I had spent three years of my life doing what I thought would help Wutai, almost being capture, beaten, and nearly losing my leg trying to escape from a rape pack," she flicked the metal brace that supported her lame leg causing a metallic 'ping' to resonate in the night air. "When what I was really doing was making him richer. I told him that he should show me the respect that I have earned and said that I would no longer gather materia for him.

I told him that I would be the one to restore Wutai. He got pissed when I told him that I wouldnt do his 'Materia Hunting' any longer and-" Tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill.

"Hey, how much do you know about Wutain customs and traditions?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"I have a great deal of knowledge about Wutai, but I am not well versed in the traditions of the ruling families." He said honestly.

"Well at age seventeen, all decedents of the ruling family must begin a search for a mate. At age eighteen, they are married two weeks after their date of birth. The spouse will gain the title of Lord or Lady and after the death of the current leader, will rule along side their mate.

He nodded once again in understanding. "Go on."

"I remember what he said to me like it was yesterday. He said 'Yuffie Kisaragi, you will continue exactly as you have been doing until your seventeenth birthday. At that time, you will find a mate and if you do not find one before you turn eighteen, I will arrange a marriage for you to the person of _my_ choice and you _will_ be married two weeks after your eighteenth birthday such as tradition dictates.'

"If I dont continue to bring him materia, I will be disowned and lose my claim to the throne of Wutai. I also still have to earn my Ninja title or I will continue to be treated like a child. Though I have completed all of my training, I haven't gotten the official title yet."

Inside Vincent was silently fuming at how cruel her father had been to her. For someone who was suppose to love her, Lord Godo did not do a lot to show it.

'I care for her more than her father will ever care for her. He does not deserve someone as wonderful as her.' He thought to himself.

**'_It was quite dishonorable for him to risk his only childs life in the pursuit of riches._'** Chaos growled.

"Vinceyou okay?" The tiny ninja asked slightly concerned, Vincent had a distant look in his eyes and there was a brief flash of anger in them.

"I am sorry Yuffie, I don't understand how your father could risk your life over gil."

"Well, in the beginning, he really did intend to use it for noble reasons, but then I guess he realized it would take a lot more than materia to fix Wutai. He got greedy." She said calmly.

"How do you get your ninja title? I would like to help you accomplish this. You deserve more than his a lot more than his respect, but I can tell that means a lot to you."

"You would really help me?"

"Of course, Yuffie, you are my friend. I respect you as the exceptional person you are. I also respect your skills. Your mother taught you well, she would be proud of you."

He saw her shiver. Despite the fire burning before them, the late night air was starting to chill her. He reached up to the clasps and freed the cloak from his shoulders wrapping it around her.

"Thank you Vinnie for everythingI would love your help even though you have helped me more than you imagined already. It feels like a weight has been lifted from me." She reached over and held the warm claw in her hand. This time, however he did not tense, or withdraw his hand. Instead covered her hand with his organic one.

"Lets see," she murmured, "there are only two steps remaining for me to complete to gain my title. The first one is to defeat the five guardians of the pagoda. The guardians are the embodiment of the Five Mighty Gods of Wutai. Lord Godo is the final guardian of the pagoda, so I will be facing my own old man. As much as I want to cream him and show him how much of a better fighter I am than he is, I still love the old coot. Despite all that he has put me through.

"The final step is to win a great victory in battle. Since we will be facing the two biggest threats to the planet, I think that part is pretty much covered." She said in a light tone.

"When did you plan to defeat the Guardians? Does it have to be done before our battle with Jenova and Sephiroth?"

"Yes. I dont know when but we will have to do it as soon as possible." She said, deep in thought.

"I will speak with Cloud once we are underway again. If you are going to challenge the guardians, I think you should wait until after our respite."

"I agree. Thanks Vince." She looked up at his handsome face and gave him one of her genuine smiles and he gave an equally genuine and rare smile. She pulled the cloak closer with her freehand and rested her head on his arm.

'This feels right.' He thought to himself.

.::-o-::.

It was around 1:00 am when his thoughts were broken by the pixie that still had possession of his handsand he had no intention of moving either.

"Vince, can I ask you a question? You can tell me to shut up if it's too personal." She said shyly.

"I would never tell you to shut up, Yuffie. You may ask any question you like, and I will try to answer it."

"How did you become a Turk?"

He thought about the query for a moment before answering. "Actually Yuffie, I never wanted to be at Turk."

"Really?"

"Yes. Originally, I had nothing wanted nothing to do with Shinra so I would travel from village to village to offer my services to those places that were being overrun by the monsters that seemed to be thriving off of Shinra's Mako reactor experiments.

"I was very good at what I did and as time progressed, my shooting skills became unmatchedor so I've been told." He said meekly.

"One day I was clearing the fiends from the area surrounding Fort Condor when I came across a beast attacking a group of under-trained Shinra executives whose transport had broken down. Their soldier had been killed early in the attack and they were left to face the beast alone.

I ran towards them but I knew that I would not make it in time. I was still about 100 yards away when I saw the beast raise his claw and prepare to tear into the man he had pinned.

I raised my quicksilver and fired, hitting the beast in it's head. It collapsed to the ground and I arrived at the transport. I performed a cure spell on the down executive and helped him back to the transport. Another man approached me, and was utterly amazed at my accuracy with a weapon that was never intended for sharp shooting. After talking with him while the replacement transport arrived, he offered me a position at Shinra training their guardsmen in their firearms skills.

I agreed and joined them on their way back to Midgar. I was in that position for two months before I received word that I was to report to the Turk leader for my new assignment.

I went to the Turk in charge and explained that I did not want to position and would not take it. After some well thought out and placed threats on his behalf, I was forced to work for the Turks. Soon I became the best assassin that the company had known. I never had any desire to kill others.

If I had a choice in the matter, I would have never joined the Turks. Hojo would have never shot me and I would still be completely human. Then again, if I had not, I wouldn't have met Lucrecia. There would have been no one in the coffin that I slept inside of for thirty years in the basement of the Shinra Mansion when you all searched it.

"Hey Vinnie, sorry to break in here, but how old are you?"

"When I was locked away, I was 24, with the thirty years I spent there, I am Technically 54 years old. My body did not age while I was in 'stasis' so I am biologically still 24 years old. I believe I should resume aging at a normal place now."

"Wow. You look great for fifty-four, Vinnie!" she joked. But she was astonished that he still looked so good.

Vincent blushed. "Thanks."

"If those events hadn't happened, I wouldn't have been around to join Avalanche or even meet you, Yuffie." Now it was her turn to blush.

"And for those reasons, I now see can now see that everything happens for a reason. I am grateful to have met you, Yuffie Kisaragi." He said gently squeezing her hand.

"Vincent, we are more alike than we both thought. We both hide our true emotions in order to protect ourselves and we have both suffered at the hands of Shinra. They made you a slave and used you to do their dirty work and they destroyed the prosperity of my home. Maybe if they had never defeated Wutai in the war, my father would have never sent me on that stupid materia quest.

But even more than that, we have both lost people that we cared about more than anything. There's not a day that goes by that I dont think about my mother. And I will always mourn the loss of Aeris. She will always have a place in my heart and I dont think I will ever stop thinking about her. She's only been gone a short period of time but I can still feel her presence, watching over me." She said quietly.

"Yuffie, do you remember when I went to talk to Tifa earlier tonight?" She nodded "Well I received three messages from someone very dear to all of us. Tifa got one, I received the other and the final message is for you."

"You got a message for me? Why did you get a message for me? And from who?" She asked puzzled.

"While I was meditating, Aeris began speaking to me. At first I thought I was hearing voices, but she assured me that this was not the case."

Yuffie remained silent with tears glistening in her eyes waiting for him to continue.

"She wanted to communicate with you earlier today but decided that it was best that you were left alone to think. As I understand it, there are certain people that she can contact directly, while you are one of those people, she thought it was best to wait. She said that she would try to make contact after meteor is dealt with.

She said 'Please tell her that I am proud and honored to be her sister. Tell her that I will always be watching over her. I hope she finds happiness in what the future shall bring her and not to deny what her heart is telling her.

And though I do not know what this means, she said that you would understand. She said for me to tell you 'I told you so.'"

Yuffie gave a small chuckle though there were still tears flowing down her cheeks. "She was right too. I think she knows me better than I know myself."

Vincent gave her a curious glance but didnt ask any questions.

"Vincent, I just want to thank you for everything that you have done for me tonight. I don't think I will be able to show the real me quite yet around the others, but I feel at ease showing you. I will not hide from you, because it won't do much good anyway, you can see right through me just like Aeris could."

"If at anytime you need to talk Yuffie, do not hesitate to seek me out. I enjoyed our conversation tonight and I am glad that you could trust me with the secrets and burdens that you have been carrying."

"Vince, I want you to feel that you can talk to me anytime. You know where my reserved seat is on the Highwind, and I will always be around if you just want to talk since I know that I will take some time for you to get use to talking with the others.

I know that this is not the easiest thing for you, starting your life over and all, but I want you to know that I am proud of you for the steps you've taken so far and I know Lucrecia is also." She said with her head still on his shoulder.

"It's is very late," he said glancing down at the watch on Yuffie's arm "It is 3:30 in the morning and we both could use some rest. I think that we should meet before Cloud and the others return so we can discuss what supplies you will need to gain your Ninja title and what to do about the materia that was requested by Godo when we do journey to the Pagoda."

"Agreed." She said as they both stood.

She pulled the cloak tighter around her and reclaimed his hand as the walked back to the inn. Once inside, Vincent walked her to her room. "Thank you, Yuffiefor trusting me." He said quietly so he would not disturb the other guests.

She smiled at him and hugged the sweet gunman. "Its kinda hard not too Vinnie." She released him and opened the door to her room and handed back his cloak.

"Yuffie, your genuine smile is quite beautifulI hope I get to see it more often. He said with a smile before walking across the hall and turning back to her. "Goodnight Yuffie."

"Night Vincent."

.::-o-::.

Yuffie changed into her green wool pajamas and collapsed on the bed"He thinks my smile is beautiful." She whispered closing her eyes. "Goodnight to you too, Aeris." Was said before falling asleep dreaming of the wonderful Vincent Valentine.

'I think I am beginning to understand, Lucrecia.' He thought.

"Goodnight Aeris" was said before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

o-o-Authors Notes-o-o

I know, I know! This chapter was extremely longtwenty pages to be exact, and I had to 0break it into two parts because wouldnt let me load it as one chappy. You got through it didnt cha or ya wouldn't be reading the AN's now would ya? (Hopefully your brains havent turned to mush from staring at the computer screen for too longMy bad) I will probably change Chaos' all caps speech when I get time but for now, I have to leave it as is.

Well I'm gonna grab a Corona (hey, I don't even like beer, I'm just bored) so Reno is gonna take over.

Reno: I don't know where she got the Corona's from especially considering how empty her cabinet was. I know she better bring me one. -Yells at Ezri- Hey you're not even suppose to be drinking when you're sick!

Ezri: Shut up Reno, my friends brought them over when they came to visit! I'll bring you one if you're nice.

Reno: I'll be good. Anyway, we would like to thank the new reviewers of this story Charles Xavier and XtheKnight.

Ezri: Hey Destiny Daae, Reno will be over after this note is finished but I need Tseng back to cover for him. I need 'im to protect me from XtheKnight and his pitchfork!

Reno: You're sending me away? What did I do?

Ezri: Nothing, Destiny just likes you and wants you to visit for a while thats allDon't worry Reno, she's really nice, you'll like her!

Reno: Okay, I guess I'll be seeing you soon Destiny Winks- Back to workEzri doesnt own Final FantasySquare-Enix does. They could however give the final fantasy series to her for her birthday in a couple months

Ezri: Don't I wish -Tseng appears behind Reno- Hey Tseng, Keep an eye on XtKnight for a while would yawe'll talk later. Bye Reno!

Tseng: Yes Ma'am.

Reno: Dont forget about me -snaps fingers and disappears-

Ezri: Well, till next timebye!! Hey Tseng, what do you know about massages

7/18/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.

1/23/10

Minor content edit.


	8. Planning for Victory Part 1

* * *

Chapter 8: Planning For Victory (Part 1)

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1)

The sun shone brightly on the face of one sleeping ninja. Yuffie groaned. "That's just not right…" she said pulling the blankets up over her head and going back to sleep.

Today was the start of their third day at the canyon and tomorrow they would resume their journey. Cloud, Tifa and Barret were expected to return today. Today was also the day that she and Vincent discuss how they were to prepare for the pagoda.

There had been no problems with the weapon that was still roaming the skies, but it was only a matter of time.

.::-o-::.

_-Knock, Knock-_

Two hours after Yuffie had buried her head under the covers, she rolled out the soft, warm bed at the sound and gracelessly landed on the floor.

"Shit!"

"Yuffie, are you okay?" Vincent muffled voice came through the door.

She looked over at the door, then at the clock. 'Crap, I was suppose to meet him fifteen minutes ago!' She thought scolding herself.

"Yeah, Vinnie. Give me ten minutes and I'll meet you at the restaurant." She said grabbing her shower supplies and a change of clothes.

"I will see you then." Was heard through the door.

Yuffie walked into the bathroom turned the knob for the shower placing her clothing on the countertop. Having removed her rumpled bedclothes, she opened the Chocobo print shower curtain and stepped under the warm spray.

Five minutes later Yuffie was dressed and pulling a brush through wet hair and cursing at the tangles that were determined not to be easily removed. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Not too bad considering I just woke up. Luckily its still somewhat warm here in the canyon so hopefully I wont get sick.' She thought to herself.

She tossed the brush on the counter, combing her fingers through her damp hair. On her way out the door, she grabbed a notebook and a pen out of her pack and left her room.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie walked into the restaurant to see Vincent sitting in a corner, away from the entrance. As she made her way over, Vincent looked up at her and waited for her to take a seat.

"Good morning Yuffie, I'm sorry for waking you."

"Mornin' Vinnie. I'm glad you did wake me, there's too much that we need to be thinking about for me to sleep all day." She said as she picked up the menu and sat the notebook on the table.

It pleased him to hear her say 'we need to be thinking' instead of I. "I have given some though to the situation. I think it would be best if we used Chocobos to travel to Wutai when the Highwind departs tomorrow. That way, we do not delay the search for weapon. We can then use the PHS and set up a rendezvous point and rejoin the group." He said glancing at the menu.

"That sounds good. If we have Cid drop us off near the coast east of Rocket Town, It should only take three to four hours to get there. To be honest Vince, I really didn't want them to travel to Wutai with us. I think it would just be too awkward and someone might accidentally slip about the whole 'heiress to the throne' thing. But I am glad that you will be there with me. I feel better knowing that I won't be alone." She replied with sincerity.

Before he could reply, the waitress approached took their orders, and made a quick departure.

"Have you given any thought as to which supplies you might need for the battle?" He asked.

She opened the notebook to a blank page and uncapped the pen and made three lines down the length of the page and each column was had a designation. There was one for items, materia, and the last one was named, materia for Godo.

"I've been thinking," she started. "And I refuse to take materia from anyone so I think I'm just going to purchase some from the materia shop here. Plus, I think I could get a pretty good discount since I helped the shop owner out the last time we were here."

Vincent nodded. "We should start with the Materia that you will use." At this, Yuffie looked slightly apprehensive at the thought of asking to use the materia out of the group's stores. She knew that they would ask too many questions and be overly suspicious of her. "Do not worry Yuffie, I will get them for you."

She gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks Vince." The waitress walked over with their meals and left them to enjoy their breakfast. Yuffie smeared a small amount of cream cheese on her bagel as Vincent took a sip of his peppermint tea.

"Lets start with magic materia. Um, lets see…" she said wiping rouge cheese off her finger she was becoming nervous and she didn't quite know why. Vincent reached over and took the notebook and pen as Yuffie took a bite of her bagel.

"I will write it down for you, continue." He said gently.

She smiled at him. 'He's so sweet, he knows how nervous I am.'

By the time they were finished with breakfast, their list was complete. Vincent would get the materias from Cloud which included, Bahamut Zero, Hades, and Ifrit for the summons; comet, fire, bio, Mastered Cure, and enemy skill for her magic. The enemy skill was so she would have the benefit of the Aqualung, Big Guard and Beta skills. He was going to allow her to use his ribbon for her accessory.

.::-o-::.

They had visited the item shop and Yuffie had her Conformer sharpened at the weapons stand on the way to the materia shop. She picked up ten weak materias for Godo. If he asked, she would say that she ran into a man who had just come from the materia shop, that's why they weren't higher than level one.

Vincent was looking at the various materias in the display case while Yuffie made conversation with the shopkeeper. A pinkish-colored materia caught his eye…'a luck plus, that might be beneficial for her.' He thought.

"Excuse me," he said quietly. "How much would you like for the luck plus materia?"

"That one will run you 17,000 gil since it's mastered. However I have had a hard time selling it so the price has been lowered from 22,000" The shop keep said "But since you're with Yuffie here, I'll give it to ya for 12,500."

Vincent pulled the gil out of his pocket and handed it to the man who opened the glass display. "Thank you." He said as he reached in and took the pink orb.

The walked out of the store and decided to head up to the observatory. Nanaki was nowhere to be seen when they entered the small living area.

"I think he said something about going to visit his father before the others returned." Yuffie said looking up at the ceiling.

Vincent looked up also, but saw nothing and glanced at the young ninja, curious as to what she was doing. "Yuffie?"

"Follow me." She made the familiar climb to the top floor and placed their bags near the window. He shadowed her to the top of the building and sat on the roof patting the spot next to her.

"This is where I come when I need to be alone for a while. Isn't it beautiful?" She closed her eyes, basking in the warm, early afternoon sun smiling.

"Yes, it is quite beautiful." He said, looking at her instead of the scenery. He drew his eyes away from her and looked at the view. "Actually, the view is similar to the one where I go to think."

"Where do you go, that is, if you want to tell me?" She asked lying back on the roof.

"Its located on the other side of the Gi Caves. I found it when Nanaki learned the truth about his father."

Her eyes opened and she gazed over at him. "You go through the caves alone?"

"Yes."

"I guess the beasts there don't pose much of a threat. I didn't get a chance to see them last time we were here. One day, I might get a chance though."

"Maybe when this is all said and done, I can take you to my spot." He said, following her lead and laying on the roof.

She was touched at his offer. Even thought it meant venturing through the Gi Caves, he was willing to show her an area that was special to him. "I'd like that, Vinnie."

They had no desire to move from their positions on the roof. Yuffie was dozing and Vincent was meditating when his keen hearing picked up faint warking of an excited Chocobo. He sat up and saw three golden birds, on of which, was receiving some greens from Tifa.

He glanced over at Yuffie, who had fallen asleep again, and gently picked up her hand in his. "Yuffie," he said gently patting her hand with his. "Wake up. Tifa and the others are back."

"I'm up." She said yawning. "Lets go down and meet'em." Her voice was slightly slurred with sleep.

.::-o-::.

They made their way down to the entrance where Tifa, Barret and Cloud were standing with their Chocobo's. Tifa and Cloud looked excited. Apparently they had found what they were looking for.

"Hey Tifa, how was the trip?" Yuffie walked to where Tifa was standing with Kira and gave the golden bird a scratch behind the ears.

"Hi Yuffs! It was wonderful!" Tifa replied eagerly "The forest was absolutely beautiful and the weather for our little trip was perfect. I had almost forgotten what I was like to be in an area that hadn't been touched by man in hundreds of years. It was so peaceful…I was just like…"

Vincent left the women to their conversation and approached Cloud and Barret. "I trust your trip was successful?"

"Very. I think the stuff we found will help greatly. Hey, do you think that you and Yuffie can tell everyone to meet at the candle in a half hour? We'd like to discuss what we found and our plans for tomorrow, but first, I think showers are in order." His nose wrinkled at the sight of his dirty purple uniform.

"Of course." Vincent said as Yuffie and Tifa walked over.

"So, what's the plan Vincent?"

"We are going to gather the others and meet at the Candle again while they get cleaned up."

"Ok Vince, lets go. We'll see you all in a bit." Yuffie waved over her shoulder as the trio watched them walk away.

"Ya know, I think the brat is the only one Vincent opens up ta." Barret said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Barret, don't call her that! Yuffie is a sweet girl if you spent a little time with her. And as for Vincent, he is starting to open up. Before we left, I had a conversation with him, and unlike in the past, it wasn't one sided. He's actually a very nice guy." Tifa socked him in his arm.

The burly man looked down at Tifa slightly shocked at this new information and rubbing where she punched him. 'Sometimes I think she doesn't know her own strength.' He thought. "You mean you actually started a conversation with Vincent?"

"Actually no, he came to me while we were at the candle before we left and spoke for a little over fifteen minutes." She said with a slight smirk. Cloud remained a silent observer of the two.

"Jus' when I thought I'd heard everything…" Barret trailed off headed towards the inn.

Tifa turned around to Cloud who had been standing to the side "You ready?" He nodded. "Lets go then, we can have Cid call someone from his crew to get the Chocobos."

o-o-Tseng's Author's note-o-o

Sorry but is making her break up the chapters again. For some reason, the longer chapters will not load and I have to deal with this mad woman because of it! So like Chapter 6 it will be part 1 and part 2. Also, this quickedit thing they have is pissing her off because it's removing the asterisks from the text.

Someone help me…she's having a really shitty day…she might hurt me.

Ezri: Tseng!!

Tseng: -_whispers_- Call 911…I'm a Turk and I'M afraid of her -_Louder_- Coming!!

7/19/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	9. Planning for Victory Part 2

* * *

Chapter 9: Planning for Victory (Part 2)

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1)

Once again they gathered at the candle. Vincent and Yuffie had managed to track down the remaining Avalanche members. The task was not that difficult; Cid had decided to take a nap in his room, and Nanaki had returned from the Gi Caves and was with Cait Sith in Bugenhagen library.

Nanaki's voice broke through the various conversations that had broken out around the flame. "So did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, everything was exactly where you said it would be." Cloud said gesturing to Tifa who pulled out a backpack.

"Our lil' ride over the ocean left somethin' to be desired." Barret grumbled.

"Oh Barret you're just mad cause Tiko tried to toss you off his back." Tifa tease as everyone chuckled at the big man's misfortune. "Anyway, we did manage to acquire a few new weapons. First, we have the Spring Gun Clip." She pulled out the clip and handed it to Nanaki.

"Thank you, Tifa."

"We also found the Supershot ST for Vincent." She said passing the new weapon to him. He nodded his thanks to her as he looked over his new gun. It could use a good cleaning, but otherwise, the parts appeared to still be functional.

"As we reached the end of the forest, we found Cloud's new sword, Apocalypse." At that, Cloud reached behind him and unsheathed the elegantly cut red sword.

"I also was able to acquire a new bracelet, a Minerva band." Tifa said as she locked the band across her wrist.

"Nice! That just like the one I took from Elena, 'cept mine is green." Yuffie said.

Tifa handed the bag to Cloud so he could continue. "Thanks Teef. As you all know, we were also looking for a summon materia that was previously only rumored to be still in existence. We have found that materia in a cave on an isolated island, along with two others while searching the Ancient Forest."

Cloud pulled out three materias and held up a yellow orb…"This is the slash-all materia." He sat the orb in front of his crossed legs and pulled out the next and sat it next to the yellow orb "that summon is Typhoon, I myself had previously never heard of it.

"And finally," he sat the last orb down to join the other two. "We've found the legendary Knights of the Round. It was found in a cave much like the ones that Vincent and Yuffie described.

"We didn't have a need to test them out on anything before we returned. Nanaki, do you have some information on them?"

"Yes." Nanaki sat back on his haunches, his tail flicking lazily behind him. "From what I have read on them, Typhoon harnesses the power of earth, wind, fire, and lightning combined into one attack. The Knights of The Round is completely non-elemental. There are thirteen knights that are summoned in this one attack and all deliver potentially lethal damage to all those that are targeted. This will very beneficial when we reach the bottom of the northern crater."

Tifa noticed Barret cast a wary glance at the ninja during Red's explanation of the summons. She looked over at Yuffie and saw that she was not in the least bit interested in the three new materia even though she was paying attention.

Yuffie seemed to have other things on her mind at the moment. 'I'll have to find time to talk to her…we haven't really had the chance since Aeris left us.' Tifa though then smiled as she thought of Aeris' message. 'Those were good times, we really were like sisters. I still know so little about the ninja. In a way, she's kinda like Vincent, I don't think anyone knows much about her either.'

"We will take off tomorrow to take care of Ultimate weapon. Seeing as this weapon has a tendency to flee, there's no telling how many times we'll have to battle it before its gone. Cid, Barret and I will engage it if there are no complaints to this set up." Cid and Barret shook their heads. "Then its set. We will leave tomorrow, anyone got anything to add?" Cloud glanced around at the group.

Vincent looked down at Yuffie for permission to make their request and she nodded. "There is something else that we need to discuss."

Cloud looked in Vincent and Yuffie's direction and nodded. "Go ahead."

"There are certain matters that require Yuffie's return to Wutai before she can proceed to the Northern Crater." Everyone looked at the pair quizzically.

At their glances, Yuffie spoke up. "Vincent will be returning with me in order to assist me. Since we both will not be fighting the weapon, there won't have to be any major changes to the plans that have already been made so-" The maturity that she was displaying at this moment left many in the group speechless and with more than a few questions. But Cid broke in.

"What in the fuck is goin' on brat? Why in the hell do we have to go back to Wutai? That's not a small fuckin' detour since the weapon was last seen in Corel area, near the old reactor." Cid said with displeasure at the thought of them going back to Wutai. Barret nodded his agreement.

Vincent glared at Cid and Barret. "I do not believe that we said anything about _everyone_ returning to Wutai. Yuffie clearly said that she and I would be returning to Wutai. Not the Highwind or anyone else for that matter. And if you had waited to hear what she had to say, you would have known that."

Cid closed his mouth and searched his pockets for his cigarettes noticeably unhappy about this whole situation.

Yuffie stared directly at Cid and Barret, her eye slightly narrowed. "Despite what you may think of me, I actually _do_ care about this planet. I do want to stop Sephiroth but in order for me to go, I _have_ to do this. Whether you like it or not, I **_am_** coming with you and I **_am_** a member of this group!"

No one had ever seen Yuffie so angry before.

She then directed her gaze to Cloud and Tifa. "All we ask is that you drop us off on the coast near Rocket Town and we'll travel by Chocobo to Wutai. After we're done, we will meet up with you after you're done with weapon. We can contact you by PHS." Her voice was quiet but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Vincent took this moment to rejoin the conversation. "_This_ detour will only add ten to fifteen minutes on your route at the most. We have purchased our own supplies but I require these materia." He said hading Cloud a short list.

He looked over the list, nodded, then past the list to Tifa. "Obviously whatever you two have to do is important. I have to admit though, I am curious about what it is, but I won't ask. I have no objections to dropping you off or to giving you the materia."

"Thank you, Cloud." Yuffie said while casting a quick glare in the direction of her two critics. Vincent nodded his thanks as well.

Tifa looked up from the list. "Are you both sure you want to go alone? I could go with you if you need me too."

Yuffie smiled at the older woman. "Thanks for the offer Teef, but we'll be fine. We both know what were facing and hopefully it won't take long."

"Well, I guess that settles it then. We'll head out in little under two days at 9:30 in the morning. 'Til then, you are still free to do what you like." Cloud looked into the fire and everyone began their own conversations again.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Vinnie. I never had anyone do that for me." She said quietly.

"It was no problem. As I have said before, you don't deserve to be treated in that manner. I do not like when they," he looked over at Cid and Barret. "treat you like that." He said seriously.

"I am so lucky to have you, Vincent." She said honestly and smiled at him. She looked up as Tifa approached.

"Say Yuffs, are you busy right now? I was wondering if you wanted to join me at the restaurant. I know its kinda early, but I'm gonna turn in soon. We haven't talked in a while and I miss your company." The brunette said sincerely.

Yuffie grinned at Tifa and hopped to her feet. "Sure Teef, I'd love to! Lets go."

They started for the platform stairs and Yuffie turned around "I'll see ya later Vince." At his nod, she continued down the stone steps.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

Ez: Grrr…

Tseng: Ezri is quite pissed right now, someone hit her car in a parking lot with her lil' sister inside it. So I will be doing her AN…

Chapter 8 was quite short so please forgive her. She wants to thank all of you who have read and reviewed her story, though I am kinda disappointed that I'm not in it.

Ezri: Maybe next time Tseng…If your good. -Goes back to brooding in the corner.-

Tseng: She also doesn't own final fantasy or any of its characters…Square Enix does so please don't sue her because sadly, you won't get anything.

Ezri: Hey Tseng, you've become quite good at giving massages…I could use your assistance…I'll make it worth your time -wags eyebrows-

Tseng: Really? Same deal as last time? -Gives a huge cheesy grin-

Ezri: Of course…One massage for one soft….moist…

Tseng: -Drools-

Ezri: Chocolate Éclair -Mock glares at readers- Get you minds outta the gutter people! I'm not puttin' a lemon in the AN's geez! (maybe at the end of the story…I haven't decided yet.)

See ya later!

7/19/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	10. Dual Departures

* * *

Chapter 10: Dual Departures

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1)

It had been almost a day and a half since their last meeting at the candle. Today they would restart their expedition. Yuffie sat in her room folding her clothing and putting them back in her carryall. Her time at Cosmo Canyon was the most relaxing break she could ever remember.

When she would return home from 'hunting,' she could never enjoy her short break. Godo was constantly hounding her to leave and resume her search. He was always telling her that she wasn't trying hard enough or that the materia that she had brought him just wasn't good enough.

But here, in Cosmo Canyon with Avalanche, she knew she had at least three people who cared about her. She cared for everyone in the group, even Barret and Cid. They were like two _very_ annoying Uncles.

Her conversation with Tifa over dinner had allowed their old rapport to surface. The had spent a good portion of the next day together talking about their likes and dislikes, shopping, and sharing their hopes for the future. Tifa talked about Cloud and tried to get Yuffie to tell her whom she liked. They also shared a few tears over their sister that the pair knew was watching over both of them. They felt like family again.

Yuffie had managed to steer clear of her past however. She hated herself for not opening up to Tifa, but she just couldn't. Not Yet. Tifa was a saint and did not push the fact that Yuffie didn't say much about herself and for that, Yuffie was appreciative. Maybe after all this was over, she would let Tifa in.

"Yuffie?" A deep voice called through the doorway.

She turned to face the door, which was now cracked slightly. "Yes Vince? Come in."

"I am sorry to disturb you, I knocked but there was no answer." He stepped into the room and noticed the pleasant scent of lavender in the air. 'If I'm not mistaken, that is the scent of the soap and shampoo she uses.' He thought to himself.

"No problem, I was just woolgathering. These last few days have been wonderful." She turned her stormy gaze towards the red orbs of her friend and saw amusement. The corners of her mouth lifted upwards. "What's so funny, Vinnie?"

"I didn't think that I would every hear you use the term 'woolgathering'.

She saw a the slight rise of his cheeks and knew he was smiling under his cloak and smiled when she remembered who had used that term in the past. "My mother use to say it all the time." He gave a respectful nod. "So Vinnie, are you prepared? How much time do we have until we set out?"

"We have about thirty minutes until we depart. How did your time with Tifa fair?"

"We had a really good time! We spent most of the day together…it was like it was before Aeris died…" She was quiet for a moment "Vinnie, I still miss her dearly, but you know, the pain is not so bad because I know that she is still watching us and I know I will get to speak to her in the future.

"I think that Tifa is one of the few people who really like me being around. She's been kinda quiet these past couple weeks, but she explained to me the problems she's been having accepting Aer's death. She told me she got a message from her too and she apologized for being so distant." Her tone was slightly sad at the thought of the others not wanting her around.

"Yuffie, Tifa is not the only person who enjoys being around you. I care about you and consider you my friend." He was somewhat shocked that he had said that part out loud and felt amusement from Chaos at his words. "These past few days have been quite nice for me as well. I am glad that you decided to stay with us after what happened." 

"Thanks Vince, I care about you too. I am thankful that you are here with me now and I am glad that you're coming with me. You are one of the only people that I trust." She walked over to him and gave him a quick hug around his middle.

She walked over and grabbed her bag off her bed. "Time to go…" She walked out the door with Vincent behind her. He almost ran into her as she stopped and let her eyes travel around the cozy inn. "I hope we can come back soon."

"We will." He said, looking down at her.

.::-o-::.

Dust was kicked up in the dry air of the canyon as the Highwind's engines roared to life and began its ascent into the sky. Yuffie stood at the window at the front of the bridge willing herself not to get sick during this short ride. She knew that staring out of the window wouldn't help much, but she couldn't bring herself to break her eyes away from the Village till she could no longer see it.

"We'll be at the coast in 'bout a fifteen minutes. I don't think anyone has had a chance to prep Tiko and Kira." Cid said quietly to Yuffie.

She glanced over her shoulder at the pilot trying to hide the shock she felt. This was the only time that she had ever heard him go without a string of curses that usually accompanied his speech. This was also the only time that she had heard him so quiet. "Thanks…I guess I'll go get my babies ready." She started for the door.

"HEY DUMBASS, get over here and take the controls for a few minutes. Yuffie, wait a second, I'll help ya." He gave the controls to the relief pilot and walked towards her.

"Umm…okay. Thanks Cid." Her voice laced with confusion. Cid Highwind had NEVER offered to help her do anything. After all, he hated her, right?

Cid and Yuffie left the bridge. Vincent's crimson orbs followed the pair while his eyebrow rose slightly.

The walk to the Chocobo pens was made in silence. Kira, Tiko and Yoshi warked happily as she saw the young ninja enter. She laughed as she saw the birds begin to hop and turn in circles. "Well hello, to you too!"

Cid watched her from the door as she walked up to each bird to ruffle their feathers and give them each a light peck on the head. His heart warmed at the sight.

Yuffie led Kira out of her stall and walked to the bridles and grabbed Tiko and Kira's.

"Yuffie, I'll get Tiko all set up for ya."

"Here ya go. Thanks for the help Cid." The nervousness she was feeling was evident in her voice.

They both went about getting the birds ready when Cid broke the silence. "Yuffie…"

"Yeah Cid?"

"I jus' wanted to apologize to you for the way I acted the other day. There was no need for me to act like that. You didn't do anything to get that kinda attitude outta me."

"That's okay Cid, I am sorry I yelled at you. I deserved everything that you said to me…even at Wutai." She cringed at the mention of her hometown.

"No Yuffie. You didn't even deserve what I said then and I apologize for that also. Although I was angry, I didn't need to talk to you the way I did."

Yuffie was silent. She didn't really know what to say to him.

"Yuffie, I know that I don't show it, but I am glad that you joined us. Sure, we've had our problems but to tell you the truth, I think of you like a niece…a bratty one, but a niece nonetheless.

The young ninja felt her emotional control slip slightly but quickly covered it with a cheesy grin. "Well its nice to know you care, old man." She punched him lightly. "Oh, I didn't hurt you did I? We all know how brittle the bones can be on the elderly."

He laughed at this and finished putting the bridle on Tiko. "Hey, I ain't that old brat!"

"Sure Gramps…" She walked over with Kira and took Tiko's reins in her free hand.

"CAPTAIN, PLEASE REPORT TO THE BRIDGE."

"Well, it looks as if this is where you get off. I better go take over before dumbass crashes my fuckin' ship. You be careful…I'm not quite sure of what it is that is so important for you to do, but it'd be nice if you brought you scrawny ass back in one piece."

"Thanks Cid. And of course I'll be back…I have the best bodyguard that I could possibly get protecting my 'scrawny ass'." He laughed and she winked at him as he left the pen.

She came out of the door with the two Chocobos in tow and was met by a waiting Vincent. "Am I right to assume that you and Cid have made peace?"

She dropped Kira's reins and walked over to her 'spot' in the cargo area of the Highwind to get her bag and weapon. "Yeah, it kinda shocked me though…" she trailed off deep in thought reclaiming the reins. The ship pitched as it landed at the coast. Yuffie groaned and turned an interesting shade of green. "I think it would be best if we left…urk…NOW…"

They mounted the golden birds and headed towards the cargo doors to be met by Cloud and Tifa. Cloud walked to Vincent and handed him a small pouch. "Here's the materia you needed. Good luck, contact us when you are done and we'll make plans." 

Vincent nodded. "Thank you Cloud."

"You guys be careful and come back safe…I wish I could go with you." Tifa said.

The tiny ninja hopped off her Chocobo and gave Tifa a hug. "Well be back in no time Teef, don't worry about us.

"I'll try not to…Vincent, you be careful too." She called to him over the ninja's shoulder.

"Always, Tifa. Thank you."

"GOOD LUCK GUYS!" Cid's voice blared from the intercom from the bridge.

Yuffie walked back over and hopped on her bird and they started for the door.

"YUFFIE WAIT!" They both stopped and turned around. "I forgot to give this to you this," she handed Yuffie a small piece of paper. "read it after we leave." Tifa winked at Yuffie with an evil glint in her eye.

"Uh okay…bye guys!" 

Tifa and Cloud watched the two Chocobos sprinted in the direction of the water as the bay doors closed.

"Teef, what was all that about?"

"Oh cloud, it's just girl stuff…you wouldn't be interested."

He did bother asking again. 'There were just some things that I'm safer not knowing.' He thought as they headed back to the bridge.

.::-o-::.

As they made their way towards the shoreline, Yuffie unfolded the piece of paper Tifa had handed to her before they left and read it:

_Hey Yuffs,_

_I just wanted to say good luck on whatever you have to do. _

_You know, call me crazy, but it looks to me like you have a crush on our resident gunslinger…don't deny it! You KNOW you love him!!_

_See ya when ya get back._

_Love, Teef_

"WHAT?!? 

Vincent slowed his Chocobo to match her speed, concern set in his eyes. "What is it Yuffie?"

"Sorry Vince, don't worry about it…I didn't mean to get so loud…but I AM SO GOING TO KILL HER WHEN WE GET BACK." She folded the paper and put it in her pocket as they continued their trip to Wutai.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

Well there's two chapters for ya (or three if you count chapter 7 parts 1&2) in one day. I already know that there's a lot of talking and I'm sorry gets down on knees Can ya ever forgive me?

There's a battle scene coming up and coming soon…a trip to the Northern Crater!!!

Ezri: So Tseng, was it good??

Tseng: grinning like an idiot with chocolate on his face Oh yeah!

Ezri: Do you forgive me for being so evil earlier…I was just upset cause my baby got hit in that stupid parking lot (That's the second damn time in a 1 ½ weeks that my damn car has gotten hit! I'm paying a lot for that fucking car) and I got sick from something at the cinco de mayo festival… and…and -whimpers-

Tseng: ah Ez, its okay. I forgive you! -pulls Ez into his arms and rubs her back-

Ez: Damn he has a nice chest! Thanks Tseng…I don't own final fantasy…(there's another reason to cry) square-enix does.

Tseng: lets get you to bed…you need some rest.

Ez: -mischievous glint in her eyes- are you coming with me???

Tseng: Of course.

Ez: Good, I'm really tired…let's go Tseng. See, I can trust you. Reno has wandering hands…had to slap him a few times, but it doesn't do much good cause he likes it rough…damn pervert!

7/19/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	11. Walking Tall

* * *

Chapter 11: Walking Tall

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1)

After two hours of crossing the sea, a pair of gold Chocobos stepped onto the warm sands of the Wutain Coast. The two riders hopped off the Chocobos and sat on the sand to give the two winded birds a break.

Vincent reached into his pack and handed Yuffie a bottle of water. The young ninja looked slightly nervous about the task that she was about to undertake.

"Are you nervous, Yuffie?"

She took a long swig of the slightly warm water and looked out over the crystal clear waters. "Yeah, I am. A little bit anyway…"

Vincent took a long pull from his own bottle "Do not be nervous. I know that you will succeed in this trial. You were taught extremely well. You must believe that you will be victorious…I believe that you will."

"Thanks Vince…I-I just don't know. I know I can beat that little punk Shake and the others. I think I can defeat Godo but…I just keep getting this feeling that something will be different about this battle. I never had the chance to watch one of the challenges at the pagoda because of my _job's_ 'extensive travel requirements.'" She said sarcastically, emphasizing the word 'job'.

Vincent had to smile at her remark. Despite the challenges that this young woman will face shortly, she remained level headed although she was nervous. She went to through her pack, digging deep and removed the Chocobo greens. His gaze followed her as she walked over to the birds. "Yuffie, you can not only _'think'_ that you can defeat Godo. You have the necessary skills, but you will have to push your self-doubt aside and _know_ that you can do this.

"I know Vinnie, but it's kinda hard." She reached up to stroke Tiko's beak. "I know I probably already said this, but I am glad you came with me. I would be a lot worse off right now if I had come alone."

Vincent raised an elegant eyebrow. "How so?"

She walked over and sat in front of him with her legs folded beneath her. "I feel more at ease when I'm around you. It's almost like I can think more clearly 'round you. If I was alone right now, I'd probably be thinkin' of all the reasons why I SHOULDN'T be doing this yet. I would be trying to convince myself that I wasn't ready…" she trailed off.

He looked across to her and held her gaze and simply said, "You are ready."

She nodded and looked towards the sky, "I guess we should get this show on the road then…" she began to stand.

"Wait…"

She looked down at him curiously from her half standing position and sat back on the warm sand.

Vincent reached into his pocket and pulled out the pink orb and held it in the palm of his claw. "I want you to have this." He reached over and lightly grasped her small hand in his larger one and placed the mastered luck orb in her hand.

"Isn't this the materia you bought at Cosmo Canyon?" He nodded. "Vinnie, I can't take this from you, I-" she was cut off when she saw him shake his head.

"Yuffie I bought it for you, not for myself." He coaxed her hand to close around the orb "I know that you can do this. You are a strong, intelligent and a beautiful young woman." She scoffed at him calling her beautiful. "You will succeed if you want it enough. If there is ever a time where you feel like giving up or things do not look as if they are fairing well, remember that you have luck on your side."

"Thank you Vincent." She placed the orb into a slot of her Minerva band. "You are good to me…" she got to her knees and hugged him tightly as she whispered in his ear "I thank Leviathan that he has blessed me with someone like you. Cheesy, I know, but its true." Her heart was pounding, and she felt the color rise in her cheeks when he wrapped his arms around her.

His heart was thudding painfully in his chest as her warm breath kissed his ear as she spoke. 'Gods…' he thought. "I am lucky to have you as well Yuffie."

He watched as she stood and started to her Chocobo, who had wandered closer to the water. He took a few deep breaths, stood and started for Tiko. 'I think I do feel more than friendship for her…but, it's too soon…isn't it?' he asked himself then quickly shook that thought away. Right now he had to be there for her and could not follow that line of thinking quite yet. He had to focus on her.

She rode back to him as he was hopping on Tiko. "We should be there in about ten minutes. Well, lets mosey…" she said mocking Cloud and laughing. He laughed with her and they headed to the city that was off in the distance.

.::-o-::.

They rode through the city and went straight to the Pagoda of the Five Mighty Gods. Yuffie decided the sooner that this was over, the better. The pair dismounted their Chocobos and Vincent secured them to a nearby post.

Walking over to her, Vincent pulled out the small, leather pouch that contained her materia while she retrieved the materia she had purchased for Godo out of her bag. "Vinnie, can you hold these for me? They're the ones for Godo."

He nodded and exchanged bags with her. "Those are your materia for the battle. Is there anything else that you might need before we enter?"

She slid the last orb into her Conformer and tied the ribbon Vincent had allowed her to use in her short hair. She shook her head "I think I got everything. Lets do this." Her voice was laced with determination as they walked the up the stairs and to the first level of the pagoda.

.::-o-::.

They entered an empty room where four of the five guardians waited. One of the guardians stood and walked forward as the others were rising.

"Welcome back Yuffie. We are glad to see you are well." The woman said with a bow.

Yuffie bowed in return "Thank you Chekhov."

"Have you come to see Lord Godo?"

"No, I have come to challenge the Guardians."

Chekhov's eyebrow rose slightly. "Very well. Yuffie Kisaragi, Daughter of Lord Godo Kisaragi, you have come forth seeking to challenge the Guardians of the Pagoda. We accept your challenge. Your skills and endurance will be tested today in the first step to obtaining your ninja title. Are you prepared?"

"Yes."

Chekhov turned to Vincent. "Friends of the challenger are allowed to accompany them as they proceed in battle. However, I ask that you do not interfere in any way or you will be removed."

Vincent nodded. "I understand."

Chekhov, Staniv, and Shake walked to the stairs to wait on their floors when Shake turned around and smirked at Yuffie. "I am so gonna kick your butt Yuffie!" He stuck his tongue at her and blew her a raspberry.

"In your dreams you spoiled little brat!" She yelled back as he disappeared up the stairs.

Yuffie turned her attention to Gorky, who was now standing before her. "Shall we begin?" she nodded as they both were getting into their battle stances.

"Power Change." He said.

The challenge had begun.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie ran towards Staniv and brought her arm down in a diagonal swipe across his forearm. He collapsed to the ground.

The guardians fell one by one. It also pleased Yuffie to wipe that 'I am almighty' look off of Shake's face. 'Things look good so far…but a lot can happen in the last battle.' She thought to herself, winded as she walked to Vincent.

Vincent watched as she approached him. He saw the beginning of bruises on her legs and arms but she paid them no attention. He pulled out her water bottle and handed it to her. "You only have one opponent remaining. You are doing well Yuffie."

She downed the bottle of water and handed it back to him. "Thanks Vince. This battle is going to be tough…I can feel it."

He placed his human hand on her shoulder and looked down at her small form. "You will complete this task successfully."

She nodded as they headed to the fifth floor of the pagoda. She stopped at the top stair and placed her hand on her right wrist where her Minerva band was and ran her thumb over the luck materia Vincent gave to her.

The other guardians entered the room as she made her way to the center walking tall with her head held high. Her gaze was fixed on her father as he began to speak.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, you have defeated four of the guardians. You have brought this challenge in order to receive your ninja title. As the final guardian, I accept your challenge. However, know this, if you hold back in this battle, you will be killed." Vincent stiffened at this. "As a ninja, you are to use your skill to their full potential and no less…regardless of your opponent."

Her eyes were still fixed on his as she bowed slightly. "I understand and have no intention of holding back."

"Then, let us begin. OMNI-CHANGE!"

A bright light filled the top floor of the pagoda as Godo was enveloped in the glow. His body morphed under the energy that was showered around his body. Despite the intensity of the light, Yuffie and Vincent watched the change while the other observers brought their hands up to shield their eyes.

When the light faded, what stood before her was defiantly not Godo. What remained was a beast that stood nearly seven feet tall. It's large head had three sides, each wearing either a gold, red, or white mask and it wielded a sword in one of its for hands.

Yuffie focused her energy on the yellow orb contained in her Conformer and brought the weapon in front of her. "Big Guard" she murmured as a green flash filled the room. As the barrier formed before her, she dashed forward bringing her shuriken upward, slicing the torso of the beast.

The beast reeled back and brought its sword down on Yuffie, leaving a thin line of blood on her arm in its wake. Her barrier took the brunt of the attack. Its head spun to the white mask it wore and growled menacingly at her.

The dueling pair circled each other, each sizing up their opponent's weaknesses. The beast launched into the air in an attempt to bring his weapon down on her once again but was stopped by Yuffie's Conformer.

She pushed its weapon away from her and stabbed a point of her Conformer deep into one of its arm pulling the weapon down its arm fiercely in an attempt to disable one of the arms.

.::-o-::.

Vincent watched as one of its arms dangled uselessly at its side. His heart felt as if it was beating out of his chest as he saw Yuffie nearly missed being sliced by the blade. He watched her as she made a graceful back flip and launch her Conformer at the beast and make a large gash in its leg.

.::-o-::.

The beast roared at Yuffie when her Conformer made contact with its leg. "Shit! I think I really pissed it off." She said to herself. Suddenly she felt pain course through her body and a yellowish light flashed in front of her eyes and enveloped her body in its glow. Her body fell back against the wall as she took a few quick deep breaths feeling deep lingering pain. 'I can't lose this fight!' she thought.

She pulled out a red orb from her band "Bahamut Zero!" The room went black once again then was filled with a eerie blue glow as Bahamut Zero sent a beam of pure energy from high above. The beast was consumed in the explosion it landed on the ground from the impact of the summon. Yuffie darted across the room, hitting it multiple times while it was still stunned.

A meaty hand was raised before it knocked her to the ground. It hopped to its feet, the numerous gashes oozing dark blood. The head spun once again to the golden mask. It raised its hand sending a spell towards the young ninja.

Yuffie felt the spell hit her as she was surrounded in a red mist. It was almost as if someone was sucking the life out of her body. It's head started spinning again and she took the opportunity to pull the potion she was given by Staniv when she defeated him.

She felt most of the pain leave her body just as the beasts' head stopped rotating and landed on the red mask. She saw it spinning another spell as she was sending hers out.

"Comet!" she shouted.

"Beast Sword!" It said in an inhuman voice.

The room grew dark then was filled with a red glow as the two contenders spells were cast. Yuffie's meteor slammed into the beast as a ball of red lightning sprouted from the ground under her feet, then consumed her. They were both thrown to the floor at the force of the two spells.

.::-o-::.

The five watching the battle gasped at the power behind the two attacks. Vincent watched helplessly as Yuffie crawled to her feet. 'Come on Yuffie, get up! You can do this!' His mind screamed.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie managed to pick herself and made it to her knees as the beast stood and sent another spell her way. A black orb shot from its hand and hit her in the chest. Gravity felt as if it were trying to tear her body apart. She cried out and was knocked back to the ground. Her body was wracked in pain.

As the head was spinning once again, she made it to her feet. She felt adrenalin dump into her system and anger flowed through her veins. She held her Conformer in her left hand as her right brushed over the band completely covering the luck materia. Her eyes were ablaze with black flames as her pupils dilated. "Lets end this!" She swung her Conformer in an elegant arch over her head.

She gave an evil grin at the beast whose head had landed on the white mask. "Doom of the living." She said in a silent but deadly whisper.

She ran at the beast so quickly, it didn't have time to dodge the attack. Her shuriken become a blur as she sliced and diced at it. Multiple hits were made and there was just no way that it could block the rapidly moving ninja's weapon.

She leapt into the air and the shuriken rose over her head as gravity pulled her back to the ground, she brought her Conformer down with incredible force. The beast flew against the opposite wall and did not get up. Yuffie fell to her knees, still injured and in great pain from the gravity attack.

The bright light filled the room once again and Godo lay on the ground, his breathing irregular from and exertion and the shock of the form reversion.

Yuffie pulled her body over to Godo and reached for her Conformer. She pulled out her cure materia and focused on it. She allowed her body to sink to the floor as placed her hand on Godo's chest and weakly whispered "Cure 3."

Green light flowed from the orb and surrounded his body. As the glow faded, his breathing became even once again and he sat up with help for Staniv and Gorky. Yuffie lay with her head on the cool floor as she focused her energy on the orb again. Her mind couldn't fully focus on the orb and was only able to produce a low-level cure spell.

As the spell ended she made it to her feet. Her body screamed in protest but she would not allow her pain to surface show now.

Godo stood and looked at his daughter. 'Her skills have improved. I didn't think that she would be able to defeat me.' He thought as he met her gaze that was trained on him.

"Yuffie, you have proven yourself worthy of your title. The skills that you have demonstrated her have shown the five guardians that you are worthy. Though you still have one task to complete, it seems you are well on your way." He walked over to her and reached into a hidden pocket of his kimono.

"This is the manual for 'All Creation.' It is a very powerful attack and few can truly master it." He placed a scroll in her hand. "This is summon of our great god, Leviathan. May he always protect you."

She remained silent and bowed to him.

"Congratulations Yuffie." Chekhov said before leading Gorky, Shake and Staniv back downstairs.

.::-o-::.

Only Yuffie, Godo, and Vincent remained in the room. Yuffie and Godo remained in the center of the room, their eyes still locked.

Vincent had remained silent during this but felt a pride swell in his chest for his young friend. 'I knew she could do it.' He thought.

**_'She is truly skilled._** The demon agreed.

.::-o-::.

Godo glanced at Vincent as if noticing him for the first time. "Do you mind leaving us for a moment, I need to speak to my daughter."

Vincent was about to leave when Yuffie stopped him. "No. He can stay. There isn't anything you can say to me that you can't say in his presence." She said in a voice that said there would be no negotiations.

"Very well Yuffie." He paused for a moment "Do you realize what today is?" not waiting for a reply, he continued. "Today is the twelfth day of November. You have eight days until your seventeenth birthday."

"I realize that father. I have brought you my _last_ delivery of materia." She motioned for Vincent to come over; her body was still protesting the fact that she was even standing.

He handed her the satchel with the materia she had purchased and returned to the side of the room.

"Here." She tossed the bag at Godo. She could tell he was trying his hardest not to look in the bag. "I realize what is require of me during the time after my birthday. It's because of this task that I will _not_ be returning to Wutai after my final visit to receive my title. After that will return here on the eve before my eighteenth birthday.

"I will give Chekhov my information in case there is ever an emergency and I _need_ to be contacted. I know that she will not give this information out to _anyone_ and I trust her."

Godo's eyes widened at this. "You do realize it will be harder for you to find a good Wutain male, don't you?"

She smirked at him. "Tradition doesn't say that it has to be a Wutain male. Tradition doesn't even say that you have to approve of my choice. But know this, the man I choose, or that chooses me will be more honorable, dedicated and loving than any man I could find here. If I were to stay here to choose, I would be hounded by every man in this city only because they seek power.

"I know the person that I choose will not be corrupted by power." She stated firmly.

Vincent watched this scene mesmerized by the way that Yuffie was standing up for herself and not allowing her future to be dictated by her father anymore than need be.

Godo sighed in defeat. "Very well Yuffie."

At that, Yuffie turned her protesting body and headed for the stairs as Godo sat on the floor. Vincent followed her and as the made it to the stairwell, her legs gave out on her from sheer exhaustion. She began to fall towards the stairs and closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. She felt Vincent's warm hand wrap around her waist and pull her against him to prevent her from going down the stairs the hard way.

He reached for her Conformer and pulled out the Cure materia, using the power of the orb to summon a cure spell for her. She felt the spell wash over her like cool water on her skin. She sighed in relief…even though the pain was still there; it was brought down to a more bearable level.

"Thank you Vincent…lets get out of here and contact the others." He nodded and helped her down the remaining flights of stairs.

.::-o-::.

They finally made their way outside and he sat her down near their waiting birds.

Yuffie groaned, "Ya know, that place could really use an elevator…"

Vincent gave a slight smile as he pulled out his PHS and pressed the white button to speed dial Tifa's number.

"Hello?" Tifa's cheery voice came over the line.

"Tifa."

"Vincent! How are you? Did you guy do what you needed to?"

"Yes, Yuffie successfully accomplished her task."

"Good! Tell her congratulation on whatever it is she had to do."

Vincent turned to the young ninja, who was now lying next to Tiko, her head resting on his soft feathers. "Tifa says Congratulations."

Yuffie nodded and smiled, then closed her eyes.

"She says thank you Tifa. Did you defeat weapon yet?"

"Yep…we had to track it down a few times before we finally got rid of it, but the ship took some damage in our last battle."

Vincent's brow furrowed slightly "Was the damage major?"

She sighed. "No, but we are grounded until we get the problem fixed."

"Do you want us to come to you? How long will it take for repairs?"

"Let me check…"

Vincent could her Tifa calling to Cid through the phone. 'Hey Cid, how long till we're up again? Do you want them to come to us? …What? ….Okay.' He could hear Cid's garbled voice in the background.

"Sorry 'bout that Vincent. He says we will probably be running by late morning…were losing light over here so we'll have to stop repairs in a half hour or so. You guys stay put, well pick you up tomorrow. Do you have money to rent a room?"

"Just a moment Tifa."

Vincent covered the phone with his hand. "Yuffie, the Highwind took some damage so they will come and pick us up tomorrow. Is there somewhere we can stay for the night?"

She opened an eye to peek at the gunman. "Yeah, we can stay at my house. We'll have to stop to get some food on the way there…I'm my refrigerator is a little bare right now." She closed her eye again.

"We will be staying at Yuffie's house, Cloud and Cid both know where it is located. Call me a half hour before you arrive so we can be prepared."

"No problem Vince. I'll see you both tomorrow. Bye!"

"Goodbye Tifa."

Yuffie stirred and lifter her head off of Tiko's back with great effort. "Didya get everythin' sorted out Vinnie?

"Yes, they will call us in the morning."

"Okay then, lets drag my sorry carcass back to my place."

"Yuffie, you definitely are not sorry…you should ride Tiko, I know you must still be in a great deal of pain despite the cure spells. I will go into the market and choose something for us."

"Vinnie my boy, you will get no protests from me." At that, she pulled herself on Tiko's back as Vincent grabbed Kira's reins as they started for the market.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

Ok, one down one to go. It is _extremely_ hard for me to write fight scenes and it took a while for me to write this one. I am glad that part is over. I had to play the Wutai side trip over again because I couldn't remember the attacks and I had to get a better feel for it.

I know some of you might not like the part where Vince is talking about the luck plus materia but ya know, I don't care. -Ezri dances around her room doing her newly patented 'I don't care dance'-

Reno: -alks into the room looking exhausted and collapses into a chair- Hey.

Ezri: -Smirking- how was your trip? -Walks over to the smoking heap that use to be her car.- Thanks a lot X…hmm, I wonder -Pulls out a Full Cure and cast it on the wreckage…her car reappears but the dent and scratches that were left after it was hit are still there-

Ez: -Sighs- Well at least I can drive it now.

Reno: I don't think I have ever been this tired before. I was constantly at Destiny's beck and call the entire time I was there!

Ezri: Well that's why I sent you! I was hoping she would put you to good use. -Picks up her cell and calls someone-

-Rude appears out of thin air-

Rude: … …You called?

Ez: Yup, you're on guard duty for a while, I need you to protect my car from people like X and the psycho drivers out on the roads. If they come closer than 3 feet, shoot them.

Rude: … … -Nods-

Ez: Reno, feel like doing the disclaimer?

Reno: Yeah, yeah…Ezri doesn't own final fantasy, yada yada yada Square-Enix does.

Ez: You're really that tired…-he nods- poor baby, lets get you to bed…-Waves at readers as she drags Reno into the other room- Till next time.

OH! -Ezri Runs back in- I will be a week or so before I will post again. In the mean time, please go read and review my story "Of Them All" It's a Cloud/Yuffie one shot. Its fluffy so all you fluff haters be warned. I am really proud of that story and hope you all like it. If ya don't, oh well. See ya!! -Walks back into the other room-

Ez: Reno put your clothes back on you perv, I thought you were tired! Go to sleep!

7/19/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	12. Hidden Talents and Sleepovers

* * *

Chapter 12: Hidden Talents and Sleepovers

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1)

"You stay here…I will be back in a few moments."

Yuffie yawned and rested her head on the back of Tiko's. "Okay Vinnie."

.::-o-::.

Vincent went down the small isles of the market, careful to keep the claw under his cloak. He really didn't feel like having people stare at it right now.

He made good time grabbing items for dinner and breakfast. He was in and out of the store in less than ten minutes. Vincent walked over to the Chocobos and stared at Yuffie in wonderment. She had managed to fall asleep, still leaning against Tiko's head.

Vincent grabbed the reins of both birds and led them to her house. He really didn't want to wake her but he had to, he didn't have her key. "Yuffie, where's your house key?" She mumbled something and pointed to a front pocket in her bag. "Is there a stable somewhere nearby?"

"In back." She said simply, and fell back asleep.

He took the birds to the stable and made sure they had food and water. The young woman remained unbothered by the movement and continued to sleep while he cared for the birds. 'Adrenalin can come in handy, but sometimes the exhaustion is not worth it.'

He placed the groceries from the market into his backpack, grabbed their two packs and plucked her off of her ride. She weighed next to nothing and had no difficulty balancing all of his supplies. As he walked around her house to the entrance, he felt her bury her face in his chest and wrap her arms around his neck.

Vincent's heart pounded almost painfully against his ribs as he pulled her closer to his chest. He felt slightly dizzy as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was wonderful! He had not experienced this in decades and thought he would never again after Lucrecia. Here he was, carrying one of the most beautiful and brave women he had ever know…and it felt good.

As Vincent walked to the front door of her house, he felt a familiar wave of guilt hit him, but pushed it away. 'If I am to start a new life like she wanted, I cannot feel guilty over the relationships that I have with others. I can no longer dwell in the past.' He told himself as he unlocked the door.

Yuffie's house was very welcoming. The couch and futon cushion were a deep blue with tan throw pillows and a folded fleece blanket, giving the impression of endless blue oceans meeting sand. Beautiful paintings adorned the walls around the large oak bookcase. It was a little dusty, but her home was very well kept.

Vincent walked over and gently laid her on the couch and removed her shoes, sat them on the soft carpet and covered her with the blanket. He removed his cloak and sat on the arm of the couch, removed his shoes and placed their shoes by the door.

"I guess I should start dinner now." He murmured to himself grabbing his pack as he walked into the open kitchen. He removed the groceries from the bag and placed some items in the refrigerator.

Vincent washed his hands, feeling the bristles of the cleaning brush move over the sensory receptors embedded within his artificial hand as he made sure it was absolutely clean. With his hands dry, he removed the needed pots, pans, and bowls and soon was cooking up a storm.

* * *

An hour later…

* * *

Yuffie was quite content sleeping on the overstuffed couch, that is, until a delightful aroma began to drift into the living room. Her stomach growled and her eyes opened hesitantly. She rolled onto her side and smiled as she saw Vincent stirring something on the stove and the reach down to peek at something in the oven.

Yuffie stood looking down at her sock clad feet and then noticed that Vincent had also removed his metal tipped boots. Her muscles protested loudly at their use as she got to her feet. She allowed her smile to grow as she carefully tip-toed to the kitchen area and leaned against the wall.

Vincent moved through the kitchen with grace with his back to her. He opened the fridge and grabbed a block of white cheese and began grating a small amount of the dry cheese into a bowl.

"Hey Vinnie, I didn't know you could cook..."

Vincent whipped his head around and glanced at her, slightly startled. He hadn't heard her get up. "I am sorry if I woke you however, dinner is almost ready." The teakettle whistled and he reached remove it from the burner.

Her stomach growled again and she placed her small hand over her protesting stomach. "Naw, you didn't wake me, my stomach did. Need any help?"

"If you wish, you could set the table."

Yuffie finished setting the table as Vincent dished up their meal. He walked over to the table and pulled a chair out for Yuffie. She looked up from her seat "Thanks Vinnie, your such a gentleman."

He looked over at her as he went to grab the plates. "No problem." He sat her plate on the table and her eyes went wide as he went back to grab a small tray that held the tea, grated Parmesan, and fresh bread. Vincent had made pasta with a creamy Parmesan sauce with just a touch of garlic, baked chicken breast, and steamed broccoli.

Her mouth watered at the site of it all. "Wow! This looks sooo good Vincent!"

Vincent felt a blush rise in his cheeks but quickly stamped it out, replacing it with a shy smile instead. "I have not had to cook in quite a while." He poured them both a cup of tea and took his seat across from her.

Yuffie took a bite of her pasta and closed her eyes savoring the taste. "Mmmm…Oh Vinnie you can cook for me anytime! This is the best home cooked meal I have had since… since…I don't even remember when. "

He smiled at her. "I'm glad you like it. I would be pleased to cook for you again. I had forgotten how much I enjoy it. Don't tell the others…I do not wish to be demoted to the Highwind's cook."

Her jaw dropped slightly. "Is it me or did you just tell a joke?" He didn't answered but the smile didn't leave his face. "Vincent Valentine, I do believe you are coming out of your shell."

"Thank you."

The finished their meal in companionable silence. Yuffie looked out of the kitchen window and saw the first stars begin to poke though the curtain of black above. Vincent could not tear his gaze away from her as she looked out the window. "Yuffie," she turned to face him. "I just want to congratulate you on your victory. You showed all the strength that I knew you were capable of. I know your mother is proud of everything that you have accomplished today…I am proud of you." His voice had decrease to just above a whisper.

"Thank you Vincent, I hope she was watching." She said with a warm smile.

"She was."

.::-o-::.

The table had been cleared and the dishes washed. Vincent decided that they should turn in early. Yuffie was still recovering from her trial and needed the rest. Avalanche would be arriving sometime tomorrow morning and they both wanted to be well rested.

Vincent was seated on the couch reading a book the he had found on her bookshelf about Wutain art and was currently admiring a ornate blue and white vase. Yuffie was in the shower since he had already taken his and had changed into some loose black sweats and t-shirt. It wasn't long before he heard the ninja's voice.

"Oh gross!" She came out of her bathroom limping heavily without her brace a few moments later in her green pajama top and shorts.

"What's wrong?" He cast a curious glance in her direction.

"How long do you think it will take for these to clear up?" Her legs and arms were riddled with numerous bruises. They ranged in color from angry red to almost black surrounded by a green border.

"It might take a few days for the blood to disperse from the bruises but when we join up with Avalanche again, the full cure materia might cut that time down to a day."

She plopped on the couch next to him. "Oh well, I guess I can stand having multicolored skin for another day. Hey Vince, you got any other hidden talents I should know about besides your cooking?"

"Umm…" Vincent didn't know what to tell her.

"Come on Vinnie, how bout this: you tell me one and I'll tell you one of mine."

He hesitated for a moment while thinking. "Okay. While in the Turks, I didn't have a lot of time to socialize with anyone outside of the Turks. I had no desire to 'get to know' many of my co-workers besides Tseng. Well, I finally grew tired of watching TV and reading in my quarters and decided to pick up a hobby."

"I have always been interested in the arts so I decided to explore it. I decided that it might be interesting to learn how to read music. It took me a few weeks but I learned to sight-read almost anything. I eventually taught myself how to play piano and became pretty good at it and enjoyed it. I also learned to play other instruments as well over the years."

"What all did you play Vinnie?"

"Piano, violin, and guitar. I own a flute as well, but I don't play it as much."

"Wow. I didn't know you were so musically inclined Vinnie. Which is your favorite?"

Vincent looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't have just one favorite. I think the guitar and the violin rank equally." Yuffie's eyes went wide at the thought of Vincent playing something as delicate as a violin. "I enjoyed them the most because it was a way to break away from the reality of my job. I was never one for violence. The sounds that they both produce are so rich and calming to me…playing them was my way of escape it…"

"Do you still have them?"

"I think they are still in my quarters at the Shinra Mansion. I would go into the Nibel Mountains and play for Lucrecia."

She picked up his claw and traced the metal seams on it. "I would love to hear you play one day."

"If they are still there, I will."

"So I guess it's my turn?"

"You don't have to if-"

"No, its okay Vince. I don't mind. Besides, I said I would…its only fair." She broke in before he could finish. "You see those paintings over there?" He nodded. "Look in the lower right hand corner just above the frame edge."

Vincent walked over to the painting. It was an absolutely stunning painting of the area around the Pagoda. It was so detailed, showing two children feeding the fish in the pond near the Pagoda. Then he saw it. Down in the corner in delicate black brushstrokes was a name…

_'Y. Kisaragi, 15-16'_

His head snapped back to Yuffie who was watching him from the couch. "You painted this?"

"Its not that good, I know but-" she started but was interrupted by Vincent.

"Yuffie, do not deny your talent. This is one of the most beautiful paintings I have ever seen. I do have a question though…"

"Shoot."

"What are the numbers for after your signature?"

"Well, I had just turned fifteen when I started it and finished it about a month before I met up with Avalanche when I was in between travels. I have always love to paint and draw. My mother encouraged me to build those skills.

"One day, I had my sketchpad in my pack as I was sitting near the pagoda and started drawing. I knew that it would take me a while to finish it because I was seldom in Wutai, so I ran to my fathers home and swiped his camera and took a few pictures so I could get the colors right when I transferred the drawing and painted it on a larger easel."

"Yuffie, you are an amazing artist to be so young. It is rare to see someone twice your age that captures detail like that." He was still awed over the fact that his Yuffie had created something of such beauty.

"Thanks Vincent." She yawned. "I guess I should hit the hay. You can have the futon. I don't sleep in my room too often because of the drippy faucet in the bathroom. I haven't had a chance to have it fixed…it drives me nuts. I will crash on the couch." She said going to her bedroom to grab the extra blankets.

She walked back into the living room and placed the blankets on the futon for Vincent she he stopped her. "Yuffie, I will take the couch, you take the futon." He saw her open her mouth to protest but silenced her when he put an ungloved finger to her lips. "There will be no debate. You are still recovering from your trial earlier today, if you sleep on the couch, you will feel far worse tomorrow."

"Alright you win…this time." She sighed and laid back on the futon.

Vincent turned out the light and slipped under the blankets on the couch. "Goodnight Yuffie."

"Night Vince."

.::-o-::.

Three hours later, Vincent's eyes snapped open and grabbed his Death Penalty at the sound of Yuffie's pleading cry.

"NO! Please!"

His eyes darted around the room, checking for intruders but found none. He looked at Yuffie, who was tangled in her blankets and trashing on the futon. He quickly made his way over to futon and sat on its edge. He gently freed her arms of the blanket and attempted to wake her. "Yuffie? Yuffie wake up, your having a nightmare." He received no response from the distraught young woman but her pleading continued.

"No! Please don't hurt them!"

"Yuffie, wake up." he gently shook her.

"No, no, no DON'T! Leave him alone! Oh my god, Hojo stop!" She began crying hysterically.

Vincent reached the young ninja and pulled her to his chest, rocking her. "Yuffie…shhh…it's okay. Its just a dream."

Her cries slowed to a few hiccups but the tears still fell from her closed eyes. "Vincent, I'm so so sorry…I couldn't help you…I couldn't get free…please don't die…" her words became whispers so soft he couldn't even hear them as she fell back into a calm slumber still holding on to Vincent.

Vincent was shocked by what she said. His eyes narrowed and he cursed that bastard Hojo for causing so many so much pain.

A dull ache had developed in his chest at the torment she had gone through only moments ago. It made him wonder if she had always had such intense nightmares.

.::-o-::.

Now that she was calm, he tried to free himself from her grasp and make her comfortable once again. Seeing that this was not going to happen without waking her, he pulled her close and moved to the top of the futon while pushing her pillow between his back and the wall. He pulled the blankets over them and looked down at her.

'She looks like an angel when she's asleep.' He though as he pressed his lips to the top of her head and closed his eyes, pulling her closer to him.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

I know some of you might think its weird that I have Vinnie playing a flute, you might even think its corny but if there are any ladies out there reading this, picture it like this…

_  
We have Vinnie standing alone on a stage under a spotlight, wearing all black and looking sexy as ever. His long hair pulled back in a loose ponytail with a few strands escaping to frame is handsome face…he picks up a violin (or flute), his beautiful red eyes close as he starts playing his heart out. _

In my twisted little mind, that would be perfect…my heart would stop just at the sight!

Reno: -Looks at Ezri like she's insane- Um, yeah…okay…

Ez: Shut up Reno…he's hot!

Reno: -Pouting- Well I'm hot too…

Ez: Yeah you are but Vinnie is just so…Vinnie! -Vincent appears behind Ezri, grins and places his hand on Ez's shoulder.-

Reno: -Sniffling- I just can't be around you right now…I'm goin' back to Destiny's house…

Ez: Ah come on Reno, I still love ya man!

Reno: I know, I'll be back… -Snaps his finger and appears on destiny's doorstep.-

Ez: Mmmm…-who is now receiving a one handed scalp massage from Vinnie-

Vincent: Seeing as our darling author is otherwise occupied -Ez is slumped in her chair with a content grin and drooling as he continues the massage- I will do the disclaimer. -Pulls out a piece of paper-

Ezri-Candy does not own Final fantasy or any of its characters, Square-Enix does…She just brings us out to play.

Vincent: She isn't able to speak right now, but I see that she finally finished Chapter 22 and looks like she's about to start Chapter 23. Expect a new chapter in a week or so but while you wait, you should check out her two new fics.

Of Them All: It's a Cloud/Yuffie where I hook up with Tifa. Avalanche is working with Reeve and the Turks under the new GRO to rebuild and expand the planets cities after meteor. While working together Cloud and Yuffie realize their feeling for each other and Cloud tells her in an original way.

Life Without You: A slightly dark Kingdom Hearts Squall/Yuffie. (Story Complete) Squall is being plagued by memories of the actions he took when Hollow Bastion was attacked. Yuffie tries to help him with his problem, which eventually leads to an argument between the pair where harsh words are accidentally said.

Vincent: Hopefully Ezri regains consciousness soon. Please do not forget to read and review. She also would like to thank her new reviewers:

TheEvilOne69

Torahiko

And also:

SS/Destiny Daae (hope your finals go well)

Angel280 (Who is currently writing another fic…YAY!)

Yeyana Valentine

Lone Gunmen (I'm glad you liked Of Them All)

She really appreciates all of your support and kind emails and will see you all next time.

7/19/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	13. Returns

* * *

Chapter 13: Returns

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1)

Vincent opened his eyes and stared at the wall. He didn't know what to think at the moment. 'That dream…' he trailed off in his mind.

This was the second time that he had the dream…but this time it was different...in this one, the people spoke.

* * *

Vincent's Dream

* * *

Vincent was walking on a plain of dry cracked soil while tumbleweeds blew in the distance. He wasn't quite sure of where he was, but felt compelled to keep walking.

After walking for what seemed like an eternity, the ground began to gradually slope higher and higher. He had seen no one so far while walking, and he felt an overbearing feeling of loneliness and despair growing deep in his chest, but continued to walk. When he had finally reached the top of the hill, lush green grass and flowering bushes thrived here the scent of wildflowers filled the air. Admiring the sheer, unscathed beauty of this place He had been climbing then came to a screeching halt and it felt as if his heart stopped beating.

Standing near the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean with her back to him stood Lucrecia, looking as beautiful as ever, in a white sundress and a yellow straw hat. She was having an animated conversation with a slender woman with brown hair down past her shoulders wearing a similar sundress, but in a light shade of yellow.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?"

Lucrecia turned from the edge of the cliff and smiled at him. "Hello Vincent. Your journey to this place alone has been a long one has it not? It has been full of pain and solitude." She stated simply.

He was confused but answered. "Yes."

"Think of that journey as your life…you have suffered needlessly for years. The pain you felt on your way to this point is actually the pain that you have been suppressing for the last thirty years. It doesn't have to be like that. You don't need to feel like that."

Lucrecia turned away from Vincent and walked towards the woman who was still looking at the blue waters below the cliff. "I told you that I wanted you to live. I want you to move on, and you have made a good start. You have someone who is willing to be there for you, who will stand by your side, who cares deeply for you." She reached down and took the brown haired woman's hand and gave her an encouraging nod. They both turned and Vincent blinked.

"Yuffie?" She looked so different. Her hair was a beautiful shade of chocolate brown; he had never seen it so long. Her eyes were bright with happiness and the sundress gave her the look of innocence.

The smile that was on her face grew. "Hi Vince!"

Lucrecia pulled Yuffie forward by her hand. "Vincent, she will be there for you, but you must continue to be there for her as you have been." She took Vincent's hand and joined it with Yuffie's.

Vincent gently squeezed Yuffie's hand and smiled at her. "I will always be there for her and she knows it."

"Good." Lucrecia walked to Vincent and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I must go now. Take care of her."

"I will."

* * *

End of Dream

* * *

He looked down at the young woman in his arms as she started to stir. She slowly opened her sleepy eyes and looked up at him. For a moment, confusion flashed across her gray orbs but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Morning Vince. What's going on?" She asked but made no move to leave his arms.

She saw a faint wave of red tint Vincent's cheeks. 'Aww, he's so cute when he blushes!' she thought.

"Last night, I heard you cry out. You were having a nightmare…a bad one by the look of it." He said, with his claw still wrapped around her waist. At that she looked confused for a moment, but as the dream returned, her eyes glazed over and she shuddered.

"You were talking in your sleep. I tried to wake you, but I couldn't so I sat with you until you calmed down. I didn't want to wake you after that and fell asleep here. I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable."

"Actually Vinnie, I am quite comfortable right now, so I don't think I'll be moving just yet." She said with a smile in her voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Actually yeah, I do. Who knows, it might help stop them."

'So she has had these sorts of nightmares before.' He thought to himself but made no mention of it.

"In my dream, Hojo was still alive and Avalanche was locked in a cell in his lab." She took a deep breath then continued. "I don't know why, but Hojo had me tied to a chair sayin' that I would have the pleasure of watching one of his experiments.

"He nodded to the guards as I screamed at him to stop and tried to break free, but he wouldn't. The guards came from the cell with you, and you were cuffed around your wrists and ankles and couldn't escape."

She closed her eyes as the tears began to flow. Vincent wrapped his arms tighter around her in support. After what happened in the horrible dream, she was very grateful at the contact.

"They strapped you to a table and started doing awful things to you. I tried so hard to get free, my wrists were bleeding from the ropes and somehow I had managed to get free. I went to attack him, but he just disappeared but you were still there, bleeding-" She took a deep breath but her voice was still choked. "Nothing I tried worked…and you…you were gonna-"

"Shh…its all right Yuffie. You don't have to continue.

"Its okay, I need to finish…it was weird ya know. One minute I was in the lab, then a feeling of calm washed over me and I was standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean. It was so peaceful, and I could have sworn I wasn't alone, but I don't remember anything after that.

His eyes widened for a moment. 'On some level, Yuffie was there with me on that cliff. I am not sure as to how, but on some level, she was there with me…Lucy was right.' He thought.

"Yuffie, I am fine and Hojo is dead. He can no longer hurt you, me or anyone else. And even if was still alive today; I wouldn't allow him to hurt you…ever. I would protect you with my life, my friend."

She buried he face deeper into his chest and a garbled "ank ou ncnet" (thank you Vincent) was heard. They sat like that for a few minutes both enjoying the closeness when Yuffie's stomach began to protest again.

Vincent chuckled. "Hungry?"

She laughed also, her eyes still a little red. "Vincent Valentine, you're awful! Laughing at a poor, starving girl."

"You mean poor, starving princess?" At this, she scoffed and playfully slapped his arm. "Do you mind if I make breakfast?"

"After last nights dinner, you're asking me if I mind _your_ cooking?"

"I take that as a no?"

"Get in that kitchen man!"

She crawled of his lap and watched as he stood, saluted and marched into the kitchen. 'He is definitely loosening up…around me at least.' She laughed and glanced at the clock. '9:30, I guess I better grab a quick shower and get dressed.'

She pulled her aching, battered body off the futon and went into the unused bedroom, grabbed a pair of black shorts, a black top and her brace and hopped into the shower.

.::-o-::.

Vincent was putting the finishing touches on their breakfast of omelets filled with cheese, ham, and mushrooms; buttered toast and orange juice when Yuffie sat at the table and poured them each a glass of orange juice. He sat the plates on the table and watched as Yuffie dove into her omelet. "Mmm…I think I will keep you as my personal chef, Vinnie."

He smiled as he ate his own breakfast. "Tifa will be calling to let us know when they will arrive. My PHS is on the counter if she should call while I am in the shower."

She nodded. "Hey ya know, I kinda like that sound of that…Chef Vinnie…It has a nice ring to it dontcha think?"

He laughed and stood from the table and was about to wash his plate when Yuffie call out to him.

"Vinnie, don't worry about the dishes, I'll get them." He nodded his thanks, grabbed his clothes and went for the shower.

.::-o-::.

Halfway through washing the dishes, his PHS rang. "Shit!" Yuffie searched for a towel to wipe the soap off her hands as the phone continued ringing "Hold your horses, geez! Hello?" She answered with a hint on irritation.

Tifa's voice came through "Yuffie, you alright? I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I was washing dishes, that's all. What's up?"

"We're about twenty minutes away, we'll meet you near the entrance of town."

"Okay, we'll be ready."

"Hey, so how did it go?"

"Mission accomplished. It was difficult but it's done."

"Listen to me…I don't even know what the heck you had to do." Tifa's amused voice came through the phone.

Yuffie laughed. "I'll tell you after we come back onboard but it stays between us."

"No problem. Well, I guess I better get going, I will see ya in a bit."

"Hey Tifa?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know that I am going to kill you for that note, right?"

Tifa let out an overly dramatic sigh along with a "Yes ma'am." Then laughed. "You know its true…"

Yuffie didn't answer. "SEE! You can't even answer me!"

"I swear Teef, if one word of this gets out, I am going to shove my Conformer so far up your-"

"Whoa, whoa! They won't hear anything from me I swear. I don't think having the Conformer shoved anywhere would be too comfortable."

"You think right. See ya."

"Bye."

Yuffie placed the PHS back on the counter and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Vincent's voice.

"You know, you really should not threaten to impale your friends on your weapon." He said with an amused grin.

The ninja flushed bright red. "How…how long have you been there?"

"Don't worry, I only heard the part about your Conformer. So when will they be here?" He ran his hand through his damp mane as he leaned against the wall.

"Uh, the should be here in about 10-15 minutes…we have to meet them at the entrance." 'Gods, doesn't he know how good he looks when he does that.' She watched as he tied the scarlet fabric around his head and grabbed his cloak then began pulling the materia out of her weapon and bracelet.

She handed Vincent the small orbs and he was pleased to notice that she still had the Luck materia in her Minerva band.

He placed the materia in his pocket. "We should head out. Tiko and Kira need to be saddled again."

"OH, I forgot to feed them this morning!" She said feeling guilty.

"Don't worry, I fed them before I started breakfast." He picked up their bags and went to the door. "Shall we?"

She said as she step out the front door. "Vince, you don't have to carry my pack."

"I don't mind."

.::-o-::.

The sat on their Chocobos and watched the Highwind approach from the east and land a few hundred yards away from the town. The cargo doors opened to reveal Tifa and Cloud waiting for them.

They entered the belly of the Highwind and Vincent hopped off of Tiko and allowed a crewman to grab the reins. Tifa took Kira back to the stables behind the crewman. He walked over and helped a wincing Yuffie off of Kira careful of the razor sharp Conformer attached to her back as the blond and brunette approached them.

"Welcome back guys." Cloud greeted them.

"Thanks. I really appreciate you lettin' us go and all."

"No problem, Yuffs."

Vincent reached into his pocket and pulled out the orbs. "You can have these back. Thank you for allowing us to use them."

Cloud's eyes grew large to see that they now had two Bahamut Zero's, their enemy skill had learned the previously missing Trine spell, and they also had a new summon, Leviathan.

He held up the Leviathan materia to the light. "Wow, where did you get this from?"

"That was given to Yuffie for completing her task." Vincent said allowing pride to seep into his voice.

"Yuffie, are you sure you don't want to keep this?" He said with his eyebrow arched slightly. Tifa had walked back to the trio and was looking over Cloud's shoulder at the materia.

"You can keep it. All I ask is that I get the new Leviathan once this one is mastered."

"Thank you Yuffie, this will be useful in our arsenal."

They walked into the brightly lit briefing room where the materia was stored. Tifa glanced at Yuffie who was still relying on Vincent for some support. Her eyes widened when she saw the numerous bruises that marred the young ninjas flesh.

"YUFFIE! What in the hell happened to you?" Tifa said, gently grabbing her arm to inspect the bruises. Cloud stood at her sided as a shocked expression grew on his face.

"I didn't see those when we were in the hold. Were you both attacked?" He said grimacing at a particularly bad one on her upper arm.

Vincent reached over Tifa's head and into the materia cabinet grabbing the full cure. He placed his hand on her back and focused on the orb. "Full Cure."

Yuffie was surrounded in a bright green flash and felt most of the pain leave her body. She was still a little wobbly but a lot better than she was when they arrived.

"Thanks Vince." He nodded and she looked at Cloud. "I can't tell you much right now, but we expected that there would be injuries when we left, so we were prepared."

Cloud was confused by her cryptic reply but slowly nodded his head. "You're sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I should be at a hundred percent tomorrow." She gave a look to Tifa that said she would talk to her later. Tifa mouthed, "okay" to Yuffie.

"We'll I think we should fill you both in on the weapon." Yuffie gave a slight sigh. "Don't worry, it wont take long. We also will get together at 4:30 to discuss what will happen at the crater."

Cloud said gesturing to the seats that surrounded the large table. "As Tif told you, the weapon has been destroyed. Barret was slightly injured but will be fine, he's resting in his quarters."

Tifa walked over to the weapons cabinet and opened it pulling out something metallic. "We found this after we defeated the weapon." She handed Yuffie another shuriken that had a small engraved picture of a sunrise.

"I've heard of this, it's called the Rising Sun…" She trailed off, deep in thought. "Thanks."

"No problem. We should be heading the peninsula north of Rocket Town now. Everyone who is on the Highwind needs to attend so we're setting down there. Till then, you can do whatever you need." Tifa said as she closed the cabinet.

Cloud stood from his seat and started for the maps and charts along the walls of the briefing room but paused before he reached them. "Yuffie?"

Yuffie tried to gather some of the energy she usually has and reflect it in her voice. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She gave cloud a crooked grin from her seat. "No problem Spike!"

Cloud nodded with a small smirk and walked over to a chart in the room.

Yuffie went to stand but let out a small grunt and sat back down heavily in her chair. "Yuffie, are you ready? I will help you back to your quarters."

"Just a sec. Tifa, if you still want to, you can stop by my quarters in about thirty minutes."

"I'll be there."

Yuffie nodded to Vincent as he helped her out of the room. A grin grew on Tifa's face as she noticed Yuffie's outfit. Her all-black outfit with her red Conformer went well with Vincent's attire. 'I bet they didn't even realize it.'

Her thoughts we broken by Cloud as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and let his chin rest on the top or her head.

She gave a fulfilled sigh and leaned into the embrace as he kissed the top of her head. Aeris was right. She should have told Cloud a _long_ time ago.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

Ok, that was Chapter 11 and We are getting closer and closer to the Northern Crater. -Jumps to avoid eternal star's whip for not posting sooner- Geez, that was close ES! I got done sooner than I thought with chapter 23, but I might end up redoing it. I have the craziest idea for another story. I think it will be a Yuffie/Sephiroth -Cowers in the corner.- Please don't hurt me!

There's this story called "Deeper Into You" its rated NC-17 so I don't think there's a slight revised version on this site. It's a Yuffie/Seph and I hope the author finishes it soon. If you want to know where to find it, let me know but just remember, it's the more mature crowd.

Anyway, Vinnie can't come talk to you all today, he's a little…tied up -Wags eyebrows-, Reno is still mad at me and is over at Destiny's house, Tseng took that $750 check I got from the insurance company to the ATM -YAY!!!- cause these ghetto folks won't mess with a Turk, and Rude is still guarding my car. So I guess I'll have to pull someone else to do the disclaimer while I go visit my Vinnie Boy…

-Snaps fingers and Sephiroth appears as she walks out of the room.-

Seph: -Sighs- Let's just get this over with…

Ez: -Calls from the other room- Be nice Sephy, after you're done here, your going to visit Angel280 for a while…

Seph: -Grins- Can Cloud come with?

Ez: Yeah Sure!

Seph: Ezri doesn't own final fantasy or any of its characters, Square-Enix does. She would like to thank…Hey Ez, you forgot to give me the list!

Ez: Here -Snaps and a small list appears in his hand.-

Seph: Thanks…She would like to thank those of you who have reviewed the story thus far and especially thank the following people:

BlueEyedDemon10

Charles Xavier

Eternal Star

Lone Gunman

And last but not least…Angel280.

Ez is extremely excited to read your story for Me and Cloud -Seph winks at Angel280- and has read 'Savior' on and thought it was awesome. She had never read an original fic before and the similarity between it and some parts of 'Life Without You' is amazing. She also says thank you for the encouraging words, not to mention the big cookie and candy and wants to know where she can get a Vinnie wallpaper for her computer!

At the written request of Ezri, I am to bring you Chocolate Syrup and whip cream when I visit…she said you will know what to do with it. -Seph purrs at Angel-

Seph: Cloud you ready.

Cloud: Yep.

-Seph snaps his fingers and disappears with Cloud and appears on Angel's doorstep.-

Ez: -The crack of a whip is heard- Woo Hoo! I see why eternal star likes these! Til next time everyone! Ja Ne!!

7/19/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	14. Girl Talk

* * *

Chapter 14: Girl Talk

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1)

Vincent reached Yuffie's quarters and opened the doors. "Do you need anything before I go?" He said, as he watched her progress across the small room.

Yuffie teetered slightly as she finally reached the bed. Just as Vincent was about to rush forward, she turned and plopped on the bed. "No Vinnie, you have done more than enough for me. I appreciate it all. I've been such a burden to you lately I-"

Vincent quickly halted that line of thinking. "You have not been a burden at all. Please do not think that you are one to me because I assure you, you are not."

Yuffie went to lie on her bed, suddenly finding something on the ceiling utterly fascinating. "I'm sorry Vinnie, I'm just not use to people wanting to help someone like me or even really caring."

Vincent walked over to her bed and leaned in front of her. Yuffie stared at the area that had once been occupied by ceiling and peered into his red orbs.

"Maybe you should get use to it, young ninja." He walked back to the door of her quarters. "I will see you later."

"Bye Vince."

Vincent pulled the door shut and started down hallway passing Tifa in the process and nodding to her slightly. He needed sometime alone, so he went to the one place that he knew would be unoccupied.

The Deck.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie took the pillow that was under her head and placed it under her knees, trying to ease the dull pain in her back that remained after Vincent healed her. 'Ah, much better!' She thought to her self as her eyes wandered around the room.

_-Knock, Knock-_

"Yuffie, It's me."

The young ninja didn't bother moving to answer the door. "Come in Tifa, the doors open."

Tifa poked her head in the door and saw Yuffie lying on her bed. "I'm a little early, I can come back later if you want me to."

"Nah, you're fine, come on in and sit." She said from her spot on the bed.

Tifa sat in the chair and glanced around the room not quite sure as to what to say. She would let her young friend start.

Yuffie turned her gaze from the ceiling to the martial artist sitting across from her. Yuffie was a little nervous at someone else learning more about her. She loved Tifa, but wasn't quite ready to tell her everything. 'I just won't mention the whole throne or marriage business. I'll give her a basic rundown.' She thought.

"This stays between us. Vincent is the only other person who knows. I just don't want the others to know." Tifa nodded.

"I guess I should start with why I had to return to Wutai." Tifa nodded. "Let's see…everyone in Wutai who chooses to train in one form of fighting or another, is usually doing it in order to earn the official title as Ninja."

"Before Shinra, our towns and villages were full of thriving warriors who protected Wutai and trained others. Many of them were killed or taken prisoner during the war and the numbers of fighters have gone down."

"There are two parts that you must complete in order to gain your title and they must be done in order. The first part, which is what Vince and I went for, is to defeat the Guardians of the Pagoda of the Five Mighty Gods."

"Each Guardian represents one of the gods. So there's a Guardian for Power, blah, blah, blah, all the way up to Omni…Follow me so far Teef?"

Tifa nodded but remained silent.

"So anyway, you have to defeat each guardian to get to the next level and each time you advance, the guardians get stronger."

Tifa was curious about one thing. "Do you have to face them back to back?"

"There are two rules that you gotta go by. One," Yuffie held up one finger " You can have one person go with you during the trial for support but they can't interfere in any way. And Two," She added a finger. "After a Guardian is defeated, you have two minutes to get to the next floor and start the battle or you forfeit."

Tifa nodded in understanding. "So basically it's a test of endurance and strength."

"Bingo!" Yuffie said, lazily giving Tifa thumbs up.

Tifa was quiet for a moment. "Yuffs, has anyone ever been killed while facing the pagoda?"

"It's rare, but has been known to happen. Usually the battle stops before loss of life."

Tifa moved her chair next to the bed and grasped the small hand resting at the girl's side. "Yuffie, after what you've told me so far, I am VERY relieved that ALL you got were bruises. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you too." Tifa's eyes were shining with tears. "I already lost one sister, I don't need to lose another."

There were tears in Yuffie's gray eyes, but they had not yet fallen. "Aw, Teef, I love ya too! I'm too damn stubborn to die jus' yet. I plan on being around for a LONG time to annoy the hell out of everyone."

'That's the Yuffie I know.' Tifa thought with a smile. "Yuffie, you don't annoy me and not having you around is not an option! We are all family…slightly dysfunctional, but still a family." Tifa's voice was firm but there was warmth with it also.

"So that was the first part, what was the second?"

"Well the second part says that you have to win a great victory in battle against an enemy. The battle with Jenova and Sephiroth fall into that category, dontcha think?"

Tifa nodded but was slightly confused. "Couldn't you have used the battle against Hojo as your victory?"

"That's a good question Teef, but no, I can't use it. The two tasks have to be done in order. The pagoda, then the victory. Nothing is ever that easy." She said with a wry smile.

There was a companionable silence and Tifa still had Yuffie's hand. "Hey Yuffie?"

"That's me!"

Tifa laughed then asked gently "Why don't you want the others to know?"

For a moment, a pained look crossed the ninja's delicate features and she quickly removed it. Tifa saw it, but did not mention it.

"There is a lot that I'd rather not have out just yet. I can't really explain right now but when the time comes, I will sit everyone down and explain but I promise, I will let you know first."

Tifa smiled at the young woman. "Thanks. I'm glad that you told me about the pagoda and the battle. I promise that I won't tell anyone."

Tifa had a mischievous glint in her eyes and an evil smirk formed on her lips. 'Uh oh…' Yuffie thought. 'This can't be good…'

The fighter flipped her long chocolate hair over her shoulder and casually began to speak. "So Yuffs, tell me about Vincent."

"…" A blush crept up on the young ninja's face at the mention of his name. "What about Vincent?" She said in an innocent voice.

"What's going on between you two?"

Yuffie willed the blush to go down in her cheeks. "Nothing's going on. Vincent and I are very close friends, that's all."

"If that's all, then why is your face as red as Nanaki's fur?"

"Teef, honestly, there's nothing going on between us. We have spent a lot of time together over the last week and he a wonderful, kind man."

"But you do 'like' him don't you?"

"Shaddup Tifa." She said as she covered her face with her hands.

"Just admit it Yuffs."

"………"

"Yuffie…"

"………. ………."

Tifa crossed her legs and made herself comfortable. "Yuffie, I can wait all day. If you told me sometime this century, it would be nice."

Yuffie glared at Tifa. "FINE! I do like him…a lot! Know this Tifa Lockheart, if this gets out, I will fulfill my promise I made to you earlier."

Tifa bounced in her chair with glee at getting the confession out of the fuming ninja. "I knew it! I promise, no one will hear it from me. I don't wish to become intimate with your Conformer. So, how long have you had a thing for Vincent?"

The glare that was being shot from stormy eyes died. "I guess since the first time we met him in the basement of the Shinra Mansion. He was so mysterious and even though he was very blunt and curt with everyone, I knew that he was a good guy, he's just been through so much."

That impressed Tifa greatly. "He talked about his past with you?"

"Yep. But anyway, at the time I thought it was just hormones or something like that, but Aeris saw that there was much more to it than just a little crush. Oh I told her she was crazy and that I was not in love with Vincent but she insisted that I was."

"I know you got a message from her from Vincent…Don't worry, he didn't tell me what was said." Yuffie laughed. "Even from the Lifestream she's rubbin' it in. She told him to tell me 'I told you so' along with the rest of her message."

Tifa laughed with the gray-eyed girl and sat on the bed next to Yuffie. "I didn't know you got one too. I am glad that she's still here with us in a way. I miss her dearly, but it doesn't hurt so bad knowing she's watching us and having you here with me."

Yuffie sat up with some effort and wrapped her arms around Tifa. "Me too sis." Tifa hugged her back.

She lay back on the bed and adjusted her pillow with a slight grimace.

"Your back bothering you still? I'll bring you something later if you'd like."

"Thanks."

"So do you only like him or are you in love with him?" Tifa asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yuffie thought about it for a moment before answering. "Ya know Teef, I think I do love him."

A huge grin broke out on the fighter's face. "Yuffs that's wonderful! Have you told Vincent that you 'like' him?"

"Oh gods no! I can't tell 'im that, not yet. Are ya crazy woman? I don't even know if he feels the same way!"

Tifa shook her head. "You know, I think he really does like you. I can tell by the way he looks at you. I can tell you like him by the way _YOU_ look at him. I bet you didn't even realize that you both are dressed alike today." A smirk reappeared on her face.

Yuffie looked down at her black top and black shorts. Then looked across the room and saw the red of her Conformer. Her eyes went wide, she hadn't noticed at all. "Holy shit!" she blurted out the covered her mouth with her hands at her language.

Tifa arched an eyebrow and laughed at her. "You've been spending too much time around Cid and Barret."

"They're the best teachers if ya wanna know that kinda stuff. Hey, I gotta question for you too."

"Shoot."

"What's going on between you and Spike?"

"Well, I told you about how we grew up together." Yuffie nodded. "I was really depressed when he left. You know the saying 'you don't know what you got 'til its gone?' Well I can't find any better saying that better fit my situation.

"I missed him so much, it hurt. I didn't realize I loved him until he was gone." Tifa drew in a shuddering breath. "When he walked into the Seventh Heaven, it felt like my heart leapt into my throat and I couldn't breath. I thought I would never see him again.

"I knew that I should have told him then, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I was afraid that he would laugh or something." She said and gave a self-pitying laugh.

Tifa sobered a little bit "You know, Aeris gave me some good advice as well in my message. She told me to tell him soon, and you know what…I did. I told him while we were camped out in the Ancient Forest and Barret was keeping the animals away by snoring." She laughed again. "Who woulda thought that such a big, burly man such a Barret could have such horrible allergies."

Yuffie joined the laughter at the image of Barret asking Tifa and Cloud if they had a hankie.

"I told him that after he left Nibelheim, I missed him so much. I told him I realized that I loved him and this time I wasn't going to wait until it was too late. He told me that he loved me too but just didn't know how to say it."

Yuffie looked up at Tifa. "That's sooo sweet! I wish…I wish I knew how Vince felt. I don't want to rush anything, we've all been together for a little over a month and I wanna know him better, ya know?"

Tifa placed her hand over Yuffie's. "Don't worry, he's still adjusting to the way is life is changing. He's a good guy. He will tell you how he feels; it will just take some time. But Yuffie, don't be like me; don't wait until he's gone and then realize what you've lost. Do like Aeris told me and tell him when you are ready, but don't wait too long."

"I will."

"Good." Tifa glanced over at the wall clock and stood. "Well I guess this girl talk session is over. I have to go check on Barret and see what I can make for dinner tonight before the meeting. Oh, I'll stop by in a few minutes with those pills for you. They will make you a little sleepy but you still have about three hours before the meeting."

"Thanks Teef, don't bother knocking when you come back, just come in."

"Okay." She walked out of the door.

Yuffie glanced around the room when a thought hit her. 'Hey, I'm not sick…maybe my motion sickness is gone.' Her happy thought was quelled when her stomach began to turn. 'Son of a Bitch! I spoke too soon. When will I ever learn never to look a gift horse in its flippin' mouth?!'

She reached into her nightstand drawer and grabbed a tranquilizer from her stash and quickly downing the chalky liquid. 'Tif will be back soon.' She thought as she rolled on her side and willed her rebellious stomach to ease up.

.::-o-::.

Despite Vincent's previous plans of heading to the deck, he managed to make his way to the bridge. For the past hour, he stood staring out of the glass at the head of the bridge, watching the ground pass beneath him. Though no one had disturbed him, Vincent headed to the deck to be alone.

He grasped the handle to the door that lead to the deck with his claw. He was met with the crisp November winds as he walked to his customary spot near the railing.

The breeze caressed his face as he closed his eyes to relax his mind. Raven colored silk danced in the air behind him. Vincent let out a sigh of contentment and began to trudge though his thoughts.

Vincent thought back about the truth displayed in his dream.

During his thirty-year confinement, he had been utterly alone. He had felt the sadness, anger and anguish when the nightmares started to replay themselves over and over in his mind forcing him to relive Lucrecia's death. He saw where Lucrecia lie hemorrhaging, crying out to hold her precious child and watching Hojo brutally jab a syringe in filled with a Jenova/Mako mixture, into the newborn Sephiroth. Hearing the infants cries increase at the pain infuriated him.

The moment he was shot replayed in his mind also…he was attempting to stop Hojo from hurting the child and get Lucrecia medical help. The guilt of theses dreams made him wish for death.

One of the most horrific of the dream, however, was of the torture inflicted upon him while he was experimented on. He had awakened strapped to an exam table and struggled to get himself free knowing that Lucrecia had died but her child was still suffering at the hands of that madman.

Hojo came to the table and cut Vincent's clothing from his body with a scalpel, not caring that he was inflicting deep gashes along Vincent's smooth skin. He remembered the pain of Hojo removing his arm. It was unbearable.

He recalled screaming and struggling to get free before almost falling into unconsciousness. But Hojo would have none of that. The madman injected something into his body that had kept him awake the entire time, bordering on the line of consciousness and unconsciousness and able to feel every last bit of pain.

These were the nightmares that Vincent relived. These were the sins that Vincent atoned for. 'I know Lucrecia said that it was not my fault, and I see that now, but I just _wish_ that there was something that I could have done. No one should have to suffer like that.' He thought to himself.

He knew these thought were in vain. 'I can't change the past, nor can I continue to live in it. I do not want to walk that path again and as long as I continue to think of the '_what if's,' _I will forever walk that on that long dusty plain. Forever be alone.'

'Lucrecia showed me that I don't have to do this alone. I know that Yuffie will be here with me, I saw as much when she told me about her dream of the cliff overlooking the ocean.'

'I do not wish to be alone anymore with only Chaos to keep me company.'

**_'Hey! I heard that!'_**

'Sorry Chaos, no offence but I don't want to spend the rest of my natural life just listening to a sarcastic demon, not to mention the other three stooges.'

Chaos grunted **_'None taken…this time. You are correct about one thing though…'_**

_'And what would that be?'_

'Move on, host Vinnie. Not that I don't enjoy seeing your nightmares replayed, but they're starting to get rather old.'

Vincent gave a sigh. _'You're not going to stop calling me Vinnie, are you?'_

**_'Not on your life, Vinnie'_**

Vincent ignored that last comment. He knew that there was one person that he could depend to always be there. He also wanted to be there for her. She was someone he respected and admired for her strength…

Yuffie.

She was waiting with Lucrecia. Waiting for him to walk out of the solitude of his past life. Now that he made it to the cliff he wasn't quite sure of what he was to do next. But at least now, he wasn't alone. Yuffie was standing with him on that cliff and the feeling of despair and loneliness had been lifted.

He had learned so much about her over the past week. But there was one thing about her that bothered him. She had not had the chance to live her own life. For the past three years, her life had not been her own to live…It had been completely dictated by her father.

Her future had been at the mercy of Godo Kisaragi. She spent three years trying to keep her family name so she could institute change when she took her place as leader. She didn't have a chance to choose which direction her life took. Godo blew what chance she had. If she hadn't been sent out to 'collect' materia, she would have had an opportunity to do what people her age normally do. Instead, she was forced to grow up…and fast.

'The time I have spent with her has made me feel like a normal man…I have not felt like that for so long, I had forgotten what it feels like.'

Having the ninja around definitely made things easier, but there was still something in the corner of his mind that made him wonder if he truly deserved her friendship. There was still that all too familiar warped voice in his head that screamed things like _'you are a monster and you always will be one! She's only doing this because she pities you!_' and _'They all fear you!' or 'You do not deserve to have a life! Your failures should haunt your dreams until the end of your measly existence!'_

There had been a few times over the few days that Vincent had almost caved to the voice that was taunting him. It usually would occur while he would be attempting to take himself into a deep sleep.

He would not let it win. He knew that in time that voice would fade, allowing him to live in peace. He promised Lucrecia and that resolve grew each time the siren-like voice attempted to lure him back into his former life.

Vincent thanked the gods, the planet and whoever else was listening for allowing him to spend time with such a beautiful, sensitive, and caring young woman. With Yuffie by his side, the start of his transition was easier than expected. She was someone who he could easily see himself loving. However, he knew he was not ready yet. She also had so many things that were being thrown at her; the pressure would just be too great.

With Yuffie's birthday rapidly approaching, her search for a mate would start. In approximately 400 days, she will be married. Something was telling Vincent that she was not going to go on a desperate search find the right guy. The fact that she would be looking for a husband made Vincent jealous, but he would push any feelings that he had aside in order to help her.

No matter what she chose to do or whom she chose, he promised himself one thing…if the person she chooses ever hurt his Yuffie, he would kill him.

'I wonder if she could see herself with someone such as myself…' His eyes widened at that thought and the pounding in his chest increased at that thought.

'Our relationship is and will only ever be platonic.' He stated to himself. However, the thought that they would be nothing but friends made him question that statement. What if he wanted more than friendship? Would she accept his feelings for her? Would she feel the same about him?

His feelings for the young ninja confused him immensely. He had only been in one 'real' relationship in his life and that was with his dear Lucrecia. Of course, before he had been forced into the Turks, he had a few platonic female friends but nothing more than that. Lucy had been 'the one,' but had been manipulated and lured away by empty promises of a happy life by that sadistic bastard she married.

His thoughts of the future Lady Kisaragi ran ramped is his mind but realized something. 'Whatever she decides, I will be there for her in whatever capacity she wishes me to be.'

He pictured himself on the cliff once again standing next to Yuffie. The ocean seemed to stretch on forever, leading to new opportunities and experiences. Others had dictated both of their lives for far too long. Maybe it was about time that they set sail on that ocean, together, to find what new experiences awaited them. Experiences decided by no one but themselves alone.

Vincent look out on the horizon and guessed he had another hour and a half before they would need to meet again. He sighed. 'Cloud seems to have an obsession with meetings.' He thought.

Although he believed that to be the case, he wouldn't have it any other way. In this battle, there was no turning back and if they were not properly prepared, the planet would be destroyed.

Vincent sat on the deck and continued to watch the world below pass by.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

That was chapter 12 for ya. I've been taking a lil' break from this story, but now I'm back! I wanted to re-read Pygmalion by Bernard Shaw…(I read it while I was in High School but didn't pay much attention to it.), I've also been obsessing over Kingdom Hearts. I started over trying to beat it on Expert since I already beat it on normal…Do you know how many frickin' times I've had my Gummi ship destroyed by the damn heartless?!?

Anyway, I'm sitting here with Rude, who is curled up on my bed…he's a little bit tired right now, he needs to regain his strength...-Grins-

The other guys are on their way to Angel's house for her B-day. So I'm doing this AN solo.

I also took a couple days to write another story, its called _An Unexpected Visitor_, it's a romance with a little bit of lemon flavoring to it. You know what I realized? If you put in your story summary the words lemon, lime or citrus in it, you get hits on your story up the ying yang! Within the first 9 hours after I posted that story, 380 people had read the story.

I need some lemon advice from people who are good at writing it. It took me so long just to write that one it was insane. I mean, I have ideas (who doesn't) but I just couldn't put them on 'paper.'

Anyway, back to _this_ story. To answer your question Lone Gunmen, I am not sure how long this story is going to be. The story has progressed and I can see the end, its just a matter of getting there and keeping all the ideas I have for the story intact and sometimes its difficult.

ANGEL!! Thanks for the website!! I love my Vinnie! I sat here and stared at my desktop for 5 minutes with a grin on my face and didn't even realize what the hell I was doing. I can't wait for advent children to be released! Oh and I agree with your email, I didn't realize I was doing that so much in AUV. Please let me know if I relapse and start doing that again. I will change it this weekend…and take your time with the sequel, I know finals and the like can be a bitch.

Sephiroth2021: I am very happy to know that you enjoy my story. I hope you were able to get some sleep. I am an expert at all nighters so I know what its like to find a story and just keep readin' it. But it also helps when you're a raging insomniac 75 of the time anyway…like me! -Sends cookies to Seph2021-

TheEvilOne69: I never made anyone cry before!! I am glad you liked that chappy! -Sniffs- I feel so loved!! -tosses a Vinnie plushie to TEO69-

Anyhoo, I'm going back to my corner now to think about my stories, lemons, and stare at the violin that I broke the string on…it was an accident, honest!

I really have no idea how to play it (I wish I did though), I just like how it looks…

Later!

Ezri

Oh yeah, I don't own Final Fantasy, Square-Enix does. -sob-

7/19/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	15. What I'm Fighting For

* * *

Chapter 15: What I'm Fighting For

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1)

Avalanche was seated around the meeting table while various members of the Highwind flight crew leaned against the walls and sat on countertops around the small room. Cloud stood from his seat next to Tifa and moved to the head of the table.

"Thank you all for making it here. As you know, tomorrow we are heading to the Northern Crater. We need to end this now. The meteor is getting closer every day and it's only a matter of time before Sephiroth or Jenova will use its power."

This will be the most difficult battle we have ever encountered. It's believed that Jenova and Sephiroth have been hiding deep inside the planets wound regaining their strength. The path to their location will be extremely dangerous."

"I have on good authority," all Avalanche members knew he was talking about their dear Aeris. "that because of the severity of the planets wound there is an excess of the Lifestream or Mako, whatever you prefer, in the crater. This has made the life down there extremely strong and violent so everyone will need to be on their toes and take extra precautions on the way down.

"We'll be splitting up into two groups." Cloud looked to the gunslinger and the ninja. "Vincent and Yuffie will be with Tifa and myself. Cid, Barret, Red and Cait Sith will be the second group."

Everyone nodded.

"Cid will give both teams two high power 2-way radios so we can all keep in contact. The crew here on the ship will also have one so they can monitor our progress. The PHS won't work so far underground."

Cid pulled out his cigarettes and grumbled. "Yeah, with all that fuckin' energy the Lifestream is puttin' off, the PHS will be as goddamn useful as a hat is to man who's lost his fuckin' head."

Cloud continued, "Each group will be allotted materia to split amongst themselves as well as any items they may need. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good."

"I know some of you are wondering why I have asked the Highwind's crew to join us. This mission will be dangerous for everyone involved. I want to take a second to thank everyone for the hard work that they have done during our journey over the last month.

"You also know that we have landed near rocket town for the evening. I want everyone to leave the ship if you want. I want you to know what it is that you are fighting for. Whether it be a brother or sister, mother or father, husband or wife it doesn't matter. Go and see them or talk to them. If you do not wish to go on with us, no one will hold it against you. This will be your only chance.

"For those of you who chose to return, we'll be heading out at 8:00 am."

Tifa stood from her seat as well. "I just wanted to let you all know what a pleasure it has been to know all of you. You all have become family to me and I hope everyone feels the same about each other." There were warm smiles and nods around the room. "I know that we will be victorious and put an end to Jenova, Sephiroth and Meteor." Tifa said with a strong, unwavering conviction.

"I've prepared dinner for everyone on board. Please, enjoy yourselves before you leave tonight."

There were murmured thanks throughout the room. Cloud took over once again. "Well if no one has anything to add, you're all free to go…I don't know about you all…" Cloud walked over to Tifa and placed his arm around her waist as Tifa's cheeks grew a rosy red. "But I am going to get something to eat…I don't know what she made in there that smells so good, but I'm gonna find out what the hell it is."

Laughs were heard around the room as almost everyone headed to the mess. Vincent and Yuffie remained.

Vincent looked over at Yuffie. The bruises were fading quickly; some of them had already disappeared leaving only a greenish tint to her skin. Her eyes looked very heavy, as if she hadn't slept in a while.

"Yuffie, you look like you could use some rest." He said with concern.

"Nah Vinnie, I'm alright. I had to take a tranquillizer because I started getting sick again and Tifa brought me something to take for my back. I've been asleep for a while, its jus' takin' me a while to get my energy back.

Vincent walked over to the supply cabinet and pulled out a small bottle of hyper. He poured half the contents into a small cup and handed it to Yuffie. "That should be enough make you more alert and not keep you up all night."

"Thanks." She gratefully downed the bitter liquid then began feeling her energy begin to rebound.

"Yuffie, would you like to join me for dinner?"

She smiled that beautiful smile he loved so much. "It'd be my pleasure Vinnie-boy."

He couldn't help but smile under his cloak at his odd new name as they headed to the small mess hall.

.::-o-::.

The noise level in the ships' mess was high as the pair entered and joined the line around the small buffet style dinner that Tifa had prepared. Tifa had managed to make quite a feast in the short amount of time she had. There was a green salad, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, dinner rolls, and corn on the cob dripping with butter.

"Hey Tifa, ya trying to make me fat or somethin'?" Yuffie called to Tifa, who was seated next to Cloud. Cloud was stuffing his face like he hadn't eaten in days.

Barret took this opening and answered before Tifa could. "Yuffs, you could use some meat on dat scrawny lil' ass of yours! Shit, if ya turned sideways ya'd probably disappear!" Barret laughed at Yuffie.

Yuffie smirked over at Barret as she put her salad on a plate. "Oh bite me ya gun wielding marshmallow man!"

Barret thought for a moment, but couldn't come up with a comeback. He walked over to her and clapped her on the shoulder. "Not bad kid, not bad. A few more weeks wit me an' that damn human chimney over there," he gestured to Cid who was lighting another cigarette. "an' you'll be able to dish out insults wit da best of 'em!" Barret said admiring her spar.

One thing that Barret enjoyed was to get into a verbal sparring match with the young ninja. Though he didn't like some of the things she did, he did like her. Like Cid, Yuffie was like an annoying niece to him.

Vincent watched this scene play out before him with amusement and smiled, thought it was hard to tell because of his high collar. As he topped off his plate he looked around the room for a free seat. Unfortunately with the entire crew in the room, there wasn't one.

"Yuffie, there are no seats available. Would you like to go to the meeting room?"

"Nah…how bout we go out on the deck. The stars would be great right now." She said narrowly avoiding having her plate launched in the air by a bouncing Cait Sith. "Hey Cait, calm down!"

"Sorry Yuffie." Cait apologized, but continued to bounce happily.

"Cait, I think it would be best if you moved over here." Nanaki called from across the room.

"Sure buddy ol' feline pal of mine!" He said hopping in Nanaki's direction.

Yuffie gave a look of sympathy for anyone in the general area of Red and Cait. "I feel sorry for Red…I wonder if the make downers for stuffed robots?"

Vincent laughed and grabbed two bottles of water as they headed for the door. Yuffie glanced over her shoulder. "See ya all later! Thanks for the grub Teef!"

"Wait! Where ya going?" Tifa called from the other side of the small room.

"There's no seats so where goin' out to the deck."

Cid stood up and called over to the pair. "Shit, ya ain't gotta leave, you can have my seat. I'm fuckin' full."

"Nah Cid, that's okay. It's a nice night out anyway." She smirked at him "Besides, it'd be rude to steal an ol' man's seat!" As they walked out of the room they heard a roar of laughter followed by a muffled string of curses.

Vincent looked down at the ninja and laughed. "Nice one, Yuffie."

"Thanks Vinnie." She stopped at the door leading to the deck. "Wait right here, I'm gonna grab a blanket to sit on." Yuffie sat her plate down on a nearby crate and bounded down the corridor, returning in no time with a burgundy fleece blanket, much like the one in her house.

"All set!"

The air was cool but not yet uncomfortable as Yuffie spread the blanket on the wooden deck near the railing. They both sat on the soft blanket as Vincent handed her a bottle of cold water.

Yuffie looked up from her chicken that she was munching on and thanked Vincent. "Ya know, Tifa's food is good, but it comes second to yours...Don't tell her I said that."

Vincent gave a slight smirk as he removed his cloak. "I am glad that my cooking pleases you."

"You know, that personal chef position is still open." She said wagging her eyebrows suggestively, which only caused Vincent to laugh.

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." She said jokingly.

They continued their meal in relaxed silence. Each completely at ease with the lack of communication and didn't bother to strike up conversation.

.::-o-::.

The plates where stacked on the deck as Yuffie finished the remainder of her water. She placed her hand on her stomach and leaned against the rail. "Ugh, I'm so full!"

Vincent agreed, feeling quite stuffed himself. "Tifa's meals are always quite filling."

The stars were out, hanging in the cloudless sky. They both admired the diamond-like stars that hung in the black curtain of space. "Hey Vinnie, do you know any constellations? I love to stargaze but I don't know much about them."

"I do know a few. However, it has been quite a long time since I have bothered to search for them." He said thoughtfully.

"Can you show me a few? Pretty please?" she asked turning her patented 'puppy dog eyes' on him and made her bottom lip quiver.

Vincent laughed at her. 'That was quite amusing.' "Of course."

"YES!"

.::-o-::.

Unknown to the two stargazers, they had an audience behind the door to the deck…

Cid's jaw dropped before whispering. "Holy shit, did vamp-boy just laugh?"

Barret had managed to shut his mouth. He had never heard even a chuckle out of the stoic gunman. "Well I'll be damned! I nevah thought I'd see da day dat Vincent Valentine laughed!"

Cait Sith's ear was pressed against the door trying to interpret the mumbled words on the other side of the door. "Will you two shut up! I can't hear!" The cat whined from the top of its mog.

Behind the nosy trio, the mess hall door slammed. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" the deadly whisper said. "Are you spying on them!?"

Cid dropped his pack of cigarettes. "Oh shit!"

"We are about ta get murdered!" Cait's mog shuffled its feet.

"Uh Tifa…uh…we were just um…damn!" Barret couldn't think of an excuse.

"If you don't move away from that door within the next five seconds, all three of you will be seriously injured, Got that!?!"

"But Tifa…" Cid whined.

"FIVE!"

"We were just…" Cait tried in vain to explain.

"FOUR!"

"Come on Tif!" Cid tried again.

"THREE!" Tifa's fist balled up at her sides.

"Aw shit! Run!" Barret took off for his quarters leaving Cait and Cid to fend for themselves.

"TWO-ONE!!!" Tifa fist connected with Cid's shoulder before he was able to get away unscathed.

Cid rubbed his arm as he ran towards the bridge. "Damn Tifa!!" 'She's scary when she's pissed!'

.::-o-::.

Yuffie looked over towards the door. "Did you hear that?"

Vincent smirked. "No." Actually he had heard the trio at the door and Cid's 'Damn Tifa!' and the sound of feet making a hasty retreat. 'I'll have to thank her later.'

Yuffie didn't look convinced at his answer, but chose to ignore it. "So Vinnie, which one's do you remember?"

Vincent scanned the heavens with his claret eyes looking for anything familiar. He spotted three stars in a diagonal line with two in a horizontal directly beneath it. "Look straight up and to the right, at about the two o'clock position. There are a total of 5 stars that form what looks like a warped 'L' shape. Do you see it?"

The ninja looked up and searched the general area with her stormy gray eyes, then smiled when she saw the formation. "I see it! What is it?"

"That is the sash of Theoclease. It is said that he was a warrior sworn to protect the Cetra. He died in a great battle protecting the Cetran capital from some form of mutated beasts bent on destroying the guardians of the planet."

Yuffie looked genuinely interested as the gunman pointed out and told the stories of Adriana; the prosperity goddess, Elimsa; guardian of the stars, and Chelis; ruler of the seas. He looked at the ninja, who had begun to shiver next to him, and wrapped his cloak around her shoulders.

"Thanks Vince." She looked down to the ground and saw various people exiting the Highwind. "Well, it looks like people are leaving." She said with a little sadness in her voice.

Vincent watched with amusement as Barret wrestled with Tiko to make him move. 'Probably going to see Marlene.' He thought. "Yuffie, will you be leaving tonight as well?"

She shook her head. "I don't need to leave to know what I'm fighting for. I'm fighting for the future of Wutai…I am also fighting for my mother. I want to do this in her name. Without her, I wouldn't still be alive. I would have been killed a long time ago during my travels without the skills she taught me. Plus, there isn't anyone that I wish to see in Wutai, all of my friends, no, my family is here."

Vincent nodded in understanding. "That is very noble Yuffie."

She smiled in thanks. "Hey Vincent, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Where are you going when all of this is over?"

That was one question that he had not been expecting and as he thought about it, his mind began to drift.

After spending thirty years in that dank basement, he knew that most of those that he had known had probably passed or wouldn't remember him. There was only one place that he knew of which he could return to.

"I have not considered this yet. I guess I will return to the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim. It is quiet and the people are quite accepting of my appearance." He said remembering their last visit. No one had treated him as an oddity as they searched the town before heading into the Nibel Mountains.

Yuffie nodded but didn't want to make Vincent uncomfortable by asking more questions. She could tell that he wasn't expecting her to ask.

"What will you do, Yuffie? I know that you will not be returning to Wutai."

"I'm not sure. I really don't have anywhere to go." Vincent remained silent as she thought about the question.

"I don't want to go with Tifa because of her new relationship with Spike. Barret has Marlene to worry about. Red has the all of Cosmo Canyon to watch over. Reeve…I like 'im but we've never really met him though I want to meet him. Cid…that's just a bad idea…we would probably kill each other after a while. And then there's you…

She bit her lip. 'I wonder if I could go with him to the Mansion? I don't want to impose. I want to help him 'cause it's not easy to start your life over again and he shouldn't be alone for that. Maybe I should ask him?' She felt butterflies in her stomach and became quite nervous at the thought of asking him. 'What if he says no? What if he-'

Vincent had grown concerned after she remained staring at nothing and biting her lip. "Yuffie? Are you okay?"

"Sorry." She looked up sheepishly "Hey Vince?"

"Yes?"

'Just do it ya god damn coward!' She thought to herself. Yuffie played with her hands as she tried to decide what to say. "Do…um…do you think it would be okay if I…uh…"

Vincent's saw how nervous she was_. 'She doesn't want to come back with me, does she?'_

'You will not find out unless you ask. Unlike me, she can not read your mind just as you can't read hers'

_'Thanks for stating the obvious, Chaos.'_

"Yuffie…I know that you have not decided but you are welcome to stay at the Mansion if you wish. There is plenty of room." He unconsciously held his breath as he watched her for a response.

'Did he just say-' Yuffie turned to the gunslinger and smiled "Really? Are you sure that you wouldn't mind? I really don't want to go back to Wutai."

Vincent let out the breath he had been holding and gazed into her slate gray eyes. "Yuffie, it would be my pleasure to have you as my guest."

"Thanks Vinnie!" She reached over and gave him a fierce bear hug. "It'll be fun! Maybe I could help ya fix it up, at least so it's livable again. I bet the mansion was beautiful when it was still in use."

"The Shinra Mansion was quite nice. You are correct, it does require work and any assistance that you would be willing to provide, would be much appreciated. Are you sure you wish to stay with me?"

She took his claw in her hand and rest her head on his should. "I can't think of anyone else I would like to spend time with. I really enjoy being around you Vinnie. I told you that I would be there for you if you needed me during this change, and I will be. Hey, that's what friends are for!"

"Yuffie, you have made what would be a difficult time, easier. Your support has been invaluable and I am eternally grateful for all that you have done for me." He raised her hand that was still gently grasping his claw and brought it to his lips kissing the back of her hand."

Yuffie felt a wave of heat flash through her body as the blush rose in her cheeks. 'Thank god it's dark out here.' She though. "Thank you Vincent. For everything."

.::-o-::.

Yuffie soon fell asleep still propped against Vincent after the low dose of hyper wore off. He pulled the cloak tighter around her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. His might began to drift and began to contemplate Cloud's question to them.

'What am I fighting for?'

Vincent had a good idea of what the others would be fighting for. He was a welcomed member of this rag tag bunch, but sometimes he still wondered where he fit into the scheme of things.

He had already obtained revenge he sought on Hojo for the death of his beloved Lucrecia and the torture of a child who never had a chance. He also got his own personal revenge for his alterations, for the years of mental torture that he had suffered in the coffin, and the needless suffering of the other innocents that he brutally experimented on.

What was left for him to fight for?

Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart both had many reasons to fight. Both of them had lost a lot to Shinra and Sephiroth. Both had lost their parents to the insane general Sephiroth. Cloud had been infused with Mako in an attempt to make him a clone of Sephiroth after his hometown of Nibelheim was burned to the ground.

The warped mind of Professor Hojo under orders from President Shinra, experimented on Cloud and a SOLDIER by the name of Zack, Cloud's best friend.

Tifa's father was murdered by Sephiroth's sword, the Masamune. While trying to exact revenge on the deranged General with his own sword, Sephiroth tried to disembowel her, cutting her from her collarbone to her pelvis nearly ending her life.

-

Barret Wallace also lost his hometown and his arm to Shinra. After an accident at the Mako reactor in the Corel Mountains, Corel was torched and many lost their lives in the destruction of the small coal-mining town.

Barret had something that the others didn't have to fight for…his adopted daughter, Marlene. He was fighting for her future more than some of the other's belief that he was fighting for the planet.

-

Then there was the dearly departed Aeris Gainsborough. As a Cetra, she was the last of her kind and keeper of the holy materia. This young lady was the most innocent soul that Vincent had ever met in his 54 years. Before joining Avalanche's quest, she was a flower girl from the Midgar Slums.

While praying for holy to stop meteor in the City of the Ancients, Aeris was murdered by Sephiroth in front of the entire Avalanche crew. She had made the ultimate sacrifice and it was still unknown if the holy that she was trying so fiercely to summon, would work. However, after she had contacted him with the help of the planet, his brief conversation with her a few days ago gave him faith that Meteor would be halted, one way or another.

There was one thing that bothered Vincent greatly about her death. It seemed as though she knew she was going to die yet she was smiling. There was no scream of pain, just a smile before she slumped in to Cloud's arms. There was nothing anyone could do for her.

In the back of Vincent's mind, he knew that everyone in Avalanche was also fighting for Aeris, himself included. Though his display of emotion over her death was not as open as the others, the grief he felt for the innocent girl was great.

-

Red XIII or Nanaki was captured by Hojo used as a specimen in his lab in Midgar, but he was not fighting for revenge. Nanaki was fighting to protect the place of his tribe and the people Cosmo Canyon. He was determined not to allow any harm to come to the planet or his home.

-

Cid Highwind, though he would never, EVER admit it, was fighting for his beautiful mechanic, Shera. She had saved his life twice now and though he denied it to the others, he loved her. Shinra had denied Cid of his dream of venturing into space after the launch of the Shinra No. 26 Rocket was aborted.

Though he had realized his dream during Avalanche's quest for the huge materia, he was not about to let the 'fuckin' maniac' who summoned the meteor, threaten his Shera, himself or anyone else on this planet.

-

Cait Sith, alias Reeve, was a Shinra executive who, under Shinra's orders, sent the robotic cat and mog to spy on the group. He had betrayed them at one point but now was fighting to end Shinra's rein and save the planet. Not much was know about Reeve, but trust was starting to rebuild and he had provided them with valuable information.

-

And finally, he came to the one person whom he truly cared for the most…Yuffie Kisaragi.

This mischievous, pixie-like sixteen-year-old materia thief and ninja had turned out to be an enigma to him. Though she acted immature and carefree, but Vincent knew better. She knew that she was not at all like the front that she put on for them…there was a lot more to her.

Vincent knew what she was fighting for. She was fighting for many reasons. The three main reasons she was fighting, was for her mother's memory and the future of the Wutain People. She was also fighting for the people that she thought of as family: Avalanche.

It finally seem as if some members of Avalanche were finally beginning to see that there was more to this young lady that her kleptomaniac tendencies. They were actually seeing that she honestly did care what happened to both the planet and to its people.

.::-o-::.

His eyes were closed as the reasons began to slowly seep into his head. 'By continuing, I will be giving Lucrecia the one thing that she wants the most…her son. In death, Sephiroth will finally be free from Jenova's influence and meet his _real_ mother.' He looked down sleeping ninja. 'Yuffie will be able to embark upon the restoration of the Wutain Empire when she takes the throne.'

When he felt her shiver under the cloak, he stood and scooped her up, careful not to wake her. He entered the silent ship and took carried her back to her quarters. Reaching down with his claw, he pulled back the sheets, placing her on the cool sheets.

Pulling the blankets up over her small form, he stole on last glance at her beautiful features. 'She will make an excellent leader when her time comes.'

Vincent returned to the deck, gathered their things, and returned to his room. Staring at the ceiling, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

(Edited 1/14/07)

AN: 5/28/04 Chapter 13 uploaded!!! YAY!!! -Doing the running man in her small bedroom- So as you can see, we are heading to the Crater tomorrow in the story, as to when I post Chapter 14…hmm…I think I'll wait a few days for that one.

I know this chapter was a little fluffy (or a lot fluffy, depending on how you look at it) but ya know, I don't care. I like writing fluff and romances…all of my stories thus far have been romances. Actually I have three new stories in mind to write…one is already planned out and on paper!!!

Anyway I have 5 sticky, oily men sprawled on my bedroom floor wearing torn g-strings, a few of them are wearing oxygen masks and one on the bed in a shredded Turk suit. Poor Reno, he's on life support…he went straight from Destiny's house to Angel's and was at her house for the past 2 days…pray for him…

Ez: I guess Angel had fun with ya'll…

-Various moans are heard around the room-

Ez: -laughing- Well, I gotta be quick, I wanna finish chapter 24 real quick and then start on my other story that I came up with.

I don't own final fantasy or any of these sexy men laying on my carpet, square-enix does.

Hopefully the men will come around soon…but I gotta get going so I can keep writing.

Right now I have three other stories out and they are

Of Them All

An Unexpected Visitor

Life Without You

Please take a moment to read them if you're not too horribly busy. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing my stories!! -Tosses cookies to everyone-

Love ya all

Ez-c

7/19/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	16. Take Off

* * *

Chapter 16: Take Off

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

Yuffie's eyes drifted open lazily as she nestled down into the distinctive lumps in her mattress. She looked over to the small window in her room and saw that the sun wasn't quite up yet. 'I don't remember coming back her last night.' She thought, slightly confused.

The young ninja felt a warm sensation deep in her chest. 'Vinnie brought me back and tucked me in…Aww, that's so sweet!' she chuckled. 'I am glad the mess was full…last night was so…so amazing.'

A pair of thin, but shapely tan legs were thrown over the edge of the bed as Yuffie sat up and wiggled her toes. Most of the bruises were now gone and the few that remained were now a sickly green color but she didn't mind.

Standing, she stretched her muscles testing them for any leftover aches and pains. Finding none, she smiled. She could take the sharp pains that she received from injuries, but despised the dull muscle aches that tended to linger for days.

She paused deep in thought. 'I forgot…me and Vinnie are the only ones still on this bucket of bolts. If anyone else comes back, will be headin' to the crater.' She looked at the wall separating their quarters and felt the familiar protest of her stomach. Yuffie pulled a pair of warm, loose fitting pants and turtleneck with similar stitching to the sleeveless one she preferred to wear.

Moments later, she pulled the blue shirt over her head, she approached the door. 'I wonder if anyone will come back. I'll fight alone if I have to.' She thought with grim determination. 'But I know that at least Vince will be at my side.' She left her room and headed next door.

.::-o-::.

Vincent was returning from the empty bridge of the Highwind with a slight smirk on his sculpted lips. Looking from the glass window on the bridge, his crimson orbs came across a sleeping pair. Cloud and Tifa were entwined in each other's arms a short distance from the ship. 'Congratulations Tifa.' Vincent thought as he reminisced on the short conversation he had with her while at Cosmo Canyon.

Turning the corner leading to the sleeping quarters, he saw the small form of a certain ninja. She was standing with her ear pressed to his door. Apparently she thought he was still sleeping.

The smirk that he worn from the bridge turned evil as he crept up on the unsuspecting ninja and stood right behind her. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered...

"Boo."

Yuffie jumped into the air and landed on her rear. "SHIT! Vincent Valentine, what are you trying to do, give me a freakin' heart attack?!"

Vincent laughed at the young ninja who was still sitting on the floor. "I am sorry Yuffie, but you made such a tempting target, I simply could not resist." He offered her a hand and helped her to her feet.

Yuffie rubbed her sore rear. "You just wait, I'll get you when you're least expecting it!"

"We will see." He said in a teasing voice. "You were looking for me I believe?"

"I came to see if you were awake but ended up havin' the livin' daylights scared outta me!" She said, still slightly fuming.

"I have been up for some time now…should I make you breakfast to make it up to you?"

"Sure Vinnie, but your not gonna get of the hook that easily!" She said with a smile. 'I can't even act like I'm mad at him.'

.::-o-::.

Vincent made a modest breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast and tea, all of which Yuffie quickly devoured. Vincent sipped the tea from his mug and watched as Yuffie glanced around the mess.

"Hey Vince?"

"Yes Yuffie?"

"Do you think anyone is coming back? It's so strange to be sitting here and not hearing Cid cursing at someone or Nanaki's claws tapping on the deck plating."

Honestly, Vincent didn't know the answer to her question. He hadn't seen anyone besides Cloud and Tifa. "I know that Cloud and Tifa will return shortly. As for everyone else, I am unsure."

Yuffie looked up at the man who was sitting across from her. She felt a brief twinge of nervousness and fear flash through her. "Did you have any second thoughts about leaving?"

"No. I am seeing this through to the end." A relieved look momentarily flashed across her face. "Do not worry, you will not do this alone. I will be fighting by your side. I would never leave you to face any danger alone."

She looked over at him and exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Thank you Vince. Hey, I also wanted to thank you for last night…it loved every minute of it."

"I did as well. If you still intend on coming back with me to Nibelheim, I know of an excellent spot where the stars seem to shine brighter than anyplace I have ever visited."

"I'd love to! Maybe the Mansion's library has a book on stargazing. Wait… Whaddya mean 'if I intend on coming?' There's nowhere else I'd rather be." She said with mock annoyance creeping into her voice.

'Because you'll be there.' She thought to herself.

Vincent laughed at the tone of her voice as she spoke then sighed. "I'm sorry Yuffie, I just not quite use to someone wanting to be around me, let alone, stay with me."

She grabbed their plates and headed for the sink. " Geez man, you're startin' to sound like me." She mumbled. "Well Vinnie, ya better get use to it!" She called over her shoulder as she washed the dishes. "I ain't that easy to get rid of."

Vincent opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the opening door. He nodded his greeting to the pair as they entered.

"Hey Vincent. Hi Yuffs. Did you both sleep well?" Cloud said as he sat at Vincent's table as Tifa went to make them something for breakfast.

"Hey guys! Glad ya came back!" She joined to two men at the table.

Cloud looked over to the ninja with a smile. "You didn't think that we wouldn't, did you?"

"Not really Spike, but ya know…"

Vincent left the swordsman and the ninja to their conversation and approached Tifa who was now standing over the stove, making a small pot of oatmeal. "Good morning Tifa."

She smiled as she looked up at the dark man. "Hey Vincent. I'm glad that you decided to stay."

"I have to see this through." He paused for a moment trying to decide on what to say. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did last night."

A look of confusion passed over her face as she started the coffee maker. "Oh that! I didn't know that you heard them. No need to thank me Vincent, they had no right to be snooping. I think Cid has learned his lesson." She said with a smile at the memory of two grown men and a stuffed mog running from her.

He smiled back at her. "Regardless, you have my gratitude."

Tifa blinked at the man who was smiling back at her. 'He really is changing.'

"So how was your night?" She asked as she placed a couple pieces of toast in the oven.

"It was quite nice. I am glad that Yuffie did not hear them at the door. I think she might have gotten embarrassed."

She nodded with a smile, dishing up the oatmeal. "I am glad that you both had a good time. You both deserve it after all."

Vincent poured two cups of coffee for them as Tifa picked up the bowls. "Tifa…I wish you the best in your new relationship."

She blushed red as they began to walk back to the table. "You too." She smirked and left the gunman, who was slightly stunned at her implications, a step behind her.

.::-o-::.

The digital clock on one of the panels on the bridge hit 7:30 as two figures entered the equipment filled room. Vincent roamed to the map that hung near the navigation area as Yuffie began practiced her katas with her Conformer. Tifa and Cloud had returned to their quarters to change, but would be arriving shortly.

Vincent watched her fluid movements as she practiced. Her body was completely relaxed even as her techniques became more complex. Never had he seen her do this before during their time together. He could not tear his eyes away from her.

Her eyes were closed as she moved with the grace of a dancer. Her shuriken was like an extension of her body as it spun and sliced through the air and blocked imaginary attacks. Everything done by the ninja was precise. Her awareness level was also heightened as she moved around the bridge. Never once did she come close to striking or bumping into anything. To Vincent, everything about her was simply beautiful.

Over her shoulder, he saw Nanaki enter and motioned for him to remain silent. Nanaki nodded and sat near the door as he too became enthralled by the young ninja.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie did one last spin and ended in the exact place in which she had started. She lowered her head and mumbled a few words before she opened her eyes and voice drifted from behind her.

"Yuffie, I did not know that you practiced your katas. I am pleased that I had an opportunity to see them."

"Nanaki! You came back!" She bounded over to his lion-like form and tackled him to the deck.

Vincent watched with amusement as the Yuffie the others knew, reappeared. They continued to tumble across the floor trying to see who would come out on top. Eventually they hit the wall…with Nanaki on top.

"Of course I came back…I win." Red grinned at her.

"No fair! Interference!! The wall was in the way!" She gave an indignant cry.

Red sat down on her legs and glanced at the wall. "Well, I guess we could always tear down the wall." He said sarcastically.

"Nobody better not be thinkin' 'bout touchin' my fuckin' walls!" Cid walked in with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Calm down before you have a heart attack old man! We won't mess with your walls." Yuffie said with a grunt. "Geez Red, you're heavy damnit! I can't feel my legs!"

"Hey brat, I'm not that damn old! Hey Vince." Cid greeted and Vincent nodded in return.

Another voice came from the hallway. "Cid, lis'n to the girl, in a year, you're gonna be a pile 'o dust with a cigarette stickin' out of it."

"Shut the hell up Barret, ya big fuckin gun totin' teddy bear!"

Yuffie, still on the floor, looked over and laughed. "Cid, he's not a teddy bear, he's a marshmallow!"

"Shit! Fine, ya big fuckin gun totin' _Marshmallow_! Hey, maybe I'll just call ya Marsh for short…even better, I'll call ya _Marsha_!"

"Cid, if ya call me Marsha, I'll kick yer narrow ass!'

Cid broke down laughing. "I'd like to see ya try _Marsha_!"

Barret glared down at the teen. "Thanks a lot brat, now I gotta deal wit dis ass callin' me Marsha!"

Yuffie gave him an innocent look. "Don't worry Barret, you know old folks, He'll forget about the name in about an hour."

Just as Cid was about to reply, Cloud and Tifa entered. Tifa smiled and walked to Red, who was now standing over the ninja and scratched his head. "Hey guys! I'm glad you all came back!"

Cait Sith hopped into the room and bounced happily around the bridge, that is, until Cid tripped him. Everyone stifled their laughter as Cait picked himself up and hopped back on top of Sith.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Cait whined before perking up once again. "Are we ready to go?"

Cid looked at the entrance yet no one appeared. He knew that his crew had re-boarded the ship. He walked over to the intercom and switched it on to address his missing crew. "Hey! Get yer lazy asses to your fuckin' stations! This ain't no pleasure cruise! If you ain't here in twenty seconds, I'm gonna shove my spear up yer ass!

Ten seconds later, crewmembers ran onto the bridge, winded from the mad dash to the bridge and took their stations.

"Ready Spike?" Cloud nodded to Cid. "Set a fuckin' course for the crater. Hey you, How long til we get there?"

"We should be there in about ninety minutes, Sir."

Cloud looked at his group of friends. "I suggest everyone grab you gear. We'll meet up in the meeting room to get the materia and items."

Tifa spoke up as the group started for the door. "Don't forget to grab something warm, it's likely that it will be close to freezing."

Everyone nodded. The ship lurched as they began to move. Yuffie turned an interesting shade of green when Cid remembered something.

"Brat, wait!"

"Ugh…huh?"

He pulled out a bottle of pills. "Got these from Shera when I was in Rocket. She said they should work for ya."

"Thanks Cid." She said swallowing the pill dry.

"Just don't go back there puking in my cargo hold again."

She smirked. "Don't worry…I will."

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

Chapter 16!!! YAY!

Sorry about the delay folks! I have reading Aloria's story _Alternate Dimension_, trying to keep up with ksipesh's updates of _Guilt's Cost_ as well as writing two more fics…but I tell you about those it a little while.

Okay people…our next stop is…The Northern Crater!!! I've had to break that part up into two. I think I did pretty good writing the battle scenes for the crater, however there is one small part that I was kinda hesitant to write and I have no idea why it bothered me so much, but I'll get over it.

There's a bit of drama in the next few chapters but I won't say more than that…you'll just have to wait and see what I'm talking about -Gives evil grin- I'm so mean, hee hee!!

I am happy to announce that all of my men are alive and well, having recovered from visits to angel and destiny. Matter-O-Fact, I think they are ready to do some AN's and home visits!

After sitting in my car for four hours straight, I need to go release some aggression and I think my new toy from Eternal Star will be perfect for that. -Picks up her new silver whip-

Ez: Hey Seph, it matches your hair! Get yer sexy self up and finish the AN's for me.

-Snap of a whip is heard-

Seph: Ok…It looks like Vincent will be spending the week Destiny, and the three Turks will be heading to Angel's house. Ez, the last person on the list isn't here.

Ez: My bad. -Snaps fingers and Tifa appears…Reno run towards the fighter drooling.- Back off Reno! -Snaps him on the ass with her whip.-

Reno: Ooh, you know I like the kinky stuff! -Rubbing his ass and grinning-

Ez: Leave Teef alone Reno or else you won't get to see angel...freak

But I still love ya man!

-Reno sits down quickly-

Seph: Tifa, looks like you will be going to see my namesake, Sephiroth2021.

-Tifa nods and she, Vincent and the Turks disappear-

Seph: Ezri would like to thank those of you who have recently reviewed. She also wants to let you know that she has the review function on registered users only, so she can go read your stories and review. She's rather obsessed with reviewing others stories at the moment.

She has two new stories in the works and they are:

_Emerge_ (5/29/04)

Pairing: Tifa/?? You'll have to find out…it IS one of the FF Characters

Drama/Violence/Romance

Status: WIP, currently 4 Chapters

_Untitled_ (6/1/04)

Pairing: Yuffie/Seph or Possibly Tifa/Sephiroth

Drama/Romance

Status: WIP, 1 Chapter (Still gotta think of a title)

-Crack of the whip is heard-

Seph: -Glances over at Ezri- Um, okay…Ezri-Candy does not own Final fantasy 7, Square-Enix does.

She says that if there is enough demand, she might put the next chapter out sooner than when she planned and she might also put out the first chapter of _Emerge_ within the next few days to see what the reaction is to it.

Ez: Sephy, you're stayin with me this week…the rest of you better rest up…I know a few people out there have plans for you…-Evil smirk- Til next time peoples!! Congrats to all of you who are now out of school…I remember what that's like…anyway Bye!!

Edited 1/14/07

7/25/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	17. Into The Abyss

* * *

Chapter 17: Into the Abyss

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

The Highwind made its descent as the remaining eight of nine members of Avalanche stood on the deck. The ship jolted as it sat down on a semi-flat area of rock at the top of the crater. It was time.

"Hey Cid, remind me to kiss Shera when we get outta here. Those pills work great!" Yuffie said to the blonde pilot.

Cid looked over and mumbled around his cigarette. "I'll kiss her my goddamn self, that's one less of your 'messes' that I had to smell."

Tifa held two materia pouches and handed one to the pilot. "Go a head and split these among your team. There should be cure materias for each person to have a one that has been mastered. There are also two master final attacks, a four-growth phoenix and one master phoenix. One for each group. Each person should have already received a pack with items that we might need."

Cloud and Cid began handing out the materia. Yuffie looked at the niches in her Conformer and Minerva band when she noticed that Vincent's luck materia was still locked in the same slot of her band as it was at the pagoda. She ran her finger over the materia with a smile and looked up to see Vincent watching her with a warm smile that was partially hidden under his collar.

He walked over to her and began placing his materia in his own slots as she placed hers. She covered the materia with her thumb and with a sheepish look, gray met red. "It brought me luck before and it will again."

He nodded. He felt pride in knowing that Yuffie believed in his small gift to her. He placed the final attack and phoenix in a connected slot as a crewman approached them.

"May I have your attention for a moment. These are the radios that the Captain developed for you." He handed two to Cloud, the two to Cid, and placed the earpiece of the fifth in his ear. "Make sure to have them locked on channel one and check in every half hour. I will be listening in the event you should lose contact with the other group and act as a relay if there is any odd interference. We wish you a safe journey."

Cloud nodded to the man as he gave one of the radios to Vincent. "Thanks Michaels. Yuffs, Vincent, you can decide between the two of you which one of you will hold the radio."

Vincent handed the radio to Yuffie as he watched Barret place his earpiece.

"Thanks Vince!" She said as she snapped the radio to the back of her pants. "Are we ready?"

"Let's Mos-" Cloud received death glares from Cid an Barret at him almost using the word 'mosey.' "I mean, move out!"

.::-o-::.

After spending three hours fighting and following the spiraling, Mako drenched path, jumping form multiple crumbling rock ledges and mazes of cave systems. They could no longer see the light that shone from the sky above.

Cid was standing with his team and scratching his head as looked around then pulled out his radio. "Hey Spike! There's a fork in the path down here, when you gonna get yer asses down here?"

Cloud voice came through his earpiece. "Where are you?"

Barret looked around the area. "We jus' left that second set of ledges."

Tifa's faint voice was heard through their earpiece. "Cloud, behind you!"

"Cloud! Can you hear me! What the hell is-"

Yuffie's voice broke through with the sound of Vincent's gun blasting in the background. "We're right above ya, keep your pants on!"

The sounds of the battle continued to pour into the ears of Cid and Barret.

"Hey Michaels, you still got yer ass up there?"

"Yes Captain, we're reading you both loud and clear."

"Good. Let me know if you lose contact with the other team."

.::-o-::.

Five minutes later, a set of black boots with gold spikes dropped from the ledge above. Vincent landed on the upper ledge above the forked path and waited for the rest of his team. Cloud was the last to make it down.

"Wouldya hurry the hell up already?" Cid yelled from below.

Vincent walked to the edge and peered over. 'Its not that high.' He thought as he jumped to the ledge below and made the final jump to the floor.

The young ninja followed his lead and jumped from the ledges, rolling to her feet near Vincent. Cloud and Tifa climbed their way down and walked over to the waiting group.

"What in the fuck attacked ya up there?" Barret asked, seeing some sort of red powder covering Cloud.

Yuffie bounced on her feet with her newly acquired ribbon. "It was some sort of lizard monster. It looked really stupid carrying that lantern and itty-bitty knife. We taught it a lesson though and I found this on'em after we killed it." She waved her ribbon around before tying it in her hair.

They nodded at the energetic ninja and turned back to Cloud. Nanaki walked over and sat next to Cloud. "The path branches here, we'll have to split up."

Cloud looked around the group, everyone looked a bit tired, with the exception of Yuffie and Vincent. "We'll take a short break here. Cid, your team will take the left path, we'll take the right. If you need to split up, Red, you go with Barret. Cid, you go with Cait Sith. Be ready to head out in five minutes."

Yuffie wandered over to a wall and sat down in front of it, being careful not to lean against it since it was covered in Mako. 'Yeah, now would be the perfect time to get a nice case of Mako poisoning.' She thought to her self. She clasped her hand and bowed her head slightly in prayer to Leviathan. She prayed for the souls of the beasts that she had to kill on their way down as she hand learned to from her mother.

"Yuffs, Lets go!" Tifa called from the top of the right path. Yuffie darted over to her and they made and they made their way deeper into the heart of the planet.

.::-o-::.

Tifa leapt from the tall stone spiral and landed next to an irritated ninja who had, for the second time that day, landed on her rear. Vincent pushed down his smile as the ninja got to her feet and rubbed the sore spot on her posterior.

She glared over at Vincent, knowing that he found it amusing though his face didn't show it. "Don't think I forgot what happened earlier…I am still planning my revenge." She marched towards Cloud, who was searching what looked like a large cracked eggshell.

As Tifa walked past him, she looked back at him with a wide smile. "I don't know what you did to her, but I'd be afraid…very afraid."

"Hey Teef, get over here for a sec!" Yuffie called over to the martial artist.

Vincent approached the three standing inside the shell. They were trying to pry open a rusted chest when he saw what can only be described as a bubble of magic heading in their direction. His gun rose as he shouted over to the three.

"MOVE!"

Tifa and Yuffie dove out of range of the attack. Cloud, however, was not so lucky. The force of the magic attack had thrown him to the ground. Vincent fired his gun at the small purple beast wounding it.

A light appeared above the injured beast completely healing it.

Yuffie's eyes went wide. "What the hell?! Where did that come from?"

Tifa, who was equally confused, launched another attack at it. "I don't know, the other ones couldn't do that!"

Cloud had picked himself off the ground and charged at the small beast slicing it with his sword.

From out of nowhere another of the small purple beast appeared with a woman. She was stunning with long flowing hair that reached her waist and piercing blue Mako eyes. "These lowly creatures do not have the ability to heal themselves. However, I do." Her mouth did not move when the words were spoken, but her voice echoed in the cavern.

Yuffie launched her Conformer at the second purple beast, as Vincent attacked the other with Cloud. Cloud was still suffering the effects of his injuries. Tifa backed away from the beast and stared into the eyes of the woman.

The two women stood with eyes locked and unmoving as the others eliminated the two purple beast. A mental battle was being waged in both Tifa's burgundy eyes and the ice blue ones of the woman.

Yuffie watched as Tifa gained control over the mind of the woman whose eyes rolled back in their sockets. Tifa's eyes closed as she began mumbling under her breath. Cloud was leaning on his sword, also watching the display.

Tifa's arms rose above her head as she spoke. "Angel whisper." They all watched as the woman began to chant the spell and cast it on Cloud.

The same light that had fallen on the purple beast poured down on Cloud. He felt the pure healing energy flow through his body healing his wounds. Cloud ran forward and brought his sword down on the woman, knocking her out of the trance.

Tifa ran forward as Cloud brought his blade down a second time. She brought her foot up and slammed it against the woman's head, knocking her to the ground. They all took defensive positions around the woman, but she didn't move.

They all relax their stances as Cloud fumbled with one of the materia slots on his sword and pulled out a yellow orb and tossed it to Tifa. Tifa focused on the orb for a moment, feeling a mental pull similar to what she experienced with the angel whisper. She nodded to Cloud and handed the materia back to him.

"Hey Teef, how'd ya know that you could draw that spell from her?" The ninja asked as she and Vincent finally pried the chest open. Vincent handed a mystile to Cloud.

Tifa's lips turned upwards. "I'm not sure, lucky I guess, but it will come in handy. Lets go."

.::-o-::.

They slowly made their way down the fossils that littered the room. Once they reached the bottom, both Cloud and Yuffie stopped in their tracks and pressed a finger to their ears. Vincent's sensitive hearing picked up Cid's voice coming through the earpiece.

"Hey, we just reached the bottom. There's some stones that lead down a bit further, so we'll wait for you on the other side. Hurry the hell up."

Yuffie looked at the entrance to the next cave. "I think we're close. Is everyone with ya?"

Barret's deep voice came through. "Yeah brat, we're here."

"Okay Marsha, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Barret growled and Cid laughed at the big man. "Hurry."

"So what did they say?" Tifa said as she walked over to them.

Cloud looked up over to her from the bones he was looking at. "They're waiting at the bottom."

Vincent walked towards the new cave. "Let us proceed."

.::-o-::.

Yuffie was right. There was the path the Cid spoke of and the bright green glow of Mako lighting the way. The four hopped down the rocks and were greeted by a bouncing Cait Sith.

"Hey Cloud, bout time ya'll made it. Lookie at what I found." The mog held out its hand revealing a pink mega all orb then became as serious as a stuffed mog and a mechanical cat can be. "Reeve says good luck and hopes that he gets a chance to meet all of you real soon."

"Thank you Reeve, we'll let Cait know where we'll be going so if you want, you can meet us there." The small cat nodded its head.

All of the items that were found were distributed and weapons were changed for more powerful ones. Yuffie was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest and her finger idly stroking the luck materia.

Tifa re-tied the ribbon in her hair as she stood. "Ready?"

At everyone's nod, Cloud gave the order. "Lets move out!"

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

This and the next five chapters were a LOT of fun to write! I almost wish the chapters that I'm writing right now were so easy. Plus, there have been so many of my favorite stories that have been updated that I just can't resist not reading them.

Did I leave ya wonderin' what's gonna happen next??? I hope I did -grins evilly-.

Okay, so now that Sephy has all the Pepsi cleaned from his hot body, I think I will let him finish the rest of the AN's while I start my own little mini rampage on GTA: Vice City.

Seph: -Clears throat and grimaces- Ezri, must I wear this? -points to g-string- This one probably two sizes smaller than the one I was wearing in your strange dream.

Ezri: -Grins- Well Sephy-baby that's the point! The ladies out there -points to her female readers- know what I'm talkin' bout. If you have no idea what dream Sephy is talking about, check out my newest story, Emerge, and read the AN's. He'll tell you about the story later. -Goes back to killing random people in her game-

Seph: -reaches down and adjusts his string- Ezri would like to thank everyone who has reviewed her stories thus far and would especially like to thank those who have reviewed the last two chapters

Shadow Reaver

Empress-Eerian-Sadow

TheEvilOne69

Sephiroth2021

Shadow Keepre

PhoenixStar4

-Ezri runs out and tosses cookies to all-

Seph: And also:

Angel280: She says that Tseng and Rude are staying with you for another week but Reno has another assignment so Reeve will be joining you.

Eternal Star: Reno should arrive at your doorstep momentarily…She is getting very good with her whip -Seph rubs his butt- she's been using me for target practice…I get a nice reward afterwards though….Mmm chocolate…Ahem…sorry bout that.

SS/Destiny Daae: Vincent is also on his way complete with strawberries and chocolate sauce…

Sephiroth2021: She says thanks for sending Tifa back…she had to use hyper on her to wake her up, but she's doing fine now…maybe she will be able to visit again soon.

Lone Gunmen: Thanks for all your support! When she reads your reviews it puts her in a good mood and I don't have to listen to her bitch and moan about what's bothering her at the moment. She likes putting Yuffie and Vincent together with different character cause it she gets a chance to explore territories that are hardly visited…

Ezri: -Looks up from GTA and borrows keyboard from Seph- Hey! I don't bitch that much…okay I do but I'm not that bad…Sorry to interrupt Sephy but I am having some plot bunny issues…lately, it hasn't visited me and I want to write more, but I need more story ideas and pairings, if you want to send a few suggestions my way, I will gladly accept. I still have another Yuffie story that in progress but I want more to write!! -waves and goes back to her game.-

Seph: Ezri has yet another new story out for your reading enjoyment. Please take time to Read and Review if you haven't already and for those of you who have, she says thank you.

Its called "Emerge"

Pairings are: Cloud/Aerith, Yuffie/Reeve, Tifa/??? And Tifa/???

Summary: Tifa comes to terms with the fact that she and Cloud will never be more than friends and begins spending time with Vincent. She starts a new relationship with a man she meets in Nibelheim and the relationship soon takes a turn for the worse. Contains Citrus

o-o

Seph -Clears Throat- Ezri doesn't own final fantasy or any of its characters, she just brings us out to play…I hope she uses me in another story…-Grins- the last one was most enjoyable…

If you want to read the rest of her stories or contact her, check out her profile.

Ez: Til next time everyone and please don't kill me about where I stopped in this chapter… Bubbye!!! Hey Seph, come sit next to me, I'll show you how to play -Pats the itty bity spot next to her and wags eyebrows as Sephy walks over-

Edited 1/14/07

7/25/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	18. Showdown Part 1

* * *

Chapter 18: Showdown part 1

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

There were very few battles that needed to be fought this deep in the planet and they soon reached a platform of what looked to be pure, solid Mako.

Yuffie looked around and gave a tiny smirk. 'Kinda looks like a disco ball.' She thought as they entered the planets core.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted with venom laced in his voice.

Sephiroth turned, his shoulders shaking from unheard laughter. "Ah, it's the puppet. How nice of you to come and visit."

Cloud tightened his grip on his sword. "I am not a puppet!"

Sephiroth smirked at the blond ex-SOLDIER "But you are, Strife. Why else would you have given me the black materia not once, but twice? Why would you have beaten your precious Cetra? I watched the beating you gave her and you were quite brut-"

Tifa couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it, Sephiroth!"

Cloud charged forward to attack the silver haired general. Cloud was about to bring his sword down on the general his arms froze. "What are you doing to me you-"

Sephiroth nonchalantly raised his hand and Avalanche was lifted into the air. "I don't have time for this…mother beckons." With a flick of his wrist, he sent a shockwave at the suspended members.

Tifa's head was thrown back at the force of the wave. "Ugh…what are…you…doing…to us?!"

Vincent shut his eyes in an attempt to block of the pain, but as it coursed through his body he couldn't help but to let out a grunt at the pain as he looked into the eyes of the general. "Sephiroth…stop this…madness!"

Vincent saw a flash of emotion in the general's green eyes. "There is no going back, Valentine!"

Another shockwave was launched at them and Yuffie cried out. "I…I don't know if I can...go on." Her fists clinched and her eyes were shut tight as she tried to prevent herself from losing consciousness. Yuffie heard voices around her as she fought the darkness.

"...Holy...Holy...is there...The Holy is shining...Aeris's prayer is shining...!" Cloud's voice floated to her. 

Tifa's voice was barely above a whisper. "Holy...Aeris..."

Yuffie pried her eyes open. 'Aeris…I can't allow her sacrifice to be for nothing!' Her mind screamed. Her muscles fell under her control again as she moved herself towards Cloud, Tifa and Vincent.

The ex-soldiers voice rang out in the planets core. "Aeris's memories... Our memories... We came to tell you... our memories... Come Planet! Show us your answer! And Sephiroth!! To the settling of everything!!"

Everyone dropped to their feet as Sephiroth disappeared. Vincent's raven locks were tousled by a gust of air as an odd shaped sphere whizzed past them.

"What in the fuck is that?!" Cid asked Barret from the other side of the object.

"How in da hell am I 'pose to know?'

Vincent and Cloud said as they felt a vibration deep inside the cells of their bodies as one word tumbled through both mouths. "Jenova."

"Why in the fuck is everyone standin' around?! Kill it!" Cid called out as he ran forward with his spear thrusting it at its large round body.

.::-o-::.

Jenova was being attacked from all sides. Cid and Barret were attacking the tentacles as Jenova lashed out trying to fend off the attack, but her attempts were in vain. Nanaki ran at top speed at the creature and tore into its flesh.

Jenova gave a warped scream as it collapsed to the ground and disintegrated before their eyes. As soon as the carcass of Jenova vanished, the vibration of the Jenova cells in Cloud and Vincent's bodies ceased.

The gunman and swordsman locked eye and nodded acknowledging that they had felt the change within their bodies.

Cait Sith hopped forward and shifted nervously. "Is it jus' me or was that just way too easy?"

The ground under their feet began to shake violently throwing Barret to the ground. Tifa gasped as she saw the form that was descending from above and managed to choke out one word. "Sephiroth."

No longer was General Sephiroth the handsome, silver-haired man who was once pursued by thousands of women…he had transformed into something that couldn't remotely be described as human.

His segmented body floated above the ground above a yellow glowing orb of energy. His once lightly tanned skin was now almost black, the Mako glow of his green eyes was now gone.

Yuffie looked into those empty eyes and shuddered and was momentarily filled with sorrow for the ex-general. Because of what his father had put the man through, he lost his sanity. This thought made the young ninja seethe with anger at the recently exterminated scientist.

A series of loud popping was heard as Barret unloaded his gun-arm into the form before them.

It had begun.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

-Ezri comes in riding on Sephy's back while a second Sephy follows-

Ezri: See!! I got two hot Mako warriors now!!! The author Dumber than a moogle ass gave me another Sephy…This lovely male specimen right here -Kisses the Sephy she's getting the ride from one the cheek- Will be know as Sephy and that one -pointing to Sephy standing ready with the Masamune- Will be know as Seph. Soon I will have an army of Sephy's who will capture Square-Enix for me and force them to sign over all rights to me! Muwahahahah!!!!

But for now, the Seph is here to protect me from all of you who want to kill me after this chapter…I know it's short, but I gotta piss you off into reviewing somehow.

Oh and guess what…There still one or two more chappies of crater! -Grins evilly from Sephy's back and nuzzles his neck- I love being bad!

My other guys are still out visiting others and I don't want to divert my Seph and Sephy from their tasks, so I will do the AN real quick before I go to work.

First off, I wanna thank those of you who have reviewed my other stories. Since they are finished, I can't acknowledge you in the author notes there, so guess what? I'm gonna do them her!

Thanks for reviewing my FF7 stories "Emerge" "Of Them All" "An Unexpected Visitor"

Tifa Vince

Kay.Heartscry

The Vampire Evangeline

Pannero

Torahiko: Geez, you've been so good at making me feel good by reviewing! Thank you Thank YOU

Sephiroth2021

Angel280

Lone Gunmen

Just to name a few!

And to those who have reviewed the last chapter of A. Smiling…

TheEvilOne69: Okay, Yuffie will stop by today! Be nice to my girl!

Kimou: Thanks for reviewing! Please don't hurt or take my car!

Empress-Eerian-Sadow: Hee hee!! I'm a heathen!! I'm thinking of a Reno story…I promised him at the end of "Of Them All", that I would put him in a lemon, but I gotta think of a second character…I was thinking of putting him with Aeris (pre Avalanche) or Tifa, how does that sound? Reno just 2 way paged me and said he could go either way…but both would be nice.

Sephiroth2021: Tifa has been bouncing in her seat to come visit you, so I sent her again…she's on her way, with her own supply of hypers…

Lone Gunmen: I can send you the Sephy's Masamune for now since Seph will still have his…until the threats die down I need Seph for protection…maybe he'll show up during the week when its safer.

Shadowkeepre: You're Great!!! Thanks for the reviews!

-Ezri snaps fingers and Vespas and a plate of brownies appear at all my reviews homes.- Enjoy!!

Anyway, I gotta get ready for work…hmm…maybe Sephy will come with me and protect my from my crazy client…

-Sephy nods-

Yay! Sephy's coming with me to work!!!

I don't own Final Fantasy 7, Square-Enix does. Please send any story pairing or plot ideas to my email. I was thinking of doing Tseng/Aeris, Tseng/Tifa, Vincent/Aeris and when I get up enough courage, an Aeriseph…cause I want to do a little of each pairing…

Gotta Go!!

Love ya'll

Ezri-Candy

Edited 1/14/07

7/25/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	19. Showdown Part 2

* * *

Chapter 19: Showdown part 2

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

"Red! Watch out!" Cait Sith shouted to the lion-like beast.

Nanaki rolled forward, escaping the limb that had attempted to strike him. His one amber eye closed briefly and the entire area was filled with a green screeching mist.

The battle had been going for an hour and thirty minutes nonstop when Sephiroth's lost the use of what appeared to be a second head. Barret continued to unload his Missing Score into the mutated General as Cid lit a stick of dynamite and tossed it forward.

"Fuck! Get down!"

Both teams obeyed Cid's command without pause and hit the ground. A thunderous explosion was heard as Yuffie covered her ears at the sound. A distorted cry of pain was heard from the dark Sephiroth as everyone regained their footing.

Tifa ran forward and launched herself into the air and delivered a roundhouse kick to his chest. The room grew dark as several comets rained down from out of nowhere, courtesy of Cloud.

Sephiroth turned to face Cloud's team with a snarl on his face. The once empty eyes began to glow with a silver light as the distorted voice spoke. "Heartless Angel."

Vincent felt his energy bleed out of him at a astonishing rate as he collapsed to the crater floor with his team, trying desperately to stay conscious. He watched Yuffie crawl to her knees and shake her head slightly as if trying to clear it when her heard her whisper in a very weak voice "Cure 3…all."

Curing everyone had sapped Yuffie's ability to focus. She lost control of her limbs and collapsed back to the ground before she the green glow of the cure seeped into their bodies.

Tifa took advantage of the sudden boost of energy and quickly climbed to her feet and lifted her hand above her head. "White Wind!"

Yuffie was pulled to her feet by hands that felt almost like leather. She looked up to see Chaos pulling her to her feet. The young ninja's eyes widened at the most powerful of Vincent's transformations but that was hastily replaced with a grin of thanks and a nod of the head.

Cloud, Tifa, Chaos, Cid and Cait were attacking the dark form from all sides. There was a flurry of claws, spearheads, fists, blade edges and if one were to look closely enough, dice hitting the ground striking at the form. Barret was reviving the fallen Nanaki with the powder of the phoenix down.

It lashed out at the five who were still attacking sending a Cait and Tifa flying and the other looking for another opening for an attack. Yuffie felt the adrenalin that was pouring into her system from the last attack.

"All Creation!"

A bright beam of pure energy flowed from the tiny ninja slamming into the dark Sephiroth. There was no inhuman cry from the form still incased in the white light as it began to sink to the ground and disintegrate.

'I killed him…I killed Sephiroth.' She thought sadly.

Chaos collapsed to the ground and grasped his head in pain as he reformed as Vincent. Yuffie walked over to the group of people who were now standing near Vincent and pulled out a Megalixer, tossing the dust into the air around them.

Cid looked down at Yuffie as she helped Vincent to his feet. "God damn kid! Where in the hell did you learn that from? I've never seen so much energy outta someone so tiny!"

Yuffie was about to respond when the hair stood on the back of her neck and goosebumps appeared on her arms. She closed her eyes and shivered. Avalanche eyed the ninja with concern as her eyes snapped open, her face grim. "Its not over yet." She said simply.

Great gusts of wind tousled Vincent and Tifa's long locks. A vortex of swirling white clouds against what looked like a light blue sky formed before them. On wings of pure, brilliant white feathers, Sephiroth reappeared.

To Yuffie, the ex-General was hauntingly beautiful. His skin was no longer gray and had returned to the warm tan it had been, his chiseled chest was not covered by the long black leather coat he once wore and his eyes had regained their Mako green color. There was one thing that was different however…his right arm was now a black wing covered with glossy ebon feathers. She stared up at the green eyes with sadness and not realizing she was speaking aloud said. "He's a fallen angel…A One Winged Angel."

Yuffie readied her shuriken when the movement of his wings brought him closer to the ground. Cloud looked at Tifa, who was still staring at Sephiroth, and charged forward. The blond brought his weapon down in a diagonal swipe cutting through the barrier that protected the General. Though he the blade had made it way through the barrier, it was knocked off course and missed the One Winged Angel.

Tifa's fist became incased in white energy as she threw her hand forward sending a wave of energy at Sephiroth. The spell stopped short of hitting the General and collapsed the barrier. Red and Cloud ran forward as pandemonium erupted once again in the center of the planet. The sound of the two firearms that were being fired by Vincent and Barret was almost deafening.

Sephiroth's hand exploded in blue flames while his wings began to stir the air and Cid attacked him with his Venus Gospel. The blue flame shot out at Cloud and threw him into Barret, knocking them both to the ground.

"SHIT!" Cloud groaned slightly.

"Spike, get tha hell offa me!" Barret said as he pushed the blond forward.

Red went in for another attack, leaping into the air but Sephiroth was too high. "Cloud we can't attack him! He's too high!"

Suddenly the room grew dark as Neo Bahamut and Bahamut sent flares of absolute energy at Sephiroth. When Tifa and Yuffie's evocation of the two winged beasts ended, the two women sent flying fists and razor sharp metal at the flying form before them.

.::-o-::.

Dominance in the battle had shifted many times. Sephiroth would deal out attack after attack on Avalanche, managing to knock out a few from time to time. Then Avalanche would rise from the ashes of the Phoenix rebirth and continue their attack with renewed vigor.

Vincent leveled his gun at Sephiroth and fired four times in succession as the others continued their attack. It was pure bedlam. One moment there would be comets raining from the sky, or the temperature would drop drastically as the goddess Shiva sent torrents of ice at the General, and then there was the green mist and screeching of Ultima.

The gunman aimed again at the floating menace but froze as his crimson eyes locked with Mako green. He was stunned to see the sorrow and anguish in the General's eyes. Though he was still throwing attacks at the others, it was almost as if he was pleading for forgiveness and asking for Avalanche to end it all with one look. 'It must have something to do with Jenova's death. There must be enough Jenova still in him to control his body but not his mind…' the thought quickly raced through his mind.

Sephiroth's wing and arm rose as his voice traveled through the air and into the ears of the Avalanche member. "Super Nova."

Avalanche became paralyzed where they stood.

"Why can't we fuckin move?!" Cid yelled trying to struggle against his paralysis.

"How in the hell are we 'pose to know?!" Barret yelled back.

"Everyone calm down! Panicking won't do a damn thing right now!" Cloud said as he continued to struggle but got nowhere.

Tifa's wine colored eyes moved upwards and widened at the sight. "Oh my gods…"

The others followed her gaze and saw the raw energy slowly moving towards them. Sephiroth was floating above them, bathed in the yellow light of the energy as it engulfed him doing no harm to him.

The energy moved painfully slow before hitting the paralyzed fighters. Tifa felt the white hot searing pain rip through her body. It was as if the cells of her body were being ripped apart, one by one, by white fire. It felt as if the life was being sucked out of her body.

Her scream joined those of her teammates as the spell ran its course. The light disappeared and everyone collapsed to the ground moaning and failing at the attempts they made to get to their feet.

Vincent closed his eyes as the pain racked his body. _'Chaos…'_

_**'About time, Vinnie!'**_ Chaos' voice echoed in his mind.

_'Just do it, Heathen!'_

Yuffie heard the familiar sound of Vincent's inhuman scream. 'Chaos…' She watched as Chaos clawed at the General while dodging an attack.

With the last of her strength and a sudden influx of energy she pulled herself to her feet and weakly mumbled. "Doom of the Living." She ran forward with impossible speed in her current state, and began repeatedly slashing at the fallen angel. She saw a group of dice roll under her target as she dealt her final blow. A blast erupted from the dice, wounding the General.

She collapsed to the ground unable to move and breathing heavily when she saw Chaos break off from his attack and quickly fly over her. She heard a light pinging sound as an elixir landed in front of her. She downed the bottle quickly and got to her feet. Tifa was knocked out and the others were still trying to regain their footing. She ran to Tifa and sprinkled a phoenix down over her the realized she had a small problem.

The group was spread out too far for just one Megalixer to work.

She did not know how much longer Sephiroth could fight and she knew that these were her last two megalixers. They all needed to be up and an idea quickly formed in her head. She tossed the powder over Cloud, Tifa, and Cid since they were closer then threw the second pouch of megalixer into the air and quickly launched a mini shuriken at the pouch.

The deadly metal weapon spun through the air and through the pouch, instantly shredding it in mid air above the forms of Nanaki, Barret, Cait Sith and Chaos.

The young ninja jumped into the air and pumped her fist. "YES!"

All at once, a flurry of attacks was unleashed upon the angel.

Cid leapt into the air and drove his Gospel into its body, Red shot a beam of energy, and Barret took to the air and sent a plasma blast at him. Cloud tore at it with his omnislash. This time, there was no barrier to deflect the blows…no one missed.

They all hear Tifa as she called upon the ultimate summon. "Knights of the Round!" The thirteen knights dealt devastating blows to the fallen angel.

The darkness cleared as Vincent reverted next to Yuffie. Yuffie looked up at Sephiroth with wide eyes. His entire form was shaking slightly as his body slowly began to fall apart. A tear fell from her eye for the man who never had a chance.

"May you finally find the peace in death that you never had in life, Sephiroth. Let the planet and the great god Leviathan embrace you in the afterlife." She whispered.

His torso was rapidly breaking down when something made Yuffie gaze into his eyes once more. Apparently he heard her small prayer for his soul. His eyes closed and his head bowed slightly in silent thanks to the small ninja as his form vanished.

Cloud turned to face the weary group. "That's all we can do here…Lets go."

They all turned and began their ascent from the core of the planet.

.::-o-::.

Somewhere deep within the Lifestream, Lucrecia pulled her son into her arms and held him for the first time.

_"Mother?" Sephiroth's soul questioned._

_A feeling of warmth and love surrounded him for the first time in his existence as Lucrecia's soul spoke to him. "My son…my beautiful boy…"_

.::-o-::.

The group made their way back up through planet's heart with Yuffie and Vincent leading the way. For some unknown reason, Cloud and Tifa had been delayed as the ninja and gunman scouted the surrounding area for a safe route while Barret, Cid and Red sat on a ledge below the pair, their bodies extremely sore and weary.

Cait pulled himself onto the ledge that the two men and crimson beast were perched on and yelled up to the ninja. "Hey Yuffie, found anything yet?"

She adjusted her almost empty pack and hopped to the larger one above her. "So far, this is the easiest path, follow the path Vincent took." She said as Cloud and Tifa finally emerged from below. They all began to make their way up to her position but were thrown back against the wall and ground as the earth began to shake.

Massive rocks were beginning to rain down from having been shaken from the brittle rock face. Vincent looked up just in time to see a softball-size rock heading for Yuffie.

"Yuffie watch out!" He yelled leaping the rocks with ease trying to reach her.

She ducked and went to cover her head too late. The rock smashed into the back of her head. The young ninja felt a horrendous wave of nausea flow over and dizziness hit her with the force of a freight train. She began to fall towards the edge of the ledge and squeezed her eyes tight, bracing for the pain at the inevitable death she was about to experience.

.::-o-::.

Tifa watched with the others in horror as the little ninja's balance was thrown off and she began to fall. "Yuffie!" She screamed as she tried to run forward but was restrained by Cloud's strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"Tifa no! You'd never make it!" he said as he held her to him. She turned and buried her face in Cloud's shoulder not wanting to see the demise of yet another person that she cared greatly for.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

GODS I'M EVIL!!!

What's gonna happen to poor Yuffs??? Well, I guess you gotta wait to find out! Tee Hee!!!

So you guys and gals, how was my crater fight scenes?? What did you all think of Sephiroth in the last few chapters? What about what happened after his death, what did ya think?? Please, PLEASE tell me how I did. I am rather proud of it, if I do say so my self. As you all can see, I also put my own little explanation of why Yuffie and Vincent weren't in the final FMV for the game…

I was really sad when I noticed after beating the game that they weren't in it. I really wanted to see how square would have made Vince and Yuffie look. I was hoping that Square would put out another version of FF7 that included them in the final scene.

I know that you are all probably pissed at where I left it once again, but hey, if I get some awesome reviews from you all, it _might_ motivate me to post the next chapter… -hint, hint-

Ezri: Okay boys you can come out now!

-Sephy and Seph come out of a room. Seph is wearing a pair of goggles, his leather pants, his boots and holding the Masamune. Sephy is dressed similarly but is carrying a chainsaw and two pairs of goggles. Sephy walks over and hands the goggles and chainsaw to Ezri, and plants a kiss on her cheek before donning his goggles.-

Ezri: Thanks Sephy baby!! -puts goggles on and starts up her chainsaw- You take care of business while me and Seph take care of that hunk-o-wood over here. -pointing to the large writers block then charges at it.- Come on Seph!!! Charggggeeee!!!!

Sephy: While they take care of Ezri's writer's block, I'll take over this part. She would like to thank all of you who have reviewed her story, especially the last few chapters. She is grateful for each and every one of you…but since she didn't log on to the net before doing this, I can't acknowledge you all by name.

-a flurry of sawdust flies at Sephy and he brushes it out of his hair-

Sephy: She has been working hard at getting her chapters done for this story and apologizes for the wait. Right now, she's working on Chapter 27 and can see the end, its just that getting there has been the hard part, along with a lot of stress that's been goin' on for the last week or so.

I keep tellin' her to slow down so I can give her a massage but the only time she sits still is when she's typing…I would right now but she's over there laughing like a maniac with Seph as the cut into that block over there at 3:12 in the morning on a workday nonetheless!

She says that she wants to try and have this done by her birthday next month, but isn't sure if that can be done.

Anyway, Ezri has been bad and started three, yes you heard right, three new stories. Let me tell you about two of them, since the other is still in the planning process and doesn't have a name.

The first is called _'My Light'_

It's a Reno/Aeris pairing and takes place before the events of the game. She isn't sure if it's going to be an AU or if the events of the game will be incorporated into it. So far its two chapters deep and she expects it to be around ten before its complete.

This is the only story that has actually made her really cry while writing it…so far. Planet, I even felt bad for Reno in this one.

And the second is a companion piece to _'An Unexpected Visitor'_ called _'All That I Have_' and is still under the Yuffie/Seph pairing.

She can't tell you much about it, but she knows that it might be a one shot depending on what the reviewers say…there might be a tiny bit of citrus in it. It might be out as soon as this morning or tomorrow evening, depending on if I can get her to fall asleep tonight. -Sighs- She's so damn stubborn!

Ezri: DONE!! -She rides over on Seph's back- Okay Seph, you can go back on guard duty…we'll 'talk' later. -Winks at Seph, then jumps in Sephy's arms-

Hey guys! Lookie what we made!! -pulls out dozens of tiny wooden Chocobo key chains and tosses them to the reviewers.- Cute huh!

Ezri: Well peoples, they still have to find a way out of the crater and there are some interesting events that follow so be prepared for some drama. I gotta go finish working on All That I Have…Hopefully the A. Smiling writers block will come to and end soon now what Seph and I have made Chocobos out of it!

Sephy: See, what did I tell you…she won't slow down and relax!

-Ezri squeals as Sephy tosses her over his shoulder and starts for the bedroom-

Ezri: Ha! You think taking me to my bedroom will stop me from writing?!? My 'puter is in there -gives an insane laugh as she rests her head against Sephy's strong back.

Sephy: Then we'll just have to do something to take your mind off of your computer, won't we?

Ezri: …

Sephy: … … …. …

Ezri: OH!!! You're a bad sexy man! I guess we better be goin…See ya'll later!

Oh yeah, Angel280, take your time and have fun with your pup! I have a dog too, my little Geta, but she's a lazy girl who thinks she's human…I'll be waitin for that sequel but don't rush…take your time if ya be needin it!

And Lone Gunmen…I like long reviews!!!

Bye-Bye Peoples!!!

Edited 1/14/07

7/25/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	20. Ninja

* * *

Chapter 20: Ninja

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

Vincent landed on Yuffie's perch as her feet left the rock. He dove for her as the cries from below intensified and managed to wrap his good arm around her waist as his claw embedded itself into the rock ledge.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie felt herself jerk in mid air. She was no longer falling but the dizziness and nausea remained. She felt herself being pulled up by a single arm and heard what sounded like metal against rock. It could only be one person…

"I got her!" Vincent yelled down to the other as he pulled her onto the ledge and against the wall. He could no longer see the others from this position, but heard various 'Thank gods' and a 'that Son of a Bitch caught her in mid air' from a relieved Cid.

Vincent pulled her small form close and covered her with his body as the rocks continued to fall. For the first time in his life, he was glad to have the strength of the four demons that resided within his body.

"Yuffie, are you okay?"

She felt horrible her head was pounding, she was still extremely dizzy, and her breakfast was about to make its second appearance. She didn't want Vincent to worry about her…they had to get out of the crater. "I'll be fine. We gotta find some way outta here!"

Yuffie's earpiece crackled to life but the voice was shrouded in static. "..Cap…n ….. ….going down!"

A thunderous crashing sound was heard above as larger boulders began to rain down around them. Vincent looked up and saw a flash of metal as he pushed the ninja closer to the wall and covered her with his body.

"Holy fuckin' shit! Watch out!!" Cid hollered from below.

The Highwind came crashing down into the crater, stern first; narrowly missing the three groups huddled on the ledges.

Tifa stood and helped Cloud to his feet. "We gotta get inside the ship, everybody MOVE!" The fighter yelled.

Six forms scrambled across the metal hull of the ship heading for the deck. Vincent pulled the ninja to her feet and led her to the edge of the ledge.

"We have to jump, can you make it?" Vincent looked down at her.

Yuffie looked at the gap and smirked at him. "What kind of ninja would I be if I couldn't make that little jump?"

They leapt the small gap and landed on the ship. Yuffie squeezed her eyes, desperately trying to make the cavern stop spinning. Her eyes opened to see Vincent staring at her with concern.

"We only have to make it to that door." He said nodding his head in the direction of the door.

The quickly scrabbled across and entered the now hatch-like door, prepared for the drop. The duo landed on a wall near the bridge entrance, coincidently, the same one Yuffie and Nanaki talked about tearing down. They lowered themselves through the door and Yuffie landed quickly rolling to her feet and instantly regretting it. She sat heavily and leaned her head against the wall.

Cid's voice rang out on the bridge. "Hold on to somethin', this is gonna be fuckin' bumpy." He pulled a lever and the Highwind shot up and out of the crater.

.::-o-::.

Avalanche stood near the window at the front of the transformed Highwind watching as the meteor was vaporized by holy and the Lifestream. A collective sigh of relief was heard from the exhausted heroes.

Cait hopped around in front of the window. "So where to now?"

Tifa looked at Yuffie with concern. The teen was unusually quiet and her eyes were dull. She knew that the teen had to return to Wutai for her title. "We need stop by Wutai and then we'll go from there." She said in a firm tone that dared someone to argue with her.

Cloud and Cid nodded at the martial artist as a crewman set a course and started for Wutai.

Cloud turned to Cait. "Reeve, you're in charge now, what's going on at Midgar?"

Cait stopped bouncing as he processed the information being sent to him by the ex-Shinra Executive. "He says that he has rescue teams and SOLDIER are in route to begin evacuating the people who took refuge under the plates. The damage to the upper plate was severe, so he's at the aide station they set up in Kalm. There were approximately 235,000 people who were confirmed to still be on the upper plate as it was being torn apart by the meteor and an estimated 2.3 million had already evacuated the city or took refuge under the plate.

"From what we can tell, there won't be much that can be salvaged in Midgar. The amount of rubble on the upper plate is going to be massive and the hope for finding meteor survivors up there is slim because of the amount of time it will take to get to them. A lot of people are homeless and the sooner we get people away from the ruins and start building new cities and expanding the existing cities, the better."

"Thanks. I think we should go to the Canyon after when we leave Wutai. Reeve, we would all like to meet you. Can you make it to there?"

"He said he'll meet us there in three days."

Barret walked over to the Mog. "Reeve, do you think that you could bring Marlene and Aeris' mom to the Canyon? They're stayin' in Kalm too." He pleaded with the man.

"Sure, he has to talk with the elders at the Canyon about some alternative energy sources and scout out some cities on the central continent for expansion."

"Well, then that's settled. We'll see you there."

Cid walked over to the helm and checked the course for Wutai set by the backup pilot. "Since half the goddamn ship separated and we're only usin' the fuckin' pod, were able to travel faster. We should be at Wutai in about thirty minutes."

Yuffie gave a slight nod to Tifa and just the slight movement made her fight tears at the pain that shot through her head. 'I'm not gonna cry…I'm not weak…I'M NOT WEAK!' her mind screamed. She lifted a shaky hand and brushed her unruly short strands out of her face.

Tifa walked over to the ninja and wrapped her bruised arms around her pulling her into a hug. "Yuffie, don't you ever let me catch you taking a swan dive off a ledge again! I am so glad you are alright. I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you." Tears fell from her eyes as she quickly left to prepare something for lunch in the mess.

Cloud and Cid went to assess the damage to the equipment and supplies that were tossed around the now cargo plane-like Highwind. Vincent looked over at the teen from his position on the wall and she did not look well. She was now sitting against the wall watching Cait harass Nanaki and though she was trying to hide it, he saw the pain that was etched on her face.

He quietly walked over and sat near the teen for a few minutes before speaking. "Yuffie, you do not look well. Are you sure you are all right?"

She sighed and looked over at the gunman with her eyes, careful not to move her head. The dizziness and pain was almost unbearable. "I'm fine Vince…" she lied, not wanting to concern the dark man. "I just have a little headache. It'll go away in a little while." She gave him a sunny smile before leaning her head back against the cool wall.

"I am concerned about you. That blow you took to the head was quite serious."

She put on a smirk and opened her eyes. "Since when did you become such a worry wart, Vinnie? Its probably just a little concussion…been there, done that." The nausea returned with a vengeance and it took all her power just to keep it at bay.

"Please don't hesitate to let me know if it gets any worse. Do not fall asleep." He said as he remained by her side intending on keeping her awake.

.::-o-::.

The modified ship made a bumpy landing outside of Wutai as the sun shone high in the late morning sky. This was the first morning that the people of the planet could look to the heavens and not see the enormous meteor marring the beautiful blue skies.

Yuffie opened here eyes and stifled a cry of pain at the bright light that tortured her eyes. She got to her feet trying to make the movement seem fluid to the claret orbs that she knew were watching her.

"Vince, will you come with me? This will only take a few minutes." Her voice was oddly monotone, but he made no mention of it.

"Of course."

.::-o-::.

_**'Something is not right, Vincent.'**_ Chaos said with what sounded like concern as they made their way to the first floor of the pagoda.

_'I know. She says she's all right, but she's not.'_ He said, half listening to the conversation between Yuffie and the guardians.

_**'Watch her.'**_

Yuffie stood with her head high. "I come to you seeking my official ninja title. I have defeated all five guardians of the pagoda and with the saviors of the planet, Avalanche, have triumphed over Jenova and Sephiroth in the name of Leviathan and the Nation of Wutai."

Godo Kisaragi stepped forward and stood in front of his daughter.

"Let it be know that on this seventh day of November, Yuffie Kisaragi has received the official title of ninja and will be know as such from this day forward." He bowed slightly to his daughter and she returned the gesture. His gaze softened slightly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You and your friends have defeated the greatest threat known to all whom live on this planet. I am proud of you daughter, and you have my respect." He said stiffly and left the pagoda clearly not use to showing familial support to her.

Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi closed her eyes momentarily and felt a warm tear roll down her cheek.

Chekhov stepped forward and smiled at the little ninja. "Yuffie, will you be staying her in Wutai now that your travels are over?"

She looked up at the thin woman and minutely shook her head. "I won't be staying. I only came to do this then I will be leaving and not returning until I am required to come back."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She grasped the older woman's hand in placed the paper in it. "This is where you can contact me in case of emergency only. Please do not give anyone this information, including Lord Godo."

Chekhov's eyes widened slightly at the last bit. "I will honor your wishes Yuffie. I am honored that you trust me with this."

Yuffie pulled her into a brief hug and smiled at her. The throbbing in the back of her head increased as she fought the urge to cry out. "Well, we better hit the road. I will see you all when I return." She turned and headed for the door with Vincent following when a voice called out to her.

"Hey brat!"

She sighed and turned. "What do YOU want Shake?"

"Even though I still say I can kick your butt and you just got lucky when you faced me…" Yuffie scoffed at this. "Ya did good, brat."

She was a little shocked to hear that coming from Shake. "Thanks. Oh and if you want a rematch once I return, I'll take ya up on it ya little punk."

They left the pagoda and returned to the Highwind.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

I really meant to post this chapter last night, but I fell asleep…my bad. Anyway, there still is some drama yet to come so get ready!!

Hey!! I got a Sephy plush from Angel and I used the fairy godmother's wand and changed him into a real Sephy! Now I have three!!

Ezri: Okay, so I just go back from my CPR class with a shit load of hot paramedics and I feel the need to practice my skill that I just had to review… Sephiroth! Give the Masamune to Sephy 2 so he can protect me and you get that cute ass over here and let me practice mouth to mouth on you -wags eyebrows.-

-Sephiroth walks over and nuzzles Ezri who giggles like a schoolgirl-

Ezri: Sephy you can do the AN's…I will think of a better name for Sephy 2 later… -Drags Sephiroth away-

Sephy: -Grins at the readers- You all have made Ezri really really happy this last week and we've been reaping the rewards! There were 12 reviews of this chapter alone and she picked up some new reviewers.

Thank you to her new reviewers:

TheHomicidalManiac777

Kidbuxx256

Sexynun

Swtlil-azn

-Sephy 2 readies the Masamune- Just know that we will protect our beloved author from reviewers even though she likes getting threats for not continuing or leaving you at cliffhangers. Ezri says that some addictions are not a bad thing and she hopes she keeps you addicted to this story.

And she'd never forget:

TheEvilOne69: Ezri can't help but to leave you wondering what's gonna happen next…just wait till the next chapter -Seph smirks at TheEvilOne-

Empress-Eerian-Sadow: She wants to know if she can have a moogle key chain when you're done with your writers block. She recalled Reno and he'll be heading your way to provide you with some 'inspiration.'

Charles Xavier: Ezri says thanks for the Kingdom Hearts stuff and hopes she didn't have you waiting too long to find out about Yuffs.

Torahiko: She sending Yuffie-chan over to sit with you while you read the next few chapters…but she wont say why. Maybe you can play final fantasy or kingdom hearts together!

Angel280: Ez already spoke with you about her birthday gift and she says she can't wait! Also she is really looking forward to your Yuffentine, but for now, she's off to read your work on that is, after she cleans up a bit…she had lost her notebook with an important future chapter for this story and tore her room apart looking for it…she found it though.

Lone Gunmen: She recalled Rude for you, he's now equipped with a flame-thrower to burn your writers block down. She also sent her chainsaw with it.

Sephiroth2021: Tifa made it back under her own power. If you want her to come visit again, let her know. She said she doesn't like making us Sephiroths out to be bad all the time…We were just pawns…

Sephy: Anyway, Ez is glad that you all enjoyed the battle scene, she loved writing those ones. She also has a request. She need someone who speaks Japanese to translate a few lines for this story. She can only read a little Greek but can't transpose it to English. It probably totals about 16 lines and she would send them to you through email. Please contact her at her email address if you're interested.

Oh yeah, she doesn't own final fantasy…Square-Enix does…

-Ezri drags Sephiroth out of the room and plops him on the ground.-

Ez: hee hee! That was fun! Thanks Sephy for takin' over for me…you're next!

Well people, things have been interesting this last week. I've found my self, on more than one occasion, writing two stories at once. I'll right a paragraph for this, then switch over to My light and write one paragraph for that…Its been crazy but fun all the same…the only thing that has sucked is this hot ass weather and lightning storms we've been having up her in Portland.

I gotta get goin' -sigh- gotta finish cleaning…my cousins are comin up from Cali today and for some reason, they like to congregate in my room.

Adios my friends…til the next Chappy!!

Ezri-Candy

PS…Has anyone else noticed that when you leave reviews and you type a word with a repeating letter, for example… Grrrrr or Nooooooo!!! changes it to Gr and No…If I wanted to do that, I woulda done that myself!!

Anyway,

I'll stop rambling and get to work. BYE!!

Edited 1/14/07

7/26/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	21. Seizing

* * *

Chapter 21: Seizing

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

The Highwind's jet engine flared blue as the ship rose into the atmosphere heading for its next destination, Cosmo Canyon.

Yuffie entered the bridge and was assaulted by the sounds coming from the bridge. The brightness from the halogen lights drove into her eyes with the intensity of serrated knives. Her stomach did summersaults and cartwheels in her abdomen bringing bile into her throat. Her brain felt as if it was spinning like a top within her skull. She staggered her way to a wall at the back of the bridge and leaned against it, closing her eyes as she tried to keep her attention on the voices around her.

Nanaki padded towards the flaxen haired pilot. "Cid, how soon will we reach the Canyon?"

Cid grinned around his cigarette. "From Wutai to Cosmo it would have taken us 'bout a half hour. At this speed, we'll get there in about fifteen minutes. I managed to get a little more outta her.

Tifa looked up from her conversation with Barret with concern. "Do you think its safe for us to be going so fast? This ship has taken quite a beating Cid."

He frowned at the brown haired beauty. "Hell no! My ship is the toughest in the world! Sure she needs some fuckin' work, but she's still strong."

The door opened and Vincent entered. "Tifa, Cloud requires your assistance in the mess. Apparently he has managed to burn what you were preparing for dessert."

"Crap! I knew I shouldn't have left him alone. Who woulda guessed that he could actually manage to burn chocolate pudding…instant pudding at that!" She said running from the bridge muttering "Milk and pudding mix, that's all!"

Vincent glanced around the bridge and spotted Yuffie and felt the hair rise on back of his neck as Chaos yelled to him.

_**'Vincent! Catch her!'**_

"Yuffie!" he shouted as he ran forward.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie felt the pain increase in her head tenfold. 'What in the hell is wrong with me?' Suddenly her legs gave out on her as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

.::-o-::.

He caught her as she was going down and lowered her to the ground. Her eyes were glazed over as though she was looking straight through him. It chilled him to see her in such distress.

"Yuffie! Are you okay?" He asked as the others gathered around him. "Cait! Get Tifa!" The mog bounced quickly off the bridge.

Tears began to leak from her dazed eyes. She tried to lift her arms but felt extremely weak. "My head…it hurts…please…it won't stop Vince…"

"I'm scared..." She whispered.

Vincent watched in horror as her eyes rolled back into their sockets and her body tensed and began to shake. Tifa and Cloud ran onto the bridge gasped at the scene before them.

Yuffie let out a pained grunt as every muscle in her body contracted.

He ripped off his cloak and placed it under her head. "She's having a seizure…Tifa help me, everyone else get back!"

Vincent and Tifa protected the young ninja as her body thrashed on the cold floor. Tears filled the eyes of the martial artist as she watched Yuffie but could do nothing to help. Vincent felt his heart contract painfully as her pain filled grunts and moans reached his ears. The ninja's body arched off the floor a final time as she collapsed. The contents of the ninja's stomach made its way in her mouth while she remained unconscious.

Vincent pulled the limp body of the teen on her side allowing the bile to drain from her mouth. "Hopefully she didn't inhale any bile." He said quietly, as Tifa began gently patting her back and watching her labored breathing. "If she did aspirate during her seizure, it could possibly have dire consequences."

"We need to get her to a doctor now!" Tifa choked out around the lump in her throat.

Nanaki stepped forward and pressed his cold nose against the young ninja's hand. "The medical center at the Canyon is small, but is one of the best on this planet."

Cid retook the helm and pushed the engines a little harder. "We'll be at the Canyon in five minutes. We can use the rope ladder and the crew will land the ship." He looked at the trio still on the floor and felt heaviness in his chest. "Poor kid. Vincent, can you carry her down?"

He did not reply but nodded.

Cloud came forward and pressed his hand against her forehead and felt her cold, clammy skin. Cloud started for the door, no longer wanting to see his young friend in such a state. "I'll go grab some blankets, we have to get her off the ship."

Cait shuffled over sadly and handed Tifa a couple towels. "Why hasn't she regained consciousness?"

The brown haired woman sighed. "Her head injury was more serious than any of us realized, including Yuffie. I know that when people have seizures the muscle spasms they get are usually so intense, it exhausts them and they fall into a deep sleep." She placed the towels over the mess as Cloud brought the blankets in.

Vincent nodded in agreement as he and Cloud wrapped the ninja in the warm blankets. "Tifa is correct but I think that her unconscious state is attributed more to the head injury than exhaustion."

"Cait and I will go ahead and let the healers know you are coming." Nanaki and Cait ran from the bridge.

Vincent scooped the ninja up and quickly made his way to the rope ladder. He put her over his shoulder and easily made his way down the ladder. He jumped the last few rungs of the ladder, readjusted his precious burden and darted in the direction of the medical center with Tifa right behind him.

.::-o-::.

Tifa put on a burst of speed and passed the gunman and yanked open the door to the medical center. Vincent passed through seconds later not reducing his speed until he was inside of the brightly lit center.

Nanaki exited a room and called over him. "Vincent! Bring her over here. We'll wait out here."

He swiftly walked into the room that red had come from to find a fully equipped treatment room and a man and woman waiting for them.

"Mr. Valentine, this is healer Salis" he gestured to the auburn haired woman who looked to be in her mid forties. "and I am Xander. Please lay her on the bed."

Vincent obeyed without pause.

Salis took out a small light and peered into Yuffie's unseeing eyes. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Vincent took a deep breath trying to stamp down his rampant emotions as the two healers moved quickly around the young woman to stabilize her labored breathing. "We were scouting for a exit in the Northern Crater when the rock began to give way. She was hit in the back of the head by a falling rock."

Xander placed an IV in her small arm and glanced at Vincent. "Did she lose consciousness after she was hit?"

He shook his head. "She said that she had a headache but didn't feel it was serious. She had a seizure just before we arrived here and may have aspirated when she lost consciousness and vomited." There was a definite sadness and guilt in his voice.

Salis walked over to Vincent as Xander continued to work on Yuffie. "Mr. Valentine, you couldn't have known how serious the injury was. She didn't even know. Don't blame yourself, we will do all that we can to help her." She said patting his arm. "Why don't you wait with Nanaki and the others? You will be the first to know once we find out more about her condition."

He hesitated then nodded. He did not want to leave her alone, but knew that it was for the best. "Thank you. Please let me know when I can see her."

"Will do."

Vincent turned and left them duo working on Avalanche's youngest member.

His Yuffie.

.::-o-::.

Vincent quietly entered the waiting area where their friends had gathered. No one had noticed his stealthy entrance as he propped himself against a wall and tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

'It's my fault. I should have been more observant and now, Yuffie has been wounded and it's all my fault. Maybe if I had been on that ledge looking for the path, she would still be safe.' He thought as the guilt and sadness embedded itself deep in his chest.

Vincent took a deep breath and did something that he hadn't done since he was a child…He prayed. He prayed to the serpent god Leviathan, he prayed to the planet, and he prayed to any other deity that might hear him.

'Please, just watch over her and protect her Yuffie is an innocent young woman who deserves a chance at life. She brings light to so many, please don't take her away form us…don't take her away from me.'

Barret was the one to notice the dark gunman against the wall. Though the gun-armed man wasn't the most perceptive person on the planet, he could tell there was deep sadness coming from the stoic gunman. 'Stubborn ass man probably thinks it's his fault.' He thought sadly. "Vincent…" He said quietly as the others took notice of him also. "How is she?"

Vincent did not change his position against the wall as the room grew silent. "The healers are working on her right now. They are doing everything the can for her and will inform us of her condition soon." He said with his voice taking on it usual emotionless monotone.

Cid looked up from a spot on the floor that he had been staring at. "Vincent, I want to thank you for catchin' our lil' ninja in the crater. I don't want to think of what would have happened if you hadn't made it to her in time."

Vincent blinked at Cid's words. This was the first time that he had heard the gruff pilot go more than five words without cursing. He nodded to the pilot but said nothing. He was still extremely concerned for the young lady in the other room.

.::-o-::.

An hour later, the members of Avalanche were sprawled in chairs, on couches and even on the floor. They hadn't slept since they returned from the crater and had been awake for well over 24 hours. Cloud and Tifa were asleep on the couch; Cid was sitting against the wall with his chin tucked against his chest. Barret was haphazardly perched on a chair with his arms crossed against his chest, Nanaki was curled up on the floor and Cait had gone into recharge mode.

Vincent was the only one who had remained awake but had his eyes closed. He knew that there would be no rest for him until he knew his Yuffie was safe. His eyes snapped open as he heard the door to the room open. Xander stuck his head out of the door and saw the sleeping forms of the planets saviors and gestured Vincent.

He entered the room and Xander closed it behind him. "We know that all of you are exhausted and I didn't want to wake the others."

Vincent nodded and watched as Salis wiped the dirt off of Yuffies face and placed an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. "What is her condition?"

Xander took a deep breath and sat in a vacant chair. "The blow to her head caused a cerebral contusion which is basically a 'brain bruise.' She wouldn't have known how serious it was until it was too late. Sometimes it can take over 24 hours for serious symptoms to manifest."

Salis walked over and emptied the water basin into the sink and washed her hands before turning to Vincent. "She would have experienced dizziness, nausea and vomiting, slurred speech, and a headache which would have been easily mistaken for a concussion. But as the bruise expanded, her brain began to swell in the confines of her skull causing the pressure to build. Her symptoms began to intensify and eventually led to the seizure.

"She didn't regain consciousness while here, but it's probably for the best. We'll keep her sedated and on anti-inflammatory drugs until her pupil function returns to normal and the swelling goes down. She has already made a slight improvement and we think she should regain consciousness within the next 24-48 hours."

Xander walked into a room that Vincent hadn't noticed last time he was in the room. He returned with an x-ray and placed it on the light box but did not turn it on. "We will have to keep a close eye on her to make sure that the contusion doesn't continue to expand. If that happens, this injury could become life threatening very quickly and we'll have to look at possible surgical options."

He flipped the switch on the light box and the film he placed on it lit up. "This is a x-ray of Yuffie's lungs. You see this small spot over here?" He pointed to a small spot, the size of a golf ball in her left lung. "You were correct, she did aspirate into her lungs. I assume you turned her as she vomited?" Vincent nodded.

"That is what kept the amount of fluid in her lungs to a minimum. When a person has a seizure or is unconscious, their gag reflex becomes relaxed allowing fluid to flow freely into the lungs causing what's called aspiration pneumonia. She has a minor case so we've started her on a broad-spectrum antibiotic. She'll have IV antibiotics for seven days, if they are effective and she is able to cough up the fluid, she will be fine." Xander explained.

Salis looked over at the gunman. "Because of the care that you gave her and how quickly you brought her to us, we believe, barring no unexpected complications, that she will make a full recovery. We will redo the X-ray in seven days to make sure the fluid in her lungs is gone."

At the mention of unexpected complications, Vincent felt a cold chill run down his spine. "Is there a chance that her brain could have been damaged during this?"

Salis looked over at Xander before speaking. "That is a good question Mr. Valentine. We believe that there's a seventeen percent chance that she could develop some minor mobility difficulties but are extremely confident that she will make a full recovery. She may experience migraines and dizziness for a few weeks or months after the injury and she will have to be watched to make sure she doesn't injure herself during one of these spells. The fact that some of the swelling has gone down already is good for her overall condition.

"I think it would be best if you took your friends to the inn to get some rest. You are all exhausted both physically and emotionally and need some rest."

Vincent looked at the small auburn haired woman and nodded. "I will wake them and inform them of her condition then send them to the inn. I, however, will remain here. I don't require rest right now and would like to stay with her." Though he was slightly tired, he didn't want to leave her alone.

Salis knew there would be no chance getting him to change is mind and nodded. "Is there any family that we should contact for her?"

Vincent paused before exiting. He knew that Yuffie didn't want anything to do with Wutai right now. "No. That is not necessary."

Vincent quickly woke the Avalanche members from their brief slumber. He waited a few moments while everyone fought off the effects of their brief sleep.

Tifa sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Do you have any news on Yuffs?"

He nodded. "She suffered a bruise to her brain which caused swelling and eventually the seizure. From what I was told by the healers, she wouldn't have know until it was too late that something was wrong. She also has a case of aspiration Pneumonia from inhaling a small amount of fluid into her left lung.

"They have her sedated to allow the swelling on her brain to recede and they are giving her drugs to keep the inflammation down and antibiotics for the pneumonia. She will stay sedated until her pupil function returns to normal."

Nanaki looked up at the stoic man before him. "Are there any permanent disabilities that will occur?"

"There is a seventeen percent chance that her brain was damaged and that might cause her mobility problems, but they are confident that she will make a full recovery."

Tifa was teary eyed but let out a sigh of relief at the chance that her best friend would be okay.

"I will remain here while you all return to the inn to rest. They are expecting that her condition will improve within the next 24-48 hours." The nodded and began silently filing out of the small clinic with their thoughts on Yuffie, praying for her safe recovery.

Tifa stopped at the door. "Cloud, I'll catch up with you in a few minutes." She walked over to Vincent. "Can I see her?"

He nodded and took her to the small form in the other room. There was a steady beep the resounded in the air as Tifa leaned to Yuffie's ear and began whispering. Vincent watched from the wall and focused on the steady beeping of the heart monitor that Yuffie was hooked up to, not wanting to listen in on Tifa's words to her.

Tifa kissed her on her forehead and smoothed her hair back away from her pale face. She walked over to Vincent and smiled. "She will be alright, I know she will." She wrapped her arms around Vincent's waist, pulling into a quick hug. "She's a fighter and if I remember correctly, she still owes you for something you did to her." She smirked at him and saw him giver her small smile in return. His cloak was still on the Highwind, leaving him clad in black pants and a black button-up dress shirt.

"I will gladly accept any punishment that she chooses to inflict on me. Go Tifa, get some rest."

"I'll come back later to sit with her so you can get some rest…" Vincent began to protest but was quickly cut of. "Don't you dare argue with me over this." She said putting her hands on her waist and giving him a slight smile. "You need rest just like the rest of us."

He sighed. This was one battle he could not win. "As you wish."

"Bye Vincent."

_**'She is a stubborn one, isn't she?' **_ Chaos laughed at the gunman for having been put in his place by a female half the size of him.

_'Be quiet Chaos.'_ Vincent said as he pulled a chair up to Yuffie's bed. He gently took her tiny hand in his large one, careful of the IV in place as he processed the thoughts flying through his mind and fought the guilt that resided within him.

'Maybe this is what Aeris spoke of. She did say that Yuffie would need help in weeks to come.'

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

This chappy was actually suppose to be up two days ago.

-Three Seph's are sprawled on Ezri's floor and bed unconscious.- Reno is back!!! -Ezri jumps into the redheads arms and greets him affectionately-

Reno: -Grins- Hey babe! Miss me?

Ezri: YES!! -Ez looks at her readers- Oops…I forgot you guys were here. Geez, please don't kill me about this chapter guys…eh, screw it, try your best to hurt me! Reno is taking over in the protection area while the Seph's are recovering.

I know it had a lot of jargon but eh, I couldn't do much about it. I took a few small liberties with it but I couldn't help but to look into the subject of head injuries in my textbooks to make sure I had some of the facts straight.

-Reno sits Ez on a plush couch that magically appears, then lays his head on her lap as she runs her fingers through his hair.- Sorry guys, but doing this right now is comforting. These past few days have been rough. My cousins (ages 5, 8, 9, and 14) just arrived from Cali, so I've been spending time with them...I've missed them babies so much! I love 'em! They're just so sweet and cute!

My doggie was attacked in our backyard by our neighbor's stupid ass dog. Their damn psycho bulldog chewed through the fence and grabbed her by the neck as she walked past it. -Sniff- My poor Geta girl…

I've been having problems thinking about what to write next and the fact that I live a block and a half away from the damn Nabisco cookie factory and all I've been smelling them back chocolate chip cookies for the past 4 days isn't helping!! -sigh…Ez takes a minute to recompose herself.-

Okay, I'm done ranting…I think I just need to find a way to give myself a swift kick in the ass and everything will be okay. I think I'm gonna let Reno take over now… -Closes her eyes and continues to run her finger through his hair.-

Reno: It's nice to be back with my Ezzie…Anyway, Ez has a few people she'd like to thank…

Ez: Wait Reno, I gotta do something real quick! -pulls out a dart gun and loads 3 darts with hyper and fires at the unconscious forms of Seph Sephiroth and Sephy, instantly rousing them- Sorry bout the interruption, but they need to be awake for this.

Reno: S'okay babe. So like I was sayin', she would like to thank…

For the new reviewers:

Indigochipmunk

Demonsurfer

Kimbob

NightCrystal: Seph is headed your way so prepare yourself. He'll be at your whim until recalled…

And her lovely, glorious steady reviewers:

Sexynun

TheEvilOne69

Kidbuux256

Shadowkeepre: When she wrote that part in the last chapter, she could just hear him saying that and had to find a way to get it in there somehow.

Destiny Daae: Hey Skie, She's sending you a carton of Cigs and Nicorette gum and patches…you can try to wean Cid off the cancer sticks but personally, she doesn't think that'll work, hence the cigs…he'll be arriving shortly. Be gently with him, it's his first home visit.

Angel280: Ezri says that everyone should go read her stories "The First Christmas" and "Valentine Redemption" because the stories are wonderful! Ez is sorry but she has to recall the other Turks and Reeve to help her with the story about me, the one and only Reno. In their place, she is sending the one and only Cloud Strife to spend some time with ya. He should have the maraschino cherries with him when he arrives.

Torahiko: Ya see why she sent Yuffs to stay with ya for a while? She hopes you are having fun with the young Shinobi, poor Yuffs needs a break.

Deplora: -Reno grins at Deplora- Aw, Deplora my sweets, long time no see!

-Ez pops Reno on his forehead- Stop flirting you perv!

Reno: okay okay!! Ezri is sending Vincent to you…he has a Squall plushie complete with Griever pendent for you. Feel free to have fun with Vince.

Sephiroth2021: Sephiroth is on his way with a blade similar to the Masamune…he's gonna show ya how to handle the blade and deal with anyone that you need him to. Tifa says hi.

Lone Gunmen: She hopes that your writers block has now been destroyed with Rude's help.

Empress-Eerian-Sadow: Sephy is coming to you. He's the more romantic out of the three Seph's though Ezri says they're all fun. -Sephy winks before teleporting and arriving on Empress' doorstep-

Reno: Well I better get her back to work, maybe I can motivate her to finish the chapter she's working on. Don't forget, If you all get bored between updates, please go check out her other stories but don't forget to review.

Ezri doesn't own Final fantasy or any of its characters…Square-Enix does. Oh hey Ez!

Ezri: Huh?

Reno: -Gives her a big smile- Have you even noticed that you have broken 100 on your reviews? You're up to 108.

Ezri: 0.0 Really? -Checks her stats page- Woooooohooooooo!!!! Thank you all for your support of my story, ya'll don't know how much this all means to me. -Gets teary eyed- I don't wanna let ya'll se me cry so I'm going now!

Bye all! Thanks again!!!

Edited 1/14/07

7/26/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	22. Better Late Than Never

AN1: Hey all, I usually don't put my AN's at the beginning but I have something to say really quick.

Sephy2021: I am so sorry for the loss that you and your family suffered. Head injuries are quite frightening and serious. I have seen what they do to people, especially with the job I have and have had in the past. I really hope that I didn't cause you too much discomfort with that chapter.

Well, I better get on with the show…

* * *

Chapter 22: Better Late than Never…

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

It had been well into the third day…65 hours to be exact, and Yuffie still hadn't regained consciousness. The healers had taken her off of the sedative after midnight the prior evening, pleased with the progress that she had made so far. Though she will still quite ill from the pneumonia and was still on antibiotics and light oxygen, her color had returned slightly.

The members of Avalanche had taken turns sitting with the unconscious ninja. They spoke to her, sat in companionable silence while holding her hand and even telling her jokes, courtesy of Cid, Cait and Barret. Each person carried their PHS to contact the others if she regained consciousness, but for now, it was just a waiting game.

.::-o-::.

Tifa had finally sent Vincent from Yuffie's room after he had been sitting with her for more than sixteen hours. He had taken Nanaki and Cait's shifts along with his own not even leaving to eat.

Vincent entered his room at the inn to find a sandwich and a note waiting for him on the nightstand by the bed.

_Vincent,_

_You are to eat every BIT of this sandwich and get some rest. I know you're concerned for her but please, just rest for a while…I will be checking to make sure you're taking a break._

_Tifa_

A corner of his mouth lifted as he folded the letter 'Tifa is quite stubborn.' He thought as he quickly devoured the sandwich, not realizing how hungry he was. Placing the plate back on the nightstand, he kicked off his boots and lay back on the bed. He fell asleep almost immediately.

Tifa knocked lightly on the door and got no answer. She slowly opened the door a crack and peeked in the room to see the empty plate and Vincent's even breathing. Quietly shut the door with a maternal smile on her face.

.::-o-::.

Vincent opened his eyes as absolute darkness and silence surrounded the gunman. Vincent blinked and stood up trying to detect the smallest amount of light or movement in the inky blackness that surrounded him.

Everything was eerily silent; his boots made no sound on the firm ground and even his mind was silent. 'Something is not right…' He thought as he realized he could no longer hear the subtle hum of Chaos' presence.

'Chaos?' 

Nothing came from the demon. It was as if Chaos was completely removed from his mind.

Vincent took a few small steps forward but bumped into something solid. He turned and placing his claw in front of him, he took a tentative step forward. Satisfied that he wasn't headed towards another wall, he began to make his way through the darkness.

After hours of roaming in the darkness, he began to grow dizzy after sight and sound deprivation sank in. He began to stumble as he made his way through. A wave of dizziness overtook him and he collapsed to the ground trying to quell his distressed mind when he froze.

Someone was quietly crying in the distance. "Who's there? Are you hurt?" He called out.

There was no reply but the sobbing continued. He tilted his head trying to find the direction the sound was coming from. 'To the right…' He thought as he climbed back to his feet and began to make his way towards the sound. As he came closer to the sound, it became a mournful wail.

The soft glow of candlelight appeared in the distance silhouetting a person laying on the ground in a fetal position. Its hitched breathing shook the small form on the ground with its back to him. Vincent moved closer but hit an invisible barrier that had formed before him.

"Are you alright?" Vincent said quietly, not wanting to frighten the person.

"It hurts…please help…" A small voice floated to him.

Vincent tried to find a way through the barrier to help the person but found none. He went for his weapon and materia, but it was no longer in its holster. "Where are you hurt? Can you walk?" He asked as he tried to break through the wall.

-You can not help her, monster!- The warped voice that taunted him for so many years echoed in the darkness.

Vincent growled and looked around for the sound of the voice. "Leave me be!" Began pounding on the wall, trying to find a weak spot.

The form continued to moan and cry out in pain as it curled tighter into a ball.

-You are evil…you will only bring death to those you love.-

Vincent froze as the form rolled to face him. Blood covered her body, seeping from the numerous deep lacerations that marred her skin. Her eyes were glassy and unseeing, her breathing becoming more labored with each moment.

"Yuffie…"

He pounded on the barrier with renewed vigor. "Let me in! What in the hell did you do to her?!"

-Oh, but I can't do that Vincent. Besides, its your fault she's hurt. You did this to her…the poor girl.- The voice said, mocking him.

"I would never hurt Yuffie!"

-You bring death to all you come in contact with…you are a curse!-

"Let her go you bastard, she's going to die!"

Yuffie's small body began to convulse violently. -Her death will be on your hands Vincent Valentine. Its your fault.-

"No!! Please, let me help her!" He pounded on the wall as he watched her as the pool of blood she lay in grew.

-Your fault, monster!-

The barrier collapsed and Vincent ran forward to the young woman. He collapsed to his knees and pulled her into his arms as her body went limp in his arms. "Noo…Yuffie?" He ripped his glove off and placed his two shaking fingers to her neck…

No pulse.

"No!!! Please gods, NO! Yuffie!" He cried out.

.::-o-::.

"NO!" Vincent sat up on his bed covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He quickly went to the shower and turned the flow to cold.

He quickly stripped his clothes and stepped under the frigid water as he tried to banish the nightmare. He let the ice water beat against his pale skin as his confused mind tried to push the voice that still taunted him and not fall prey to its venomous words.

But with Yuffie lying there in the medical center, he began to give in to it. 'Its my fault she got hurt…' He thought as he turned off the tap.

"I have to see that she is okay." He quickly dressed, not bothering to dry his dripping raven locks and went directly to the center.

.::-o-::.

"…And I told Barret that if he ever hid my cigarettes again, I would use my damn spear give him a prostate exam."

Vincent walked in the room and heard the last part of Cid's one-sided conversation with the tiny form on the bed. His hair was still wet from the shower as he walked over to her bedside. "Has there been any change?"

"Naw, she's still knocked out." He said as he stood and stretched. "The docs said that there was still a bit of the sedative in her system and they wanted her to wake naturally. She sure is taking her sweet time wakin' up." He said, teasing the sleeping ninja.

"Well, I'm gonna grab something for breakfast and hit the sack. See ya later Vincent, brat."

Vincent nodded and sat in the recently vacated seat, deep in his thoughts while holding the ninja's hand. For the past three days, he had been replaying the accident in the crater over and over again in his mind.

And now, after the nightmare he just had, Vincent could not convince himself that there was nothing that he could have done to prevent her injuries.

He was angry with himself. His mind continued to go over the 'what ifs' and 'could haves' about her injury. She could have died, her body broken and battered like it was in his nightmare, and it would have been his fault because he wasn't fast enough and he was careless. Her young life would have ended. Her seemingly endless energy would have been no more.

Vincent's claw curled into a fist as metal scraped against metal. He closed his eyes trying to escape the sight of the young lady lying on the bed next to where he sat. He tried to banish the scene of the rock dropping from the stone wall and smashing into her skull. 'My fault…my sin.' He thought as a shuddering breath escaped him.

_'Vincent, stop it!'_ A voice whispered. His eyes snapped open and he scanned the room for another person before realizing who it was.

'Don't think like that! You saved her life and it's **not** your fault! You can't change what happened, no one can because it's in the past!' Aeris' disembodied voice shouted. 'You can't give into that voice, it will pull you back into darkness. Don't let it claim you!' 

'Vincent, she needs you just as you need her. You have to fight. You have to rid yourself of that small part of your consciousness that is trying to destroy you.'

Vincent closed his eyes again and pushed back the voice that was determined to pull him back into its grasps of solitude as it had long ago. He would not allow that destructive voice rule him and destroy his life. Vincent sat deep in thought for over an hour, unconsciously stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Yuffie, I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"Vincent?" He heard the ninja's weak voice. She had been watching the gunman while he sat next to her with his eyes closed and stroking her hand since she opened her eyes minutes before speaking.

"Yuffie, you're awake…How do you feel?" He asked, feeling relief wash over him.

She groaned as she moved to sit up. "I feel like I have a rabid Chocobo pecking at my brain, my chest kinda feels heavy too. What's wrong with me?" She asked as she tried, with difficulty, to sit up.

He stood and sat her up, placing a pillow behind her. She patted a spot on the bed and he sat on the edge of the bed. He explained to her about what happened on the Highwind and told her how long she had been unconscious.

Yuffie looked confused. "I do remember feeling pain after we got back to the ship, but nothing else. Do I have to keep this thing on?" She said, adjusting the oxygen mask on her face.

Vincent reached into his pocket and pulled out his PHS. "Yes, you must keep it on until the healers inform you otherwise. We should let the others know that you are awake." He looked over at the clock and saw that it had been two hours since he came to sit with her and the healers would be in at noon. "The healers should be in to see you in a hour and thirty minutes."

"Vincent?"

"Yes?"

Yuffie looked to him with curiosity clearly displayed in her eyes. "Why were you apologizing to me?"

"… … It was nothing." He said sounding like the old emotionless Vincent.

Her eyes narrowed slightly in irritation. "Don't give me that crap Vinnie. Please, just tell me."

They glared at one another for a few moments before Vincent sighed. "Yuffie…I can't help feeling that it is my fault that you were injured. I keep thinking that maybe if I was faster getting to you, you would not have been hurt."

Yuffie's glare turned into a mock glare as she looked sadly into his red orbs. "Vincent Valentine, don't you dare start that 'my sin, my atonement' shit again! Nothing you, or anyone else could have done woulda stopped what happened. It was _no one's_ fault." She said firmly despite the small smile that had formed on her face. "Besides, I should be thanking you for saving my life."

Vincent sighed feeling another weight lift slightly from his shoulders. "There is no need to thank me. I am pleased to see that you are okay." He pressed the white button on his phone that would connect him to Tifa.

"Ooh Vinnie! Can I talk…please?" She said with a little less energy than usual because of her illness.

He smiled at her and handed her his PHS.

Tifa's voice floated through the phone? "Hello?"

Yuffie smiled at the sound of her friend's voice. "Gueeessss Whooo…"

"Oh my gods, Yuffie!! Your awake!" Her voice blared through the PHS. "Who's there with you…When…Never mind! We'll all be there in a few minutes." She said, not giving Yuffie a chance to answer.

Yuffie laughed at the frantic martial artist. "I'll see you in a few minutes seeing as I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Kay bye!"

Yuffie laughed softly then winced. Her headache was turning into a migraine quickly. Vincent noticed and became worried.

"Maybe that was a bit too much for you right now. Are you alright?"

"I think I got a pretty nasty migraine starting." She said, rubbing her hand over her slightly queasy stomach.

Vincent grabbed an emesis basin from the counter and gave it to her. He then walked over and turned out the overhead light, leaving a small lamp lit beside her bed. "Rest. I will wait for the others. We will be in to see you in a few moments." He said quietly.

She nodded and leaned her head against the pillow as she waited for her friends to arrive.

.::-o-::.

Vincent jumped out of the way of the door as Tifa bowled through followed by five other anxious Avalanche members. The looked slightly out of breath as he was bombarded with questions. Vincent held up his hand to stop the overlapping questions.

"She woke up about fifteen minutes ago. The healers haven't been in to see her yet, but should be here soon."

"Can we see her?" Tifa asked eagerly.

Vincent nodded. "I'll take you in but you must keep your voices down, she has a headache." They all nodded and followed him into the room.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie opened her eyes as the door creaked open and smiled as her friends came in. "Hey guys, how are ya?" She said quietly.

Cid walked over and gently hugged the little ninja. "Shit kid, you're the one hurt and you're askin' us how we are? How are you feelin'?"

Yuffie shrugged, he vision was becoming a bit blurred as she adjusted her pillow. "As well as could be expected."

Nanaki put his front paws on the bed and Yuffie scratched his head. "We are glad that you're okay. You had us all worried." There were murmurs of agreement from everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry I scared you guys. I didn't know it was that bad."

Cloud stepped forward and picked up her hand. "Yuffs, you don't have anything to apologize for. We're just glad you're okay."

"Oh hey, Yuffs, you'll be getting another visitor later on today. Reeve was able to leave sooner than he thought. We'll all finally be able to meet him." Tifa said as she sat on the foot of Yuffie's bed.

She smiled. She really wanted to meet Reeve. She had a chance to exchange some jokes and talk to Cait, who is controlled by the Shinra executive, and really liked his personality. "Bout time he dragged his sorry ass over here to meet us! Hey Barret, what's this I hear about you gettin' a prostate exam? She said slightly confused.

Cid burst out laughing as Barret grumbled. "I didn't think ya heard that kid!" The pilot said.

As their conversation went on, something was happening to Yuffie. Her migraine continued to increase in intensity but along with that, her vision continued to deteriorate. She tried to remain calm as darkness became all that she could see. 'What the hell is going on?' She blinked a few times but still only saw darkness.

Tifa watched as Yuffie grimaced and blinked repeatedly. "Yuffie, what's wrong?"

She looked in the direction that Tifa's voice came from. "Uh…it's nothing, I just need some rest."

Tifa smiled at the young lady. "We understand. You've been through a lot so we'll be out in the waiting room. The doctors are coming soon and we'll wait to see what they have to say."

"Vincent, could you wait a second? I have to ask you something." She said quietly.

"Of course."

Yuffie waited a few moments and heard the door close. "Vincent…something is really, really wrong." Her slightly muffled voice came through the mask.

"What is it?" He said with an odd mixture of panic and curiosity.

She paused for a few moments and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She placed her hand up to her cheek and slowly wiped it away. "I can't see…" she whispered so quietly that he strained to hear what she said.

Vincent's eyes widened as he looked at the ninja. 'This can not be true.' "Can you repeat that please?"

She looked over in his direction but he noticed that she wasn't looking at him. His heart clenched painfully in his chest.

"I can't see…" she began to cry.

He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "When did this happen?"

"I'm not sure…as my head felt worse my vision started to fade. I was like someone was turning down a light really slow 'til there was nothing but darkness." She sniffled.

Vincent waved his hand in front of her face but her eye's made no movement…she didn't even blink.

'Oh my gods…' 

_**'Vincent, calm down.'**_ The demons grave voice came to him.

"I will get the doctors at once." He got up to leave and was pulled back by Yuffie's tight grip.

"Please don't leave me alone…I don't want to be alone right now." She began to tremble.

He smiled sadly at the ninja, knowing that she couldn't see it. "I will get someone else to summon them. I will stay here with you."

"Thank you Vince."

He quickly walked over to the door walked into the short hallway. "Nanaki, can I see you for a moment?"

"Of course." He followed Vincent out of the sight of the others as they gave the pair a confused look for a moment, but went back to their conversations.

Vincent went down to one knee and whispered to the crimson lion. "I need you to go retrieve the healers as quickly as possible."

Nanaki's amber eye looked curiously. "What's wrong with her?"

Vincent gave a shaky breath. "I'm not sure. Please hurry."

Nanaki nodded and sprinted out of the clinic as Vincent opened the door to her room.

"Vincent, is that you?"

"Yes. Does your head still hurt?" He said quietly as he went back to her side.

"Yeah." She said weakly. "Why is this happening?" The tears began to flow again. "Leviathan, I feel like some damn damsel in distress…crying at the drop of a gil. Gods I'm a weakling…"

"I don't know Yuffie, but I do know that you are not weak. The healers will be here soon, do not worry." He pulled her close as she sunk into his embrace and quickly fell asleep.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

Oy! This chapter was kinda long! Even though this chapter has been done for about a month, it compares in length to the chapter that I just finished.

Eh, as much as I was hoping to have this Chapter finished by my b-day, that is beginning to look less than likely to happen. I have been having a hard time with the chapter I finished today…It has taken me a LONG time to do it. I'm beginning to run out of buffer chapters…ARGH!! Damn, now I have a headache!

Reno: It's okay Ezzie…calm down…you're doing fine. Don't forget that you've been thinking bout more than one story -makes Ez sit on the couch and gives her a scalp massage.-

Ez: -Sighs- Go for it Rene-baby! -hands Reno a note and closes her eyes-

Reno: Damn Ez. You thanking enough people in this chapter?!

Ez: … …

Reno: Oh well, better get started. Lets start with the her new reviewer fantacdreamer. Ez says thanks for the review.

Now on to her wonderful, lovely, and fantabulous prior reviewers.

TheHomicidalManiac777

Shadow Reaver: You found out what happened but, now you gotta wait to find out what happens after this chapter. Eva, Pixie and Felichel…she says you guys are great! She still love you guys in the AN's!

TheEvilOne69: Yuffie says thanks for the Chocolate. We sent it over to Torahiko's house, where she is busy playing final fantasy 7 while she recovers.

Yuff: She says she had to put that in there. She loves Vampy and in her warped little mind, that is just something that she really thinks he would have thought at the moment. She loves me more though.

Ez: Aww, Reno! Are we jealous??

Reno: Damn straight!

Ez: Reno, I love you too!!

Reno: I just don't see what you see in the Vampire.

Ez: Reno…HE'S HOT! HE'S TALL, DARK AND SEXY!!

Reno -Rolls his eyes- Whatever…anyway back to the reviewers. -Continues to massage Ez's scalp-

Shadowkeepre: She's glad that you liked the chapter. She did do a bit of research for that chapters. Luckily for her, she still had her Medical and Anatomy textbooks so she didn't have to go far for the info. But like she said, she did take a couple small liberties with the info.

Torahiko: Her doggie is doing a lot better. Geta is a lazy dog, I've had to step over her more than a few times. Take good care of Yuffie girl and says thanks for your reviews! She loves YA!! I love ya too!

Ez: RENO!

Reno: Sorry! -Clears throat-

Eerian: Have fun with Sephy! He doesn't mind if you're hard on him…oh and Ezri says hurry up with "_Free As A Bird_" She's dying as she waits for the update.

Night Crystal: Hope you had fun with Seph and found all the "items" you were looking for.

Seph2021: No problem, Sephiroth said that he whipped you into shape and your skills have greatly improved. As far as Tifa goes, she escaped about an hour ago because she said Ezri was taking too long to finish the chapter she was working on earlier. So she should be arriving soon.

Yeyana Valentine: She says thanks and understands that you couldn't review and is glad that you like this story. And thanks for the kind thoughts for her pup.

Angel: Since Sephiroth is now free, he's coming to join you and Cloudy boy. I don't know what he has this time, but he managed to seek something out of here under that leather coat of his.

Lone Gunmen: Hope you left the door open for my good buddy Rude. Ya know, heat escapes quickly from the top of his bald head. You gotta make sure he stays warm.

Kidbuux256: Ez is glad that she could make the imagery stand out for ya and is glad that you like the story.

Deplora: Sorry babe, but she has to recall Vinnie but you still have Squall to keep you company. Don't be late to summer school…oh and Ezri says, that she thinks she put what Tifa said to Yuffie in the next chapter.

And last but not least…

BlueEyeDemon1: Long time no see!! Since she rocks you socks, she's sending Vinnie over to you with some special addition 'men of final fantasy' socks. Each pair has a different hottie on them.

Reno: Ez, I really don't feel comfortable calling another guy a 'hottie.'

Ezri: I don't think any less of you. Besides, I said it, you were just reading what I gave you.

Reno: -Sigh- Okay.

Ez: Now do the disclaimer and were done.

Reno: Ezie doesn't own final fantasy or any of its characters…we just seem to flock to her though. Square-Enix owns final fantasy. Come on Ez, lets go do something fun, preferably something hot and sweaty.

Ez: -Thinks about it for a minute- Okay Reno, you wanna do something hot and sweaty? You can help me move these boxes of my mom's old Vinyl records into the basement. There's about 10 of them.

Reno: Shit, me an my big ass mouth.

Ez: It wont be so bad Reno, I'll give you a nice back rub afterwards.

Reno: -Grins- Okay!

Ez: Bye peoples!! I love ya'll!!! Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon and maybe post the first Chappy of _"My Light"_

Edited 1/14/07

7/26/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	23. Transient

* * *

Chapter 23: Transient

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

Vincent looked up from his study of the Wutainese ninja's face as he heard a startled yelp from Tifa and demands to know what was happening from Barret and Cid. The door to Yuffie's room flew open as Xander and Salis darted in.

Salis locked the door and approached the pair on the bed. "What's happened, Mr. Valentine?" She asked quietly as Xander washed his hands in a nearby sink.

"She woke an hour ago and said she felt the beginnings of a migraine. We spoke for a short time before the others came in to visit. Outwardly, she seemed fine but migraine's intensity increased, she told the others that she needed to rest."

Vincent took a deep breath. "I was leaving to allow her to rest when she pulled me aside and told me that she could no longer see. It was gradual and she didn't want to concern our friends so she said nothing."

Yuffie's eyes slowly opened. Her eyes moved around the room but saw nothing.

"Yuffie, the healers are here to examine you." He said quietly.

"Does Vince have to leave?"

"I see no problem in Mr. Valentine staying." A female voice replied. "Miss Kisaragi, I'm Salis and Xander is my colleague. How are you feeling?"

"I have a splittin' headache and I feel like I'm going to throw up." She said as she pulled the oxygen mask away from her mouth.

Vincent quickly reached for the large emesis basin and managed to wrap Yuffie's hands around it. Her empty stomach rebelled and sent bile escaping from her mouth.

Yuffie's eyes began to tear as she began coughing heavily and her throat burned from the stomach acid. "Oh gods…" she managed weakly. The flow stopped but it wasn't over. Dry heaves racked her body making her abdominal muscles strain painfully. The pneumonia was making it hard for her to fill her lungs. It almost felt as if she had the wind knocked out of her as she began to panic.

She felt Vincent's hand nervously begin to rub soothing circles on her back and a hand pull the mask back over her nose and mouth as she tried to breathe. "Relax Yuffie, don't fight it."

Yuffie focused on Vincent's deep soothing voice as her breathing slowly returned to normal. Small tears still escaped her unseeing eyes as Xander drew up two syringes of medication from the vials he produced from the drawer. Salis popped the cap off of a dark bottle of pills and put one in her gloved hand.

"Yuffie, I know you don't feel the best right now but we need to run a few quick tests to find the cause of your blindness. We have something that will make you feel better, but it will also make you very tired." Xander explained, moving to Yuffie's IV and removed the cap from one of the syringes.

Yuffie nodded slightly.

He slowly injected the medication into her IV as Salis reached for Yuffie's mask and lifted it placing a cup of water to her lips. "Its water, go ahead and rinse your mouth." The auburn haired woman said gently. Yuffie swirled the water into her mouth and spit into the basin still in her hands.

"Good. Now I'm going to place a pill under your tongue, I need you to close your mouth and let it dissolve completely."

She replaced the mask as Yuffie grimaced as the pill dissolved leaving a horribly bitter taste in her mouth. "Eww…"

"The pill was to stop the migraine and the two IV meds Xander gave you are to help relieve your nausea, reduced the pain you're feeling and help reduce the swelling on you brain. I have an idea of what is causing the blindness but we need to do the tests. Are you ready Miss Kisaragi?" The female voice asked as she handed the emesis basin to Xander.

"Yes. Can ya please call 'e Yuffie, you're makin' me feel ol'." She joked, he speech heavily slurred.

Vincent smiled as Xander and Salis gave a chuckle. "Of course Yuffie. Let's get started then." Salis said as she produced a penlight from her pocket.

.::-o-::.

After an hour of testing, Yuffie was drifting in and out of consciousness as the medication became harder and harder to fight. As she sat with her eyes closed, still in Vincent's arms, Yuffie felt the pain diminishing as the exam wore on.

The healers were in the corner conferring with one another as a familiar rich, deep voice reached her ear.

"How do you feel?"

She fought to make her eyelids open as she replied through the mask. "It still hurts a lil' but it only feels like a headache." Finally she managed to open here eyes and felt her heart stop in her chest as she set out loud gasp.

The healers walked over at the sound and Vincent looked down at her concerned. His eyes widened to as they locked onto the stormy gray that he loved so much…she was staring directly into his eyes.

Xander looked at Yuffie's eyes as she gazed up at Vincent. "Well Salis, it looks like you were right. Yuffie, you're vision has returned, right?"

She looked over at the fuzzy image of a brown haired man confused. "Yeah but _why_ am I able to see? I thought I was blind?"

Salis stepped forward. "Yes you _were_ blind. You have what is called transient blindness. As your brain continues to heal over the next few weeks, the pressure and swelling go down. Unfortunately, it is a common occurrence that during that recovery, they experience frequent migraines.

"Under certain circumstances, those migraines increase the blood pressure in the artery that flows to the eyes and that compresses the nerve leading to the eye. It causes temporary blindness in one or both eyes, which is what happened to you."

Vincent processed the information that they were given. "Does that mean that each time she has a migraine she will lose her sight? Will this continue after the swelling has gone down?"

Xander thought about it for a moment and looked back to the pair. "There is a good chance that this will occur often with the migraines until she is healed. After that point, she _should_ have no vision impairments caused by her migraines, but there's a small chance that it would happen. She will need someone to stay with her at all times incase her vision becomes impaired again."

_-bang-_

The four looked to the door as a muffled curse came through the door. "What in the hell is goin' on in there!"

"Cid." Yuffie laughed but quickly stopped when her abdominal muscles began to ache and her chest continued to hurt.

Salis placed her hand on the ninja's forehead feeling his cool clammy state. "Yuffie, we still need to give you a through exam to see how the antibiotics are doing for your pneumonia. Mr. Valentine, I think they want an explanation out there, Xander will go with you." She said pointing to the door.

He propped Yuffie, who was falling asleep again, back on the pillows, making sure she was comfortable. "I will come check on you later."

Her eyes drifted shut as the two men left the room. "Kay, bye Vinnie."

.::-o-::.

Vincent walked back into the waiting room with Xander in tow and saw the worried faces as he waited for the questions to start.

Cid looked up from the floor and stared at the two with a slightly haggard look on his face. The blond pilot was clearly worried. "Vincent, would you guys like to tell us what the hell is going on?"

Vincent sighed and ran his hand through his hair before beginning. He did not enjoy the role of the bearer of bad news. "I will be frank. Do you all recall when I informed you that she had a headache before you saw her?" They nodded. "While you were all visiting Yuffie, that headache turned into a migraine." Barret cut in before he continued.

"Well it was jus' a migraine right? That kinda thing's expected right wit her injury an' all, ain't it?

Vincent glanced over and looked at the gun-armed man. "Normally yes, but as it became worse, she lost her sight and-"

"Yuffie's blind?!" Tifa yelled.

"Son of a bitch! Cid punched is leg.

Barret simply buried his head in his hands.

Cloud massaged his temples.

"I wasn't finished." They looked up with sadness clearly on their faces, expecting more bad news. "Yuffie _was_ blind however, her sight has returned."

Xander stepped forward. "I know that you are all quite confused about what's going on with your friend. I will do my best to explain it all to you."

He explained her condition for them and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Silence permeated the room as the members thought about their little ninja until Barret spoke.

"So how much longer is she gotta be here? I know she's gonna crazy if she's starin' at thos' walls for too long.

"She still has four more days of antibiotic treatment remaining." Xander said. "However, we may be able to allow her to leave the clinic for short periods of time, preferably around mealtimes and a mask will have to be worn when she's outdoors because of the dust particles in the air. She is still ill and requires rest.

"Someone will need to be with her at all times when she is not in the clinic. If she has any trouble at all breathing, you're to bring her back here immediately." They all nodded to Xander as Salis entered the waiting room.

Nanaki's turned to the short woman. "Salis, how is she doing?"

"She is asleep. The x-ray shows that there is some improvement in the amount of fluid in her lung. I think when she had that nausea spell before you both left," she looked at Vincent and Xander. "she managed to cough up some of the fluid. So she's doing quite well considering all that she's been through."

"Will we be able to come take her out of here for a while when she wakes?" Tifa asked.

The two healers exchanged a glance and shrugged. "I don't see why not." Salis said. "She hasn't had anything to eat since she's been here. The poor dear is probably starving." She looked over to Tifa. "Would it be possible for you to bring her some clothing? Her clothing was badly soiled so we had to toss them. I doubt young Yuffie is the type who would like to walk around in a hospital gown."

Tifa's face lit up. "Of course! Reeve, Marlene and Elmyra are on their way…Yuffie will be able to meet them finally. They should be here by then so maybe..." She trailed off, already making plans for the evening.

Cloud stepped forward and shook the healers' hands. "We want to thank you for everything that you've done for us. Yuffs is very important to all of us."

"It was our pleasure. We only wish we could do more." Xander said as he returned the handshake.

.::-o-::.

Cloud sat up slowly on his bed at the inn and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really couldn't decide where he was going or what he was going to do after they left the Canyon. Now that Sephiroth was gone, and the planet was saved, there was really nothing left for him to do.

'Well I am sure of one thing, wherever Tifa is, that's where I want to be. I need to talk to her…"

Cloud left his room in search of the beautiful martial artist. After they left the clinic, she had been in a frenzy trying to get everything prepared for their dinner tonight. 'Hopefully Yuffs feels better by then. It wouldn't be the same if we were to get together without her.' He thought as he walked to the nearby restaurant.

As he walked through the door, he saw the object of his search sitting at a table with the manager of the restaurant going over the menu. Cloud felt his heart skip a beat as he watched her toss her dark chocolate locks over her shoulder, raise a small hand and run her delicate fingers through its silken strands. Shaking his head to clear the mental pictures that were flying through his head, he approached the plotting pair.

Tifa pointed to something on the menu. "I think that this would be good for desert." The manager nodded. "Well, that about covers it."

"What would you like to choose for beverages?" The gray haired man asked.

Tifa noticed the approach of her blond love. "Hi Cloud! Come and sit, we're almost done."

He smiled at his love as he planted a quick kiss on her cheek and sat in the chair next to her, draping his arm over the back of her chair. "Thanks."

She smiled and gave a sigh of contentment as she continued to skim over the drink menu. "Cloud what do you think we should get for drinks? I can't decide." She handed him the menu.

He glanced over the list but couldn't decide either. He looked over to Tifa and then to balding man. "We'll have two bottles of the best Champagne you carry."

Tifa glanced up at him. "What about Yuffie? She won't be able to have alcohol in her condition."

Cloud thought about it for a moment. "Do you carry sparkling cider Mister…"

The man smiled and extended his hand. "Dennis Wolpert, it is nice to meet you Mr. Strife. We do carry it."

"Please, just call me Cloud." Cloud said as he shook the man's hand. "I think that would be best, I don't think that Elmyra drinks alcohol."

Mr. Wolpert picked up the menus and stood. "Well, that settles it then. Everything will be ready at 6:30 for a party of ten. Is there anything I can get for you for now?"

Tifa shook her head. "No, you've been a great help. Do you mind if we sit here and talk for a little while?"

"Of course not. I'll leave you both in peace." He said as he smiled at the couple and walked into the back.

Tifa and Cloud watched as Mr. Wolpert disappeared into the back of the elegant restaurant. Tifa gave him sweet kiss on the lips and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, everything is set up. There's nothing else to do now."

"Teef?"

"Yeah Cloud?"

"Um, where are you going after we leave the Canyon?"

She tilted her head to the side as she thought about the question. "I was thinking about returning to Nibelheim. I know that it's not the same town where we grew up, but it's the closest thing to home and the rebuilt version of my parents' house is all that I have. How 'bout you?"

"To tell the truth, I honestly didn't know, but now, I'm sure." He turned in his chair to face her and clasped her left hand in both of his. "I'll be returning to Nibelheim also."

"Tifa, I want to be with you. I love you. We have spent so much time apart, I don't want to be without you anymore, I want to live with you."

Cloud saw the tears shining in her eyes as she smiled at him. Her heart was pounding painfully against her ribcage as she tried to make herself produce coherent speech.

"Cloud…I uh…oh my gods…you really mean it? You want to live with me?"

He gave her a shy smile. "Only if you want me to. I still have my mother's home if you're not ready for that kind of thing."

She cupped he hand to his cheek, feeling the almost indiscernible stubble on the palm of her hand as she slowly moved forward. Their lips met as she put all the joy she was feeling into that one kiss.

They broke apart, panting slightly and gazing at each other with heavy lidded eyes. "Cloud, I would love to live with you."

.::-o-::.

Quick pre author notes note: I am now allowing anonymous reviews, please feel free to drop me a line. Lovely thing about that…I just saw that you can remove all the evil anonymous reviews…so if I get flamed by someone that doesn't have a log in, I will simply remove it. Especially if its stupid.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

Ahh, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches…the breakfast of champions! -Chomps her sandwich and grins- It's against my better judgment that I'm posting this chapter…I wasn't suppose to put it up for another 3 days. There are some things that I am still working on with the later chaps of this story.

Did ya'll understand the explanation of her blindness?? Transient Blindness is real. Here is the official definition (from Tabers cyclopedic medical dictionary:)

Temporary blindness in one or both eyes. The onset is usually sudden. It may be caused in both eyes by any condition that temporarily interferes with the maintenance of blood pressure in the ophthalmic arteries, such as a migraine.

So I'm not just pulling this mumbo jumbo out of Hojo's ass.

Anyway…Guess what?!? This story has been accessed over 10,000 times!! I am so stoked!!! I know it doesn't mean much, but I am very pleased to see that so many people are interested in my story.

Oh yeah! Like I discussed with Angel and MystIc, My cloning machine is on the fritz so the plans to overthrow square are on hold...I got some blood samples from the wrong Sephiroth (Ya know, the one that the mad scientist alter to have his own DNA) and the damn machine is only producing low quality Hojo's...until I can find a pure Sephiroth from the Valentine bloodline (Seph, Sephy and Sephiroth fit that description, but their busy right now)...if there are any chores or other dirty work you need a Hojo to do? Just let me know and I'll send some you way.

Now, I'm gonna finish my sandwich before I gotta got. Reno, my precious, you can take over.

Reno: -Arches eyebrow at Ezri- I think you've seen Lord of the Rings too many times.

Ez: Actually Reno baby, I've never seen LOTR and have no desire to see it.

Reno: You're kidding me right?

Ez: Nope. My mom watches it all the time though. You have work to do you sexy Turk now hop to it or you won't have any fun later…no booze either.

Reno: O.O uh, yeah, lets get this over with.

Eerian: She is very happy that you are working on your stories. Sephy will be glad to help ya out in any way you need him too. She says since you need his help with the kitchen, you should have him wax the floor shirtless…

Ez: -Sighs- all those muscles flexing…hee hee…very nice! -takes another bite-

Angel: Ezzie is really glad that you had fun on your trip. I've been trying to get her to go outside but she only stays in her room with the AC turned on.

Ez: I can't help that all the people in my neighbor mow their grass like obsessive freaks, even if its brown! Reno, you've seen my sneezing fits.

Reno: True. Angel-baby, she also says don't apologize and to take time writing your fics.

Yuff: Ain't my Ez just full of surprises??

Night Crystal: -Snatches the chocolate while Ez goes to get some water- Umm…these are good, I might leave Ez one or two of these. She sends her thanks for her warm fuzzies. She's been walking around her house hugging them with an almost frightening grin on her face.

Ez: But I can do that and there's nothing you can do to make me stop! -snatches the list from Reno for a moment- Wow, I got a review form G. Zan! I love your Final fantasy stories, especially the sorceress stories. I'm glad that my characters are staying up to par…so far, that is. Continue Reno.

Reno: Kay.

Seph2021: Thank you so much for your kind review of chapter 20. She's honored to be your 100th review.

Ez: Hee hee! He called me miss Ezri….I like that! Hey Seph, is your hair still silver??

Reno: -rolls his eyes- anyway…

Torahiko: YUM! Sugar burgers!! Poor Yuffs, maybe you should just let Tora do everything for you. And look at this, more chocolate!! -hides the box behind his back- and roses!! -Reno catches the kiss Tora blew to him- Thanks Babe! -Winks and whispers- maybe I can come visit you and Yuffs soon.

Lone Gunmen: Thanks for sending my good buddy Rude back this way…I hope he has some booze with him…anyway, she says that she's read so many different head injury treatment options, its mind boggling and she hopes the explanation of the blindness makes sense.

Deplora: No problem, she's glad that you had fun with Vince. Since its not working for her right now, she's sending you her blue inspiration moogle.

Inspiration Moogle: Kupo!!

Ez: Hee Hee…he glows!

Kidbuux: She says thank you so much for the praise!

Konie Hime: Any ending that this story is gonna have looks to be at least 10-12 chapters away…but its not set in stone.

Shadowkeepre: Ez said she's heard of that movie, but has never seen it. Vinnie knows Yuff will go buck wild on him if he starts getting all angsty again.

Yuffie: -Yells from Torahiko's house- Damn Right!

Princess-starseed '87: umm..

Ezri -bumps Reno to the side with her hip and Cackles evilly- I like being evil!!

-Reno pulls himself up from the floor and glares at Ezri- Reno: She really can be evil…

NEW REVIEWER, Eien No Uta: She tried to make the injury as real as she could for this story…she has also read those kind of stories but she just wanted to do something a little different for this one.

Charlie: Welcome! You are Ez's first anonymous reviewer! She is trying it out to see how it goes. You wish is her command…hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Ez: -Snatches the box of chocolate that Reno hid and glares at him- Ya chocolate stealing bastard!

Reno: Sorry! I didn't mean it…I promise to make it up to you!

Ez: Okay, just don't do it again. Well, we better get going. Til the next chapter guys!

Edited 1/14/07

7/26/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	24. Out and About

* * *

Chapter 24: Out and About

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

Vincent had been sitting deep at his spot outside of the Gi caves since he left the clinic. The last few days had been taxing to say the least for everyone in Avalanche. There were certain things that had been happening over few days that left him confused. He had managed to work out some of his confusion, but one thing still puzzled him.

_'Chaos?'_

**'_Vinnie?'_**

Vincent gave the demon a familiar sigh of displeasure at his nickname the demon tormented him with. It just didn't sound right coming from anyone but Yuffie. _'How did you know that Yuffie was going to collapse?'_

Chaos was silent for a moment. _**'I do not know. I remember getting a strange sensation coming from the ninja, then everything began to fade.'**_

'It is believed by some that there are certain illnesses and injuries that can show in a person's aura, maybe that is what you sensed. Are you getting anything from her now?'

Chaos was silent for a moment. _**No.**_

Vincent sighed as he reached into his pocket and brought out a handsome silver pocket watch. '5:45. I should head back.' He stood from his ledge and began the trip back through the caves knowing that Tifa was headed to the clinic to help Yuffie prepare.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie's eyes slowly opened as the drugs began to leave her system. Her limbs felt heavy as she brought her hand up to rub the sleep out of her slightly red eyes and pushed the irritating mask off her face. With the help of the medications, the pain in her head was now bearable but still made its presence know by causing a dull throb behind her eyes. She gave pretty good imitation of a cat-like stretch considering all the wires and tubes she seemed to be tangled in but winced when her abs began to ache.

For ten minutes, she stared at the door in front of her, willing someone to come through it. Yes, she had only been awake for a few minutes but she was already bored. The only sounds in the room were the sound of the steady beeping of the heart monitor she wore and the very faint hiss of the oxygen being pushed through the tube leading to her recently discarded mask.

The ninja rolled her eyes and sighed. 'When I told Vinnie that I wanted to come back to the Canyon, this is not how I pictured my stay.' Her stomach rumbled and her brow furrowed. She glanced at the clock on a nearby table. '5:35…Gods I'm starving! I don't even remember the last time I ate! What's a ninja gotta do to get some food 'round here?'

Yuffie tossed the blankets off her legs and grimaced at the embarrassingly brief exam gown she was now wearing. "We'll that's attractive." She said with a raspy voice as she sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed and began to shiver as the air hit her clammy skin. She placed her hands on the bed on both sides and gingerly put weight on legs testing their stability when a voice rang out behind her.

"Yuffie! What are you doing trying to get out of bed by yourself?" The gray-eyed girl looked up to see Tifa standing with her hands on her hips and Salis standing behind her with a smirk.

The two women walked over and helped Yuffie sit back on the bed. Salis pulled her stethoscope from her pocket. "Yuffie, you really shouldn't move around by yourself yet, you need to have someone with you at all times." She said as she placed the bell of her stethoscope on Yuffie's back to listen to her lungs.

"I know, but I got bored." She sighed. "Hey, is there any food around here."

The auburn haired healer carefully disconnected the tube from Yuffie's IV and covered it with a small roll of gauze. "You'll have to be cautious not to bump your hand, it might dislodge the IV and we'll have to replace it."

Yuffie frowned at the thought at the thought of being jabbed with another needle, but nodded.

Tifa's face brightened. "Yuffs, I brought you some clothes and we're going out. Everyone is meeting at the restaurant in about thirty minutes, its gonna be so much fun!" Yuffie flinched but smiled at her friend's enthusiasm.

With Tifa's assistance, Yuffie was showered and quickly dressed in a pair of thick black pants and a navy blue sweater to keep her warm. Yuffie looked down at the ensemble and nodded approvingly before her eyebrow quirked. "Teef, I don't remember having anything like this packed."

The martial artist smirked. "I know, I bought it for you." Yuffie opened her mouth to protest when Tifa raised her hand. "Yuffs don't worry about it. You needed something warm and all you really had in your bag were shorts." She said, sitting next to the ninja on the bed.

Yuffie reached over and hugged the brown-haired woman. "Thanks Teef. Now can we get outta here? I'm gonna go crazy if I have to look at these walls for one more minute."

"One second, Yuffs." Tifa turned to the auburn healer. "Can we have a moment?

The older woman gave a slight smile before turning for the door. "Of course. I'll wait outside for you."

"Yuffie…" She said quietly. "When we brought you in, I was so afraid that we were going to lose you." Tifa took a deep, shuddering breath and gave the ninja a tearful smile. "When they said that you would be okay…I was just so grateful."

Yuffie now had tears slowly trailing down her cheeks as Tifa continued. "They said that you were okay, but I had to see for myself. You see, my mother died in the hospital after the nurse told me she was going to be fine. I never got to speak to her before she…left. I just couldn't leave the clinic without talking to you first."

The ninja squeezed her hands. "Tifa, what did you say to me?"

"I said 'Yuffie, I know you probably can't hear me but I just wanted to let you know that I thank the planet that we found you in that forest. You have to be alright…I know you will be alright but I just wanted to let you know that you mean so much to me…I love you, my little sister."

"Tifa…I-I…" Yuffie stuttered before looking in Tifa's burgundy eyes. "Thank you for being there for me. I will always be here for you when you need me." She stated firmly and caught the martial artist in another hug.

They sat like that for a moment before Tifa hopped from the bed and stood before the teen. "Are you ready?"

"Yes! Lets get out of here please!" The ninja said with desperation.

Tifa laughed at the stir-crazy ninja, wrapped her arm around Yuffie's and helped her hop from the bed. Yuffie swayed a little but quickly recovered. Tifa lead her through the door and turned to the other woman. "Someone will bring her back later."

Salis gave Yuffie a mask to wear and nodded. "One of us will be here. Don't forget to wear the mask when you're outside. Have a good time."

.::-o-::.

Tifa and Yuffie slowly made their way to the restaurant with their arms still locked to prevent the ninja from falling should her shaky legs give out on her. Yuffie let out a relaxed sigh. The stars hung high in the heavens as the cool November winds kissed her slightly pale cheek. She shivered and was grateful that Tifa had brought her warm clothing.

Tifa felt her companion shiver and looked at her with concern. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Teef, you worry too much, I'm just a little cold, but we're almost there." Yuffie said as they approached the entrance.

The pair walked in and was met with laughter. Eight people sat at a large table covered in food. Yuffie felt her heart warm at the sight of her friends. As she scanned the faces at the table, she came across three she didn't recognize and gesture for Tifa to lead her in their direction.

Vincent saw the pair approach and smiled. "Yuffie, I am pleased to see that you could make it." The others turned and voiced their agreement.

"Thanks Vince." Yuffie pulled off her mask and walked over the little brown haired girl sitting in Barret's lap. "You must be Marlene." She lightly pinched the girl's cheek.

Marlene smiled up at the ninja. "Yup. You're tha ninja right?" Yuffie nodded and gave the girl a sunny smile and Marlene hugged her. "Papa told me you were sick. Are ya feelin' better now?"

Yuffie looked up to Barret with a playful expression. "Well ol' Marsha here shoulda told you that I won't let bein' sick hold me back." The laughter rang out again in the restaurant as Barret glared at her and Marlene looked up to her with an innocent look.

"Why d'ja call Papa Marsha? Isn't dat a girls' name?"

Barret growled once more and mumbled under his breath. "Brat."

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at the big man before turning her attention to the little girl. "Haven't you ever noticed that your Papa is big and squishy like a Marshmallow?"

Marlene poked her papa in the stomach with a little finger. "I guess he is!" Cid covered his mouth with his napkin to hide his laughter but the redness of his face gave him away and Cloud turned his face away but his shoulders were shaking with unheard mirth.

Barret ran his hand through his daughter's hair as she poked his stomach in a different spot then glared daggers at the ninja. "Auntie Yuffie is crazy honey…it's all muscle."

Yuffie turned to the woman with kind, bright green eyes sitting next to the father and daughter. "Miss Elmyra, its nice to meet you." She bowed respectively to the older woman.

Elmyra looked into the gray eyes of the ninja and smiled. "Hello Yuffie, please call me Elmyra. I am glad you're feeling a little better." She clasped Yuffie's hands gently in her own, mindful of the bandaging. "When I was told that one of my daughter's closest friends was ill, I prayed for your quick recovery."

"Thank you very much. I truly appreciate it." She bowed once more before turning to the last new face.

The man was around six feet tall and had dark brown hair, similar to Tifa's hair color, deep green eyes, and a neatly trimmed goatee. She saw that he was dressed casually in tan khakis and a blue button-up shirt as he stood from his seat at the table and gave her shy smile. "Hello Yuffie, its nice to finally meet you." He held out a hand for her to shake.

Yuffie looked up at him with a grin. "You think that after all the joke exchanges, the practical jokes we played on each other and the weird fortunes you had Cait give me that I'm gonna shake your hand?" He looked at her with confusion clearly written on his handsome face, and then green eyes widened as she quickly got out of Tifa's grasp and wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug. "It's nice to meet cha Reeve!"

.::-o-::.

Vincent was amused as he watched the scene play out. He saw Reeve blush beet red, though some of the redness in his face could be from the lack of air. 'Poor Reeve…'

.::-o-::.

"Oof! Yuffie," Reeve grunted slightly. "You've got some grip on you!"

She released him as Tifa moved back to her side. "Whaddya expect, I _AM_ the greatest female ninja on this planet!" They laughed as their ninja was lead to her seat, which Tifa had saved next to Vincent and Tifa went to her seat next to Cloud.

.::-o-::.

There were several conversations going on around the table as the food was quickly devoured. Yuffie pushed around the remnants of food on her plate with her fork as she listened to Barret and Reeve talk about plans to completely rebuild Corel. She began to shiver again slightly.

"Here." Vincent's cape found its way around her shoulders once again as his claw disappeared under the table. Her senses were flooded with his scent. She inhaled deeply and quietly sighed.

Tifa looked up from her place across the table. "Yuffs, are you still cold? Do you need to go back?"

"No. I'm good." She said as she place her hand on Vincent's claw.

He looked down at her when he felt the slight sensation of her touch. "Are you enjoying yourself Yuffie?"

"Definitely. It is so nice to be here with everyone. I tried to escape from my room earlier but got busted by Teef and the healer lady. I would've made it outta that drab room if they hadn't shown up when they did." She said as a waiter came to the table carrying two nearly identical bottles.

The man went around the table and filled the elegant wine flute that had thus far, gone unused. He poured a sparkling amber liquid into Yuffie's glass and she frowned. 'I don't think it would be good to drink when I'm like this.' Her eyes widened as she watched him pour some into a regular cup for Marlene.

Cloud saw her reaction and chuckled. "Don't worry Yuffs, the bottle he used for you, Marlene and Elmyra only has sparkling cider in it, no alcohol.

Tifa took her spoon and gently tapped it against her glass. The table grew silent as they waited for her to speak. "Thanks. I just wanted to propose a toast. We've all been given a second chance. Everyone has the opportunity to overcome the pain and loss they've endured in the past to start anew." She looked around the table. "Never forget what has happened in your lives because those trials and tribulations only made us stronger. To new beginnings."

A round of "Cheers" rang out and glass clinked against glass.

Yuffie stood and lifted her glass. "One of our dearest friends can't be here with us today but is close by, standing by our sides and watching over us. We will always miss her but will forever remember the good times we had with her. To Aeris."

"To Aeris." Everyone said as the table was quiet and everyone thought of the fond memories they had of the flower girl.

Marlene's little voice broke through the thoughtful silence. "I wanna make a toast too!!" The group laughed at her as she whispered in her papa's ear. Barret smiled and whispered something back.

Cloud smiled at the sweet little girl. "Go ahead Marlene."

"I wanna po-pose some toast." She hopped off of Barret's lap with her little glass clasped in her hand. She walked over to Elmyra.

"To Miss Elmyra, she took good care of me while my papa was helping the planet." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed Elmyra on the cheek.

She moved to Reeve next. "To Uncle Weeve (Reeve), he brought me to see daddy and let me play with Cait today! Plus he's really funny." She brought her glass up. _-clink-_

"To Auntie Yuffie, she's funny and the bestest girl ninja ever! Someday I wanna learn some ninja stuff too."

Yuffie hugged the little girl before tapping their glasses together. _-clink-_ "Someday I'll teach ya, Mar."

Marlene gave her a sweet smile before moving to Vincent. She shocked him by setting her glass on the table and climbing onto his lap. "To my Uncle Vinnie, who has very pwetty red eyes," she reached down to his claw. "a shiny golden hand an' long hair. He's very quiet but he's nice!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He returned the hug to the sweet little girl as he felt the warmth flow through his heart. She looked up into his eyes. "Can I play wit your hair one day?"

The people sitting around the table smiled and laughed as he nodded his head.

She hopped off his lap and grabbed her glass going to Cloud next. "To Uncle Cloud, he's nice 'cause he gave me a flower when we got here and he got hair like a Chocobo." She said as she touched his blonde spikes then brought her glass to his. _-clink-_

Yuffie and Tifa's laughter filled the air as Cloud's cheeks turned red.

Tifa lifted the girl into her lap and kissed her on the cheek. "To Auntie Tifa, who let's me play wit her hair, and bought me this pwetty dress. Oh! And she taught me some mat-chal arts kicks!"

Tifa grinned at the little girl. "That's martial honey." She said as she sounded out the word for her.

"To my Grandpa Cid," Barret and the others burst out in laughter as Cid glared at Barret. "You say more bad words than Papa but you're really nice and you gave me piggyback rides today."

Cid smiled at the little girl. "Kid, I'm not that old…your pops and me are almost the same age."

Her eyes widened a little. "Really?" He nodded. "Wow…" she hugged him and went to Nanaki, who was lying on the floor.

She scratched his head; he purred at her and she giggled. "To Red, He's really smart and taught me about the planet today…he also let me ride on his back and showed me the canyon. He's like a big kitty cat." He purred as she stroked his mane then hopped into her daddy's lap.

"And to my papa…'cause I love him." She kissed his cheek.

Everyone's glasses rose one last time after they clapped for the cute little girl. "Cheers!"

.::-o-::.

Conversations were still going an hour after Marlene's toast. The little girl was sleeping in Barret's arms as he spoke in hushed tones to blushing Elmyra. Yuffie yawned, exhausted from her evening out.

"Are you ready to return to the clinic?" Vincent asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm so tired…" she yawned again.

"I'll take you back."

He turned to Tifa. "I'm going to take Yuffie back then I am going to retire for the evening."

Tifa nodded. "Okay Vince, we'll see you both tomorrow. Night Yuffie."

Yuffie donned her mask and Vincent helped her stand by locked his arm around hers. "Night Teef."

They made their way back to the clinic and Vincent helped Yuffie back onto her bed. She looked up at him with a tired smile.

"Marlene really likes you. You two looked so cute when she hopped on your lap."

He smiled. "She is a good child."

"Would you like me to bring you something for breakfast or do you want to go to one of the Cafés?"

"Surprise me."

Salis entered the room from the small office area. "Did you have a good time? How do you feel?"

"Yes and Very tired." She said sounding winded.

"Well, I'll get you hooked back up." The healer looked into Yuffie's eyes and listened to her lungs when she saw the slight discoloration of the ninja's lips. She reached for Yuffie's oxygen mask and placed it over her face. "I'm going to help her get ready for bed. Feel free to visit her tomorrow Mr. Valentine."

He nodded. "Goodnight Yuffie."

"Night."

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

Reno snuck out of the house this morning and two-way paged me to tell me he's off visiting Torahiko and Yuffie, but he left me Sephy and Tseng with me, so its all good!!

Okay…I've been REALLY bad. I started writing two more stories in addition to the two that I am already working on. Ya see, its been really frustrating cause I've been having problems trying to write a part for this story, but I keep getting ideas for others. I also had to sit and attempt to translate something for the story but you'll have to wait to find out what it is.

The chapter that I am working on is being extremely stubborn, but I have to thank the members of the Squffie love community on livejournal for helping me out and giving me a few ideas. They are all so great!!! You should check out the site if you read Kingdom Hearts fics.

Anyway, I know that it has taken a little longer to get this chapter out, but I wanted to wait until today to post it. There are reasons, but I won't get into them. Hopefully, I will have the next chapter up by Sunday or by this time next week; it all depends on how the current Chapter I'm working on goes.

This week has been EXTREMELY stressful. -Snaps her fingers and couch appears-

Tseng: -grabs Ez's hand and leads her to the couch with- Let Sephiroth and I take over Ezri, you relax.

-Cuddles up between Sephy and Tseng and starts to doze.-

Tseng: -looks at Sephiroth- I'll do the reviewers and you do the other part.

Sephiroth: Okay.

Tseng: Ezri just wanted to say thank you to:

· Angel280

· Torahiko

· E. Eerian Sadow

· Deplora

· G. Zan

· Shadowkeepre

· Sephiroth2021

· Nightcrystal

· Shadow Reaver

· Konie Hime

· Lone Gunmen

· YuffieKisaragi2

· Hotaru170

· TheEvilOne69

· Amerowolf

· Kitty persona

· Princess Starseed-1987

· Charlie

· Kidbuux256

· X the dark Knight

· Shadow beast 1

Ezri thanks you and everyone else who have review this story and kept her motivated to write.

-Ezri rests her head on the pillow in Tseng's lap and rests her legs on Sephy.-

Ezri: These guys make the bestest pillows…

Sephiroth: I guess it's my turn. I just wanted to let you know what the pairings are for her new stories. Of course she told you of the Reno/Aeris, but she has also started another Squall/Yuffie and a Squall/Selphie that has hints of Zell/Rinoa and Quistis/Irvine.

She also is coming up with ways to expand "Of Them All" "Emerge" and the "Unexpected Visitor" stories.

Ezri: -Opens an eyes- Thanks again you guys for all of your support. I really appreciate all of you and you're all great. Now, I'm gonna go have some fun with these guys…they owe me my presents. Reno said he was gonna bring mine back with him and he said it was gonna be a good one. I can't wait!

Bye gal and guys!!!

Edited 1/14/07

7/26/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	25. Adieu

* * *

Chapter 25: Adieu

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

The next four days flew by quickly and Yuffie's health continued to improve and thanks to the antibiotics, she was pneumonia free.

Yuffie plopped on her bed and fell back. She was so bored! Reeve had left an hour ago after exchanging dirty jokes with her and Vincent was coming to check her out of the clinic in fifteen minutes so they could meet with the others. She had already counted all of the holes in the ceiling tiles so all she could really do is think.

'It has been so nice to have everyone together. We've been through so much together its kinda depressing to know that we'll be splitting today.' She thought. She wasn't sure what the meeting for today was going to be about, but she was looking forward to getting outside of the confines of the clinic. Sure she was allowed out for meals, but she was beginning to feel like a hermit.

She had begun to doze slightly with her arm over her face when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Xander and Vincent entered the room while Yuffie pulled herself back into a sitting position. "Hey guys."

Xander smirked at the ninja. "I take it you are ready to get out of here?"

Her eyes brightened at the thought. "Can we leave now…pleeeeease? Its so boring in here!" She whined.

The healer laughed at her before continuing. "Mr. Valentine has told me that you're returning to Nibelheim with him so I need to give you both some last minute instructions."

The both nodded.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out three bottles of medication and held up a lightproof bottle. "These are the pills for your migraines. They are the same ones that go under your tongue." Yuffie groaned remembering the horrid taste. "Take one and if that doesn't work, you can take the every half hour for a maximum of five hours. Keep them out of the light or they'll lose their potency."

He picked up the second bottle, which was filled with green and white capsules. "This is for your nausea that usually comes with your migraines…" Yuffie's eyes glazed over as he continued with his long explanation of each medication.

"…and she might have some minor memory problems…nothing serious thought. She might forget things like the day of the week it is or even taking her medication, but that will go away soon.

"I have some business to attend to in Nibelheim in two months so I will check up on you then. In case of emergency, or say your migraine doesn't go away after five hours, just go straight to the nearest doctor and have them contact Salis or myself. Any questions?"

Yuffie hopped off the bed and walked over to Xander and held out her hand. "Nope. Thank you for everything that you've done for me."

The healer shook her hand with a smile. "No thanks is necessary but it is appreciated. Despite your cabin fever, you only tried to escape once. You were an excellent patient."

Vincent also shook his hand. "Please give Salis our thanks. We will see you in two months."

They started for the door as Yuffie glanced over her shoulder and waved. "Bye!" When the door to the room closed behind them, she leaned over close to Vincent and looked up to him. "Did you get all that?"

He nodded and smirked under the collar of his cloak.

The pair walked out of the clinic and Yuffie let her eyes fall closed and turned her face to the sun, feeling the suns warm rays bath her face as the cool wind blew through the Canyon. Vincent looked down at the pixie beside him. When he realized he was staring, he shook his head slightly to clear it.

Stormy gray eyes opened slowly and she smiled. "Gods, is sooo nice to be outta that place!" He nodded. "So, where is everyone meeting up at?"

"Everyone should be waiting at the restaurant inside of the inn."

They made their way to the inn with Yuffie doing cartwheels every once in a while in her excitement of being outside. He was grinning at her slightly regained energy as they walked into the small eatery.

"Hey guys, bring yer asses over her!" Cid waved them over from his seat.

They plopped down in their seats as the waitress walked over. Tifa looked over at the pair. "We've already ordered. Your turn."

The ninja thought for a moment. "I'll have a toasted bagel with cream cheese and a slice of cantaloupe."

The waitress wrote down her order before turning to Vincent. "And you sir?"

"I will have toast and a cup of Wutain peppermint tea please."

"Your orders will be up soon." She said as she walked away.

Yuffie was fiddling with the paper of her straw. "So what's up?" She brought the straw up to her mouth and blew hard into it launching the paper at Reeve, who smiled when it fell short. He balled it up and sat it on the table before flicking it and hitting Yuffie square in her forehead.

The others laughed as she rubbed the spot on her forehead. "Geez Reevie, you've got good aim."

He gave her a boyish smile. "Years of practice, young Shinobi…"

"Well now that Reeve's aim accuracy has been established…" Cloud said with a smile. "There are a few things we should talk about. First off, Reeve's workers will be going from city to city doing expansion and setting up power supplies."

Reeve nodded. "We'll be starting in Corel since the whole town needs to be rebuilt then, move on to Gongaga. We're planning to destroy the Mt. Corel reactor in three weeks, that will give us enough time to build housing for the current residents and begin building for those who will be transported there from Midgar. The remaining reactors will be destroyed soon after.

"The elders of the Canyon have given me plans for building renewable power generators, similar to the ones they use here. They will be built around the various towns. I'll be dispatching members of SOLDIER and the ShinRa guard to act as a police force for each area.

"Once we start rebuilding the other cities, I want to form a advisory committee that will work to protect the people and the planet. I would like for you all to act on this committee, you don't have to answer me now but please think about it."

Barret looked over to Reeve. "I can give ya my answer now. Bein' in on this, I'd be protectin' the people at Corel. I'm in, and I'd also like to help ya in the plans for Corel."

Reeve shook Barret's hand as the waitress brought back their orders. "Any assistance you can offer will be greatly appreciated."

"I think the rest of us will need to think about for a while. Shit, I don't even know what else to do besides repair my ship." Cid said.

Cloud nodded and he glanced at those who haven't decided. "I think that the rest of us will be able to give you our answers within the next few weeks."

Reeve nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "That will be fine. This kind of thing requires a lot of thought."

Tifa was swirling her straw in her strawberry lemonade. "We'll all be leaving the Canyon today," she said sadly. "So I want to know where everyone is going. We already know that Barret and Marlene are going back to Corel, but what about the rest of us?"

Elmyra took a bite of her sandwich and smiled. "If its okay with Barret, I would also like to go to Corel. I don't think I could leave his little darling."

Barret smiled at her. "We'd love to have ya 'Myra."

Marlene clapped. "Yay! Miss Elmyra's comin'!" They laughed at the little girls excitement.

Cid pulled out his cigarette pack and tapped it on the table. "Well I'm takin' my ass back to Rocket Town…Shera would be lost without me."

Barret gave an evil smirk. "Are ya sure it's not the other way around?"

Cid looked away and did something they never saw him do before…he blushed. "…"

"HA! I knew it! You know ya love the woman!" Barret gloated.

Cid turned ever redder. "Uh yeah…whatever. So Tifa," He said trying to divert attention away from himself. "Where are you headed?"

"Well…" Cloud looked at her and nodded with a smile. "CloudandIaremovingintomyparentshouseinNibelheim!" Her excitement made her answer come out at warp speed.

"Teef, Cloudy I'm so happy for you!!" Yuffie said bouncing in her chair. Vincent and the others nodded in agreement after they were able to process Tifa's words.

"We know, Red is stayin' here so it your turn Reevie! Where are ya goin'?"

"Well, I will be traveling for a quite a while to get everything in order. My next stop is Gongaga…a few of my assistants will be here tomorrow to pick me up so we can head out, then we'll be heading back to Corel to start rebuilding in about three days. After things calm down a little, I think I will be staying in Costa for a while, Yuffs."

Yuffie nodded and took a bite out of her cantaloupe.

"Vincent, where are you going?" Cloud asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I am returning to the Shinra Mansion."

The all nodded and finished their brunch. 'Hey, Yuffie didn't say anything…' Tifa thought and sent questioning look the ninja.

"Hey Yuffie, you didn't say where you were going…"

She smiled. "Well no body asked…where do you think I'm going?"

"Um…Wutai?" The fighter guessed.

"Nope…"

"Gold Saucer?" Cloud asked.

"Wrong. Guess again…"

"Icicle Inn…I know you like ta snowboard, even tho' you ain't that good at it." Barret said with a smirk.

Yuffie glared at the big man. "Noo…Geez, I did better than you did! It just took me a while to get the hang of it!" She turned her glare into a look of smugness. "After all the times you fell, you looked like some sort of snow beast."

Barret narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Aww, come on kid! I need to know where in the hell I'm droppin' ya off." Cid said.

"Well, since you guys aren't very good at guessin', I guess I'll tell ya." She finished her meal while everyone sat waiting. Vincent watched her slow movements with amusement.

"Planet to Yuffie!!" Tifa waved her hand in front of her face. "You gonna tell us sometime today?"

She gave her friends an innocent smile. "Oh yeah…I must have forgotten. I'm staying in Nibelheim for a while."

"Really?!" Tifa did an imitation of Yuffie and bounced on her seat. "Where are you staying? I'm sure that Cloud would let you stay in his old house."

"Thanks for the offer, but I already have a place to stay in Nibelheim." She said cryptically.

They were all extremely confused as they tried to figure out what she was talking about. Cloud finally gave up. "Spill it Yuffs…trying to figure it out is giving me a headache."

She looked over to Vincent. "I think I better tell them, that vein on the side of Cid's head looks like it's about to pop." He looked over to Cid and nodded.

"I'm staying at the Shinra Mansion too." She said nonchalantly as she sipped her water.

Everyone's (with the exception of Marlene and Elmyra) jaw dropped and Yuffie laughed. "Vince, I think we'll have six new fly traps if the don't close their mouths soon."

"I do believe so Yuffie." Vincent said as she reached over to Cloud and closed his mouth.

"Um…uh…why are you going to Nibelheim anyway Yuffs? I thought you'd want to return home." Cloud asked.

"You'll find out why I'm not returning later. The main reasons I'm going is to help Vince with some things and remodel the mansion."

Tifa was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm so glad you'll be around, Yuffs. We'll be able to do so much together."

"Yeah!" The ninja agreed.

Cloud cleared his throat. "Well, um, now that that's settled, the is one more thing to talk about then well head out."

"Reeve and I got together last night to discuss some things and realized something. Do you all realize how much gil we collected during our travels?"

They shook their heads.

"Do you all remember when Yuffie won that Gil plus materia when we were at the Gold Saucer?" They nodded. "Well, turns out, Reeve had it Cait Sith equip it. That, with those extra _all_ materias we sold when we needed the gil, it all added up after we ventured into the Northern Crater." Cloud smiled at the group.

Reeve pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "We counted it up last night and in total, there is over 58 million gil in your stores."

"Holy Shit!" Barret and Cid yelled with wide eyes.

Yuffie covered her mouth. "Wow..."

Tifa smiled. "Guys, there's no way that we would ever be able to spend that much on ourselves. I think we should donate a large chunk of it and split the rest. "

"I agree." Vincent said and Nanaki nodded as Reeve pulled out a calculator.

"There were a lot of kids who lost their parents in Midgar, let alone the other orphanages planet wide. I think we oughta give it to them." Yuffie said thoughtfully.

"I think that's an excellent idea Yuffs." Tifa said. "None of us was in this for the money. It feels good to know that children who have lost so much, will benefit from our effort." They all voiced their agreement.

Reeve punched a few more numbers and wrote down a number. "Well if you want to donate some of it, how bout this; If you split the money seven ways and donate a little over 25 million-"

Tifa interrupted him. "Wait, why only seven ways? Did you include yourself and Elmyra?"

Elmyra's eyes went wide. "Me? Why?"

Vincent's eye showed sadness. "It is only fair that you get Aeris' portion, besides, she would want you to have it." The group nodded in agreement.

Elmyra had tears in her eyes as she slowly nodded.

Reeve shook his head. "Why would I get a portion? I only joined you four days ago."

"Reevie, that's not true. You controlled Cait, and thought you couldn't be there personally, the help you gave us through him was invaluable." Yuffie said with a smile.

"Reeve, I think ya better do those calculations over again and take out 35 for the orphans." Barret said.

He punched a few numbers into his calculator. "Well, lets see…hmm…35 million to the orphans…that works out to…hmm…so approximately 2.55 million to each person. You can donate it or do what you see fit to do with it."

The table was dead silent.

Yuffie took a deep breath. "Wow." She said again.

Cid rubbed his eyes. "Well," by his voice, one could tell that he was still taking all this news in. "I think that we should get going. Is everyone packed?"

"Yes. Is the Highwind still going to pick us up?" Tifa asked.

"They're waitin' for my call." He picked up his PHS and pressed a button.

Nanaki walked forward. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now…" He said with sadness.

Tifa and Yuffie had tears in their eyes as they kneeled to hug the crimson lion.

"You will come and visit us in Nibelheim, right Red? Yuffie asked.

"Of course. Just let me know when you want me to visit." He said, giving a feline grin.

Tifa wiped the tears out of her eyes. We all have the PHS so we can keep in touch."

The men walked forward and said their goodbyes. As the other began to head to their rooms and grab their bags, Vincent and Reeve stayed behind.

"Nanaki, is there anywhere you want your portion sent?"

"I will be giving 35 of my portion to the elders to expand the libraries here in the canyon and fund their research. 45 to will go into a fund to help the less fortunate families here in the Canyon. The rest I will use to expand my grandfathers observatory. I will let the elders know my wishes so you can send it to them."

"Will do. I'll see you later Nanaki."

Vincent watched Reeve walk to his room before getting to his knees before the crimson lion. "My friend, I will hope to see you again very soon."

"You will Vincent. It has been a pleasure working with you."

"You too. I will see you soon." Vincent stood and returned to his room.

.::-o-::.

Thirty minutes later, Vincent climbed the rope ladder with his and Yuffie's bag draped over his shoulder. Six members of Avalanche stood on the deck as Vincent hopped to the deck. Nanaki, Reeve, Mr. Wolpert, Salis and Xander stood on the ground below waving as the Highwind slowly headed towards the Corel Mountains.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

This is gonna be quick, I gotta get to work. I just wanna thank all of you who reviewed that last chapter. It's really encouraging to see all of your positive feedback for this story.

Tseng: Ez is glad that you all liked Marlene's part. She also wants to let you all know that she has two new stories posted. One is the story that we have been talking about called "My Light," her Reno/Aeris story. There is also a story the she wrote for a contest for the Squffie Love community on livejournal. It's called "Now I See." Right now, it's a one shot but she will be continuing it later.

Yuffie runs into the room, fresh from Torahiko's house

Yuffie: Hey Ez! Ooh, you got new stories out!! Make sure you guys go check out her new stories and review the! She loves reviews!

Ez: Its true, Its true!

Tseng: Ezri does not own final fantasy or any of its characters, Square-Enix does.

Yuffie: We come to her cause she's fun!!!

Ez: Til next time peoples!!

Tseng: Good day.

Yuffie: Bye All!

Edited 1/14/07

7/26/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	26. Exterminating

* * *

Chapter 26: Exterminating

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Vincent walked stood in front of the well in the middle of the Nibelheim square just as the sun began to set. Vincent looked to the Shinra Mansion and frowned.

"What's wrong, Vincent?" Cloud asked when he saw the gunman staring at the mansion.

"It will not be safe to return to the mansion tonight. There are beast that will need to be taken care of before we can move about freely inside."

"You're right Vince. Um, I guess we can stay at the inn for the night." Yuffie said as she shifted her bag on her shoulder.

Tifa gave them a scolding look. "I don't think so. You can stay at my house…I'll make dinner."

Yuffie shrugged. "Well, if you insist. How bout it Vinnie?"

He nodded. "Thank you for the offer, Tifa."

"No problem. Lets get inside, it's _freezing_ out here!" She said as they all hurried to her home.

.::-o-::.

Tifa slammed the door shut behind them, blocking the torrent of icy air. "Cloud can you get a fire started? I'll show Yuffs and Vincent where they can stay."

"Sure. Teef and I will help you clear out the mansion tomorrow." Cloud said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed and headed upstairs with their two guests in tow.

The walked into a large room with two full sized beds with covered with beautifully hand-stitched quilts. Various antiques were placed throughout the room with care. Tifa walked to a closet and pulled out some extra blankets.

"Well, make yourselves at home. You two can stay here until we clean the Mansion up a bit. If they set up this house exactly how it was five years ago, there should be clean towels in the linen closet at the end of the hall. The bathroom is the first door to the left as you come up the stairs and there is also one on the first floor. We're going to run to the market, well be back soon." She said, walking to the door.

"Thank you again Tifa." Vincent said, giving a slight bow.

She smiled and went down the stairs.

Yuffie flopped back on the bed closest to the window and put her arm over her eyes. "Gods, I'm so tired, I feel like I could sleep for a week!"

Vincent sat on the opposite bed unbuckling his cloak as his lips upturned slightly. "It probably did not help that you were teaching Marlene how to defend herself on the way to Corel."

"She's a fast learner." A now familiar throb was slowly beginning to form in the back of her eyes. "Not now…" She moaned. "And today had been goin' so good!"

He frowned knowing what was going on and pulled the three bottles from his pocket. "It's almost time for you to take these," He held up the white pills. "However I think we should wait until after you eat something. Xander did say that it would make you tired if you had to take all three at the same time."

"Okay." She sat up slowly from her spot on the bed. "I'm gonna get a quick shower, hopefully Teef will be back by the time I get out." She said as she pulled her shower kit from her bag.

Vincent nodded. "I'll let them know what is happening."

.::-o-::.

Tifa opened the door and let Cloud, who was carrying all the bags, into the house. "Just put 'em in the kitchen, I'll put them up."

Cloud nodded and walked away. Tifa locked the door and finally noticed Vincent sitting on the old couch. She sat next to him and gave him a friendly bump with her shoulder. "Hey Vincent, what's up."

He looked at her with a slight frown. "It's starting again."

"Yuffie?"

"Yes. I don't want to give her the medication until after she has eaten. She is in the shower right now."

"I bought some stuff to make soup and sandwiches tonight. I think she'll do better with the soup. It'll be ready by the time she gets out." Tifa got up and hurried to the kitchen.

Vincent's sensitive hearing picked up the sound of the shower being turned off. Five minutes later he heard the door open and the sound of footsteps slowing making their way across the floor.

"Vincent, its ready. It's not very hot so she can eat it now. Should I take it up to her?" Tifa came out of the kitchen balancing the hot soup and a glass of water.

He shook his head. "I have to give her the medication, so I'll take it up. Thank you Tifa."

She smiled at him. "Sure Vincent. I made you a sandwich so it'll be in the kitchen for you."

He gave her a slight smile before carefully heading up the stairs. When he entered the room Yuffie was once again lying on the bed in her pajamas with a large towel covering her head.

"Tifa made you some soup. Are you feeling nauseous?"

Yuffie's head lifted, still under the towel, but let it fall back to the bed. "A little, but nothing too bad…"

Vincent sat the soup on the nightstand and removed the towel from Yuffie's head. He looked at her in question. She had her left eye open, staring at the ceiling and the other closed tight. He helped he into a sitting position and sat on the bed. "Yuffie, what's wrong."

Her other eye opened and she looked at him as she reached for the soup. "It's the left eye this time." She took a few bites of her soup.

"Ya know Vinnie," she said tiredly. "after going blind four times already, this is startin' to get old." She finished of the rest of her soup and held her hand out.

"Do not be concerned. Soon they will be a thing of the past." He took the bowl, put two pills in her hand and handed her the glass of water. She quickly downed them then glared at the last one and plucked the last one from his hand.

She placed it under her tongue. "Ugh…you think they could make it cherry flavored or something…" She changed the subject to take her mind off the awful taste. "So Vinnie," she said quietly. "What should we start with after we get all the beasts out of there?"

"As to where to start, I will let you decide. However, I think that if you come with us tomorrow, you should stay away from physical attacks and use materia."

She looked like she was going to protest for a moment, but then gave a sigh. 'Damn…' "You're right…I really hate this!" She yawned as the medication started taking effect. "I feel so damn useless."

"Yuffie, you are not useless. Get some rest. I will try not to wake you when I come in."

She nodded and climbed under the blankets as Vincent returned to the kitchen.

.::-o-::.

Cloud looked up from his sandwich as Vincent walked into the kitchen. "She sleeping?"

Vincent nodded and sat at the table as Tifa brought his sandwich and some soup to him. "Thank you." Vincent pulled his glove off and placed it in his pocket before taking a bite.

"So how long will Yuffs be staying in Nibelheim?" Cloud asked.

Vincent thought about his answer, not wanting to give them any information that Yuffie didn't want anyone to have just yet. "From our conversations, she is to stay for a year."

Tifa looked excited at the news of her friend living so close for such an extended period of time. 'It will be so nice to have another girl to spend time with!' She thought.

Cloud just looked plain confused. "A year…" He was tempted to ask why, but held his tongue. It was all just too confusing for him. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"We need to exterminate the beasts. I have talked to Yuffie and she has agreed to use only magic."

Tifa nodded. "You know Vincent, I don't have anything planned so maybe I can help you repair the Mansion, that is, if it's okay with you."

"I'll help out too." Cloud said.

He nodded. "Yuffie will decide on where we will start. We'll need to make a list of repairs and supplies that will be needed."

Tifa nodded. "Works for me. I hope she feels better tomorrow."

"She has been through a lot and needs to do something to take her mind off of things for a while." Cloud said.

"There is something else I wish to discuss with you both."

They both nodded and waited for him to continue. "Do you believe that everyone will be willing to come to Nibelheim next week?"

Cloud looked at Vincent strangely. "I don't see why not, we'll have to let Cid know not to start any major repairs on the Highwind, why?"

Vincent gave a slight smile and Cloud's eyes widened at the sight. "Yuffie's seventeenth birthday is in six days. A celebration is in order, however, I am unsure as to what to do." He said simply.

"Of course we'll help." Cloud said. "You and I can call the others in the morning before she wakes up and since Tifa loves planning these kinds of things, she'll be in charge of that."

Tifa smiled. "I'd love to. Women are better at these types of things. No offence guys."

"None taken. Thank you both." Vincent said as he finished his meal.

"Hey Vincent, when did Yuffs tell you her birthday?" Cloud asked out of pure curiosity.

The gunman tilted his head slightly at the question. "She told me the evening before you set out to the Ancient forest."

Cloud nodded. 'I guess Teef was right, Vincent is starting to open up a bit more.' He thought to himself as he remembered the conversation at Cosmo Canyon between his love and the gun-armed man.

Vincent pushed his hair away from his face then folded his hands on the table. "Have either of you given any thought to Reeve's proposal?"

Tifa shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it all too much yet. I don't know what to do now that we don't have to fight. I was thinking about opening a business. I'm not quite sure what it'll be yet, but it's better than sitting around doing nothing."

Cloud put his elbow on the table and his head propped on his hand as he thought about the question. "I have been thinking about it. I think that it's a good idea and I want to know more it. Reeve will not let the company turn back into the old Shinra, not after the sacrifices we've made and work we put into saving this planet.

"I think that if I serve on his committee, I would also like time to do something else, like Teef. Who knows, maybe the way he'll set the committee up will allow time for that. If so, I will probably join up." Cloud said, running his hand through his blonde spikes. He looked up to the dark man. "What about you Vincent?"

Vincent sat deep in thought for a moment. "I am not certain that I would be of any benefit to a council of this sort. There are some things that I have to work out therefore, I am unsure as to when I will be able to make a decision in the time given."

Tifa yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "Well we should turn in, there's a lot to be done tomorrow boys. You should try to make the calls before Yuff wakes up."

The men nodded and stood from the table. The trio walked out of the kitchen and quietly made their way up the stairs.

"Night Vincent." Tifa whispered as she and Cloud entered their room.

"Goodnight."

.::-o-::.

The door to the large bedroom that was once occupied by Tifa's parents slowly creaked open allowing claret eyes to peak into the darkened room. Vincent stepped into the room, but left the light off as he quietly walked over to the occupied bed. Yuffie was curled up into a ball facing away from the door, her breathing was deep and even, the grimace of pain from the throbbing in her head no longer graced her delicate features.

Vincent Valentine stood for a moment admiring her beauty before closing his eyes briefly before returning to his bed. Using his stealth skills that he acquired in the Turks, he removed his shoes, unearthed a pair of sweat pants from his bag, and quickly changed into them, opting to do without a shirt for tonight. He was surprised at how tired he was as he pulled the blankets back and climbed into the bed.

Pulling the covers to his bare chest, he closed his eyes, quickly falling into dreams of the young, gray-eyed ninja who was sleeping mere feet away from him.

.::-o-::.

Cloud and Vincent crept down the stairs, hoping not to wake Yuffie, who was still sleeping in the bedroom. The both walked into the kitchen to find Tifa pouring three cups of coffee.

Tifa smiled at the two men as they entered. "Good morning. You guys ready to make some calls?" She said, placing the cups on the table.

They nodded and each pulled out their PHS. Cloud looked to Vincent. "You call Reeve and Nanaki and I'll call Cid first so he doesn't start something that he won't be able to finish in time, then Barret."

Vincent nodded. "Very well."

"I'll get the plans for the party together later." Tifa stood and began preparing breakfast.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie's eyes popped open at the smell of bacon wafted up the staircase and into the cozy room. She looked over to the clock and then to Vincent's bed to see that it was already made. 'It's only seven…they're up early.' Yuffie thought as she started going through her bag that was sitting next to her bed.

The ninja quickly dressed in warm clothing, remembering how cold it was last night, then stretched, feeling her muscles and joints loosen. She felt good. Her head wasn't hurting, her eyes were fine and she didn't feel nauseous. She inhaled deeply through her nose, the food smelled so enticing, she nearly ran down the stairs.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie walked into the kitchen where Tifa was cooking up a storm. Vincent and Cloud were talking across the table, deep in conversation. They seemed to be talking about weapons. "Hey guys!" The two men nodded at the ninja in greeting.

"Hey Yuffs, are you hungry?" Tifa asked as she spooned scrambled eggs onto the plates.

Yuffie nodded eagerly and took her seat between Vincent and Cloud. "How are you feeling today Yuffs?" Cloud asked.

She grinned at them. "I feel pretty damn good! I feel a little more like me today." She saw Tifa pouring the orange juice. "Hey Teef, I'll help ya."

"Thanks Yuffie."

The two women brought the food over to the table and took their seats. Yuffie demolished her breakfast in record time, before downing her orange juice. "So are you all ready to get started?" She asked with unmasked excitement.

Cloud laughed at her enthusiasm. "Been bored lately Yuffster?"

She sighed dramatically. "You have _no_ idea. Can we go now, pleeeeease?"

"Okay, okay…you two ready?" Cloud asked Vincent and Tifa and they nodded.

"Yes!" Yuffie was about to dart upstairs when Vincent caught her wrist gently. "Yeah, Vinnie?" She asked with confusion.

"Remember that you'll only be using materia unless absolutely necessary." The gunman said as he release his hold on her wrist.

"Oh yeah…forgot about that." She looked sheepish for a moment. "I'll be right back!" Yuffie said over her shoulder as she raced to the stairs.

Vincent watched as she ran up the stairs with a smile before turning back to see Cloud and Tifa watching him with smirks on their faces. He arched and eyebrow at them. "What?"

"Nothing…" Tifa said lightly.

Vincent gave the couple an odd look before standing and closing the clasps on his cloak.

Yuffie came down the stairs with a small backpack and bounced from foot to foot. "Lets go guys!" She turned and ran from the house with Vincent, Cloud and Tifa sprinting out behind her towards the Mansion.

The plowed through the door to find Yuffie standing near the entrance, deep in thought. "Hey guys, I think we should start in the basement and work our way out. That'll take care of those damn bats down there." The ninja said frowning at the thought of the bats.

Vincent looked around the foyer of the mansion. "We can make note of what needs to be repaired as we go."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they made their way to the basement.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie landed on her rear with a grunt. "What kind of frickin' beast swings from a flippin' chain!?"

Tifa helped the ninja to her feet and laughed. "Well Yuffs, you won't have to worry about them anymore. This place is officially clear and all we have to do now is have the repair supplies and paint delivered."

Yuffie pulled a notebook out of her pack and looked over her notes. She was exhausted but was determined not to make it obvious. "So, there are fourteen bedrooms, four offices, ten bathrooms. Then there's the living room, dining hall, ballroom, Kitchen, sunroom, library and the den. All of the furniture will need to be replaced." She said, though she was talking more to her self than to her friends. "Leviathan, I never realized this Mansion was so huge."

Vincent nodded. "I agree. I think that the piano in the ballroom can be repaired I also wish to keep the safe in the office on the second floor." Yuffie cast a glance at the gunman at the mention of the safe.

"When we return to Tifa's residence, I will call someone to remove the debris and furniture. Once that has been removed, I will be easier to make the repairs."

Cloud pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked at his watch. "Well, I think we should call it a day. We've been here since 8:15 this morning, its now almost six."

Tifa and Vincent nodded. Yuffie looked as if she was going to protest for a moment but when she felt her legs begin to shake form exhaustion, she conceded. "Alright…"

.::-o-::.

Tifa placed an order with on of the local restaurants for delivery. Vincent and Tifa just did not feel up to preparing the meal and when Cloud offered to do it, everyone vehemently declined his offer, remembering the pudding incident on the Highwind. While waiting for the delivery, Yuffie and Tifa took their showers leaving the men to talk downstairs in hushed tones.

.::-o-::.

"So everyone is coming right?" The blond whispered.

"Reeve and Nanaki said that they will arrive the day of the party, but will arrive in the afternoon since they cannot leave when the Highwind is scheduled to pick them up. Reeve has a transport that will bring them both to Nibelheim in time." The dark man said quietly. "What did Cid say when you spoke with him?"

Cloud laughed. "He was not happy about postponing his repairs, but when I told him that it was for our little ninja's birthday, he got over it pretty quick. He's going to bring Shera with him too. Barret wanted to come but was reluctant to leave Corel so soon after just returning, but Marlene and Elmyra's determination to be here for her party basically stomped out any reasons that Barret gave. Plus, he does want to be here for her birthday."

Vincent nodded. "Will they be staying overnight?"

"Yeah. Cid said that with the weather getting so cold and the recent storms over the Nibel Mountains, he wants to play it safe and leave in the morning. Barret, Marlene and Elmyra can stay at my house and the others can stay at the inn. Teef is calling to make the reservations for them in the morning."

Vincent was finding it difficult, but was succeeding in making small talk with Cloud when there was a knock at the door.

Vincent walked to the door and opened it slightly, trying to keep out some of the cold air. The delivery boy stood there, shivering slightly, holding the bags of food close to him for the warmth.

"Hello sir, I have a deliver from you."

Vincent nodded and took the bags from the boy. "How much?"

"Um, that'll be 62 gil please." The boy said, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

Vincent reached into his pocket and pulled a one hundred gil note and handed it to him. "Keep the change for your tip."

The delivery boy stopped shaking and his eyes widened. "Wow, thanks sir! Enjoy!" He ran back over to his scooter and zipped back towards the restaurant as the gunman closed the door.

Yuffie was coming down the stairs as Tifa came out of the bathroom. Both women looked extremely relaxed and heavy lidded as if they were going to fall asleep while standing. Yuffie's skin was flushed from the heat of the water and her hair was still damp causing some of it to become plastered to her face. She was wearing an old pair of sweat pants, wool socks and t-shirt. Vincent watched her and couldn't remember seeing someone so beautiful as she was. His mind began to wonder if the flush of her skin would look the same if was caused by…something _other_ than hot water...

The gunman gave himself a mental shake and scolded himself for having such impure thoughts about the ninja. In his mind, he could hear Chaos snickering at the thoughts that he had banished. No doubt Chaos had something to do with the imagery that went through his head.

_'Vile heathen…'_ Vincent growled at the demon.

Chaos only laughed. _**'But Vinnie, It **__**was not**__** me…I was just enjoying the show.'**_

Vincent blushed slightly and began pulling plates from the cabinet.

.::-o-::.

Dinner disappeared quickly over small talk and a few jokes Yuffie had learned from Reeve. Vincent even openly laughed at one point making Tifa and Cloud more at ease with the gunman. They both liked the man, but hearing him laugh made him seem more…accessible to them.

Yuffie pushed her chair away from the table and cleared her dishes from the table. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you all in the morning…goodnight guys." started for the stairs.

"Yuffie, wait." Vincent pulled a bottle of white pills from his pocket and tipped two pills into the lid.

Yuffie opened her hand to take the pills. "Thanks." She pointed to Vincent's glass of ice water. "Can I?" He nodded and she choked back the pills with a sip of his water.

"Night." The ninja said as she turned back to the stairs

"I'm heading up to bed too." She got up and walked towards the stairs with Yuffie.

"Goodnight Yuffs, Night Teef." Cloud said.

"Goodnight ladies." Vincent said.

Once the women disappeared up the stairs, Cloud turned to Vincent. "I wonder why Yuffie didn't remember her medication?"

Vincent folded his hands on the table. "We were told that she might forget minor things such as that. She will overcome the memory lapses soon."

"Ah…" Cloud said. "So that's why you're holding her medications…because she might forget that she's already taken it or not remember to take it at all."

Vincent nodded simply.

Cloud cleared the rest of the dishes off the table and returned to his seat. He looked across to Vincent, who was examining the pill bottle. "Hey Vincent?"

The gunman looked up. "Yes?"

"I know it is none of my business, but I have a question." Cloud said with nervousness creeping into his voice.

Vincent nodded and remained quiet. He had a feeling that he knew what this was about.

Cloud cleared his throat. "I'll guess I'll just come straight out and ask…Um…what's going on between you and Yuffs?"

Vincent gave a very slight smile. "There's nothing going on between Yuffie and myself."

"Well, do you have feelings for her?"

Vincent hesitated for a moment and looked at the swordsman wearily.

"Don't worry Vincent, no one will hear anything from me."

"Except Tifa…" Clouds eyes widened and he started to speak but Vincent cut him off. "Cloud, I do not mind if you speak to Tifa about this. She has most likely asked Yuffie the same line of questioning."

Cloud nodded.

"I do care deeply for her. I have had a chance to get to know her and there is much more to her than meets the eye."

Cloud smiled at his stoic friend. "You know, I really think that Yuffie is good for you. Just over the past three weeks or so that you two have been spending time with each other, you both have changed."

There were a few moments of silence before Cloud blurted out suddenly. "Do you love her?"

Vincent rubbed his eyes tiredly. "…."

"Well Vincent, if you do, don't wait to tell her or you'll just end up like me and Teef." The blond said sadly.

Vincent nodded and stood. "I will take that consideration."

The both went up to their rooms where the women that they cared for were sleeping.

.::-o-::.

Cloud changed into his sleeping pants and crawled into the bed next to Tifa. She turned and curled up next to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmm…what took you two so long." She said sleepily.

"I think loves her Teef." Cloud said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Good…the sooner they admit it to each other, the happier they'll be." She slurred before falling asleep once again in his arms.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

-Doing the running man- Guess who's back…back again…Ezri's back…tell a friend…

NOTE: THAT WAS NOT THE END…I would never leave mah so incomplete like that!

WOO HOO!!! IT IS SOOO GOOD TO BE BACK!!!! -looks sheepish for a moment- I was suppose to have this up at midnight last night, but I fell asleep…my bad.

Anyway, a lot of you already know what happened but there still some of you that don't. I haven't been updating because someone was reporting my stories to the administrators here at Both my stories "Emerge" and "All That I Have" were both removed for being "too graphic" and "mis-rated." I was highly upset by this, but hey, there nothing I can do about it now…-growls- But I WILL be posting those stories back up, the lemons will be edited (even though there are 100 stories WAY more graphic than mine…) and the unedited versions have been moved to mediaminer…I will provide links both on my profile page and in the stories themselves.

Kidbuux…I don't wanna censor myself but, until I get my page up and running, I'm gonna have to (at least on Thanks for everything

This chapter was long…seventeen pages to be exact…but guess what…I've finally decided that am going to put one or maybe two lemons near the end of this story.

Now you may ask, when is the end gonna make its appearance? -laughs nervously- In a little while…there is a chapter coming up in a while that you romance fans will love…

Anyway, the boys are on vacation and won't be back for another few days, but I want to thank EVERYONE who has given their support and kind words for me and mah stories. You all don't know how much it all means to me. I'm apologize for not being able to get back to all of you by email…my puter has been sputtering out on me lately.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed Chapter 25! -Tosses brownies to all of the reviewers- Well, I better get back to work…Chapter 3 of My light will also go up today too.

(Sephiroth 2021…thanks…yer so sweet!!!)

(Sexynun let me know what that involves…I'm new to this stuff)

Oh and before I forget, Pingpong867 (she's an awesome KH author and my bestest buddy!!) and Pyrobaka have created an online RPG based on Kingdom Hearts and it is SO fun! I hope you all should check it out and join in…There still are a lot of characters from the final fantasy 7 to X-2 worlds that are still available (Leon, Yuffie, Vincent and Auron are already taken but we really need a Sora) OC's are accepted also…The link is:

http// unknownfate. / index.cgi

Just remove the spaces within the address.

Til the next chapter peoples…I love you all!!!

Ezri

Ps…Triple P and Angel, you guys are the best…sniffle I love you guys too!!!

Edited 1/14/07

7/26/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	27. Seventeen

* * *

Chapter 27: Seventeen

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

o-o-One Day Remaining-o-o

It had taken two days for the workers that Vincent hired to remove all of the debris from the Mansion and another two for the repair supplies to arrive. Tifa entered her small house to find Cloud and Vincent waiting for her in the living room.

"Where is she? Does she suspect anything?" Tifa asked quietly.

Cloud shook his head. "She's in the kitchen waiting for you to bring the furniture catalogue. No, she has no clue...I'd say her days are still a little off. Her birthday is tomorrow and I really don't think she remembers."

The gunman nodded. "That would be a fair assumption. We have been rather busy this week."

The chocolate haired woman smiled. "So, do you have everything set up at the inn and at Cloud's?"

"Yes. All the preparations have been made." Vincent said.

"Good. Well we better get in there Vincent. You have a lot of furniture to pick out." She said teasingly.

Claret eyes widened at the thought of shopping with two women, even if it was through a catalogue. "I think you and Yuffie will do fine without me. Whatever you choose will be acceptable." He said nonchalantly, hoping that she would not insist that he helped.

"Really?" She asked and watched him answer with a nod. "Don't worry Vincent, We'll choose something that will suite you well." She said as she bounded off to the kitchen.

Cloud stood next to Vincent as he watched his love enter the kitchen as images of various types of frilly feminine furniture invaded his mind. "You sure it's a good idea to let them choose?"

"It's better than the alternative…" Vincent mumbled. "Tell me Cloud, what would you do?"

The swordsman thought about the question for a few moments before sitting on the couch. "I see your point. So do you have something set up for tomorrow afternoon to keep her busy while we set up?"

"Yuffie wanted to start in the two bedrooms that had the least damage tomorrow around midday. That should take no more than three hours. I have reserved two Chocobos from the stable and we will go for a ride."

Cloud stood from his seat on the couch. "Well, I guess we should go finish the Mansion's stable. Cid will be bringing Tiko and Kira tomorrow and the heating element in the stable still needs to be repaired."

Vincent nodded and they headed back to the Mansion.

o-o-Zero-o-o

Yuffie ruffled the feathers of her rented black Chocobo. The air was warming slightly as they moved south from Nibelheim with Vincent leading the way. She had no idea where they were going, but she was just happy to be here riding behind her wonderful gunman.

She watched as the wind caused his cape the billow behind him as they raced across the plains, the late afternoon sun made his raven locks shine under its rays. His gun was securely holstered in the belt that went around his narrow waist as he held the reins of his Chocobo in his organic hand. Yuffie couldn't help but to stare at him in awe. He looked like he had leapt straight from a storybook, the dashing hero off to save his fair maiden from unspeakable horrors. She continued to gaze at him, no longer noticing the beautiful scenery as it passed.

.::-o-::.

After almost two hours of riding, Vincent steered his mount towards the banks of a river. The banks were lined with lush green trees, and the water ran clear. It was simply beautiful. He slowed the black bird and reached behind him, making sure the locks on nondescript black case that secured to the Chocobo, were still tightly closed. He glanced over his shoulder to find Yuffie staring at him, but at the same time, it was almost as if she wasn't seeing him. Both birds came to a stop near a group of large river rocks.

Vincent looked at her; she hadn't realized that they had stopped. "Yuffie? We have arrived." He said waving his claw in front of her, trying to snap her out of her self-induced trance.

She shook her head when his deep voice floated to her ears. She blinked and saw him looking at her and trying to get her attention. She blushed when she realized he had caught her staring. "Sorry." She said sheepishly as she hopped of her bird and removed her pack from one of the saddlebags.

"You have nothing to apologize for Yuffie." The gunman said as he gave her a slight smile to ease her embarrassment.

The ninja looked around the area where they had stopped. It was lush and green, one of the more beautiful areas on the planet that had been left untouched by man. "Vinnie, this area is beautiful." She took a deep breath and felt a sense of calm surround her.

He handed her a blanket and grabbed the handle of the case. Yuffie spread the blanket on the slightly damp grass and plopped down, savoring the peacefulness of the area.

Vincent was standing at the waters edge still holding the black case when he heard Yuffie's voice behind him.

"Hey Vinnie, what's in the case?"

Vincent removed his cloak and tossed it on the blanket. Yuffie unconsciously folded the red and black materia and sat it on her lap as Vincent walked over to a nearby rock and set the case on it as he opened it. The ninja gasped in delight and smiled brightly at him. "You found it!"

His lips turned upward as he removed the violin and bow, sliding it across the strings experimentally before tuning it by ear. "When you and Tifa went for lunch yesterday, I was able to locate it."

Yuffie lay back on the blanket and pillowed her hands behind her head. "So what are you going to play for me?" She said, not bothering to mask the excitement in her voice.

He turned to the water for a moment as he thought and then turned back to her. He didn't respond but began playing a slow but sweet melody. The chords were rich and vibrant as his fingers moved across the strings.

Yuffie stared in amazement as the music's tempo increase drastically. He did not hit one sour note as the bow in his claw moved rapidly across the strings. She sat up and attempted to follow the flurry of movement with her eyes, but that proved futile, he was just to fast. He eyes traveled to his face to find his eyes closed as he swayed to the music, she couldn't help but notice how serene he looked.

The music slowed and drew to an end and his eyes reopened. "Fantasia and Fugue in C minor." He said quietly as he moved to sit next to her.

She cuddled up to him and he draped an arm over her shoulders. "Vince, that was so beautiful. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

Vincent and Yuffie sat talking about plans for the Mansion as Yuffie repeatedly ran her fingers over Vincent's cloak. He covertly watched her movements and felt the now familiar sense of warmth that he felt around the ninja increase and suddenly, it was all so clear. 'I do love her and I want her by my side if she will have me.' He thought as he felt his heart rate increase. Now, all he had to do now is tell her, but the questions are, when and how. Vincent pulled her closer to him.

A few moments later, he saw Yuffie's brow furrow slightly. "Vincent, do you think Sephiroth would have stayed sane if he hadn't been sent to Nibelheim?" Yuffie asked quietly.

Vincent thought about her question for a moment and he nodded. "I do believe that it was his proximity to Jenova that caused her cells to surface from their dormancy which lead to his insanity so yes, I do believe that he would have kept his sanity."

"I think that once Jenova was destroyed, before we began the fight with Sephiroth, the real Sephiroth emerged but enough of Jenova's cells alive inside him to control him." She stated simply. "Did you see his eyes?"

"Yes. He was in battle, but it was not with us."

She nodded sadly. "You know Vincent, I don't blame him. He had no control over what happened, just like when Cloud was taken over because of the Jenova in him."

"I also believe that is true. His death brought him peace."

They sat on the bank watching the water, both deep in thought. Vincent glanced at the watch on the arm draped across Yuffie's shoulder. "Yuffie, we should return to Nibelheim."

She sighed and nodded. "Vince, could you play one more song before we leave? Please?"

He picked up his violin once more and began to play. Yuffie swayed to the sweet melody and let out a disappointed sight when the song came to an end. "That one was so…romantic. What's that one called?"

Vincent smiled at her as he placed the violin back in the case. "Romance in D."

Yuffie stood and stretched before refolding the blanket. "Vince, will I get to hear you play again?"

"If you wish." The gunman said as he secured the violin case on the Chocobo then taking his seat on the saddle.

Yuffie hopped up on her bird. "Well, I do wish." She said and gently kicked the Chocobo's side, leading the way back to Nibelheim.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie turned from the Chocobo attendant to find Vincent smirking. She cocked her head at him and smiled. "What?" She asked.

"You will find out soon." They walked slowly towards Tifa's home. "I had fun today Vince, I really appreciate it. It feels like it's been so long since I've had a chance to do something normal." She said wistfully.

"Your health is returning Yuffie rapidly. Soon you will able to do your continue your normal activities." They arrived at the door and Vincent's hand paused before the doorknob. "You are feeling well, correct?" He asked at she nodded.

He opened the door and lead Yuffie into the darkened house. "I wonder where Teef and Spike are…"

"SURPRISE!!"

Yuffie jumped and looked around the decorated living room and kitchen seeing all her friends standing with smiles. Yuffie turned to Vincent and looked at him in confusion. "It's not my birthday for another two days."

Teef came up and hugged the ninja. "Nope, today is Thursday November 20th. We knew you were still a little off on your days." She bent to whisper in her ear. "It was Vincent's idea."

Yuffie turned to Vincent and blushed before turning to him and mouthing 'Thank you Vinnie.' She turned to her friends "Thanks you guys! As you can see, I had no clue…I didn't even _know_ what today was."

Elmyra walked to Yuffie and gave her a hug. "It's alright dear, we know you're memory isn't the best right now, but that will pass."

"Yeah Yuffs, but it worked to our advantage." Cloud said from the back of the room.

Marlene came flying from the kitchen and leapt into the ninja's arms, nearly knocking her to the ground. "Auntie Yuffie!"

Yuffie gave the sweet little girl a hug. "Hey Mar, I'm glad you came!" She said and began tickling the girl.

Cid stepped forward with Shera by his side. "Well let's get this goddamn party started!" He said making his way to the drinks.

.::-o-::.

The party had been going for a few hours and was beginning to come to a close. Barret and Cid were in a corner trading insults, Cloud, Vincent, and Reeve were talking about the committee plans, and the women sat on the couch talking about the redecoration of the Mansion.

Marlene came into the living room carrying a box wrapped with glossy green wrapping paper and plopped the small box on the ninja's lap. "Auntie Tifa, can she open her pwesents now?"

Elmyra gave Marlene a slight scolding look. "Marlene, aren't you suppose to be getting ready for bed, its late."

The little girl gave a slight pout. "But Miss Elmyra, I wanna see Auntie Yuffie open her pwesents."

Elmyra looked lovingly to the little girl. "Okay…but after she's done, I'm taking you to Cloud's and you're going straight to bed." Tifa grabbed Cloud's hand, dragging him into the kitchen to help bring in presents.

Marlene squealed and hopped on Elmyra's lap giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Yuffie laughed and Shera called over to the men. "Hey guys! Yuffie's opening her presents. Get over here."

Tifa sat on the couch next to the ninja placing the gifts on the table. Yuffie glanced around the room with a large grin holding the green wrapped box on her lap.

"That's from Vincent." Tifa said gesturing at the gunman in the corner.

Yuffie opened the box and her eyes widened. She pulled out a bracelet made of white gold with the Wutain symbol for Leviathan. "Its beautiful Vincent." She said quietly as Tifa snapped the bracelet on her wrist.

Marlene peeked over from Elmyra's lap to see the bracelet. "Wow that's pwetty!" She said running a stubby finger over the Leviathan.

Elmyra's gift was next. She pulled two old books from the box and the older woman explained. "Those were Aerith's favorite books." Yuffie open one of the books to see one of Aeris' pink ribbons inside as a bookmark. "I think she would've wanted you to have something that was special to her…that one's called _'The First Chris_tmas' and the other is called '_Alternate Dimensions_.'"

Yuffie felt her eyes moisten as she ran her hand over the book covers then brought them to her chest. "Thank you so much."

Tifa kept the presents coming. "Okay, this one's from me and Cloud."

The ninja pulled the ribbon on the silver box and pulled out exquisitely cut pendant on a chain also of white gold. She brought the red stone closer examining it closely her eyes widened. "It's Leviathan!"

Cloud smiled. "You said that you wanted the new one and we thought that this would make it more special for ya. Tifa said it would go well with Vincent's gift also."

Reeve and Nanaki came forward. Nanaki had a package in his mouth and put it in her hand and they both waited for her to open the package. Inside was a picture of the entire group, taken their first time at the Canyon in a gorgeous crystal frame. The men stood in the back with Aeris standing between Tifa and Yuffie in the front. "Thanks Red!" She smiled at the picture and as she held it up a clear lens fell in her lap.

Yuffie picked up the lens and looked at it in confusion. "What's this?"

Reeve smiled at her. "That, my dear, is only part of your gift. It's a lens for a telescope."

"Thanks Reevie, this is so cool!!" she said putting the lens in her pocket for safekeeping.

Barret dropped another box in the ninja's lap. "Yuffs, that's from me."

She tore through the paper and opened the box. Yuffie pulled out a new shuriken. "Wow Barret, Thanks!!" She gave it a quick spin, testing the weight of her new weapon.

Barret nodded. "Its called tha Masara. The blades are reinforced with titanium and tha thing hardly needs ta be sharpened." He said as Tifa passed Yuffie a very flat gift.

"That one's from us. We didn't know what the hell to get ya." Cid said as he stood next to Shera.

Yuffie pulled out flat card from the small box and opened it. Yuffie read the card and smiled. "Thanks you two! This'll be so much fun!"

"Well does it say?" Cloud asked.

Yuffie looked down at Shera's elegant handwriting.

_We didn't quite know what you give you but figured you could use a break. You can use this gift anytime you see fit. Enjoy!_

_Yuffie, for your seventeenth birthday we wish you the best._

_Cid & Shera_

Yuffie held up a second smaller card showed everyone the raised gold lettering.

"Two weeks at the Kalahou bungalow at Costa del Sol with transportation provided by the Highwind, of course." The group gave appreciative nods at the thought of spending two weeks relaxing in the sun.

Yuffie looked at all of her friends. "You guys…" she didn't know what to say besides, "Thank you for everything." She finished quietly.

.::-o-::.

Tifa and Cloud walked Barret, Elmyra and Marlene next door to make sure they were settled for the night while Yuffie and Vincent escorted the others to the inn.

"Goodnight guys, thanks for coming."

"Night Yuffie, Vincent." Reeve said as they went into the inn.

Vincent noticed that she looked exhausted, and at any moment, she would fall asleep, but there was still one stop that they had to make. They began walking slowly back to Tifa's home when Vincent started towards the mansion. Yuffie looked at him in confusion. "Vince, where are you going?"

"Yuffie, there is one more gift that you have yet to receive." He held his hand out to her and she gently took it and allowed him to lead her to the Mansion.

He led her up the staircase to the door of one of the recently painted rooms. He gestured to the door and she slowly entered and stopped dead as her eyes trailed around the room. The room was filled with a large easel, a vast array of high quality paints, canvases brushes, pencils, sketchpads and even a potter's wheel. Her eyes fell upon the table to see a camera resting on the table with a red bow on top.

Vincent stood quietly behind her as her heart swelled, she turned around and with amazing speed, leapt into his arms, taking surprising him and knocking him to the floor with a thud. She landed on top of the gunman and hugged him, pressing her face into his chest. He placed his hand on her back as she gazed into his eyes. "Vincent I-"

He interrupted her and rest his chin on the top of her head. "I know Yuffie." He tilted his head slightly looking down at her beautiful face and laughed when she yawned. "Lets go back, you need to rest."

She nodded pulled him to his feet with a grunt. "Geez, Vinnie, how much do you weigh?" She said with another yawn as they walked back to Tifa's home.

Vincent was about to open the door when she stopped him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on his wind-chilled cheek.

'I can't believe I just kissed him!' She thought, her mind spinning from the brief contact of her lips to his skin.

The ninja stepped back and gave a slight chuckle when she saw the red tint to the dark man's face. She opened the door and stepped in, savoring the warmth and noticed Vince was still standing there.

"Well are ya comin' in or not Vince?"

He nodded and the went to their room and quickly changed with their backs to one another, both too tired to shower, and climbed into their beds.

Yuffie turned on her side to look at Vincent. "Vincent, that was the first birthday that I didn't spend alone since my mom passed."

His red eyes opened glowing warmly as he gazed at the little Shinobi. "Yuffie, you won't be alone anymore." His eyes close and the both fell into a deep sleep filled with extremely pleasant dreams.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

-Dodges the fruit being thrown at her.- I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to keep you all waiting so long for this update. I really apologize.

I've been trying to get this update up for a few days now, and since my 'puter decides to freeze up when I'm doing too many things, I've been sorta discouraged to write. You don't know how many times I've started adding to a chapter or starting a new one, that my computer has frozen and I've lost everything. Pretty soon, I'm gonna have to completely wipe my hard drive again…GRR!!!

ANYWAY!! Everyone has returned and is ready to come to you for visits!!! From Aeris to Zack, both male and female, they've all managed to escape squares basement, and after my 'forced vacation' from posting, they ready to go out once more!

I'm gonna finish watchin' the X-files so Reno is gonna finish these short AN's for me:

Ez: Reno-baby!!! I missed you!!!

Reno: Ez, you just saw me yesterday!

Ez: -grins sheepishly- hee hee, I know! -Turns back to the tv-

Reno: First off, The titles for the books that Yuffie got from Miss Elmyra are actually stories found here on _The First Christmas_ (ff7) was written by Angel280….

Ez: Angel is my buddy!!! Her account got removed from for no reason and without warning! GRR!!! -Readies her whip-

Reno: Calm down babe! Its okay! Angel opened a new account! Her new pen is Shadowbeaw and her stories will be up in a few days.

Ez: -Puts her whip away…for now- Good! They better not fuckin' mess with the accounts anymore. Like Deplora and I discussed, they wouldn't have to screw with peoples accounts if the just brought back NC-17! Damn Censorship! -mumbles- Just because some people don't seem to understand that if a story is rated NC17 ITS GONNA EITHER HAVE GRAPHIC SEX OR VIOLENCE!!! DUMB ASS COMPLAINERS!!!

-Turns away from the TV and to her reader- Sorry guys, It just really pisses me off that someone is going around and messin' with peoples accounts!!! ARGH!!!!!! -Turns back to watch Mulder chase someone-

Reno: -Sighs- When she gets pissed…watch out! Um, yeah and the second book she got was based on Alternate Dimensions (ff7) written by Aloria.

Ezri: Thank you Angel and Aloria for allowing me the pleasure of using the titles of your awesome stories in this one. I really appreciate it and you both do great…no, AWESOME work!

Reno: Thanks for reviewing Exterminating

Angel280 (Shadowbeaw)

Deplora

Sakura Yosei

Lone Gunmen

YK2

Sexynun

Konie Hime

Eerian Sadow

Kidbuux (sorry she didn't get a chance to chat with ya)

Sephiroth2021

Hotaru170

KittyPersona

Charles Xavier

Sebastiana N D

TheEvilOne69

Swtlil-azn

BlueEuedDemon1

Aurbryn

She's just wants to take a moment to thank all of you who have reviewed the last chapter and the ones before. She really wishes that she could name you all, but you know who you are!

Ez: Yeah! You all get cookies!!!

Reno: Ez doesn't own Final fantasy 7 or or else things would be run a helluva lot different!

Ez: DAMN STRAIGHT!!

Reno: -Picks Ez up and tosses her over his shoulder and turns off the tv.-

Ez: HEY!! RENO!!!

Reno: I'm putting her to bed…she has to work in the morning and she hasn't been sleeping because she's be RP-ing til the wee hours of the morning since she can't get her puter working right. Night all

Ez: Bye bye!!! I love you all!!!

8/8/04

Edited 1/14/07

7/26/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	28. Payback and Interruptions

* * *

Chapter 28: Payback and Interruptions

* * *

o-o-February 20-o-o 

It had been three months since her surprise party and three months since they had begun staying with Tifa and Cloud. As promised, Xander had come to check up on the little ninja a month ago. At the report of no migraines, dizziness or temporary blindness and after doing a few tests, gave her a clean bill of health and left her some medications, just incase she'd experience more of the torturous headaches.

The Mansion was almost complete, but there was a lot more damage than they originally believed. Despite that, the repairs were moving along quite well considering the number of them that had to be completed.

Every wall and door had been repaired and painted, the roof, plumbing and electrical wiring had completely been replaced, and the stain glass windows in the ballroom had been restored. All of the furniture Yuffie and Tifa had chosen, was being held at a warehouse in Cosmo canyon to prevent it from being damaged during the construction. They estimated that the Mansion would be completed within the next three weeks.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie crouched in the bathroom, looking through the slightly ajar door and snickered as she heard the stone wall of the hidden passage open followed by fast, heavy footsteps.

"Yuffie…I know you are out here." Vincent said with a slight growl and Chaos howling with laughter in his mind.

When the gunman emerged from the room and into the hallway, she couldn't hold back her laughter and fell to the bathroom floor howling with laughter.

Vincent followed the sounds of Yuffie's laughter and slowly opened the door and saw her rolling on the floor, her face, beet red. She was silent for a moment, but that was before she glanced up at the gunman and lost control again.

Vincent Valentine stood at the bathroom door, covered from head to toe in paint…hot pink paint to be exact. He pushed his now pink hair from his face and felt a slight smile tug at his lips when Yuffie rolled into the side of the bathtub.

"I take it you find this amusing." He said offering her a hand up.

She took it gratefully with a wide grin still on her face. "I told you I'd get you back for scaring me on the Highwind, Vinnie my boy!"

He gave her an evil smirk. "Oh but Yuffs…" He wrapped his claw around her waist and pulled her small form to his paint covered body gently pressing her face against his chest as she let out a yelp. "I told you I was sorry." He said as he made trail of pink across her unpainted cheek with his finger.

Yuffie blushed bright red with half her face covered in hot pink paint. "I'd say we're even now." She whispered, still in his embrace her face against her chest. 'That's the first time he's called me that…'

Neither made a move to leave the position they were standing in while the thick globs of paint that covered Vincent continued to drip. 'This is not the right time.' Vincent thought to himself, but couldn't stop his actions. The gunman gently lifted her chin as her gray eyes instinctively closed, lowered his lips and…

"Hello?! Yuffie? Vincent? Where are you?" They heard Tifa's cheery voice down in the foyer, breaking their trance.

Yuffie let out a sigh and reluctantly backed out of his embrace giving him an apologetic smile. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to upper landing of the staircase and watched as Cloud and Tifa's mouths dropped at the sight of a completely pink Vincent.

Tifa burst out with laugher. "My gods! What happened to you guys?"

"Yuffie has exacted her revenge." He said plainly which caused Tifa to laugh harder, Yuffie grinning in triumph and Cloud still staring at the gunman in confusion.

"Vinnie, I think we need to get you outside to hose off…the paint might stain the tub at Teef's." Yuffie said from behind him.

Vincent nodded and made his way down the stairs and out the back door leading to the garden with a snickering ninja hot on his heels.

Tifa looked at the trail of pink puddles and smiled as she looked to the blond swordsman. "Good thing the floors haven't been replaced yet." She said, following the pink pair.

Cloud nodded in agreement and followed the trio outside.

.::-o-::.

Vincent grabbed the garden hose in his claw as Yuffie turned the rusted knob of the water pipe sprouting from the ground. The gunman washed the paint away from his face before handing the hose to Yuffie, who washed the paint off the side of her face before turning the hose to Vincent's clothing.

As she helped rinse the gunman off, she couldn't help still feeling disappointed at Tifa and Cloud's horrible timing. She could have sworn that he was going to kiss her but couldn't be sure since her eyes were closed and her senses were muddled. It just felt so good to be in his arms like that, breathing in his very faint cologne that she loved. She had never seen the bottle or actually seen him put any on, maybe it was his soap, but its pleasant masculine scent was there nonetheless. Her mind continued to wander, that is until she heard her name being called repeatedly.

"Yuffs? Anyone home?" Cloud asked.

Giving herself a mental shake, she turned to the couple looking sheepish while Vincent attempted to get a majority of the paint out of his raven locks. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Cloud continued to watch Vincent ring out his shirt with amusement as he repeated himself. "I said I thought we did a pretty good job on the paintwork and asked when the carpenters were coming."

Vincent gave his shirt one last squeeze before rubbing the stains on his pants. "They should arrive tomorrow to begin. The informed me that it will take approximately a week and a half to complete their work and that time span includes the rebuilding of the staircase in the foyer as well as leading to the basement."

"The furniture should be delivered when the floors are complete and the painters will be comin' to do the outside next week." Yuffie finished for him.

"Well since there's nothing else that can be done here right now, do you want to go shopping Yuffs?" Tifa asked with bright eyes, not noticing Cloud backing away at the 's' word.

Yuffie gave Vincent's boots one last squirt with the hose before shutting of the flow. "Sure Teef."

Tifa turned to her love and smiled sweetly. "Cloud would you like to come with?"

Cloud's eyes bugged out of his head. "Uh…um…" he stammered, "no thanks, I'm sure I can find something to keep myself busy…um like…the reactor!! Yeah, that's it! Reeve wanted it checked out the area to make sure that beasts numbers were decreasing."

Yuffie looked to Vincent and followed Tifa's lead. "How bout you Vinnie? Would you like to come _shopping_ with us?"

Vincent looked to the swordsman impassively. "I will assist Cloud."

Tifa shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourselves…" She said walking with Yuffie through the iron gates leaving the men standing in the garden.

When the two women neared Tifa's home, they both began chuckling. Yuffie looked back and saw the guys slowly making their way to the house. "I wonder what happened to traumatize Cloud towards anything about shopping. Its kinda unhealthy." Yuffie joked.

Tifa laughed, coming to a stop in the living room. "I know. When we were little, our moms both took us shopping for school clothes. I was trying something on in the dressing room next to his. I was coming out when I heard his mom say 'don't make me come in there and get you!' Oh you should have heard him whine Yuffs, but anyway, he said he wasn't coming out so his mom went in and dragged him out…in the new toy soldier print underwear that she had bought for him…and nothing else. There were a few other shopping…mishaps, but that is the one that traumatized him the most."

Yuffie was trying to hold in her laughter, but when Cloud and Vincent entered she lost it again. "So Cloudy, Teef got to see ya in your man panties…" she teased.

Cloud turned pale as he looked to Tifa. "You didn't…"

"But I did…you shouldn't have flushed the toilet while I was in the shower." She said smugly.

Vincent let a small chuckle escape his lips as everyone turned to him. He quickly excused himself to his room, but not before letting out another laugh at the swordsman's expense.

Yuffie looked to Tifa and started for the stairs. "I'm gonna get a quick shower too, I'll be back in a few."

.::-o-::.

Yuffie knocked on the door to the room she shared with Vincent. She didn't want to catch him…indecent, although she really wouldn't have minded if she had. "Vince? Is it safe to come in?"

"Yes." He stated from behind the door.

Yuffie entered and felt her heart stop in her chest. Vincent stood facing the dresser; his shirt had already been tossed to the side. Gray eyes traveled his back, mapping every muscle with her eyes and watching them move beneath his skin as he searched the drawers, his hair was pulled over his shoulder and a towel hung around his neck. Yuffie noticed a pink paint splotch on his back and unconsciously walked to him and wiped it away with her hand and felt his muscles shift beneath her hand as goosebumps appeared.

Vincent shuddered at her touch and looked over his shoulder at the ninja curiously. "Yuffie?" He asked tentatively.

"Uh, you had a little paint on your back…" She stated, showing him her now pink hand.

He turned with clean clothing hanging over his arm looked down at her blushing face. Vincent fought the urge to pull her into his arms and hold her close, never to let her go. He shook his head slightly and gave her a slight shy smile. "Thank you."

She blushed an even deeper shade of red at his handsome smile. "No problem Vince." She walked over to her drawers. "We'll see ya when we get back from shopping."

He nodded and left for the bathroom and the young ninja let out a deep sigh, plopping on the bed when she heard the shower start. With each passing day it was becoming more and more difficult to corral her feelings for the gunman. She wanted to tell him, but just didn't know how. The young ninja had never been in love before until she had met this wonderful man. Each time she looked at Tifa and Cloud, she witnessed what pure fated love was like…she wanted to have the type of love that Tifa and Cloud had with the gunman.

Yuffie let out another deep sigh, grabbed a change of clothes and her shower kit, and headed downstairs to the bathroom.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie sat on the bench in one of the small boutiques waiting for Tifa to emerge. Boredom was beginning to set in and after three hours of lugging around bags and trying on clothing, she was also tired. 'I wonder what Vince and Cloudy are doing now…' She thought, stifling a yawn. Obviously it was more exciting that what she was doing right now.

"Okay Yuffie, What do you think?"

Tifa emerged wearing a simple burgundy dress that fit her like a glove. It had spaghetti straps and stopped just before her knees. The color suited her quite well and nearly matched her eyes. She looked beautiful. "Wow Teef! Oh my gawd, you look so nice! Cloud is going to love that dress on you!"

Tifa beamed. "You think so? I like it but I don't think I should get it."

Yuffie tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Why not?"

"Where am I gonna wear it?" Tifa questioned.

"Teef, buy the dress…you never know when Spike will go all romantic on ya."

Tifa laughed. "Okay, lets make a deal. I'll buy this dress if you by the sundress I picked out for you."

Yuffie gave a pout. "Why? Nibelheim isn't the best place to wear sundresses at this time of year, plus, I really don't like dresses too much…too girly."

"You still have your gift from Cid and Shera. You can wear it in Costa and Yuffs, incase you forgot, you are a girl." She said as she went back into the dressing room.

Yuffie thought about it as she walked over to the door. She wasn't quite sure when she would be taking the trip to Costa, but if this what it would take for Tifa to buy that dress… "Okay, okay…I'll buy the dress! Can we go now, I'm hungry!" she mumbled.

"Fine, fine! I'll be out in a few minutes." Tifa's voice floated through the closed door.

Yuffie turned to return to her seat when she ran into something solid and stumbled. Someone grabbed her arm before she tumbled to the ground. "Sorry." She said embarrassed and avoiding the person's eyes.

"It's okay." A male voice said. "Hey, you look kinda familiar but I've never around here before, you new?"

The ninja hesitated for a moment before looking up into the face of a man in his early twenties. She knew that he had probably seen her with in the news interviews with Avalanche, but was glad that he couldn't quite place her face. He was no Vincent Valentine, but he was…alright. He had green eyes, short jet-black hair and a rich olive complexion. She stammered somewhat as she backed away from him. "Uh…um…no, I've been here for a few months staying with some friends."

He smiled sweetly at her. "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay." Tifa came out of her dressing room and stared at the pair. He nodded to her kindly and turned back to Yuffie. "Maybe I'll see you both you two beautiful ladies again soon." He winked at the ninja and walked away.

Tifa looked at her friend with amusement clearly evident in her eyes. "Making new friends, Yuffs?" She said suggestively.

The ninja huffed and rolled her eyes at the fighter. "Not interested Teef."

"Well he seemed pretty interested in you." Yuffie opened her mouth to protest but Tifa held up her hands. "Alright, I'll stop. Lets go grab some takeout and head home."

.::-o-::.

Vincent sat on the couch in the living room as Cloud took his shower after being covered in beast blood after one of them exploded. Their trek into the mountains did unearth a few beasts but they were easily taken care of. Vincent sat ruminating on the events of earlier that day and shuddered at the memory of Yuffie's touch. The feel of her warm hand against the cool skin of his back made his mind swirl.

He too was none too pleased with Cloud and Tifa's timing back at the Mansion. At that moment, nothing mattered and everything was perfect. Jenova could have burst through the front door of the mansion, and he would not have been bothered because he had the one he cared for in his arms. Even though their kiss did not happen at that moment, he still could have died truly happy.

The front door opened and Tifa and Yuffie struggled to get all of their bags and the food into the house. Vincent rushed forward and took some of the bags from the women and closed the door behind them, he didn't realize that they could purchase that much in such a short period of time.

Tifa blew the hair that had fallen in her face and looked to the gunman. "Thanks Vince. We got dinner while we were out." She said as she took the food into the kitchen.

He turned around to the unusually quiet ninja behind him and looked at her with concern. "Yuffie, is there something wrong?"

She shook her head and quickly walked to him and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened for a moment from surprise before relaxing and pulling her close.

.::-o-::.

Tifa came from the kitchen and froze at the scene before her. 'Aww…that's so sweet!' she thought as she quietly backed into the kitchen.

.::-o-::.

Cloud started down the stairs, fresh from the shower and stopped when he looked to the bottom of the stairs. Yuffie was standing over to the side of the stairs…in Vincent's arms. 'Wow…' Cloud thought with smile and crept back up the stairs, careful not to hit any creaky floorboards.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie pulled back and grasped his hands in hers. "I'm sorry…I had to." She stated with a bright red blush rising in her face. She truly didn't know what had come over her, but she had to experience being in his arms again.

Vincent pulled her forward once more and kissed her gently on her forehead. "No apologies Yuffie." He said releasing her.

At that moment, Cloud thought it was safe enough to come down the stairs. "Hey guys. Where's Teef?" He asked with a relaxed grin.

"The kitchen." Vincent said simply, gesturing to the doorway.

Cloud walked into the kitchen as Yuffie sat heavily on the couch closing her eyes. Her knees felt weak from that one innocent kiss. She opened her stormy eyes when she felt the couch sink as someone sat next to her. Vincent sat silently next to her and let out a content sigh when she rested her head against her arm.

Tifa peeked out of the kitchen. "You guys can come eat." Then quickly ducked back inside.

Vincent stood with a sight and pulled the ninja to her feet and steered her in the direction of the door.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

(for the 8th time this chapter)

I hate my computer…I hate it with a passion…

I am not in the best of moods right now…I'm going off 2 hours of bad sleep, my computer is being a pms-ing bitch, and I have to be at work in an hour.

I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter…I would name you all but the way my computer is behaving this morning, I know it won't allow me to do that.

I want to give a special thanks to Angel (Shadowbeaw), Skie (Destiny Daae) and Kidbuux…You guys have been listening to me bitch for the past couple days and I really thank you for allowing me to vent to you….tear I love you guys!!!

Emri…there are some conflicts that you expressed about the summons that Nanaki spoke of in an earlier chapter…

Typhoon's attack carries a Fire/Ice/Lightning/Earth elemental damage against all enemies or kills the enemies off instantly. Kajata's attack is different because this attack carries a tetra-elemental (lightning + fire + earth) damage against all enemies. Though Independent materia LOOKS purple, it is in fact pink.

The strategy guides and sources I've found on the Internet say "Independent Materia are represented graphically with pink-colored orbs. Some of them are generally obtained via finding or questing."

I didn't take your review as a flame and I am glad that you think my story is good. I admit that there are a few grammatical errors that need to be corrected, but no one is perfect

I got my first real flame…and there ARE some things that I would like to clarify, however I will not stoop down to the level of cursing said flamer about their opinion…I will just comment on it.

This is from the Silent Stalker…

eh...?? I think this is a bit rushed. At one point I was thinking 'Does she love him back...?' This is focused too much on Vincent feelings. Also, I have some things to note about Yuffie's seizure thingy.

1) You know that pill? Well, there is such thing. You press it into the persons cheek and let it disolve. I can't remember what it's called, but.. people with epolepsy use it after they've had a major seizure. It knocks them out for a little while and acts like advil and calms the nerves.  
2) She wouldn't remember anything. To her, it would be like the blink of an eye. She would have thought that she was still on the Highwind.

all in all, I think you should try making a timeline, try to plot out the events in a dignified way. Make sure it flows correctly into each other.

-

First off, I do not think this story is moving very fast at all concerning Yuffie and Vincent's relationship. Pretty early on in the story she does say that she has feelings for him and then when Tifa is questioning her on the Highwind, she admits that she 'Likes' Vincent a lot. It has taken 20 some odd chapters to get where it is now, and even in this chapter, it jumps ahead a few months.

Second, while there is a pill like that for epilepsy, the pill the dissolved was for the migraine NOT the epilepsy. There is a medication for migraines that dissolves under your tongue, its called Maxalt (It's a bitch cause it makes your neck hurt really bad when you take it…I know from personal experience) and while its not one of the stronger ones, there are others that do the same. Since the seizure had been over when they brought her in, there was nothing the could have given her to stop a seizure that was already over with.

Third, Yuffie DIDN'T remember what happened. All she said is that she remembered feeling pain before and then nothing. She didn't know what was wrong with her, and she didn't know why she was at the clinic in Cosmo canyon. I really don't think that she would have though she was on the Highwind once she opened her eyes and saw that she was no longer on the ship. She would have known that something had happened but wasn't sure what.

I think my plot is fine the way it is so I won't be changing it at all. After having 16,000+ hits, 200+ positive reviews and the one flame from you, I will not let your opinion bother me. I have the continued support of people like Angel, Deplora, Skie, Kidbuux, and all my other wonderful readers, I really am not concerned about what you think about my story. It is your opinion that my story isn't dignified and I respect that, but if you're gonna leave a flame, try and make sure you spell your terms right.

Have a nice day

Ezri

-

I'm sorry all my lovely readers, but I had to get that out. I really do thank all of you for being so great.

By the way, for those of you reading "My Light," I am working on the update, I've just been so busy with other things, I haven't had a chance to write it. I'm re-writing "Emerge" so I can post it back her on too…

Lots of Love!!!

Ezzy

Ps. Rude will be over to see you later Skie!

And Angel, Pyro loved the Vince/Amaya….

Edited 1/14/07


	29. Moving Day

* * *

Chapter 29: Moving day

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

Yuffie stood within the gates of her new residence, watching as the painters applied the fresh white paint to the outside of the Mansion. Many of the townsfolk were watching from their front stoops as the former dilapidated Mansion turned into a thing of beauty once more. Taking a break, she watched as the movers came in and out of the large front doors, placing the new furniture, mostly consisting of tasteful black leather, into the grand building. Yes, she and Tifa had done an excellent job matching its style to its resident.

"Yuffie! Come grab the rest of your bags!" Tifa called from the front door of her home across the small town square.

Yuffie ran back over to the small home and grabbed the last two bags. "It'll be nice to be all moved in!" She said, the excitement clear in her voice.

Tifa couldn't help being drawn in by the young ninja's excitement. "So, do you have a room picked out yet?"

"Yep! I chose the one with the skylight and the balcony. Vincent's room is a few doors down the hall and when everyone comes to visit, they won't have to stay in that smelly ol' inn anymore." The ninja said while adjusting the shoulder strap of her bag.

"Well then, lets get you settled in so we can finish up for the day." Tifa said and left her house following a bouncing Yuffie.

Tifa had to jog in order to catch up with Yuffie and finally did when they reached the high wrought iron gates of the property. Tifa was catching her breath. 'Running with bags full of clothing is a pain in the-' her thoughts were cut off by a vaguely familiar voice.

"Wow, so this is where you're staying." The voice said.

Tifa and Yuffie turned to see the man that Yuffie had run into while they were shopping. The ninja smiled slightly, but really didn't want to be bothered by the man, he only reminded her of the task she was suppose to be doing. "Yep. We're moving in today."

The young man narrowed his eyes slightly at Tifa, then at Yuffie. His eyes suddenly widened but he quickly pushed his surprise away. Feeling really stupid, he finally realized why these two looked so familiar…they were the two women of Avalanche! "You know, last time we bumped into each other, I didn't get your name." He gave her a charming smile. "Mine is Jonathan by the way."

Tifa watched in amusement as the ninja began to squirm. "The name's Yuffie. I really gotta go." She stated quickly as she opened the gate.

He bowed to the two women. "It was nice seeing you once more, ladies."

Yuffie and Tifa nodded politely before hurrying into the mansion and making their way up the stairs. Once inside Yuffie's room, the ninja closed her eyes in irritation. This was not what she wanted to deal with right now. Jonathan's flirting made her realize that she had a little less than eight months to finish her task, and that meant dates. 'Just one more thing I gotta think about.' Yuffie thought to herself with a sigh but was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard Tifa laughing at her.

"I think someone has the hots for you Yuffs."

"Whatever Teef." The ninja said, glancing around the room. It was sparsely decorated, but rather elegant at the same time. In the center of the room was a large bed and on it sat a folded green and blue duvet with matching sheets and a large pile of pillows. A cherry wood dresser, shoji screen and desk with sketchpads and pencils carefully arranged on top were tastefully placed throughout the room. The windows and balcony door were draped in dark blue sheer curtains and the walls were painted a light green. This was her room and she loved it.

"Let's get started, shall we?" She asked the martial artist and received a nod in reply.

The ninja and martial artist made the bed, placed the various knickknacks that Yuffie had collected throughout their journey around the room, and folded or hung her clothing while talking about various subjects. When the last article of clothing was put away, Yuffie plopped on the bed next to Tifa and glanced around the room.

"You know, I'm really gonna miss have you and Vincent staying with us."

Yuffie put her arm around Tifa's shoulders and gave her a bright grin. "Aww, Teef! We're right across the road. And I _KNOW_ you didn't think that I wouldn't come over and find some kind of way to torture Spike did ya?"

Tifa giggled as she thought back on some of the pranks that Cloud and Yuffie had played on one another. "Of course not." She placed her head on Yuffie shoulder. "Yuffie," she said quietly. "Vincent has changed so much…I am glad that you have been here to help him."

"I couldn't let him do this on his own and I really want to help him." Yuffie stated plainly.

"Do you still feel the same about him? Did you tell him yet?"

"Tifa, I do still _'like'_ him...a lot. Even more since I've been here in Nibelheim, but I still can't make myself tell him." Yuffie let out a sigh.

Tifa gave her a slightly scolding look. "Yuffie, I still think that you should tell him. It would make it a lot better if you just came clean with him."

"I know Teef." Her voice was at a whisper. "I will…"

The burgundy eyed fighter patted Yuffie's knee before hopping to her feet and dragging the ninja to the door. "The movers should be done with the bedrooms, lets go check the out."

Yuffie's mood perked up a bit. "Kay!"

.::-o-::.

Yuffie and Tifa walked through the Mansion glancing in the various bedrooms that they had decorated for their friends, doing the finishing touches in the rooms like making the beds and straightening the pillows on them. They came to the four bedrooms in the east wing of the house.

Little Marlene had her own bedroom located between the rooms of Barret and Elmyra. Yuffie walked into the room and admired the large dollhouse located in the corner of the room, next to a wooden rocking horse and various dolls. The walls were panted a cheery yellow and the comforter was also yellow with white daisies. The curtains matched the comforter and bed frame and dresser where made from a very light colored wood. Tifa smiled at the ninja. "Marlene is going to love this room!"

"Yeah, I can already see her jumping into Vincent's arms and giving him a big kiss on his cheek." Yuffie laughed as she led the way out of the room.

Across the hall was Nanaki's room. His had a special handle near the base of the door to allow him easy entry. In the center of the room there was a wooden bed frame built into the floor with ornate carvings into the sturdy wood. The room was decorated with various pieces of art made in Cosmo Canyon since he had no need for dressers or desks. There was, however, bookshelf on one wall of the room, with various books on many various subjects for their crimson friend.

They entered Elmyra's room, located next to Marlene's, and glanced at the paintings that were placed on the light rose-colored walls. There were two large vases with silk floral arrangements that sat on either side of the white balcony doors. A pair of stormy gray and wine colored eyes came to rest on Aeris' Princess Guard hung proudly above the desk. Yuffie walked to the desk and trailed her fingers lightly over the metal shaft of the weapon and the pink ribbon tied at the base with a fond smile on her face. Tifa came up and placed a hand on the young ninja's shoulder.

Avalanche had kept all of Aeris' weapons. Elmyra asked that Vincent keep her foster daughters' staffs in the Mansion where she knew they would be safe and he humbly accepted. They were displayed in the living room in a glass hutch in her memory.

Yuffie stood deep in thought before she turned the woman who was like a sister to her. "Tifa, I think we need to go back to the city of the Ancients."

The martial artist looked quizzically at the ninja as she continued. "Her white materia is still at the water near the alter down there. I don't think that it's a good idea to leave it where someone can find it."

Tifa nodded. "Chances are slim, but I'd rather not risk it. I know Aeris thought for a while that it did nothing, but we know what can do. There may be no more Cetra, but who knows who will still try to use it."

"We'll head down to the basement and talk to the guys after we finish up here." Yuffie said, leading the way back towards the west wing.

Coming to a door a few down from Yuffie's, they entered. Tifa looked around the room from the hallway and smiled, she knew exactly who's room this was. "Vincent's." She said plainly. "I didn't get to see it earlier."

Yuffie nodded. The room's walls were a deep cream color, almost tan. The furnishings were similar to those in Yuffie's room but the bedding was black with a red trim, the sheets were black satin and the curtains were also black.

Tifa wandered down the hall and came to another closed door and opened it. The floor in this room was made of a very thin layer of a very lightweight concrete composite and there was a large easel standing in the room. Various paints sat on shelves, along with sketchpads, brushes and pencils. An art desk and looking out of place, there was a black music stand in the corner of the room. "Hey Yuffs, I didn't know that Vincent was an artist."

The ninja walked into the room and turned to Tifa blushing as she turned to her. "Actually, he's not. This was part of my birthday gift from him."

'Aww, that's so sweet!' Tifa thought to herself. "I didn't realize you were into art, Yuffs." She said to the younger woman.

"Yeah, well…I did it from time to time while in Wutai and I thought I'd start again." She said modestly.

"You play music also?"

Yuffie didn't want to betray Vince's confidence so she only shook her head. Tifa looked as if she was going to question the ninja, but didn't. "Well, I hope I'll get to see some of your work, but for now, lets go find the guys." The left the room and headed for the secret passage to the basement.

.::-o-::.

Vincent came from the back of the refurbished basement with a large stack of journals and notes in his arms. He walked over to an area where a false wall had been constructed. Cloud was coming out after placing his load in the large safe then went down the hallway, past the recently constructed dark room to grab the notebook he had dropped.

The wall and safe had been placed in order to conceal the notes on the experiments that was left behind by Professors Hojo and Gast. They had decided not to destroy the research in hopes that one day someone chosen by Reeve, could come up with a way to help those people who were still alive and had been wronged by Hojo. But until that time came, no one beside the members of Avalanche would know of the existence of the safe.

"Is that everything Vincent?" Cloud asked nursing one of the many paper-cuts he had on his forearms.

"Yes." He said as he placed his load in the safe.

Cloud locked the safe after the gunman exited and watched as Vincent went to the other side of the room, revealing a hidden electronic panel, pressing a button to close the wall. Vincent typed in his code and moved aside for Cloud to enter his. The wall locked with a metallic clank. Tifa and Yuffie also knew the codes in the event that, planet forbid, something were to happen to them.

"Hey guys." Tifa said as she and Yuffie walked in. Tifa sat in the large desk chair as Yuffie hopped onto the desk.

Cloud walked over and placed a kiss on Tifa's cheek. Yuffie grinned at the gunman leaning against the wall and he nodded in response.

"You guys all done down here?" Ninja left her perch on the desk and began roaming around the library.

"Yep." Cloud said as he sat on the arm of Tifa's chair. "You guys wanna order out or should we go somewhere?"

Tifa shook her head. "I think we should order out. There's something that me and Yuffs were talking about that we need your input on.

Cloud pulled Tifa to her feet and they made their way back to the living room.

.::-o-::.

The food disappeared quickly as they lounged in the living room. Cloud was speaking while lying on the couch, his head resting on the pillow in Tifa's lap and Yuffie was sitting on the couch with Vincent, with her feet folded beneath her. Even Vincent looked quite comfortable.

"…So that's one of the possibilities that Vincent and I spoke about."

Yuffie nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yeah! I think you guys should go for it! Nibelheim could really use a weapons shop since the closest are either in Rocket town or Cosmo Canyon."

"Tifa, have you made a decision on what you wish to do?" Vincent asked.

Yuffie was cheering him on in her mind. 'Go Vinnie!' She thought to herself. The ninja was quite proud of how the way he was opening up, even though it was just to Cloud and Tifa.

"Actually, I was thinking about opening a fight and weaponry school." She said, running her nails across Cloud's scalp. He sighed contentedly at the sensation.

"Wow Teef! I wanna help! Just think, the planet's greatest ninja and its greatest Zangan fighter!" Yuffie said.

Vincent and Cloud nod their approval. "Teef, I think that is an excellent idea. I'll help out too."

"Tifa, you can also have my assistance with your endeavors if you wish."

Tifa and Cloud's eyes widen. During the past few months that Vincent and Yuffie had lived with them, they grew accustom to Vincent's slowly changing personality and behavior, but on occasion, he still managed to surprise them. Tifa quickly shook the feeling and grinned. "Thank you Vincent, you're skills as a marksman will be extremely useful."

"Hey Teef, we should start training. I can show you how to use a shuriken and some other Wutainese weapons, and I'm sure that Vince will show us how to shoot and Cloud'll show us how to use a sword."

"Yeah, we can start training in a couple days."

They sat together for another hour, discussing plans for the school and other random subjects. Vincent began to feel his discomfort at being social with anyone other than his ninja, lessen. He wasn't quite sure when it had happened, but he realized that that the swordsman and fighter had become more than mere comrades…they were his friends.

"Yuffie, aren't you forgetting something?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie stared at her blankly for a moment before she remembered. "Oh yeah. Well I was talkin' to Teef about something earlier. You know, Aeris' white materia is still in the water at the base of the alter. I don't think that it's safe down there."

Tifa nodded. "Yuffie and I think that its best that we try to recover the materia and lock it away…to keep it from those who may try to use its power.

Cloud turned his head in Tifa's lap to look at the ninja. "Well no one can use the materia because there aren't anymore Cetra."

"Sephiroth was not a Cetra, yet he was able to summon meteor using the black materia. Yuffie is right. We do not know who may attempt to possess the white materia." Vincent said.

Cloud nodded. "Point taken."

"We'll need to get some scuba equipment…I'm sure that Junon that kind of stuff, so I'll call Reeve about it tomorrow." Tifa said.

Yuffie grinned and took a pillow to lay back on the couch, her head by Vincent's leg and her feet barely touching the arm of the couch. "I'll call the old fart and ask him to use the airship and we should tell the others too, they might want to visit the Forgotten City."

"Yeah, I'll call everyone and gather what supplies we have here. Lets see if we can head out in three days." The small group nodded in agreement and fell into a comfortable silence as they relaxed, sprawled in various positions around the living room.

Tifa yawned and stretched her arms. "I think it's about time that we headed home." She said, tapping a slightly dozing Cloud on his forehead. He sat up and pulled her to his feet.

Yuffie and Vincent got to their feet and escorted the couple to the door. Yuffie gave Tifa a hug and yelped when Cloud caught her in a bear hug. Vincent smiled slightly as Yuffie glared playfully at the Chocobo haired man.

"Cloud, you better be glad that I'm too tired to hurt you for that." She said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Tifa, Cloud." Vincent said with a nod.

"Night guys." They said as they headed home.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie yawned again once more as Vincent locked the door. "Shall I escort you to your room?"

Yuffie nodded and captured Vincent's arm before he got too far away and felt the blush rise in her cheeks. Vincent said nothing as he led them to their rooms, stopping before her door. She clasped his hand in hers.

"Goodnight Vince."

He gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "Goodnight Yuffie."

She changed quickly and climbed into her bed, falling asleep quickly in her room for the first time.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

-Cowers behind Vincent and Reno- You can't hurt me!! Vinnie and Reno-baby will save me!

I am extremely sorry about the delay for this chappy. I've been not very motivated as of late and I have been helping Angel, my partner in crime, -Hugs Angel tight- through a difficult time.

Me and my PIC have been working on a Vincent/OC story based on the Kingdom Hearts rpg we're in, during our spare time also. I don't know if we'll post it because of the admins here at but me and Angel will be talking about that when things calm down

Okay, the mansion is done!!!!!! I did manage to find exactly how I thought certain areas of the mansion would look like. If you go to my profile, look under 'Mansion Photos' and you will be linked to the pictures in my photobucket. I have pictures of how the main stairway, kitchen entryway, library and living room would look. When you look at it, just picture the wood as being darker. (The stairway is actually from a well-known mansion here in Portland Oregon called the Pittock Mansion…very beautiful home.)

-Crawls into Vinnie's lap- It has been a hell of a week…that's all I can really say. I have to go back through this story and reformat chapters 1-16 because some of the symbols for Chaos have been removed. Reno, you can do the thank you's…I'm gonna relax here with Vince… -Hides under Vinnies cloak.-

Reno: -Clears his throat- there are a LOT of notes to reviewers in this chapter. Ezzy was too lazy to grab her notebook so it took two evelopes (from her stack of unopened bills) for her to write all of her notes on them. Let's Begin.

Kidbuxx: She says thank you for letting her vent tonight. -Reno shifts uncomfortably- she also says and I quite "71? Maybe I'll fit that in later…just kidding."

Deplora: -Reno waves and winks- I haven't seen you in a while! Squallie-boy has been hogging you for himself!

Ez: Reno…get back on track babe…

-Reno sighs- okay, okay… I've seen a certain chapter where it is pure and simple fluff overload…You'll love it.

Swtlil-azn: She's really glad that you like her stories…she works really hard on them.

Hush the Silent: That was Ezzy point exactly! Why read 20 some odd chapter if you didn't like it? She thanks you for the your support.

Shadowbeaw (Angel!!!): um, Ez you wanna do this.

-Ez peeks from Vinnie's cloak.- Angel, my bud, I'm sorry about the torture. I want some fluff too and I'll be starting soon. In the meantime, we can still work on our Vinceamaya…that has LOTS of fluff…Thank you for everything and I'll talk to you later on about our stories…Love ya girl!!!!!! Okay Reno, back to work. -Reno nods-

Keiei: Ez is sorry about the late update but is really glad that her writing cheers you up

YK2: Ezri told me to do this -Reno tackles YK2- She missed you girl and is really glad you liked it.

Lone Gunmen: Don't get busted at school…she's glad you liked it too and thanks you for everything.

Shadow Reaver: Thank you guys, I really do appreciate you supporting ez's work. She really does try to catch the grammar errors and she's glad you love it…Heh, you will find out about the guy soon…maybe in about 2 chapters…-winks-

-waves Reno over to the couch with her and Vinnie- I'll finish up Reno…thanks babe.

Kitty persona: I am so sorry to hear about your kitty. That's so sad… I am very happy that I could make you smile with that last chapter -Hugs KP Tight-

Amerowolf: LOL! I would NEVER abandon this story…Its mah baby…just like Vincent and Reno. Glad you love it!

Emri: No problem! I guess I should have explained the hot pink paint because there was a reason behind it, but it got cut cause I didn't like it. The paint was originally meant for Elmyra's room, but they sent the wrong color. It would have just sat in the basement, but Yuffs decided to put it to use . . The young man will be explained soon and I'm glad you like it.

Eerian: The sledgehammer and torch came in handy…I destroyed a few things on purpose just to let out a little aggression…my comp is working a bit better though. I have been meaning to email you but just haven't had a chance…hopefully I will soon. Oh and about Chapter 6 of Emerge, I HATE that I had to butcher my baby like that! It really pissed me off but I am glad that the "NC17" version still is out there on mediaminer.

Almost done people!!!!!!!!

Wingaurd: I'm glad you thought it was cute and kept you smiling.

Konie: I try not to but you know what would help? An update of your story

Yuffentine 4 Ever: It pleases me to know that you're enjoying my work.

Destiny Daae: Yay! I hope you and Rude had fun and I'm pleased to know that you're still enjoying it too! .

Lorok: heehee! She felt that way after Vincent's innocent kiss to her forehead. I also hate shopping (ask Angel and Kidbuux!) When I go to Walmart, I have to fight my urge to trip all the kids that run around that damn store.

The Wind Scar: I laughed my ass off when I read your review!!! I have never been called that before! Hehehe, I'm glad you liked that.

Sephiroth2021: You gotta be more careful!! You could have been really hurt! Sorry to sound like a mother hen but damn that must have frickin hurt! And ya know, there's nothing to be ashamed of . I appreciate all your kind words…it was a joy watching you beat the silent stalker with his own limbs…that was GREAT!

-drags Reno closer as she snuggles closer to Vince- That was long! I appreciate everything you all have done for me…my writing is my escape from reality…if I didn't have it, I think I'd go insane. Angel and Kidbuux you guys are great….

I also want to thank Pingpong867, Pyrobaka06, Octoberbreeze and Deplora…my KH rpg buddies. I have had so much fun posting with you guys…I love ya'll!!!

Reno and Vincent: Ezri doesn't own final fantasy 7, though we wish she did…

Ezzy: Bye everyone…-Bearhugs Reviewers- Don't forget to check out the pictures of the mansion in my profile!!!

Goodnight!!!!

8/26/04

edited 1/14/07

10/04/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	30. A Mother's Pilgrimage

* * *

Chapter 30: A Mother's Pilgrimage

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1)

"You guys hurry tha hell up! We still gotta get to Corel!" Cid called from the cargo hold of the refurbished Highwind.

Cloud glared at the pilot as he and Vincent lugged the heavy air tanks from the transport truck. "I don't see you out here helping Cid!" Cloud shot back.

Yuffie and Tifa trailed behind carrying the duffel bags that contained the wetsuits, aspirators, fins and goggles needed for their trip. Reeve stood near the truck speaking to the Shinra employee before making his way to the airship.

Two weeks after the discussion concerning Aeris' materia, Reeve had finally managed to have one of his employees track down the diving equipment that they required. He did a quick inventory and turned to the members of Avalanche. "Everything's here so I guess we should be on way."

"About fuckin' time!" Cid ground out around his cigarette before walking over to the intercom. "Get yer lazy asses in gear and get this ship movin'! We're goin' to Corel!"

"Aye Captain!" Three voices crackled over the intercom.

Reeve turned to Tifa and placed a pale green and white sphere into her hand. "What do you think?"

She held the sphere up and examined it carefully before smiling at him. "You did an excellent job on this Reeve!" The fighter said, looking at the counterfeit materia that he had made.

Once the white materia was recovered, the counterfeit would be placed into the water just in case someone did decide to search for the real materia, they would find the fake instead.

"Thanks Teef. You can hold on to it for now." He said, watching as she placed it in her pocket.

Yuffie immediately reached into her own pocket and popped another of Shera's pills. She didn't know the name of them and frankly, she didn't care. She knew that they helped her motion sickness and that was enough for her. "Hey old man! You guys did a pretty good job remodeling this bucket of bolts and scrap metal."

"Don't call mah baby a bucket of fuckin' bolts Brat!"

Yuffie blew him a raspberry before turning to the others. "I'm bored, you guys wanna play cards?" She asked then smirked at them. "A nice game of BS to pass the time?" She pulled a deck from her pocket.

Reeve and Tifa nodded and followed her to the boardroom. Tifa laughed as she heard Cloud grumbling as he agreed. The last time they had played this game, he had ended up with almost the entire deck in his hand.

o-o-Twenty minutes later-o-o

The four players looked tense as they sat at the large table. No one showed any emotion as they glared at each other over their cards.

"Three Queens." Reeve said, putting his cards face down on the pile.

"One King." Tifa put her card down.

"Two Aces." Yuffie followed suit.

"Two twos." Cloud said with an almost unnoticeable twitch of his eye.

Yuffie narrowed her eyes at him. "Bullshit!"

"Its not a bullshit!" Cloud protested as Reeve and Tifa watched with amusement. Even Vincent cracked a smile under the collar of his cloak from his place against the wall.

"Yeah then show me your cards, Chocobo boy! I know for a FACT that yer lying!" She said with a triumphant grin.

"Oh, and how would you know that mini-ninja?"

"Just show me your cards and I'll tell you why!"

Cloud growled in frustration as he threw down his two cards…a five of hearts and a seven of diamonds. "Argh!!" He growled in frustration as he reached for the large pile of cards.

"HA! You couldn't have had two twos cause I had all four of 'em!" She said proudly. "I guess that's another loss to add to your score card."

Tifa laughed. "Cloud, just face it. You can't tell a lie to save your life. Your eye twitches when you try to." She stated simply as Yuffie and Reeve snickered.

A look of determination passed across Cloud's face as he pushed to cards towards Yuffie. "Deal again Yuffie."

She smirked at Cloud and expertly began shuffling the cards. "You know Cloudy, maybe we should play a game more suited to your skill…"

"Like what, Yuffie?" He asked suspiciously, his Mako blue eyes narrowed at her.

She gave them her old trademark grin that they had seen so many times during their journey. "Hmm…I was thinking along the lines of 'go fish.'"

The table was silent as the watched Cloud's face turn beet red. Everyone burst into laughter as Cloud smirked and lunged across the table in an attempt catch the ninja. Yuffie let out a yelp as she jumped out of her chair and hid behind Vincent. She ducked under Vincent's cloak and wrapped her arms around his waist, using him as a shield. The gunman could feel her shaking with laughter as she stood behind him.

Cloud was being held back by Tifa and Reeve we were still laughing loudly. "Yuffie…you just wait. I'm gonna get you!" He promised, trying to hold his own laughter.

Yuffie peeked through the folds of Vincent's cloak and blew a raspberry at him. "No you won't! Vinnie will protect me, wont'cha Vinnie?"

He remained silent, but the smirk was still on his lips. At his silence, Yuffie poked him in the ribs inadvertently hitting a sensitive spot. He let out a strangled yelp and jumped. "Um, Yes Yuffie."

Cloud and Reeve arched an eyebrow at him while Tifa grinned widely at the gunman. He felt a slight blush rise in his cheeks as Yuffie chuckled under his cloak and whispered in a teasing voice. "Vinnie is ticklish!" Thankfully, the attention was diverted from him when the ship pitched slightly and landed with at thump.

"Come on…lets go. Hopefully Barret isn't bringing anything heavy with him." Cloud said, rubbing his back in emphasis.

The five of them walked into the cargo area of the Highwind as Cid went to the controls and activated them to open the large doors, revealing Barret, Elmyra, and Marlene. Barret adjusted the bags that he had on his shoulders while they spoke to another woman and child.

Yuffie looked around at the town. Corel had become a flourishing community once more. There were still a few houses being built but there were a few dozen sturdy looking homes that lined the now paved streets. There was even what looked like an apartment complex that fit nicely into the feel of the town. The grass was green and children played in the streets and in front yards "Wow Reeve, this is great!!" She said as she turned to the Shinra leader.

"Yeah, the people of Corel helped every step of the way. They decided on the lay out, style of home, and even the layout for the new railroad that travels here from Costa del Sol and soon, to Gongaga. The tram that leads to the gold saucer was rebuilt and all of the money made by it, goes to the schools here in Corel. Dio takes care of the maintenance of the line." Reeve said proudly.

Cloud nodded. "Corel runs off solar and wind power and there's a Mythril refining plant being built at the site where the old reactor once stood. We think It'll be up and running within the next two months."

The ramp hit the ground with a thud and Marlene immediately ran into the ship and jumped into an unsuspecting gunman's arms. He caught her easily and she pulled down his cloak a bit and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Uncle Vinnie!!!"

Vincent couldn't help but to smile fully at the little girl. "Hello Marlene, how are you doing?"

"I'm good! I'm gunna stay wit my friend Cayla!" She said with excitement.

"That's nice." He said as he placed her on the ground and she took off to greet her other uncles, 'grandpa' and aunties.

Yuffie watched the whole scene play out with a wide grin on her face. 'That was so cute! I wonder if Vincent ever thought about having kid? He would make an excellent father.' She thought and when she realized what she was thinking, her eyes widened. 'Whoa! Slow down Yuffie…' Shook herself only to be grabbed around the middle by her favorite 'niece.'

"Hey Mar! Been practicin'?" She asked.

Marlene nodded eagerly. "Yup! I pwactice what you and Auntie Tifa showed me all the time!"

Yuffie smiled and ruffled the hair on the of the girls head.

"Auntie Yuffie?" She said, crooking her stubby little fingers so that Yuffie would come down to her level.

Yuffie knelt down next to her. "Yeah Mar?"

"Can you tell tha flower girl that I miss her? Auntie Aeris was so nice ta me, I get sad cus she's not here. Miss Elmyra said she's in a happy place, so that makes me feel better. Oh and tell her I been a good girl like she told me!" She whispered in the ninja's ear.

Yuffie hugged the girl tightly and felt a few tears come to her eyes. "Of course I'll tell her, but I think she already knows. She's watching over you like an angel, Mar." She pulled back, smiling at the little girl as a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks.

Marlene nodded eagerly. "Thanks Auntie Yuffs!" She said before darting over to her papa and Miss Marlene.

Tifa spoke up. "Barret, you ready to go?"

"Yep." He said as he dropped the bags.

Elmyra stepped forward also. "I am also coming with you."

Cloud's blue eyes widened a bit. "Really? Are you sure?"

The older woman nodded and smiled sadly. "This is something that I have to do…that I want to do."

They all nodded and Tifa walked forward to embrace Elmyra. "We're glad to have you." Yuffie walked forward and also hugged her once Tifa released her.

Barret turned to the woman and child that stood at the base of the ramp. Barret picked up Marlene and kissed on her forehead. "Now ya be good for Miss Shannon and have fun wit Cayla. If I hear ya were good, I'll take you an' Cayla to the Gold Saucer." He told her as Elmyra kissed her cheek.

"YAY!!! I will papa!" He put her down and bounded over to her friend.

"You all be careful…we'll see you when you come back." Shannon said as she led the little girls from the Highwind.

Cid activated the door controls once more and nodded respectfully to Elmyra. "Barret'll show ya to some quarters and you can get settled in." He turned to the others. "We'll get there in around two hours so be ready." He said as he left for the bridge.

Cloud snuck over to the ninja and tossed her over his shoulder. "Come on shrimp, we got a game to play…I am NOT going to lose this time."

"Cloud, give it up! Yer not gonna win!" She said laughing as she struggled to be released.

"Yes, I will." He said as he went back into the boardroom with Tifa, Reeve and Vincent in tow.

Barret and Elmyra watched them disappear into the room and Barret shook his head at his friends. Barret turned his brown eyes onto the woman beside him and picked up their bags. "I'll show ya where yer gonna stay, 'Myra.

She nodded to the large man that she had come to know so well. "Thank you Barret."

Elmyra followed the man through the small corridor that led to the cabins. They went down the hall to a room on the right side and entered the small sleeping quarters.

Barret placed her bag on the bed and turned to her, scratching his head. "I'm goin over to the lounge…uh, yer welcome ta join me if ya like."

The older woman smiled warmly at the dark skinned man. "Of course." She said as she stepped out into the hallway. The gun-armed man closed the door as he exited the room and walked side by side with Elmyra to the lounge, not realizing that he had a smile on his lips.

.::-o-::.

The Highwind sat at the base of the Forgotten City, its occupants lugging various bags of equipment up the overlapping stone path. Halfway up the one-mile path, Elmyra slipped on one of the loose stones.

Barret wrapped his large arm around her waist and held her steady while she regained her footing. "'Myra, are ya okay?" He asked as the group paused.

Tifa looked to the older woman with a bit of concern. "Elmyra, we can take a few minutes if you like." She asked and Yuffie nodded in agreement, hefting the bag higher on her shoulder.

Elmyra shook her head and smiled at the group. "I'm okay, but thank you."

"Ya'll go on ahead, we'll be right behind ya. Just wait at the for fork for us." Barret said.

Cloud nodded. "No problem. Take your time." He turned and headed back up the trail, the rest of the group following behind him.

Barret looked down to the older woman with concern in his brown eyes. "Elmyra, take a break for a minute. You ain't use to doin' this much walkin'."

She glared at Barret playfully. "Are you trying to say that I'm old and out of shape?"

The gun armed man's eyes widened. "Uh, I didn't mean it like that 'Myra. You ain't old and you-"

"Barret, I was just kidding." She chucked and then sighed. "I guess I'm a bit…apprehensive about seeing it all. This is something that I need to do…but it's still hard."

The large man tightened his grip on her waist and looked in her eyes with absolute support and sincerity. "'Myra, I know how it is to face something like this…" he said thinking about his deceased wife. "You ain't gotta face this alone. I'll be here for ya when ya need me."

Elmyra nodded and hugged the dark skinned man. "Thank you Barret. I appreciate everything you've done for me."

Barret nodded and hefted the air tank on his shoulder before placing his arm back around her and continuing up the path.

.::-o-::.

Barret and Elmyra joined the group as they waited at the branching pathway. The gun armed man nodded discreetly to the two female members of their group. "Are we ready to go?"

Cloud nodded and led the silent group up the path.

The trees that surrounded the path began the thin to reveal the beautiful shell building. Sunlight shone down on the lake causing the surface to shimmer brilliantly. No words were spoken as each person placed their burdens on the ground and spread out along the waters edge.

Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Reeve and Barret sat with warmth in their eyes as they relived some of the fond memories that they had of their young Cetra descendent and friend, Aeris Gainsborough. Yuffie kneeled on Vincent's right side as he stood at the waters edge while Elmyra sat on his left, her dress getting wet as the water lapped lazily at the shore.

Yuffie trailed her finger in the sand beneath the water and smiled as her eyes closed on their own accord. A sense of warmth washed over her and she felt a gentle pull of her mind. It was similar to what she felt when she was using a summon.

Images of the wonderful times she and Tifa had with Aeris flowed through her mind. Times where they smiled despite what trials they faced, when they cried on one another's shoulder. Suddenly, the images changed.

She saw herself and Vincent sitting on the deck of the Highwind looking up at the stars. Sitting next to him outside of the falls where Lucrecia once lived. Vincent grabbing her, covered in pink paint, and finally, Vincent holding her in his arms and kissing her on the forehead. What she felt during the moment that he held her, came back to her, making her body go slack as she sat on the shore.

_"Yuffie…tell him soon…you both deserve to be happy and your time is running out. I love you Yuffs…"_ Aeris' voice faded in her mind.

Yuffie's stormy eyes opened as she looked up to Vincent. The gunman felt her eyes on him and looked to when she sat on the ground. A smile slowly appeared on her lips and she winked at the gunman and chuckled at his reaction before turning back to the water.

Vincent's eyebrow rose when he saw the wink the young ninja gave him and felt the blush rising in his cheeks. He heard her laugh lightly as he turned back to stare at the clear water.

.::-o-::.

After sitting in that sacred place for a good length of time in quiet contemplation, Cloud stood and helped Tifa to her feet. Everyone followed suite except for two of the three figures gathered closely at the waters edge.

Cloud and Barret walked over to the trio. "You guys ready to head down?" Cloud asked.

Vincent turned to the blonde and nodded before noticing that Yuffie was still tracing in the sand with her finger. "Yuffie, it is time to move on." He said quietly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

The ninja jumped slightly before turning to the gunman with an embarrassed smile. "Oh! Sorry Vince." She grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"'Myra?" Barret called.

No response… 

He quickly moved closer and couched next to her. The older woman's green eyes were closed and a serene smile graced her lips though tears occasionally coursed down her pale cheeks. Barret moved to touch the older woman, but Yuffie quickly caught his hand, earning a confused look from the coffee skinned man.

"She's not done yet. You can't touch her or you'll wake her."

The group stared at Yuffie after her cryptic answer. Reeve had a look of utter confusion on his face. "What's wrong with Elmyra?"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Yuffie's voice the replied, but that of the gunman's. "There is nothing wrong with her but if you touch her, it will break her focus and her link.

Tifa nodded with understanding, but everyone still looked the pair puzzled before Cid spoke up. "Yer gonna have to explain better than that."

"She's talking to Aeris." Yuffie huffed slightly when they looked at her as if insane.

"Aeris is communicating with Elmyra to give her the closure that she seeks." Vincent stated plainly.

Cloud shook his head and ran a hand through the blonde locks, pushing them away from his face. "How is that even possible, and how do you know about this?"

"Aeris contacted me when we were at Cosmo Canyon after her passing. She had decided to stay in the Lifestream until Sephiroth was defeated. I am unsure as to if she has entered the Promised Land, but if she has, apparently she can still communicate with certain people for limited lengths of time from there as well."

The group looked stunned and somewhat unbelieving even though they knew that Vincent would not lie about something like this. Tifa lifted her head and looked to her friends. "Its true. Aeris can't contact people directly but I did receive a message from her through Vincent. He knew things that only Yuffie, Aeris or myself knew."

"She doesn't always speak like she did with Vincent though." Yuffie started. "Sometimes she just sends images along with a few words…that's what happened with me here today. She's watchin' over us…" The ninja said quietly, leaning against Vincent for support.

Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud and he returned the tight embrace. Knowing that Aeris was still with them filled the spot in his heart that still mourned for the young woman who was like a sister to him. He turned his mako blue eyes to the gunman and the ninja and let out a sigh. "I don't want to interrupt something this important."

Barret sat on the sand next to the older woman. "I'll sit with her 'til she's done and bring her down." He said quietly, careful not to touch her.

They nodded and gathered their equipment again; Vincent grabbed the air tank and followed the group into the shell building.

.::-o-::.

Elmyra felt like she was drifting, yet she could still feel the soft sands beneath her as she sat on the shore. Serenity washed over her and she let out a light laugh. 'I haven't felt like this in a long time...' she thought to herself.

_"Mother..."_

Elmyra gasped and her heart stilled. 'Aeris...'

Laughter filled her mind. _"Yes mother..."_

'Oh Aeris...I miss you so much!'

"I miss you too mom. I know these past few months have been hard on you but just know that I'm always here..."

Elmyra felt warmth envelop her, almost like she was being hugged, and let out a happy sigh. "Aeris, I'm so glad that you're okay. Are you in your Promised Land?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, my mother is here with me and she thanks you for caring and loving me when she could not."

The older woman smiled warmly. "It was my pleasure and truly a gift to me when you come into my life. Even though you're not here with me in body, I know that my beautiful daughter is always with me in spirit.

"Ifalna gave me a chance to be a mother...and that's something that I don't know that I would have ever had without you coming into my life." Elmyra gave a sad laugh. "I'm too old to have children now..."

Aeris' lilting laughter rang out. _"Mom, you're not that old! You're only forty-four, you still have a few more childbearing years ahead of you, believe me, I can sense it."_ Aeris said with mirth in her voice.

Elmyra felt a wave of happiness wash over her at her daughter's words. "Aeris..."

_"I know."_ Elmyra felt an odd surge of panic flow through her body before the young Cetra's voice came back to her, sounding distracted and a bit quieter than it had been before. _"I have to go soon. I just want to let you know that I'm okay and I love you. I appreciate everything you've done for me."_

"Aeris, I love you my sweet daughter."

A second voice broke into the older woman's mind. "_Elmyra_..." A woman's breathy voice broke in. _"Thank you for taking care of my baby girl."_

The green-eyed woman smiled. "I cherished every moment that I had with her. Thank you Ifalna."

_"We must go now mom, I love you."_ Aeris said, her voice fading away.

The auburn haired woman opened her eyes and smiled before letting out a sigh but couldn't help but to feel concerned over that wave of panic that had surged through her. She turned to find Barret sitting next to her with a curious look on his face.

"'Myra, you okay?" He asked.

The older woman nodded and was about to speak when dread and concern settled within her as she felt her mind being pulled. Barret watched as her eyes drifted closed again.

.::-o-::.

_"Tell your companions to return to icicle and retrieve the tapes." _She heard Ifalna's faint voice call to her.

Elmyra was confused at the mention of Icicle inn. "What tapes?"

_"There's not much time..." _Her voice grew more distant. "_Those tapes can not fall into the wrong hands or the consequences could be..."_ The Cetra's voice faded away as the like was broken.

.::-o-::.

Green eyes snapped open and she looked to Barret. "Are there tapes in icicle inn?" She asked urgently.

Barret looked to her with a bit of shock. They had never mentioned what they had found to her when they traveled to the snowy town.

"Myra, how'd ya know that?" He asked, rising to his feet and helping her to stand.

"Ifalna told me...Something is going to happen but she didn't get to tell me what." She said with the same panic that she felt earlier.

The gun armed man placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Calm down 'Myra, what did she say exactly?"

"She said to tell Avalanche to retrieve the tapes before they fell into the wrong hands or the consequences..." She paused. "She didn't get to finish because our link was broken."

He nodded and clasped her small hand in his larger one. "It's okay, lets catch up." He said leading her into the shell building by the hand.

She let out a deep, shuddering breath. Then looked to the crystal stairway that led to the place where her daughter's life ended. The gun-armed man watched her and hesitated for a moment before turning Elmyra to face him. Brown eyes full of sympathy met green just before he pulled her into his large arms, hugging her comfortingly. His heart began to beat a bit faster when her arms tightened around him.

"Thank you Barret." She said before allowing him to lead her down the stairway.

The green-eyed woman gasped at the sight of the underground city. "Its beautiful..." she murmured, watching the others move about near the water's edge.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie pulled the wetsuit up over her simple one-piece swimsuit and zipped it up while Cloud, Reeve and Cid also suited up. Gray eyes watched the two figures making their way towards them. She met Elmyra's eyes with a knowing smile.

The elder female briefly returned her smile as Barret stepped forward and heaved a sigh. "Yo Spike, we got a problem."

Cloud stopped struggling against his wetsuit and looked to the dark man with a huff. "What's up Barret?" He as while Tifa finally was able to pull his arm through the wetsuit sleeve.

"We need to go to icicle inn." He said when Elmyra stepped forward.

"I was told that there are tapes that need to be recovered." She quickly relayed what Ifalna had told her.

Cid tossed his flight goggles to his stack of folded clothing and replaced them with the special diving goggles. "Well then, we better get down there and find the materia so we can get to Icicle."

Cid and Vincent moved the air tanks closer to the waters edge when they saw that Cloud had finally managed to close up his wetsuit. The blond sighed at the added problem of the tapes. "Okay Cid, Yuffs, Reeve...you know where you have to search, make sure you signal if you find the materia."

The three divers nodded. Cid and Reeve hefted on their air tanks and adjusted their goggles. Yuffie stood at the waters edge and let out a sight grunt when Vincent helped place her air supply on her back.

The gunman tightened her straps and watched as Yuffie tested the aspirator. Vincent let out a barley detectable sigh and looked the young ninja in the eyes. "Yuffie, be careful. Signal if you require any assistance." He said quietly before tossing an anchored pull wire into the water within her search area.

She smiled before pulling her hair into a ponytail and putting on her goggles. "I'll be okay and I'll be back before you know it Vinnie." She said, checking her emergency and locator signals. The ninja placed her aspirator in her mouth and jumped into the cold water, the guys following shortly after.

After adjusting to the temperature, Yuffie turned on her torch and swam to the bottom. Soon after, she began her search of the crystal clear waters of the forgotten city.

.::-o-::.

Vincent stood with at the waters edge with Tifa as they waited for a signal from one of their friends, still beneath the water's surface. They watched Barret wrap his arm around Elmyra's shoulders while she prayed on the center altar.

They had been on the altar for over an hour while Tifa and Vincent watched the small signal panel. The fighter sat at the gunman's side and looked up to him. "They're going to have to surface soon. Do you think that they'll find it?"

Vincent thought about her question for a moment before answering her question. "Tifa, I do believe that we will located Aeris' materia. There is a question in my mind as to if there is a possibility that the materia could have drifted into the lake or another body of water."

Tifa thought about what the gunman had just said. That was the one thing that she had never thought about. 'What if there IS some outlet and the water pushed it elsewhere?' She asked herself as she rolled the decoy white materia between her fingers.

Just as Tifa was about to ask Vincent a question, Cid's signal went off. She smiled brightly and looked to Barret, who was helping Elmyra back across the pillars. "Cid found it!" Three other lights flared green, telling them that they were coming back up.

Vincent held out his hand for the older woman and helped her make the final jump onto solid ground. She thanked him and nodded politely.

"I trust that she has given you the comfort that you seek." The gunman said quietly.

She gave him a sad smile. "Yes she has...I'm glad that I came, but the whole situation at Icicle inn really concerns me. Vincent, what exactly are on those tapes?"

Vincent paused for a moment before answering. "Those tapes contain information on Jenova, the Cetra, the planet's WEAPONS, and the Lifestream. There are also...home videos of Aeris shortly after her birth and a few months that follow." His voice grew low and dangerous as he thought of the man who had torn the family apart.

"The last home video was interrupted by Hojo and his guards, but the audio was still functional. That is the tape in which Aeris' father, Professor Gast, was murdered on Hojo's orders."

A tear course down Elmyra's pale cheek and fire burned behind her green eyes. "Do you think it would be possible, I mean, if there's no sensitive information-"

Vincent held up his hand, halting what else she would say. "I do not believe that it would be a problem for you to keep the home videos."

The older woman smiled and hugged him briefly. "Thank you Vincent." She said before returning to Barret's side. The big man wrapped an arm around her as bubbles began to form on the surface of the water.

Tifa walked over to Vincent's side as they waited for the first person to surface. She looked over to Barret who was speaking in hushed tones to Elmyra, who was leaning into his embrace. The fighter had never seen the gun armed man so at peace and content in a very long time. They provided support for one another as well as little Marlene.

Tifa's thoughts were interrupted but a figure breaking the surface and swimming towards them. When they reached the ground where she and the gunman was standing, Cloud pulled off his goggles and tossed it up to Tifa, who caught it easily. The blond man shrugged of the tank, which Vincent pulled from the water easily.

"Cid is coming up right behind me." Just as the words left his lips Cid broke the surface and handed Vincent the materia. Tifa pulled the fake materia out of her pocked as Reeve and Yuffie came up. The fighter brought her hand back and launched the materia into the air in the direction of Cid's search area and watched as it landed in the water with a tiny splash.

Vincent walked over to the area that Yuffie was swimming to and opened a compartment within his claw. The materia was placed inside among the wiring and the small door was shut securely. Yuffie took the aspirator from her mouth and tossed her goggles to the gunman, smiling brightly.

"Vince, it was so beautiful and peaceful down there!" She said with excitement as she shed the tank.

Vincent pulled the tank from the water and smiled behind the collar of his cloak. "I am quite sure that it was."

Yuffie removed the band that held her hair out and dipped underneath the water. When she surfaced, her hair was pushed out of her face by the water. She hopped out and began drying herself as a ringing sound filled the air. Everyone paused as Reeve moved over to his clothing and pulled his PHS from beneath his shirt.

"This is Reeve…What? When did this happen? Was anyone captured? Let me speak to Reno." The conversation continued for a few moments as the group waited in silence.

"Alright Reno, start a search and try and find out where they're heading, but I think we already know. Keep me informed." Reeve turned off his PHS and placed in back in his pocket, looking grim.

"What happened?" Tifa asked.

"After we stabilized the Shinra building enough to make it safe for the crews, we cleared out all of the information and research from the rubble last week, they were to begin transporting it to a secured facility in Junon." He sighed. "Apparently a small group of dissidents attacked the convoy and stole the information concerning the planets Weapons, the few files on the Cetra and information concerning JENOVA. Reno is trying to find out what they have plan and why they're looking for information on the weapons."

"Shit! You'd think that people'd wanna get as far away from anythin' related to that Jenova bitch!" Cid growled.

Yuffie looked over to the Shinra president. "Reeve, have you guys been getting threats from anyone about the changes that've been made to the company?" She asked slipping her clothing on over her swimsuit.

"Up until now, there haven't been ANY threats at all but it's not unexpected. There are bound to be those who may still follow and support the old ways." Reeve said with a sigh as he also dressed.

"We should work quickly. We do not know what this group has planned." Vincent stated simply as he began packing the supplies back into their bags.

Cloud looked over to Elmyra. "It makes sense that they would want the information on those tapes based on what they took from the convoy. Without Elmyra saying something about the tapes, we may have arrived there too late."

Soon after the equipment was packed, they were making their way back to the Highwind, their next stop: Icicle inn...

.::-o-::.

10/04/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	31. Taken

* * *

Chapter 31: Taken

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1)

Professor Terrell Onika pushed his glasses higher on his nose as he watched his men lug in boxes. These particular boxes had just been hijacked from a convoy headed for the new Shinra Headquarters. He turned the blond standing next to him and sighed. "It looks like a few of your men are missing, Fraser." He said dryly.

Zade Fraser ran his hand across his beard and rolled his eyes. "Professor, you worry too much. Yes, three of my men had to be left behind. Chase was killed," he said impassively. "Penway and Graham were shot, but were taken as prisoners. They won't give any information away."

Onika sneered at the man at the man. "They were careless. We can't afford to lose men because of stupidity. We _had_ twenty men, now were down to seventeen!"

"Do you think I don't know that? My men and I only agreed to this so you could give us the mako enhancements you promised. In exchange, we would do your dirty work for you."

The russet haired scientist turned away from the men and walked down to the small, dark office in the back of the abandoned South Mythril mine. Few people outside of Shinra knew about the mine and the weapons experiments that went on there. This made it the perfect location for their 'enhancement' experiments. He sat heavily before removing his glasses and tossing them onto the desktop.

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as Zade took a seat in the rickety old chair on the other side of the desk. "I've already explained this. I can do the enhancements, but I needed Hojo's research so I can improve upon it. " Onika said as a burly raven haired man brought the first box of notes for him to go over.

"Well, you worked with the man, don't you already know the research that he conducted? You even helped with the damn experiments." Zade stated with a bit of frustration.

"Yes, Yes..." The brown haired man waved his hand dismissively. "I only have a very small quantity of the Jenova cells and purified mako. Since you will be the first to get the enhancements, I would think that you wouldn't want anything to go wrong." He said, his tone condescending. "You've _seen_ what happens when the Jenova cells are not integrated properly.

Fraser shuddered. In fact, he _had_ seen some of the integration failures from Hojo's video logs. The results were...disturbing to say the least. One image in particular would be forever burned into his mind. One of the subjects had been anatomically inverted and the person died a slow and painful death.

"So are we ready for our next move?" Fraser asked, running a hand through his straw colored hair.

"Yes." Onika thumbed through the first folder, not bothering to look up. "Since we are now three men short, you will be accompanying five men to icicle inn. You know that you are to retrieve all of the tapes within the Gast home. Six men will stay here and the remaining will go to the city of the ancients.

"Before Hojo was killed, he wrote that the Cetra girl's white materia fell into the water within the Forgotten City. They will attempt to recover that materia."

Zade stood and turned to the scientist. "I will let my men know. We will leave within three to four hours." He started for the door.

"Yes...you do that, and Zade? Don't screw up this time." The scientist said darkly as his subordinate left the office.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie opened the door to the Gast home and looked around. It was exactly the way that she remembered, only with a little more dust. She let out a sigh of relief. The undisturbed dust meant that no one had entered. The others filed in behind her as she walked over to the only visible stack of tapes near the television.

She read the labels on all of the tapes and only removed two that weren't home videos. "It makes sense that most of these tapes left out would be home video. I mean, who wouldn't take a break from work to be with their new baby?" She said aloud, but was talking more to herself.

Elmyra walked over to the ninja and began reading the labels as well. "My daughter: One hour old...Aeris: One week..." there were at least fifteen more tapes that had the young Cetra's name on them and four tapes labeled 'My Family.' She looked over to the others in the room as they loaded the tapes were removed from various cabinets and closets into two large waterproof duffle bags.

Elmyra walked over to Cloud with the first tape. "Cloud? Will we be heading home today?" She asked quietly.

Mako blue eyes looked out a nearby window and shook his head. "No. By the time we make it back to the airship it'll be dark. We'll stay at the inn tonight." He said as he loaded the last of the tapes from the cabinet that he was looking through.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while? I would like to watch some of the tapes."

Barret walked over with another stack of videos and had overheard the older woman's question. "Spike, I'll stay with 'Myra while she watches." He said, placing all but three of the home videos in the bag.

Cloud nodded and zipped up the bag. He got a nod from Vincent, telling him that the bottom floor was also clear. "Alright. When you're done, just stop by the front desk and grab your keys." He hefted the bag on his shoulder and followed Vincent from the home.

Barret took the first tape and placed it in the VCR while Elmyra took a seat on the couch. The large man came and sat beside her on the couch. As the first images of the beautiful newborn began to play, Elmyra moved closer to Barret and placed her head against his solid arm.

The gun-armed man took her small hand in his as the happy voices of Professor Gast and Ifalna were heard on the tape.

.::-o-::.

A blonde woman, about 5'4" and no more than 115 pounds entered the nearly empty room. A lamp swung from the ceiling shining brightly onto the raven-haired man who sat strapped to a chair. Behind her, a bald man with amethyst eyes standing a little over a very solid six feet tall entered. The dark sunglasses that covered his glowing violet eyes were pushed higher on his nose as he closed the door with an audible click.

The raven-haired man's head shot up and glanced around the room, but saw no one. No breathing or footsteps could be heard, but he knew that he was no longer alone. After a few moments of listening only to the sound of his own breathing, a snarl left his lips. "I know you're there, you fucking cowards!! Show yourselves!"

"Mr. Michael Penway, age 32...arrested many times by the old ShinRa guard for crimes ranging from theft and assault to multiple rapes and six suspected murders." The female voice said sweetly from a corner of the room.

The heavy set man strapped to the chair turned to the direction of the voice. He jumped when the small blonde woman appeared in front of him, instead of behind where the voice had come from. Only her head and shoulders were visible from her position. "You have quite the record Mr. Penway. It's amazing that you avoided the old ShinRa guards for so long...especially since almost all of your crimes were committed on the plate."

"You have no proof of any of that bitch!" He sneered at her. "Who the fuck are you anyway?"

The blond smiled mischievously at Penway. She knew something that he didn't. "My name is Elena," She stepped into the light a bit more, exposing her tailored dark navy blue suit, white blouse and black tie. "And you will answer my questions."

He was about to protest, but she held up her hands to stop him. The blonde pulled a chair out of the shadows and sat in front of him, out of range of any attempt hey may make to attack. It was highly unlikely with his bindings, but better to be safe than sorry.

"Mr. Penway, lets start at the beginning. How did you find out about the convoy?" Elena asked, crossing her legs and making herself comfortable.

Michael snorted. His green eyes narrowing as he glared at her. "If this is your idea of an interrogation, its pathetic! Maybe you shoulda applied at the new honeybee, you'd be much prettier out of that suit with yer legs spread." He said and laughed loudly. "Meteor musta made ya change your job eh?"

Elena was extremely disgusted at what he had just said, but she didn't show it. She smiled in the man's direction but she wasn't smiling at him, she was smiling at the shadow's over his shoulder. "Okay Mr. Penway, since that question seems a bit difficult for you to comprehend, how bout you start by giving me some names?" She asked, giving the man one last chance to answer her questions.

He remained silent, his eyes traveling up her thighs and come to rest on her breasts. "Not a chance, doll."

Elena pushed her short golden locks away from her face and sighed deeply. "I grow tired of your games Penway." She said darkly. "You have information that I want and I will get it by any means necessary."

"I'll tell ya anything ya wanna know if you get on your knees and suck my-"

A crack rang out in the room, causing Michael's head to snap to the right. He cried out at the impact and looked in the direction from which the attack came. He saw nothing. He turned back to the blonde to find her standing close to a six-foot tall bald man. The man cracked his knuckles as Elena placed her hand on his arm.

"Penway, it seems that you've upset my partner. Rude doesn't take too kindly to assholes like you who speak to women in such a manner." She stated, smiling menacingly at him.

"I think he may be ready to answer all of our questions, don't you think so Rude?"

Rude gave a curt nod.

The raven-haired man swallowed hard, but remained defiant. "I won't tell ya a fuckin' thing!"

"..." Rude moved forward ominously, a slight smirk tracing his lips.

"Well, I guess we'll do this the hard way then." Elena voice took on a singsong quality before she repeated her first question.

----Two hours later---

"That's all I know, I swear!" The raven-haired man cried out before spitting blood onto the cement floor. The red liquid flowed freely from the man's nose as he stared into the dark sunglasses of a bald man.

A female voice rang out from the corner. "You've made a very wise decision Mr. Penway." Elena said holding out a handkerchief as Rude walked over to her side. He wiped the blood from his knuckles onto the fabric before straightening his suite and leading the blonde towards the door.

Rage boiled over in the bound man as he struggled futilely to get free. "You bitch! You whore! I'll kill you!"

Elena eye twitched a bit and in the blink of an eye, the sound of a single gunshot resonated in the room followed by a howl of pain. Brown eyes of a trained killer locked onto his pain and tear filled green irises. "Aww!! Did that hurt? Don't worry, it was only your foot..." She said with mock sympathy before giving him a feral grin and kissing the sleek black handgun.

They left the room and the bald man turned to the uniformed guards, nodding slightly. "... ...Lock him up."

The two Turks watched as the guards dragged the injured man to the infirmary and then to his cell. Rude turned his amethyst gaze to the small blonde.

She gave him an innocent look and tilted her head to the side. "What?" She asked moving close and wrapping his arms around his waist. He shook his head as arms encircled her small form before kissing her on the top of her head.

Elena let out a pleased sigh before smirking up at her silent partner. "Come on Rude, lets go check with Reno."

.::-o-::.

Reno walked out of the cell with a wide smile on his lips. Aquamarine eyes glanced back in to the cell at the man who was still twitching on the cold cement floor. Rude and Elena approached from the north corridor also glancing at the man on the floor.

"Nothin' like good ol' fashion electricity when it comes to gettin' information durin' an interrogation." Reno said and pressed a button on his electromag rod. A small bolt of electricity danced across the tip before he deactivated it.

Reno looped the rod around his wrist and ran his free hand through his unruly red hair. He led the couple down the hall to the plush trio of office that was known as Turk territory. Elena led them into her office and closed the door behind them. The red-headed Turk plopped on the couch and stretched. Rude sat on one end of the love seat and Elena sat on the other, her feet resting in his lap.

Once comfortable, Reno glanced over to his partners. "So what did you get from Penway?"

"Well, other than seeing more of the more...'charming' aspects of his personality, we were able to get a bit information. Of course, he had to be motivated by Rude's 'special' method of persuasion."

Rude nodded as Elena went to her desk and grabbed her laptop before returning to the couch. She tapped a few keys before speaking. "Penway said that they work for a man named Terrell Onika. Lets see...here he is, Terrell Onika, age 48, 5'8", 179 pounds, brown hair with hazel eyes. He was a former scientist that worked with Hojo." She turned the screen to face the men, showing them his picture.

"Apparently, he was able to smuggle a small vial of Jenova cells. Penway said that he was able to clone a small quantity of the cells that he stole." She turned the computer so that it was facing her once more and began reading. "Hojo reported a vial of the cells missing six moths before his death. Hojo suspected that Onika was behind the theft, but President Shinra didn't follow up on it because Hojo had no proof."

Reno let out a huff and placed his hands behind his head as he lay on the couch. "That just proves how much of a dumb ass the fat bastard Shinra was. If he had told us about the missing Jenova, we coulda dealt with this problem before it got this far." Reno sneered slightly at the ceiling before turning to his partners on the other couch.

Rude nodded in agreement as Elena continued to tap at the keyboard and read. "According to Hojo's logs, he confronted Onika about the missing vial, but he denied it. Two days later, he resigned and disappeared.

"Only to show up once Hojo got turned to worm food by Avalanche." Reno finished for her, gaining a smirk from Rude.

The corners of Elena's lips turned upwards. In the short time that she had been a Turk before the meteor incident, she had come to hate Hojo with a passion. The man disgusted her even though when ordered, she _had_ to protect him. "Penway says that Onika eventually wants to create a being stronger than Sephiroth was and encode something into its DNA to control him. In order to do that, he needs more Jenova. Penway and a small group of men found out about this from a man named Zade Fraser."

"Zade told them of the experiment with the Jenova cells and the need that Onika had for volunteers to test the cloned Jenova cells in without the encoding just to make sure they were viable." The blonde woman sighed as she pulled up the picture of Zade Fraser.

"I guess the possibility of enhanced strength, stamina and mental abilities outweigh the fact that those same cells can mutate and possibly kill them. The risk would probably be increased with cloned cells." The chocolate-eyed woman said dryly, showing them Fraser's mug shot.

"Penway also gave us the names of six other men, not including the man that was killed; Daniel Chase. He didn't know of any other plans or how they found out about the convoy.

"We couldn't get the location of their base. I guess he feared the wrath of his associates more than he feared what we would have done to him. Right now, the guards are collecting DNA samples to test for any traces of Jenova and it will also be compared to the evidence that was left behind at the scenes of the crimes he's been accused of."

Rude nodded before looking in the red head's direction. "... Graham?"

Reno snickered and toed of his shoes, making himself more comfortable. "He was a bit reluctant to give me any information but a few well placed shocks to the family jewels...His lips kinda loosened up."

Rude winced as Elena let out a small chuckle.

"Basically, he told me what Penway told you, but I know where they are heading to next and a few more names. Graham said that Onika also wanted to have some sort of materia in the Forgotten City of the Northern Continent." Reno said, pausing for the split second it took for his colleagues to make the connection.

"...Aeris..." Rude said simply as Elena's head lowered a bit.

After the events of meteor, the Turks had watched the data that had been stored in Cait Sith's memory. They had all seen the death of the Cetra and knew that the white materia had come to rest in the waters of the Forgotten City.

"Just another death caused by Hojo's madness. If he would have never screwed with Sephiroth's body, none of that would have happened." The blonde woman said quietly.

The jade-eyed man nodded. "We know that Reeve and Avalanche are already retrieving the materia. So that is being taken care of personally by the President."

"Elena You know about this part..." He snickered. "They're also heading to icicle inn to get the tapes at Professor Gast's home."

The woman blushed a bright crimson at the memory of her tumble down the snowy path when she had tried to punch Cloud. "Shut up Reno..." She grumbled as Rude rubbed her leg comfortingly.

"Graham didn't know why Onika wanted the tapes or even what was on them, but he was sure that those were their next two targets. I also managed to get a tid bit of information about how they got the information about the convoy.

"Elena, look up the name Dean Jeter." Reno commanded as he sat up and examining his electromag rod. He already knew what she would find. Dean Jeter was a name that he knew well.

A blonde brow furrowed as an employee file popped up. "Dean Jeter age 26. Employee of Shinra for four years as an elite guard and has been disciplined on five separate occasions for various infractions. He took a one week vacation..." keys were tapped. " That was three days ago..."

Reno nodded and looked up to meet his colleagues' eyes. "And he won't be returning. He was supposed to be one of the guards of the convoy. Graham confirms that Jeter is the one that has been feeding them information about the convoy.

"I know Dean well...I committed one of those 'infractions' with him. Rufus wasn't to happy when he saw what we had done either..." He thought for a moment.

"After that, Dean started spending more time down in the slums and one time I found him passed out near the train platform to the slums...he had overdosed and I had to get him to the hospital. After that, he had supposedly cleaned up and was rehired after going through rehab...that's probably how he got connected with one of Fraser's men."

Reno shook his head and pulled out his PHS. "Time to call the boss."

.::-o-::.

Cid walked into the restaurant area of the inn. He sat with a huff at the large table where the remaining members of Avalanche were waiting. "The Highwind just went back to tha landing area. The tapes are locked up in a safe place and tha dumb asses know not let even Jenova her fuckin' self on my ship." He said to the group, taking a sip of his coffee.

Yuffie placed her head on Tifa's shoulder and closed her eyes. They were all exhausted and Yuffie was to the point where she was to the point where she was steadily dozing. The fighter shook her head as the ninja began to fall forward, only to have Vincent place his organic hand in front of her forehead. He then pushed away the empty dishes with his claw and slowly lowered her head to the tabletop where she began to snore lightly.

Tifa laughed quietly at the ninja. "You would think that with things going so well now, people would want things to stay this way. I mean, who in their right mind would want anything to do with the ways of the past, let alone anything related to Jenova?"

Reeve's PHS rang loudly, causing Yuffie to jump with a startled yelp. Cloud laughed, earning a glare from the ninja.

Reeve laughed and flipped open the device. "Reeve...Yes Reno..." The smile disappeared as he listened. He pulled out a small note pad and started taking down notes.

"Okay Reno, assemble a team of soldiers and elite guards and get them to the city and have them in place BEFORE they get there. Arrest them and only use lethal force if necessary. You know what to do once you get them back to HQ. We'll handle the others. There's probably not enough time to send a team from Rocket town but we _need_ to know where their base is."

"You got it boss." Reno said on the other end.

"Reno, don't call me that..."

"Okay Reeve. Be careful. We'll see you when you guys get back, boss." He said with a chuckle before disconnecting the line.

Reeve closed his phone and tossed it on the table. He rubbed his temples in an attempt to ward off the headache that was beginning to form. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed before turning to the others at the table and standing. "We shouldn't talk about this here."

The group walked up the staircase and just as they were about to enter Reeve's room, the sound of a loud scream and a single gunshot was heard followed by another shortly afterwards.

"Elmyra and Barret!" Yuffie cried as she darted to her room and grabbed her weapon. Everyone grabbed their weapons and ran from the hotel.

---Meanwhile---

The sound of a woman singing to a baby crying quietly filled the Gast home. Barret was gently rubbing the back of Elmyra's hand as they listened to Ifalna sing to baby Aeris in the beautiful Cetran language. The baby quieted when the song ended and fell asleep in her mother's arms as the camera zoomed in on her.

"Lets put Aeris in her crib, honey." A warm tenor voice whispered from behind the camera causing the auburn haired woman to look to the camera and nod happily. The couple walked down the stairs and to the crib. Ifalna kissed the baby's forehead gently and held her up slightly so Gast could do the same. The stood by the crib for a moment and a content sigh was heard.

"That's our beautiful Aeris...we are truly blessed." The woman said in a hushed tone.

"Yes we are, love..."

The tape ended at this point.

Elmyra wiped away a few stray tears before looking up to Barret's brown eyes. "I am blessed too...I had the chance to see my adopted daughter's first week of life."

Barret only nodded in agreement. He had a chance to see his Marlene once right after her birth when he had went with Dyne to the hospital. Dyne had given him the honor of being her godfather and it was a role that he takes seriously. There wasn't a day that he didn't treasure having Dyne's little angel in his life.

He looked over to the clock and saw that the head been there for about an hour and thirty minutes since the rest of the group had returned to the hotel. Barret gazed down at the woman who was still curled up next to him. After a moment's hesitation, he kissed the top of her head gently before the heat began to rise in his dark cheeks. They had been living together, taking care of his daughter for months now. She knew more about him that he new about himself and at times, she knew what he wanted or needed before he even asked. He simply loved spending time with her.

Barret stood from his spot on the couch and walked over to the VCR, and removed the tape. He offered the woman his hand which she took gratefully and allowed him to pull her up off the couch. She looked up into his eyes with a smile before kissing him on the cheek and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for staying with me Barret."

"Aw 'Myra, ain't no need to thank me." He said wrapping his arms around her small form.

Suddenly the sound of splintering wood accompanied the door flying open and armed men rushing into the home. Elmyra let out a strangled gasp, too afraid to scream as Barret pushed her behind his large frame. A blond man smirked at the two as his men began searching the cabinets and closets for the tapes.

"Who in tha hell are you!?" Barret roared. He had is gun arm pointed at the men, but he was outnumbered. He couldn't risk firing, no doubt they would fire back and Elmyra would get hurt.

Zade Fraser ignored the dark man and watched as his men opened nothing but empty cabinets and closets. He walked over to the table and read the labels on the tapes. One of the men ran up from the lower level of the home and stopped before Zade.

"Zade, there ain't no tapes here." A man with red hair said before glancing at Barret.

The blond nodded to the redhead. "I figured that Kason. That's because they've already taken the tapes." He gestured to Barret and turned his attention to him. "Where are the tapes, Mr. Wallace?"

"I don't know what yer talkin' bout man." Barret said, wrapping his arm around his back and pulling the woman closer to his back.

"You're lying. These tapes," he picked up one of the home videos. "Prove that."

A startled yelp was heard followed by protest as Kason yanked Elmyra away from the gun-armed man. She glared defiantly at Kason and Fraser when she made to stand next to him. Two men came behind Barret and held his arms firmly as the blond grabbed Elmyra's arm tightly.

Brown eyes narrowed. "You hurt her, I will kill you."

Zade laughed and moved behind Elmyra. "Oh, I won't hurt her...I can think of much better things to do with her..." he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and jerking her against his chest and grinned at the restrained man.

The woman elbowed Zade as hard as she could in the ribs, which made him grunt, but it didn't hurt him. He tightened his arm around her painfully causing her to whimper and jerked her chin to meet his arms.

"Do NOT try that again, bitch." He growled in her ear before licking the skin below it, earning a sound of disgust from her.

Barret struggled even harder at seeing him do such a thing to her. He was not going to let that man touch her like that. "You take your hands off her!"

Zade trailed her hand down the side of her neck and down her chest. Her face remained set in stone though a tear of anger were slowly trailing down her cheek. "Now tell me, where did you hide the tapes? With Mr. Wallace's presence, we know that Avalanche has them hidden." He asked in a calm tone.

"He doesn't know where they are, you bastards!" Elmyra cried loudly. "They're not here obviously and-" Zade covered her mouth with his hand.

Kason moved in front of Barret and punched him hard in the stomach and then knocked him across the face. The dark skinned man struggled against his captors as Elmyra bit the hand that covering her mouth and screamed as loud as she could.

Fraser slapped her across the face, knocking her to the ground. Barret got his gun arm free and fired a single shot at the person closest to him, Kason.

The large caliber bullet tore through Kason's leg causing him to scream and fall to the ground, writhing in pain. Zade pulled out his own gun and aimed it at Barret.

"NO!" Elmyra cried and knocked the gun upward as he fired. The bullet struck the gun-armed man in the shoulder causing him to reel backwards, landing on one of his captors. "Barret!" She screeched.

Zade pulled something out of his pocket and stabbed it into Elmyra's shoulder. Her lips moved soundlessly as the tranquilizer took affect and caused her to slump in his arms. He drug her limp form over to the injured man and looked down to him with a sneer as Barret attempted to move.

"It's no use, Wallace. That bullet was coated in a paralytic agent so you won't be able to move until the bullet is removed. I gave you the chance to just tell me what I needed to know, but you didn't. You tell your Avalanche buddies that I'll give her back once I get what I want. I will contact you to organize a fair trade." Zade kissed Elmyra's jaw and smirked at the man who was glaring at him.

"So, the longer it takes for you to respond when I contact you, the more fun I'll get to have with her. She may be a bit more mature than I usually like them, but I think she's still pretty sexy." Fraser tossed Elmyra's body over his shoulder.

"You fuckin' bastard! If you hurt her in any way, you better not let me get my hands on you." Barret growled causing Zade to chuckle at his paralyzed form.

"Hey boss! What do we do with Kason?"

"Leave him Tyler, we gotta get outta her before his 'friends' show up. LETS GO!"

Barret lay on the floor as the sound of footsteps pounded on the hardwood floor, cursing his carelessness. Now one of the two people he cared about most was in danger...

And it was his fault.

.::-o-::.

"Hey! STOP!" Yuffie yelled and fell to the ground as one of the men running from the Gast home fired at them. Vincent lifted his Death Penalty and fired, striking one man in the arm, nearly blasting it from his body.

"Tifa, Yuffie! Go check on Barret, We'll go after them!" Cloud said as the chased after the men.

The two women ran into the house and found Barret lying on the floor in a slowly growing pool of blood. "Barret!" Tifa cried as the rushed over to him.

"They took 'Myra! Teef, you gotta get the bullet out! That son of a bitch coated it with something, I can't move."

"I'll find something, Teef, tie up that guy." She said rushing over to the drawers. The ninja remembered seeing packaged surgical tools in one of them. The bottom drawer was opened to reveal the tools that she had found earlier. "Yes!"

She rushed back over to Barret's side and ripped the package open. "I really hope you won't able to feel this Marsha..." She mumbled as she dug a pair of forceps into the gunshot wound. It took a moment of digging, but she finally managed to find the bullet lodged inside a bone.

The rest of Avalanche came into the house with Vincent and Cid carrying the man that Vincent had shot. Cloud slammed his fist on a tabletop. "They got away."

Reeve healed the unconscious man that Tifa hand bound and then the man that Vincent shot to keep them from bleeding out, but they would need more help than they could provide to repair the wounds fully. "We'll need the information that they have. Reno had called to say that one of the groups was headed here for the tapes, the other, to the Forgotten City. Solider should be waiting for their arrival and any prisoners are going to be transferred to Junon. Cid, we'll need to head back to Junon as soon as possible. We can find out more information then." He said, tying one of the man's legs tightly.

Cid walked over to the window. "We still won't be able to leave until morning."

Cloud nodded and sighed before walking to the man who was staring at the ceiling. He grimaced as the ninja yanked hard, finally dislodging the bullet and giving him a remedy.

"You'll have to be careful with that arm until the bone heals more. Full cure." Yuffie said quietly before helping him into a sitting position. "Barret what happened?"

Brown eyes closed as he relayed what had occurred in the Gast home. Feeling was beginning to return to his body as the remedy took effect. "He said that he would contact us to arrange a 'trade.'"

Reeve shook his head. "We may not have to wait that long. One of the men captured is bound to crack and tell us the location of their base. We'll be able to arrange a rescue soon." He said firmly. "Come on, we gotta get Barret to the hotel. We'll bring 'those'" he pointed to the two barely conscious men on the floor. "With us and take turns watching them."

.::-o-::.

Tifa sat on Barret's bed as he lay with his eyes closed. "Barret?"

"Teef...it'll be my fault if she gets hurt...I don't want her to get hurt because..."

Tifa smiled, her suspicions confirmed. She took his hand and gave it a gentle pat. "You care about her deeply, maybe even love. Don't worry; we'll get her back safe and sound. For now, you have to rest." The fighter said before leaving the room.

Barret sighed but nodded. His paralysis had left him weak and the ache coming from the healing bone in his arm was throbbing. Even if he wanted to go out and find the green-eyed woman, he couldn't. 'Please 'Myra, stay safe...' He thought before attempting to do as Tifa suggested.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

-Sigh- I deeply apologize if the scene changes in this chapter were a bit confusing. Heehee! My Turky boys (and girl) make an appearance!!!

-Crawls into Vincent's lap with a fleece blanket-

Well, I'm back :)

As you all know, I've had more than my share of death and all that good stuff, but I think I'm getting back into the swing of things. My concentration is a bit skewed but I'm trying to get it back.

I'm gonna make this short. I appreciate every one of your well wishes and encouragement. You just don't realize how much how much your words meant to me. It has taken me so long just to get these chapters written that it was insane so, you have my apologies.

I just...thank you all...

That's all I really can say and I really mean it.

Special thanks to Angel, Pingy, Pyro, Gracie and Torahiko for keeping me sane during these past few months.

Happy belated birthday to October Breeze and Gracie, and an early happy birthday to Pingy.

I love ya all and I'll see ya'll later!

Byebye!!!

Oh yeah...I don't own final fantasy or any of its characters...I do own Zade Fraser, Terrell Onika, Chase, Graham, and all those charries of whom you have NO idea of who they are.

I wonder if anyone can figure out where the name Onika came from? It's an anagram for something... :)

Edited 1/19/07

10/04/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	32. Mako Woes

* * *

Chapter 32: Mako Woes

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1)

It had been a little over twenty-four hours since Elmyra had been kidnapped and everyone was on edge. The group immediately returned to Shinra's Junon Headquarters at first light. Reno was due to arrive with the prisoners any moment now, and they had yet to receive any demands from Zade Fraser or Terrell Onkia.

Concerned gray eyes watched as Barret paced in the boardroom where Avalanche, two of the Turk trio and the heads of the new SOLDIER program and Shinra guards waited. Yuffie watch Barret's taut muscles and rigid stance as he paced. 'He looks like he's about to snap in two.' She thought, watching his hand clench and release.

Casting a look to Vincent, she slid from her chair, the conversations around the room continuing uninterrupted. She walked over to the gun-armed man, watching for a moment as he continued, not noticing her presence. "Barret?" She said quietly, but received no acknowledgment. "Barret?"

He turned quickly to face her. "What?!" He roared at the Ninja, causing her to jump. The coffee skinned man didn't notice Vincent's eyes narrowing dangerously, as if it was a reflex.

All the conversation stopped, plunging the room into complete silence. Brown eyes met gray and his shoulder immediately slumped. "Aw Yuffs, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at ya." He said quietly with an exhausted sigh.

The Ninja said nothing as she moved forward, wrapping her arms around his large frame as tight as she possibly could. After a moment, she felt his arms tighten around her as well. "It's okay Barret...We'll get Elmyra back safe and sound. I guarantee it!"

His eyes closed, a shudder running through his form. "You can guarantee that Yuffie."

"Yes I can! And do you know why, Marsha?" She asked, stepping back and staring up at him, her hands on her hips.

This gained a small chuckle from the brown-eyed man. "Why is that?"

She held her chin up high and grinned. "Because I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie and what I say goes!" She said proudly earning laughs from everyone in the room.

Barret hugged the small ninja, whispering his thanks in her ear. He released her before walking over to a large window and looked out over the revived harbor town of Junon. 'Elmyra...please stay safe...' He sent the thought out to her, wondering where on their tiny world the auburn haired woman could be.

The door to the boardroom opened and a man in shackles was pushed into the room. The raven-haired man stumbled on the chains around his legs and hit the floor with a hard thud.

"Damnit, I said you didn't have to push!" He growled.

"Actually," Reno started as he entered, pushing his sunglasses up into his crimson hair. "I do. You see Dean, You and your buddies pissed off a lot of people, including myself. They _all _want to talk to you." He gestured to the people at the table.

The red head abruptly grabbed Dean's head and directed his line of sight towards the large window where Barret stood menacingly, clenching and releasing his fist. "He _especially_ wants to 'talk' to you." He released his head roughly, sending him sprawling to the ground once more.

The shackled man pushed himself to his knees and was about to yell, but the Turk lifted his hand, forestalling anything that Dean was about to say. "You see, your friend Zade took someone who was pretty damn important to him and the majority of the people in this room, our President included.

"Now, I guess we _could_ let Barret question you, but since he's not a Turk, he's not authorized to extract the information we need."

The raven-haired man let out a sigh of relief. The big man looked as if he was ready to him apart and the gleaming dark metal of his gun arm made him want to piss his pants.

"But...I'm sure that our esteemed President would be willing to grant Barret a temporary Turk status. Isn't that right boss?"

Reeve locked eyes with the man on the floor and stood. "That can definitely be arranged." He said, walking from his position at the head of the table to stand in front of the man.

"You group has committed numerous crimes including murder, attempted murder, theft, kidnapping and you personally, Mr. Jeter, will be charged with treason. That alone is punishable by death."

Dean's eyes went wide at the possibility of death for his crimes. "Now wait a second! I didn't kill anyone! I wasn't even there when the convoy was attacked!"

"Well if you weren't there at the convoy raid, where were you Jeter?" Reno asked casually.

"I was at the-" The man froze, realizing that he had almost just made a big slip. "I'm not saying another damn thing!"

"Very well Mr. Jeter." Reeve nodded at the two guards at the door. They immediately, and rather roughly, grabbed Jeter and pulled him off the floor. It was apparent that the guards didn't take too kindly to traitors.

"Take all of those that have been detained to the interrogation rooms. Put Jeter in room three. Reno, after we're finished here, you and Barret will start interrogating him." Reeve ordered, walking back to his seat, ignoring the man's pleas and cursing.

After the doors to the boardroom were closed, Tifa looked up to the Shinra President. "Thank gods your bluff is better than Cloud's." She said with a slight smile, gaining a glare from the swordsman.

"Thanks Teef. He won't get death for treason, but he will be punished when the jury finds him guilty. The council will determine if a life sentence is warranted, and most likely, because of the fact that there were deaths and injuries because of Jeter distributing sensitive information, he will get it."

The russet haired president turned to Reno. "Did everything go as planned?"

The head Turk nodded and leaned back in his chair. "We arrived at the Forgotten City around an hour before Fraser's men and took up positions both in the city and in the surrounding area. They went down easily and we let two of the men escape."

Reno looked to the raven-haired soldier commander, Jessu Dojima. "We have Remington, McConnell, and Asoto tracking them back the their base, but I'm guessing that we'll either get one of the guys we captured to crack or Zade will contact us first."

"The men in that group are expert trackers. They won't lose their targets." Jessu stated with pride. "I have my men on standby. We can be up and out of here in fifteen minutes."

"Excellent." Reeve said and looked to the man with the salt and pepper hair, Amon Lindh, the head of the Shinra guard. "Amon, you and your men will work jointly with Avalanche and Soldier. Until that time comes, we need to gather as much information as possible from the prisoners.

"Reno, when will the soldiers tacking the escapees report in?"

"They had orders to report in six hours after they left, so they should be contacting us within the next hour or so." Reno pulled the sleeve of his suit back and checked his watch.

"Good. Do we have anymore information on Zade Fraser?" Reeve questioned the red head.

"Actually sir," Elena started and pulled out a note pad from her suit pocket. "I did manage to unearth some information on Fraser.

"At first the information was very difficult to find because on Hojo's orders, the files were encrypted and placed behind a small mountain of passwords and hidden files.

"I was able to break through the passwords that blocked access to the suspicious files and once that was done, I did a search for Zade Fraser by his name and birth date but didn't come up with an exact match.

"However, I did manage to find a folder labeled," She flipped through the note pad for a moment before finding her page. "ZF188937. By they physical descriptions give, they match Fraser exactly. In that file, there was a bit of history on him.

"To make a long story short, Zade was in the running to join Soldier. Hojo, in his infinite wisdom, just happened to be conducting a new experiment behind the old president's back. He wanted to create a serum that would give soldiers enhanced strength, which the Mako alone would have done, but there was another more sinister reason behind the experiment.

"He thought that if he could add an element that with the release system, he could induce violent hallucinations in the soldiers, causing their battle response to be more violent. He was planning on placing an implant that would release the mixture into the blood stream simply at the touch of a button." Elena sighed and shook her head at the sheer stupidity that Hojo had displayed with this experiment before continuing.

"Hojo created an implant and filled it with a mixture mako with testosterone, adrenaline and lysergic acid diethylamide-"

Reeve's head shot up at that along with many others at the table, but it was Barret who spoke out. "Wait a fuckin' second! You mean to tell me he mixed mako with-"

"LSD." Vincent finished for him with to emotion in his voice. His anger was threatening to overwhelm him at the madness and idiocy behind Hojo's experiment.

"Right." Elena continued. "When Zade went in for his physical and initial mako infusion, Hojo made him his first experiment and needless to say, the experiment didn't turn out as planned…"

"After the device was implanted, he decided to test it. Zade was placed in a large cell and the device was activated as four beasts were released into the area. Almost immediately, he went into a psychotic rage. The beasts were torn apart but that wasn't the worse part.

"The implanted device wouldn't shut off after the initial dose of the mixture, it kept seeping into his blood. Guards were sent in to subdue him, but in the process, twelve were killed. Zade escaped the building and went on a horrendous crime spree. He murdered men, women and children, brutally raped and mutilated women along with…other heinous acts for the three weeks it took the hormones and drugs to dissipate from his system. He has been leading a life of crime ever since and has been manufacturing and using LSD and other illegal substances."

"So all of this was of course, just swept under the rug, and knowing Hojo, he probably kept those records in order to improve upon them one day." Reno said with a sigh. "God damnit, that man is plaguing us even after death!"

Yuffie eyes widened slightly as a thought entered her mind. "That makes him a ticking time bomb. If he gets Onika's Mako treatment and the Jenova…combined with any LSD in his body, he could go on a killing spree. No one know what kind of crap could happen if that stuff contacts the Jenova cells and because all of the information Elena got was encrypted, Onika doesn't know and..."

'That means that Elmyra is directly in the line of fire if he does go mad once more…' she finished the thought in her mind, knowing that everyone would be thinking along the same lines.

The room was silent for a moment before the President nodded slowly. "We can not allow that to happen so we will need to move quickly. So far, we have the two in custody from the Convoy, two from the Gast home, and three from the Forgotten City. Seven men, one of which is undergoing surgery for the wounds he received." The emerald-eyed man looked at the tabletop for a moment. He didn't want to ask this of the man, but everyone assembled in the room knew that time was of the essence.

Green eyes came up and met glowing crimson. "Vincent, would you be willing to assist in the interrogations? I know you wished to leave that part of your life be-" The President fell silent when he saw the gunman simply lift his organic hand.

"I will assist in the interrogations." He said plainly before standing and leaving the room without another word.

Yuffie bit her lip. "Vincent, wait!" She called out to him before leaping from her seat and following the gunman from the room.

Reeve sighed as he watched the two leave the room. "Amon, Jessu, that will be all for now. Have your troops go through drills I want them all ready to go when the time comes."

"A moment sir?" Jessu asked and got a nod to continue.

"I think this would be the perfect opportunity to use the UTRV."

Tifa looked up in question. "What's a UTRV?"

"UTRV stands for Unmanned Thermal Resonance Vehicle." The soldier commander began. "It's been in development since before the meteor incident, but with the search for General Sephiroth, the military's priorities changed quickly.

"Our engineers have completed two units. They are built to fly with no sound and using heat signatures, detect enemy positions. The heat signatures are identified as human, beast or animal and that information is sent to devices secured to the wrists of our forces."

"Hey, I'd like to get a look at that." The pilot asked, searching his pockets for another toothpick.

"Very well then, tell engineering to launch a test flight and give Cid full access to the schematics. He may be able to give you input on how to improve it. Reno, Rude and Elena, start the interrogations immediately. Instruct the guards in the interrogation wing to place a man in one of the rooms and take Vincent there when he arrives.

"You're all free to go. Reno, you're taking Barret with you to interrogate Jeter."

The three Turks stood and made their way to the door with Barret in tow. Jessu and Amon followed suit.

"Come Mr. Highwind. We'll take you to the launch site." Jessu said.

"Hell yeah!" Cid allowed his engineering mind come to the foreground. "Call us on the PHS if anything changes."

The room emptied as the seven left to perform their duties, leaving only Cloud, Reeve and Tifa remaining in the boardroom though there were two guards posted outside.

Reeve let his head fall to the tabletop with a thud and a groan. "I really wish I didn't have to ask him to do that." He said quietly and lifted his head to look at the couple.

"Reeve, don't beat yourself up over it." Cloud began. "Vincent could have refused, but he didn't."

"Vincent wants to get Elmyra back from Onika and Fraser as quickly as possible. He's obviously willing to confront his past once more by using the skills he got back then." A smile graced Tifa's lips. "Besides, Yuffie will be there for him when he needs her. She won't let him succumb to his past and we all know it." She said confidently and received a nod from the emerald eyed man.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

-sighs and curls up in Vincent's protective arms- These last few months have been absolute HELL!!! I actually had this chapter done a month ago, but I went to the store with my mom one day and left my computer on…I came back and my computer started talking to me…

I moved the mouse and it said –CLICK CLICK CLICK-

…

…

I restarted my computer and it then taunted me by saying –NO OPERATING SYSTEM DETECTED, NO HARD DRIVE DETECTED, START UP WILL NOT CONTINUE-

…

…

My Hard drive was fried.

I was frantic! I wanted to cry, I swear. I started calling around all these computer shops and stuff and they wanted to charge me $80 an hour! That was fuckin' outrageous and the average amount of time they were telling me that it would take to fix was 3 hours!

I said "fuck that," went to radio shack, bought me a 80 gig hard drive for $80 bucks. I came back home and looked at my computer and ripped that son of a bitch apart and replaced my own hd. -gushes- I was so happy especially since I went from a 10 gig drive to 80!!!

I had to completely rewrite chapter 30 and 31…and since I didn't write it down by hand or save it to the disk like I usually do, I had to start from scratch. I am quite proud of myself for fixing my own comp…

Anyway, I started re-writing chapter 30 on paper, and right now its at 28 pages, and so I'm splitting it into smaller chunks. I'm posting the first part today, and the second tomorrow after work…from there, there will probably be 2-3 more chapters til this crisis for Yuffs, Vinnie and the rest of Avalanche is over.

I'll stop blabbing now, but I just want to thank EVERYONE for their support and the most excellent reviews that I've been getting. I really truly do appreciate everyone of my readers.

I better get going now, I gotta finish filling out job applications .

Love ya all!!!

Ezzy

Edited 1/19/07

10/04/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	33. Interrogation

* * *

Chapter 33: Interrogation

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1)

Vincent moved quickly through the corridors, not knowing exactly where he wanted to go, but right now, he just needed a moment. He had heard the young ninja calling to him, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop.

"Sir, that's not the exit," He heard the blonde receptionist for the area say as he made his way towards a door.

The gunman pushed the door open and looked down to the street below from the fire escape before climbing to the roof. Vincent walked across the flat section of the roof, then easily up the slope and with cat-like balance, walked across the three-inch wide flat surface at the roof's peak. Once he reached the edge, the raven haired man sat and looked out over the harbor.

Waves of anger, sympathy and fear washed over him. He feared for the auburn haired woman who had been snatched from them. He could only pray to the planet and any gods that may have been listening, that Onika was more stable than Hojo was. Though it had only been twenty-four hours that she had been taken hostage, he knew from personal experience that a lot could happen in that period of time.

Injuries could be sustained…

Lives could be torn apart…

He felt sympathy for the gun-armed man. There was no doubt in his mind of what the man was feeling. Vincent knew the pain of being powerless to help someone that you care for. He knew the feelings of inadequacy, anger and guilt for he had lived with those emotions for thirty years…they plagued them both in his dreams as well as during his waking hours.

He could remember simply staring at the blood-red silk lining of his coffin, contemplating what he could have done to save Lucrecia's life…or what he could have done to save the little silver haired child from a life with the mad scientist had he the chance.

Hopefully Barret would not share what had been all he knew in what had seemed like a lifetime confined to the 'what ifs' that had taunted him.

He tried to shut off his mind and meditate to calm himself, but the anger in his body continued to build as his mind refused to stop. His mind finally settled on the skills that he had perfected while he was a member of the Turks. The cloaked man knew that he would do anything to get Elmyra back safely, even if it meant using the techniques once again.

Thinking about his past served to drive home the fact that he had been one of the most efficient and deadliest Turks in Shinra's history. He had tortured people for information, framed, maimed and murdered simply because he was told to do so.

Though these circumstances were different and the cause was nothing but noble, it still disturbed him. Ruby eyes closed and his head tilted towards the sun as the crisp breeze caressed his face. "I don't think that I shall ever be able repent for the sins I've committed…and the ones I may have to commit today…"

In his mind, he heard the words that Lucrecia had spoken to him when she left this world and took a deep breath. "…But I shall try, for that is all I can do…" He said to himself as his sensitive ears picked up the sound of cautious footsteps closing in on his perch. The breeze carried the sweet scent of lilac to his nose; it could only be one person.

A sad smile graced his lips as he continued to look out over the blue waters as he waited for her to move closer.

.::-o-::.

"Vincent!" Yuffie called as she moved through the hallway, but got no response. The ninja reached a juncture in the hallway.

'Left or right?" She asked herself and stood for a moment before running down the hallway to the right.

As she rounded another corner, she slowed her approach and moved to the blonde woman sitting at a reception desk.

"Excuse me, did you see a man with long black hair wearing a red cloak come past here?"

"Yes Miss. He went out onto the fire escape." The blonde said, pointing to the door at the end of corridor.

The Wutain girl thanked the secretary before heading outside. Gray eyes widened a bit as she looked down to streets below from three stories up. Her grip tightened on the metal before she turned and climbed the ladder up two more levels to the top of the building.

Once she reached the top rung, Yuffie carefully pulled herself up on the roof, looking up to the sloped area. She saw the gunman sitting on the flat narrow peak of the roof, looking out over the harbor. Slow and small steps carried her quietly across the roof to her friend. She jumped slightly when she heard the sound of his voice.

"Yuffie…" His deep tenor called out to her, causing her steps to stop.

The ninja carefully moved to sit next to him, though it was a bit uncomfortable with the slant of the roof, she didn't mind, though she did wrap her arm around his just in case. Slate colored eyes looked up and studied his handsome face intently. He turned slightly and gray met crimson giving her a clear view of the emotion that she could always see, even when he was trying to hide it.

Yuffie took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze before resting her head against his arm. She couldn't help but notice the scent of faded cologne mixed with his own unique scent as she did so. "Vincent, are you okay?" She whispered.

He looked down to their entwined hands before allowing a sight to escape his lips as he nodded. "I apologize for leaving so abruptly. I just needed a moment…" He trailed off, before absently running his gloved thumb over the back of her tiny hand.

The ninja smiled sincerely at him, calming the guilt and anger that was flowing through his being. "You don't have to apologize Vinnie. I know that this isn't easy for you." The ninja said, snuggling closer to him.

"Vinnie…you're strong enough to do this. You've come so far already that something like this won't change you or overwhelm you. _**We**_ won't let it." She said firmly.

"I know that you've learned and have done things that you're not proud of…we all have, but it those very same skills that are going to help us save the life of someone that is special to all of us, but to Barret especially."

Vincent nodded, not missing her implication. He too knew that Barret's had feelings for the auburn haired woman. Having been through it twice, he knew what it was like to have someone taken from you.

The gunman sat for a few more moments, watching as Yuffie played with his gloved fingers. His heart swelled with the emotions he had been hiding for his young ninja, but he still couldn't tell her those three special words. He knew in his heart that she was the one for him, but either the time never seemed right to tell her, or he just couldn't do it.

A sigh escaped the raven-haired man's lips as he gave her hand another squeeze before standing and pulling her carefully to her feet.

"Thank you Yuffie…" He said to her quietly with a respectful bow of his head.

"No problem Vinnie." She said softly before wrapping her small arms around him. "I'll always be here for you, my friend."

The dark gunman felt his heart stop when she hugged him. His arms slowly wrapped around her, pulling her tiny form against his. Claret eyes looked past her short dark hair as the wind caused it to dance against her cheek, only to find her stormy eyes closed. Gloved fingers came up and pushed the soft strands from her face, the corners of his lips upturned slightly as he gazed down at her.

Strong fingers cupped her chin, as he looked to her soft lips. He wanted nothing more to lean down and capture those soft lips, feel them pressed against his own gently as he wrapped his arm around her. His thumb ran across her chin once more causing her to shiver against him, breaking him from his trance. Much to the protest of Chaos and his heart, Vincent pulled away but still held her hand.

Yuffie's eyes opened, tinted with a bit of sadness. She was reveling in the tenderness of his touch and longed to feel his lips against hers. If she had been more brave, if she had been more confident in herself, she would have bridged the gaps between their lips to kiss him gently, but she just couldn't…and that made her feel like a coward.

A sigh escaped her lips and she smiled up at him. She looked into his beautiful, intense eyes and knew that beneath the high collar of his cloak, he was smiling softly at her.

Without further words, Vincent carefully led her down the slope of the roof and back down the fire escape. Reluctantly, they released hands upon entering the building, but walked closely while they moved through the building. They took the elevator to the fifth floor and turned down a brightly lit white hallway with no windows until they reached a mythril enforced glass wall. Two guards sat behind the wall in a semi-enclosed booth.

Down the hallway behind the hall there were four doors. Each door had two armed guards protecting them. 'The interrogation rooms.' Yuffie thought quietly.

The ninja sent her support to him through soft gray eyes as they stood before the soundproof and bulletproof glass. Vincent nodded in thanks before pressing the call button for the guards in the interrogation wing.

One of the guards turned slightly in his char. "Name and identification number please."

"Vincent Valentine. Identification number; zeta, 19375435a, green."

The guard typed in the information and a panel in the hall slid open. "Please remove your glove and place your hand on the sensor pad, sir."

She watched as her gunman complied. A green light began to glow on the pad as it scanned the intricate ridges and valleys of his palm. The detection pad flared white and Vincent removed his hand.

"Identity confirmed." A synthetic voice emanated from a hidden speaker. "Non-authorized personnel not permitted past this point."

"Good luck, Vincent…" Yuffie said quietly with an encouraging smile.

Vincent dipped his head in a slight bow. "Thank you. I will see you later." He said in a soft tone for her ears only before turning to the glass door.

The gunman listened to the ninja's nearly soundless footsteps as she left the interrogation wing.

"Mr. Valentine, I'm Private Sullivan." The guard said with a salute to the higher-ranking Turk. "Reno instructed to prepare a suspect for you." One of the guards said, pulling out a folder with a printout attached to the top. "This is a dossier for the man you are to question."

He came around the desk and gave the gunman the folder before leading the former Turk down the hallway. Once they reached the door of the interrogation room, Private Sullivan gestured to a door behind him. "Anything you may need the use of is in the storage room."

The raven-haired man nodded his head slightly. "I will keep that in mind." He said, knowing what 'anything' included. During his time as a Turk, he rarely used the instruments that some did during information extraction, but he was well versed in all of the methods.

Vincent watched as the guard returned to his station before reading the dossier's face sheet.

The man was wanted for the murders of three female bank tellers and two Shinra guards, five counts of rape and sodomy, Assault, drug possession…the list simply went on and on. Anger rose in his mind.

'_Zade Fraser has chosen men like this to receive Jenova and Mako enhancements…'_ He thought_. 'I can not allow that…'_

'_**Hey Vinnie?**_' Chaos echoed in his mind, causing Vincent to roll his eyes.

'_Yes Chaos?'_

'**Can I help? I haven't had a chance to have any fun in a while and quite frankly, I'm bored!!! You guys need information quickly and if that report you just read is right, he aint gonna give up information easily.'**

'Agreed. If he turns out to be a bit 'too' reluctant to give me the information I want, the you can have your fun.'

The gunman shook his head when he heard the demon let out a hoot. "Men like this with the power that Jenova would bring… simply cannot be allowed." He mumbled in irritation before closing the folder and reaching for the door. As if on key, his sensitive ears picked up a cry of pain followed quickly by the sound of a roaring voice through the thick walls of the rooms.

"Barret." He said in recognition of the voice and entered the room.

Vincent entered the darkened room behind the suspect and tossed the folder onto the table with a slight thud.

"You shits think you can scare me into giving you information." The man said and filled the room with deep rumbling laughter that echoed off the walls of the small room. "How wrong you all are…" His laughter grew, making the man sound as if he were on the brink of insanity.

"Weston Martin." Vincent started in his quiet but commanding accented tone as he leaned against the wall near the door. "I shall keep this simple and try to save the time required for extraction. You have information that I want and I will get it by any means necessary."

Martin's laughter died down as he tried to swivel in the chair he was strapped in to face his captor "Get it through your thick fuckin' skull! I'm not gonna tell you nothin'!"

Vincent slowly walked to stand before the man, his eyes closed as he did so, allowing his sense to guide him. As he stood within the shadows, the former Turk turned off all of his emotions. In his mind, he knew no personal details about the woman whom had been kidnapped. He had no ties to anyone and told himself that he would feel no remorse for whatever he was about to do.

He could feel the restrained man's eyes on him, waiting to see what his next move would be. Without sound or warning, Vincent rushed forward and grabbed the man by the throat with his claw, nearly cutting off the man's air supply.

The restrained man struggled against the bindings that held him to the metal chair. "Now," He started, his voice completely flat as he came into the light, with eyes still closed. "I do not care why you are aligned with Zade Fraser or any of his low life cronies. You will tell me what you know about Terrell Onika, his Jenova and Mako along with the location of your base." Vincent's crimson eyes opened, glowing ominously at Martin, watching as his lips began to turn slightly blue.

"Sh…it…" The man croaked as the darkness began to encroach on his field of vision.

Seeing that the man was losing consciousness and the fear in his brown eyes, the Turk decided that Martin was ready to being answering questions. There was still a bit of defiance in his eyes, but Vincent knew that Chaos would rid him of that quickly.

The man's neck was released roughly, bouncing slightly off the metal headrest. Claret eyes watched as the man began gasping, trying to rid his burning lungs of the carbon dioxide tainted air within them. Once his vision began to clear, nondescript brown eyes came up to the eerily emotionless face of his interrogator.

"Now, we shall start from the beginning…"

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

hehehehe…told you all that I had to break this all up into a few chapters… -climbs onto Vincent's lap and drinks her apple juice-

Originally this was suppose to be up yesterday, but since I had to pay to get meh car fixed, they shut off my dsl… :(

I'm glad I had one of those free trial disks from aol, though I hate aol…

I'll try to be prompt with the update but no guarantees…I'm gonna try hard though! I felt so horrible for not updating in so long…I also gotta work on My Light too…

Anyway, -grabs Reno- This sexy redhead is going to do my thank yous…Me and Vinnie are gonna go watch some Inuyasha and Fruits Basket.

OH! Sorelliena, thank you so much for all of the reviews!! I was happy to see your feedback for each chapter, I really appreciate it. I think the most reviews I've done in one sitting is 30. -gives cakes, cookies and balloons to Sorelliena-

Reno: Ezzy was gonna list all the people that have reviewed the last few chapters, but didn't get a chance to, so everyone who reviewed 29-30, she thanks each and every one of you and gave me permission to come give lap dances to all the ladies out there…

Ezzy: -Smacks Reno upside the head- Liar!! You're only suppose to give lap dances for Me, Angel, Destiny and Torahiko!!

Yuffie: Me too!!

Ezzy: Yeah! Yuffs too! –Yuffie grins and goes back to playing intelligent cube-

Reno: Alright…geez, can't let a guy have fun…

Ezzy: Fine! Sephy can dance for us! –snaps and sephy appears in a black g-string and a smile-

Reno: -rolls eyes- Anyway…NeonRain, Ezzy is happy that you liked the chapter, she's been second guessing herself a lot lately…I tried to talk some sense into her, but she doesn't listen to me…. -pouts-

Ezzy: Aww Reno, -blows a kiss to him- You know I love you…

Reno: -grins widely- thanks! Ahh Tora, my love! -runs over to Tora and lifts her into his arms and gropes her- Ezzy says thanks for the well wishes with the apps, and wants me to let you know that Yuffs will be over later on to spend a few days with ya. She had fun last time and has been missing you.

Yuffie: Yep! –turns back to the playstation-

-Reno looks to Ezzy- Can I go too??

Ezzy: Yup! -Goes back to looking at sexy Shigure and Hatori but shakes her head when -Reno grins widely and pulls out the chocolate syurp- See ya later Tora!

Reno: Schizo, ya see, ezzy bought her comp in 1999, so its ancient. Shes too cheap to buy a new one! -gets hit upside the head with a shoe-

Ezzy: Reno my dear, there's a difference between being cheap and being dirt poor. Which proves that I'm not making any money from my stories…though I have been thinking about writing a book…

Reno: -rubs head- Dr…Hmmm…Barret's interrogation. I'm quite skilled in the art of interrogation, but I don't think he'll need any help –pulls out his electromag rod and grins as the electricity dances across the top- god I love this thing! I don't know if I'll let Barret use it though…he might hurt my baby with that massive paw of his. –cuddles it and forgets its on….is now unconscious on the floor-

Ezzy: -looks to the floor and shakes head before sending Aeris to work on him- He'll be fine, I'll take over from here.

Lone gunmen: -huggles- Its good to be back!! I missed seeing your reviews dude! I'm hoping that nothing else goes wrong with my comp…I'm gonna burn all my stuff tomorrow just incase I have another 'mishap.' Hell, I have almost all of Fruits Basket, Chobits, Full metal alchemist, my Gravitation and Gackt music, along with epis 11-19 (and the first movie) of Inuyasha that I will cry over if I loose.

Angel (shadowbeaw): Noooo, don't take the bishis!! -pulls them all onto the couch with her and Vinnie while holding her nummy basket and gackt securely- Thankies ange, you know I love yer crazy babbling! Thank you for all of your support over the past couple months hun. You know how stressed out I've been and ya always manage to make me laugh and take my mind off things. LOVE YA HUN!!!

Miroslavishot11: -cackles insanely- Why yes! Yes there will be, but I can't tell you when. Its already written out but we just gotta get to that point…hopefully soon :) I'm glad you love the story though, its my baby!!

Well peoples, I gotta get back to my posting and then either to AS or ML, haven't decided yet… -looks over to Reno as Aeris helps him sit up- I guess he and Yuffie will still be over to see you Tora.

Love ya all!!!

Ezzy

Edited 1/19/07

10/04/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	34. New Recruits

* * *

Chapter 34: New Recruits

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

Zade Fraser led a group of twenty-four through their hidden facility deep within the mountains east of Fort Condor. After the loss of seven men and the heat that would be increasing on their operation by Shinra, they needed more security.

The tall blond walked over to the large metal door at the end of the stone corridor, pulled it open and moved to the three men that were waiting inside. Fraser stood beside the three men, waiting for the group to file in completely.

"These are the guys you recruited, Fraser?" One man who went by the name Jackal, asked.

"Yeah. We've lost seven men. While that number is acceptable for the missions we've been on so for, now that we have our hostage, security will need to be doubled." He turned to face Jackal, Corbin and Shorty, meeting each of the men's eyes. "I gotta go check on my little lady," He said with a smirk as he referred to his auburn haired captive. "Then speak with Onika to see if he's done with his research.

"You three will get them set up and placed in positions both inside and out of the base." He ordered before turning to the group of men.

The men milled about, laughing with one another, oblivious that their new boss was watching them.

"Hey!" Zade shouted and the voices ended abruptly.

"You all know why you're here. These men," He gestured over his shoulder to the three behind him. "Will give you your instructions. If I find or see you fuckin' around while on duty, you will answer to me and there'll be hell to pay." He looked over the men once more before striding out of the bay.

As he walked down the corridors to the cells where his hostage was kept, a familiar voice poured through the speaker over his head.

"Fraser to the lab."

With a slight growl, he turned around and headed back towards the lab, not happy that Onika had interrupted him just as he was about to have a little fun.

.::-o-::.

Zade moved with ease through the corridors as his men moved quickly out of his way. Soon he arrived in the lab where the professor sat mumbling to himself as he peered down at a screen. Before he could say something to the professor, the man spoke.

"Fraser, you captured a woman in her early forties from icicle inn, correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I can increase the cell division and double the speed of the cloned Jenova cells' maturation rate by introducing them into some samples I will take from her." He said nonchalantly, pushing himself to his feet.

"Would you like to see the results of my serum so far?" Professor Onika asked as he walked over to a one-way mirror made of a reinforced glass/aluminum alloy.

Zade nodded and moved to the mirror, which looked into a room a few feet below. Sitting stark still on a cot, wrapped in a blanket, sat a young boy who couldn't have been more than fourteen years old. Besides the cot, a toilet sat in the corner beneath the window, slightly out of view to give the boy a semblance of privacy. A chair sat in front of computer on a desk and a barbell with large black weights sat on the floor.

Long black hair partially hid his closed eyes and his chin sat atop his knees, which were drawn up to his chest. Around his throat, a thin white collar rested, clearly visible through the long black hair. It looked to Zade as if the young boy was sleeping, that is, until he spoke. "I know you are there…I can hear you both breathing." He said quietly. "Let me go…"

Zade looked over to Onika. "Isn't this glass reinforced? He shouldn't be able to hear anything with the speaker off." He said in wonder before looking out at the boy.

"That's a natural occurrence. The acuity of his hearing has increased by two times." He said before reaching over and pressing a button on the wall, turning on the PA system in the room below. "You are in no position to demand anything child. You will do as told or the repercussions will be severe. Now get up, boy!" He said in a threatening tone.

He turned off the speaker and turned his attention back to Zade. "That barbell weighs 300 pounds. Our young specimen weighs 135 pounds and is sixty-eight inches tall. The first dose of my cloned Jenova and the purified mako was the same amount that you will get in your first two treatments. His second treatment contained no Jenova and a diluted mako mixture." He looked down to the room below and saw that the child was still sitting in the same position.

With an aggravated sigh, Onika removed what seemed to be a small PDA from his pocket. Removing a stylus, he then tapped a command on the tiny computer before glaring down into the cell. The boy stiffened and fell onto his side, shaking violently as the white collar flared to life.

Bolts of electricity coursed through the boys' body, but he refused to cry. The pain was becoming unbearable and just as a whimper was about to escape his lips, the collar shut off. Ragged pants escaped his lips and a single tear fell the short distance from the corner of his eye to the pillow before he pushed himself to a sitting position.

The ebony haired boy slowly opened his yes to reveal the glowing violet irises shining from beneath the disheveled black strands. He glared up at the glass looking at the two men whose silhouettes he could clearly see behind it. He stood there, his body still shaking as he waited for the next command.

Onika smiled and nodded. "Display your strength." He commanded.

The boy walked slowly over to the barbell, almost as if in pain before glaring down at the black metal. After only a moment of concentration, the barbell rose two inches off the ground before he grabbed it easily with both hands and lifted it over his head.

Zade reached over and turned off the intercom, though now he knew the boy could probably still hear them. "Did you know about that?!"

"About the levitation?" Onika replied casually.

"YES! About the levitation!" He looked at the boy in amazement.

"No. Actually that's a new development. Before now, he couldn't do that." He looked back down into the pit. "Weight agility. Now."

Even the professor was impressed as the barbell spun in his hands once over his head. The watch as the boy went through movements similar to katas with the barbell. Each movement was fluid and seemed practiced, but after a moment, the boy's arms began to shake and the weights dropped to the ground with a heavy thud.

He collapsed to the ground, panting heavily, his muscles burning almost unbearably. A couple tears of pain dropped from his eyes and landed onto the cold floor.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Lactic acid buildup in his muscles. His body isn't accustom to such a strain. If he had received the full treatment already, it wouldn't be a problem. The Jenova cells and the mako would eliminate any lactic acid before it built up." He said, looking down at the shaking form on the floor.

"Despite this, its still amazing Professor." He said before turning to the shorter man. "How long before you get your sample will we be able to start the procedure?"

"I'll be able to speed up the cloning greatly. I'd say that for the reproduction of the cells to be complete: 8-12 hours. The injections can start soon after that."

"Well I was to be the first to receive the enhancements, and after what I've just seen here, they mutation risk is well worth it. When can we start with my injections?"

Onika sighed at all the questions from blond. "Well if you weren't standing here rambling on and on and went to retrieve the woman, I could've started collecting my samples!"

Zade's eyes narrowed in irritation before turning on his heel and striding out of the lab.

"Asshole…" The blond growled as he strode towards the cell where the auburn haired woman was being kept.

.::-o-::.

Elmyra moaned as she rolled on her side within the darkened cell. Nausea began to roll in her stomach, causing her to tumble from the cot and crawl over towards the toilet in the corner of the room. The woman emptied the continents of stomach into the bowl.

Dry heaves wracked her form and her head began to ache as she pleaded with the planet to make it stop. A few moments later, her stomach finally began to settle. She slowly pushed herself to her feet, gripping the concrete wall for balance. She moved to the sink and rinsed the horrid taste from her mouth thoroughly before drinking and making way back to the bunk.

'They must have given me too much of that tranquilizer…' She thought as she curled up on the cot, clutching her stomach. 'Then again, I never did react well to them…' The green-eyed woman still felt like she was drugged, even though it had been over a day since she was taken.

Since she had been awake, only one person and been in the cell to check on her. The whole event was a bit blurry, but she remembered feeling her head spinning from the drugs that were still swimming in her body.

She felt tears slowly rolling down her cheeks as she thought of the dark skinned man. The last thing she remembered before that was hearing the blond man's gun go off and the sight of Barret falling to the floor before being sent into darkness by the needle that pierced her flesh.

Tears slowly begin to course down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and began to pray. Truth was, she didn't know if Barret was still alive or not. She only knew that he had been shot.

That thought made her heart ache painfully in her chest. Would she have yet another person she cared for ripped from her grasp? If she survived or escaped from her stone prison, would she have to return to Corel and tell the darling little Marlene that her Papa wouldn't be coming home?

Though these last few months had been hard as she looked back on her daughter's tragically short life, Barret was there with her through it all. He had held her when the pain became too great and whispered comforting words in her ear to ease her aching heart.

Over time, the pain began to slowly subside; she began to look at the gun-armed man in a new light. Each day she learned something new about him, whether it was something that he had told her, or something she had happened to notice while going about her own business throughout the home she shared with him in the tiny coal mining town. She always found herself wanting to know more about him and grew to care about him more and more.

She though about how he told her the story of how he had met Tifa, about Dyne and other bits of his life. A smile graced Elmyra's lips as she thought about some of his quirks he had, like he wouldn't eat white condiments. Mayonnaise, ranch dressing, tartar sauce, he refused to touch any of it. For reasons even he didn't understand, the stuff just repulsed him.

An odd sob mixed with laughter escaped her lips as the tears continued. "Oh gods, just please be okay…please don't let another person I love die…" She murmured weakly as she curled tighter into a ball.

.::-o-::.

About thirty minutes later, the sound of the latch unlocking the door to her cell caused tired eyes to drift eyes. Footsteps approached her and reddened green eyes opened. Blurred eyes began to slowly focus, revealing the lecherously smiling face of the man who had taken her away from her friends and taken her away from Barret.

Elmyra moved away from him sluggishly, eventually her back came to hitting the wall, preventing her shaking form from escaping his grasp if he decided to hurt her. "What do you want? Why don't you let me go? Please…" She pleaded futilely with the blond, only to have his grin grow. A chill went down her spine at the look in his eyes. There was something undeniably unstable and malicious under his smiling visage.

"Can't do that, toots." He said and sat on the bunk and grabbed her wrist tightly when she tried to move further away from him.

Elmyra still struggled weakly as she was pulled to the edge of the bed and into a sitting position at his side. A wave of nausea passed over her as his calloused hand came up and caressed her cheek. His grip tightened with bruising strength when she tried to pull away. His thumb traced over her lower lip as he spoke.

"You see, we still want the tapes that your friends have, so you are our bargaining chip, babe. And now, your presence has been requested by Professor Onika." He stood and pulled her body tight against his own, startling the already frightened woman.

His hands traveled down her back to brush against her rear. "It's a pity that Onika wants you now or I'm sure we could have a pretty good time." He said, admiring her soft feminine body. 'The years have definitely been good to her…' He said in his mind as she struggled against the hand that was now against her breast.

The auburn haired woman felt a wave of nausea return as she finally managed to wrench herself from his grasp, her body shaking in her fear, anger and disgust. She slowly walked over to the cell door and waited, her head held high as she tried to keep her composure. 'I have to stay strong…' She said to herself before meeting Zade's eyes.

"Shouldn't we be going?" She hissed. Right now she'd rather be meeting with this 'Professor Onika' then here in her dark cell with her obviously aroused captor.

Zade chuckled and moved to the door, but before the heavy door was opened, he pulled her back against his chest. His hand came to rest just above her pelvis as he nuzzled the side of her neck. "We'll continue this later…that's a promise."

Elmyra growled when his pelvis ground against her as he continued nuzzled the side of her neck. "Mmm…you taste as good as the first time I did this to you…we'll continue this later…that's a promise."

Elmyra growled when his tongue snaked out to trail across the soft skin below her left ear. Her knee came up before sharply shooting back, her hell contacting his shin.

She yanked out of his embrace and glared hard at him. "Don't touch me!" She hissed once more, her hands curled into tight little fists. "I'm not a whore and I don't love or even like you so you have no right to touch me like that!" She screamed as a wave of dizziness washed over her, causing her stomach to turn once more.

"Fraser to the lab!" Onika's voice bellowed through the PA system, causing Elmyra to jump slightly.

A sigh escaped Zade's lips as he glared at the hidden speaker. "That prick is always ruining my fun…" He turned to the older woman and tossed his head towards the door.

"Let's go." He said with a wink and gestured for her to go out first.

"Pervert…" Elmyra mumbled as she left her cell, holding the wall for support.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

I'm sorry…I had to break this chapter into two…so you're getting two for the price of one . Some of you will want to kill or severely injure me after the next chapter but just remember, if the authoress is injured or killed, she can't continue.

Edited 1/19/07

10/04/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	35. New Specimen

* * *

Chapter 35: New Specimens

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

Onika watched as the blond man escorted a woman a few years younger than himself into the lab. A slight grin traced his lips when the woman slapped his arm away and moved to lean against the wall.

"Leave us. I have a feeling that this young lady doesn't want you around, Zade."

Fraser narrowed his eyes at the scientist before leaving the lab. Elmyra sighed in relief but was still nervous at being alone with the scientist. She waited silently, her body rigid and guarded as Onika wrote something on the clipboard he was holding.

Hazel eyes looked up and met green as he shoved his pen into his pocket. "You are here until we get the tapes that we want and you'll be released unharmed. In the mean time, you have something I need."

Her eyes widened at the man before her. "What could I possibly have that you need?" She asked, trying to maintain her composure. "I don't have any information you need, Onika. Your men took the wrong person, if that's what you're looking for. I was just along for the ride."

He smiled once more as she fidgeted nervously across from him. "It's quite simple, my dear. First off, I'm going to have to perform a physical exam on you and take some blood. Then we'll go from there."

"Wh-what if I refuse?" She asked quietly.

"You can't refuse. If you don't cooperate, I'm sure Zade wouldn't mind coming in to help." He said, moving to the door to retrieve Zade.

"No!" Elmyra pleaded, her arm outstretched towards the hazel-eyed scientist. "Please don't. I'll cooperate with you, just don't let that man near me."

"You're a feisty one…" Onika said, watching her fist clench and release. "I won't call him…yet. Come with me."

Resigned and reluctant, she followed the professor deeper into the lab. She gasped when she saw the form of a teen boy strapped to a table. His body trembled violently as a watery looking green substance dripped from an IV bag, flowing down a tube and into his body.

"Why are you infusing that poor child with mako?!" She demanded as she rushed to the boy's side. She knew that she couldn't free the boy without knowing where the controls were to release him, so she did the only thing she could.

Her hand came to rest on the boys' forehead, feeling the heat being released from his feverish body. Glowing violet eyes opened and met her own emerald as Onika's voice reached her ears.

"Actually, it's not entirely mako, but there is mako in that mixture. If he didn't receive this light infusion, he probably would die and I can't lose my specimen yet. That will stabilize the cells in his body fully, but will not allow his strength to increase further, thus making him a bigger security risk."

"You poor boy…" She said, disgusted by what he was doing to the teen. Elmyra leaned next to the boy's ear as her fingers ran through his hair. "Don't worry, when my friends come to take me from here, you won't be left behind." She whispered in his ear

"Thank you…they…took me…I don't…want to be here…" He whispered in her ear as a tear fell down from his amethyst eyes.

Elmyra felt her heart clench for the young man as she turned back to the professor. "How can you do this to a child?" She asked, wiping away the tears.

"Its necessary to further my research." He said and as he saw her about to argue, he held up his hand, forestalling her words. "This topic is not up for discussion. Come with me." He took her by the arm and led her to a room. A set of hospital pajamas was removed from one of the cabinets and placed on the exam table.

"There is a bathroom through that door with a shower and you'll find soap, a towel, toothpaste and a toothbrush. You have ten minutes before I start with my exam." He said before walking out of the room.

Elmyra stared at the door for a moment, before shaking herself. She knew that there was nothing in the room for her to fight her way out with, so she resigned herself to grabbing the clothes and retreating to the bathroom. If she couldn't escape, at least she could wash that perverts touch from her skin.

.::-o-::.

The auburn haired woman emerged from the small bathroom a few minutes later. Her cheeks, neck and the soft skin of her now cloth covered breasts were now red from the vigorous scrubbing, but she did feel better.

The loose bottoms to her lab issued pajama's were secured around her hips by tying the drawstrings tightly, but she kept having to pull the neckline of the top back, to keep its v-neck from exposing too much of her cleavage. He dress was carefully folded, though in the back of her mind, she knew that she would never wear it again. Idly, she considered donating it to one of the charities so someone else could have it as she sat in a chair in the corner of the room, not wanting to get onto the exam table until she had to.

As she thought about the teen boy out in the lab, she didn't hear the soft knock on the door, but did look up with the Professor. She watched began to jot down something on his clipboard once more. He then reached into his pocket and removed the keys to the locked cabinet, removing veinipuncture supplies, blood vials, a blood pressure cuff and stethoscope.

"On the table please." He started. "The sooner we finish this portion, the sooner we can move to the next step."

With a sigh, Elmyra clasped her shaking hand stepped up on that booster step and sat on the exam table. She sat through him taking her blood pressure, temperature, many vials of blood and a sample of urine. After listening to the man mumble to himself as he listened to her heart and lungs, she watched he took his samples and left the room, mumbling something about returning soon.

.::-o-::.

An hour later, the brown haired man re-entered the room and thumbed through the papers. "You, my dear, are in perfect health. So now its time to progress to the next step. Come." He said and led her from the room and into another. This one differed from her exam room.

There was a lot more equipment, among one of which she recognized as an ultrasound machine. She turned to him and tilted her head to the side slightly. "Wh-what are you going to do?"

"Well my dear, in all truth, I need a few of your eggs."

"WHAT?!" She asked and backed away from him and into the wall. "NO!" She shrieked more out of surprise than fear, her arms wrapped tightly around her middle.

"I don't think you understand. You have no choice in this."

"It's my damn body!"

He moved towards her and quickly grabbed her arm, making her lay on the exam table. "We can do this one of two ways. You can allow me to sedate you so I can take the eggs pain free, or I can strap you down and do it while you're wide awake. Either way, it will happen no matter what."

Elmyra looked down to the floor as a few tears escaped from her eyes. Her body relaxed a bit, though she was still shaking as he lifted her shirt and lowered the waist of her pants. The ultrasound machine was switched on and the cold gel was squirted onto her flat stomach.

After running the transmitter over her stomach. He located her ovaries and looked at her organs with a critical eye. "Excellent." He said.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she watched him draw up a white liquid into a needle. "You won't feel a thing…" He said as he swabbed her arm and injected the tranquilizer into her vein.

Elmyra winced as the needle pierced her flesh and the fluid was pushed into her vein. Her body felt heavy and her eye drifted shut as darkness took her.

There was a knock at the door and Onika sighed before opening it. "What?"

"You still want me to take the kid back to the cell? His infusion is finished." The man on the other side asked.

"Yes. Take him back down and set up a second cot. I'll need to have her close while she recovers."

"Okay boss." The man said and closed the door.

.::-o-::.

Onika removed the needle from her abdomen and transferred the eggs into a petrie dish. He then placed them under a microscope and thirty minutes later, the cloned Jenova cells had been injected into the ova and were already rapidly multiplying.

"Zade!" He called to the man in the hall as he drew up the reversal for the tranquilizer. The clear liquid was injected into the vein in her arm as the blond entered.

"I'm done with her but I'll need to observe her. Take her into the room with my other specimen." Zade nodded and walked over to Elmyra. "Be careful with her when you pick her up and don't put any pressure on her stomach.

"When you're done, contact Shinra and arrange a trade." He saw Zade about to speak and held up his hand. "You will receive your injections up to stage two. When you return with the tapes, you'll receive the third.

Zade nodded before turning to Elmyra. The woman was easily lifted and he carried her from the room. He walked to the cell where his other specimen was being kept, and an armed guard opened the door.

The boy was still unconscious from his own treatment and supposedly would be for some time. He laid Elmyra on the cot and placed a bucket by her bed before leaving the cell. She would be awake soon and form what he had seen, she didn't react very well to tranquilizers.

He squatted near the cot, his eyes tracing across her form. His hand came up from his side and gently traveled across her stomach, remembering Onika's warning about that area. Zade moved in close and brushed his nose against her cheek before moving in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

.::-o-::.

'Wake up!' A familiar voice called to her within the darkness.

Elmyra felt the fog lifting from her mind as well as another wave of nausea that was beginning to build. As her body's control began to return and the numbness wore off, her eyes snapped open as kisses were being placed down the side of her neck and a hand was snaking beneath her pajama bottoms to rub at the soft skin of her thigh.

"Please…stop…" She cried as she weakly managed to pull his hand out of her bottoms. "Don't…touch me!"

"I told you we'd continue this…" The blond said, ignoring her as she scratched and slapped at him, never hard enough to cause him any pain in her drugged state. His hand then traveled up beneath her shirt and bra to caress her breast. A moan escaped his lips as he pulled away and saw the tear coursing down her cheeks.

'Wake up!!' the voice demanded again, confusing her as she continued to fight.

The lecherous smile he had once worn reappeared as his tongue trailed across her cheek, licking away the tear.

Elmyra's already pale face seemed paled further and she suddenly turned on her side, her stomach rebelled violently. Unfortunately for Zade, he was in the line of fire and before he could grab the bucket, his clothes became soiled with the entirety of her sickness.

Green eyes widened in horror, yet there was a sense of satisfaction in the back of her mind.

Zade's eyes darkened with fury as his hand came up. She closed her eyes tightly, prepared to take the blow, however it never came. A yelp caused her eyes to open just in time to see the blond fly backwards into the stone wall, knocking over a table and computer in the process.

Elmyra looked up to see the furious violet eyes of the teen boy glaring at Zade. He was still shaking from his treatment, but his fists were tightly clenched in preparation to defend her as the guard rushed into the cell, his weapon pointed at the boy.

Zade climbed to his feet. "You little shit! I'll kill you!" He bellowed but froze when he heard a voice from above at the same moment the boy collapsed, his collar flaring to life.

"FRASER! You will not touch my specimen! You got what you deserved!" Onika yelled through the intercom as he watched through the thick glass. "Leave that cell immediately and do as I told you…NOW!"

Zade glared at Onika, his hand reaching to his back trying to press away the pain caused by being tossed into the wall. His eyes then traveled to the boy who was now panting on the cold concrete floor. With a growl of anger, he growled and grabbed the armed guard dragging him outside of the cell and slamming the door shut.

.::-o-::.

Elmyra jumped when the door slammed before pushing herself off the cot. She winced as pain throbbed in her lower abdomen, but ignored it as she knelt at the boy's side. She rolled him onto his back and watched as his eyes fluttered open.

"Are you okay?" She asked, pushing his long black hair away from his face.

"…Yeah…I'm use…to it." He panted before pushing himself into a sitting position. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked shyly.

Elmyra shook her head, and wrapped her arm around her middle. "No…I'm fine." She said a bit sadly. "Nothing a scalding hot shower can't take care of."

The sat next to each other for a moment, recovering for what they had just gone through until the sound of his voice broke the silence. "I heard someone…they told me to wake up…" He started. "and you were crying…"

The auburn haired woman's eyebrows rose at learning that he too had heard the voice, however she shook that though away. She reached over and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you for stopping him. You're quite brave." She said giving him a small smile. "My name is Elmyra, what's yours?"

"I'm Yoshi and you don't have to thank me Miss Elmyra. He had no right to touch you like that." The teen said firmly, his hand clenching and releasing before he began to whisper. "And until your friends come to save you, that man wont touch you again."

She nodded with a small smile and looked over to him as he closed his eyes. "Why are you in a place like this? How long have you been here?"

A sigh escaped Yoshi's lips as he drew his knees up to his chest. "I was working at Fort Condor…It's the only place I could find work and I've been here for a few weeks…but it seems like longer."

"How old are you Yoshi?" She asked.

"I'll be fourteen in a few months. My father died a couple months after Midgar was destroyed. We came from Wutai so that my father could help take care of the injured…but he was killed in a car accident. I don't have any other family so I've been living on my own." He said with a bit of sadness tinting his voice.

Elmyra wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "I'm sorry Yoshi…" She said.

The boy gave her a half smile. "Don't be sorry…I know my father loved me and he's with my mom now."

The pair continued to talk quietly about his family and she spoke of Aeris. After a while, she started to feel ill once more and Yoshi didn't fail to notice. "You need to rest." He pushed himself to his feet and helped her over to his bunk. "Rest Miss Elmyra, I'll make sure he doesn't touch you while you sleep…your friends will come and save you soon."

Elmyra smiled and placed her hand on his arm. "Yoshi, I wont leave you behind and when we're out of this place, I'll help you and I'm sure my friends will as well. You'll be able to live the life of an average kid your age." She said before lying back on the bunk.

From beneath a curtain of dark hair, the woman could see the violet glow of the boy's eyes. "I wish that were true Miss Elmyra, but after all the injections and tests, I don't think I'll ever feel 'average.'" He said quietly, a weary smile on his lips before his eyes closed.

Elmyra wanted to comfort him further, but the effects of the tranquilizer made itself know once again with a vengeance, pushing her into unconsciousness.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

DON'T KILL ME! –hides behind Vincent and casts big guard, barrier and mbarrier- Poor Elmyra but you see she's okay now because she's with Yoshi. Yes, Zade is a pervert, but he'll get what's coming to him…eventually.

You know, fan fic. Net has been acting really stupid as of late because of all their 'modifications', so as I was looking at the chapter 31 reviews, I was surprised at all the reviews I didn't get in my email.

BTW, I am looking for two things….

First, I need someone who speaks excellent/fluent Japanese can translate something for later in the story. That person will get credit of course and I would really appreciate it

Second, I also want to find an artist to do a few drawings for this fic. There is one picture in particular that I want to have drawn but I have no artistic talent. I will give more info if someone contacts me.

o-o-o-o Reviewer Notes o-o-o-o

StrifeYo: They will crack…eventually –cackles evilly- I really can't wait til I get to that part.

CrP/Cv: I'm soo glad that I'm still keeping up to the expectations of my readers. I only hope that I continue to -send G-string clad Sephy to visit-

Lady Aqua Gemini: Awww thank you!! I will try my hardest to get another update up soon!

Wrath: I don't mind as long as its not for profit of course :3, but just so you know, in my ms word, its over 300 pgs long. Thanks for the kind words!!

Shikaku: I will! I will!!

Nawat: Thanks!! I hope the two that I posted today are good enough for now :-D

Eerian: -tackles- I'm glad you're okay now my dear and I've been loving your interludes. I already have an idea for my tseng/Elena, but I can't get to it for a while. I would LOVE to see what you come up with!! Sends Tseng with lots of chocolates

Sorelliena: I did! I did! I hope to have another up soon. :-D I'm still thinking of some devious torture for Weston –clones Vincent and sends him for a long visit-

RayZor: Y2K!!! I haven't been around ff to read fics much lately, but I will definitely be catching up on your fics.

Okami no Hanyou: I know! -grimaces- I'm trying to go through and edit everything but you know how that is, actually making time to do it. I'm glad my story rocks your ass though! Hmm…that would be an interesting thing to see…

Ameriowolf: Hey! Long time, no see! They deleted your account?! Why?! I hate the admins here! If they would just bring back the damn nc-17 rating, they wouldn't have to waste so much time deleting accounts! -growls- that really pisses me off! I'm glad you liked the updates and I hope I continue to please.

Cattibrie393: Thankies!

Shadow Reaver: Thank you SR! like with RayZor, I haven't been able to visit your pf or your stories, but I took vacation time soon and I'll be catching up on my reading then :-D

JessiD: Aww, I'm glad that you got the chance though I hope you enjoyed these two chappies

Glamrockbloodbath: Aww -gets teary eyed- I'm glad you loved those scenes…those were my favorite to write. I have the outline for the next 2 chapters done, but I just have to get my ideas out on paper.

Yeyana Valentine: -swims to the surface of all the Vincent and Yuffie plushies- Thank you!! I'd love to get a Reno! Did I earn one this time?

Torahiko: TORA!! –Yuffie and ezzy look down at a very exhausted yet happy Reno- I know, I know, I was naughty for not letting them kiss, but I soo want to! -restrains her fingers from putting a kiss scene in the an's to sate her need-

A fire inside girl: I wish they kissed…I mean really kiss…the full on liplock that leaves your knees all jelly-like, but that will come later -wink-

Kidbuxx: Thanks! I know…I'm putting my barricades up as we speak in preparation of that…

Emri: I wanna write a children's book…I haven't put any ideas down on paper, but maybe soon I'll start brain storming -gives cookies- and nope, the end chapters are still a bit away…

Shadowbeaw: -returns to the couch and sits with Sephy, Ange and Vinnie- I'm glad you loved it my dear! I know this chapter probably pissed you off, but you know I'll make it all better eventually. Thanks for everything dear! Oh and how was the lap dance?

Schizo tmd: I know, old computers suck, but we gotta deal with em. I feel yer pain man!! –gives a new compuer and a sledgehammer for the old-

Banana peel: LOL! I got it and I'm glad your enjoying it!

Lone Gunmen: LOL! I missed ya too! I love getting your reviews. I'm glad that my work has stayed up to my norm and I hope it continues. I hope you enjoyed these two chaps!!

Porcella nox-noctis: Ya know dear, I love your reviews! Especially for TCOD…they really make me want to keep writing. As promised, here are the updates. They would have been up on Monday or Tuesday, but we've been having lightning storms and I haven't had much time to get on and stay on to type til today. –Gives another Hatori plush along with a Vincent plushie-

Lorok: lol, thanks. The blurbs are just my inner insanity leaking out from where I have it locked within my mind, leaking into my fingers:-D

Thanks for all the great reviews and if you have any sort of torture you want Vince to inflict upon Weston, let me know!! If I work them in, I'll give you props in the chapter.

Ezzy

Disclaimer: me no own.

10/04/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	36. Going Alone

* * *

Chapter 36: Going Alone

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

The gunman glared at the man that sat before him then glared at the blood that Weston had spit on his cloak. Despite the methods that he had used so far, he had only been able to extract a minimal amount of useful information and the man remained defiant. He knew that this was getting him nowhere and he would have to resort to more 'unique' tactics. If time had not been a factor, the gunman would have simply taken his time to get what he wanted.

Vincent sighed. He wanted nothing more than to be done with this whole affair and have the emerald-eyed woman back at home. It already seemed as if he had been away from the Nibelheim mansion he shared with his little ninja for far too long as it was, even though it had only been a few days.

This feeling was something he was use to, however. During his time with the Turks, the interrogations were the worst part. It always felt very draining on him, emotionally and physically.

Many would think that as a Turk, an assassin that worked exclusively doing the dirty work for Shinra, would have no problem with all the aspects of the job. However, there was a great difference between killing someone and torturing someone. Neither was something that he enjoyed, but it was something he was good at. If he had a choice, he'd rather simply kill the person and be done with them, but in his position, refusing orders was not an option. The simple fact that he could put on his emotionless mask and block out the reality of what he was doing to another living being, earned him the title of being one of the most ruthless and accomplished Turks of all time…but now, he wasn't the same person he was back then.

_**'Come on, Vincent! I can get the information!**_' Chaos said within the gunman's head. '_**The sooner we get that information, we can get this over with.'**_

_'Very well.'_ He stepped into the shadows and allowed his demon to transform his body. The familiar wash of disassociation clouded his mind as his consciousness was pushed aside. Skin rippled and turned ebony and what was one pale and smooth, turned leathery and tough. Wings unfolded and stretched as a wicked grin traced the lips of the demon know as Chaos.

.::-o-::.

"Son of a bitch…" Weston Martin mumbled as he blinked, trying to clear his vision of the blood that dripping into his eye from a cut on his forehead. The nearly undetectable sound of three footsteps caught his attention before everything but the sound of his breathing came to a halt in the room. The man who had just been standing before had melted into the shadows.

Despite his defiance, his heart was thumping wildly within his chest and the pain from the various wounds inflicted upon him as the crimson-eyed man questioned him, were throbbing painfully. 'This man is a ruthless bastard…' He though as he coughed as the coppery taste of blood filed his mouth once more and was promptly spit onto the concrete floor. As he was regaining his breath, a voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere at once sent an icy chill down his spine.

The voice wasn't the same one that had been questioning him only minutes before.

"Have you decided on if you're going to cooperate with me?"

"Fuck off…" The restrained man grunted as he tried to ease the pain in his aching ribs.

"Well since _**we've**_ grown tired of this game," The voice said in a falsely causal tone. "I've decided that I will get the information."

"What are you, a damn schizo?!" Weston asked with a harsh bark of laughter.

Chaos' eyes flared within the darkness, catching the man's attention. "I'll let you decide that for yourself…" The demon growled before stepping forward, the sound of his long claws on his feet was heard on the tiled floor. He could feel the fear in the man before him grow ten fold and lethal fangs were exposed as a feral smirk traced his lips when he stepped into the light.

Weston's eyes widened and he struggled with renewed vigor when he saw the demon that stood before him. "What the hell?! By the gods, what in the fuck are you!?" He screamed as Chaos drew closer.

The demon said nothing, only lifted a single clawed fighter and let out a dark chuckle when the digit burst into flames. "You're going to tell me what I need to know. With each question you refuse to answer, you will suffer the consequences. Are we clear?"

The man continued to struggle but never answered the demon's question. Chaos reached forward and grasped Weston's arm in his vise like grip. At that same moment, he pushed the gunman's consciousness deeper within their shared mind and received no struggles from his host. The flame engulfed finger moved closer and closer to the man's arm before the sharp tip pierced the soft flesh, and was immediately removed.

Weston looked down to his arm with wide-eyed terror and began to scream as a burning sensation traveled along every vein and nerve within his body. The burning entered his chest and the air was knocked from his lungs as his heart also felt as if it had been run through by flaming needles.

Chaos watched as the man screamed in agony while the pinprick wound slowly increased in size and a smirk traced the demon's lips. After several long minutes, the man's screams died and his whole body sagged as ragged pants escaped his lips, but the hole within the mans arm remained, smoking lightly as if cauterized by intense heat.

"I told you that if you didn't answer my questions, the consequences would be severe. That was only a minute taste of the sulfur toxin that is released from my claws…if I give you a large enough dose, your whole body will be consumed but the very fires of hell itself. You will feel every cell in your body consumed before you miserable existence comes to an end." The demon snarled as the tears of pain rolled down the captive man's cheeks. "You've raped, killed and beat innocents…this is only a taste of the pain you caused them."

Chaos had seen the things that this man had been convicted and accused of, and it disgusted him. Yes, he was a demon and had done many things that humans' would consider horrible, but he would never have lowered himself to do half of the things that this man had.

"Now, lets see if we can get some of my questions answered, shall we?" The demon said, his tone returned to the causal one he had used before.

The man gasped and panted from the pain as he lifted his eyes to meet those of the demon. Hesitantly, he nodded. The pain from his wound and the stinging sensation in his body was still present, but nowhere near as painful as it was before.

Chaos gave a slight tilt of his head when the man nodded in response to his answer. Long clawed nails tapped on the floor as he approached the man and the demon grinned when he saw the man flinch in an attempt to get away, but no harm would come to him this time. The demon spit on the wound, causing it to foam over.

Weston opened his mouth to protest, but it was cut short when he felt a wave of relief wash through him. He slumped in the seat and stared at his arm. The foaming soon stopped and his eyes widened when he saw his arm. There was a horrible round scar where his wound once had been charred and weeping flesh.

"I can cause you pain, and I can stop your pain. It all depends on you. How many men were in the facility when you left?"

"…T-there…there were twenty men… not including Onika and…. Fraser. He had already…recruited more, but they hadn't been brought in yet..."

"There. That wasn't so bad…" The ebony skinned demon said, belittling the man before continuing his questioning.

"Where is the base?"

Weston looked up to Chaos with pleading eyes. "Please…I can't tell you that…"

"Sorry…wrong answer." Two sharp claws were inserted into the restrained man's flesh and dragged them neatly down, creating one-inch cuts.

.::-o-::.

Screams of agony reached the ears of the two guards at the end of the hall. One man shuddered as the other paled at the sheer intensity behind the cries. For a moment they felt sorry for the man who was being interrogated by the man known as Vincent Valentine, but any pity they felt quickly vanished. They too had read the wrap sheet of crimes that the man had committed.

.::-o-::.

Vincent adjusted his cloak and looked back at the man who was now unconscious and strapped to the chair. He held no sympathy for the man and would not allow himself to feel sorry for the torture he and his demon had just dealt upon the man. Unlike all of his previous interrogations, this one would not profit Shinra. This would save the life of one of his own.

He walked out of the door, leaving it open as he turned to the two guards that stood outside of his interrogation room. "I am finished with him. Take him to a cell in the medical wing and restrain him before he regains consciousness. Do not allow anyone to treat him unless he is restrained."

"Yes sir!" They said and saluted the man and moved quickly into the room. He started down the hallway just as Reno and Barret came from their own room where Dean Jeter's pitiful whimpers and moans of pain reached his ears.

"Did ya get somethin' on Myra?" Barret asked in a hopeful tone though the weariness and stress was still obvious by the look in his eyes and the lines that now were more pronounced on his face.

"Yes. We have much to discuss." The Turk and the gun-armed man nodded as Reno pulled out his PHS to inform Reeve while Vincent pulled out his own and dropped behind his two comrades.

Vincent pushed the green button on his communicator and waited the moment it took for the familiar voice to come on the line.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie's voice came over the line. "Did you find anything out?" She asked as the sound of rushing wind reached her ears.

"Yes. We are on our way back to the conference room. Where are you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing almost imperceptivity at the saddened tone of her voice.

There was a shuffling sound for a moment before the ninja was able to speak once more. "I was on the roof, but now I'm on my way back. I'll call Cloud and Teef. We'll meet you there."

"Very well. I will see you soon."

"Bye Vinnie."

.::-o-::.

Avalanche, the Turks and Amon Lindh and Jessu Dojima sat at a table headed by the Shinra President himself as Vincent relayed the information given to him by his prisoner. The interrogations that had been done by the Turks and Barret had given them valuable information concerning the security of the base, the names of some of the men who were in the facility, and the names of three more former Shinra employees whom, while their crimes against the company were not as serious as Dean Jeters', were promptly arrested by Amon's men as soon as they got the names.

Currently, all the attention in the room was focused on the claret-eyed former Turk.

"…Weston Martin has also given me information about one of Onika's prisoners and it is…disturbing to say the least." He said and though his tone and face remained relatively blank, Yuffie could see the anger in his eyes. "On their way back from a supply raid, they captured a young boy around the age of 12-14 and currently, he is being used as a guinea pig for Onika's Jenova and mako infusion."

Curses of anger and frustration were heard from the men in the room while the women wore looks of horror mixed with barely contained anger. Yuffie shook her head and clenched her fist. "No." She said firmly, gaining glances from everyone who sat at the table. "It wont happen again…" The Wutain's gray eyes flashed and she saw her stoic gunman nod in agreement before her eyes slipped closed. Memories of the look that Sephiroth had upon his death filtered into her mind.

Yuffie didn't want to see another person turned into what Sephiroth had become. She didn't want them to have to kill yet another person who had been wronged by madmen and this boy…he was too young to have to face the insanity, pain and horrors that would come with the full Jenova/Mako integration.

Though she could hear every word that Vincent was saying, her mind went to Elmyra's current situation. Was she okay? If Onika was doing those 'experiments' of his on a kid, what could he be doing to her? She remembered what Aeris had once told her about how Hojo tried to make her and Red mate and his twisted comments on the experiments he wanted to do to her made her ill.

She couldn't stand it…Her mind, heart and body were in conflict and she didn't know what to do. Yuffie felt a deep sense of guilt at even suggesting the trip to retrieve the material. It was necessary, but if she had kept her mouth shut, or maybe said something about the dangers that Elmyra would possibly face, the kind-hearted woman would still be safe.

Yuffie's thoughts came to a stop when the ringing of a PHS cut off Vincent's voice.

Reno reached into the pockets of his suit, searching for a moment before he pulled the device out. He looked at the id screen and quickly reached for a pen and paper. He remained silent, his lips holding a small smirk as he wrote down a series of numbers. Elena looked over at what he was writing and the tension of listening to what Vincent had to say, lessened a bit.

She hooked her laptop up to two cords coming from the center of the table and watches as a wall screen popped up with a map. Fingers danced across the keyboard fluidly and after a moment, coordinates on a map popped up, designated by three blue x's and a single red one.

"The tracking team is holding positions a few miles North of what appears to be Onika's base." Reno said, grabbing the laser pointer off of the table and pointing to the three blue marks. "They've been unable to get close enough to get into the base but the men they were tracking did indeed go into this location." He moved the laser to the red one

"So the general area that Weston gave was correct." Vincent stated, having previously thought that his prisoner had given him false information simply to make the pain stop.

"Yup, the base is located in the Mythril Mountain Range, not far from Fort Condor. We can make our move…"

That's what they had been waiting for. The commanders of the Shinra guard and Soldier immediately began making orders for their men to mobilize as Barret slumped in his chair in relief.

.::-o-::.

Vincent reclaimed his seat next to the young ninja and could feel the distress radiating off her in intense waves. A sense of déjà vu washed over him as he took in her posture. Her eyes were focused on her hand, which were folded on the tabletop, unseeing; exactly how he remembered her sitting in the boardroom of the Highwind as they made their way to Cosmo Canyon.

The room was buzzing with activity as plans were made and orders were given. The gunman knew that their presence at the moment wouldn't be missed, so he made his move.

Yuffie looked up with a curious look in her eyes as she felt a warm, gloved hand come to rest on her shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze. Claret eyes darted over to the door and Yuffie nodded in understanding before standing and taking paper that had been placed on the tabletop before her by one of the guards that had been helping with the image and coordinates on the screen. It was quickly folded and placed in her pocket before she followed the gunman out of the boardroom.

Vincent led her down the hall and into an empty and dimly lit boardroom. He moved over to the large window on the far end of the room and looked out at the sight. Unlike the other room, this one gave a view of the city of Junon instead of the harbor and small residential and fishing area of lower Junon.

"Tell me…" He said quietly.

Yuffie was quiet for a moment, then moved to the table and sat heavily in on of the chairs. Her arm became folded on the table and her head came to rest heavily on them.

"This is all my fault."

The gunman's head tilted curiously. "How so?"

"Don't you see?" Her voice continued quietly, but with no bitterness in her tone, only sadness. "If I had never brought up the white material, we would have never gone to the Forgotten City. We would have never been at Icicle inn when Fraser and his men raided the Gast home, and Elmyra would still be here with Barret and Marlene." She paused trying to clear her voice, which was becoming thick with emotion. "You…you wouldn't have had to interrogate anyone ever again if I hadn't brought any of this up…"

"Yuffie-"

"Wait…I'm not done yet." Pained gray eyes met his beautiful crimson. "I feel horrible for all of this! Elmyra is facing a madman…you…you have to go through all of this again. Its like I'm making you backslide into this life again...and I know that it's probably bringing less that pleasant memories of the past for you."

Even in the dimly it room, Vincent could see the tears sliding down her cheek and onto the tabletop below. His heart clenched in his chest as he moved over to her side and took the seat next to her. Mentally, he felt a wave of anxiety and nervousness wash over him, but he quickly pushed it aside as he reached over and pulled Yuffie's tiny form into his lap. His arms wrapped loosely around her waist as she wrapped her small arms around him and buried her face in his cloak. Silent tears dripped into the fabric of his cloak, causing him to hold her just a bit tighter.

"Yuffie…this isn't your fault. If you hadn't suggested that we find the material, we wouldn't have it in our possession and who knows what Onika and Fraser would try to do with it. They would have been able to continue the infusions unhindered and with that many Jenova enhanced criminals, the loss of innocent lives would have been great.

"From what I learned from Weston Martin, the infusion studies have been going on for months. It was only a matter of time that the experiments would have started anyway." He said in his quiet, soothing tenor.

"Yeah but now Elmyra…and the boy-" Her words were cut off when a finger was brought to her lips.

"Its not your fault. We will get Elmyra back and help this boy as well." He said in a firm, confident tone. He wouldn't allow another to suffer in the way that his former love's son had. "They'll both get any treatment they may need as soon as we get there."

Yuffie sniffled softly as her tears slowed, then finally ceased. She thought about what he said, but simply couldn't help the feeling of guilt that wouldn't leave her. As she sat in his arms for a few more moments, a plan formed in her mind.

"Thank you Vincent…" She said softly and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She stood and looked down at him as he rose, not failing to notice the faint blush that stained his pale cheeks.

"None are needed." He brought his hand up and brushed it against her cheek, inwardly smiling at the blush on her cheeks that matched his own. "Are you ready to go back?"

"You go ahead…I'll meet you there in a little while. I just need a few minutes to think, 'kay Vinnie?" She asked sounding a little more like her usual self. The gunman nodded and left her in the room, closing the door softly behind him as he did so.

Once the door had closed and the sound of his footsteps faded, she turned back to the table. The little ninja reached into her pocket and pulled out the paper, unfolding it and laying on the table. She studied the map intently and grabbed a pen off the table, scribbling down notes swiftly. She then searched around the room and found a blank piece of paper.

She wrote a note to her friends, and folded it before writing 'from Yuffie' on the front. She placed it in the center of the table, where it wouldn't be missed before making her way from the room.

The gray-eyed ninja remained calm and seemingly relaxed as she made her way out of the Shinra building so that she wouldn't arouse any suspicion from the employees of the company. Once outside, she ran the distance to the Highwind and to her quarters.

Dark clothing was donned and a pack was filled with supplies before she checked her weapon. Materia was carefully noted both in her Minerva band and within the notches of the weapon she had been given on her birthday, the Masara. The necklace with the Leviathan materia that had been given to her by Cloud and Tifa was tucked into her shirt before she tied the black protective ribbon in her hair.

Yuffie took a moment to grab yet another sheet of paper and began writing. She was soon done, knowing that time was of the essence. The letter didn't say half the things she wanted to say, but it was an apology nonetheless.

She walked to Vincent's room and placed the note on his bed, taking a moment to glance around the spartan quarters. A soft smile graced her lips before she left the room and moved to the stables. A few minutes later, a blur of gold and black darted from the airship and out of the town towards Fort Condor. Yuffie reached into her pocket as her beautiful gold, Kira darted across the plains outside of Junon. She pulled out her PHS and turned the ringer off after a moment of hesitation and focused her attention on her goal.

Barret would soon be reunited with the woman who had come to feel at home at his side.

.::-o-::.

Vincent sat at the table in the boardroom and looked towards the door. It had been twenty minutes and still, no Yuffie. He was about to get up and go to her, when a woman came rushing into the room.

"Mr. President! A man named Zade Fraser is demanding to speak with you!" She said and watched as the normally gentle and kind president's face hardened.

"I'll take it."

Vincent gripped the armrest of his chair as Chaos' consciousness shifted within his mind.

'_**Something isn't right…'**_ Chaos grumbled.

An ominous feeling was shared between the two beings, but it was unclear as to what exactly causing it. He had to stay for now, but as soon as the conversation with Fraser was over, he would seek out a certain Wutain princess that had yet to return.

o-o-Author's notes-o-o

No, sorry to disappoint you, but this story ain't dead. I've been working through a serious case of writers block, but I think I got a little flow back. Trying to come up with some sort of demon torture isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world either.

Chaos: -grins- but I still had fun…

Ez: I know, and they deserved it for working with those who took Elmyra!

Chaos: -nods happily before going off to torment Vincent-

I recently started a new job as well. It has not been easy because I've been exhausted. I have to get up between 3:30-4:00am in order to be at work a few minutes before five. The hours suck for right now, but when I'm done with my training, I can choose another shift (thank gods). I get off at 1:30 and come home…and usually crash, so though I think about this story and others at work, I'm just way too tired to do anything productive when I get home. Not to mention that my computer got another nasty virus and so after reinstalling windows and Norton antivirus SIX times, I finally said fuck it and did a hard drive self-destruct, reinstalled windows and this time I have McAfee antivirus… (cant wait until I get another computer…)

I have a pretty good thought of how the next few scenes will play out, so I'm writing those down as soon as I get done with this. I also have to do my updates for TCOD and ML. I know that I said it before, but I will NEVER abandon my stories.

I want to thank everyone for their support as of late, and sticks tongue out for those one or two flames I got in my email. I really only have one thing to say to flamers…

BITE ME.

I don't care what you think about my other stories or this one, I have people who actually enjoy reading my stories. I'm not going to bow to your bitching and moaning when I have the support of a group of people who are absolutely wonderful to me. I love them all for all of their support and its people like you who I BET give AWESOME reviews to these dumb ass 'RANDOMNESS' and 'INSANITY' stories that have been popping up on all of the fanfiction sites as of late.

Let me also say that Cloud would never…'mate' with a chocobo nor would Auron 'mate' with a fricken fiend. I'm pretty much open to any type of fics, I read darkfics, hentai stories and yaoi (hell, I write it with my angey and pypy), but stories that do pairings like this just to get a laugh because of their warped sense of humor/eroticism, simply piss me off.

-clears throat, grins and blushes- well, now that that's taken care of, thank you all for your patience and I really hope that I can get another chapter out soon.

Thank you to Pyrobaka, Pingy, and DFN (darkflowerneko) for reading over the first part of this chapter, it really helped me out a lot.

Also, Eternalstar, I'll try to get to you about the fanart sometime this week. I really apologize for not getting back to you about it and I hope the offer still stands. -Passes out yummy cookies to all the reviewers and hands plushies to Eternal star, pyro, pingy and dfn-

Love ya all!

Ezzy

-hugs sephy2021 tight- I missed ya man!

Ps. Oh yeah, if you want to check out some of the more…naughty stories that I collaborated with Shadowbeaw (and pyrobaka on one fic) with, go to aff and they're under the name Pyroangelez. Be warned that all of them are yaoi, but the ff8 story will have our cute little Selphie joining in on the action as well –gives a naughty grin-

The fandoms we write in on that site are, KH, FF7 & 8, Samurai Champloo, Peacemaker Kurogane…and coming soon will be fics from Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemistand Inuyasha as well as a KH/FF7 crossover fic called Firemen and FF9/FF7/DNAngel Crossover fic that has yet to be named.

(There is a KH/FF7/Ocx2 fic that I wrote with Pyrobaka called 'Mermen' that is available upon request. It hasn't been posted yet, because we have yet to figure if we will change it to fit into a category on aff.)

Thanks again...I'm really going this time! –grabs Chaos and runs away-

10/04/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	37. She's Gone

* * *

Chapter 37: She's Gone

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

The tips of golden claws dug into the leather of the armrest, creating three perfectly round puncture wounds in the leather. The negotiations call that Reeve was currently on had been going for nearly an hour while everyone present listened closely to the negotiations. Like Yuffie, while Vincent was paying listening to what was being said, his mind was running wild. With every minute that passed without Wutain princess not walking through that door, Chaos grew more unsettled and his worry grew.

"…Then we have an agreement?" Zade's voice came through the speakerphone, sounding irritatingly confident. It was those words that captured Vincent's full attention.

"Yes…its agreed. The meeting will take place in forty-eight hours. If the hostage is harmed in any way, you will pay, Fraser."

An ominous chuckle came through the phone before the line disconnected. As soon as the dial tone was heard, Vincent stood and strode from the room as conversation in the room picked up in volume. Tifa, who had also noticed that Yuffie never returned, got up and followed the crimson-eyed man from the room. She looked to the right and saw Vincent disappear into a room down the hall. She walked quickly down the hall entered to same room only to find Vincent lifting a piece of paper from the table. She remained quiet and watched as he read the words. Then she heard something she rarely ever heard from the stoic gunman.

"Shit!" He murmured harshly under his breath.

"What's wrong, Vincent? Where's Yuffie?"

The gunman handed her the note. "I'm going back to the ship to see if she has already departed." He said without any other explanation before striding quickly out of the room

Tifa looked down to the letter she now held in her hands and began to read the rapid, yet neat scrawl in blue ink.

_Guys_

_I'm really sorry but I can't wait any longer. It's my fault that we even went to retrieve the materia. Elmyra would still be safe if it wasn't for me. _

_I've gone ahead. Don't worry, I have a plan. We'll see you when you get there._

_Yuffie _

Worry coursed through Tifa's body, causing her to let out a murmured curse herself. She pulled the door open and ran back to the boardroom. 'Damnit Yuffie…you better not get hurt.' She said to herself as she entered the room.

All eyes locked on her as she entered the room clutching the note. Reeve turned to her and looked up with concerned green eyes. "What's wrong Tifa?"

"Yuffie's gone." She said and handed him the note.

.::-o-::.

Vincent threw the door open to her quarters on the Highwind, only to find them empty. He looked in the drawer when she usually kept her materia only to find it gone. The pack that had once found its resting place in the corner was also missing.

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he turned and left her room, heading for the chocobo stable. 'I shouldn't have left her! I knew she was going to try something like this!' He berated himself.

A wave of sympathy was felt from his demon, but there were no words. He knew that Chaos felt the guilt just as strongly for not acting and going to find the little ninja. They should have followed their gut and sought out the girl before she had a chance to do something as dangerous as going into enemy territory alone.

Claret eyes started at the two male chocobos as they warked happily, not minding that their companion, Kira, was no longer there with them. She had taken the fastest of the three birds and with an hour's head start, he knew that more than likely, they would not catch up to her. Yuffie was gone and he was going to find her.

Vincent prepared to saddle one of the males, when the ship roared to life. He came out of the stable area to see twenty Soldiers, all armed to the teeth, following Dojima and Lindh. Avalanche approached him as the ship lifted off, causing a few of the people who now milled about, to stumble slightly.

Cloud moved forward, his expression concerned yet determined. "We're heading out. The rest of the troops will arrive about an hour after we do. Cid and the engineers have launched the UTRV. We also tried tracking Yuffie by her PHS, but it seems as though she turned it off so we cant' track it."

Cid nodded as he patted his chest, looking for the pack of cigarettes that were no longer there. "We'll be landin' near the chocobo ranch if the UTRV doesn't pick up any heat signatures in the mountains near there. We don't want them to see us landin' and we're heading to the briefing room now.."

Vincent gave a slight nod of his head before leaving the area without words and heading towards the briefing room so that they could get things over with. He did not notice the brown eyes of the gun-armed man watching him as he turned and entered the boardroom with Dojima and Lindh following behind.

.::-o-::.

Voices were heard plotting and marks were made upon the map on the wall. He watched and retained the info that was shared and the strategies that were planned, but offered no input. They were doing fine planning without him and currently, his mind was occupied by other things.

He was angry. It wasn't just at Yuffie for going off alone, but he was angry with himself as well. He knew that she was going to do this. He shouldn't have pushed away that gut feeling that he and Chaos had felt. He could have stopped her if he had only gone back to the room and brought her with him or stayed by her side until she felt like coming back.

The fact that she had gone alone, putting herself in danger, upset him as well. The thought that she could be captured and placed in Onika's hands truly did frighten him. It was bad enough that Elmyra was at the mercy of the scientist, but to have two women he knew and cared about possibly being experimented on…it made him physically ill.

What if Onika decided to make Yuffie his next Jenova experiment? What if she ended up suffering from the madness like Sephiroth did? Or even became some kind of puppet like Cloud?

Vincent stood and strode from the room. He knew that the meeting was drawing to a close and there was nothing else he needed to hear. As he moved to the deck, the thoughts that raced through his mind cause him to break out in a cold sweat. The gunman pulled his glove off his sweating palm, stuffing it into his pocket before turning to stare at the spot when he and his little ninja had shared dinner the night before going to fight Sephiroth.

He slowly moved over to the spot before leaning against the wall and sliding down to sit on the ground. His head dipped as he tried to calm himself, taking in the cool crisp air that whipped his hair wildly around him.

'_**She'll be fine Vincent.'**_ Chaos spoke within his mind; sounding like the demon was trying to convince himself as well. Vincent sighed just as the door to the bridge opened, but didn't look to see who it was.

Barret looked to Vincent before looking out as the land passed below. He stood for a moment, collecting his thoughts before his deep baritone cut through the sound of the rushing wind.

"Ya know, I was going to talk to Yuffie after the meetin' in Junon. I was gonna tell her that me and Myra talked about what could happen. She knew that there was a chance, though it was a small one, that something dangerous could happen. I know that we will get them back, and _WHEN_ we get them back, I plan on yankin' that scrawny ninja to the side and we're gonna have a long talk 'bout her runnin' off like this. She thinks she caused this, but dat it ain't.

"_When_ she we get her back, I plan on knockin' some since in dat girl's head." The brown-eyed man said firmly before heading to the door.

"She'll be fine Vincent."

With that, the door closed once more as Barret left the deck. Vincent appreciated the words, but he still was worried. After a few more moments, he pushed himself to his feet and left the deck, heading back to his quarters.

.::-o-::.

The metal digits of his golden claw wrapped around the knob before he slipped inside, locking the door behind himself. The crimson cloak he wore was discarded on the chair near the desk, and it was then that he saw the note with his name on it, resting on the bed. The note was carefully plucked from its resting spot, as if it would disintegrate at his very touch. Vincent sat heavily on the mattress before unfolding the letter and reading his little ninja's words.

_Dear Vincent,_

_I know that you're probably not very happy with me right now, and you have every reason to be upset. I lied to you about coming back to the boardroom, but I just couldn't…I needed to go…I'm sorry. Listen to me…you've done so much for me and how do I repay you, I lie to you…_

_I can only hope that you can forgive me. _

Please don't worry about me Vince. I promise I'll be careful and you will be seeing me again soon, plus I promised to help you start over. That's a promise that I am not willing to break.

_I'll see you soon,_

_Yuffie Kisaragi_

_PS: I know you're sitting there worrying…don't! I'm the great ninja Yuffie!_

Vincent refolded the not and tucked it into his pocket. The gunman lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, praying that the ninja didn't get herself hurt out there on her own.

o-o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? I thank you all for stickin' with me through this. I punished myself today…I downloaded 10 episodes of Air and Episode 54 of bleach and wouldn't let myself watch them until I got this chapter done. Not only did I get this done, I got half of the next chapter planned out as well as the planning for the next chapter for The Cousin of Death and half of My Light.

This is the only day that I've been able to get anything done. I've been wanting to work on my stories, but I've been tired and my weekend is now on Friday and Sat so that kinda throws me off too.

Anyway, I picked up quiet a few new readers this time around! I love you all and would like to thank you all for each and every review that I've gotten. Your support is what inspires me to write more. It makes be want to push away the exhaustion and write. You should see me at work. I'll have my pencil, and get 2-3 words written before a call comes in and I have to stop. At my breaks, on my lunch, I've been sitting there and writing; jotting down ideas and stuff for my stories. My team leader said he has never seen me without my blue folder, pencil and clipboard. :3

I am working hard to get to the end of this part so I can get back to the point where I can progress Yuffs and Vince's relationship so we can get to the juicy lovey-dovey stuff that I love to write. Matter fact, the first chapter that occurs after this part with Onika has already been written and I is 4700 words long…I'm gonna have to break it up. :-3

Well, I'm gonna get going. I really want to thank you all again and hope that you continue to stick with me. I appreciate all of your support and hopefully I can get a new chapter out again soon.

Love, Ezzy

PS. I'm still looking for someone who speaks Japanese that can translate something for me for this story and maybe my Fruits Basket story. I would really appreciate that if you are interested, that you'd contact me by email. You can find that in my profile :-3

10/04/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	38. Willing' Hostage

-AN1: A very big thank you to Eternal star for her wonderful artwork for this fic! I really do appreciate the had work that you put into doing fanart for my ficcie. If anyone wishes to do any artwork, I will love you forever :-D You can check out Eternal's artwork at

http // www. Deviant art . com / deviation / 28141624/ -

* * *

Chapter 38: 'Willing' Hostage

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1)

Yuffie looked over her shoulder and down at the expansive plains and sporadic swamplands below before climbing off her faithful Chocobo. They had been traveling for over eight hours and she could tell that her companion was beginning to tire, just as she was. Since she had left Avalanche and Vincent behind, she had managed to make it past the ruins of Midgar and around the low elevation Mythril Mountain range.

From there, she traveled well South of the Chocobo farm, and was currently two miles Southeast of the entrance of Onika's base. There was no turning back now. All she had to do now was make her way the rest of the way up the summit of the range, which wouldn't take more than thirty minutes, thanks to her faithful Kira bringing her so far.

She walked to stand before her gold chocobo as she warked quietly, seeming to know that it was important they use caution. "Good girl, Kira. You've brought me as far as you can, and I don't want you to get hurt. Its time for you to go." She said and smiled when the bird hesitated before bobbing her head once. "Go down to the chocobo farm and get there as fast as you can. I will see you soon."

The chocobo nuzzled her cheek happily as Yuffie reached into her pack and removed a green. Kira quickly gobbled it down and gave her master another nuzzle before quietly making her way down the path they had taken. Yuffie watched for a moment as the bird disappeared quickly and silently down the path before crouching low.

The ninja searched through her pack for a moment, before unearthing the item that she had been searching for. A pen shape object was removed from the pack and Yuffie pulled the cap off of the device, exposing a thin and short, yet extremely sharp needle. "I only need half of this…I don't need to go all berserk, just enough to keep me awake will do." She said as she squirted some of the hyper out of the needle, using the moonlight to measure the proper amount.

Yuffie looked around, her cheeks slightly red as she pulled down her black pants a bit to expose her thigh before taking a seat on an uncomfortable rock. She grabbed an alcohol swab and cleaned a small circular area on her thigh.

Stormy eyes looked at the needle, then looked to the muscle of her thigh before exhaling sharply. "Come on Yuffs, you can do this…It's just a little poke, right?" She whispered to herself in encouragement. "Alright, on the count of three."

"One…two…three!" She said and stabbed herself in the thigh, quickly pressing the button down to rapidly inject the stimulant into her body. The needle was quickly removed with a hiss and her eyes opened in time to see the tiny, dark dot forming on her thigh. 'Damn that hurt!' She thought and recapped the needle, tossing it into her backpack. Dark pants were pulled back up over her hips before reclaiming her impromptu seat as she waited for the injection to take effect.

She removed her PHS from her pocket and studied it for a moment. 'The least I can do is to let them know I'm okay.' She thought as she activated her device. She knew that now that it was active, they would be able to track her location by the phone. She began scrolling the little marker across the screen, typing out a short message. The dark haired ninja studied the message for a moment before pressing the 'to all' icon and send. The screen flashed and displayed 'Message sent.'

Yuffie left the phone active but turned off the ringer once more. She knew that any moment now, her phone would be blown up with calls and messages and she didn't want to be tempted to answer any of them. She would not allow herself to be talked out of this…she had to keep going.

Yuffie reached into her pocket and removed something, slipping it into her mouth between her lower gums and cheek. The phone was placed back into her pocket and her back was donned once more as she began to run silently down the path. The stimulant had done wonders for her energy level and she knew that soon, she would be putting her plan into effect.

.::-o-::.

Vincent sat at the desk in his small quarters and stared at the note that had been left behind by the ninja. He knew that they had just landed east of the chocobo farm after hovering over the ocean as they waited for the UTRV to send back the thermal images from its flyby. In a few moments, the ship would be filled with the soldiers that had been sent to rendezvous with them by ground.

The sound of buzzing reached his ears causing him to turn and look to his bed where his PHS lay. He extended his golden claw and grabbed it, looking at the screen that said 'Message Received.'

The accept button was pushed and his eyes narrowed, his hand beginning to shake for more than one reason as he read the message in the green, comic book like writing that she had chosen for her PHS.

"Im OK almst there - goin in." The message said in her typical texting shorthand.

'Damnit Yuffie!' He thought and tried to call her, but received no answer. The call went straight to her voicemail. He pressed the green button for her speed dial again when an urgent knocking sounded at his door before it flew open.

Tifa stood with a stricken look, clutching her own PHS with her gloved hand. "You got it too." She said and watched as he nodded slightly, his face showing no emotion. "Cid and Dojima are tracking her signal, come on." She said.

Vincent stood and led the way out and rushed to the boardroom where the others were watching a green orb with a yellow center move rather quickly on the map. She couldn't have been more than ten feet from the base of the range.

"What the hell is she doing?" Barret bellowed as the watched it move closer to the small white marker that were Onika's men, hidden throughout the range surrounding the immediate area around a large pulsing red indicator that represented the entrance to the base.

"Fuck! The green has to be Yuffie because the yellow is her PHS. We're followin' her body heat and she's runnin' right towards the damn base and those two damn heat signatures near it!"

"Dojima, switch the camera to high def infrared!" Lindh said and they watched as the three shapes became actual defined outlines of black, the PHS still shining yellow.

The group watched as Yuffie's form stopped and crouched before continuing forward, this time at a slower pace. One thing was wrong, however. The yellow indicator that was her cell phone was now stationary as they watched her stalk closer to the two figures that were less than fifteen feet in front of her.

"She left her PHS behind…" Tifa said more to herself.

"She's allowing herself to be caught." Vincent said in a flat tone. "She left it behind because she knew that we would be able to track it and use it as a marker to show that she had gone in. No doubt she is assuming that there would be more than one entrance…she wanted to tag one of them for us."

All in the room watched as the two longer forms split up and approached Yuffie from either side. Suddenly they sprung from their hiding spot and lunged at the smaller form. Tifa brought her hand up to her lips and bit her thumb in an attempt to quell her anxiety as they watched the fight. The picture fizzled and went out for a moment, much to the displeasure of those in the room and when it came back, the two larger figures were hauling the smaller form off the ground the dragged the struggling form off into the mountain base.

Vincent stared at the screen for a moment longer before pulling his eyes away from the screen. "I am returning to the bridge." He said, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie was shoved into the laboratory by two of Fraser's very unhappy. One of the men sneered at her and shifted in his tattered jeans before hobbling out of the room, still hurting from the grievous kick that the ninja had placed to his manhood. The second man tossed her pack onto a table before in front of Professor Onika as Fraser leaned against the wall a few yards away. Yuffie smirked before spitting blood onto the tile floor and turning towards the two men.

"Long time no see." Fraser said with a smirk of his own. "You remember me, right babe?"

Yuffie curled her lip up in disgust. "I could never forget a mug like that. It's something only a blind mother could love."

The ninja watched as Zade's face darkened with anger and saw the amused look that passed over Onika's features. The blond's features relaxed and a perverted smirk traced his lips, sending a shiver of disgust down Yuffie's spine. She watched him intently as he pushed himself off the wall and approached her.

"So, if you're here, your little Avalanche buddies must not be far behind." He said and circled the bound ninja.

'Here's where my acting skills come into play, but according to Cloud, they aren't very good…" She thought, remembering the play that she been chosen to be in while at gold saucer.

"For your information," She spat venomously. "Those jerks weren't moving fast enough! Elmyra is like a mother to me and all they wanted to do was to sit on their asses and wait until you called to negotiate!" She said, bringing a hand up to wipe away the tears that she had managed to produce.

"I wasn't about to sit on my ass with the rest of them so I stole a chocobo from the stable in icicle inn and followed your guys. I do have to say Zade, that frankly, you have morons working for you if they didn't manage to notice me following them to your 'secret base.' I haven't had any contact with Avalanche since I left them behind."

Zade reached over and grabbed her pack, emptying out their contents on Onika's desk. He shuffled through her things and found no radios or PHS in her possession. He knew that her captors had searched her and found nothing as well.

Onika, who had remained silent through the girl's story stood and looked over her form with a critical eye. Her eyes were slightly red from her brief bout of tears, but her eyes remained locked on Zade, watching the perverted man for any sudden movements.

"Zade, I believe this young woman may come to be of use for another of my experiments."

A lecherous grin graced Zade's lips as he reached out and grabbed Yuffie by her bound hands and pulled them back painfully. "I think that she should go into the cell closest to my quarters. I'd be happy to bring her to ya when it's your turn to play with her."

Yuffie gagged and quickly snapped her head back, causing it to connect with his chin. A surprised yelp of pain was heard from her captor as she lifted her leg and placed a kick to his shin. Normally, this would have broken his tibia or blown out his knee, but because of her height and the inability to see behind her, the blow didn't do as much damage as she would have liked. She was glad that she had caused him some pain though.

Onika watched as Zade dropped the girls' arms, allowing her to spin and face him. The ninja dropped to the ground and in a flash, her bound arms were now in front of her. Her hands became clasped tightly as she swung and connected her fists with his gut.

The young woman impressed him greatly as he watched her fight with Zade. Even bound, it was quite the sight. He could see the fire in her beautiful gray eyes as toned limbs flexed and tensed as she dodged his attacks and launched ones of her own. He could see that she was an artist when it came to battle, but unfortunately, it had to end.

From within the folds of his lab coat, a black pistol was removed. The professor took careful aim before firing.

Yuffie grasped at the stabbing in the right side of her rear end. Distracted by the pain, she turned to face Onika.

"You shot me in the ass!?" She yelled in outrage as a strange sensation washed over her. Yuffie felt her legs turned to jelly as she collapsed to the ground, unable to control her body.

Zade got up from the floor and spit blood from his busted lip onto the floor before crouching next to the ninja and giving her a crazed grin. Pain swam through her as his open hand impacted with her face, but she didn't cry out. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't.

Yuffie felt another surge of pain as he stood and his boot clad foot slammed against her ribs. The ninja was lifted a good six inches off the ground as she felt bones snap within her ribcage.

"Stupid bitch!"

"Zade! That's enough! She's paralyzed…" Onika ordered as he moved forward and rolled Yuffie onto her side, noticing the few stray tears that escaped her eyes despite her mental resolution not to cry.

"No wonder you can't get a woman." The man grumbled to the blond. The serum he had shot into her did effectively paralyze her, inhibiting most of her voluntary muscular movement, but still allowing her to feel pain.

The professor pulled the dart out of her rear and sighed. He cast a low-level cure spell on her and turned her to face him, her eyes staring at him, unblinking. "I know you cant respond but the drug will wear off in twenty to thirty minutes. I've only healed you enough so that I could move you. For the safety of my newest specimen, when the paralysis wears of, try not to move too much. It'd be quite painful if you did." He said as he looked up to Zade.

"Go prepare another space in the cell. Bring a pair of handcuffs and leg shackles."

"I aint yer fucking servant!" Zade griped, wiping blood from his chin.

"You're wasting my time. Just do it and don't question me. We have other things that we need to get started on." He said as he removed a pair of scissors from his pocket and removed the temporary plastic bindings that bound her hands knowing that they would have her in actual handcuffs well before she regained control of her body. Onika brought his hand to her eyelids and closed them.

Zade knew that Onika was speaking of his infusion and gave a grunt of acknowledgement before stalking out of the lab. The professor shook his head before turning his attention back to the ninja. At some point during his conversation with his associate, her head had lolled to the side, exposing the smooth skin of her neck. Green eyes traced down her slender form, coming take a brief respite on the swell of her breasts then continuing their journey downwards.

'I may just need to keep this one after my experiments are done for my personal use.' He thought as a wave of desire washed through him as his eyes returned to her face.

With much more care than he would usually show to a specimen, he carefully picked the woman up and held her close to him as he left the lab.

.::-o-::.

Elmyra's eyes snapped open when the door to their cell clicked and flew open, impacting with the metal frame of the bed. Yoshi was already on his feet in front of Elmyra to protect her. The older woman held back a shudder of disgust as an armed man entered the room with the blond that had touched her before. As she remembered the revulsion that graced his features when she emptied the contents of her stomach upon him, she felt a slight smirk trace her lips as he set up a third cot where the computer and table once were.

She pushed herself to her feet and placed her hand on the tense young man's shoulder, felling him relax slightly. Zade stood back, watching the two captives carefully as the professor entered the room carrying a distinctly female form. As he laid the woman on the bed and shackled her legs to the end of the metal the bunk, then cuffed her arms around a small drainage pipe at the head of the cot.

Elmyra gasped as Fraser and Onika left the cell, the young woman now bound by metal. "No…Yuffie!" She cried as she was finally able to see the girls face and rushed forward. Tears stung at her eyes as she saw the partially dried blood on her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the teen boy handing her a wet towel.

"Thank you…" She said quietly and began wiping away the blood.

"She'll be okay, Miss Elmyra." Yoshi said in a calm tone. "He has done that to me many times when I first was captured. It's a paralyzing drug and it'll wear off in a few minutes. He can't use it on me anymore though…" He trailed off.

"Thank the planets." She said in relief as she saw Yuffie's eyes moving beneath her closed lids in her direction.

Elmyra leaned down to the young woman's ear and whispered softly. "Yuffie Kisaragi, I don't know what you have planned, but you better not be hurt. And since you're here by yourself…well, we'll talk about that later, young lady." She finished in a mockingly scolding tone before covering her with the thin blanket that Zade had tossed on the cot before moving away.

Yuffie chuckled within her mind, despite the pain that was throbbing in her body. Elmyra gave her the mothering that she had missed so much and she truly did love and appreciate her for it. It made the pain she was currently experiencing well worth it if it meant that she could get Elmyra out of there.

The ninja began sending commands to her unresponsive limbs and after a few moments, the ninja directed her concentration on her foot and willed them to start moving. As she felt the tip of her toe brush against the tip of her boot slightly, she let out a hoot within her mind.

'Hell yeah!' she thought, stealing one of Cid Highwind's phrases. Yuffie continued to work on regaining control of her body as the two other captors waited for the drugs to wear off within the ninja.

.::-o-::.

Unbeknownst to the three captive or the troops there were quickly being mobilized not far from the base, green fluid was hung on IV pole as Onika prepared to begin the first infusion. Zade lay stripped to his boxers, bound by a Mythril/titanium composite that held his legs, arms and neck to the table.

"Hurry the fuck up doc! Just get on with it already!"

Onika ignored him as he drew up two syringes of Jenova cells. A small smirk traced his lips as he reached for a small dish with twenty small metal devices, no larger than half a grain of rice. Sterile water was poured into the dish before he drew up it up into one of the Jenova filled syringes.

Ten of these devices would allow him to subdue Zade much in the same fashion that the collar did for Yoshi. While experimenting on the cloned Jenova, he was able to produce a shock with the four devices that would temporarily disable the Jenova in his body, paralyzing him and causing excruciating pain until he submitted.

The other ten contained defective cloned Jenova cells. The professor slipped a small control device into his pocket before he approached the table. He would be a fool if he didn't have a backup plan for escape if it was needed. He turned and placed the syringes on a tray before threading the IV tubing through an infusion device.

After a few more moments of preparation, Onika grabbed the needle and swabbed the vein in his arm before piercing it with the sharp needle. It was promptly taped to Zade's arm before he pressed the button on the infusion device and watched as the mako was steadily pushed into the blonde. The rubber stopper at the bottom of the IV bag was pierced by the needle attached to the Jenova syringe.

After the cells were introduced to the mako, he watched impassively as the man arched against his bonds and growled in pain, trying to hold back screams. This was only the beginning. Zade would experience much more pain in the next hour while undergoing the final two steps.

-o-o-Authors notes-o-o-

Well, it's been three long months, but I got it out. I do apologize for this delay, but I'm still trying to find time to write. I try to write while I'm at work but usually I can only get one or two words in at a time before I get my next call.

For those of you who have posted and signed in to do so, I'm going to try and respond to you on there instead of doing it in my author's notes. is saying that you're not suppose to be putting replies in the AN…which I think sucks ass, but I'm going to try and start doing it their way.

I've been kinda leery of posting as well because I did receive a note from someone being an admin about my FAKE fanfic. It's shounen-ai and though nothing has really happened sexually, they're were saying that something in my story violated policy and said something about suspending my acct…

For those of you who have been keeping up with my works, you know probably know that I've been suspended TWICE in the past and until I get some sort of reply from that admins, that story is on hold. I've sent them 3 emails since December, but have gotten no response.

Anyway, I would like to thank all of you who have been following my story, hell even if you don't like it, I don't care, I still thank you. I pay for my acct on and along with all of your wonderful reviews; the hit counter shows me that there are people checking out my work. 58,000+ hits…every time I see that climb just a little bit, it makes me happy. I don't care if people are rereading this fic, it shows me that people are accessing it.

Sorry Sorelliena, I have never seen Witch Hunter Robin and I have no clue as to who "Sakaki" is. Dojima is from an anime called Azusa, Otetsudai Shimasu!. The character is Dojima Arashi. It's a really cute anime. I've only seen a few episodes but my shareaza conked out on me.

Amon is short for Eamon. It's gaelic and means wealthy protector. In 2000, I was a camp counselor, my good friend chose the name Eamon for his camp name and since some of the smaller campers couldn't pronounce it, he had them call him Amon.

Sometimes chapters just aren't very long. The average number of words is 3218 per chapter. I try to keep the chapters a good size but sometimes I just can't.

-sigh- Well I have to go. I have to work in the morning and I've been busy all day. Needless to say, I'm tired. I don't own FF…I do my OC's though… -hugs Yoshi-

10/04/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	39. Infiltrated

* * *

Chapter 39: Infiltration

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

The sound of metal reached his sensitive ears causing glowing violet eyes to open slowly. Yoshi watched through barely open eyes as the ninja began to move about. He remained silent, simply observing as Elmyra slept, having dozed off while waiting for the ninja to awaken.

The metal from her cuffs scraped against the pipe lightly as she tried to shimmy up a bit, the control of her lower limbs still a bit uncoordinated. He fought against the desire to go over and break the cuffs for her, but he didn't want to draw any attention from the lab above.

He could hear the distinct but faint screams of at least three different men. He knew that Onika had started infusing them with mako and Jenova. Occasionally, he could hear someone approach from above to look down upon them from the one-way glass. They had to get out of here as soon as possible. Quietly, he began to look around the room for anything that could be used as a weapon.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie made her way up high enough for her the tips of her fingers to touch her lips. Her tongue swept in the space between her cheek and teeth and pushed a piece of metal past her lips and into her fingers. A smirk traced her lips as she began working quickly at the locks in her cuffs, barely having enough room to maneuver, but she was determined to get out of here with the two whom she now shared a cell with.

.::-o-::.

Within in the darkness of night, the dozens of soldiers stalked down the mountain range accompanied by members of Avalanche. The plan had been made to approach the base from all angles. Tifa and Cloud leading a group approaching from the North, Cid and Dojima approached room from the East while Barret and Vincent made their way from the South. Lindh had remained at the airship with a team that relayed the information from the UTRV to the troops on the ground.

Vincent signaled to the men behind him to hold their positions as one of Fraser's men patrolled the area, his weapon slung over his shoulder, his finger occasionally brushing across the trigger. Vincent straightened within the crevice he had been standing in and slipped out of it, melding into the shadows.

The Soldiers watched in awe as the former Turk disappeared from even their sights. They could hear no movement and see nothing, that is, until the crimson-eyed gunman struck.

A strangled yelp escaped the lips of the patrolling man as his claw clamped round his throat, compressing his carotid arteries as he was dragged back into the shadows. The gunman reached up with his human hand and compressed the space between his neck and shoulder, causing the man to go limp. He immediately bound the man's arms and legs, knowing that he would be taken care of later.

The gunman turned as his team, lead by Barret approached and looked at the device on his arm. "Everyone's in place, now let's go get 'Myra and Yuffie da hell outta there." He said to the gunman who had yet to say anything since they had seen Yuffie's capture.

It was a bit…creepy. Barret knew that Vincent was worried, but when his eyes met those of the gunman, he saw anger swimming with those depths along with intense anxiety. "Man, don't do anything stupid. They're okay."

Vincent said nothing still. He simply turned away from his comrade and looked towards the entrance of the base that stood a few yards away. He could feel Chaos' desire to attack those who held their little ninja. Who knew what was happening to her and the though that she could be suffering now, was almost more than he could handle.

Before he realized it, he could feel his body moving forth, the sound of Barret's voice telling him to stop was ignored. He had waited for this for far too long, it seemed. There was nothing else on his mind but to get Yuffie back to safety and take out the men who were behind this whole mess.

.::-o-::.

Barret cursed and motioned for the soldiers to hold their positions as he adjusted his earpiece and hit a button on his hip. "Spike, we got a problem."

It took a moment but the blond's hushed voice came over the line. "What's going on Barret?"

"Vincent took off and went in tha base." He said, knowing that everyone on their encrypted channel would be able to hear him. "Should we hold off for now or go?"

"Hold off. Vincent can handle himself and knows the risks." Cloud looked over to the two soldiers that were working quickly behind him. "The second set of charges is almost set. They've confirmed that there is an access point here that will put us inside the base. Do not go before the signal is given."

"If anything," Tifa broke in. "Vincent will clear the way a bit, but everyone, be careful." She said.

Barret could hear muffled voices on his line but couldn't hear what was said. "What's he sayin?"

"He's almost done setting the charges." Cloud said as he watched the men work with the explosives. "This may work to our advantage…If Vincent can get Yuffie, Elmyra and the boy, if he can, out of harms way, we can just take them out."

Barret, Tifa and Cid nodded in understanding as they listened.

"Vincent, if you can hear me, you have," The blond looked to the soldier who signaled to him. "Nine minutes before we head in."

There was a brief pause before they received an answer.

"Understood." Came the quiet, flat voice over the line.

Tifa frowned at the tone of his voice. She knew just from the sound of his voice that he was sliding back into the Vincent they knew when he had first joined them…and she didn't blame him.

The woman that he cared about was yet again, in the hands of a madman…several, in this case. Not only that, but a second innocent woman and child were affected as well.

The fighter struggled against the heavy sensation in her chest before pushing it away. Right now, she needed to concentrate but hoped things worked out for Vincent and Yuffie…and their budding relationship.

.::-o-::.

Crimson eyes narrowed in disgust, a chill running down his spine as he watched the two men before him. He was grateful for the high collar of his cloak because the scent of putrid sweat, alcohol and cigarettes wafted of them, assaulting his overly sensitive nose. However, that was only the beginning of his disgust.

He watched as the man on the right pulled a hypodermic needle out of his pocket and began to draw up the cloudy liquid that his partner had been cooking in a dirty, blackened spoon. The needle was brought up and pierced the oily looking skin. A flash of blood entered syringe before half of its contents were injected into his vein.

The soiled needle with the now cloudy _red_ liquid was passed to the second man, who had been slapping his equally dirty arm with the tainted spoon. Vincent closed his eyes for a moment as the man shot up, a moan of pleasure escaping his lips. The foulness of what had just happened along with hi extreme dislike of needles was beginning to get to him, though he showed no outward signs of distress.

"Where'd the fuck you get dis from?" The raven haired man on the right asked as he leaned against the wall, his eyes lolling closed as the toxic chemicals he put into his body relaxed him. "This is some good shit!"

The brown haired man beside him actually giggled as the drug washed over him. "Remember Domino?" He asked and got a nod. "That son of a bitch got sweet on some bitch livin' near Condor. She kicked the bucket and he's been livin' at her place. That's where his lab is. Dude produces some heavy shit."

"How'd she die?" The raven-haired man asked.

"Well, the bit thought she could leave him high and dry and…she had a lil accident."

The other man laughed harder. "How little was her accident?"

"She fell on his knife…seven times!"

Vincent had more than enough. Red eyes were glowing fiercely as he came out of hiding. Death penalty came down hard on the skull of the raven-haired man, immediately sending him into darkness. The second man didn't stand a chance, nor did he have a chance to alert anyone in his drug-induced state.

Gold flashed in the dim light of the corridor as Vincent's metal appendage crashed into the brown haired man's jaw, the effect, slamming the opposite side of his head collided with the wall, causing him to join his buddy on the ground.

Hard crimson eyes glared down at the pair as he holstered his weapon. Vincent took a moment to look for a place to bind and stash the bodies and soon found what looked to be a utility closet. He quickly moved over to the door and pulled it open before returning to the men. He promptly grabbed them both by the hair and dragged them into the closet. He could hear their hair giving way and being pulled from their scalps, but he didn't care. What pain they would experience upon waking was nothing compared to what he believed they deserved.

After the men were bound and gagged, Vincent slipped from the room and made his way down the dimly lit corridors until he came to a room where a group of men were suppose to be watching the closed circuit monitors that sent information from various areas of the base, but were currently playing poker, occasionally looking up at the screens for signs of trouble.

The gunman leaned against the door as he heard a chair scrap against the concrete floor. A gruff voice was heard saying he had to take a leak, causing the gunman to push against the door, surprising slightly when it popped open.

As the man exited the room, Vincent closed the door for the room he had just entered. Heavy footsteps could be heard going past the room. Claret eyes saw easily in the darkness of the room and was instantly unimpressed with the skills of Zade's men when it came to security. But then again, he knew he couldn't expect much from a bunch of drug addicts, thieves, murderers and rapists. It all worked to his advantage though. Vincent had stumbled upon the breaker room, which housed the recorders for the monitors in the adjacent room.

Knowledge gained during his various covert operations while in the Turks proved to be invaluable at times like this. Within the darkness of the room, the gunman began rewinding the tapes that were in the recorders. Crimson eyes glanced around the room and near the breaker switch, found a blueprint of the bases' layout. Though he could see the map easily, he reached into his pocket and removed a penlight, and quickly studied the map. The gunman noted the course he was going to take to the lab area and estimating where Cloud and his team had placed the charges.

He then moved to the power breakers and began pressing a series of buttons and flipping switches, causing the lights to flicker ominously. He then moved to the breaker and plunged all except for the lab, which had its own generator, into darkness.

He could hear the shouts of alarm before he turned the power back on and quickly pushed play on the recorders. Power to the monitors were turned on a moment later so that they wouldn't be able to see the tell-tale 'play' that popped on the screen when the tapes started. Vincent moved to the door and pulled it open, listening to the argument in the other room.

"Calm the fuck down! The power's back on now! You dumb asses act like that hasn't happened before!" Shorty, the man who had been there when the new men were brought into their base.

"Dats dis lil bitch! He acts like he afraid of da dark!"

"Shut the hell up! I ain't afraid of the fuckin' dark! You stole my damn chips when the lights went out! Give em back!"

The sound of fighting reached Vincent's ears, giving him his queue to leave. He checked his materia carefully as the sounds of a full out brawl between the two arguing men ensued. He entered the hallway and continued to make his way towards the lab. Crimson eyes glanced down the military-style watch.

'7:00 minutes remaining…' 

o-o-Authors Note-o-o

Next chapter is done, will be posted tomorrow! More extensive AN in next chappy!

Love you all!

Ezzy

10/04/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	40. Cell Break

* * *

Chapter 40: Cell Break

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

Elmyra's eyes felt dry and sore as she opened them in the chilly cell. She sat up, pulling the blanket up around her shoulders and giving the boy who sat against the wall quietly, a small smile tracing her lips before she turned to look over at the little ninja.

Green eyes widened when she saw the smile and wave of the fingers from Yuffie. "Hey Elmyra."

"Yuffie…" She mumbled as she rushed over to the younger woman's side, hugging her a bit awkwardly in the position Yuffie was in. "Are you okay dear?"

"Yeah. A bit sore but I'm fine." She said and looked over the older woman's shoulder to see the glowing violet eyes of the boy approaching. "Hey kid, you okay?" She asked, feeling a pang of guilt in her chest. The glow in his eyes reminded her of the gunman she had lied to and left behind.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said before moving closer and turning his back to the glass above them. "You're free, right?"

Yuffie grinned at the boy and pulled her wrist out of the greatly loosened but still clasped cuff before placing it on Elmyra's arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"How?" Elmyra asked and watched as Yuffie's cheek puffed slightly as she swept her tongue along it and pushed forth a piece of metal.

"We're getting out of here. Everyone else should be here soon but we're not gonna wait." She whispered as Yoshi moved to the foot of the bed and stood there for a moment.

"Miss Elmyra, please keep talking to her." He said and grabbed the chain of the cuffs around her ankles. He clasped his hands around the chain tightly and began to squeeze and pull. The lithe muscles in his arms contracted a bit before the center link snapped under the stress of the boy's strength.

He promptly covered her feet with the blanket once more before looking up to the wide, stormy gray eyes. A blush tinted his cheeks before he looked away. "So, how are you guys getting out of here?"

"You guys?" Elmyra questioned as she looked over to the boy. "Yoshi-"

"Hey Yoshi," Yuffie started with a confident grin. "If you think we're gonna leave you behind, think again kid. We're all getting out of here together."

The ninja looked around the room before her eyes landed on one of the other metal cots. "You think you can break the metal leg off that cot? The one against the wall beneath the glass preferably. Elmyra, I'll need you to act as a diversion."

"Of course. I'll do anything to go home." Elmyra said as Yoshi nodded and moved over to the other cot.

Elmyra looked down to the ninja and folded her hands in her lap. "Yuffie…why did you come alone? You could have been hurt more than you already are." She said and watched as Yuffie shifted and winced.

The older woman unfolded her hands and moved to the hem of the ninja's shirt. A gasped escaped her lips at the sight.

The skin the covered the ninja's rib cage was badly bruised. Blood from the injured tissues below the surface had made her skin swollen and there was a range of different colors ranging from red, to a sickly green-yellow and even black in some areas.

"Yuffie this looks horrible!" Elmyra whispered as tears stung her eyes.

"Really Elmyra, its not as bad as it looks." She said in a placating tone. In truth, breathing was starting to hurt a bit more, but it wasn't anything that a god elixir couldn't help with until her ribs fully healed. "Besides my only goal is to get out of here…all of us." She directed the last comment to the teen across the room.

A metallic snap was heard in the room, causing the women to turn to the teen. They watched as he stood and sat at the top of the bunk, waiting for them to finish their conversation, acting as a balance for the now three-legged cot.

"You still haven't answered my question, Yuffie Kisaragi."

'**3:00 minutes remaining'**

Stormy gray eyes turned away to look at the boy as he began to work on the cot leg. "I had to come. I had to get you back because it was my fault that you got captured in the first place." The young woman told the older female of the guilt that she felt and the pain that Barret had been going through with her gone.

"Barret…" Elmyra said, her voice filled with pain. She had been wanting to ask Yuffie about him, but she wanted to hear the reason behind she came alone for herself. "He's okay?"

"Barret is okay, the bullet had some sort of paralyzing agent coated on it but when I pulled the bullet out, he got better quickly. He's extremely worried about you though." Yuffie said and smiled when she saw the older woman blush. She didn't want to tread on Barret's toes by telling the auburn haired woman how he really felt. "I know he'll be glad to have you back so he can take you home…" She paused for a minute and sighed. "That's why I had to come." She said and explained how she thought if she hadn't suggested recovering the white materia, none of what had happened, would have.

Elmyra shook her head and gave Yuffie's knee a gentle pat. "Yuffie, even if you hadn't brought it up, I would have still gone to the Forgotten City to visit my daughters resting place. I was considering asking Barret if he could take me and when the chance came up, I jumped at it.

"My dear, I knew the risks, especially since I was going to be traveling with you all while on a mission. I was prepared, but it didn't stop the fear that I felt when everything happened. It was strange; the anxiety and fear I felt, it wasn't for me. It was for Barret and the rest of you. As I lost consciousness, the fear for you all was nearly unbearable…I was almost glad when I lost consciousness.

"Everything that has happened has given me a small taste of what my little girl faced. It makes me appreciate what Tseng did for her..."

Yuffie's brow furrowed in confusion. "What Tseng did for her? What did he do?"

"Well, even though Tseng was technically suppose to be bringing her to Hojo, that man was actually protecting her. He and Reno would purposely avoid the places where she was know to be and when they did happen to see her, they never too her in. Tseng also was one who had gave her guard stick and had been teaching her how to use it in order to protect herself.

The ninja nodded slowly in understanding. A lot of what Elmyra had told her made sense. She had always wondered how the girl who was like a sister to her, had managed to be free for so long. Especially when Hojo was so desperate to find her. This information gave the Turks a newfound sense of respect in her eyes.

"Yuffie, you're not responsible for this at all. Don't punish yourself for something you have no fault in."

The gray-eyed ninja froze for a moment. Those words nearly mirrored what she had been telling her gunman.

'Is that really what I've been doing?' She asked herself. 'Leviathan, I'm such a hypocrite!' She said and wanted nothing more than to crawl into a ball.

She wasn't practicing what she preached to the raven haired man, that's for damn sure and the part that ate her up was that she hadn't even realized she was doing it. The pain that she felt in her chest for leaving him and lying to him, compounded, causing a few angry tears to escape her eyes.

Elmyra could tell that Yuffie was being tormented by her thoughts, but a voice whispering in the back of her mind, told her that the young woman needed to work whatever it was, out on her own. That didn't stop her from thanking the little ninja though.

"Yuffie dear, thank you for coming to rescue me." She leaned down and placed a motherly kiss on Yuffie's cheek.

.::-o-::.

Across the room, a shiver traced down his spine as the murmur in his mind began to grow in intensity. It had been increasing since he had begun to hear the screams of pain from the room above. The raven haired boy pulled his wrapped his arms around his knees, squeezing his eyes tightly. It was almost as if the voice was trying to make him give in to it, to submit fully and freely to its will.

But just as there was something trying to make him give in, something was telling him to fight; to be strong and it would all be over soon. That voice, it wasn't harsh and commanding, it was soothing and it made the fear he was beginning to feel subside. 'Please help me stay strong…' He said within his mind to the voice that calmed his fears.

Yoshi focused his mind back on the two women just as their conversation ended and stood. He walked over to the pair and crouched behind the door casually and gestured for them to be silent. They watched as he slid down the wall to sit near Yuffie's head, his eyes closed.

"It sounds like there are three, maybe four men in the hall." He said before opening his eyes and looking to the ninja. "What do you need us to do?"

The ninja looked at the awkwardly leaning cot and smirked. "Yoshi, can you grab that pipe and put it under the blanket." She gestured to the blanket that covered her with her chin and watched as he retrieved the pipe, hiding it from the view of window.

"Right or left hand?" He asked.

"Left, thanks." Yuffie said as he slid the bar under the blanket. "So Elmyra, what I need for you to do is try and get the guards attention. Tell him you're sick, then that is where we're going to get creative but you have to suffer a bit of pain."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Well if the edge is sharp enough, use the edge of the pipe and cut the palm of your hand. It will need to bleed pretty good but be careful not to do any permanent damage." She said and watched as the older woman nodded a bit grimly.

The older woman sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath as the edge of the pipe was produced. She looked at it ominously before quickly slicing the ragged metal across her palm. Her lower lip became trapped between her teeth, quieting the cry that whimper to slip from her lips.

The pipe was hidden beneath the blanket once more as Elmyra stood, her hands cupped to contain the blood as she moved and began to kick the door to their cell. "Please, I don't feel well…I think something is wrong!"

"Shut the hell up in there!" A voice traveled down the hallway from a short distance away.

Yuffie watched as Elmyra continued to call to the guards, telling them that one of Onika's tests had made her ill. She poured the blood that had formed in her cupped hands onto the concrete floor and fell to the floor, bringing her head to rest slightly in the puddle. Her hand was placed in an awkward position, allowing the blood still coming from her lacerated hand to slowly expand the puddle, yet concealing the real source of the bleeding. Her other bloody hand was tucked under her body to hide the red stains on her uninjured hand.

Yuffie took this as her queue and began to yell for the guards as Elmyra lie motionless on the floor. "Hey Dumb Asses, she's out cold! Get your asses in here and help her! She's bleeding, I can't tell if she's breathing."

She could hear the footsteps coming down the hall and allowed her voice to grow desperate. "Please hurry, she hit her head on the ground when she collapsed!"

Yoshi added to the show by acting as if he was getting up to help her as two of the guards peeked through the thick but small glass window.

"Kid, keep your ass on the cot and don't move!" One of the men commanded before turning to his partner. "Shit! She's one of Onika's new playthings. If anything happens to the bitch, its our asses!"

"Fuck!" The second man grumbled as he fumbled with the keys and began to open the door. "Kid, I swear, you move your ass, I'll shoot ya!" He said as the door opened.

"Watch the hall James!" The first man called to someone down the hall.

They both stormed into the room ignoring the bound ninja. The first man knelt next to the woman and shook her, trying to rouse her while the second had his gun trained on the teen boy. Yuffie silently pulled her hands from the loosened cuffs and took the pipe into her hand.

A smirk traced her lips as she moved from the bed. 'Damn, they're not to bright! Everyone knows not to turn your back on an enemy…even bound!'

The ninja moved and quickly brought the pipe-like leg up and with a powerful swing, sent it crashing against the armed mans head.

The first man stumbled to bring his weapon up, but before he could reach his feet, Elmyra had already crawled away and both the ninja and the Mako enhanced teen had him cornered.

Yuffie rammed the end of the pipe into his stomach. The teen took his chance and slammed his fist into the jaw of the guard, causing his head to snap to the right. With a grin and her adrenaline pumping, Yuffie slammed her foot into his face, causing him to crumble to the ground unconscious, however, she soon regretted her actions for two reasons.

One, the blows that she had dealt the to guards had jarred her injured ribs as Onika's words replayed in her mind: '…_I've only healed you enough so that I could move you. For the safety of my newest specimen, when the paralysis wears of, try not to move too much. It'd be quite painful if you did.'_ The sharp pain in her side nearly caused her to cry out, but instead, she bit her lower lip, sending a wave of coppery liquid across her tongue.

Two, the heavy thuds of the two falling bodies, the sound of the broken chain around her ankles hitting the concrete floor and the tearing of fabric as Yoshiko ripped a sheet to bind Elmyra's hand, had caught the attention of the third guard.

"Mike! Davie! What the hell is happenin' in there?" The voice called and got no reply. The sound of rapid foot falls filled the corridor as Yuffie moved to untangle the gun from one of the unconscious guards body.

"Freeze!"

The ninja, teen and elder female all froze when the heard the weapon armed. Yuffie glared at the weapon she had been trying to grab, calculating her moves in her mind, trying to time how long it would take her to bring the weapon up and fire.

"Hey, I need some help down here! The prisoners-"

'_**0:00 minutes remaining'**_

He didn't get to finish his call for help. The sound of a massive explosions jarred the base, causing the guard to lose his footing slightly. His finger brushed against the trigger, sending a spray of hot lead into the cell.

The three occupants fell to the ground to avoid the deadly projectiles. The man cursed and out of the corner of his eye, caught a glimpse of a crimson and black blur.

Brown eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he stared into the claret eyes of what had to be a demon in human form. The hardened gaze, though only lasting a millisecond seemed to suck the soul from his very body. Warm liquid poured down his legs, soaking his pants as the demon brought something down. Something hard and unyielding impacted his skull, plunging him into darkness. His last conscious thoughts were to beg the planet for forgiveness and spare his life…

His prayers would never be answered. The blow that he had taken to his head caused his brain to bleed. He would never awaken.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie coughed, her eyes closing from the force of it and the pain caused by the normally simple action. When her eyes opened, she saw the speckles of blood that now covered the cement floor. She brought her fingers up and touched her lips, only to see that now stained them.

'Shit…' She thought as she looked to the door where the guard now lay on the ground. Alarms began to blare throughout the base. Suddenly, she felt her two companions pulling her to her feet.

"Yuffie, are you okay? Your lips are turning blue!" Elmyra asked as Yoshi adjusted the gun he had recovered.

I'm fine, lets get out of here!" She said as they moved to the door. All three froze when the warm sensation of a higher end cure spell.

Yuffie looked up and felt her guilt return ten fold as her pain eased a bit. Before her stood the man she was both grateful and had been dreading to see. She couldn't speak as her gray eyes met his crimson. The ninja could see the anger, hurt and a bit of relief in his eyes.

"Were any of you harmed by the gunfire?" He asked, his voice flat and quiet, sending a chill through the ninja's body.

"Vincent…"

"We must move." He said, taking his gaze from Yuffie's to look up to the glass, where Onika was glaring from the main lab.

"Right…" She said quietly as pain, not the physical pain she was feeling within her form, but the pain that she felt in her soul grew. It made her feel numb as she allowed them guide her out of the room, following after the gunman.

.::-o-::.

They made their way down the halls and as they approached the juncture ahead, Vincent motioned for them to stop. He signaled behind him that there were people approaching from the corridor to the left. He made sure to meet the glowing violet eyes of the boy. No words were exchanged but the message was clear. He would not use the weapon. The gunman wouldn't have allowed the boy to use the weapon even if he _had_ been previously trained to use it.

Vincent readied his weapon and became still, blocking out the sound of the alarm and listening to the nearly silent footsteps of those approaching. A familiar hum reverberated within his body and behind him, Yoshi felt it too, causing him to shiver and bring his hand to his forehead. The gunman knew that the boy would need help once they were out of this place in order to learn to live a live with the foreign cells.

Suddenly, Vincent dropped his guard. "Cloud." He said and rounded the corner to be greeted by the blond. In the distance, they could hear the sound of gunfire.

"Barret and Cid's teams are taking out the rest of the guys who decided to put up a fight. Some of the soldiers are taking the men that you caught into custody." Cloud said as Tifa moved to the three former captives with Yuffie's pack and weapon, having taken it from the office where it had been stored after Zade had searched it.

The gunfire came to a stop and not long after Barret and Cid approached from long passageway to the right. Yuffie and Tifa were arguing in hushed tones before the fighter finally caved and reached into her pocket, handing the ninja a couple high potions. The men watched as the ninja downed liquid.

"You know that is not going to last long, Yuffie! You need to be properly treated." Tifa said with a sigh. The blue had faded a bit from the ninja's lips, but it was still there none the less.

"I know, but I'm not going back. I am going to help…I'm fine!" The ninja snapped. "If you're so intent on sending me back, you're going to have a problem. I'll stay in the back, but I'm not leaving. We need to get going. Who knows what Zade and Onika are doing in that lab."

"While I don't agree with Yuffie going, I do agree about the lab." Elmyra said softly. "Doesn't anyone else find it strange that no one has come out of it yet?"

"I heard the screams of at least three men along with the blond man and the professor. I know that they got the professors treatment…I can feel it." Yoshi said as he took off the gun and gave it to the gunman, who in turn, handed it to one of Dojima's Soldiers.

"Where's 'Mrya?!" Barret asked as he reached the group. The auburn haired woman immediately ran to him and was pulled into his arms.

"Barret! Oh gods, I'm so glad you're okay!" She cried as she was crushed to his chest. She quickly explained how Yuffie had gotten herself free and how the lured the men into the cell along with Vincent's appearance.

Cid scratched the stubble on his chin before gesturing to four of the Shinra guardsmen. "You guys take Elmyra and…hey kid, what's your name?"

"Yoshi."

Cid nodded and gestured to the two. "Take Yoshi and Myra to the staging area."

They watched as the brown-eyed man whispered something in Elmyra's ear, causing her to blush. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before she moved over to Yoshi's side and placed her hand on the young man's shoulder when his body suddenly went rigid.

"Yoshi!" Elmyra and Yuffie cried as the boy collapsed to the ground and began clawing at his neck. The ninja knelt at his side and pushed his hair away, spotting the white collar. She immediately tried to grab it and break of the boys neck, but a current that surged through her hand forced her to yank her hand back.

"Its Onika! He's doing this!" Elmyra cried as Vincent moved forward and knelt beside the boy.

The boy continued to shake and convulse as he wrapped his metallic hand around the white collar before bringing the other to join it. He could feel the painful jolts through his hand as he pulled, but shrugged it off until it snapped under his strength. He tossed the collar to the side with barely disguised anger as he reached up and opened the now unconscious boy's eye, checking his pupils.

Vincent lifted the boy into his arms as Elmyra cried softly in Tifa and Yuffie's embrace before gesturing to one of the larger soldiers. He settled the teen in the Soldier's arms and received a nod at the unspoken order.

"Elmyra, go with Yoshi an' watch over him." Barret said. "We'll get those bastards and he'll be able to get help from the medics once he's outside."

The older woman nodded and moved over to the Shinra guardsmen who were heading back. Yuffie pushed herself to her feet, her arm wrapped around her middle as she watched. "You might want to have them check you out too Elmyra." The older woman nodded and walked away with the men before the group turned to Yuffie who explained. "I'm not sure what was done, but one of the guards we knocked out said that Onika had experimented on her."

Barret paled and Vincent glared at the ground at this news. Yuffie equipped her ribbon, Minerva band and materia once more before she slipped her pack on. She ran her fingers across her neck, checking for the pendant and watched as Tifa held it out for her. Thanking her, Yuffie placed her birthday gift back around her neck and began moving towards in the direction of the lab with the rest of the group in tow.

Yuffie was soon joined by her gunman who walked at her side, but never once glanced down at her. The pain in her heart pulsed once more as they walked in silence. Yuffie knew that the first thing she needed to do once this was over was to pull raven haired man aside and have a talk with him once they had a chance to be alone.

Hopefully, he would be able to forgive her…

o-o-Authors Note-o-o

Hmm…Yoshi-kun is hearing voices…I'll prob explain that in the next chapter or so :-)

Long time no see, ne? Because this has taken me so long to do, I decided to do a two-for-one. I do apologize for the long breaks between the chapters for this story. I'm also sorry for any confusion caused by these two chapters. I couldn't help the scene changes in these parts, but I'm nearing the end of this part, fortunately.

I would like to thank each and every single one of you who have been reviewing. They have been absolutely wonderful as of late and it making me want to get these chapters out faster but unfortunately, the need to work and make money (even though I'm not liking my job at the moment) has made my time to write decrease greatly.

These two chapter turned out to be a total of forty pages handwritten and most of them were done while at work. That's a lot of writing, even though it doesn't come out as that much when typed. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I have already started it. I really want to get the next chapter for my Reno/Aeris out so I'm going to try and work on that too…

I got my copy of KH2 and my limited edition strat guide so I'm excited about that too! I'm on the 6th day right now but I've only been able to play a few hours at a time. All I have to say is…I'M LOVING IT SO FAR! I am in LOVE with axel and he has been added to my harem of bishis! Vincent is still the top dog though, but I love all by bishis the same.

–huggles Vincent who glares at the Sesshomaru plush in ezzy's lap-Come on Vince, you know that if I would have found one of you while I was at the mall, I would have gotten you too!

Vincent: … -searches the net for a Vincent plushie for Ezzy-

Well ladies and gents, thank you all again! You're all amazing :-)

See ya!

Ezzy

PS. I don't own final fantasy…if I did, Advent children would have been out in the US a year ago.

Also, I have expanded my horizons a bit. I now right in a few different fandoms now and also have a few shounen-ai/yaoi stories out. You can find my single stories on AFF under the name Ezri-Candy or my Co-authored works with my PIC, Ange, aka Shadowbeaw under the penname PyroAngelEz. I even have a Yuffentine lemon that I wrote for another of my best buds, Empress-Eerian Sadows' wonderful fics All She Couldn't Have and Everything He Wanted. There are two stories, told from the perspectives of Yuffie and Vincent. Check out her awesome stories and then you'll see where the lemon fits in. If you do get a chance to check out the fics of Eerian, Angel or myself, please review! If you go to the AFF site, you wont be able to review but our emails are listed in our profiles.

(Remove the spaces in the links below)

Empress-Eerian-Sadow

http / www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 570237 /

PyroAngelEz

http / www . adultfanfiction. Net / aff / authors .php ? no 26006

Shadowbeaw (Angey)

http / www . adultfanfiction . net / aff / authors . php ? no 23339

Ezzy

http // www . adultfanfiction. Net / aff / authors. php? No 1296778682

10/05/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	41. Fleeing

* * *

Chapter 41: Fleeing

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

'_**What in the hell are you letting her fight for? You know as well as I do that she's injured! You saw the blood and you saw her lips!' **_Chaos growled in outrage as Vincent walked at the ninja's side.

_'I know that, demon. Leave me be!'_

_**'If you know that, then why in the hell are you letting her come with you all? Wasn't enough that we almost lost her twice, are you willing to go through that again? What if she doesn't come back this time?**_'

Vincent remained silent as various thoughts assaulted his mind but one thing stood out more than anything. _'Chaos, if we would have sent her back, she would have not forgiven me easily. This is a battle that she feels that she needs to be a part of. Though I am not pleased with what she has done…_'

He paused for a moment and tired to pull his scattered thoughts together, but didn't really succeed because was still dealing with the anger and worry that was swimming within him. '_The only thing I can do is see that she doesn't get injured any further…materia and potions can only do so much; I know this. That is why I am going to protect her from Onika, protect her from Fraser and protect her from herself.'_

Chaos growled before letting out a sigh. _**'I do not agree with this…but you know my strength will be there to help protect her. I made that vow all those months ago at Cosmo Canyon, and I wont go back on my word.'**_

Vincent nodded to himself and abruptly came to a stop just before they reached another junction in the hallway approximately thirty feet from the entrance from the lab. His eyes narrowed when he heard a series of loud clicks from the hallway they were just about to cross. Viscous snarls came from the right causing the group to back up. The gunman reached behind him, his hand coming to rest on Yuffie's abdomen as he pushed her back, not able to see the wince across her features.

From the hallway came a deafening howl-like screech, causing a few members of their group to wince, their eyes narrowing as a second set of clicks came from behind them. Half of their group turned towards the sound for claws scraping on the ground at a rapid pace. They were pinned down from both sides, but that wouldn't send them running from the threat.

The raven-haired gunman quickly leveled his gun and fired just as the beast rounded the corner, sending a spray of blood against the concrete walls. The sound of Barret's gun arm was heard from behind them as Vincent was tackled to the ground by a beast, he couldn't quite describe, sending this gun across the floor. He tossed his head back, causing it to impact with the ground as he barely avoided the claw that had swiped at his throat.

Gold metal came up and impacted the beast in its face causing it to yelp in pain, but it didn't dislodge the creature. A fierce snarl was emitted from a mouth filled with sharp teeth causing Vincent to reach up with his metallic limb and grip its throat.

Pain lanced through his stomach but was ignored as he brought his foot up and, planting into the creature's stomach and launching it back a few feet.

"Vincent!" He heard the ninja call to him over the din and madness.

The ninja sliced through something that could only be called an experiment gone horribly wrong with her bloodied Masara. She gave Death Penalty a push with her foot, sending it sliding over to him. He promptly swept the weapon up into his human hand as he heard claws scraping against the cement. Not having time to aim, the ex-Turk brought Death Penalty up and fired, sending the airborne creatures' head into oblivion, its carcass landing on top of him with a sickening thud.

The wind was knocked from him slightly, but he quickly scrambled back to his feet. Panting slightly, the crimson eyed man moved quickly to the little ninja's side to fight side by side with her, watching her back and keeping her as safe as he could under the onslaught of Onika's creations. Worry ran through him as he glanced at the ninja. She didn't look good, but she was giving it her all to right the supposed wrong she had brought upon their group when the realization hit him hard.

'She's acting as I had…' He though, his turbulent feelings towards her lessen slightly before focusing his attention back on the fighting.

_**'Humans and their misplaced guilt…'**_ He heard the demon's snarl in his head as Chaos lent him a bit more of his strength.

.::-o-::.

This was bad.

Onika glanced up to the monitors showing the hallway junction where the fighting was occurring at a fierce pace. A few of the Shinra guards were wounded and being quickly cured by their comrades as a few more of his creations entered the makeshift battlefield. The picture was hazy from the smoke and dust coming from the destroyed wiring, bullet-riddled concrete walls and even the fur of a beast as it burned as a result of a powerful fire spell by the female fighter as blood ran down her arms. He wasn't sure if it was all hers or that of one of his unfortunate beasts.

Time was growing short and he knew that it was time that he make his escape. He wouldn't allow himself to fall into the hands of Avalanche and the yet-to-be named, Shinra spawned organization. To do so would, with no doubt in his mind, bring upon an execution sentence. No, he simply had too much to do and he was not going to give up. There were so many advances in his research he had made, so many possibilities to surpass his predecessor, Professor Hojo, he simply couldn't allow his capture to come to be the final outcome.

The lights in the hallway began to flicker ominously as he tore his hazel eyes away from the screen and moved to the computer system on his desk. He checked the status of the information that was currently burning to discs before moving to the tables where the three men lay, twitching with excitement from the battle they could hear a mere thirty feet down the hallway. He knew that the Jenova had not fully fused with their bodies, but with the three of them, and the strength that would already be provided to them, it would buy him time to make his escape before they were destroyed.

The professor moved over to the tables and saw the three sets of glowing, nearly mad eyes turn to him. "Would the three of you like to prove your strength against the group that wishes to destroy us all? Will you show them what true power is or you allow your new found abilities to go to waste?"

"Let us go! Well fuckin' kill those bastards!" One of the men bellowed, struggling against his bonds as another began to chant the word 'kill.'

The scientist moved to the foot of each bed and pressed a release at the foot of the beds. Each release was followed by a series of metallic clicking, and each man sprung from their tables going to their respective weapons and clothing.

The one who had been chanting, continued to do so with a sadistic grin across his lips as he retrieved to shortened, scythe-like weapons, giving them a quick and expert swing. The man actually giggled as he brought the blades together, causing a metallic 'Clink' to ring out in the lab.

The second man, the one who Onika had dubbed 'specimen 2c-theta', the man who had said they would fight, grabbed a trident that had to be at least half a head taller than he, putting its length at six and a half feet. Each point of the trident was actually a serrated; almost hook-like blade, meant to cause devastating damage to flesh.

The third man, the silent one, grabbed two leather sheaths and strapped them to the under side of his arms before slipping into a pair of black fighting gloves. His fingers flexed within the gloves before he dropped his arms to his sides, his eyes cast to the ground. A slight upturn of the lips was seen as his thumbs flexed almost imperceptivity, causing two twin blades to slide from the sheaths, each measuring at least eighteen inches, coming to a tapered and deadly point.

"Are you prepared?" He asked and got an affirmative from the men, two vocal, one with a nod of the head. "Then go an destroy them!"

The men left the lab silently in order to get a jump on their foes in the smoke filled hallway. Onika moved back to the computer, typing in a few commands and was pleased and relieved to see that the data that was in the process being copied, was nearly done. A growl reached his ears, causing him to turn to the last occupied bed. "So you've regained consciousness again." His question was punctuated by a loud blast not far from the lab entrance.

"Let me up! We gotta get our asses out of here!" Zade command. Though he could feel the power and strength provided to him by the Jenova and mako, he had no desire to risk his life and newfound abilities before he had a chance to use them for his _own_ benefit.

"In due time." Onika said as he glanced over his shoulder at the struggling man as he packed some equipment into three metal cases. He knew that Zade could not break free of the bonds that held him to the table. Even if the man was saying that he wanted to leave, he had no doubt that he would be drawn to enter the fight that was occurring just outside.

Zade growled continued to try and break the clamps as a beeping alerted the professor that the burn process had finally completed. The disks were placed into plastic jewel cases before being slipped into the metal cases as well. Each one was secured before he looked over to Zade, he knew that they were going to be slowed down by bringing the equipment, but it simply could not be left behind.

He reached into the pocket of his lab coat and fingered the device in his pocket as he approached him. The controls at the foot of the bed were released and the man immediately sprang to his feet, his chest heaving, but not from exertion, but from the adrenaline burning its way through his veins.

Glowing green eyes flickered oddly as he immediately retrieved his gun and made sure he was fully loaded. Something was urging him to leave it behind and use his hands, but he placed the weapon, and extra ammo clips in his pocket. He could feel the desire to have his hands tear through flesh and snap through bone intensify as the sounds from outside the lab increased, but he fought against it.

Finally, he turned to Onika and looked at the cases. "What the fuck are those? You don't expect us to take that shit with us, do you!"

The professor looked at the blond coolly as he placed his own handgun in his pocket and immediately loaded the dart gun he had used on the ninja as well. "That's exactly what we're doing. This is _my_ research and I wont leave it behind. Besides, if I continue, I will advance my work…and just _who_ do you think will benefit from those?"

Zade shut up and glared at the metal cases before moving to them and snatching two up. He looked down at the hazel-eyed professor who had a little more difficulty getting his own. He knew that the cases were heavier than they felt in his hands. A smirk traced his lips as he realized that the Jenova and mako had definitely increased his strength since the case he was carrying seemed to weigh less that five pounds each though in all actuality, they each weighed closer to an even hundred. It wasn't a matter of the size of the cases, it was all because of the protective metal shielding.

The professor moved the computer and pressed the enter key, causing the computer system to self-destruct. He started towards the door to the lab, with a "Lets go," as he passed the blond. The sound of gunfire and bits of concrete hitting the floor in front of the lab entrance caused them both to freeze. As soon as the gunfire paused, both men darted into the smoke filled hallway and turned down a hallway, heading for the emergency exit that would take them down to a door. If they could make it to the vehicle storage area, they could escape the carnage and disappear.

'Ten minutes…that's all we need to get there…' The voice in Onika's head urged as they ran.

.::-o-::.

The sound of metal clashing against metal, the snarls of the few remaining creatures, gunfire, and the insane laughter of one of the three men who had emerged from the lab… All this had begun to grate on the swordsman's nerves as he glared at the bloody, but still laughing madman before him. Cloud knew that the men that had begun their attack over ten minutes ago, had been sent as a diversion, but with the chaos currently occurring, they bypass the men.

The Jenova that was still within his own body made his skin feel as if it were crawling as reacted to this new Jenova. The sensation was very different from what he felt when he had been around Vincent, the men that had been infused with the cells from the old Shinra, hell, even Sephiroth. This feeling was something he had never experienced before and he wanted nothing more than to put an end to it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two of Dojima's men; a soldier and a guardsman, being slashed across the chest by a man with two blades strapped to his forearms. One man writhed in pain, while the other lie motionless on the ground only to be pulled away to relative safety by two guardsmen.

Cloud's eyes widened as he ducked, narrowly avoiding the swinging scythe aimed for his neck. His blade, seemingly made of frosty white and violet crystal scraped against the ground as he held it in his right hand, bringing his left fist up and into the gut of man. His opponent staggered backwards, not having expected the blow, only to be blasted forward the ball of fire that impacted his back.

He managed to keep his footing, but the impact had knocked one of his weapons away. I came to a stop at Cloud's feet, before being launched backwards with a kick, well out of reach of the wild-eyed man. It was then that glowing blue eyes locked on the maroon-hinted eyes of his Tifa.

"Bitch!" The man growled as he adjusted his position in order to see them both. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Ooh, I'm really shaking in my boots!" Tifa said, her eyes hard as her hand glowed slightly blue with the start of an ice spell. She knew that it would be dangerous to just attack him head on.

Cloud locked eyes with his love before nodding as they communicated silently, but it didn't go unnoticed by their opponent. Tifa blasted the man with high-level ice spell as he charged towards her. Stunned, he staggered back and quickly spun as the massive blade wielded by the blond came up, scraping across the concrete floor. He attempted to block and just missed having his abdomen splayed open as he tried to shield himself against the next sword coming back down again, but this time, he wasn't so lucky.

Pain lanced through his arm as it was nearly severed from his body, but the sensation of pain was pushed aside. Tendons, muscle and bone were clearly visible as blood dripped in generous quantities. The mangled appendage was pulled close to his body and his gripped tightened on the handle of his remaining scythe.

"What? No more laughing?" Cloud asked, his face holding no expression as he circled the bloody man. His own wounds were minor compared to the ones of the man before him.

A furious cry escaped his lips as he launched an attack at the swordsman, but the blood loss was making his movements sluggish, despite the Jenova that the man thought would give him more power than what he was currently feeling. Pain filled eyes glanced over just his blade wielding partner who had previously been silent, Jimmy, went down as a spear was launched through his abdomen and large caliber bullets tore through is chest and abdomen.

He knew that he was going to die, but that didn't mean that he couldn't try to do more damage to those who had just killed his friend. Crazed eyes caught sight of the female fighter as she launched materia based attacks at his partner as he attacked a small female as she caught her shuriken and an ebony haired gunman a few yards away. A sinister grin broke out across his lips as he charged at her, his weapon raised as he prepared for his final attack.

"Tifa!" Yuffie screamed, causing the fighter to turn as he approached.

"Shield!" The fighter commanded her materia just as the blade started to come down, but stopped.

Quickly fading eyes looked down at the red stained crystalline blade tore through his spinal cord and abdomen. His scythe dropped to the ground and blood spilled from his lips. His body sunk to the ground as the blade was ripped back out of his body and crashed to the ground. As his vision grew dim and the voices began to fade, the last thing that he heard was the shouts and continued gunfire.

.::-o-::.

Barret looked up from after healing himself of the cuts and gouges gained from fighting the bladed man. Brown eyes narrowed as Cid and a couple of soldiers leapt into battle with the last man, allowing Vincent and Yuffie a chance to pull back. Through the smoke and dust he saw the two figures beating a hasty retreat down the hallway. "HEY! Those sons of bitches are gettin' away!"

"Vincent! Cloud! Go after them!" Cid ordered, ripping his spear from the gut of the dead man on the ground. "We'll finish off these pansy asses in the base!"

Dojima was ordering men who were stationed outside and within to capture anyone still alive and to take out those who resisted. Barret moved over to their side with Tifa. His eyes moved down to the tired ninja. Her lips were still tinted blue but he knew that she would not stay behind. They all did. It made him all the more grateful that the former Turk was watching over her.

"Ain't no way in hell I'm gettin' left behind! Dat asshole took my 'Myra and shot me!" Barret bellowed with a growl as Tifa nodded slightly.

"Cid and Dojima's men have it more than handled here, I'll go where I'm needed." A grin broke out upon her lips. "Besides, you guys know I wouldn't miss a chance to fight along side you."

Cloud adjusted his grip on his blade and looked down the smoke corridor that Zade and Onika had take. "Then lets mos-" He started and got a glare from the gun-armed man. "Damn it, I know, I know! Lets _move _out!" He spun and darted down the hall.

"Damn Spike, afta' all dis' time, you'd think ya woulda learned not to talk like that around me!"

"Old habits die hard!" He called over his shoulder from the front of the group.

Unseen by the others, the raven haired Turk reached down and grasped the ninja's hand helping her keep pace. Slate gray eyes glanced up briefly as Vincent kept his eyes forward. She couldn't help the faint blush that rose in her cheeks but covered it by reaching into her pocket and grabbing another potion, downing it immediately before tossing the bottle and continuing forth, the group closing in on their two targets.

.::-o-::.

The blond man waited for what seemed to be an eternity while Onika made his way to him, the scowl on his face growing with each passing second. The professor was surprisingly fit for his age and profession, but it was still much too slow. With his newfound hearing, he could tell that Avalanche was approximately five to seven minutes behind them and getting closer. This wouldn't do.

Onika came to a stop at a large metal door with two rusted metal latches securing it. He turned to the man behind him, panting under the weight of the case he was carrying. "Once we get this door open, there is a ladder that will place us on the level that leads to the transport vehicles."

"We'll get there, but the cases stay."

Onika turned to him with a dangerous look in his eyes, but Zade didn't even flinch. The blond didn't fear him, and had no reason to know that he should, but in mere seconds, he would possibly know to do so, or at least, follow the orders he was given.

"I've already told you that we're not leaving my work behind." The professor said dryly, placing his hands in his pockets.

"What the fuck man! They're slowing you down! At the rate, Avalanche will be on our asses in a few minutes and we'll never make it to the garage!

"You can stay here with your precious cases, but I'm getting my ass out of here!" Zade spun and moved to the door.

"I would advise against defying me."

"Oh, I'm really fuckin' scared of you! If you've forgot, you're the one that hooked me up with the Jenova juice!" He said with a grin before reaching out to work on the latch, that is, until his mind and body were immobilized by pain.

Terrell walked around the man as he convulsed on the floor and crouched at his head. "Its painful, isn't it? I must admit, it looks like it would be.

"What you're feeling is the same that the boy, my first specimen, felt each time he defied me, but only more intense. Because the devices that produce the shock are now embedded within your body, it is much more intense and painful. You saw how much that boy was hurting, but he was experiencing only half of the pain you are feeling now.

"Yes, it was still extremely painful for him, and the only reason why the voltage wasn't higher, as in your case, is because it may have caused irreversible brain damage. He was too young; his body was not mature enough. I needed his metal state and capacities to be at one-hundred percent at all times." He stood and moved away as the man foamed at the mouth slightly before deactivating the device in his pocket.

"Do you feel weak?" He asked the trembling man as he tried to push himself to his feet. "This device also deactivates the Jenova cells within you temporarily, leaving you as weak as a chocobo chick. Don't worry though, your strength should be returning right about now."

"Bas…tard…" Zade panted as he pushed himself to his feet. He glared at the professor as anger and hatred bubbled within him. His fists clenched at his side as if he were about to attack.

"Whatever you're thinking, I'd advise against it or I will be forced to drop you again where you stand." He said with a smirk. "You will do whatever I say, Zade. You will find that my requests aren't unreasonable. Simply follow the instructions I give you and you will still be able to do what you want on the side. I should also let you know that unlike the boy's device, this one has no range. If I leave it on for a prolonged amount of time, your death will be quite painful. Even the Jenova cells will be unable to save you as each cell is literally cooked within your body, one by one."

"Do you understand me, Zade." He asked and got a nod in reply and gestured to the metal door. "Good boy, now open the door."

Zade gave a short nod though his anger and hatred towards the hazel-eyed man was intense at the moment. He flexed his fingers and gripped the first latch and began to lift. The rusted metal groaned under the strength of the blonde man before a loud creak filled the relatively quiet hallway. The action was repeated with the second latch and the door was then pried open the door. Both men moved into the shaft and looked down. In the emergency lighting, it was clear that the ladder went down at least two levels.

"You go down first, I will push the cases to you. For your sake, ensure that they do not touch the ground." Onika ordered and watched as Zade began his climb down. After going down a few rungs, the blond jumped from the ladder, landing solidly on his feet.

"I'm ready, just hurry up! I can hear them getting closer!"

Onika took the closest of the three cases and pushed it over the edge. His heart stilled in his chest as it seemed to fall forever before Fraser caught it easily. It was sat to the side before it was followed by a second, then the third. Fraser watched with a sneer as the man made his way down the ladder, the man who now controlled his body with a simple little device. It made him wonder if Onika had done something else to his body and right now, he didn't want to risk finding out.

Finally, the older man reached the ground and promptly picked up his case while Zade retrieved his two before they continued down the narrow hallway. "The garage should be at the end of this corridor, one we get there, we should be about twenty feet from ground level and there's a trail that will take us off the mountain."

The pair looked down the hall, which at the moment seemed impossibly long. They pushed forward because soon, their chances of escape would be less if they were caught in the base.

.::-o-::.

Cloud and Vincent had been following the increasing vibrations in their bodies through the winding hallways until the steel door grew in their sights.

"Come on! We can't be far!" Cloud said as he skidded to a stop outside of the door.

"Let me look first before you go down." Tifa said as Barret, Vincent and Yuffie approached. She knew that the chances of a trap being set in the short amount of time that Zade and Onika had was slim, but it was better to be safe than to be sorry. She stood at the top of the ladder and pointed her palms down.

"Fire!" She commanded and filled the ladder passage with flames, destroying any tripwires or other gadgets that may have been lying in wait.

Tifa then grabbed the outer supports of the ladder and locked her feet on the metal beams. She began a rapid but controlled slide down to the bottom only to be quickly followed by Barret and Cloud. "Come on Vince, Yuffie! They're getting away!" She called up to them before three sets of footsteps could be heard, running below them. A loud rumbling sound shook the floor beneath them.

"Yuffie…"

"No Vincent, I'm not staying!" She said and made her way towards the ladder. "You know I can't."

The gunman reached out and grabbed her arm with his organic hand, earning a squeak of surprise from the ninja! "What are you doing? They're leaving us behind."

"Silence Yuffie." He said in his flat tone. "If you're going to fight, then you will not fight me in what I am about to do. Rest, for if you don't, I will render you unconscious once we catch up to Fraser and Onika. I will not allow you to further injure yourself…I won't lose you." He said and scooped the blue-lipped teen into his arms, holding her bridal style. He would have simply tossed her over his shoulder, but knew that it would further damage her already battered ribs.

Yuffie felt the argument that had building inside of her die at his last words. She was a bit upset at being treated like a child, but she knew that it was for the best. 'He's already angry with me…' That thought alone like a punch to the gut.

"Fine." She said quietly and closed her eyes as they burned with tears. The ninja turned her face towards his chest and allowed a shuddering breath to escape her lips. Pain throbbed in her body but pushed it aside. She felt Vincent's arms tighten around her.

Vincent closed his eyes for a moment. He hated to do this to her but he knew that she was pushing herself too hard. A wave of sympathy was felt from Chaos before he took a few long strides and leapt down the ladder passageway before running to catch up to the shouts heard ahead.

'The end is near. We'll soon be able to take leave of this place.' He looked down at the ninja and sighed before approaching their friends and foes ahead.

.::-o-::.

Fraser pushed the last case into the back of the hummer-like truck as the large doors that Onika had just activated rumbled open. "Come on! We gotta get-" A large bolt of electricity impacted the wall next to where the blond was standing, causing him to duck and dive behind the truck.

"Don't move!" Cloud commanded as they faced off against Zade Fraser and Terrell Onika. "Give up, or you'll be taken out!"

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

A 5200+ word chapter for you! I'm sorry about the abrupt ending, but this chapter is WAY too long to add more. I would like to thank EVERY single one of you who has reviewed and read my fic. I so want to do my author's notes in here and thank each one of you like I use to in the past, but with change in rules on ff net, I don't want to risk having my account suspended again.

This week, I can only work part-time at my job per my doctor's orders so if you signed in or left an email address in your review, I'll try to get back to you, but I sincerely apologize if I don't get to you.

I have two other stories that I really need to update before I get back to this one, but hopefully it wont take long. After this chapter, All that is left is the fight against Fraser and Onika. I want to wrap this part up in one chapter, plain and simple.

I so can't wait to get them back to Nibelheim! One of the characters that most of you LOVE to hate, Jonathan, will make another appearance soon! Muahahahaha! I cant wait because I already typed that chapter!

Well, I gotta get goin! I have to go to bed…gotta get up early for work…

Love you all!

Ezzy

Oh yeah, I don't own ff7, though I really wish I did.

5/24/07

10/05/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits


	42. The End

* * *

Chapter 42: The End

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

Onika turned to the heavily armed group behind him with a smirk as the door that he had previously activated, continued to rumble open. Dust filtered into the cavern, causing the scientist to be enveloped in a dusky brown haze, but he wouldn't run. If he even tried, the group would be on him before he even stood beneath the night pre dawn sky.

"Ah, if it isn't the saviors of the planet. I truly do thank you! If it weren't for you, meteor would have fallen and I would have never had the chance to conduct my research."

"That was an unfortunate side effect at best." Vincent stated dryly.

"We didn't stop it for people like you." Tifa said with narrowed eyes. "Don't you know that what you're doing is no better than what Hojo did?! You risk the chance of creating another crisis. Jenova is hell bent on destroying the planet, and what do you do? You go and create more!?"

Onika laughed and moved forward to lean against the vehicle, seemingly bored with what she was saying. He scanned the woman from head to toe, unable to stop his scientific mind from analyzing her physical attributes. "My dear, unlike Hojo, I have my Jenova under my complete control. " He stated, earning a growl and a string of curses from the blond brute working with him.

"Fraser has been fully infused with Jenova, but I can subdue him without second thought. No doubt you saw what happened to my young male specimen-"

Yuffie cut him off when he referred to the boy. "His name is Yoshi, not specimen! Living beings, no matter what they may be, are not your playthings you fucking bastard!" She yelled at the older man, gaining a wide-eyed look from Tifa and a proud grin from Barret.

"What you choose to call _it_ is of no consequence to me. In order for progress to be made, things, usually insignificant, need to be sacrificed. Science and experimentation is the only way to evolve. People would live longer, perhaps even forever! They would be faster, stronger and more resistant to disease. Science is doing what the planet and evolution alone could not! Just look at Valentine and Strife!"

Yuffie's gray eyes hardened, taking on the appearance of ice cold steel as she faced off with the man. Even though she was leaning heavily against her gunman, it didn't make the ninja look any less intimidating.

'Its because of people like you,' Yuffie thought through a haze of anger as Onika continued to talk. 'That people suffer. Sephiroth, Lucrecia…they died because of the torture that was inflicted on their bodies in the name of experimentation. Vincent…Cloud…they've experienced the pain, and even though they're alive, they remember it. Each time they look in the mirror and see their eyes they remember!

'Tifa lost her family…Aeris died and it was all because of greedy, selfish and immoral bastards like this _thing_ standing in front of us.' She glared and shuddered with disgust when she remembered how he looked at her with obvious lust in his eyes and how he held her closer than necessary when taking her to the cell.

Yuffie broke out of her angered musings just as Onika was finishing his so-called speech.

"…So if there's nothing else, I'm afraid we best be going." He said dryly and opened the drivers' door.

"Ya honestly don't think that we'd let ya walk your ass outta here, did ya?!" Barret bellowed, leveling his Missing Score at the scientist as the others prepared to strike.

"Well, that's what I would advise." Onika replied and looked behind the group as a sixth person came behind the group.

"No fucking way!" The pilot hissed around the toothpick sitting between his lips as he took up position next to Barret. His blond hair was tinted the same red that tinted his Venus Gospel as he placed a fresh toothpick between his lips, wanting nothing more than to have a cigarette at the moment.

"Sorry, you guys aren't going anywhere." Cloud nodded to the blond before preparing to strike.

Onika scoffed and smirked at the group, shaking his head. "I didn't think that the famed Avalanche wouldn't just _allow_ us to leave, but it would have been infinitely better for all parties involved if you did.

"Despite my appearance, I did come prepared today." The Professor said with a smile as he removed a small device from his pocket. With a few taps skillfully and quickly placed on the screen, it flashed, a message popping on the display.

'Releasing. Commence cell deployment in 30 seconds?' 

"Why not?" He answered aloud as he pressed yes.

The group watched as Zade, who had been surprisingly quiet as he glared at the ninja, slump against the hood of the truck. The blond felt the familiar wave of an intense high flow through his system. He know that this was yet another effect of something that was done to him by the scientist as the timer counted down.

'00:00:24.42'

"What in the hell...did you do to me?!" Fraser asked before collapsing to the ground in a ball, filling the Avalanche team with surprise and unease.

'00:00:18:22'

"Its very simple. I'm sure that Avalanche has some knowledge of some of the experiments that Hojo did." He started as time on the device continued to count down. "Zade, you should remember this too since you were the one he tried this with…"

'00:00:11:22'

Yuffie went pale remembering what had what been said during the meeting before she left as Onika continued.

"Zade, I thought you'd like to experience a nice _high_ for this fight, so I gave you a nice dose of lysergic acid diethylamide."

'5…4…3…2…1…'

"Commencing Jenova release." Flashed across the screen and in that instant, an inhuman scream ripped from Zade Fraser's throat.

Avalanche watched in horror as his flesh began to bubble and bleed. The blond's hair began to fall to the cold stone beneath their feet as he curled in on himself further as if trying to escape the pain. Without tentacles shot from Zade's body in the direction of the team of armed fighters, causing them to scatter to avoid being impaled.

Onika laughed with glee at the sight before hopping into the transport, taking his chance to escape. "Sorry kids, but its time that I take my leave. Have fun with Zade!" He called to them over the shocked, angry and horrified cries from the group as he started the engine. It roared to life, thanks to the mako power cells. His foot slammed on the accelerator and the vehicle lurched back before he spun the wheel. It was quickly put in drive before he shot out of the cavern, leaving mayhem behind.

.::-o-::.

"Son of a bitch!" Barret bellowed as he dove out of the wave of yet another tentacle. "We gotta find an opening or we're just gonna keep dodging this thing while Onika gets away!"

The group continued to avoid the grotesque appendages sprouting from the creature, when a chilling, dual-toned voice filled the cavern. "Aww, you don't wanna play?" It asked, sending Barret flying backwards before retracting its tentacles towards its central mass. Tifa and Yuffie checked on Barret while Cid, Cloud and Vincent watched the creature.

Its limbs shot towards the ceiling, the walls and floor, creating a web of flesh that blocked the exit that the scientist had just taken. Barret pushed himself to his feet, allowing a string of curses to escape his lips.

"Lets play! It'll be fun!" The maniacal voice taunted.

Tifa's hand began to glow with a yellow energy as sparks of electricity danced along her fighting gloves. The words that she spoke were drowned out by the creatures laughter before she sent forth the spell she hand been spinning.

"Bolt!" She commanded, causing a bright current of electrical energy to fill the cavern, striking the creature before them.

"No effect!" Yuffie shouted.

"Ooh! That tingles!" It, said, the deeper half of the voice more dominate. "Now its my turn!"

For the second time in her short life, Yuffie was witness to all hell breaking loose on a massive level.

.::-o-::.

The sound of gunfire assaulted the ears of all who had entered the cavernous garage as Vincent's Death Penalty and Barret's Missing Score unleashed hails of large caliber bullets. Hot lead tore through the beast, leaving holes that dripped a putrid dark blood as they slowly tried to close. This thing was no longer the man named Zade Fraser, this was just another spawn of Jenova.

Tifa continued to launch magical attacks at the creature, trying to find some sort of weakness they could use to their advantage. "Cid, can you sense anything?!" She called to the blond man, knowing that the yellow orb was in his possession.

"Nah!" He said and dodged a blow aimed at his stomach as he thrust his spear forward, severing one of the tentacles of the creature. "Somethin's blockin' it!"

The creature launched tentacles that had the ability to tear through flesh with the ease of a razor. One of those very appendages slipped along the ground towards an unsuspecting pilot as he sliced through the creatures' nearly transparent skin.

The burgundy eyed fighter sent a powerful ice spell at the creature, causing it to howl in pain. She felt a wave of satisfaction wash through her before calling to her comrades and rushing towards the creature, her gloved fists glowing a icy blue just as they contacted the beast. "Use ice spells!"

The group began to launch the spells at the creature, causing some of the disfigured limbs that had been blocking the exit to crumble to the ground. The room grew extremely cold as the group reappeared from the protective darkness after Shiva's diamond dust attack tore into the Jenova creature.

"Bitch!" It bellowed and lifted a thick limb, sending it flying towards her head as she reappeared.

Tifa dropped to the ground to avoid having her head taken off before looking up in time to see a second limb coming towards her in a downward blow. Tifa rolled to the left as the limb crashed to the ground with incredible force, causing the stone to crack like an eggshell under the power of the blow.

Cloud whipped around when he saw his lover drop to the ground, she was safely out of the way, but that's when he saw it. "Cid! Watch out!" He yelled at the pilot, but it was too late.

A yelp followed by a string of curses caused them to halt the spells that were being launched at the creature. Cid was lifted into the air by the limb that was wrapped tightly around his leg, causing him to drop his Venus to the ground.

"Let me go you fuckin' son of a bitch!" The pilot bellowed, attempting to reach up and grab the appendage but bit back a cry of pain as his ankle cracked under the pressure of its grip just as needle like projections pierced his skin easily. Cid felt his body go cold and a wave of nausea wash through him. His vision blurred and the pain he felt in his fractured ankle faded as consciousness fled his mind.

"Cid!" Yuffie, Barret and Tifa cried out as the man when limp. They watched in horror as the creature began to swing Cid like a pendulum.

"Put him down!" Cloud commanded, but was only met with an odd, rumbling laughter as the arc of the swing began to grow, bringing cid closer to the wall. Limbs out towards the group again causing them to dive out of the way to avoid being touched by the now oozing limbs.

Yuffie watched the pilot swing for a moment and quickly sliced through the tentacles closest to her.

"Yuffie!" Vincent called out to her, causing the ninja to look over to her gunman.

Their eyes met for a moment as she lifted her shuriken and watched as crimson moved to the limb and then back to her own stormy eyes. The raven-haired man nodded and fired shots at the main body, causing the creature to jerk as the bullets tore through its central mass. He dodged the attacks that were launched at him as he continued to fire.

When he saw the ninja release her Masara the gunman borrowed speed from his demonic half and darted towards the left side of the cavern. A roar filled the cavern as the razor sharp metal tore through the limb causing it and the pilot to go sailing towards the wall. Vincent leapt into the air and caught Cid's limp form in his arm, sending them crashing into the stone wall.

They all let out a sigh of relief when the pilot was released from the creatures grip. Tifa started in the direction of the down blond and the gunman but was knocked back with a powerful blow to the stomach, sending her crashing into Cloud. Barret and Yuffie glanced over to the left in time to see them go down and watched in disbelief as a limb tore through the lower left side of Vincent's stomach, pinning him to the wall.

"Vincent! No!!" Yuffie cried out as Cloud regained his footing.

Pain shot through his form as he looked down to the limb that was retracting from his abdomen, slowly, torturously before becoming removed completely with as sickeningly wet sound. Blood poured from the wound and began to form a puddle on the ground beneath him.

Tuning out the voices in the cavern, Vincent staggered as few steps away from the battle and placed Cid on the ground. Blood was still flowing from the wound and he could taste the coppery red liquid in his mouth as he dropped to his knees. "Chaos…" He murmured aloud and within his mind as he felt the demon surge forth.

He could feel the wound closing as the demon took over his body. While the wound healing would not replace the blood he had already lost, it did stop the blood from flowing as well as repair his torn intestines and flesh.

Cloud could see the black tint that Vincent's skin was taking on and knew that Chaos was about to punish the creature that had harmed his master. He rushed forward and moved Cid towards the back of the cavern, placing his crystalline sword on the ground as he began to treat the poisoned man.

Tifa felt power surge through her veins as she stood protectively between the creature and the downed forms of her comrades. She knew what was happening to the gunman; the wound he sustained to his gut pushed him past his limit, just as the blow she had taken pushed her past her own.

Wings tore out of Vincent's back completing his transformation into the winged demon as Chaos. Impressive leathery wings gave an ominous flap and the fighter rushed towards the central mass. Chaos ripped through mutated flesh as Tifa sent a torrent of punches and kicks at the creature.

Gunfire and sharp blades were hurled throughout the cavern as Tifa landed her final blow and leapt back towards Cloud and the still unconscious Cid. The flesh that had once blocked the exit that Onika had taken less than ten minutes ago, hung in tatters. Chaos glared at the creature, hatred burning in its dark eyes. "Pitiful." The demon growled and looked over to the fighter. "This man…Onika, believed that his creations were better than the vile incarnations created by Hojo?"

"Now it's my turn!" Chaos mocked the creature before allowing a feral grin to trace his lips. The familiar and ominous skull of fire and brimstone formed beneath the Jenova creature as the demon pulled back his fist with a growl before launching it forward with a roar.

The cavern grew quiet as the Chaos pulled his bloody hand from the chest of the smoldering creature. Chaos flapped his wings and came to land beside Yuffie who watched as the beast that was created from the body of Zade Fraser, perished.

The demon looked the weapon in Yuffie's hand and then the exit that Onika had taken. "Where are your kunai?" He asked and watched as she sat her Masara on the ground and pulled a pouch from the pack that Tifa had recovered for her. She ignoring Cloud and the others as they gave word of Onika's escape to the command post that had been set up on the Highwind which had landed to the south. She quickly strapped it to her thigh and removed one as she heard someone at the command post tell them that Onika was being pursued and the base had been secured.

A yelp escaped her lips as Chaos scooped her up and flew from the cavern and into the sky as dawn began to break. She didn't question him as he looked out on the plains and grinned when he saw what he was looking for before taking off towards west.

He held on to her tightly as he sped through the skies in the direction of the dust clouds and roaring engines he heard. Terrell Onika had a sizable lead on the Soldiers and Shinra guardsmen chasing him, but it wouldn't last for long. He looked down to the ninja in his arms as she began to cough.

The cold morning air was causing her lungs to ache. The scent of blood reached his nose as he watched her pull her hand away from blue tinted lips only the see the tiny red dots of blood on her palm. She knew the demon who was holding her saw it and she when she looked into his eyes, she saw the frown that traced his lips as well as the concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine." She said and hid her face against his chest in an attempt to shield her nose and mouth against the cold air.

Chaos held her a bit tighter and increased his speed and looked down, watching as they passed over the three vehicles chasing after Onika. He swooped down and pushed himself harder in order to catch up with the military vehicle that he had taken.

"Yuffie, do you think you can hit the tires with your kunai?"

A short chuckle escaped her lips as she pulled her face from his chest and watched how quickly they were closing in on the truck. "Of course! You obviously forgot who I am, Chaos." She said held on to him as he switched her position slightly so she could aim easier.

Yuffie reached into her pouch and removed two of her kunai and took aim for the back tire on the passenger's side as Chaos kept pace with Onika. She closed one stormy eye and threw her arm forward with a grunt, biting her lip to keep the moan that wanted to escape her lips at bay.

.::-o-::.

The professor heard a loud pop and felt the truck begin to lose traction. "They couldn't have caught up with me already!" He murmured and looked out of side mirror and felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop.

Pursuing him was not the Soldiers that had been chasing him but the small ninja in the arms of a demon. She was preparing another kunai to launch at the front tire. He couldn't let them catch him. He couldn't allow them to stop him and his research.

Onika rolled down the window and removed his gun from the seat and pointed the weapon out of the window and fired in rapid succession.

.::-o-::.

"Chaos, watch out!" Yuffie cried out as she saw the gun point out the window. The first shot missed them, but the second impacted with the demons shoulder just as he started to dodge to the right. His grip on Yuffie tightened as he moved out of range of the gunfire with a growl, the action also causing the ninja to lose almost all of her shuriken and kunai.

He knew that he wasn't going to last much very long with Vincent's blood loss along with his own minor wounds and the gunshot wound. "Yuffie…try again for the tire!" He said and looked over his shoulder to see that the reinforcements were closing in as the vehicle began to lose speed.

Yuffie quickly launched one of her two remaining kunai and hit the front tire on the passenger side. Chaos pulled back and they watched as the rig swerved to the right, then the left before flipping and rolling multiple times off the road before coming to rest on its roof.

Chaos landed and gently set his passenger on the ground as they approached the smoking wreckage. Onika was laying on the roof of the vehicle, his leg twisted at a odd angle as he tried to crawl out of the window towards the gun lying not far from him. Yuffie sent her last kunai through the air and into his hand, pinning it to the ground. "Sorry, you're not going anywhere."

His scream filled the air as Chaos moved over and tossed the gun further from the man. Yuffie used her only remaining shuriken to shred the bottom of her shirt. She ripped off a piece before moving to Chaos and holding it over his bleeding shoulder.

"The bullet is still inside…" He said and was about to reach up to pull it from his shoulder when he felt his form begin to waiver. "Yuffie…good shots. That's my ninja…" He said with a grin before his form rippled and Vincent came forth. Vincent collapsed to the ground, a soft groan escaping his pale lips as he stared up at the dark blue sky.

"Vincent…Vincent stay with me." She said, still holding the fabric over the wound that hadn't closed.

"I'm fine Yuffie." He said and closed his eyes. "I just need to rest."

A few of the guards moved over to the professor while the others moved to Vincent and Yuffie. One man knelt by Vincent's side with a medical kit and began moving gauze pads for Yuffie to continue applying pressure to his wound. "There's a team on the way to contain this area because of what he was carrying. The President has ordered the Jenova destroyed. Once they arrive, we'll be taking you and our prisoner back to the Highwind for treatment.

"I'm fine, worry about Vincent."

"Yuffie," Vincent murmured. "You will receive treatment. Do not fight this."

Crimson eyes opened just as she was about to protest but as gray met crimson, her protests died. The ninja nodded and sighed miserably. She was sore, she was exhausted and guilt was still bubbling with her.

It was going to be a long wait.

o-o-Authors notes-o-o-

-tiptoes away so she's not hit with various flying objects, some unidentified-

Did I scare ya'll with that chapter title?

After the seventh revision and almost 4000 words later, I finally got it out. Some of the other versions came out way to detailed and full of injuries. I didn't want it to overshadow the final battle with Sephy-sama. Other versions were not detailed enough or just didn't come out how I wanted it to, at all! I think that when I get more time, it will be easier to get through some of the next parts especially since I already have a few chapters written. I don't think the next chapter will be very long and as promised to all you Jonathan haters,

Heeee's baaaaaaack!

I would like to thank all of my supporters, stalkers, and just those of you who don't review but should because hey, you ain't got nothin' better to do if you're readin' my crap :3

I love ya all! Please don't forget to review.

Ezzy

Ps: I'm trying to chose the punishment for Onika. Death or Life in prison where he can become someone's bitch…hmm, I'm likin' the latter for him better a the moment. I'm not gonna get too much into that after this but it'd be interesting to see what ya'll thought.

10/05/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	43. We're Going to Talk

* * *

Chapter 43: We're going to talk…Now

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

A door in an empty corridor creaked open slowly before a shadow darted down the hallway. The sound of voices ahead caused the figure to slip into an empty room and waited for the two nurses to pass. Once the voices faded, the figure continued on their journey.

Four doors later, a doorknob was turned and the figure slipped inside and leaned against the door, panting a bit heavily and a bit irritated thanks to the dizziness being caused by the pain medications her iv had been injected with before she pulled it out. Yuffie could see the figure lying on the hospital bed, slightly illuminated by the lights of Junon seeping through the third floor window. The ninja wrapped her arm around her tightly bound ribs and slowly approached the figure, the sound of the beeping monitors reaching her ears.

On the trip back to Junon, the atmosphere in the infirmary was frigid to say the least. Vincent hadn't said anything to her unless she spoke to him, and when he did, it was one or two word answers. It was almost as if he was lost in thought. After a few more failed attempts, he finally told her that she needed to be treated before closing his eyes and allowing the person working him to bandage him.

After they had arrived in Junon, Vincent had been taken to surgery to remove the bullet in his shoulder while she was taken off to find out exactly how much damage had been done to her ribs and lungs.

Her earlier attempts to come and see the gunman had been thwarted by a nurse first, and then by a doctor, followed by Reeve himself. Finally Barret and Cloud threatened to tie her down and she dragged back to her room.

'They actually thought that I would stay in that room?' She thought and shook her head.

"You shouldn't be here." A familiar, slightly rough voice said, causing her to jump.

"Don't SCARE me like that Vincent!" She hissed as she moved closer to his bed.

"Its late Yuffie, you should be still in you room." He said and turned his unwavering claret gaze to her, causing the ninja to bite her lip. "You're supposed to be under observation." He said. Cloud had been in to visit him after he woke from his surgery and told him of her condition.

"I feel fine besides-"

"You have a lung contusion. You should still be receiving oxygen treatment. Your lips are still blue." He stated, noticing that she had also pulled out the IV that had been placed while they were on the Highwind.

"Vincent! Just listen…Please…" The ninja lifted herself up on his bed at his knee, her stormy eyes meeting his crimson. "We need to talk."

"We can talk later."

"No! We're going to talk…Now. Please, you don't have to say anything, just listen. I promise I'll go back to my room afterwards." She saw him nod curtly and a soft sigh escaped her lips as she thought about what to say.

"I was wrong to lie to you and leave the way I did. I feel like the worst person on the planet especially after everything you've done for me. The letter…well, I meant everything I said in that. I am sorry that I left and…I'm sorry you got hurt."

Vincent was quiet for a moment as the ninja reached up and pushed her hair away from her face and started out into the darkness beyond the city lights of Junon. His fingers twitched beneath the blanket, trying to ignore the fact that the IV was still in place replenishing the fluids he had lost due to his injuries.

"I've suffered worst injuries but you put yourself in danger. You could have been killed."

"I know that I put myself in danger, but I wasn't. I knew I was taking a risk and I knew that I would probably get hurt, but I wasn't going to allow myself to get killed."

Vincent's eyes narrowed at the ninja who sat at his knee. "You didn't know that. You aren't invincible Yuffie and if Onika wanted to, he could have done one of his experiments on you! Being heroic doesn't mean that you have to be suicidal!" He hissed, trying to contain the anger that he had been feeling within him.

Rage flashed in those stormy gray eyes before lessening to anger that matched that of the former Turk. "I wasn't trying to be a hero! I was just trying to get Elmyra out! I had a plan!"

"And you couldn't have figured into the occasion that three of your ribs would have been snapped by a known drug addict, murderer and rapist!" Mental pictures of the tine ninja being assaulted by Zade, his hands running over Yuffie's bound form flashed through his mind, causing him to close his eyes in an attempt to banish the images. If something like that would have happened to _**his**_ Yuffie…he didn't know _what_ he would have done.

"I knew that there was a risk of me getting hurt, I'm not stupid, Vincent! I just wanted to get Elmyra back where she belonged! I'm sorry that I just couldn't just sit back and twiddle my thumbs waiting for Onika and Fraser to call!" She winced and began to cough, bringing her hand to her mouth. Gray eyes caught sight of the blood as her fist quickly snapped shut, trying the hide the small red specks from an equally red gaze. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before continuing.

"When I got there, it stirred things up and threw them off balance because they thought that I would still be waiting for their call with everyone else. It may have drawn their attention from Elmyra, I don't know. I'm use to my life being in danger but Elmyra is a civilian…" The ninja trailed off and glared at the ground, her hair falling in her eyes once again.

"You would have helped me." She stated simply.

"Yes."

'I knew you would.' She thought, feeling a sense of warmth was through her at his admission but shook her head. "Then it really wouldn't have worked. They would have been even more suspicious than they were when I was first taken in."

It took him a moment, but the former Turk calmed himself, shocking even the demon within him a bit by the outburst. "What if something had gone wrong? Then you and Elmyra both would have been at his mercy. You would have become his playthings. Something he would have thrown away once finished with." His eyes closed as a chill went down his spine as Hojo's face flashed through his mind.

Yuffie blinked in surprise at the realization of what he truly must have been feeling even in the slightest washed over her. A memory of the emotions she had seen in his eyes when she sat with him on the roof before he interrogated Weston replayed in her mind. The guilt, the anger…

'Oh Leviathan, how could I have been so dumb!?' She thought and reached over, placing her hand on top of the metal that made up his hand as it rested within a blue sling against his stomach. The ninja's gaze turned to the window as she sighed.

"I know why you're so angry. You have every reason to be and I'm sorry. If I had of realized what I do now, I would have done things differently." She said, sounding like the mature ninja that he had first truly seen when they had spent time at the candle within Cosmo Canyon.

"You already lost someone dear to you to a scientist. Elmyra was already in Onika's hands, and what do I do? Me, the person that's supposed to be your friend? I _willingly_ go to Onika's base causing you to worry even more." She turned to look into his crimson eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Vincent. Thank you for coming to help us…help me. I wont do anything like that again." Yuffie said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I would do it again without hesitation." The gunman said in his soft yet deep tenor and sighed as he watched her chest's movements. Her breathing was much too rapid; especially since she had only been sitting at his side and the way she had reacted after her coughing only meant that she had coughed up blood again.

Vincent tilted his head back a bit and looked at the wall above his head. Spying what he was looking for, the gunman reached up with his good right arm and turned the green knob, watching the little silver ball in the meter begin to float, a soft hiss breaking the silence between them.

"Vincent, what are you doing?" The ninja asked, her brow furrowed.

He didn't answer immediately, instead gave a short tug to the clear plastic tubing until it fell to his shoulder. He moved his hips to the side a bit before patting the bed, gesturing for her to move up more. He gave his shoulder a slight shrug, causing the tubing to fall where he could reach it.

"Put that on. Yuffie, you need to be in your own bed, in your own room still getting treatment. You're breathing too quickly and your lips are still slightly blue. That will help ease your breathing; you're not getting enough oxygen."

The ninja took the tubing and looped it over her ears, remembering how it had been placed from her time in the hospital at Cosmo. "Vincent, how do you know about this kind of stuff?" She asked and got a weary smile from the crimson-eyed man.

"Yuffie, I was a Turk. I've sustained my own share of injuries. Broken ribs are a common injury amongst the Turks. You'll need keep that on until they're sure that you haven't sustained more damage to your lungs especially after your bout with pneumonia." He said and lifted the clear tube.

It was true too. During his time with the Turks, he had seen a fellow Turk as well as a Soldier, second-class die from complications due to broken ribs. The soldiers lung had been punctured by the broken rib, causing him to bleed out while the Turk, a man named York, slowly drowned as his lungs filled with blood after sustaining severe bruising. He had been captured on a mission and had died before Vincent and his partners could get him back to Shinra for treatment.

"Vincent," she said and eased herself back on the bed at the gunman's right side, staring at the ceiling. "You should know by now that I don't follow orders very well. Especially when I'm determined and what I wanted to say to you couldn't wait."

The ninja folded her hands on her stomach, her legs coming to cross at the ankles next to his. "I didn't want things to be bad between us. I did something stupid and I admit it, but I don't want you to be mad at me for too long." Her eyes slowly drifted closed as she tried to fight off the sleepiness from the drugs floating in her bloodstream. The slight increase of adrenaline from their slightly heated 'conversation' had quickly dissipated, sapping her energy quickly.

"I was…upset with you, but I believe I was angry at myself. I should have known that you would leave because I would have done the same thing." He said and heard her chuckle and sighed, his eyes moved from their spot on the ceiling to glance at the small ninja who lay beside him.

"You're doing it again Vincent. You haven't in quite a while." She trailed off and turned to look up slightly into his questioning crimson eyes. "You can't take the blame for something that I did. I won't let you."

Vincent watched her for a few moments before turning his gaze to the ceiling. He knew she was right and allowed a sigh to escape his lips as he continued to think about what she had said.

_**'Vincent, she's long gone…'**_ He heard Chaos' amused voice in his mind. '_**Maybe you should call the nurse to take her back to her room.'**_

Crimson eyes opened and moved over to the ninja who was now sleeping, slightly on her side facing him. _'She will be fine here for the night.' The_ former Turk sat up a bit, trying not to wake her and grabbed the extra blanket from near the foot of the bed. It was a bit awkward trying to get it properly placed over her with one arm, but eventually, the blanket covered the small ninja.

_**'Just keep your hands to yourself, Vinnie-boy.' The**_ demon chuckled as Vincent rolled his eyes.

_'Quiet demon; allow me to rest.' _Vincent said. Though he would not admit it to anyone, he was tired. The blood loss and the medications they had given to him shortly after the surgery to remove the bullet had drained his energy. Though he would be healed shortly thanks to his demon and the doctors in Junon, he still did not wish to stay in the medical ward for longer than necessary.

The demon fell silent after a chuckle and allowed his host to fall asleep with the little ninja they both cared for curled at his side.

.::-o-::.

"Where in tha hell did she go?" The gun armed man grumbled as he looked over at the burgundy-eyed fighter. There was a puddle of liquid on the floor of Yuffie's IV where it had continued to drip throughout the night. He had wanted to thank the ninja and also tear her a new one for leaving alone since he hadn't had a chance to talk to her after they had come back to the Highwind with an unconscious Onika.

"She's down here." They heard Cloud call from down the hallway. The pair walked down to the room and looked into the open door to see the Ninja curled against the gunman, who was now awake and looking out of the window.

"When did she escape her room, Vincent?" The fighter said with a smile as they walked into the room.

The former Turk turned to them before looking down at the ninja in question. "Around midnight." He said plainly as she began to stir.

"Go away Teef…I wanna sleep…" The voice mumbled from beneath the blankets.

Yuffie sighed beneath the blanket before her eyes shot open at the realization that she was curled up next to someone. She gingerly pushed herself up and looked over to their three grinning comrades standing near the bed. Her cheeks flared red but she made no moves to slip from the hospital bed, she was quite comfortable at the side of her gunman.

"Gawd, at least let a girl get her beauty sleep." She grumbled and adjusted the clear tubing around her ears before she allowed a small smile to trace her lips. "So what did ya want?"

"Well I came with Barret to check on you," Tifa tossed her head at Cloud. "And he wanted to talk to Vincent about Yoshi."

The ninja's smile fell as Cloud sat in a recliner in the corner of the room, Tifa soon moving to sit on the arm of the chair. "What's wrong with him, Cloud? They wouldn't let me see him because they said he was still unconscious."

"Well he woke up this morning when Reeve and I went to get information on his family. He told us everything. What happened to his father, how he was taken from the Fort Condor area by Fraser, the things that Onika did to him." Cloud suppressed a shiver at the memories of what the teen had told him, but continued. "Vincent, he was hearing 'that' voice."

The gunman's gaze hardened and his face took on the appearance of stone. "Is he still hearing it after everything?"

The blonde shook his head lightly. "No, not since he woke up."

Yuffie looked between the two in confusion. "What voice? Cloud you better explain." She threatened, worried about the teen they had found.

The glowing blue eyes of the blond closed for a moment before opening, looking pained. "You remember how Hojo's experiments were mumbling about the reunion? How I did those things at the temple of the ancients and then again at the Forgotten City?"

The ninja nodded but remained silent as the swordsman continued. "Well, you know I wasn't myself. The Jenova cells within my body…along with Sephiroth's voice…they influenced me. Commanded me to do things. I could hear the voice within my mind and it was Jenova's voice."

"So what does this all mean?" The ninja asked, biting her lip but was a bit surprised when Vincent answered instead of Cloud.

"Nothing. When the main mass of Jenova dies, the cells will forever be present in his body, as it will be the same with others that carry Jenova cells. But when the central mass dies or is destroyed, the cells within the body are not strong enough to be controlling of its host or even communicate with them."

Cloud nodded in agreement. "Since the original Jenova was destroyed, I haven't heard its voice at all. The main thing that remains is when Vincent or anyone with Jenova cells within them are close, I can feel it. You already know about the enhanced strength and stamina, but that is all that remains after the main body is destroyed.

"Zade's remains and the Jenova that Professor Onika had created were destroyed on the spot. There is nothing to command him, but it will take him a while to get used to the strength, the glow in his eyes and the feeling when someone like Vincent or myself are near him. There are still soldiers and Shinra employees that were infused with Jenova cells that he will need to know that when his body responds, its just the cell's natural reaction."

"What about in tha future? It's not gonna effect him then right?" Barret asked as he listened to the pair. "Myra said that Onika finished the infusion so he wouldn't die."

"Health wise, it shouldn't. If anything he would heal faster like Vincent and myself. " Cloud said and Vincent nodded.

"How is Elmyra anyway?" The ninja asked from her spot at Vincent's side.

"She's fine. That's what I came to tell ya. She wont talk about everything that happened before you got there between her and Fraser, she ain't ready for that yet, but she says he didn't do anything that can't be forgotten wit time. She's sittin' with Yoshi now but that's jus' part of the reason I came to talk to ya."

The burly, gun armed man moved over to the bed and took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. "I wanted to thank you for going to help my Myra, kid. But I don't wanna see your scrawny ass taking off by yourself like that again!" He scolded the ninja though his coffee colored eyes remained warm. "I'd hug ya but with your ribs shot ta shit, I don't wanna hurt ya."

"Thanks Marsha." The ninja said with a grin, earning a snort of amusement from Cloud and a giggle from Tifa. "I already promised Vinnie that I wouldn't do something like that again."

"Good." A glare was sent at hearing the nickname that she had given him. "Hey, there is something you guys should hear though about the voices." He looked over to Cloud who nodded for Barret to continue.

"When 'Myra was first brought into tha cell with Yoshi, said she heard this voice tellin' her to wake up. He heard tha voice too. Later on, soon after you got tossed into tha cell with em', he heard Jenova's voice in his head, but there was another voice tellin' him everything was gonna be okay and to ignore the other voice. It kept him calm.

"'Myra knew who's voice it was once tha kid described it."

"Let me guess, it was Aeris' voice, right?" Yuffie asked softly and got a nod from Barret.

The room was silent for a few moments as they absorbed this information. Silent thanks were given to their friend for all she was _still_ doing for them.

"We'll have to figure out what to do with Yoshi." Cloud said. "It'll take him some time to get use to everything that has changed."

"Yeah, and on top of that, he's gotta deal with the memories of the experiments done on him." Tifa continued. "Maybe he should come back to Nibelheim. Or we could stay here in Junon for a while."

Barret sighed and shook his head. "Nah, he wouldn't be able to stay in Nibelheim 'Myra wouldn't allow it. She's taken wit tha boy."

"We can't make this decision without him." Yuffie protested softly. "We'll just have to see what he wants and see what we can do to help him out."

They all nodded just as there was a knock at the door. A nurse entered and gave a slight bow.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I was sent to bring you back, Miss Kisaragi." She said and looked at the escaped patient. "The doctor wants to examine you and we'll have to replace the IV you pulled out. Mr. Valentine, your doctor will be in soon to check your wound as well."

Yuffie grimaced at the thought of a needle in her hand once again but sighed with a nod. They watched as the nurse replaced Vincent's nearly empty IV before Yuffie lifted the tubing feeding the oxygen into her lungs and slipped from the bed. Arm wrapped around her ribs once more as the other held up the loose pajama bottoms.

"I'll go with you Yuffie, after we're done, we can go see Elmyra and Yoshi."

"Sure. As long as I don't get confined to that room again for too long." She moved to Tifa's side before turning to look at the gunman. "I'll see ya later Vinnie.

The gunman nodded once and watched as she waved and left the room with Tifa. Cloud pushed himself to his feet and moved to the door. "I'll talk to Reeve and we'll be back later to see what we can do for Yoshi."

The two men left the room followed by the nurse who told him that she was going to get the doctor. Vincent leaned back against the pillows and sighed. Crimson eyes looked over to the spot where the ninja had slept and sighed. He had slept well with her at his side, despite the fact that he had been in a medical ward…despite the fact that they had argued…

He didn't want her to leave his side.

He had made a promise to himself that he would stay by her side in whatever capacity, whether it is as a friend or protector and that's exactly what he planned on doing. Maybe he could tell his Yuffie how he truly felt one day.

He didn't want to lose her.

He didn't want to see her with another man at her side as she married in a little over a year.

But that would mean that he would have to tell her how he felt, wouldn't it?

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

Are ya'll ready to kill me now? I'm sorry about the delay and I want to thank everyone who has responded with the wonderful reviews. I already know that the next chapter is going to be short, but the one after that is going to be approximately 5000 words. I'll hopefully get a bit more time to write over Thanksgiving, but no guarantees.

I am quite proud of the fact that I got 3 stories updated in three days so I hope you enjoy it even a lil tiny bit!

Special thanks to my partner in crime, Angey! She gave me some suggestions for Vinnie that really helped me out.

Well, I hate to cut this short, but I gotta finish the AN's for two other fics!

Much Love!

Ezzy

11/19/06

5/25/07

10/05/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	44. Yoshi's Decision

* * *

Chapter 44: Yoshi's Decision

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

"Take a deep breath, Yuffie." Dr. Michaels told her patient as she placed her stethoscope on the small ninja's back. "Breathe normally now, good."

The doctor listened for a few moments before nodding her approval. She removed the bell of her stethoscope from the teens back, grabbing the rolls of cream-colored bandages. She began wrapping the teen back up after Yuffie lifted her arms carefully and placed them on the doctor's shoulders.

"Your lungs sound good. You've regained your color and your x-ray is clear with exception to the fractures and even those are healing rapidly with treatment. You should be back to normal activities within two or three days." The doctor said as she continued to bind the ninja.

"See Vinnie, I'm fine!" She chirped and watched as he lifted a dark eyebrow.

"Still, you should not have escaped your room…yet again."

"I was hungry! Hospital food is gross and I had to go find a vending machine or something." The ninja griped as the doctor finished with a smile at their banter.

Vincent tilted his head to the side, causing the ninja's eyes to narrow slightly. He was quite enjoying teasing the ninja. "Did you even try it, Yuffie?"

"Vince, I don't have to taste it to know it's nasty!" Yuffie said as the doctor helped her into the button up shirt she was wearing. "You should ask me out to lunch. You wouldn't allow a poor ninja to starve, would you?"

The sound of laugher from the doorway caused the pair to turn. Tifa stood with a small knowing smile that caused the ninja to blush. "Hey, Dr. Michaels, are they okay to be released?"

The blonde woman nodded. "I'm releasing them. They're both to take it easy for the next few days. Any problems or concerns, come back to see me or go to the nearest clinic or hospital for treatment." Her patients nodded in understanding and thanked her as she left the room.

"I just came by to let you both know about the meeting. Its in the boardroom. Reeve wants to discuss options for Yoshi. Cloud should be calling Barret now since he's with Elmyra." She said and walked over to the table as Vincent helped Yuffie down. "You wanna head over now?"

"Yeah, I'm wondering what's gonna happen for him. I know one thing; if they just toss him into some orphanage, I'll be ready to kick some ass." The ninja cracked her in emphasis as hey left the exam room.

.::-o-::.

At that moment, Barret sat across from the auburn haired woman and saw the look of disgust in her eyes as she gazed through the window over the harbor. He could tell that she was replaying some of the memories of her capture in her mind. It made him angry that she had to live with these memories, but he remained silent squeezing her hand in his own in support.

This pulled her back. It took her from the memories of a past that was all to fresh and brought her to the present. She was not locked in a cell. She was not surrounded by the murderers, rapists and drug addicts that roamed the secret base. She was safe here in Junon and in the presence of the man who meant so much to her.

"Barret…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, I'm still not ready to talk about everything that went on but I would like to talk. It made it easier last time we did."

The dark skinned man gave her a slightly strained smile. "Ya know I'll listen." He watched as a small smile traced her lips and she nodded slightly, her hand gently caressing his own larger, calloused one.

"I was scared…but it wasn't for myself. I saw what happened to you before I lost consciousness and I didn't know if you'd survived. You were on the floor and not moving…then there was darkness.

"When I woke up, all I could do was pray that you were okay…that no one else had gotten hurt." Her eyes closed as she continued. "But what was foremost in my mind was that another person that I cared deeply about…that I loved, had gotten hurt or had possibly died…"

Barret felt his heart clench at hearing her confession of sorrow as well as her confession of love. He wanted to allow her to speak but found it hard not to say anything, so he did the one thing he knew would show his support for her.

The gun armed man reached over and pulled her across the gap between the two of them to hold her close to him. His organic hand came up and brushed lightly at the tears that had started to roll down her cheeks. A kiss was placed on the top of her head as he allowed the small woman to continue.

She told him how the teen captive saved her from Fraser and how he helped them draw the guard in and eventually knocked one of them out. He couldn't help the small smirk that traced at his lips. It was obvious that the green-eyed woman was taken with the boy.

"Barret, he really is a good kid…he just doesn't have any family." She said and watched as he nodded, his coffee colored eyes turning to her own.

"'Myra, if ya wanna offer him a place to stay, I don't mind if he stays with us in Corel."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Before he realized it, Barret was nearly knocked backwards by Elmyra as she hugged him tight, placing a shy but sweet kiss on his lips. A blush hinted at her cheeks as he sat her on his knee. "Thank you, Barret."

"No problem 'Myra. Its _our_ home now and if ya want him there, we'll have him. I ain't got no problems with the kid and I'm sure Marlene'll love 'im."

The pair was interrupted by the sound of Barret's phone as it rang shrilly in his pocket. Elmyra watched as he nodded and gave a few 'yeahs' to the person on the other line before hanging up. "They need us in the boardroom.

"Okay." She said and stood, allowing Barret to guide her from the room by the hand.

.::-o-::.

Members of avalanche gathered around the table in the boardroom in Junon for the second time in a week. This time, Elmyra was in attendance and back with Barret, where she belonged…But Cid was not present.

Reeve entered with his assistant behind him and took his seat at the head of the table. "Thanks for coming. Sorry I was late but I was checking up on Cid.

"How is he?" Elmyra asked. "When I went to see him, he was still unconscious."

"The doctor has kept him sedated overnight while the toxins are being filtered from his bloodstream. They should be waking him very soon now but he'll be confined to the hospital for at least another three days. He'll be okay." Reeve replied as the others let out a sigh of relief.

"What about Onika?" Yuffie asked, crossing her legs Indian-style as she sat in the large office chair.

"Well, we've already formed a tribunal to determine a sentence for all those involved." The dark haired man shuffled through some of the papers he had in his folder. "Onika has regained consciousness, but his condition is serious. He's been restrained for everyone's safety because of his knowledge of medical equipment and devices."

Elmyra closed her eyes as a shudder ran through her body, but she simply nodded. "That was very wise, Reeve. I never want that man in a position where he can hurt people with the knowledge he possesses ever again."

"I can guarantee that he will never get the chance, Elmyra." Reeve said firmly and watched as she nodded once in understanding. The trust was clear in her green eyes.

"Now, the reason that we're here right now is to discuss Yoshi. What Onika has done to him has changed him. He will need to learn how to live with these changes. While I know that there are still a few people who still have Jenova cells within them, but mainly they are former Shinra employees. They knew what they were getting into when they joined…they knew what to expect. Yoshi is young and was taken against his will. He was injected with an experimental Jenova that was unstable at best. From what I heard, he was also shocked for not following directions.

"To put it bluntly, we need to figure out what to do with him." Reeve leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, making himself comfortable.

'He said he was taken." Elmyra started. "It must have been frightening. I heard how he was captured and he was clearly angry that he couldn't do anything about what happened."

Tifa nodded and sighed. "I don't blame him for being angry. He's only thirteen and there was no way that he could defend himself against older, larger men and he was probably subdued quickly."

"Well, he could learn to defend himself." Cloud suggested.

"Yeah!" Yuffie nodded eagerly and smirked. "Who better to learn from than the worlds greatest ninja! Taijutsu will allow him to gain confidence in himself."

"I'd like to help too. This would fall in line with what we talked about in Nibelheim. He'd benefit from both our fighting styles."

Reeve smiled a bit at their eagerness to help. "Sounds like a wonderful idea and of course no one will object to it. How long do you think you'll need to train him with the basics for now? We'll figure a training schedule for him later."

Tifa and Yuffie exchanged a glance before Tifa spoke up. "Probably about a month. He could practice on his own for a while. Maybe we could arrange for him to come to Nibelheim on a regular basis to train more."

The dark haired man nodded in approval as his assistant took notes on the discussion. Reeve knew it would be fairly easy to arrange transportation for the teen to get to and from the mountain town where he would be trained. Once again, the new president was up and on the move within the boardroom.

Tifa and Yuffie briefly discussed Zangan fighting as well as the ancient Wutain taijutsu, but his mind was on the conversation that would be coming soon. As their discussion wound down, a voice that he hadn't expected to hear, broke him from his musings.

"There is the matter of the Jenova enhancement." The gunman's voice entered the conversation for the first time. "He will need to learn about what it brings."

"I agree." Cloud nodded from his position at Tifa's side. "Vincent and I are the only two who have a significant amount of Jenova cells in us. He could learn how to control it and use what has been done to him to his benefit. The strength that this would give would be a big plus to him, though it will take some time to get use to. His body will react around people with Jenova cells."

The ninja reached over and gave the raven-haired man's sleeve a tug, drawing his attention. "So Vinnie, are you and Cloud sayin' you'll help 'im out?" Gray eyes moved over to vibrant blue.

The raven haired man nodded once as the blond vocalized his agreement.

"Since that has been settled, there is one more matter that we need to discuss. I had my assistant look into Yoshi's family history with the group that has been working on finding relatives for the children who lost their parents in Midgar. We've confirmed that his father, in fact, was his last living relative that he had, so he has no family to live with.

"I've been thinking about this and only have been able to come up with two options and as always, I'm open to others. He needs supervision for a few more years yet. We all know that I have a division working on housing children who have lost their families in Midgar. Normally, Yoshi would be added with the rest of the orphans, but with the Jenova infusion…Well that's not something we could just not disclose to any potential or foster parents, but eventually he would be housed. There's just no telling on how long it would take."

The group was silent as they waited for him to continue. "I've thought about this and I'm willing to take him in as well."

Barret gave Elmyra's hand a squeeze and watched as she turned to him with a nod. "'Myra and I've been talkin'. We're willin' to let him stay with us. 'Myra says he's a good kid and I trust her opinion on this kind of thing.

The president circled the table and nodded, taking a few moments to gather his thought. "The trails of those that we have in custody will be starting within the next week and if at all possible, I would like you all to be here for them. Tifa, Yuffie; would it be possible to start working with him here?"

"Yes, I don't see why not. Yuffie?"

"Sounds good to me, but Yoshi should have a say in this too." The ninja agreed as Elmyra joined in.

"We are letting him decide on this, correct?"

"Of course." Reeve gestured to his assistant who promptly stood and left the conference room. It took a few moments but soon the woman returned with the violet-eyed teen at her side. "Make yourself comfortable, Yoshi."

The teen answered with a soft 'okay' before catching the smile that Elmyra sent his way. He moved to the seat beside her, his glowing eyes moving to the ninja as he gave her a nod and a shy smile before turning his attention to Reeve.

"We've asked you to come here so we could give you some options. You're still young and need supervision. Circumstances like yours are a little rare so we wanted to see what you thought."

"I thought I was too young?" He asked, furrowing his brow a bit in confusion.

"To live alone, yes. To have say in your future, no."

"I do know one thing that I want in the future…" The teen said, the resolution clear in his eyes. "I do want to learn how to fight. I want to be able to defend myself."

Cloud nodded and after a quick glace at Vincent, made his way to his feet. Both the gunman and the swordsman approached him from either side and didn't fail to notice how the teen tensed or the sound of the soft gasp that escaped his lips.

"You felt something, didn't you?" Cloud asked and watched as the younger male nodded.

"It felt like what happened when that guy, Zade, would come close but more…powerful."

"That's how your body will react around Jenova cells or someone who possesses them within their bodies." The gunman responded as he moved away, lessening the odd feeling. "It does take time to adjust to having the cells within your body, but they can help in defending you as well. You need to know the limits of your strength and endurance as well as how to react to your body's…new awareness and senses."

As Vincent and Cloud returned to their seat, Reeve took over once more. "Vincent and Cloud will help you adjust to the Jenova. Yuffie and Tifa, well, they are two of the best fighters you could learn from when it comes to hand to hand combat." He gestured to the women before turning back to the teen.

"We have three choices for you and we're open to hear any ideas you may have."

"Okay…"

"Your first option would be to stay here in Junon. Your first month of training will occur here and then you will travel to Nibelheim for further lessons at later dates. You would be welcome to stay with me and attend school between training. All the options include your training.

"Second would be to be placed in an orphanage that would place you with a family when one was found."

The young man looked around the table. It was obvious to even him that the women didn't like that idea one bit, however, they remained quiet while the dark haired man continued.

"Your third choice would be to go to Corel. Barret and Elmyra have offered to provide you a place within their home. Barret has a daughter named Marlene so you wouldn't be the only minor in the home. Even though most of Corel is being rebuilt, they do have schools and a pretty united community." Reeve emphasized and it wasn't lost on anyone at the table.

Even though Corel was the main route to Gold saucer, any outsiders that may linger in the area would be easily noticed by those that lived in the small town. Though Fort Condor was a small village, it was also a major trading hub. Though no one's fault, Yoshi's lack of supervision while he lived there mad him an easy target for people like the late Zade Fraser or Terrell Onika.

"The choice is yours. If you have other thoughts or need time to think, let us know.

The teen looked down to his folded hands, giving them a nervous squeeze as he thought. This was a big decision but he knew right away that he didn't want to go to an orphanage. It was for that reason that he went and found work. Yoshi looked up to the president for a moment and bit his lips. "Sir-"

"Please, call me Reeve."

The young man nodded, a faint redness in his cheeks as he continued. "Thank you for your help and your offer, but you are busy enough as it is. I don't want to be an added burden to you." Reeve nodded as the teen turned to Elmyra and Barret. Before he could speak, Barret's deep Voice was heard.

"Hey 'Myra? Dontcha think that Marlene would like havin' a big brother?"

The green-eyed woman smiled and gave the gun-armed man's human hand a gentle squeeze. "Of course she would! We all know how she is with her 'extended family' as it is."

"You'd take me in?" Violet met brown with a bit of surprise.

"Didn't think I'd be that easy, did ya?" Barret said and watched as Yoshi shook his head. "Well, you protected my 'Myra and helped the brat-"

"Hey Marsha! I ain't a brat!"

The dark man ignored her rant and continued. "I can't thank ya enough. You need ta know though, that we'll expect ya to go to school and do what yer expected to do around the house. I don't think I'll have to tell ya to stay out of trouble. You'll have your own room, three square meals a day-"

"And somewhere to call home." Elmyra reached over and patted the boys back encouragingly. "You'll still go to Nibelheim for a while, but Yoshi dear, you're welcome in our home."

Violet eyes closed as he bit his lip. "Mr. Barret…Miss Elmyra. Thank you so much. I don't even know what else to say…to any of you."

"That's all you have to say, Yoshi. We're just sorry that you had to go through what you did with Onika." Tifa was happy with Barret's words as well as with the teen's decision.

"While I wouldn't want to go through that again, it made me realize what my father meant when he would say 'some things happen for a reason.'"

.::-o-::.

The group discussed matters concerning the trial of those involved all the way at the bottom (those like Dean Jeter) to the very top. Yoshi was determined to testify to exactly what was done to him. Though he knew that there was no chance that Onika would go free, he wanted what he experienced to be known.

As their meeting drew to a close, the gun armed man helped Elmyra to her feet. "I think we're gonna go get some air. Yoshi, you wanna come?"

"Yeah…" He pushed himself to his feet, adjusting the loose fitting sweats he had been given before following the pair.

"We'll go see if the old man is awake." Barret pulled the door open and allowed the two to exit. "Maybe we can get him the send the ship to Corel so we can get Marlene."

With that, Reeve called their meeting to an end. Everyone was more than satisfied with the meeting's outcome.

-o-o-Author's notes-o-o-

Its 3 am…I'm extremely exhausted. I wrote this chapter over a month ago but it was extremely dialogue heavy. I've rewritten this many many times and believe me when I say that a lot of dialogue than what is in this chapter.

The next chapter will have them in Nibelheim once more. Its already typed out but I wanna do a quick edit of something in the chapter.

I just want to say thank you to all of those who have reviewed.

Love ya all!

Ezzy

5/25/07

10/05/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	45. First Date

* * *

Chapter 45: First Date

(4 ½ weeks later)

* * *

_**(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1)**_

The sun was shining down on the town of Nibelheim making the air warm, but nowhere near uncomfortable. Yuffie sat on top of the well in the middle of the village square, a large sketchpad was balanced on her lap as she made rapid stokes with her pencil. Gray eyes glanced up form occasionally to look at the Mansion.

The gardeners had done a beautiful job of landscaping the grounds. Saplings hearty enough for the bitter cold winters, yet bloom during the spring were planted along the wrought-iron fence that bordered the property and bushes lined the walkway leading to the door. The grass was a solid green, never faltering in color. Six large rose bushes were planted, three to each side of the entryway of the mansion and if one were to look closely, they would see the ivy, climbing the trellis on the wall of the west wing. She grinned as two children ran in front of the great building, chasing their runaway red rubber ball and began to add them to the drawing as well.

The young woman added a few more details to the children, making small letters on their clothing that represented the colors. She sat the pad and pencil down next to her while she removed the camera Vincent had given to her on her birthday and took a few snapshots. Yuffie sighed contentedly, replacing the lens cap and putting it back inside of her bag along with the pad. Yuffie leapt down from the top of the well and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Hi Yuffie."

She turned around politely, already knowing whom it was. "Hi Jonathan."

He gave her a smile and slight bow. "I haven't seen you around lately. How have you been?"

"We've been out of town. Reeeeally busy lately." She said, not caring to elaborate on her trip to the City of the Ancients or their month long stay in Junon. "You?"

"Nothing much, just relaxing."

"Well, uh, that's good." She shifted nervously from foot to foot. "I better be going…I have some things to do." She turned to and started back for her home.

"Wait!" He blurted suddenly.

Yuffie let out a sigh. "Huh?"

"Can I take you out to dinner this evening?" He saw the hesitation clearly on her face and poured on the charm. "Come on, its just an innocent meal…I won't take no for an answer." He winked at her.

Yuffie felt a laugh threatening to escape at his cheesy line he used, but sighed. She knew that he wouldn't stop asking unless she said yes. "Okay, you can pick me up around 7:30."

He bowed to her. "I'll see you then."

Yuffie made toward the safety of the Mansion but paused, closing her eyes in irritation. It was already May and she had yet to even go on one date. She had to do this in order to say she attempted to find a husband. At the same time, she got the sinking feeling that this was only the beginning. Yuffie decided against heading back home and went to Tifa's instead and knocked on the door.

The Zangan fighter came to the door trying to pull her hair into a ponytail and open the door at the same time. "Hey Yuffs, come on in!"

Yuffie came in and sat on the couch with a huff.

"What's wrong Yuffie?"

"You remember that guy that I bumped into when we were shopping?"

"The same guy that has the hots for you and flirts with you every time he sees you? You mean that guy?" Tifa said with a smirk.

Yuffie glared at the fighter. "Yeah…him."

"Let me guess, he finally asked you out."

"NO!" The ninja said quickly. "We're just going to dinner, that's all."

"Well that sounds like a date in my book." Tifa laughed at the ninja.

She glared at the martial artist, clearly not amused at her upcoming 'date' with the guy. "Arrgh! It's not funny Teef! If I didn't said yes, he would have kept hounding me!"

Tifa laughed. "I know Yuffs, I'm sorry. It's just that I have been on a few of 'those' dates too."

The ninja covered her face with her hands and let out a growl of irritation. "So what am I suppose to do? I'm not even interested in the guy!"

"The only advice I can give you is to just go and try to have a nice time."

"Well, I guess I really don't have a choice in the matter…" She grumbled. "Teef, you wanna spar?"

Tifa nodded eagerly. "Sure! Let me get changed and I'll meet you at the mansion."

"Great!" Yuffie bounced from her seat and made her way home.

.::-o-::.

In a small grove of trees outside of Nibelheim, the sound of an intense battle could be heard.

Tifa ducked as a orange sneaker flew over her head missing her by scant centimeters and swept her foot, knocking her opponent to the ground. Yuffie grinned at the fighter. "Good leg sweep, Teef!"

"Thanks!" She said, pulling the ninja to her feet.

Both women were sweaty and covered in scratches, some of which were bleeding slightly. Tifa pulled the twigs and leaves that had found a new home in her long braid as Yuffie wiped a smear of blood off her arm.

"Wanna go again?" The ninja asked eagerly.

"I think we should call it a day Yuffs. We've been out here for four hours already and YOU have a date to go on."

Yuffie narrowed her gray eyes at the woman before her and pulled out her cure materia. "It's NOT a date!" She huffed, casting an upper level cure spell on them both.

"Okay, Okay! It's not a date!" Tifa stated, throwing her hands up in playful surrender.

"I have to go to dinner with that cheesy guy…I almost feel like gouging my eyes out with my Conformer just so I don't have to go!" She muttered.

"Poking your eyes out isn't going to help, he will still want to take you to dinner. He'd just read you the menu and he'll even feed you!" Tifa teased, poking at the ninja.

"Damn!" She muttered to herself as she looked down at her watch. "Well I still got two hours 'til he's suppose to show up. Let's get back I guess."

"I'll stop by my place and clean up then I'll come by and help you get ready."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and began walking out of the grove. "Geez Teef, you really think I'm gonna get all dolled up for this?"

Tifa smiled as she shook her head, following the disgruntled ninja back to town.

.::-o-::.

Jonathan walked into his small apartment with a grin plastered on his face as he stepped over the mounds of food cartons, beer bottles and bags of stale chips. He pulled out his cell and dialed a number as he entered his bedroom, sniffing the clothing that was strewn around the room in search of something to change into.

"Hello?" A tired male voice came over the line.

"Mike! You will never guess who I have a date with!" Jonathan said cockily into the phone.

"Aw man…you woke me up for that?! You know I have a hang over from last night!" Mike whined over the line.

"Its almost seven at night, get up and just humor me okay?!" He said, still searching for something clean.

"Fine ya asshole, but you've gotta stop yellin' in the phone! My head is killing me." The man on the phone let out a pained groan. "Ugh…who do you have a date with?"

Picking up a relatively clean pair of pants and a shirt, he went into his filthy bathroom. "You know those two chicks from Avalanche?"

"Yeah…the long haired one with the massive knockers and the cute girl with the short hair? What about 'em?"

Jonathan let out a short laugh. "Well you, my friend, just happen to be talking to a man who has a date with one of 'em! What do ya say about that?!"

"I'd say you were a fuckin' liar and I said stop yelling in the damn phone!"

"I'm not a liar you ass!" He said as he soaked himself in cologne and began donning his 'clean' clothing. "She's staying at the old Shinra Mansion…I'm going to pick her up in about fifteen minutes."

"I still think you're lying. I need to see some proof." Mike said through the line.

Jonathan spiked his black hair with his hair gel and sprayed some binaca in his mouth before walking out of the bathroom, leaving his discarded clothing on the wet bathroom floor. "Okay, you need proof? How bout you grab the guys and get to that new café in the town square in about twenty minutes?"

A sigh was heard through the line. "Fine Nate, but if you're fuckin with me and got me outta bed for nothing you will be getting your ass kicked."

Jonathan scoffed at the man. "Even sober you couldn't kick my ass. Be there." He said as he hung up. He held up the cologne bottle once more and studied it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and putting on a little more. Glancing up at the clock, Jon grabbed his keys and left to pick up his date.

.::-o-::.

Vincent came from the basement passage, heading for the living room with a large tome under his arm. He paused as he passed one of the windows; there was a young man approaching the door. Vincent tilted his head in curiosity before setting the book on a nearby table. Before the young man could ring the door chime, the gunman opened the door, startling the man.

"Yes?" He asked in a cold monotone.

"Uh…I'm here to pick up Yuffie…"

Vincent locked his crimson eyes on the man and for some odd reason, enjoyed watching him squirm under his gaze. He said nothing, making the man extremely nervous.

_**'Vinnie, I think you better say something…the boy looks like he's going to shit himself.'**_ Chaos snickered in Vincent's mind.

"Remain here and do not leave this area." He said, turning and heading up the stairs, his cloak drifting behind him.

Jonathan let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. 'Whoa…what a freak.' He thought to himself.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie stood behind the shoji screen and zipped up her khaki's. She pulled at her white shirt, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. She closed her eyes, feeling drained from her earlier sparring session and wished that she could just climb into her bed and sleep.

"Yuffie, hurry up! Let me see how you look." Tifa called from her spot on the bed.

"Shit." She spat tiredly before coming form behind the screen. Tifa nodded her approval as she lay on her stomach on the soft bed. Yuffie walked over to her mirror and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Both the ninja and martial artist jumped when they heard a knock at her door. "Come in."

Vincent stepped into the room and Yuffie felt guilt pang in her chest. She had forgotten to tell Vincent.

"Yuffie, someone is here for you." He said quietly.

Tifa snickered. "Yuffs, your date is here." She teased, making kissy noises.

Yuffie blushed bright red. She grabbed her stuffed Chocobo and tossed it at Tifa's head. "I don't want to go on this stupid date with him…I'm not even remotely interested in him." She fumed, forgetting Vincent was in the room until she turned to the door and saw him standing there.

"Thanks Vince." She sighed as he began to talk to Tifa.

.::-o-::.

'She has a date…' Vincent thought sadly.

Chaos let out what sounded like an exasperated sigh. _**'But didn't you hear her Vinnie? She does not want to go.'**_

_'This is something she has to do, even if she wishes not to. You are right Chaos.'_

_**'So nice to hear you say that.'**_

_'Heathen…'_

.::-o-::.

"Hey Vincent?"

The gunman turned to the gray-eyed ninja. "Yes?"

"Do you have any sleep powder?"

Both he and Tifa looked at her quizzically. "I believe so, why?"

She gave him a slight grin. "Can you grab some and use it on me?" He looked at her curiously as she continued. "Then you can just tell that guy downstairs that I'm in a coma or something…"

The corners of his mouth upturned slightly before he walked out of the open door. "Do you wish for me to tell him you are ill?"

She walked over to a wall and hit her head on it lightly. "No…I better just get this over with." She said and followed him down the hall and to the foyer.

Jonathan was standing near the door, glancing at one of the paintings with disinterest and looked up when the dark man, the buxom woman with long hair and his date descended the stairs. He hid a frown as Yuffie whispered to the unsmiling, imposing man…it made him wonder if there was some relationship between the two, but quickly banished that thought when they stopped before him.

Yuffie looked at Jon and gave a mental smirk. 'Maybe Vinnie can scare him away.' "Jonathan, this is Vincent Valentine. Vincent, this is Jonathan."

Jon shivered slightly as his gaze locked with the bloody red eyes of the vampire like man. He brought up a shaking, sweaty right hand in order to greet Vincent properly.

Vincent, feeling uncharacteristically mischievous, nodded to the man and slightly uncovered his claw from beneath the cloak. The man looked as if he was going to bolt, but managed to remain rooted to the spot where he stood.

'What the Hell?!' He thought, dropping his hand and placing it in his pocket. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Valentine." He said with false confidence. "Yuffie, are you ready to go?"

Yuffie nodded and lead the way toward the door. "Yeah," she turned back to Tifa and Vincent. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Yuffie." Tifa said as the door closed. She looked up to Vincent and saw his usual emotionless mask, but knew that his was more than likely experiencing some pretty turbulent emotions at the moment.

She knew that he loved the girl, but was flustered he hadn't said anything to her yet. 'Probably for the same reason Yuffie hasn't told him.' She turned to the gunman and placed her hand on his arm in support and gave him a half smile before leaving Vincent standing in the foyer, still holding the large tome.

The gunman shook off the feeling of jealousy and continued to the living room with the book, but knew that he wouldn't be able to get much reading done.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie and Jonathan made the short trip to the small promenade of shops located near Tifa's home. He made small talk as they made the quick trip, but Yuffie wasn't paying much attention.

Yuffie stifled a sneeze and her eyes began to water as he came a little too close. 'Gawd, did he have to put on all the cologne in the freakin' bottle?! Why can't he put it on like a normal person and not BATHE in it.' She complained to herself.

She smiled at the thought of the faint but appealing scent of Vincent's cologne. He always smelled good and she knew that she would never tire of his scent. Yuffie scolded herself for thinking about Vincent right now. She couldn't hold back the sigh that escaped her lips as she thought about him, unable to pull her mind away from him.

"Here we are." He said opening the door for her.

"Thanks." She said as she walked past him.

Jonathan stood behind her and glanced around the restaurant, finally seeing Mike sitting in the corner, his eyes wide and practically drooling at the sight of Jon's beautiful date. He wagged his eyebrows at mike the waitress came over and ushered them to a booth.

'Call me a fuckin' lair…' Jonathan thought to himself.

The others hadn't made it yet so the olive skinned man placed his hand lightly on the small of Yuffie's back, causing her to jump slightly. Yuffie fought the urge to slap his hand away from her back as she slid into the booth.

"Here are your menus, I will be back in a moment to take your drink orders."

"Thank you." Yuffie mumbled slightly as she glanced at the menu and decided on a small chef salad. Placing the menu on the table, she glanced at her 'date' and saw a boyish smile on his face as he read the menu.

'Well, I might as well make an attempt to make this pleasant.' She decided. "This place is pretty nice. They were still working on finishing it when we left." She said, taking in the relaxed atmosphere of the restaurant.

Jon nodded and looked up when three men in their early twenties enter and joined the still slightly hung over Mike. He quickly turned his attention back to the beautiful brunette sitting across from him. "Yeah, I've been here once before and the food was pretty good." He said, directing a smirk more to the group behind them rather than to her.

The waitress came over and took their orders, returning almost immediately with their drinks. "So, did you have a nice trip?" He asked before taking a sip of his beer.

Yuffie squirted the lemon juice in her ice tea and stirred. She shifted slightly in her seat before answering. "Yeah, after we found what we were looking for, we had a little bit of downtime."

"Was it like a mission with Avalanche? What did you do on your downtime?" His curiosity was quite evident in the tone of his voice.

She smirked at him. "All I can say is that we had some unfinished business we needed to take care of." She said seriously before letting out a light laugh as she stretched the truth a bit. "We spent a few days at Icicle Inn, did a little chocobo riding and hiking…"

"That's cool. I've always wanted to visit the inn." He said.

The waitress came over and brought their meals. Yuffie thanked the woman and turned back to her dinner companion then frowned. The man was obviously staring at her rear as she walked away. Yuffie picked up her fork and had the strange sensation that she was being watched, but shrugged it off, thinking that she was being overly paranoid.

For most of the meal, Yuffie listened to him babble on and on about himself. He talked about everything; his past girlfriends, some of his 'hilarious' drunken antics, and how popular he was in high school since he was the captain of almost all of the team sports. She smiled though she felt as if she was going to crack if she had to listen to him gloat any longer. No longer hungry, she pushed her salad aside.

"…and after the game I-"

Yuffie slid from her seat. "Excuse me for a second."

"No problem." He said.

The ninja quickly made her way around a corner to the rear of the restaurant to escape the self absorbed man. She entered the bathroom and walked over to the sink, splashing the cool tap water on her face. "Gawd, I can NOT listen to him talk about himself anymore!"

She glanced around the small restroom and spotted the high window above the sink in the corner. Yuffie tried to open the window and with a creak, it opened. The security bars that covered the window halted her chance of escape. She groaned and hopped from the sink and headed back out to the restaurant.

.::-o-::.

The ninja's was about to round the corner when something made her stop. She peeked around the corner and her eyes narrowed a bit as she glanced at their table. Jonathan now sat on her side of the booth flirting with the waitress and four men had joined their table. Three men sat on the side that Jon recently vacated. The fourth man had pulled up a chair and was seated at the end of the table.

The waitress walked away smiling and Yuffie left her spot near the table. Jonathan smiled when he saw her approach. He slid from the booth and stood allowing her to slide in first. "Yuffie, these are a few friends of mine. They came in after you left and decided to come over and visit for a few minutes. That's Mike," he pointed to the man who sat directly across from her. "Jared, Daniel, and Jack."

Yuffie was getting extremely uncomfortable by all the eyes that were on her. She gave them a weak smile. "Nice to meet cha."

The all sat chatting for a bit. Yuffie began to get a headache as she suffered through more stories that only guys with nothing better to do but party would find funny.

"Well, we better get going." Jonathan said glancing at his watch.

Yuffie praised the great god Leviathan for ending her punishment and nodded. "I have to get back home." She stood and her date followed suit.

"I'll see you later guys." He said placing his arm over Yuffie's shoulder as he escorted her out of the door.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie never felt so happy to see to see a metal gate before. To her, the gate that enclosed the mansion grounds looked like the gates to the Promised Land. She glanced down as her watch, not listening as Jonathan babbled on about his friends. '9:30…doesn't surprise me, but it felt like it was a helluva lot longer than that.' She thought as the made their way up the walkway to the door.

The ebony haired man turned to Yuffie with an over-confident smile on his face. "Well Yuffie," he said clasping the teen's rigid hand as he moved in close. "I hope you had a good time, I know I did. Then again, what guy wouldn't…being in the company of such a beautiful woman."

'Actually no…I didn't. The fact that you were there kinda stomped out any chance of me having a good time, you slime ball.' She thought. "Uh, yeah…it was great." She said with fake enthusiasm.

"Well, maybe we'll have another chance to get together again." He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her hand gently.

She nodded but remained silent as she resisted the urge to wipe her hand on her pants leg. The ninja also found it odd that as the night progressed, his cologne seemed to get stronger. "I have a lot to do tomorrow so I better get going." She said reclaiming her hand and moving to the door.

"Goodnight!" She said, quickly closing the door, not waiting for his reply. She closed her eyes for a moment, knowing that her action was somewhat rude, but her headache was starting to get to her.

The ninja made her way up the stairs and to her room. She grabbed some pajamas and made her way to her bathroom, showering quickly to rid herself of the lingering scent of rancid cologne. She pulled a bottle of aspirin from popped two pills, cupping her hand under the faucet and taking a few sips of water.

Yuffie made herself comfortable on her bed when there was a faint knock at the door. She smiled and called to her visitor. "Come in Vinnie." The door opened slowly as he stood at the door. Yuffie waved him over and gave a pat to a spot on the bed next to her.

Vincent was still carrying the large tome from earlier as he approached and sat on the bed. He looked up to the ninja who was propping herself up with stray pillows. "How was your evening, Yuffie?" He asked in his usual quite, yet deep tone.

Yuffie grimaced slightly and immediately his anxiety level rose. 'Had that young man done something to her?' He asked himself and heard Chaos growl.

She ran her fingers over the ancient leather-bound tome and sighed. "Oh it was super." She said sarcastically. "He spoke about himself or his friends for most of the time…so I had the pleasure of listening to him gloat about his drunken escapades."

She gave a little snort. "I even tried to find a way out of the restaurant but there were bars on the stupid bathroom window." Yuffie looked up with an embarrassed smile and saw the corner of his lip upturned slightly. "When I came back, he was flirting with the waitress and on top of that, the same friends he had been talking about, just _happened_ to come into the restaurant while we were there…coincidence huh?"

The young ninja didn't wait for his reply as she continued her rant. "…_**then**_, the entire time my eyes were burning from his cologne! After a while, I swear, even my food began to taste like that crap smelled if that's even possible!" She let out a frustrated sigh. "I am really glad to be home."

Vincent felt an odd mix of happiness and sorrow at her words. He was pleased that she considered this to be her home. He just couldn't picture a day where he did he didn't hear her mumbling, shortly after waking, about the evils of sunlight when you're sleeping, or the looks of quiet encouragement she sends to him while he's drawn into conversations which left him feeling uncomfortable and even the pranks that she and Cloud have been engaged in as of late. The stormy-eyed ninja had told him many times that she was happy that he was finally releasing his burdens and allowing her to just be there for him. He smiled as he remembered her words as the sat on the deck before venturing into the Northern Crater…

"_I told you that I would be there for you if you needed me during this change, and I will be. Hey, that's what friends are for!"_

Her words echoed in his mind and he felt the smile slide from his face. She would be returning to Wutai in November…His ninja wouldn't be around anymore…

"Planet to Vincent…hello??" Yuffie said as she looked into his unseeing claret eyes. She watched in amusement as Vincent collected himself.

'I can't let her go…' he thought as his eyes locked onto hers. The gaze was so intense it made the young ninja gasp and her heart pound within the confines of her small ribcage.

"I'm sorry Yuffie," he started quietly as a plan began to form in his mind. "I was thinking…"

She gave him a nervous smile and pushed down the blush that had formed on her cheeks. "It's okay Vince, you looked like you were kinda out of it for a minute."

"I apologize."

Yuffie leaned forward and place a few friendly pats on his forearm. "Don't apologize." A yawn escaped and her eyelids felt slightly heavy. "I guess I should let you get back to your reading and get some shut eye."

Vincent nodded and rose from the bed and started for the door then paused. "Yuffie, I almost neglected to tell you. Nanaki will be coming for a visit in three days."

Her eyes lit up. "REALLY? Great! I really missed him and wished he could have come with us to the Forgotten City. I can't wait to see him!"

"He is coming to gather more information on Hojo's research for the canyon elders. They believe that the might be able to help those effected by his experiments. Rest Yuffie."

"Night Vince." She said around another yawn.

Vincent nodded and walked from the room.

.::-o-::.

Vincent went to his own room and glanced at the clock. 'Ten o'clock…he may still be awake…' He thought as he grabbed his PHS and pressed the purple button.

_"Hello?" Cloud's voice came over the line._

"Did I wake you?" Vincent asked.

_"Nah, just watchin' a movie, what's up Vincent?"_

"If you are free tomorrow, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

_"Well, we're all going to check out some sites for Teef's dojo and after that, the girls are going to lunch, so I'll be free after that. What did you want to talk about?"_

Vincent hesitated for a moment as a feeling of nervousness fell over him.

_"You still there?"_

"It concerns Yuffie." He said tonelessly.

_"Huh?"_ Cloud asked confused for a moment before realizing what the gunman was talking about. "_Ohh…okay. We'll talk about it tomorrow."_

"Thank you."

_"Anytime. Night Vincent."_

"Goodnight."

Vincent quickly changed into a pair of black pajama bottoms before climbing into bed, plans still formulating in his head.

o-o-Authors Note-o-o

I have no excuse other than work, but guess what? Since I no longer have a job, I have a lil more time to write. My employer suddenly filed chapter 7 bankruptcy so I haven't even been paid for the work that I did for them. Luckily, here in Oregon, we have this thing where we file forms and the state has to pay us (300 people plus) for what the crooks that are the owners of my old job failed to pay us by writing us bad checks.

I haven't worked since May 2nd, but I haven't been completely sedentary when it comes to writing. I actually had to go through all 42 chapters of AS because the timeline that I had been using to keep track of what month/day the story was in, came up missing. I did a bit of editing (which I haven't reposted yet) and figured that as of this chapter, it's May 4th, give or take a few days, one day past Tifa's birthday! I decided not to elaborate on her b-day. That's a can of worms that I didn't want to get into at the moment.

I actually have the next chapter finished, really, I do! It's a short chapter, about 2000 words, but I'm not going to post it until later on this week. I'm looking at my other fics to see what I want to do as far as the newest chapters and seeing what I want to do for Vinnie and Yuffs…well, you'll see what I mean after the NEXT chapter –snickers evilly-

I really, really would like to thank everyone how is still reviewing this. All my new reviewers who have started reading, I appreciate your kind words and in some cases, threats that have been sent to my email. I think threats are awesome especially when they from someone who is hooked to something that you created.

Thanks again and don't forget to review! Tell me how much you hate Jonathan!

Ezzy

5/27/07

PS: I don't own final fantasy 7…unfortunately.

10/05/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	46. The Dates From Hell

* * *

Chapter 46: The Dates From Hell

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

Over the last four weeks, Yuffie went on four more dates after the date with Jonathan and she could honestly say that the thought of marrying any of the men that she had dated, truly disgusted her. First there was Samuel, a young man who had moved from Rocket town to Nibelheim. While he was handsome, he sucked his teeth when he ate…loudly, and seemed obsessed with the fact that she was close to the _**famous **_Cid Highwind.

Then there was Quint, a blond of average looks and a lower than average sense of fun. Their date consisted of him talking about the fun of model building and which glue provides the best and longest lasting hold. Needless to say, that the date that she had with him was two of the longest hours in her life! She was only saved by the fact that little Marlene had called to speak to her Auntie Yuffie.

Shortly into the conversation she had told the little girl to hold on and left her 'date' on the little white lie of an emergency. She had to admit though, talking to the little girl over the stuff that her big brother Yoshi had shown her how to do was much more enjoyable than discussing if a certain type of glue would cause too much stress on a models parts. Memories of the conversation with the little girl still brought a smile to her lips.

If Yuffie was to rate her dates on a scale of one to ten, her date with Niko would definitely rate as a strong number two. He was a cute twenty year-old who moved to Nibelheim from Mideel with his mother. They started off by going for a hike on the lower trail of Mt. Nibel which had been nice since the sunlight had warmed the air enough to make it comfortable for hiking. After they had returned to the mansion, Niko had left her to get ready for dinner.

Two hours later he had returned with a bouquet of white lilies that were placed into a crystal vase near the door before heading to one of the nicer restaurants in the small town.

Now what was it that made this date the second worst on her list, you may ask? Well with any other person, it may have ended with a wonderful dinner with the girl being walked home by the guy and maybe with the hope of a second or even a third date, but that was not to be.

You see, it all went downhill once they got to the restaurant. Yuffie was just a hair shy of embarrassed to see an older woman waiting at the table that they had been heading to. It turned to out to be his mother. For over an hour, Yuffie had to deal with the older woman coddling her son, even going as far as to bring her napkin to her lips and wipe at the corner of his mouth. Then Yuffie was short of having a coronary when his mother asked her if had considered having children, if she would take her son's name upon their marriage and if she was still 'untouched'. She looked to Niko and saw that he sensed nothing odd with his mother's line of questioning. Obviously a mama's boy.

After putting up with answering some questions and dodging other, more private questioning, She had stood and pulled out a few gil, placing it on the table before turning to Niko's mother. A few deep breaths were taken as she looked eyes with the older woman and said 'With all due respect lady, I don't think I'll be answering any more of those questions since they are none of your business!" She said with barely restrained embarrassment and anger.

From that point on, she avoided both mother and son when they were seen around the town. How anyone could date a guy like that, she had no clue. His mother would always be butting in on the life of her son and who ever was unfortunate enough to become his wife.

The absolute worst date she had been on had to be with Clinton. It was after the date with him that the shinobi found herself being carried through the town in the arms of her gunman.

It had gone horribly wrong. They had gone to dinner that night almost two weeks ago. Things had been alright with Clinton, but he was a bit more prone to touching that she would have liked, but it was taken care of but simply staying at arms length and he seemed to get the picture after a while. But it all went wrong towards the end of dinner when she made the mistake of leaving the table to visit the ladies room. Shortly after she had returned, and had talked with him a bit more, finishing up desert and her tea, she had started to feel dizzy and soon, all she knew was darkness.

After she had momentarily regained consciousness, in his arms, he had taken her back to her room to sleep. The next morning, Tifa had explained that Vincent had seen Clinton carrying her down the street, away from the mansion. Clinton had been knocked unconscious by the gunman after refusing to hand her over and they had taken her to the nearby clinic, only to find that she had been drugged. He was arrested and Yuffie had been taken home to sleep off the drug that she had been given. The thought of what could have happened still sent chills down her spine.

Now, the ninja sat on her large bed, her back resting against the headboard as she pulled her right knee towards her chest. Needless to say, that after that last date, she had not gone on any others, nor did she have the desire to. Gray eyes moved over to the window as a sigh escaped her lips. The sun was setting and the clouds were rolling in, promising rain. 'A perfect match to my mood.' She thought as she bit her lip. 'I just need to stop being such a coward. The man that I want lives in the same house an I can't even tell him that I love him…

'I honestly can't see myself living with anyone else…or marrying anyone else. Godo gave me a chance to find a husband…' She sighed, cutting off that line of thought and rolled, coming to lie on her side. Her pillow was pulled to her chest as she continued to gaze out the glass balcony doors, trying to clear her troubled mind.

.::-o-::.

Vincent draped the crimson cloth over the small table in the center of the ballroom before making his way back into the kitchen. Inwardly, he tried to slow his racing heart as he stirred the tomato-basil cream sauce that he had been simmering.

_**'Vincent, calm down.'**_ Chaos commanded his nervous host.

_'I am calm, heathen. Leave me be.'_

_**'If this is what you call calm, I hate to see what you'd be like if you were actually nervous.'**_ The demon commented sarcastically as Vincent's heart continued to hammer in his chest. _**'You can't fool me, Vinnie, I feel what you feel and right now, I'd say you were on the verge of stroking out.'**_

Vincent huffed and moved to a second pan that sat on the stove. He gave the mixture of butter, lobster meat, finely chopped spinach and parsley another stir before taking it from the burner. Manicotti was pulled from a bowl of ice water before being carefully stuffed with the mixture and placed in a baking dish. The tomato basil cream sauce was poured over the stuffed pasta and placed into the oven. The raven-haired man leaned back against the kitchen counter, his eyes closed, trying to calm himself. No matter how much he denied it to chaos, he was nervous.

A dry chuckle escaped his lips as he shook his head. It had been a long time since he felt this way, and truth be told, it made him feel alive. Yuffie made him feel alive. He knew that this was the first step in making the ninja his own. He would tell her tonight and depending on what her response was, he may have someone who was more than just a friend in his life.

Vincent unplugged the black porcelain warming tray that had been borrowed from Tifa, from the jack and removed the cord before going back to the table he had set up in the ballroom. He placed the tray on the table beside the strawberry cheesecake that he had purchased from a small bakery in the square before turning to the large windows in the ballroom. No longer could he see the sky or the stars and rain was gently steadily pelting the window. As he looked to the clouds above, he thought back to the dates that his little ninja had gone on, the last one in particular.

Seeing that man holding her in his arms, her head lolling to the side as he tired to remain as casual as one could be, carrying an unconscious young woman _away_ from her home, caused his hand to clench. He knew that something wasn't quite right with the man when he first came to pick up Yuffie. It was that unease that had caused him to leave the mansion that night. He had told himself that he simply needed air, but both Chaos and something deep within him told him otherwise.

The sound of beeping form the kitchen drew his attention away from that infuriating line of though. He moved to the oven and removed the manicotti placing them on plates and grating some Parmesan cheese on top. Two lids were placed on the plates before a bowl of fresh salad, and wine was removed. Everything was taken into the ballroom and after the candles in the candelabras has been lit, things were finally ready.

With one last sigh Vincent straightened his black slacks and shirt, and looked down to the black leather shoes that replaced the metal tipped boots he usually wore. His retied his ebon locks with a single strap of black leather loosely at the nape of his neck, before taking his place at the piano. After taking a shuddering breath, his eyes closed once more as he began to play…

.::-o-::.

The sound of music caused platinum eye to drift open, Yuffie sat up on her bed, listening intently to the beautiful music that drifted through the mansion. She ran her fingers through her hair as a smile grace her lips, realizing that it could only be one person playing. Without further thought, the ninja allowed herself to follow the warm melody to guide her from her room.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

Hmmm…I think I lost a lot of my readers. Kinda makes me sad but at the same time, I appreciate all of you who have reviewed even more.

So as you can see, Vinnie's simple plan has been set in motion! Come on, he just needed to build a bit of courage to actually do it! And even with that, My Vincent is still quite nervous…which makes him even more cute!

Next chapter is complete, but like with this one, I'm going to give it a lil time before posting it. I want to go over it once more to make sure its how I want it to be.

Thank you to everyone who has read my story, including

Harbinger of Light  
ShadowBeaw  
Artic Dragon  
chibified kitsunes  
Sorceress Fujin  
Hawk Chic  
Danax  
Chaotic Angel7  
Tishannia

alexandravictoriacs

Sharingan Wolf

Nul-Ragnarok

MakoStorm

Artic Dragon

Selty

Raveia

The Awesome Anna Banana!

TatianaSaphira

Also, I see that I have a few new readers!

furorandtigol

but,but...

i knew it

Danax

Thank you all again!!! -showers with plushies-

10/05/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	47. Confessions

* * *

Chapter 47: Confessions…

* * *

(Same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

Yuffie moved down the staircase, her ears trained on the deeply romantic melody. It wasn't often that he played at night, in all actuality, she had only heard him playing the grand piano on one or two other occasions and even then, it was simply a practice, never a full piece like this.

The ninja came to a stop outside of the ballroom, he eyes closing as she listened. 'If I just walk in there, he might stop…time to use some of my ninja stealth!' She thought with a smirk before slipping through the open door. Platinum eyes were instantly drawn to the man sitting on the padded black bench at the polished grand piano. Candlelight gave the entire room a warm glow, but she only saw Vincent.

The light from said candles reflected dimly off the stands of his raven hair. It was one of the rare times that she had seen him with his hair tied back loosely with a single strip of black leather. He was entirely clad in black from his hair, all the way down to his black shoes that were devoid of brassy metal tips. A pale, gloveless right hand danced on the upper octave ivory keys while the left caressed the lower keys. Yuffie leaned against the wall, her eyes closed as the song began to slow down…the melody becoming sweeter, if that was even possible. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she found herself being held captive by the music.

.::-o-::.

His heart thudded rapidly in his chest knowing that she had made her appearance, and it was much sooner that he thought it would be. He continued to play, however his eyes stayed on her as she leaned against the wall, her eyes still closed as her head drifted with the melody. A small smile played at her lips, causing the corners of his own to upturn.

Sharp eyes reluctantly moved back to the sheet music as he played the last few measures of the piece. The sound of the last cord was held for eight beats before he lifted his fingers from the keys. Her eyes were still closed as he made his way over to stand before her.

"That was beautiful, Vincent." She said softly before opening her eyes to meet his crimson.

"Thank you." The gunman reached forward and took her left hand in his right. He knew that she could feel the slight tremor in his fingers, but pushed that thought away. "Yuffie, will you have dinner with me?"

A blush tinted her cheeks at his question, knowing that this was more than just dinner with her friend. Yuffie nodded with a smile. "I'd love to, Vincent."

The older man brought her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of her hand before leading her over to the table that he had set for two. The small smile that traced his lips wanted to widen when he saw her blush deepen as he pulled her chair out and helped her to sit. He removed the plates from the warming tray before removing the lids from the plates.

"Oh that looks so good!" She said with eager eyes as she looked to him. "I see that you've finally decided to become my personal chef!" The ninja grinned, watching as he sat a small plate beside her entrée and placed some salad on it. Her mind drifted back to their brief stay in Wutai.

She was graced with a small smile as he took his seat. "Only if you don't decide to call me 'Chef Vinnie,' as you so dubbed me back in Wutai."

Yuffie laughed and picked up her fork, piercing the greens in her salad. "Oh come on! That's a Yuffie Classic! The name 'Chef Vinnie' has character." She teased and watched as he laughed and shook his head before his eyes met hers.

"I'd cook for you anytime you wish me to, Yuffie. All you have to do is ask." He said honestly as she continued to eat her salad.

Yuffie stabbed an olive and mushroom that had been resting on one another with a light coat of dressing on them both. "That's what friends do, right?" She asked before bringing the impaled vegetables to her lips.

Vincent nodded as he reached for a silver bucket beside the table. A bottle of red wine that he had shared with her and their two Avalanche companions, pouring them both a glass. He knew that she usually didn't like red wine, but this particular brand from Mideel was one of few that she liked. She thanked him and took a sip from her glass and he wanted to laugh outright as she literally melted when she tasted the manicotti.

Their dinner went well, much to his pleasure. He found it easy to converse with her on various subjects from the growth of the mountain village, to the plans for the site where their dojo was being constructed on the outskirts of the town, not far from the mansion, to the upcoming visit of Marlene, Yoshi and Nanaki.

When their plates were pretty much cleared, two desert plates were removed from their stack before he cut two slices of cheesecake. A bit of the graham cracker crust crumbled a bit as he placed Yuffie's slice on her plate. She watched with an eager gaze as one of the ripe, strawberries slid down the side of the cake, leaving a syrupy trial of red in its wake.

"The key to my heart! Thank you!" She said with a grin as she picked up her fork, missing the widening of Vincent's eyes and the ever-so-slight gulp that escaped his lips.

"This is so good!" She moaned, her eyes fluttering closed as she pulled the now empty utensil from her lips.

"That it is…" Vincent managed after taking a shuddering breath, his cheeks flushing imperceptivity.

_**'Don't chicken out now Vinnie! Just get it over with! Tell the girl how you feel!'**_ Chaos commanded him with a bit of amusement at his host's embarrassment.

'…'

_**'If you don't tell her, I will!'**_ The demon growled.

Vincent snorted within his mind as he took yet another bite of his sweet desert. _'I'd like to see you try. I will not give control to you so easily, heathen.'_

_**'You should tell her you **__**loooove**__** her**_

_'I will tell her when the time is right and don't call me that.'_

The demon's laughter filled his mind. _**'Call you what: Chicken or Vinnie? You know you should just get it over with! Tell the girl already!'**_

"Shut up Chaos." Vincent hissed at the demon causing Yuffie to look up to him, her head curiously tilted to the side. "Forgive me, Yuffie."

"You can talk to him?" She asked with what appeared to be an awed smile tracing her lips.

The gunman hesitated for a moment. "Yes."

"What's it like?"

Vincent thought about it for a moment before meeting her steely eyes. "Do you remember how it felt to communicate with Aeris when she contacted you?" The ninja nodded eagerly. "It's much like that. He communicates in much the same way…" He paused for a moment feeling a bit awkward, and the situation wasn't being helped with the demon chuckling in his mind. "But much more troublesome to have a meddlesome, sarcastic demon disrupting your thinking."

She didn't meant to do it, but a bark of laughter escaped her lips as she reached over and took Vincent's hand into hers. "My poor Vinnie! I know he has to drive you crazy sometimes especially if what I saw of him was any indication." She said, remembering their brief interaction between herself and the demon after chasing down the escaping professor.

As the pair finished up their dessert, Vincent found himself torn. He was pleased at the causal banter that they had fallen into. He loved seeing her smiles and hearing her laughter, it caused the warmth within him to grow, but at the same time, the ice-cold sensation that came with his nerves.

Yuffie suddenly hopped up and ran to a side door, pulling Vincent from his thoughts. The ninja moved back to his side and smiled at him, reaching for his hand just as soft, slow jazz began to float through the ballroom's sound system. "Dance with me?"

A single nod accompanied a smile as Vincent took her hand in his own, his hand as they took a few steps away from the table. His hand came to rest on her lower back as they moved to the music. After dancing through two of the songs, he felt her small body move closer to his own as her head came to rest on his chest as her arms wrapped around him and his around her.

Yuffie could hear each beat of his heart as she caught his unique and comforting scent. A smile graced her lips as she felt him wrap his arms tighter around her as their dance became more of a gentle sway. She felt good in his arms and found that she didn't want to leave, but she had to ask herself; how much longer would this last? Would she have this chance again?

"Yuffie?"

Platinum eyes opened as she looked up to the claret looking down at her. "Yeah Vinnie?"

He hesitated for a moment as he collected his thoughts. " Yuffie, what would you say if I told you that I cared about you deeply? That I wanted to be more than your friend because I've fallen in love with you?" He watched as her eyes widened and she blinked a few times in surprise.

Yuffie released her hold on him and felt him do the same. Small hands moved down his arms, taking a hand of flesh and bone and one for gold and wiring within them. She tried her hardest told hold back the burning sensation in her eyes, but she failed. A pair of crystalline tears rolling down her red cheeks marked that failure, yet a smile still traced her lips.

"You want to know what I'd say, Vincent?" She was answered by a single nod as she squeezed his hands.

"I'd say that feel the same…and that I have for a long time now, but I was too scared to say anything." She released his hands once more to wrap her arms around his waist. "I'd say…and I'm _saying_ that I love you too…"

Vincent felt dizzy at her words as his arms tightened around her, holding her close to his chest and not wanting to let go. His lips came down to the top of her head, placing a soft kiss on the dark strands of silk. The gunman's strong, calloused hand brushed against her cheek before tilting her chin upwards ever so slightly. He was drowning in liquid platinum pools as he descended, his lips meeting hers shyly as shiver ran through her body.

Yuffie melted in the sweetness that was his kiss, pushing her own lips deeper to his own. She savored the sweetness of the strawberries from his dessert, the red wine from their meal, and something that was purely Vincent. It was something that had her craving more, but the pure passion and love from this sweet kiss, caused them both to break their first kiss.

With his lips still brushing against his little ninja's, Vincent smiled, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. "I love you, Yuffie Kisaragi."

She smiled at the gentle brush of his lips against hers as he spoke of his love for her. "I love you too, Vincent Valentine…."

o-o-Authors Notes-o-o

Oh you all should thank Sorceress Fujin… I was SOOO going to leave you all with a cliffhanger….I was tempted and I even had a shield built to protect me from the rocks and firebombs that would be hurled at me! The cliff was gonna be just after Vinnie tells her he loved her! -showers all in Vinnie and Yuffie plushies-

This story aint over!! There still much love to be had, but as I've told a few of you in review replies and pm's, I'm trying to decide on if I should break this up into two stories. I haven't decided yet and probably wont for a while yet.

I told some of you that what Vinnie was going to do would be simple in the eyes of some, but I think there's more meaning and intimacy in him doing this for her than in him taking her to a restaurant and all. I know I'd like it.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter that you've been waiting for. I want to thank every last one of you again who have reviewed. The response for the last chapter was amazing and I seriously want to cry while typing this. To know that so many people support this story and my work is a wonderful and amazing feeling. I even had to put a post about the mass number of people adding my story to their faves in my livejournal! I put a snapshot from my stat page in my livejournal just to show all of the support and the mass number of hits that this has received. Its listed as my homepage in my profile. I don't put much in there but hey, every now and then I'll post something. I might start putting updates on when a new chapter will be added or ask opinions about a particular thing concerning one of my fics.

I think I responded to all of the reviewers but I lost track. If I missed you, I'm so sorry but I really do appreciate you!!!

Well I better go…I gotta update this on and update my Fruits Basket story because the reviews for this even motivated me enough to update that fic!

Love you all and thank you!!!

Ezzy

Ps: Hey…this is just a shameless plug, but you should go check out Sorceress Fujin's ficcies!! They're hot!!! Oh! And if you have a story of yours that you want me to read, let me know!! Right now I'm focused on the fandoms of Final fantasy 7 & 8, Naruto, Inuyasha, Ouran High School Host Club and a few others. I haven't read anything off in the ff7 section as of late because I keep seeing 'randomness' stories so I need a read! I can't guarantee when I'll be able to read them, but I'll definitely try to check them out. Heck you can even go to my livejournal and just respond to whatever the most recent post is and put your fic suggestion there, email me or pm me!

Oh yeah…don't own ff7 in case you forgot.

6/19/07

10/05/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	48. Confirmed

* * *

Chapter 48: Confirmed

* * *

(same tags apply as in Chapter 1) 

Yuffie stifled a yawn with her free hand as looked up to the crimson-eyed man that held her in her arms. After their confessions to each other, they continued to dance, simply reveling in the feeling of being with each other. Though she was tired and the music had ended several minutes before, she didn't want to leave his arms.

Now that her feelings for her gunman were in the open, it was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her soul felt free now that it was not burdened with the secret of love that she held back from the older man before her. 'I love you so much Vincent…now that I have you, I'm not going to let go.' She thought as she buried her face against his chest.

"You are tired." Vincent's deep yet soft voice caused her eyes to open, the young ninja having not realized that her eyes had closed. A soft kiss was placed on the top of her head as he pulled back to look into tired eyes.

The ninja grasped his hands in hers and gave him a gentle smile. "I am, but I don't want this to end. Tonight has been perfect, Vincent and I can't thank you enough."

"There's no need for you to thank me. I did this because I love you, Yuffie. I have almost lost you on two separate occasions; I was not going to lose you to another man. I didn't know how to tell you before and you were nearly put in danger."

The disbelief was clear in the stormy eyes of the ninja and was only enhanced when she tilted her head slightly to the side. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine for not realizing that Clinton was a pervert. I'm just glad that you happened to be there to stop him. No more dates for me because I have the man I want."

The gunman smiled hugged her tightly, his and coming to brush against her lower back in soothing circles. "There is no other for me. I couldn't picture myself with anyone else."

Without further hesitation, he lifted his featherweight ninja into his arms, surprising her at the sudden action. She grinned before wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her from the ballroom, her head resting on his shoulder. The gentle sway of his steps caused her body to relax causing the desire for sleep to increase.

As Vincent made his way slowly up the stairs, he heard the soft sigh that escaped Yuffie's lips. Strong arms held her closer as he made his way to her bedroom, using his arm to push the door open a bit wider. Carefully, he laid his love on her large bed.

"Vincent?" A sleepy voice reached his ears as he sat towards the foot of the bed, removing the slippers that she wore around the mansion.

The slippers were placed on the floor where she could have easy access to them before he turned to face her. "You're tired. Get some rest Yuffie and I'll see you in the morning." Crimson eyes watched as she sat up slightly, her arms outstretched. A smile traced his lips as he embraced her tightly and placed a loving kiss on her lips, lightly nipping on her full, petal soft lower lip before pulling away.

"Love you, Vinnie." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Leviathan it feels good to say that aloud."

"As I you. Sleep well, Yuffie." He stood, reaching down to the foot of the bed to grab the quilt that was folded at the foot of the bed, draping it over her tiny form.

"You too, Vincent…"

Dark eyes were closed and breaths were even as he closed the door and moved back to the ballroom. The remaining cheesecake was placed in the fridge and the dishes were loaded into the washer. Soon, everything was done. The stress and pure elation he felt on this night had finally taken its toll on him for his body desired sleep and nothing else.

As Vincent retired to his room and stripped out of his clothing, a rumbling sound within the deep recesses of his mind had him puzzled for a moment. He paused before climbing into bed, trying to identify exactly what it was. After a moment, he knew it was from Chaos and none of the other beings that inhabited his body. It was almost as if here were…

_'Chaos, you are purring.' _The question came out more as a statement as Vincent smirked and climbed into bed. At hearing no answer, only the abrupt stop of the rumble, Vincent allowed a chuckle to leave his lips_. 'That was the first time that I have ever heard you do such a thing.'_

Silence met him for a few more moments before the demon decided to grace his host with an answer. _**'Its been a long time since I've felt affection and love like that, Vincent. I had a mate at one point. A show of affection and love on the male's part towards their mate includes what you heard and it was NOT a purr! I'm not a mere kitten!**_

_**'Its been a thousand years…but you know that what you feel, I feel. It simply reminded me of my time with my mate.' **_The demon replied with what sounded like a slight sigh.

Vincent thought about what demon was saying and thought about how it must feel to be confined in such a way as the great demon was confined within him. There was really nothing he could do or say that would have made the situation any better for the demon. As far as Vincent knew, there was no way to extract Chaos or any of the other beings within him.

_**'Don't think about it too much, it isn't that bad. Your feelings inspire a certain…affection, for lack of a better word, within me for Yuffie. You're lucky to have that little ninja but just know, that if you ever let her go, I'll make the rest of your life a living hell…and trust me, I will have a **__**very**__** long time to do so **_**Vinnie-boy** The demon gave a sinister yet teasing laughter.

Vincent's eyes narrowed as he pulled a sheet over his bare chest, rolling on his side to make himself comfortable. Crimson eyes closed and after a few moments, there was a slight upturn to the corner of his lips. _'Chaos, if that wasn't a purr, what do __**you**__ call it?'_

The demon grumbled at his hosts' amusement. _**'Shut up, Vinnie.'**_

.::-o-::.

The bright morning sun shone down over the beautifully remodeled mansion in the town of Nibelheim. Against the backdrops of the Nibel Mountains, the estate seemed to be the focal point for the few visitors who ventured into the mountain town; a relic once dead, but now given life by its new resident.

Inside the mansion, Vincent stood in front of the stove, watching as pieces of French toast began to brown on the built in griddle plate. The scent of cinnamon filled the kitchen, teasing the noses of its occupants.

Tifa moved to the coffee pot that sat on the in the maker before moving to the small, informal table near the rear of the kitchen, overlooking the back yard. Cloud yawned, despite having been up for a few hours already as Tifa poured him a cup of coffee. "Thanks Teef." He yawned once more as she took a seat beside him.

"You're welcome. I don't know why you're so tired, you fell asleep before I did!" She teased before turning to the man cooking. "Vincent, how much longer do you think Yuffs will sleep. I'm going to drag her out of bed in she doesn't get up soon. It's almost 10:30." She said and watched as the corner of his lips upturned slightly, but his eyes remained on the breakfast he was making for them all.

"Yuffie should be down soon, she did not sleep until late last night." He said, remembering exactly why she had stayed up so late. Today she was supposed to be sparring with Tifa and Cloud was going to start them both on the basics of swordsmanship.

He knew that Yuffie was quite versatile when it came to weapons. She had once told him that she had used a sword before, but it was found that she was more proficient with her Shuriken. Her training was focused on it and other weapons that could be used both at close range and long range such as such as kunai and throwing stars.

As he scooped the slices onto a plate, the sound of slightly stumbling feet and a muffled curse reached his ears, causing him to chuckle inwardly. Obviously his little ninja was still partially asleep and simply following her nose…no doubt she probably tripped over the runner rug that led into the kitchen. A moment later, the small figure of the one he loved, made her appearance, walking directly to him and not taking notice of the two sitting at the rectangular table near the window.

A pair of wine colored eyes and a pair of vibrant blue eyes widened, their mouths falling open slightly as they watched their ninja friend walk into the kitchen and move to stand behind the black clad man. Her arms wrapped around his waist, her cheek coming to rest on the black fabric of his shirt, platinum eyes closed as she smiled.

Vincent turned in her arms, wrapping his own loosely around her waist. Crimson eyes watched as she pushed herself to stand on her toes and readily accepted the soft kiss that she placed on his lips. The small female sunk back down and placed her head against his chest, her eyes having fallen closed again.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Yuffie."

Cloud and Tifa exchanged a look and a grin. "Good morning, Yuffie!" They said in unison, causing the ninja to jump, her eyes shooting open as she cursed.

"Shit!" Her eyes widened at the sight of her friends, her cheeks promptly turning cherry red. It was at that time that she remembered that she was supposed to be training with the couple today. "Uh…hi." She said with a small wave and was rewarded with even wider grins from their visitors.

"Sooooo," The fighter started, looking at the couple with knowing smiles. "You finally together? You told each other how you feel?"

Yuffie looked up to the crimson eyes and smiled. "He knows I love him, if that's whatcha mean, and I know he loves me as well."

"We're happy for the two of you and its about time!" The blond brought his cup of coffee up, saluting them with a smile.

"Thank you, guys." The ninja moved to the sink, now wide awake as she washed her hands, helping her boyfriend to serve breakfast. Laughter bubbled up within Yuffie. 'Boyfriend…that sooo doesn't fit him…he's just _my_ Vinnie.' Possessive? Hell yes! Now that she had the man she loved, she wasn't going to give him up without a fight and after fighting all that Shinra had to offer, Sephiroth, Jenova (two versions, at that), a perverted scientist, and a drug fiend, she was ready for whatever brain-dead bimbo who even approached her gunman.

Little did she know that said gunman was thinking the same thing about his little ninja. There would be no more dates for her unless it was between the two of them.

.::-o-::.

Yuffie stepped out of the bathroom, her robe wrapped tightly around her small form and moved to the fighter laying on her bed, grabbing her sock clad foot. A grin traced her lips when the older woman yelped and sat up, pulling her legs beneath her. The brush sitting on top of her dresser was picked up and pulled through damp locks, seeing the expectant look on her friends face. "You know you wanna ask…" Her eyebrow arched at the question she knew was coming.

"So, how'd it happened?!" The brunette bounced with excitement on the ninja's bed.

Yuffie blushed and shook her head as she searched through her drawers for her clothing. A wave of gratefulness washed over her, knowing that the fighter couldn't see that her cheeks were reddening even further.

"Its all the basic linear love story. Ninja girl meets group…ninja girl finds coffin in creepy basement, frees vampy boy…falls in love with said vampy boy but doesn't admit it to herself. Vampy boy and ninja girl help friends save the planet…" She rambled as she pulled her undergarments out of her drawer before moving down a few to find a pair of shorts comfortable enough to train in.

"Spirit of dear sister convinces her to say something, vampy boy and ninja girl dance around each for months as they cohabitate in the mansion they refurbished…ninja girl goes on horrible dates, ending with pervert boy trying to take her to his home to do unimaginable things…"

The ninja repressed a shudder and closed the drawer after finding the desired shorts and a shirt. Yuffie moved to her shoji screen, draping her clothing over the wooden frame, she didn't notice the warm, sisterly grin that traced the lips of the fighter. Yuffie's eyes lost focus as she recalled the previous night "Vampy boy lures ninja girl to the ballroom with music…you should have heard it Tifa, he was playing and it was just beautiful. There were candles everywhere; there was wine, dinner and desert for two. We talked…we danced…"

"You felt complete in his arms, right?"

A nod greeted the fighter's question. "I felt safe…loved. I didn't know how badly I wanted that feeling until I had a real taste of it, ya know?" Yuffie came and plopped down on the soft mattress beside the fighter, her leg tucked beneath her as she faced the slightly older female. She hadn't told her friend everything that was said, considering how her gunman would feel and what was said between them was special…a private memory for the two of them. Maybe one day she'd tell her friend, but with Vincent becoming accustomed to having love in his life once more, she wasn't willing to risk him any embarrassment or discomfort.

Tifa met the stormy eyes of the ninja and reveled in the warmth she saw within them. For what seemed to be like decades, she had been waiting for the two to confess to each other and now that they did, it was as if she were staring at a new person, yet the person before her was still her little sister, the worlds greatest female ninja yet at the same time, her best, and most cherished confidant.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Though our situation was different than yours and Vincent's, I still feel what you're describing. Every time I'm with Cloud, I feel loved and protected and when I think back to before we became a true couple, I can't even imagine myself going back to what we were before." Tifa reached over and gave the smaller girl a hug. "Yuffs, I'm so happy for you."

A soft knock caused both girls to turn back the door. "Come in." The ninja called and watched as the two men entered her room. Her eyes locked with claret and a soft, happy sigh escaped her lips at seeing him and the warmth in his eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked and watched as the women nodded before sliding from his ninja's bed.

Tifa gave Yuffie's shoulder a knowing pat before smiling at the two of them. "We'll be waiting downstairs."

The couple watched as the fighter departed, inwardly thanking her for the few moments that they had alone. Without further waiting, the young woman slowly moved over to Vincent and was pulled into his strong arms. A pleased sigh escaped her lips when she felt the warm of his bare hand run across her cloth covered lower back. A kiss was shared between them causing a shiver to go down the spines of both man and woman.

The stir of desire washed through the raven haired man, as the kiss broke, his eyes fell closed as he pushed the feeling away. The ninja pressed her lips to his gently, before pulling back with a smile. No words of love were exchanged between the two since it was clear in the soft caresses and kisses that they shared. "Come on Vinnie. We'll have time alone together when we come back, promise."

Yuffie plucked the glove he was holding from his claw and carefully slid it onto his long, pale fingers. Yuffie reached down and picked up her pack and shuriken only to have her pack plucked away from her and sling it over his shoulder. With that, the couple left her bedroom made their way towards the staircase. Cloud looked up from his seat on the stairs where Tifa sat between his legs with knowing eyes.

"Lets get going. Vincent and I packed what we'll need for today." Cloud watched as his girlfriend stood and pulled him to his feet. He grabbed one of the three bags, which contained the kendo sticks, then grabbed his sheathed blade just in case they ran into any trouble. When Vincent reached the bottom, he grabbed the second bag and caught Yuffie's slightly questioning glance as she reclaimed her pack from his shoulder.

"Handguns and ammunition." He said simply and watched as she nodded. He placed his death penalty at his hip. If they got around to it, he would get the girls started with the basics of gun maintenance and have them take some practice shots.

Tifa scooped up her pack that contained their food. The four of them walked into the back to the chocobo stable where two of their three golds were waiting, the third was currently in Rocket town with Cid. Tiko and Kira warked happily, their flightless wings flapping as they approached.

Yuffie dashed forward, cooing to her two 'babies' scratching, them both behind their ears. "Are you guys ready to go?" She asked them and watched as they danced in a little circle, causing her to laugh.

The two chocobos were quickly saddled and each woman climbed on behind their respective loves. They left the grounds to the mansion for the safe area where they could train.

o-o-Authors Notes-o-o

Hehehe, yeah so it's been a few weeks since my last update which many of you know, for me is pretty quick for an update. I was telling one of my best buds, Angey (shadowbeaw), that I was not going to read any new fics or manga or watch any anime until I worked on something. Surprisingly, I finished it yesterday.

I'll be working on 'My Light' for the next couple days because I haven't updated that since March…which is BAD. I'm gonna try to get some more done within the next week or so but it'll probably be a couple weeks before I get the next chapter out.

Also, there will be a jump ahead in the story coming within the next chapter now that they're together. I'm not going to drag this story out with too many filler chapters. Its now June in the story and it will probably jump forward to August, I haven't quite decided yet. I know what I want to do, now it's just a matter of getting the time to do it.

There have been a few queries as to whether this story will have a lemon or not. Well I want to respect those of you who do not want any lemon content so the version on will NOT have a lemon. Another reason will it WILL NOT is because I don't want to have my account banned again…

For those of you who DO want a lemon, I will definitely be writing one since that was my intention all along. I wanted to have at the very least, one lemon and keep in mind, that I had this story planed _**before **_ffnet put that_** stupid **_policy change in effect. I will let you know at the start of a chapter if there is any lemon content. I decided that the lemon version will be in my livejournal when I decide to do on. There will be a link at the start of the chapter and you will also be able to leave reviews there as well.

I will not be posting the complete story on mediaminer, because I'm starting to dislike the way that other writers are treated on that site and I hate that all the final fantasy realm is under one category. There will be a link at the start of the chapter and you will also be able to leave reviews there as well.

Well, I guess I better stop rambling…blame it on six big cups of coffee in someone who rarely drinks the stuff.

Thanks for reading and I'll see ya all the next chappy!

Ezzy

PS: I don't own ff7! Though I really, really wish I did…

OH YEAH!

For those of you who read m/m, I am starting to post some of my stuff over at y-gallery! Remove the spaces or just search under artists for Ezriee (I can't draw a lick but some of my fics are there)

ht tp / yaoi.y- gallery . net /user /ezriee/

BTW: I've been going through the entire story and editing the chapters. So far its been edited up to chapter 15. This has been a few weeks since this chapter has been done but because of issues with relatives I couldn't post it til now.

10/05/07

Edited because of change in formatting. Also re-numbering chapters. Minor content edits.


	49. A Father's Hope

AN1: Tags for this chapter only vary from the norm. And also, everyone should go read Sorceress Fujin's awesome stories. If it wasn't for her, this would not be up tonight. I've been having MAJOR problems with the document manager and she helped me with a work around -tacklehugs her-

_'memory of previous conversation' _

_'contents of a letter (will appear centered)' _

_"Yuffie or Vincent speaking Wutainese"_

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Chapter 49: A Father's Hope

* * *

Rain fell from the dark clouds above Wutai as a gray-eyed man watched. It was the perfect weather to match is current somber mood. Lord Godo Kisaragi ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair as he stood and made his way towards his office, his hand folded behind his back. 

"Good morning, Lord Godo," the young woman bowed as he entered. "I'll be back in just a morning with your tea."

He watched her disappear and taking his seat behind his desk. His mind drifted to the thing, no the person, that had been plaguing his thoughts as of late…

Yuffie. His one and only child. The one that he treated as less than what her title and role in his life demanded. He admitted to himself that he had neglected his daughter and hadn't been worthy of being called a father, not since the day his wife had been taken away from him.

That was no excuse, he knew, but he couldn't help the pressure that he felt in his chest when he remembered her request to stop 'hunting' materia. It was seeing the resolution and defiance in his eye that sparked memories of his departed wife that sparked the pain and that fueled his anger. He always denied her requests to stay longer in Wutai between her trips. It was just too painful. It reminded him to much of his beloved Kohana.

Godo closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair with a deep sigh. There was a soft knock at the shoji frame as his assistant made her way back in, placing a tray before him and pouring him a steaming cup of tea.

"Is there anything that you need right now, my Lord?"

Godo sat up once more and nodded and watched her remove a small pad of paper and a pen from her kimono. "Kaori, I need the files on the following houses: Kishimoto, Kubo, Takahashi, Yatate, and Takaya. Include any additional information that may be available on their first sons."

"Of course. I will return shortly, my Lord."

The door closed, leaving Godo to his thoughts once more. He wondered where his daughter was on their small planet right now. She had found the family that she had lost with the friends she had made defeating most serious of threats to every living thing known to man and even the planet itself.

The middle age man pulled out a pen and a piece of stationary and began to write. He occasionally stalled, at a loss for words but soon continued forth. It was only when he was finished with the letter to his daughter that he remembered that he had no way to send a courier to her, however he knew of one person who would. He quickly wrote out a second letter and sent for Inari.

Both Kaori and Inari arrived at the same time and where the former placed the requested files on his desk, the latter dropped to one knee, her head bowed. Godo stuffed the letter for Yuffie into a small envelope before stuffing it into a larger envelope with the second letter. He sealed it and placed the Wutain seal on the envelope and stood, moving before the kneeling woman.

"Inari, I need this deliver as soon as possible." He said, giving her final instructions before placing the envelope in her fingerless glove clad hands. She was his most trusted courier and he knew that she would get the job done quickly.

"As you wish, my Lord. I'll depart within ten minutes." Inari made her way to her feet so she could prepare her gold chocobo.

"Be cautious on your trip, especially so while crossing the ocean in this weather."

"Of course, Lord Godo." She said before disappearing from the room with Kaori following her out, closing the door behind them and leaving the Wutain leader alone once more.

Godo returned to his chair and slid it to the large window and made himself comfortable watching the rain falling from the gray skies above. The very same stormy gray that reminded him of his daughter's eyes. Yes, he might not have been the best father, but he knew the color of his only child's eyes.

They were so different than his own, holding a certain something that he could identify. His dear Kohana always said that it was the determination and perseverance that shone in her eyes, giving her gray eyes the intensity and beauty that he saw. She would always tell him that storm clouds held so much potential. They could rain to parched lands or they could hold the power of the lightning god. Hope and power; that's what Kohana saw their little girl opened her eyes for the very first time.

'I couldn't see it like she could.' He thought, a faint smile tracing his lips. 'All I knew was that child had some powerful lungs for a little one nearly a month premature.'

Slowly the smile melted from his lips, his entwining while he watched two women running towards the shrine on the other side of courtyard. Godo's eyes drifted shut and a deep sigh escaped his lips. Yuffie had grown up and he had missed a good portion of her life that he could never regain. She had blossomed and soon she would be a married woman.

That thought brought him back to the stack of files that now rest on his desk. He knew that the sons from each family were exceptional to say the least, but if he had to be the one to decide for his daughter, her would choose the best of the best. He would not allow his daughter, the young woman who had more than earned the respect from him that she deserved, to marry someone who wouldn't treat him as a loving husband would.

Deep within his soul, he hoped that her time away from Wutai would prove fruitful. That she would come home with a man who loved her more than anything on the planet. He wanted her to be just as happy as he had been with his wife and for her to have a choice in who she spent it with. For so long, he had taken control; she had no choice but to do his bidding, but now it was different. Whomever she chose, he would not fight it as long as they treated her right. If they treated her with any disrespect or were abusive to her in any way, then they would feel his wrath.

Godo stood and moved his chair back to his desk and opened the first file. 'Yuffie, please find someone. You may not believe it, but I do want you to be happy and I hope you find that man who will love you unconditionally. Don't make my choice be all that there is when everything is said and done.' He thought as he began to read the first file.

.::-o-::.

Elena poured herself a cup of coffee when the sound of a yawn came from behind her. She glanced casually over her shoulder and allowed a small smile to trace her lips as Reeve stretched and padded over, clad in a pair of pajama bottoms and an old gray t-shirt. No doubt he had just staggered from the bedrooms on the second floor of the small, cozy home within Cosmo Canyon. Due to the fact that Reeve and the Turks were often in the canyon on business, Nanaki and the elders had given them the use of this home so they wouldn't be staying in the inn on every one of their trips to the area. The home was functional and a place easily defendable for the President's three protectors.

The woman promptly poured another cup of coffee with two and a half spoons of sugar before turning and handing it to the green eyed man.

"Morning Reeve."

"Morning Elena," Reeve yawned once more and brought the heated brew to his lips.

"The elders had to push the meeting back from eleven to one." She stated softly, turning her gaze to the sight outside of the kitchen window.

"Hn, that's good especially after last how long the meeting went last night. Just gives me a few more hours to relax." The president said honestly as he moved to her side to see what was interesting outside.

The pair watched as Reno shouted tips to Yoshi as he sparred with Rude. The teen was holding his own against Rude even though it was obvious that he was holding back. After a slightly awkward punch, the red-head walked over and shifted Yoshi's fist into the correct position and demonstrated, throwing a punch at Rude. The bald man easily blocked the move before seemingly nodding in agreement to whatever Reno was telling. The teen was traveling with them since they would be passing through the mountain town on their way to Rocket and apparently the guys took it upon themselves the help the kid out.

"They got bored…well, Reno got bored and dragged them out." Elena said and watched as Reno took up position against the teen. She watched as her lover stepped back and crossed his arms, watching as Reno took on the boy.

It didn't take long before Reno let out what could only be described a surprised yelp as he landed on his back. Elena laughed along with Reeve as the teen scratched the back of his head with what looked like an apology while Rude offered Reno a hand up.

"Rude showed him that leg sweep when they first started. I don't think Reno was prepared for him to use it so soon."

"He has improved greatly. Even I can see that."

"He has and Reno now knows not to drop his guard even with a kid." The blonde brought the cup up to her lips but paused when she saw the person approaching the three males. She placed her cup on the countertop before pulling the gun from the holster at the small of her back. She removed the safety before putting it back in its holster and heading outside to see who their visitor was.

.::-o-::.

Reno and Rude had already detected the approaching person and watched as the person approached, making sure that the teen was behind them. The heard the door open and soon they were joined by their small, blonde partner.

"Can we help you?" Elena asked masked person before them. By the stances of the three Turks, they made it obvious that they were prepared to defend. It was obvious to the Turks now that despite the ninja-like attire, the person was obviously female and a courier from Wutai.

They watched as the person removed the cloth from her face and dropped to one knee. "My name is Inari and I come with a message from Lord Godo for the President." She said, the accent clear in her words as she sat her kodachi's on the ground and removed an envelope from her bag. She handed the envelope to Elena as the door behind them closed once more.

Reeve moved to stand at Elena's side as she checked the envelope and deemed it safe. He broke the seal on the letter pulled an envelope and a second letter from the larger one. After reading the first note and learning of Inari and the reason for her visit from the leter, he nodded, placing the second in the pocket of his pajama bottoms.

"Please tell Lord Kisaragi that I will definitely give this to it's intended recipient." Reeve gave the courier a kind look and a small bow of the head. "Thank you, Inari. Why don't you go grab something from the inn and get some rest before you depart."

Inari bowed respectfully in return placed her kodachi's back at her hips before gracefully making her way to her feet and bowing. "Thank you, Sir." She quickly disappeared, intent on doing exactly what he suggested, having not stopped since she left Wutai. A few hours rest and a good meal would be all she needed before going home.

Reeve watched her go before nodding to the three sparring partners. "Keep going and Reno, you better watch yourself," He grinned and tossed his head at the teen with the glowing violet eyes. "from what I saw, Yoshi will take you down again."

He walked back to the house with Elena at his side until they reached the bottom of the staircase. "I'm going to get a shower, you call can do what."

"Okay. I think I'm going to make breakfast before the boys come back in." Elena parted ways with her boss before heading into the kitchen to start cooking she said, leaving Reeve to ascend the staircase.

The raven haired man moved to his room and took the envelope from his pocket. He studied the Wutain script on the front of the envelope before placing it in the back of his dresser drawer for now until he could place it in Yuffie's hands. Godo knew that he would be in Cosmo meeting with the elders because he would be attending the upcoming summit that Reeve and the elders were planning.

.::-o-::.

o-Four Days Later-o

Yuffie sighed happily as she allowed her head to drop back to the couch cushion as she ran her fingers though soft raven hair. She cracked an eye open and looked down to Vincent as he lay with his head in her lap, pillowed by a soft, red throw pillow while he read. She loved the times that she spent with him like this, just the two of them.

The last few weeks had been wonderful to say the least and the pair felt a sense of freedom with one another that they hadn't had before. The soft kisses, hugs and caresses that became a part of their everyday lives made the gunman look forward to each day. No longer were his nights plagued with nightmares. It didn't mean that hadn't had any, but over the last month, he could remember a mere two or three occasions where the dreams were less than pleasant.

Yuffie found that with the happiness that she had found with her gunman, her enthusiasm for her hobbies only increased. The piece that she had started of the mansion the day that Jonathan had asked her to dinner was nearly finished. She had even had a chance to finally work in the darkroom that had been constructed in the basement, developing the pictures that she had taken with the camera that she had been given for her birthday.

It pleased her greatly to see the change that had occurred with Vincent. He was so sweet and caring to her, but not to the point where it was overly sappy, like in the chick flick that she and Tifa had seen a few days ago. There was a light in his eyes that made her heart skip a beat. He still was a bit more reserved and quiet around their friends, with exception to Cloud and Tifa. When they were out in public, he reverted a bit, regaining some of his stoicism, but she never expected anything different from him.

Her whole goal was to see that her friend was happy and moving forward with his life and she was happy to say that he was doing just that. A complete 360 was never the goal for him, but he had definitely had changed from the atoning and nearly self-loathing man that he once was. He seemed content with life and that's what made her happy.

His happiness became her own and hers became his. They took things slowly, simply enjoying the simple day-to-day life that came with their relationship. Neither wanted any other way.

The sound of the door bell caused both to turn in the direction of the main hall. Yuffie leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead as he sat up, hopping from the couch and dashing for the front door as Vincent headed for the kitchen with his book to grab another cup of tea. After quickly unlocking the door and pulling it open she hugged the green eyed man who stood before her with his small group.

"Reeve! I was wondering when you guys would get here." She pulled back, smiling at him before waving to the three Turks. She caught sight of Yoshi and ruffled his hair, gaining a blush from him.

"Sorry we're late. We ended up leaving the canyon a little later than we expected." Reeve shifted the laptop bag on his shoulder, looking down to the small ninja.

"Well come in you guys, just put your bags over there," She pointed to a spot near the steps while they filed in. "we'll show ya where you're sleepin' later."

"When we eatin'?" Reno asked as he dropped his duffle bag, stretching his arms high above his head.

Yuffie tilted her head to the side with curiosity and amusement. "Do you ever think of anything other than food and women?"

Reno appeared to think about it for a moment before giving her a grin. "Booze."

"Figures." The ninja snickered with amusement as the door bell rang once more. "That's probably Cloud and Tifa."

The door opened to reveal said couple before closing it once more as they exchanged greetings with the mansions' guests. She followed them into the living room where Vincent was waiting and once Tifa and Yuffie grabbed drinks for everyone, they all made themselves comfortable.

Reeve spoke of his meeting with the elders and the upcoming summit and that the would be holding there. They were also told that they had narrowed down the selections for the new company name. The need to leave Shinra behind was something they had all been thinking about. None of Avalanche, the supporters of the new company or even the Turks wanted to have the stigma of the Shinra name attached to what Reeve and the others were trying to do. Soon the conversation turned to the Mount Nibel trails the area where the reactor once stood.

"I think we're going to do a little assessment with Yoshi outside while you guys talk." Tifa said and looked to Yuffie, who nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, its getting late and I wanna see what you can do, Yosh!" She hopped up and stretched as the plum eyed teen nods and climbs to his feet. "The we'll know where to start with you and what to work on."

The gunman glanced at her. "One hour, Yuffie."

She smiled brightly at the look in his eyes and nodded in understanding. "Don't worry. We wont get carried away."

"This time." He continued for her.

"Yeah, yeah." The ninja disappeared into the kitchen and returned with three bottles of water before turning to Tifa and Yoshi, handing them each a bottle. "Race?"

The teen and the female fighter grinned with a nod as Yuffie started for the door. Tifa placed a kiss in Cloud's cheek as "See ya later guys!"

They stepped out into the front yard, each stretching their muscles. Once they were all ready and outside of the gate of the mansion, Yuffie picked up a rock. "We all know the rules. We head straight for the building site. No materia, no early starts, and no blocking. You can use short cuts or direct routes. Go when the rock hits the ground."

The ninja girl gave the medium sized rock a squeeze before tossing it into the air. The clatter of the rock to the earth once more sent three dashing in the direction of their training dojo. Three figures leapt over obstacles, dodged the occasional bystander or pet.

In the distance, stormy eyes caught sight of their dojo and Yuffie poured a bit more power into her legs, pumping them faster. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tifa closing in on her left and on the other side of the fighter, Yoshi had pulled out in front.

"Oh no you don't!" Yuffie allowed her competitive nature to spring forth, as she caught up with the teen, not failing to notice the smile on his lips. Tifa was barely behind her when they finally reached the site.

Yuffie glared playfully at the boy who was only a few years her junior, shaking her head. "I'll win next time, just watch kid." She griped as Tifa laughed as she pulled the her gloves down on her fingers, making them a bit more snug.

Yoshi looked around the site as he slowed his breathing. The dojo still was still under construction, but they had made good progress since the last time he was there. Last time he had been in this natural clearing, the construction crew had only finished digging out soil for the basement, where Tifa explained, would hold training weapons and equipment such as kendo sticks, replacement practice mats, and practice dummies.

Now, he could see the cement foundation and the beams for the walls and roof had and been placed. The base of the floors were in place and he could see the location of the stairway leading into the basement. "They've done a lot of work since I last saw this place."

"Yeah, it should take another month or so until the structure is done. They'll be doing the wiring and plumbing soon." Tifa said proudly as she looked at what would be her dojo, then turned back to the teen and ninja. "You guys ready?"

"Yes." Yoshi nodded as Yuffie bounced on the balls of her feet, displaying her pent-up energy.

"Yoshi, you can start on your kata." Tifa told the boy and watched as he nodded and started as she suggested. "Yuffie, do you wanna spar or should I?"

The ninja looked over to the fighter and moved to her side, holding out her fist. "Doesn't matter to me. Best two out of three?"

"You're on!" Tifa held out her fist and after chanting together the pair threw out their moves.

First game: Rock beats scissors. Tifa 1, Yuffie 0

Second game: Scissors beat paper. Tifa 1, Yuffie 1

Third game: Rock beats scissors.

Tifa let out a whoop as Yuffie stuck her tongue out at the burgundy eyed woman. "Alright, Alright. Yosh, let go before Vinnie and Cloud come to hunt us down for being late." She took their bottles from them and sat them by her feet.

The teen and the fighter faced each other, the younger bowing to his partner. Yuffie held her hand up and after gaining a nod from the two of them dropped her hand. "Begin!" She shouted before jumping back to observe.

She watched intently as their fist flew at one another. They bobbed and weaved, avoiding the pulled, yet still stinging punches. Yoshi brought his arm up, blocking a kick sent towards his head, sending a punch towards Tifa's abdomen and causing her to back up a bit. She followed up with a combination that she had assimilated from Yuffie's taijutsu.

She nodded, impressed with the teen sent Tifa to the ground with a leg-sweep that she hadn't seen him use before. Tifa seemed a bit surprised by the move but rolled out of the way quickly as he brought his foot down, making it to her feet.

.::-o-::.

They continued on for an additional ten minutes. Both were breathing hard by the time that the younger of the two finally hit the ground, and stayed there, looking up to the darkening sky above. Yuffie clapped as she approached the two.

"That was great you two." She complimented as she dropped to the ground and sat cross legged on the ground beside him. She handed him a bottle of water and tossed on to Tifa when she joined them.

"Where'd you learn that sweep?" Tifa asked, taking a long drink of water from her bottle.

He sat up and unscrewed the cap of his bottle with a shy smile. "Rude showed me while we were in Cosmo Canyon. They spar with me when I travel with them."

"That explains it." Tifa said, remembering going head to head with the bald man when they were fighting against Shinra. "You did well today and I think we have a good idea of what we'll work on while you're here."

"Yeah," Yuffie leaned back, bracing her hands on the ground. "You're physical strength is pretty well balanced but you seem to be just a tad bit more powerful in the legs. Agree or disagree, Teef?"

"I agree. We're also going to work on your defenses so we help you plug up some of those holes. Since your legs are your strong point, we'll work on enhancing that strength and increasing the speed of your moves. Your endurance is pretty good, but we'll always be working on that no matter how good you get." Tifa commented and watched as the violet eyed boy nodded in understanding.

From what Yoshi had learned from Cloud and Vincent, it would take him a while for his body to get used to the change from the mako and Jenova. The way that Vincent had explained it to him a few months ago was that his body had the potential for many things now that he had been infused with the two foreign substances. It was something akin to water flowing through a hose. When you turn on the hose, water can gush through the hose at first before becoming a regular steady stream. If you apply pressure to a point in the garden hose, the water is restricted and the flow slows. The greater the pressure or outside influence, the bigger the decrease until eventually it stops.

_'In the research I have found from Doctor Gast,'_ He remembered the crimson eyed man saying. _'It was his theory that any potential benefits gained from any mako or Jenova infusions in someone who was not physically mature, would have temporary limitations. The body has access to the power, but the brain sets a failsafe and dampens the body's ability to fully utilize that power. Its all in order to protect the body from any potential damage. Gast estimated that it would take anywhere from six to nine months, depending on the person, for the brain's 'failsafe' that was set to disable or reset to a higher threshold.'_

"I understand."

"You'll be watching us spar, sometimes with each other, or even with Cloud or Vincent and its during those times that you'll have a chance to work on analyzing our moves as if you're in one of our shoes. You'll try see if there's a pattern to our movements because if you watch your opponents, you'll never know when you might learn somethin' useful that you can incorporate for your own use." Yuffie smiled proudly. "That's what my mom used to tell me."

"I will try my best." He said honestly and with conviction.

"Good!" Tifa gave his back a pat before climbing to her feet and offering hands to both of her seated companions. She pulled both of them up easily. "We better head back so we can get cleaned up. Hopefully they'll have food by the time we get back 'cause I don't know about you two, but I'm starving!"

With that the trio made their way back to the mansion at a more sedate and casual jog rather than the full out sprint they had done to get there.

.::-o-::.

Cloud watched the door open on the way back from the bathroom and glanced at the seemingly tired teen and the grinning ninja. No doubt, the ninja and his beloved had put the teen through his paces. "Things go well?"

"Yup! Teef said she'll be back in a few minutes, she stopped to change and take a shower…which is what we're about to do."

"Well, you better hurry up. The food will be delivered soon and with Reno here…" He trailed off, immediately seeing that both understood the full implications of what he was saying.

"Grab your bag Yosh! Same room you usually stay in!" She darted up the stairs with the teen hot on her tail, his bag slung over his shoulder. Cloud chuckled, shaking his head as he slowly ambled back towards the living room. Vincent had enough foresight to order a couple extra pizzas because of the red head's presence so there would be plenty for everyone…but it was still fun to mess with the teenage ninja.

.::-o-::.

By the time that Tifa had returned from her shower, the pair whom had showered at the mansion were also coming down, having changed into comfortable loungewear, following the scent of food to the kitchen. The dinner affair was quite loud but it was still fun for everyone to be together again. Vincent observed the group as he set beside his ninja, his arm draped around her shoulders.

Their relationship was common knowledge amongst their friends and they fully supported them. They had yet to see Cid and Barret face-to-face since they found out about them, but he knew that his love was in for some mischievous teasing from the two older men. And as the hour grew late, the energy of all waned, the need for sleep after a long drive for their visitors, becoming well known.

Cloud and Tifa said their goodnights to their friends and headed for their shared home, with a vow from Tifa that they would be sleeping in. After locking the front door, their visitors grabbed their bags and followed Vincent and Yuffie upstairs. Yoshi retreated to his room as Reno was placed next to the teen's. Elena and Rude shared a room across the hall from the pair while Reeve was shown to the room that Tfia and Yuffie had deemed to be his.

"Good night guys." She said to them as she and Vincent started down the hall, capturing Vincent's hand in her own. As the got halfway down the hall, a door opened.

"Yuffie, wait a second. I have something for you." He said and walked down the hall to where they had paused.

He brought forth the letter from his side and held it out to her, noticing the marked widening of her eyes. "It was delivered to me by a courier while we were in Cosmo."

"Inari?" She asked, knowing that the woman was her father's most trusted courier.

"Yes."

"Reeve about that…"

The older man held up his hand to stop her and smiled warmly. "I've known for a long time now, about who you really are to Wutai. I'd say its been since shortly after you joined Avalanche. Reno, Elena, Rude and even Yoshi know who you are, but won't say anything. The Turks know from intelligence gathered on your group, of course. Yoshi is from Wutai and knows your family name and that Godo only has one child. We all figure that you'll let people know when you're ready so you don't have to worry about it coming from us. You shouldn't hide it though."

A yawn escaped the green eyed man as he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt unconsciously, wanting nothing more than to sleep. "You two have a nice night. I believe sleep is calling me a bit too loudly now for me to ignore it much longer. Sleep well."

"Night Reeve and thank you." The ninja said sincerely as Vincent placed his hand on her lower back, ushering her down the hallway as she looked at the sealed envelope. The corner of her lips upturned slightly as she headed for his room instead of her own and opened the door for her.

Yuffie slipped into the room while Vincent closed the door and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She slipped her smaller form to sit between his legs, her back resting against his chest as she did so. He wrapped his arm around her waist and both felt and heard her take a deep, calming breath when nimble fingers carefully opened the envelope, careful not to damage the wax seal. The parchment was pulled from within and opened, exposing the Wutain script to his claret eyes.

_To my daughter-- _

_I hope this letter finds you well and that your search has been fruitful thus far. I know that you are aware that your time is growing short. You now have a little over four months until your engagement must be announced. I will be deciding over the next week or so who will be your intended in the case that you cannot find the right person…but it is my hope that you do. _

_This letter is not to throw the fact that I am unjustly bringing this up to cause you stress. No, this to make sure that you know that I hope to the gods that you do find that person for you. _

_Your mother was the woman that I alone, chose. She was not tied to me as an arranged marriage, as you already know. We spent many happy years together and when I found that she was with child, that you were growing in her womb, I could not have felt more joy. I want you to know that kind of love, my daughter. I want the man that you chose to rule by your side and support you. To love you and cherish you as I did with my sweet Kohana. _

_Whether you believe me or not, I do love you. I do respect you and you have proven that you deserve that more than any person that I know, in not only your actions over the last year, but your determination and your growth. I know that I can never make up for what I've done to you, but I regret it with all that I am. _

_Yuffie, please find someone. I want you to be happy. If you are in need of anything, simply let me know. _

_Love you, my child. _

_Your father _

Yuffie stared at the letter in her shaking hands as tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt the arm tighten around her as he brushed his lips at the back of her neck comfortingly, whispering soft words of comfort into her ear. When her tears slowed, he took the letter from her fingers and folded carefully.

"He really does love you. He wants what is best for his daughter and knows that you will choose what is right for you."

Yuffie turned to him, her reddened eyes wide with astonishment as she tilted her head to the side. "Vincent…since when can you read Wutainese?"

The corner of his lips upturned as he moved to lay on his bed fully facing her and watching as she laid by his side, expecting an answer from him. He brought his hand up to brush against her cheek. "Yuffie I understand Wutainese and I can read Wutainese because I was born in Wutai."

"What?!" She sat up slightly with wide eyes.

"It is true. My father was Wutainese, my mother was a quarter Wutainese, three fourths Mideelian and raised in Mideel before moving to Wutai with her family. My father and mother left Wutai and lived in Mideel for the first two years of their marriage, then when my parents found that mother was with child, they decided to come home. I spent the first nine years of my life in Wutai playing at the base of Da chao."

She looked at him in wonder. "But what about the name Valentine? Where did that come from?"

"My grandmother's maiden name. She married and took the surname of Kim. Malana Kim was my mother's name."

"What about your father? What was his name?"

He couldn't help but to smile at her curiosity about his past and his parents. He would answer all of her questions honestly and didn't want to keep anything from the woman he loved.

Vincent draped his arm over her hip lazily, as his eyes met her own as he answered. "My father was Daisuke Koizumi. Our family was known for their weaponry, namely the swords that were crafted."

"I know that name well…my old man has a five body blade made by Yuuta and Yukio Koizumi. He treasures that sword and I've seen how beautiful it is. My four-point shuriken was made by the Koizumi family and it was commissioned by my mother. They're still a well known for their weapons they create."

"Yuuta and Yukio were my father's younger twin brothers."

She wanted to ask Vincent if he ever thought about contacting them, but she remained silent. Right now wasn't the time to ask and she was still a bit surprise over the fact that she hadn't realized. Looking at him now though, she can see the traces of his Wutain heritage in his handsome visage. The young ninja snuggled closer to the raven haired man and closed her eyes.

"Yuffie?"

"Yeah Vinnie?"

"Outside of Lucrecia's cave, you were writing something in the sand. I know there were two names, mine and yours. However, there was one character that I didn't see clearly. What was it?"

Yuffie froze as she remembered that day all to well. She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks as she pulled away to see his warm smile, one that was meant for her alone. "I…it said 'Yuffie loves Vincent.' I thought it was just a crush back then…I-" She didn't know what else to say and seeing his handsome smile was making her even more flustered. "Vinnie?"

**_"Yes Yuffie?"_** He replied in Wutainese.

**_"Can I kiss you?"_** She asked shyly, receiving a soft nod in reply.

Yuffie leaned forward and placed a shy kiss on his lips, gasping lightly when she felt his hand tighten a bit on her hip. Vincent nipped gently at her lower lip before the pulled away, their hearts beating hard within their chest.

**_"I love you too, Yuffie."_** He said softly as the held each other until eventually, the small ninja fell asleep.

Vincent debated whether or not to move her to her own bed before deciding against it. He untangled himself from her and sat the letter on the night stand before moving to a dresser. He took out a pair of sweats before disappearing into his in-suite bathroom, removing his shirt and pants, exchanging them for the sweats.

Returning to the bedroom, he lifted the ninja into his arms and pulled back the blankets, placing her gently on the dark sheets and covering her. He slipped into the other side of the bed and almost immediately, Yuffie rolled, her arm covering his bare chest as she made herself comfortable. Vincent let out a soft chuckle as Chaos 'purred' within his mind. A kiss was placed on the top of her head before crimson eyes closed, succumbing to the need for sleep with the woman he loved securely in his arms.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

6,547 is the magic number for this chapter. I hope there as no meltdown for ya while reading this. This is actually the longest chapter in the entire story, the second longest being Chapter 31. This chapter covers so many places, I hope it wasn't too confusing and for those of you who might have been a bit lost it went Wutai->Cosmo->Nibelheim->Dojo construction site in Nibelheim->Mansion. Hehehe, if I forgot a place, I forgot.

There are a few things that I want to cover in this author's note, so I'll get right to it.

1: Over the last three months, this story has undergone a major editing session and I have no doubt that I will be editing this again sometime in the future if I see a mistake. If someone points out a mistake for me, I will change it. I'm not perfect by any means, but I'd like to get this story as clean as possible.

2: There were a few new name changes throughout the story and a few new names in this chapter.

a) Yoshiko: I've know for quite a while now that Yoshiko is a female name, which is one of the reasons WHY I've been doing the editing. As of July, I had only edited up to chapter 14/16 so his name had not changed and I left it as is. Now his name is simply Yoshi.

b) Yoshi to Hiroshi: Initially, the name Yoshi was one of the three gold chocobo's that Yuffie had bred. Because I needed Yoshi for the actual human, the chocobo Yoshi was changed to Hiroshi.

c) The names in this chapter were ones that I've thought about for the last few days. I'll start from the top of the chapter to the bottom as far as they go:

**Kohana** (_Yuffie's Mother_): Little flower

**Kaori**(_Godo's Assistant/Attendant_): Fragrant

**Inari** (_Godo's Courier_): Successful one. A fitting name in my opinion since she's his most trusted. She carries weapons for her protection while traveling, of course

**Malana** (_Vincent's Mother_): Calming, Relaxing (Hawaiian)

**Daisuke** (_Vincent's Father_): Lionhearted. I know that his real name in DoC is Grimore but I'll be diverging from the information in that game when it comes to this name and the new name for Shinra Company. (Thank you, Shadowneko for finding this for me!)

**Koizumi** (Vincent's real surname): From what I've seen, it means little spring. Ko: Small/little, Izumi: Spring or fountain.

**Yuuta** (_Daisuke's younger brother, oldest of identical twins_): Elegant, Big

**Yukio**(_Daisuke's younger brother, youngest of identical twins_): Gets what he wants

d) **_The Five Wutain Families_:**

I decided that I would use the names of the creators of my favorite anime/manga series. (Please don't point out that they've done more than the series' below, I know that they have other great works too :-) )

**Kishimoto:** (_Kishimoto Masashi_) Creator of Naruto

**Kubo:** (_Kubo Tite_) Creator of Bleach & Zombie Powder

**Takahashi:** (_Takahashi Rumiko_) Creator of Inuyasha & Ranma ½

**Yatate:** (_Yatate Hajime_) Creator of Cowboy Bebop manga & Escaflowne

**Takaya:** (_Takaya Natsuki_) Creator of Fruits basket

Now there is one thing that I need an opinion on. Yuffie didn't ask if Vincent was the name given to him at birth. I'm thinking of just leaving his name as Vincent but he could have another name. The whole 'Vincent Valentine' could be a alias. If I decide to have him with a different 'given' first name, what could you see Vincent's real name as being? Of course, I would nevah change my Vinnie's name to a different one for the duration of the story, I was just curious. Depending on the answer/suggestion I may do a part that incorporates his given name for a segment of a future chapter I've been thinking about. If I happen to get a list of names, I will narrow them down, put them in my livejoural, and see what name people see as more fitting for Vincent.

Confused yet? Lol, sorry. Moving on now…

3) Like I said, I've gone through the story and I've come up with a timeline. In the last chapter, I said in the author's note that it was may, that has been changed now and it's approx June 6th in chapter 48. In this chapter, it takes place between July 1-5th. There are 143 days til Yuffie's birthday at this point.

4) The Shinra Company will not take the name given in DoC. Instead, I will be using the name I chose for the company in my fic "Of Them All". When DoC came out, I was kinda surprised by the name cus I thought it was kinda close to what I had chosen back when I wrote the ficcie, lol.

5) And finally, all of the chapters have been renumbered. There were at least two chapters in this story that would not let me load as one, so it was split into two parts. So it was listed chapter 7 part 1, chapter 7 part 2 for example, which in ff net, it of course, would count part two and the numbers of the chapter and in the ff net numbering wouldn't match up. It wasn't anything big, basically just something that kinda irked me and over time, grew into almost a pet peeve.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading this chapter. I'm pretty happy with it because of the insight from Godo. I've been updating my progress on my stories in my journal and it's taken about 21 days to update 3 stories, and edit the remaining approx 33 chapters of this fic.

I just responded to all of the reviews for Chapter 48, but there were a couple people who weren't signed in. I want to say thank you to Raveia, hannah sole, salty, and wingedwithfireymana!

Love ya all!

Ezzy

Ps: I don't own Final fantasy VII or any of it's characters, only the charries I created. I also don't own any of the manga series that were listed in the author's notes, no matter how much I wish I did…

-cries-

Vincent and Reno: -come to console ezzy-

10/13/07

-Steals masamune and stabs document manager-


	50. Nightmares

Chapter 50: Nightmares

.:-o-:.

A gasp escaped her lips and she sat up quickly, the blanket covering her dropping to her waist in the process. Droughts of air were pulled into her lungs slowly and deeply as she fought down the nausea that rolled in her stomach, her skin prickling uncomfortably only adding to her discomfort.

Her sudden movement immediately brought her bed-partner out of his slumber and though still groggy, he sat up, and looked to the small female beside him. Vermilion hued eyes focused after a few rapid blinks, allowing her to take on her skin's unhealthy pallor. He hadn't seen her this pale in quiet a while. In the back of his mind he thought he heard Chaos mumble something about her aura, but didn't catch it all.

"Yuffie?" He queried softly. Slightly trembling fingers moved to her temples and pressed causing him to move from the bed, quickly padding to the other side.

Vincent sat close, tucking his leg beneath him and reached out, gently tilting her head up, noticing that her eyes were still closed. "Yuffie, whats wrong?"

The disturbing image that riddled her mind were pushed to the side at the sound of Vincent's slightly sleep roughened voice. "I had a nightmare..." she murmured softly.

He watched as gray eyes opened and almost immediately widen for a moment, a sigh escaping her lips shortly after. "I feel like shit." she admitted, and that is when he noticed that she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were unfocused and even in the darkness that came with the early morning hours, he could see that her pupils didn't seem quite right.

Chaos' words suddenly made sense. "Both eyes?" he asked, reaching up and brushing her disheveled hair away from her face.

"Yeah."

"Lay back." He helped her ease into the pillows and left the bedroom, the door closing with a soft click in its wake. Vincent moved through the hallway quietly, not wanting to disturb their sleeping guest. Once he reached the kitchen, he began making her a cup of tea, his motions seeming automated as he moved about, deep in thought.

_'It can only be the letter...'_ he thought as he started the microwave. _'She hasn't had a migraine severe enough to affect her vision in months.'_

_**'She tries to hide it sometimes, but she's been under a lot of pressure.'**_ Chaos replied to his host's thoughts. _**'Of course it has lessened since your confession, but theres still a lot that is to come.'**_

The microwave beeped and the mug was pulled out of the device. A tin of tea leaves was plucked from a shelf, making the tea less fragrant than usual, knowing that her stomach tended to be a bit sensitive than usual when this occurred. The light was turned off in the kitchen and went back up the staircase.

_'She has a lot of responsibilities associated with her lineage.'_ Vincent detoured to her bedroom, slipping into her bathroom to find her medications from the medicine cabinet. _'There are those who would assume that being in her access to her family's wealth and status...having the title of 'Princess' and future Lady of Wutai would be amazingly easy. They don't know the traditions that must be followed and the complications that can arise. She wants to make Wutai strong which only adds to the difficulties she faces.'_

A sigh escaped his lips when he turned out the lights and went back to his own room, closing the door behind him. Vincent moved to the side of his love and sat the coffee cup on the nightstand. "I know you dislike the taste, but I brought your medications."

The tube was opened and a single, small pill was placed between her fingers, watching with a sympathetic look as she placed the bitter pill beneath her tongue. She shuddered, her cute face scrunching up at the taste. Once she let out a sound of disgust, the corner of his lips upturned slightly and he placed the second pill in her hand, watching as she swallowed it dry.

"Drink some of this. It should be cool enough now and not too hard on your stomach." Vincent watched as she gave a barely perceptible dip of her head in acknowledgment.

The cup was reclaimed once she was finished and placed back on the nightstand. Vincent slipped back into bed and sighed happily when she snuggled close to him. A kiss was placed on the top of her head, his warm hand moving to rub her back in soothing, circular motions.

"Are you sure you are okay, Yuffie?" He asked, knowing that the pill would make her drowsy soon.

Yuffie remained silent for a few moments, he bottom lip drawn between her teeth. A simple murmured "yeah" was heard and her sightless eyes fell closed as she allowed his scent and warmth to surround her, acting as a security blanket, protecting her from all the things that attack the resting mind while sleeping.

"...Makes me feel like a kid...I don't like it." Yuffie mumbled against his chest.

Vincent looked down to the small form in his arms curiously. "What does?"

"Nightmares." She heard the gunman give a knowing sound as he continued to hold her. "I know everyone has them from time to time, but damnit..." She trailed off, her hand clenched, twisting the sheet that covered them in her fist.

"I..I'll listen if you need to speak of it, Yuffie." he said, feeling a bit awkward. Though he had changed a bit from what his previous behavior would have been, but Yuffie was the only one that he was truly comfortable around. Even with that level of comfort around his love, he still felt awkward to say certain things.

The ninja smiled and held her gunman tighter. "Thanks Vinnie. I don't want to get into it too much. I really don't want to remember all of the details, but it was about the night that I went on that..._supposed_ date with Clinton." A shudder ran through her body and the smile slid away. "You weren't out that night and you didn't see him taking me away...things happened...I didn't want him to...but no one knew...no one found me."

Anger seethed within him at the memory of what he had seen that night, and Yuffie's nightmare drove home what could have happened. He was thankful that he had decided that he 'needed air' that night and was out to see what was happening. However, he knew that he was out that night because he was restless. He simply hadn't felt right about the man and it turned out that his suspicions were correct.

"When we got to where he was taking me, Niko's mother was waiting there with her pansy-ass son. She was insistent on arranging the joint marriage between her 'precious boy', that perverted Clinton and myself and was demanding that the sheets be put on display the morning after our wedding night, to prove that her 'precious _boys_' had taken a virgin bride..." A wave of nausea rolled within her at the thought of such archaic practices and at _who_ would have caused such blood to appear from her own body. "I don't even know why my mind tied those two guys together." She shook her head then reached up to massage her temples.

"I think the letter made me think about things again. My old man said things in that letter that I don't think he could say to me easily face to face. It made me remember about everything that is suppose to happen."

Vincent kissed her forehead as she yawned, running his hand down her back, feeling her tense muscle beginning to relax, no doubt, the medication was affecting her small form as well. "You have many responsibilities, Yuffie, but you know I will stay by your side. I will protect you."

She smiled against his chest, her arm draping over his hip, letting out a small, grateful sigh. "I know you will, Vinnie. Thank you..."

"For now, you should rest and stay in bed until your sight comes back and your migraine goes away. I'll stay nearby until you feel better." He said and watched as a blush sprung up on her cheeks and smiled. "What is it?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost 5:30."

"Tifa will be coming over around seven..." She said, the hue of her cheeks deepening a bit more, looking in his direction when she felt the soft rumble of laughter in his chest.

"I can take you back to your room before anyone wakes up and she arrives." He felt her shake her head softly and shivered at feeling her place a shy kiss to his bare chest.

"No...I'd rather stay," her words were broken by a yawn before she continued. "right here with you. I'm not gonna be embarrassed...because I shared a bed with my hot Vinnie..." She managed before focusing on the sensation of his fingers as they brushed across the bare patch of skin of her lower back, where her shirt had ridden up.

"Love you..." Soon, she felt darkness engulf her mind as fell into a drug induced sleep.

Pulling back a bit, Vincent placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you too, Yuffie. Rest well." He said, pulling her close once more and holding her as she slept.

.:-Author's Notes-:.

So!! This is the first update in a very long time...and I apologize for that. I put occasional status updates on the chapters in my livejournal for the stories that I'm working on, so if you're ever curious as to if I'm even _attempting _to update a story, you can check there :)

I pm'ed everyone that sent me a review and I think I got everyone with an apology for the long long time between the updates. I punished myself yesterday by downloading the new bleach episode and three episodes of Bastard and had them sitting on my desktop as a reward and motivation to write. It worked pretty dang well because not only did I get one chapter written, but two!!

I'm only posting one for now, but I'll be posting the other within the next three days. One thing I bet you all immediately noticed was the fact that this chapter was shorter than the other chapters. I did a little math. The last few chapters, chapter 40-49 totaled approximately 43050 words which averaged out to 4783 words per chapter. I think I've been overwhelming myself and pushing myself to make massive chapters, which makes it harder for me to find time to write them.

I've really been wanting to find time to write lately, but the motivation has been a little lacking. I can say that I feel that motivation coming back, especially with where the next chapter will lead me. I went back through all the chapters, and I know where I am in the year and its getting closer to Yuffie's birthday so thats making me a bit more eager to write.

I do have a decision to make though. I won't say what it is, but I will say that if I do decide to write what I'm thinking, its going to be very...difficult for me to do so. Unrelated, but still another thing I'm thinking about, is the Lemon factor. Even if I do write one, I wont be able to post it here, but I don't know... I've been writing a lot of Yaoi lately, but I have a hankerin' for some Het love scenes. I would put up a poll, but I haven't had much luck with getting responses to them, lol.

Well, I better go now. I gotta work tomorrow and I'm trying to decide on whether I feel like ironing or not...I'm thinking not! I swear, my job is the only one I know of that allows it's bankers to wear jeans, lol!

Thanks for reading and I appreciate every single one of you who review and read my fic :)

Ezzy


	51. Vacation?

* * *

Chapter 51: Vacation?

* * *

After falling asleep with his little ninja in his arms for a second time, the gunman knew that it was time for him to rise. Tifa would be there soon and their visitors would be waking soon. Vincent sat up carefully, trying not to jostle his bedmate as he slipped away. He watched as she grumbled softly before gathering up his pillow and curling her form around it.

A content feeling washed over him as he shook his head, thinking about how lucky he felt at the moment. He resisted the urge to go back to her and take the place of the pillow she held and pulled a pair of boxers from his dresser before disappearing into his bathroom.

He brushed his teeth as the water heated in the shower before slipping out of his clothing and under the warm spray. A deep sigh escaped his lips as warmth slipped into the slightly knotted muscles of his shoulders. The bar of soap was scooped up as he went about washing himself in preparation for the day.

.:-o-:.

The sound of water reached her ears and the soap, masculine in scent, teased her nose, causing the vestiges of sleep to lift from her fogged mind. She squeezed the pillow she was hugging and sighed before slowly opening her eyes. The room around her slowly came into focus, but only for one eye. She knew that it would take a bit more time til her vision returned to a semblance of normal, but being able to see out of one eye, was better than not seeing at all.

Yuffie's attention moved to the bathroom door as the sound of water stopped. She could hear Vincent moving about in the bathroom before he emerged and she thanked Leviathan that she had sight in at least one eye. A lecherous smile traced her lips as she watched him move to his closet, his boxers slung low on his narrow hips. His hair clung to his back slightly, giving her teasing glances of pale skin and lithe muscle. She knew that there were lucky drops of water, rolling down his skin and for a moment, wondered if her migraine had driven her temporarily insane as she felt a wave of wistful jealousy towards those tiny water droplets.

"Are you feeling better?" She heard his voice call out to her, causing her to jump in surprise. He turned to her and smiled. Along with Chaos' knowing purr/chuckle, he could feel her eyes on him as he searched for a pair of slacks. The black pants were pulled on before he moved to her side and sat on the bed beside her.

"You just had to go cover up," she griped playfully, moving her hand to his back, freeing his damp hair from his back. "I feel better than I did earlier even though I feel like a cyclops.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show." He gave her a wink accompanied by a slight upturn of the lips. "You'll be back to normal soon enough." He captured her hand and brought it to his lips. "I'll send Tifa up when she gets here to visit with you. Do you think you'll be up to something light to eat?" He knew that it was a loaded question. Depending on how she felt at the moment, the simple thought of eating could make her ill or cause her stomach to grumble softly as an answer. Fortunately, it was the former.

"I think I could handle your cooking." She smiled and sat up, moving to her knees and coming behind him. "As Long as it's light." She ran her fingers through his long hair, braiding it and handing the braided end to him.

Vincent nodded, moving to the night stand to grab a black, leather strap and handing it to the ninja. She made quick work trying of his hair off before he urged her to lay back down. He kissed her forehead before standing. "I'll come check on you a little later."

"Okay." She watched as he moved to his dresser, pulling a shirt from within and slipping it on. Curling around his pillow once more, Yuffie allowed her eyes to close as Vincent left the bedroom.

.:-o-:.

Vincent stirred a pot of gravy before pulling open the oven. The scent of buttermilk biscuits rode the wave of heat, reaching his nose as he checked them. Slowly, they were slowly taking on a golden brown hue. The sound of the doorbell pulled his attention from the large meal he was preparing. The oven closed and the pots covered, the gunman went to the front door, knowing who waited on the other side.

"Good Morning Tifa. Where's Cloud?" He asked, not seeing her other half. The door was left unlocked for when the swordsman did decide to show up.

"Morning Vincent. Cloud is being lazy, but he'll be along soon." She graced him with a smile and inhaled deeply. "Smells great. Is Yuffie in the kitchen?"

He shook his head. "No, she's still resting. She had another attack this morning so she's waiting out the side effects. You can go up and see her, she in my room."

"Thanks Vincent." She said and headed for the stairs and smirked when she saw a half-asleep red-head nearly tumble on his own two feet as he reached the main landing beneath the stained glass window. Tifa watched at Vincent's side of the Turk stretched and scratched his stomach.

"Need coffee...and whatever is cooking in that kitchen." Reno mumbled tossing a wave at the two below him and yawning once more. "Mornin'."

They watched as he ambled into the living room to flop on the couch with a sigh. Tifa chuckled as Vincent shook his head and the two parted ways with Vincent heading back to the kitchen and Tifa making her way up the stairs. The fighter greeted an equally drowsy Yoshi before knocking softly on Vincent's door and letting herself in. She smiled at seeing her little sister still curled around the pillow and moved to sit behind her, patting her back gently.

"That hand is way too small to be Vinnie's...so it must be Tifa." Yuffie said, uncoiling from around the pillow to look into dark crimson eyes.

"Hey you, how you feeling?"

"I'm okay. My vision is back in both eyes, just one is still blurry. Migraine is now just a little headache." She sat up, folding her legs beneath her.

"It's been a while since you've had one of these episodes." Tifa said and watched as the the ninja nodded once, making a little sound of agreement in the back of her throat.

"I got a letter from my old man and I guess it stressed me out a bit. Had pretty interesting nightmare because of it." She said, her eyes narrowing ever-so-slightly at the memory of it.

Tifa didn't pry. She knew that there was a lot that the ninja was dealing with, a lot of secrets that still left untold. However, Yuffie promised her shortly after the battle at the pagoda, that she would

be the first to know what she had wanted to keep from everyone until she felt comfortable to tell them everything. The fighter couldn't wait for that day to come. She wanted to know the story that only a certain gunman was privy to.

At hearing the ninja's soft sigh, an idea formed in Tifa's mind, causing a bright smile to trace her lips. "Hey Yuffs, why don't you take a break from everything?"

"Huh?"

"You're forgetting about a certain present given to you by an engineer and a foul-mouthed fly-boy. You and Vincent can get away for a while! Take that trip to Costa del Sol and have fun with one another."

"You know, that's not a bad idea. I really did forget about that and I do want Vince to go with me..." The ninja pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and smiling. "But we won't be able to go right away. We have to train Yoshi and theres still stuff to do with the dojo now that construction is almost complete. You and Spiky have been pretty busy too though, so what are you gonna do? Are you gonna take one too? You can always hitch a ride with us at Cid's expense."

Tifa chuckled and shook her head at the little ninja. "You'll be in Costa for two weeks. If you want, Cloud and I can come a bit later and stay at the condo. I think it'd be nice for us to pay a visit to Nanaki, maybe make the trip by chocobo and hitch a ride back with you all."

They continued to plan and plot their vacation only to be interrupted by the gunman bringing a light breakfast to his little ninja alongside his own. They let the gunman in on the plan and with a smile made solely for his ninja, he readily agreeing to the plan to spend time with his beloved Yuffie. Tifa went down to have breakfast with the rest of their friends.

Over breakfast, Vincent told her of everyone's plans for the day. "Rude, Reno and I will be patrolling the lower Nibel Mountain trails while Cloud works with Yoshi. Reeve and Elena will be working on a project so they will mainly be in the library. Cloud mentioned that Tifa was going to check on the construction site to talk with the crew leader."

"Yeah, I was suppose to be going with her today. But I think I'm going to take your advice and relax until I feel like getting up. You don't mind if I continue to hoard your bed, do you?"

"Not at all." He shook his head, his claret eyes filled with warmth as they met her stormy ones.

"If I feel better, I'll probably be working on something in my 'lair'." She said and listened to his chuckle.

"Vincent! We're ready to go when you are!" Reno called from below, causing the dark haired teen to smile and shake her head.

"I'll see you later Vince." She said and felt her cheeks heat as he leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Feel better, Yuffie." He stood once more and move to the closet, grabbing his cloak and his weapon and leaving her alone in his bedroom.

The little ninja flopped back onto the bed and sighed, her fingertips coming to brush against her tingling lips. "Definitely need time alone...no interruptions..." She grumbled.

.:-o-:.

Around noon, Yuffie showered and dressed, felling like herself once more. Her eyes were focused and after making herself, Reeve and Elena sandwiches for lunch, she retired to her art room, dubbed 'her lair,' and sat on a stool looking out the window. She felt like starting a new project, and after a few moments of thought, she snapped her fingers and grinned.

She remembered the story that Tifa had told her involving herself, Cloud and the well that sat in the middle of the town square. Grabbing a sketch pad, she began to draw, plotting out the image she saw in her mind's eye. As her pencil moved rapidly over the coarse paper, memories of the nightmare that tormented her sleep were washed away thanks to a tide of creativity.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

Tseng: ...So what did we learn, Ezri?

Ezri: -pouts- Not to set deadlines...

Tseng: And why is that??

Ezri: Because when I, in particular, set deadlines, something always comes up to foil my plans...

Tseng: And?

Ezri: ...um... you're a sexy bishi?

Tseng: ...

Ezri: What?! You know its true!! -sighs- I set expectations for my poor readers.

Tseng: keep going...

Ezri: And I always feel bad afterwards...

Tseng: Good girl. -gives Ezzy her Vinnie plush back-

Sorry about the late posting on this. I meant to do it earlier in the week, but thanks to a lack of sleep, an extensive dental visit, and other incidents, I had to push it back a bit. But you'll be happy to know that chapter 52 is about 95 (ffnet ate my percent sign, damnit!) done!

Now I must be headed to bed. I was suppose to be asleep about an hour ago since I have to do my Saturday rotation tomorrow...it sucks!!

Thank all of you who have reviewed! I appreciate the support and it really has made me go into overdrive for the last week or so :) -just looks at clock- UGH!! Its fricken 12:30 already?! I gotta get up in about five hours!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

-sighs and trudges away from computer-

Thank you all and I hope I didn't miss any of you in my review replies...

Ezzy


	52. Ninja Babies?

* * *

  
Chapter 52: Ninja babies?!  


* * *

-Four weeks later-

A knock on her bedroom door caused Yuffie to groan and flop back on her soft bed. She knew who it was and knew that she was about to be run ragged. She was already tired from a particularly intense training session for Yoshi, in which both Vincent and Cloud had participated. It was a good session, showing Yoshi that even when your skills are known to be some of the best, you can always learn something knew.

She yawned and stretched her arms high above her head, allowing her muscles to relax. then called to her visitor. "Come in."

The door flew open before quickly closing. "Yuffie! You still haven't dressed?!" Tifa grabbed the ninja's arm, pulling her up into a sitting position. The towel around her body slipped a bit, causing the ninja to yelp and grasp for the towel to hide her breasts from view.

"Tifaaaa!" She blushed hotly, sending a slight glare at the older female. "I'd like to keep hidden what little I _do _have, if you don't mind! Geez!"

The fighter chuckled, shaking her head as Yuffie grumbled. "Don't worry, Yuffie, you're still growing."

"My boobs ain't getting any bigger than they are now."

"They will when you start having little ninja babies with Vincent."

"TIFA!" The ninja flopped back onto the bed, covering her cherry red face. She instantly warmed at the thought of creating a family with her raven-haired gunman. However, the thought of actually discussing it, even with Tifa, was embarrassing. There were things that were _required_ in order to have a baby and those things involved two _very _naked bodies, a lot of panting and moaning. Not a discussion she wanted to have with her sister at the moment. "You are so evil..."

"I'm sorry Yuffs." Tifa gave the ninja's arm a pat.

"Do we really have to go? I'm tired."

"Yeah, we did overdo it a bit, didn't we?" Tifa stood, walking over to the window to gaze outside. "We'll be able to relax tomorrow since Reeve will be picking Yoshi up tomorrow on his way back to Corel. Wouldn't you rather get your shopping done today so you can just be lazy tomorrow?"

Yuffie knew she was right. She and Vincent would be leaving for their vacation in three days and they all knew that the August heat in Costa del Sol would be brutal. Other than the sundress dress that she and Tifa had purchased when they had first encountered Jonathan, she did need some new clothes to take along with her.

With a sigh, she put on her brace and stood, moving behind the shoji screen to dress, emerging a few moments later, pulling her hair out of the back of her shirt as she did. Now several inches past her shoulder, she was still getting used to the longer hair. She came close to cutting it once, but when she really studied her reflection with scissors in hand, she realized that she was begging to look less child-like and more her age.

Tifa turned from her view of the town, rocking on her heels with a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah..." she tilted her head, "Aren't you even tired, Tifa? How can you even _want _to shop right now?"

"Yes I am, a little. But look at it this way, the faster we go, the faster you can come back and rest."

With no reason to argue against the fighter's simple logic, Yuffie grabbed her wallet and stuffed it into the pocket on her right hip. The ninja trudged out of her bedroom, following the older female down to the first floor. Vincent gave her a sympathetic look, remembering how exhausted the ninja was after their last shopping excursion. She could tell that he was glad that he wasn't going.

'Curse you, you lucky, hot vampy-boy!' She grumped in her mind but melted when he gave her a small smile and...'Did he just wink!?'

Yuffie brought her hand up to her forehead. "I must be going crazy..." She mumbled and moved to him as Tifa stepped outside into the warm, late summer air, giving her gunman a hug. "See ya Vinnie."

He kissed her forehead. "Go safely and come back soon."

Gray eyes met crimson, dancing with a touch of amusement. "I'll be safe. I have my kick-ass skills to beat any asshole who comes near me, even without my shuriken! Plus if I really need to," She reached up and touched the Leviathan materia that hung around her neck. "I bet he's itchin' to get out. As for coming back soon..."

"I heard that!" They both smiled at Tifa's shout from the front stoop.

Vincent ushered his ninja to the front door and watched as they both walked down the rose-lined pathway and out of the gate. The door was closed before he moved back to his seat on the couch. He found himself looking forward to their little vacation with each day that they moved closer to their departure. He would get to spend time alone with his ninja, and that's what would make the vacation enjoyable for him.

The gunman tilted his head back, his crimson eyes drifting closed as he began to think. This would be their first vacation together, and he wanted to make this special for them both. He knew that Tifa was planning a small get together for Cloud's birthday and their friends would be coming to celebrate, but mostly, he would be relaxing with the ninja he loved.

But he also wanted to do something special for her. He had been thinking about it for the last few weeks, but had yet to decide on what it was that he wanted to do. His mind began to turn as he thought of his options, occasionally getting input from his demonic companion. The corner of his lip upturned as one of a few possible ideas began to take shape in his mind.

.:-o-:.

"Yuffie, come out so I can see."

"Are you insane!? No way in hell!"

"Don't be difficult and don't make me come in there!"

"..."

"I'm serious!"

"..."

The fighter moved forward and pulled the door open to slip inside, only to be greeted with a yelp from the small ninja. Yuffie's face was cherry red as she covered her chest with her arms. She gave the ninja a look, telling her clearly that she was not going to back down and finally, the ninja dropped her arms.

The ninja was clad in a dark green flyaway tankini that accentuated her cleavage while the split in the material showed off her flat, toned stomach and belly button. The matching bikini bottoms secured by ties at her waist, enhanced the curves of her hips nicely. The short sarong made of a sheer green and white floral print still hung from a hook on the wall near the large mirror.

"Yuffie, I think this is the best out of all of them. Its perfect!" Tifa grinned at the smaller woman. They had found a gem within Nibelheim's meager summer wear inventory. "Yuffs, Vincent will have to beat the guys off with a stick!"

"I'll do it myself!" Yuffie grumped, turning to look at herself in the mirror. She really didn't look bad and this suit definitely covered more than the other suits she had tried on. The one pieces...well, even though it covered more, she wouldn't be caught dead in the few that the boutique. "Those guys can all go to hell. I have my Vinnie, so I'm perfectly happy with my hot-gunman-slash-chef."

Tifa chuckled, shaking her head. "You should get it, he'll love it. And you can always stop by one of the shops to get you a couple others in Costa. Besides, I bet you'll catch Vince's eye in that..." She said watching as her cheeks deepened in color once more.

"Can we go home now? We have enough to lug around, its been almost two and a half hours." Yuffie pleaded, she was so tired, she wasn't even hungry. She just wanted to go bed.

"Yeah, we're done here. Lets go home, you look ready to drop." The fighter slipped from the room and allowed Yuffie to dress.

.:-o-:.

The sound of pages, a pen scratching, and the occasional shifting of clothing mingled with the anchorman's voice as he spoke of the recent decision to upgrade and expand the prison in the Corel Desert. Vincent was scanning the page of sheet music in his hand, when the sound of the front door being pushed open caused crimson eyes to lift. The corner of his lips upturned slightly as he watched the ninja drop her bags to the floor with a groan.

Vincent placed his things on the low coffee and stood, moving to the foyer, he watched as the little ninja waved and closed the door. She turned to him and gave a weary smile. "I swear, that woman will be the death of me."

She moved forward and placed head against his chest, her small arms wrapping loosely around his waist. He heard the soft sigh escape her lips, and wrapped an arm around her. He leaned down slightly placing a light kiss on the top of her dark brown tresses. "It is said that what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger."

A sharp bark of laughter was heard as she pulled back slightly, looking up to his crimson eyes. "Vinnie, honestly, I don't need _that_ kind of strength."

He could feel his own smile widen and shook his head as she pouted and sighed once more. Looking at the six bags, he wondered how someone could find so many things to purchase in such a short amount of time. And as if reading his thoughts, the ninja rolled her eyes and reluctantly backed out of his embrace.

"Tifa insisted on lots of things...but I managed to convince her to keep it to a minimum." She picked up the closest bags.

Vincent arched his eyebrow as he grabbed the remaining bags. "This is the _minimum_?"

"Believe me, Vinnie. If Tifa had her way, there'd be a lot more. I don't understand it myself. She didn't buy much for herself, so I think she just likes dressing me." This gained a soft chuckle from the man at her side as they made their way up the stairs.

.:-o-:.

After Vincent had left, Yuffie took time to remove the tags from her new purchases, placing some in her closet and drawers, while others were folded and placed on the top of her dresser to be packed later. For now, she'd go see what the others were doing.

As she walked towards the steps, Yuffie looked out a clear section of the stained glass windows only to see Yoshi in the back yard, lounging against the side of her female gold chocobo, Kira, while Tiko basked in the attention he was gaining from the teen in the form of 'head scratchies,' as the ninja had dubbed it. She smiled and shook her head at the spoiled birds, then continued her way down the stairs.

The ninja reached the bottom the staircase and stopped when she heard the piano coming from the ballroom. Yuffie's smile grew as she darted off, following the music as it stopped and restarted. Vincent looked up as she entered the room, and turned to her.

"Don't stop because of me." Yuffie moved to the side of the piano. "Is this new? I haven't heard you play this one before."

"Yes. I found it with some of my other things. I hadn't had a chance to play it before everything happened all those years ago. It's a beautiful, yet difficult piece." He said, scooting over on the piano bench, and giving the seat a pat.

Yuffie sat down beside him, looking at the sheet music that Vincent was working on. "This looks difficult. I love listening to you play."

Claret eyes didn't fail to notice the blush that hinted at the ninja's cheeks, but didn't embarrass her by pointing it out. Instead, the gunman looked down to his beloved. "Would you like me to show you how to play?" He asked, taking her hand in his own.

Yuffie repressed the shiver that wanted to make itself known at his touch. Her mind became clouded as his thumb rubbed the back of her smaller hand. "S-sure." She managed after a moment.

Vincent nodded, the movement causing ebony strands of hair to brush against his cheek. "We'll start with middle C and go from there. You are a fast learner. I sure that you will pick this up quickly. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" She said, a little louder than she attended, allowing him to place her fingers on the keys.

"Then lets get started..."

.:-Author's Notes-:.

New chappy! Yaaaay!

This part has been at like 98 percent for a while, just had to finish up the end of the chapter. I've been helping out with the archive cleanup on AFF net, and let me tell you, I've been scanning over fics that have made my eyes want to BLEED, they were so bad! Omg, there was this one You/Spike story that I glance over in the Buffy section...the author made it so that _you're_ the story, getting naughty with Spike. I felt waaay dirty afterward and thats just the tip of the iceberg of what I've seen. But I did find a new series that I've been reading because of helping. The books are by Laurell K. Hamilton. Her Anita Blake series has been awesome so far. In the last 3 weeks, I've read through 4 ½ of the books in the series. Gotta love hot vampires and werepeople!!

I've also been reminded that there are some absolutely horrible people out there reading these fics.

Part of the job is to scan over the reviews as well, and people are EVIL. I mean, there are some stories that I find horrible, but I'm not about to tell someone that they 'should die a slow and horrible death' and other stuff. My thing on reviews is if I think a story just needs a little work, like they have a good idea and all, I'll leave them some criticism and suggestions in an email if they have one listed. If you have a kick ass story, I'll tell ya what I like about it.

-Cuddles up to Vincent- All of this, makes me appreciate all of you more. I really did luck out because I've received very little in the way of mean/nasty reviews. I appreciate when someone points out something like typos and things like that because those of you that know me or have talked to me, know that I am constantly scanning my fics for errors because I know that I'm not perfect, but I try to make sure that anything that I don't catch the first, second or even third time around, gets fixed the next time.

Anyway. I'll shut up for now...but before I go, I just wanna thank those readers in the UK that have told me about the Official Playsation Magazine article! I had forgotten about it until I was told that it ad been published by jimmycranberry! Also, thank you to Joel Snape who brought the fanfiction community into the light. There are tons of wonderful writers and I hope that more people will start reading and adding to whats out here. I know people who don't even know what fanfiction is, lol!

I'm still on the hunt for it here in the states, but once I find it, it'll definitely be put in with my keepsakes -Grins-

Thats all for now! Thanks for reading!

Ezzy

edited 11/19/08


	53. Just The Two of Us

Chapter 53: Just The Two of Us

'**_Chaos speaking to Vinnie_'**

_'Vincent speaking to Chaos'_

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

Yuffie slipped one of her bags over her shoulder and winced before pulling her hair from beneath the strap. She gave her head a shake, pushing her suitcase out the door with her foot and closing it behind her. Her second bag was claimed from its spot on the floor as she began to make her way to the foyer.

After a pretty sleepless night, the day had finally arrived. This was the day that she would be leaving Nibelheim for vacation. This would be her first time absolutely _alone _with her gunman with no battles to fight, no parents to please or titles to be gained. This was simply for pleasure and relaxation and she was both looking forward to it and a bit leery of it.

She and Vincent had a good relationship. They hadn't had an argument since their time in the hospital in Junon after she allowed herself to be captured by Professor Onika's men. Were they overdue for an argument? Was it normal for couples not to have small arguments? The young ninja bit her lip as her stride slowed even further. She was so happy with her gunman that she hoped nothing would go wrong on their vacation.

Yuffie sighed and shook her head. 'If I worry about it, that wouldn't be relaxing, now would it? _And_ I don't need to be jinxing myself! From now on, no worries! Just have fun with Vinnie...just the two of us...' She steeled herself and resolutely made her way down the stairs just as the doorbell rang.

Vincent made his appearance from the living room and gave her a small smile as he moved to the door. Tifa gave a wave as Cloud pulled in a large duffel bag.

Hey Tifa, Cloudy. Yuffie stopped at the bottom, putting both bags down and glad to rid herself of the weight.

Hiya Yuffs, hey Vincent. Tifa said and greeting, earning a slight bow of the head from the gunman. We appreciate you guys taking our bag to the villa. This one is just too heavy and we don't want to overload the chocobos on our trip.

Yuffie nodded. Tifa and Cloud were going to be leaving the following day, but instead of going straight to Costa Del Sol, they'd be going to Cosmo canyon to stay a few nights with Nanaki then heading to Corel before going up to Gold Saucer. After that, they'd be heading to Costa to stay at the villa. Cloud's birthday would be spent in the small resort town and everyone was to be coming for the get together.

Tifa's phs sounded in her pocket and after a brief conversation, the fighter hung up. That was Shera. They're going be landing in a few minutes so we better head over. You know how Cid gets. She said with a smirk.

Well, the old man offered to play chauffeur so he gets to be patient. The ninja grinned and lead the way to the back yard.

The bags were loaded onto the back of the two S-rank gold chocobos, followed by men and their respective lovers. Yuffie wrapped her arm around Vincent's waist, her cheek coming to rest against his broad back. The ninja could have _sworn _she felt a shiver go through his form, bringing a smile to her lips. Without further delay, Vincent gave Tiko's sides a light kick and the bird eased its way out of the back gate and through the town square with Kira following behind, carrying Tifa and Cloud to the ship off in the distance.

.:-o-:.

The birds began to slow and eventually came to a stop with a jovial wark. They hadn't been out for a ride in a little over a week and apparently they were enjoying the sprint out to the ship. The cargo door to the ship gave a groan as it began lowering to the ground, ending in a loud thump as the pilot and his engineer-slash-lover walked down the ramp at his side.

About fuckin' time! What took so long?! I know Shera got her ass on the line and gave you the heads up! He reached into his pocket and removed a pack of cigarettes. He managed to get one out before the engineer snatched up the pack and placed it in her pocket. He glared at her for a moment before shaking his head and lighting the stick, knowing it would probably be the only one he'd get all day...maybe all week if he was _extremely _unlucky.

Cid, we haven't even had enough time to power down the engines fully. She said, giving his arm a pat before smiling at the four at the base of the ramp.

I'd like to get back in the air before we do have to power down fully, woman! Cid rolled his eyes before yelling to his crew. Two men ran from the open ship and past their captain, unloading the bags from the birds quickly to avoid their captains wrath as the women exchanged their greetings. Damn women, He shook his head and shook hands with Cloud as Vincent gave him a slight head nod.

Yuffie pulled back from the woman and looked over to the pilot and grinned. We better get going before the old man has a coronary. She looked over to Cloud and Tifa. See you both in about a week or so?

Cloud nodded as Tifa returned to his side. Have fun Yuffs and enjoy your gift.

Tifa grinned and moved close to Yuffie's ear to whisper. You have to wear it for him. If you don't, we'll get something a _lot_ smaller when I get there... she threatened and pulled back enough to see the younger girl blush. but then again, after seeing the reaction you'll get from him in the suit, you might just want to get a little something more. She winked and dodged a flying arm from the ninja and laughed as she hopped back to Cloud's side.

Have fun you two! Tifa said in a sing song voice, her smile, well, mischievous didn't even begin to sum it up. Devious? Maybe, but not quite...

Everything still on for the party? Shera asked.

Yep! Everything is still the same. Tifa confirmed. We will see you there right?

Of course. Shera confirmed with a warm smile.

Let's go already! Cid turned and started and took a step only to nearly stumble at the added weight on his back.

Well old man, you wanted to go, so Giddyup!! She said from his back.

I ain't no damn chocobo!

Tifa and Shera laughed at the pair as Vincent allowed a small smirk to trace his lips when Cid let out a little grunt.

Geez kid, putting on weight? He teased, hefting her a bit.

Well, Barret is always sayin' that I need some meat on my bones. What can I say, She left one arm draped over the blond's shoulder as a finger comes up to tap her chin. I've been well fed as of late.

Vincent started up ramp as Yuffie turned to the other couple and gave them a wave. See ya later guys!

Tifa and Cloud waved before hopping on the backs of the two golds and backing off. They watched as the cargo door slowly closed under the control of one of the crewmen. The engines flared blue as the Highwind took to the skies and headed southeast.

The sound of the engines faded and blue eyes turned back to the town in the distance. Cloud looked back to his girlfriend. You feel like going for a ride?

Okay. Tifa responded with a smile. Race you to the river...YA! Kira took off like a shot.

Cloud blinked and sent Tiko racing after her. You cheat!

.:-o-:.

Shera looked to the ninja as she was placed on the ground by Cid. She kept her footing when the ship started forward, but seemed a bit unsteady. Yuffie, are you sure you'll be okay on the trip? I have some of those airsickness pills with me if you need them.

Vincent moved closer to the little ninja, unmoved when she gripped his forearm to steady herself. The ninja looked a bit pale, but not as green as she usually would be about now. How long until we land in Costa? She asked and swallowed a bit hard.

It'll take a little over an hour. We've made some improvements to the Highwind's stabilizers, but there's still a few things that we're working on. Maybe if you move to a smaller space, you wont feel too sick. That's no way to start a vacation.

I think I can last an hour. She gave the other woman a small smile. But I think I'll go to the cabins...

You go right on ahead. We'll make an announcement when we're about to land.

Thank you, Shera. Vincent said nodding as he lead Yuffie back to towards the cabins.

The engineer watched the pair disappear towards the back and shook her head with a smile. They made a good couple and Vincent obviously cared for the young ninja.

What the fuck are you guys doing up there?!!

Shera heard her pilot's bellow and decided to go see if there was anyway that she could spare the poor crew members that had invoked Cid's wrath. Her smile remained though. Cid would never change, but he was the man that she had fallen for all those years ago.

.:-o-:.

Yuffie sighed happily, her eyes closed as warm fingers brushed lightly against her scalp. Since they had entered the small room, she had dozed twice with her head resting in his lap, thanks to Vincent's comforting motions and scent. She allowed a small smile to trace her lips as one eye inched open to look up at the man who held her. She felt her heart warm at the sight of his peaceful face, as he continued to play with her hair.

She got to see a part of this man that no one else did. She got to see the kind of love that only he was capable of and she thanked Leviathan or whatever being that happened to be watching over them. The ninja sighed happily before taking in a slow, deep draw of his faint cologne and the maleness that was him.

You haven't gotten sick. Are you still feeling well? He asked, his eyes still closed as the warm metal of back of his hand trailed down her arm.

Yeah, I feel okay. Whatever work Cid and Shera did to the ship seems to have helped. The take off left something to be desired... She said and grimaced at the memory. I hope the landing goes a bit smoother.

He opened his claret eyes and gazed down at her with a small smile. Yuffie pushed herself up and brought her lips to his. She sighed against the soft, plump flesh as he pulled her into his lap. Her arms automatically wrapped around his shoulders, a shudder running through her as he nipped at her lower lip.

Hey!

The ninja jumped back from her loves lips with a yelp, looking around their room. What the hell? She asked as Vincent pointed to the speaker in the corner.

We'll be arrivin' in five minutes! You lazy asses better have my ship ready for landing! Brat, you better not throw up while we're landin'!

Cid! they heard Shera's admonishment through the speaker just before it went quiet.

Vincent shook his head, amused at the thought of the foul-mouthed pilot being scolded by the small woman and adjusted his ninja in his arms. His hand ran across her lower back when the sensation of the ships speed decreasing rapidly earned a groan from the ninja. She buried her face in his cloak as the ship began to descend. The Highwind touched the ground, rocking the ship as it settled.

Vincent placed a kiss on the top of her head and she pulled her face from his chest, her cheeks pink while the rest of her face was decidedly pale. A sigh of relief escaped her lips and he loosened his grip on her.

Well, it could have been worse. The ninja said, easing herself out of his lap. But at least I didn't get sick. She stood and stretched, her shirt raising in the back, exposing a bit of her lower back to his eyes.

Vincent joined her on his feet and took her hand, pulling her close. He leaned down, capturing her lips once more, taking in the taste that was his Yuffie, pulling back and allowing a proud smile to surface at seeing the dazed look on her face. It was obvious that she had forgotten her momentary sickness caused by the landing.

Vincent placed his cloak over his arm concealing the holster containing the side arm on his hip from civilian eyes. With his hand on her lower back, he opened the door and ushered her through to the main cargo area where Cid and Shera were just arriving. Two crewmen had their bags while a third carried the bag that Cloud and Tifa had sent as the cargo door opened.

We'll drop Spike and Tifa's things at the villa and then show ya to the office. The pilot said before ordering his crew to power down the ship, inserting the colorful language that was missing as he addressed the couple was definitely there when he spoke to his crew. However, they didn't seem to mind, giving the man a sharp salute and a 'Yes Captain!'

Yuffie looked around the area and the large landing pad they were now walking on. When did they do this?

The was the old helicopter landing pad that Costa has expanded in hope of more airships. Reeve has been considering the construction of new airships for public use. They wouldn't be as big as the Highwind, but they'd stop in Mideel, Junon, Costa Del Sol, Rocket Town and the Northern Continent. They haven't designated a landing area for that as of yet though. Shera stated as she walked at Cid's side. Cid has been drawing up plans for new ships and with the modifications we've been making to the Highwind, we're looking to incorporate them into the new ships.

Yuffie nodded. Reeve was doing great things for the people and she knew that he would be a great help when she took to her duties in Wutai. She was proud of her friend for the accomplishments he had made over the last several months.

Gray eyes looked around the resort town and noticed the expansion of the area. Rooftops could be seen further out than before eventually thinning the further you looked from the elevated pad. There were a few apartment buildings out in the distance, none of them over two stories high. The desire was not to turn the city into a coastal metropolis, but to provide housing to accommodate the expanding population and preserving what Costa del Sol was.

The walk to the villa displayed the new storefronts and vendors that lined the streets. People smiled and laughed in the heat of the late summer sun and no one's eyes were turned to the sky with dread as a glowing ball of fire and rock hurtled towards them.

Yes, life was pretty damn good at the moment...

Vincent looked down to the smiling ninja and felt his lips quark slightly at the infectiousness of it. He didn't know why she was smiling, the only thing that mattered to him was the fact that she _was_. They waited as Cid opened the door to the villa, directing the crewman to one of the rear bedrooms. The home was locked up once more and the key handed to Vincent for safekeeping until Tifa and Cloud's arrival.

Its damn hot out here! Cid wiped the back of his hand across his forehead and looked to Vincent. I don't know how you can stand it, Valentine. He shook his head and began leading the way to the offices of Kalahou vacation bungalows.

The gunman did feel the sweltering heat around him and had every intention of changing into something a bit lighter once they arrived at their vacation residence. He resisted the desire to pull the crimson fabric from his hair to relieve the heat. Changing from the cool mountain air of Nibelheim to the heat of Costa in a little over an hour would take some time to adjust to.

.:-o-:.

Cid! Its good to see you again! A man with gray hair walked out of the back office with a heavy limp, greeting the pilot with a smile before turning to the woman at his side. Shera, looking as beautiful as ever. I see Cid has finally pulled his head out of his ass.

The engineer blushed and nodded with a grin as Cid griped. Its nice to see you again, Nicholas. She gestured to the couple. This is Yuffie and Vincent, they'll be checking in today. Yuffie, Vincent, this is Nicholas Jamison, he was also a pilot for Shinra many years ago and after his injury, we all helped with the space program until he retired and started this business.

The older man turned to them and gave them a bow of the head. It's nice to meetcha. Let's go ahead and get you two checked in so you can get settled. He looked to the pilot and Shera. We'll have to go grab a bite before you guys leave. The missus will have my hide if we don't treat ya while you're here.

Nicholas waved over one of his employees and turned to the couple. Miss Yuffie, Mr. Vincent, this is Reika and she'll get you all squared away. Enjoy your stay and let me know if you need anything.

Thanks, Mr. Jamison. Yuffie nodded.

Please, call me Nick. He said. I hope you both enjoy your stay! Gotta go call the wife. Hey Cid, you okay with the Vian cafe near the old materia shop? The blond pilot nodded and watched as his old friend disappeared into his office. He turned to Yuffie and surprised her by pulling the little ninja into his arms for a hug.

Have fun, brat and we'll see your scrawny ass at Cloud's party. He looked up to meet Vincent's crimson eyes unflinchingly, the message clear within his own blue eyes as he pulled back.

I will old man, thanks for everything you two. she exchanged a quick hug with the older woman before the left the office.

.:-o-:.

Shera grinned at the blond at her side as they walked back towards the Highwind. She watched as a tick began in the corner of his eye just before he snapped.

What?!

Not at all fazed by his outburst, she laughed and shook her head, entwining her arm with his. You really do care about her, don't you? Ah, ah, ah! She shook her head at him. Don't you _dare_ try to deny it, Cid Highwind! I saw the look that you gave Vincent.

The pilot replied with grunt followed by a small nod. Ya know, when I first met the brat, I thought she was nothin' but a shitload trouble. I guess she changed my mind when we were in Cosmo Canon before we took off looking for the flyin' weapon. The girl stood up to me about returning to Wutai in front of everyone.

Shera looked up to him and nodded slightly. That's when she and Vincent went to Wutai and the ship got damaged while chasing that weapon, right?

Trust you to remember the fact that the Highwind was damaged. He snorted. But yeah, it was that time. Hell, it made me think that yeah, the kid was holdin' back. There was a lot more to her than we know and shit, I still think that we don't completely know everything about her. Stuff that Valentine is only privy to but when she's ready, she'll say somethin'. Can't say I'm not curious though...

Vamp-boy is good for the brat. She's happy so I ain't got nuthin' against the two of em shackin' up. If he hurts her though...

He won't. Shera answered without pause. He loves her.

The pair walked up the ramp to the ship and Cid took hold of the radio for the PA system, only to have Shera take it from his hand.

This is Shera. All crewmembers have leave for four hours. Please have the ship powered up and ready to depart at 16:30 hours (1). That is all. Have fun guys! She could hear the cheers from the men on the ship as she dragged the complaining pilot back towards the town. Many of the crewmen spent more time living on the ship than they did in their own homes. They'd enjoy some downtime at the popular beach town and they deserved it.

.:-o-:.

In the office of Kalahou vacation bungalows, Reika smiled with a soft 'thanks' as she took back the signed form she had given to Yuffie and Vincent for the bungalow keys. She slipped the paperwork into a file before coming from behind the desk.

If you'll follow me, our transportation the your bungalow is here. Don't worry about your bags, they'll be gathered in a moment. She led the pair outside to where a chocobo drawn carriage was waiting outside. Despite the expansion, like Nibelheim, Costa del Sol opted to limit the transportation within the city to chocobos, bicycles and motorize scooters.

Yuffie walked to the front of the carriage, scratching the pale blue chocobos behind the ears as two men loaded their bags. Once that was done, Yuffie was helped into the shaded passenger area by her gunman while Reika sat up front with the two men. Soon they were heading down the road to the place that would be home for the next two weeks.

Vincent entwined his hands with Yuffie's as they rode along and in the back of his mind he heard a rumbling chuckle from his internal companion.

_'What's so amusing, Chaos.'_ He asked the demon within him.

**_'You are. You've been looking forward to this for the last week.'_******

_'I have.'_

**_'Are you sure you're not just looking forward to seeing her in one of those swim suits that you humans wear? Yes, that's it! I've been eager to see her in those little scraps of fabric that the women use to cover themselves as well...'_******

Mentally, Vincent rolled his eyes. _'Pervert.'_ However, he smiled at the chance to be alone with his young beloved. Chaos seemed to hum in agreement with his vessel's thought.

Crimson eyes watched as the homes began to space out as they moved further away from the main portion of the township and after a few more minutes they came to a stop outside of a beautiful home, facing the road they traveled on but the back was set right against the beach, from what he could see. Dark green grass and other plants that did well in the tropical heat were tastefully arranged up the walkway and the front of the home.

Ever the gentleman to his ninja, he helped her out of the carriage once more as Reika smiled and took them to the front door of their vacation home. She inserted the card into the lock and the light turned green allowing them to enter. Vincent withheld the desire to sigh in pleasure as the cool air pushed through the spacious living room washed over him. The bags were brought in and taken into a hallway and the men reappeared. The gunman tipped them both and watched as they left.

I'd like to show you around. Reika walked over to a wall panel. This is the system that controls the air conditioning and also sends a signal to our offices for maintenance and house keeping. She led them into the kitchen and opened a draw to pull out a folder.

We're all-inclusive so we've contracted with many of the restaurants and the grocery store so whatever you need can be charged and delivered. You can put your order in by phone or electronically with the computer in the den.

She took them into the dining room just off the kitchen and out of the French doors to the deck. There was a sizable hot tub on the back yard along with a grill, outdoor furniture for lounging the sun and an outdoor shower used to wash the salt water and sand off before going into the home. The area was surrounded by flowering tropical plants and to the right and left, though the bungalows were greatly spaced apart for privacy, the protected by stone walls. There was a lower wall that didn't obstruct their view of the beach and a gate allowed them access.

She took them back inside and showed them the master bedroom with its large bathroom, the Jacuzzi tub seemed to be the centerpiece of the room, surrounded by light-colored granite and silver. In one corner to the rear of the bathroom was a glass enclosed shower, with multi shower heads. The guest bedroom and bathroom was the next stop followed by the den where she showed them to the hidden safe. She turned her back while they set their combination and showed where to find the user name and password.

Reika led them back to the living room and turned to them with a smile. The location of your unit gives you privacy but it is at least a two miles from the main square. We do provide transportation to the city. In the garage you'll find bicycles and if you go up the road two units and across the road, we have a stable and garages. You'll have access to other means of transportation... She went on to tell them about the chocobos, scooters and motorcycles available for their use. The motorcycles couldn't be driven in the square, but there was a garage they could park them as well as the bikes, right on the edge of town. They also had the ability to have the carriage take them to square.

We have our office staffed twenty-four hours a day. You can dial 311 on the phone to be connected. Do either of you have any questions? She asked.

No, I think we'll be fine, thanks! Yuffie said as Vincent nodded in agreement with his ninja. The young woman gave them a small nod and a smile before shaking their hands and leaving them alone in the comforts of their vacation home.

Curious gray eyes looked up to the crimson of her gunman. You get all that, Vincent?

He allowed a small smile to trace his lips. Of course.

Good, 'cause we both know your memory is better than mine. It got kinda fuzzy after we went on the back deck and saw that hot tub. She admitted, taking his hand in hers before leading him to the hallway. It'll be great at night and I bet the stars will be perfect! I hope you brushed up on your astronomy.

Vincent allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips as he followed her down the hallway. I believe that I'll be able to show you more of the constellations if that is what you wish. He said as she came to a stop beside her and their bags.

Good, I love hearing you talk about them and we haven't had a chance in a while... She trailed off and looked down to her bags, drawing her lower lip between her teeth.

Vincent studied her for a moment and knew what it was that she was contemplating. He placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him, her cheeks ever-so-slightly pink. There is more than one bedroom. You can take the master bed-

No! He watched as her own eyes widen at her own vehemence as she moved a bit closer to him. She felt his arm coaxing her closer as a pleased sigh escaped her lips. No, that's okay. We've shared a bed before and honestly, I don't want to have you in another room.

It was true. She didn't feel the need to separate herself from this man. She enjoyed the times that they spent either in his room or her own, feeling his strong arm draped around her as she lay with her head on his chest or shoulder. She enjoyed feeling the warmth of his skin, hearing the steady beat of his heart, and feeling the rise and fall of chest with each breath.

Are you sure, Yuffie? He asked, looking down at her, his arms still wrapped around her.

The ninja simply smiled and moved her toes, her arms draping around his neck as she coaxed him downwards to meet her lips. A soft, pleased sigh escaped his lips as he responded fully and completely to her affections. For them both, the kiss ended too soon, but the small smiles never drifted from their lips.

I'm sure. She replied, her voice unwavering and full for surety.

She trailed her hands down his arms, her small hand clasping his metal digits. Let's get unpacked, she picked up the larger one of her bags. And you _have_ to be roasting in what you're wearing. I'm still haven't cooled off completely even with the air conditioning on.

The gunman nodded in agreement as he picked up his bag and followed her into the master bedroom, intending to change before doing much else.

Yuffie watched as he opened his bags, and began removing a few things before disappearing into the in-suite bathroom then allowed her eyes to drift around the room. It was comfortable to say the least. The bed was large, the size of a king, but appearing a bit longer. There was a lightweight comforter in a rich shade of blue with several large, fluffy pillows encased in crisp white cases and more matching throw pillows.

There were windows and French-style doors leading out into the back patio/garden area were dressed with thick curtains offered privacy and were also intended to keep the light out after a late night out in Costa's main strip. Currently, they pulled back and tied to allow the light in. A well-made chest of drawers composed of rich, dark wood that matched the bed, sat against the wall next to the bifold closet doors. There was no television in the room, but Yuffie didn't mind. The idea of sleeping with the windows open and allowing the sound of the ocean to lull them to sleep compared to the sound of a television was a lot more appealing.

Yuffie opened her bag and began loading the drawers with her clothing, tucking her new swimsuit near the back of the drawer, out of sight. She let out a sound of amusement and shook her head. Though she put her unmentionables in the drawer without second thought, it was the swim suit that she hid at the back of the drawer.

As she sat her medications near the front of the drawer, the door to the master bathroom opened and Vincent stepped out. The heavier weight dress shirt and pants were replaced and replaced a pair of lightweight and loose cottony black pants, the shirt replaced with a white t-shirt that clung slightly to his stomach. Gone was the crimson cloth the restrained his hair, his hair now tied back at the nape of his neck. His feet were bare and pale as he walked across the cool wood floor to the bedside.

Yuffie smiled and tilted her head as she studied him, her eyes lingering on his stomach before moving to his handsome face. Well you definitely look cooler than you did before. I don't suppose that I'll get to see you walking around in shorts unless we're going into the water, right?

Probably not. He said simply, though the corner of his lips upturned slightly while pulling his clothing from his bag. I will need to purchase more clothing to wear while we are here. He grabbed a stack of his clothing containing his boxers, undershirts and sleeping pants as Yuffie opened the top drawer next to her own for him.

Well, since we're unpacked, the only thing we have to do is lock up the valuables and some of our weapons." She picked up her shower kit and headed to the bathroom, calling over her shoulder. Is that okay?

That's fine. He said, putting his clothes away quickly while Yuffie took their empty luggage into the closet. He was sitting on the bed when Yuffie came back to the bedside. Vincent reached out taking her hands into his, squeezing them lightly. Are you ready?

Yep! Vincent stood and put their empty bags into the closet while Yuffie sorted through their things to be locked away. Two of Vincent's backup weapons and a small hip pack containing shuriken were left on the bed while everything else was picked up by the couple and carried down the hall to the den.

-o-

While she loaded the safe with their valuable and dangerous items, the gunman examined the bookshelf that lined stood against one of the walls, examining the titles. There were an assortment of titles that ranged from mystery and horror, to romance and guidebooks specializing in birds and other wildlife. One in particular caught his eye on the bottom shelf. Kneeling before the shelf, Vincent pulled It from the shelf and scanned the first page.

"So Vinnie," She closed the small distance that separated them and draped her arms around him, her chin coming to rest on his shoulder. "Do you feel up to going into town for lunch? We'll be able to get some of the things you need while we're there."

Vincent turned to face her, nodded before she flashed him a smile and straightened.

I think I'm going to explore a bit without the guided tour. Can we go in a little while?

Vincent turned slightly and wrapped his left arm around her waist, shaking his head. That is fine with me. He watched as she smiled at him and felt the now familiar warmness he felt around her fill his chest when she pressed her lips to his. He enjoyed it immensely when his ninja took the lead when it came to affection between the two of them.

Yuffie pulled back, her cheeks a healthy shade of pink and grinned at him and made her way to her feet. She ran her fingers across his cheek before grinning and leaving the gunman alone in the den. He watched as she disappeared before moving to the couch near the window. A smile traced his lips as he began flipping through the book he had taken from the shelf.

.:-o-:.

Yuffie returned shortly after and after grabbing their money, they decided to catch a ride back to the main square on the chocobo carriage. Though nothing showed on the face of the gunman, she could tell that he wasn't _completely _comfortable with so many people around, but he gave her a nod and a slight quark of the lips meant just for her. She reached out, giving his hand a quick squeeze before looking down at the watch on her wrist.

The pair agreed to grab something to eat first and ended up choosing a small cafe away from the beach. The hostess greeted them warmly and led them to a quiet table in the corner. Their lunch was peaceful and their meals were perfect and filling as the made plans for their first day in Costa.

So, after we leave here, we grab what we need and head back home.

Vincent nodded, bringing the lemon iced tea to his lips and taking a drink. I will place the order for our groceries when we return so they can be delivered later this afternoon. Do you wish to have dinner at home tonight?

No way Vinnie! Tonight, we'll come back to town. The first night of our vacation doesn't involve you cooking...though, I do look forward to other meals by my cooking guru. You will be using that grill in the back, right?

Vincent chuckled and nodded. If you wish.

I do. She said and grinned.

.:-o-:.

They did their shopping since neither of them enjoyed the task much. Yuffie had even found a few more articles light clothing to add to what she had brought with her. What mostly comprised the bulk of the three bags between them were Vincent's own things. More lightweight pants in shades of gray, dark blue and brown, two pairs of knee-length shorts, one in black, the other in black and dark red and a few t-shirts, mainly dark in color though a couple white shirts did peak out at her from the confines of one of the bags with the other items.

The carriage stopped in front of their unit and Vincent helped held her hand as she jumped the short distance to the ground. She thanked the operator as he nodded with a smile and continued to the up the road to drop off an older couple a bit further up the road.

Once inside, Yuffie sighed happily as the cool air washed over her once again, but yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she led the way to the bedroom.

You received little sleep last night. He stated as he pulled tags from his new clothing and began hanging what needed to be hung.

Yeah, She admitted a bit sheepishly as she put away her few items and plopped on the bed, laying on her side as she watched him. I guess I was a bit too excited to sleep much. She said, not mentioning how her nervousness had played into her lack of sleep.

Vincent simply nodded. He had heard her moving about in her room, taking the occasional trip to the kitchen and at one point, he was sure he heard her go out to the back to visit with the chocobos. You should rest, Yuffie.

Oh I will. That's what we're here to do, right? She asked with a smile.

She gathered the empty bags and tags and took them to the kitchen and as she headed back towards the bedroom, she saw her gunman head into the den. She followed Vincent's earlier actions and began searching the bookshelf as he logged onto the computer.

.:-o-:.

His fingertips tapped on the keyboard as he created grocery list for delivery of the things that they would need for the next few days. The corner of his lip upturned as he picked out a few of her favorite ice creams and other sweets that they both enjoyed. He clicked the send button and confirmation screen came up, saying that their purchase would be delivered in two and a half to three hours.

The gunman turned to Yuffie to ask where she wanted to eat, only to find her asleep on the couch, the book she had pulled from the shelf hung precariously from her fingers. Deciding not to disturb her to ask here where she wanted to eat, he made reservations for two at a Wutianese restaurant right on the beachfront for 8:45 that evening.

Vincent powered down the computer and moved to the couch. The book was pulled from her hand and he shook his head, amused when he saw that she only had gotten two pages in before falling asleep.

The book was placed on the desk before he carefully lifted the featherweight ninja into his arms. She immediately pressed her cheek against his chest in her slumber and unconsciously, Vincent's arms tightened around her. The whir of the air conditioner was his companion as he slowly walked down the short hallway and into the bedroom.

He sat her down as if she would break, her head resting on the softness of the pillow. He carefully removed his arms form beneath her and was turning to leave her to rest, when felt her dainty and grab the bottom of his t-shirt.

Stay... He heard her whisper, her eyes only partially open.

I will. The raven-haired man replied and watched her hand fall back to the soft comforter. He moved to the other side of the bed and climbed on laying on his side, opening his arms as the ninja rolled to curl against him. He sighed with pleasure when he felt her body relax against his own. Eventually, the sound of her deep, even breaths lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

.:-o-:.

They slept deeply and in each other's arms until the sound of the doorbell woke them. Vincent had answered, allowing the delivery boy to bring in their bags as Yuffie shook of the effects of their slumber. As he closed the door after tipping the young man, his ninja emerged from the hallway, her arms stretched high above her head, her back arched slightly causing her shirt to ride up on her stomach.

Vincent stared at the flash of tanned, soft but toned looking flesh, his eyes fixing on the little indent that was her navel. Sudden howling laughter within his mind caused him to jerk crimson eyes upward to the face of he ninja as she focused on him.

What? She asked, lowering her arms tilting her head in curiosity. What's wrong Vinnie? Your face is turning red.

Chaos continued to laugh at his embarrassment as Vincent shook his head. Nothing. I am fine, Yuffie. He said, his eyes softening as he met her cloudy gray ones.

She walked over to him and reached up, putting her hand on his forehead. You're not getting sick, are you?

The gunman captured her petite hand, kissing her palm. I am well, don't worry. He watched her nod and led her into their kitchen by the hand and began putting up the food. He heard her 'ooh' followed by the sound of plastic opening as she snagged a cookie from the package. Vincent held back a smile and looked over at the clock on the stove seeing that it was already seven in the evening. I made reservations for us this evening. We have a little under two hours to be there.

Sounds good. Yuffie popped the rest of her swiped cookie into her mouth and looked down to her clothes. They were wrinkled from falling asleep in them. She looked outside and saw that while it was still light outside, the sun would be setting soon. She was still a bit tired, but she knew that she'd be able to sleep in as late as she wanted with her gunman at her side.

With a grin at that thought, she hopped from her seat and helped him put the rest of the food away before going back to the bedroom. She changed rather quickly and replaced her brace. Not being one for makeup, she didn't have to worry about having ample time to do the tedious task. She ran a brush through her brown hair and paused mid stroke and took a step back from the mirror.

She stared intently at the mirror and ran her fingers through the long strands. She didn't hear Vincent as he called to her from the living room, then the hallway and the ninja didn't even realize his presence until she felt warm fingertips brushing moisture from her cheeks.

Vincent sat on the marbled surface surrounding the tub and pulled her into his arms. What's wrong?

Yuffie allowed a small chuckle to escape her lips as she wiped the moisture from her eyes. She curled into his larger body and inhaled his soothing scent. It's stupid, really. She started softly, a small smile curling at her lips. I just realized that I'm starting to look just like my mother.

He ran his hand up and down her back, his fingers running over the softness that was her longer hair and kissed her forehead. He didn't speak, but simply remained quiet as she continued.

I saw pictures of her when she was my age and I sorta understand why my dad couldn't be around me after she died. She let out a giggle and shook her head. My mom used to say that I'd look just like her when I got older and everyone said I was a miniature version of her, but to me, my mom was the most beautiful woman in the world. I still believe that.

You are very beautiful, Yuffie. Vincent said firmly, yet in a tone meant just for her.

Yuffie laughed and pulled back to look into his claret eyes. There was no doubt that he may have believed it to be so. I felt _good_ to hear him say it because even though it wasn't easy for her to see herself as beautiful, his opinion was the only one that truly mattered to her. She kissed him deeply allowing a soft mewling sound to escape her lips before the pulled apart, both smiling.

Thank you, Vince.

No need, Yuffie. He was content to just hold her like this, but he felt her hand take his wrist and turn it slightly.

We better get going before we're late. She placed one last peck on his lips.

You sure you feel like going out tonight? He asked and stood, looking down at her.

Yep! I meant it when I said you weren't going to cook tonight. She grabbed a towel off the rack and washed her face.

Very well. Vincent replied with amusement clear in his eye as he went to the closet. He removed a pair of black pants and a black short sleeved shirt and moved to the bathroom as Yuffie came out. He exited a few more moments, his more wrinkled clothing, thanks to sleeping in them, bundled in his arms. He dropped his clothing into a wicker laundry basket that he had seen in the closet and offered his hand to the smaller woman, pulling her from the bed to her feet.

The gunman grabbed one of his smaller handguns and made sure the safety was on and tucked it into the inner pants holster at the small of his back while the ninja snapped on her Minerva band. A small pouch filled with mini shuriken was clasped to one of her belt-loops and hidden by her shirt. They were fighters and it was out of habit that they armed themselves. While things were definitely better with the world in general, there were still monsters, both human and other, that roamed about.

The alarm was set on their unit as they exited into the warm evening air. A cool breeze came in off the ocean as they made their way up to the pickup point, once again grabbing a ride on the carriage.

.:-o-:.

Vincent held the door open for his ninja and was greeted by the host. The balding Wutain man bowed to them deeply and smiled kindly to them. "My name is Akira Kaku and welcome to Aoi Kaze."

The couple gave a slight bow back in return. "We have reservations. Valentine." Vincent said, his hand at the small of his ninja's back as the elder man immediately located their reservation in the book that sat on the podium.

"Ah yes, Mr. Valentine, Ms. Kisaragi." He looked up at the pair, meeting Yuffie's eyes knowingly, bowing his head slightly to her once more. "We are happy that you chose to dine with us tonight. If you will follow me, I'll take you to your seat."

They were led through the restaurant and Yuffie couldn't help but to think of home. It wasn't like some of those restaurants that went over the top trying to be 'authentic', like the one that had been in Midgar before it had been destroyed. There had been battle armor and many other gaudy decorations, but the food had been mediocre at best. She hadn't even felt bad that she had skipped out on the bill for her short stay in the city.

That thought brought a grin to her lips as Mr. Kaku came to a stop at a booth in a quieter, more intimate setting. Inwardly, the gunman thanked the host. "Please, have a seat." He handed them menus and waived over a young woman who brought over two crystal wine flutes filled with ice water and lemon. "This is Miki and she will be your server for the evening. If there's anything that you need, Ms. Kisaragi, Mr. Valentine, please let us know."

Vincent nodded while Yuffie thanked the older man. After a short debate on what to drink, and reassurances from the young princess over their drink, a bottle of red wine was brought over to their table. Their meal orders were placed and an appetizer of miso soup was chosen for both. Their waitress brought their soup and the bottle of wine to their table before leaving them alone.

Vincent poured them both a glass of the dark crimson liquid. He watched as the young woman brought the crystal to her lips and took a small sip for the alcohol. She was only a few months shy of the drinking age of eighteen there in Costa, but no one protested the fact.

Yuffie looked out of the window of their booth, slowly savoring her soup. The view of the beach was breathtaking. The moon was nearly full and shining down, distorted by the rippling water and waves, but still beautiful. Off in the distance, the glow of a fire could be seen from a small bonfire and shadowy figures could be seen dancing and running in its warming light.

She turned her attention back to the raven-haired man across from her and found his gaze directed to the ocean as well. He turned to her and she felt her heart falter against he ribs simply from the warm gaze that he unleashed upon her. Just as she was about to speak, they both felt someone approaching them and looked up as three women came to their table, their eyes all for the handsome ebon haired man.

"Um," The tall blond started as her friends giggled behind her. "You're Vincent Valentine, right? I remember seeing you with Avalanche after Meteor on the news feeds."

Vincent froze. Out of everything that could have happened on this night, this definitely wasn't one that he could have ever thought of. He could even feel Chaos' surprise and curiosity at the sudden approach of three women when he was obviously there with someone. Crimson eyes quickly studied the three women and even without his demon's senses, he could tell that they were drunk. He simply nodded and looked over to the ninja, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly at the blank look on her face as she brought her wine glass to her lips.

"I knew it!" The blond turned to her friends. "I told you so! He was gorgeous in the pictures but in person" She trailed off into a fit of giggles.

"Much better!" The red head continued for her friend, sending the women into giggles once more.

"Excuse me ladies, would you please follow Tetsu back to your table. Your check is ready." Mr. Kaku said with a strained smile, gesturing to a young Wutain man at his side. The young man expertly wrangled the woman back away from the couple, and leaving the older man to apologize profusely.

"Mr. Valentine, Kisaragi-h, I mean Ms. Kisaragi," He blushed at his near slip. "I am sorry for that. That has never happened before in my establishment. Please, allow me to make it up to you."

Yuffie simply held up her hand and smiled at the older man. "No worries, Mr. Kaku. There was no harm done, trust me." A look of relief washed over the mans face at seeing that she wasn't angry about what happened, though Vincent's face remained blank.

"Well," He straightened his suit jacket as he stood before them. "Thank you both and please excuse the intrusion. I'll go check on your meals." He quickly made himself scarce, leaving the two between them.

Yuffie and Vincent stared across the table at one another and after glancing over the restaurant only to see that attention was now gone from their little booth, he reached across the table and took her warm hand in his. Pale fingers tightened around her slightly.

"YuffieI apologize for that." He said. Even in his younger days, he had never had that happen. He had admirers of course, and women had approached him, but never before had it happened when he was with a woman.

Vincent watched as her lip trembled and felt his heart still with dread only to be greeted with her soft laughter. She squeezed his hand in return, her smoky eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Vincent, don't worry. I'm not upset. They were drunk and hell; they're stating the obvious. You _are_ hot." She grinned when she saw his cheeks turn a very slight shade of pink. She sobered, though her eyes continued to shine and her lips were still turned upward ad the corners.

"I know how you feel about me and you know I feel the same. I'm not worried so you shouldnt either. Besides," she took another small sip of her wine. "They'd be up for a fight if they thought that they could take you away. I wouldn't even need my ninja skills for those three."

Vincent allowed a small smile to break the blankness that had been his face as he brought her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on her warm skin. "Thank you." He said simply, he wanted to say more, but he couldn't get the words to form.

"Your welcome" She heard something behind her and turned to see their waitress pushing open the door with a large, round tray balanced on her hand. "and I love you too Vince."

.:-o-:.

The rest of their meal was quiet with occasional conversation between the two, the rest of the time spent thoroughly enjoying their meal. Her stir-fried shrimp and chicken yakisoba was perfect and Vincent seemed completely satisfied with his choice of the Tonkatsu (2) and steamed rice. Their dessert consisted of chocolate cake with the reddest, ripest strawberries that Yuffie had ever seen, freshly sliced on the chocolate goodness. She couldn't eat it all, and ended up having the delectable dessert placed in a take out container.

There was a small disagreement with the Mr. Kaku, the owner, when he insisted that their meal be free due to the disruption. Yuffie insisted that it was not necessary since it wasn't his fault, but eventually they allowed the kind man to have his way and in exchange, they left a generous tip with promises to return for another quiet meal.

They walked side by side out of the restaurant and down the busy streets of the main square until they came to the bungalow office.

"Vincent?"

Crimson eyes moved down to meet her own. "Yes, Yuffie?"

"Do you mind if we walk back?" She looked up to the stars. "Its still pretty warm out."

He pulled her hand into his own as she carried their remaining dessert so his could draw his weapon easily if need be. The sound of the main strip began to fade as they walked back to the place that would be their home for the duration of their little vacation gift just for the two of them.

.:-Author's Notes-:.

(1) 16:30: Military time equals to 4:30 pm

(2) Tonkatsu: Pork Katsu, which is breaded and fried pork that is sliced and served with rice and shredded cabbage.

-Dodges tomatoes and various other pieces of rotten fruit-

Hiya! Remember me? Long time no see, ne? Lol, well I'm doing my best and now that I'm unemployed, I'm trying to play catch-up with my fics -grins-. I'm still making my eyeballs bleed over at adultfanfiction dot net with the archive cleanup and moderator duties, so that takes up a bit of time as well. I've gotten some interesting flames that made me giggle because of doing my job of letting people know to correct their disclaimers or that they can't post challenges or 'searching for fic' posts in the archive and they need to be moved to the forum.

I have actually two chapters done, but I'm trying to get chapter 55 done before posting 54. But if it takes too long for 55, I'll have 54 to post in the mean time. For the long delay, you've received a LONG chapter this time points above- I was seriously considering breaking this chapter up into two parts, but finally just changed my mind. The place I had chosen to break it up, wasnt a really good one so I left it as is. This chapter is 9,500 words long and 16 pages, which was actually decreased from about 12,000. Once upon a time, I said the chapters were going to be shortereh, welldidn't work out that way.

Anyway, I really want to thank everyone who reads this for sticking to this. I hope you are all well and prosperous during these last two months of the year. I appreciate all of your support and to my new readers Nereus-Seraphim, Orismoris, MaestroDelphine, zerox144, 0LOVELESS0, TroublesomexTori, and Channing Bulkley, Thank you so much for reading!!

Well, I better be going, I have all of your lovely reviews to respond to before posting up this chapter, then gotta create the outline for the new chapter before going to work on the aff archive.

-showers everyone in special edition Costa del Sol plushies with grinning Yuffie plush with detachable arm floaties, and a pouting Vincent plush wearing gaudy Hawaiian shirt

Thanks again!

Ezzie

Ps: I might be changing my penname eventually here, lol

2/10/10:

Minor Content Edit.


	54. Race Ya!

* * *

  
Chapter 54: Race ya!

* * *

  
'_**Chaos speaking to Vinnie**_**'**

_'Vincent speaking to Chaos'_

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

* * *

The pillows were piled high against the headboard, supporting the back of the ninja as she sat on the soft bed, her legs crossed at the ankles. Glancing over to clock and the dresser, she wasn't surprised to see that it was nearly noon and yet, they were just waking up. A magazine had made its home in her lap as she flipped through, trying to decide on what they were going to do for the day. It had been two days since their arrival in the costal resort town and thus far, she had enjoyed every moment of it.

After their first dinner together at the Wutain restaurant, they had walked together down the dark road hand-in-hand, away from prying eyes. She remembered sitting in the back of their vacation home, leaning against her gunman's chest, feeing his warm breath at the back of her neck as the watched the waves in their eternal ebb and flow. Talking was sporadic and traversed random subjects and when they were silent, gentle kisses were given and eagerly received between the couple. Against the cool ocean breeze that evening, she felt so warm in his arms. Just thinking about it brought a blush to the ninja's cheeks and a smile to her lips.

The once steady sound water stopped abruptly and Yuffie shook herself from her memories. A few moments later, her gaze moved to the door just as it opened revealing the person that had been in her thoughts.

Vincent walked out of the bathroom, a towel draped over his shoulders and black boxers were slung a bit low on his hips. Gray eyes watched as a particular drop of water made its way down his chest and stomach. It nearly lost its way due to the obstacle that was his navel, but it triumphed, only to disappear into the fabric that was his waist band. She tore her gaze away and looked to his handsome face only have the heat and redness return full blown at the small smirk that tilted the corner of his lips upward.

"You are a evil man, Vinnie." She pouted and made her way to her knees on the springy mattress and beckoning him forward with her finger. He chuckled and moved to the bedside. When he was close enough, the ninja grasped the towel, pulling him down for a light kiss on his soft lips. The scent of his soap was inhaled deeply as she told him to sit.

The ninja hopped off the bed and grasped her brush, confiscating his towel to dry his hair. She brushed those long ebon strands, freeing them of tangles before binding them with a leather thong to dry. After snagging her magazine, she hopped off the bed to inspect her work. His hair, tied back as it was, gave the illusion of short hair and she tilted her head to the side in thought.

"What?" He asked, unconsciously tilting his head slightly to mimicking her movement.

"Was your hair short when you were a Turk?" She asked.

"When I first started, it was. I cut it shortly after I became a Turk but before that, it was a bit shorter than what it is now."

She smiled brightly at the thought of a young Vincent in his Turk blues. "I know there _has_ to be a picture of you back then somewhere around that mansion and I plan on finding it when we get back!" She laughed as moved to their bedroom door. "I'll be in the living room while you get dressed."

Yuffie moved barefoot down the hallway and into the living room, turning on the television just as the somewhat cheesy and overly dramatic theme for the twelve o'clock news began to play. Sitting her magazine on the countertop, she opened the fridge, taking a peek inside, then moving to search through the counter. An extremely girly yelp escaped her lips as strong hands wrapped around her waist and lifted her, placing her on the countertop next to her magazine.

Vincent took the initiative and placed a soft kiss on her lips as he stood between her parted legs. "I'll make us something to eat, you choose what we shall do today." He said against her lips and brushed his nose against her cheek before pulling away to begin pulling out eggs, milk, cheese and a small ham steak to make ham and cheese omelets.

Yuffie swung her legs as she alternated between looking at the tourism magazine that sat on her lap, watching her love make breakfast and glancing to the television in the living room when something caught her attention. As she flipped the page, one in particular caught her eye.

"Hey Vinnie, ya know, we've been here two days already and we haven't gone into the water yet." She turned the magazine to show him the ad. "How do you feel about a little snorkling? This place offers private scuba and snorkling trips to the reefs that are along the coastline. They even provide underwater cameras for you to use."

Vincent expertly added the cheese and ham to the two pans of egg and folded them before looking at the ad that his ninja was pointing to. "It is very peaceful."

"You've gone snorkeling before?" She asked, reaching for the cordless phone on the counter.

"Once before on a forced vacation," He gave a small smile. "I was injured on a mission and the doctor ordered me away from Midgar for a month when she found that I hadn't taken a vacation in nearly two years at that point. She said that time away in a warm climate would 'aide in my healing' but I believe that she was finally fed up with seeing injured and exhausted Turks coming in and out of her ward."

Yuffie couldn't help but to smile at the thought of a younger, stubborn Vincent. She began dialing the number on the ad mumbling a soft "I _gotta_ find a picture of him when we get back."

"I will show you the few that I have, Yuffie." He promised her, gaining a grin as he slid the omelets onto the plates that he had pulled from the cabinet. Yuffie continued with her conversation for a few moments more before hanging up.

She hopped from the counter top as he took a bottle of white grape juice and two glasses over to the table. Taking a seat across from her gunman, she thanked him and said a quick prayer before bringing her eager gray eyes to meet his own. "Everything is set. We'll need to be there at three-thirty and they'll take us out. We have about three hours or so to burn until that."

He watched as she took a bite of her omelet and made a sound of appreciation. He loved the fact that she enjoyed the things he made for her. "What would you like to do until then?" Vincent asked and took a drink from his glass.

"I think we should go out for a swim. We practically have the ocean in our back yard and I'd rather do it here, rather than at the main beach." She said honestly, cutting of a piece of her omelet with her fork. While she was a bit nervous about her beach attire, she was thinking more of the man sitting across from her.

Vincent saw the blush that lit up the young woman's cheeks and wondered for a moment what it was exactly, that made her cheeks redden. He kept those questions to himself and nodded in agreement to her desire to go down to the beach and the two agreed to go to the beach before heading into town. Both figured that they would spend time on the more populated beach when Cloud and Tifa arrived.

.:-o-:.

A little over an hour later, Yuffie was walking over the heated sand with a pair of sandals on her dainty feet. Sunglasses protected her eyes from the bright, August sun that warmed their sink while the breeze from the ocean kept them from getting too overheated. The ninja looked up the beach, seeing the occasional group of people or family playing, but there was more than enough room between them and the others. Apparently, they weren't the only ones who wanted to swim on their own little stretch of beach.

They came to a stop on a fairly even piece of beach and Yuffie looked up to her companion. "Looks good?" She asked and watched as gave her a single nod, sitting the small ice chest on the ground and taking the large beach umbrella from his shoulder. Tucking the blanket she had been carrying under her arm, she sat their bag down on the sand before spreading the blanket out on the sand. Vincent opened the umbrella and planted it deeply in the ground, next to the ice chest.

Yuffie pulled their towels out of the bag along with the sunscreen, leaving the other small items in the satchel. She righted herself and stretched her arms high above her head, inhaling the salty air and letting out a sigh of happiness. The need to dive into those waves had her rocking on her heels, making her forget her earlier nervousness.

Vincent was about to call to her but the words froze at his lips and time seemed to freeze. Slightly widened claret eyes watched the ninja's hand moved to the zipper that kept her little shorts up on her shapely hips. The movements were oddly graceful as she shimmied out of her shorts without even a stitch of the fabric catching on the brace on her left leg. For the first time, the gunman noticed that the curve of her lower back seemed a bit more pronounced and that seemed to make the curve of her rear more pronounced. That perfect curve was hidden by dark green fabric held up by two thin strings tied into bows tied on each hip.

He was unable to pull his gaze away as the t-shirt she wore was pulled over her head exposing a top in a design that he had never seen before. The top was a matching green with the same style of strings that appeared to be tied behind her neck, but the bow was partially hidden by hair that just about fell to her shoulder blades. It appeared to be in the style of a bikini top but there were two panels that moved slightly with the breeze.

Time resumed as she turned to him, giving him a glimpse of her little belly button peaking out from between the green fabric. His eyes immediately moved up to her face as she crouched to grab the bottle of sunblock, and brought her eyes, protected by tinted glass, up to his own. A blush immediately flooded her cheeks as she sat on the blanket.

_**'You certainly seem to have a fixation with the little one's navel.'**_ Chaos spoke to the gunman with amusement clear in the words.

Vincent considered remaining silent or possibly even denying those words but knew it was futile, for the demon would know if her were to lie_. 'I can not help but to think that it is rather…'_ He paused searching for the right word.

_**'Cute? Sexy? Utterly lickable?'**_ The demon stated, his tone oddly serious.

Vincent nearly gaped at the demon's assessment of a certain ninja's abdominal assets. The gunman swallowed hard and nodded while replying. _'Yes.'_

A lecherous laugh immediately filled his mind. _**'Well, which one is it? Cute, sexy or lickable?'**_

_'I said yes.' _

_**'So what! You still didn't answer me!'**_

_'I have answered you, however you failed to interpret my answer. My answer is yes. That applies to all of the above.'_

Chaos howled with laughter. _**'The little one's Vinnie is a pervert! You have a belly button fetish!'**_

Vincent felt his cheeks heat at the ancient demons laughter and accusation. _'Do you truly consider it a fetish when only one person's asset effect you in such a way?'_

_**'YES!'**_

"Yuffie," He started ignoring the demon's giddy laughter, his tone soft but to her ears and his own, a little rougher than usual. "You look beautiful, perfect." His hand closed the distance between them to brush against her cheek.

She could help but to smile, turning slightly to place a kiss against his palm. She moved to sit a bit closer to him, her head tilting slightly to meet his eyes. "Ya know, flattery will get you everywhere, Vince." She winked and gave him a grin. "If it was anyone else, it wouldn't work. I'm glad you like it though. Tifa helped me find it when we were back in Nibelheim." She uncapped the bottle, pouring a bit on her palm before starting to work it into her hands.

The gunman nodded and watched for a moment when she started to work the lotion into her long legs. "It suits you and a style that I have yet to see." He admitted, picking up the lotion and putting it on his arms up to his shoulders, the corner of his lip quirked slightly. During their journey, they had been to Costa on a few different occasions. Women were plentiful as they walked through the resort in their bathing suits, but considering their mission and the severity of it, his attention was mainly on accomplishing their goal, everything else was simply a blur. There were only three women in his life during that time, decreased to two with Aeris' _departure_ (he was uncomfortable with describing it as her death now, since the Ancient was still with them in a way.) Yuffie was the only woman that he looked at as more than just an acquaintance or friend.

"Vinnie?" She broke him from her musings as she ran her hand across her stomach, ridding her hands of the remnant lotion. "Will you do my back?"

He nodded his head once, and swallowed slightly and moved behind her. Carefully, he worked the lotion into her skin with one hand and once done, was asked by his little ninja if he wanted her help. "It would be appreciated."

He stood and kicked off his sandals they had recently purchased before removing the light weight gray cotton pants to expose the black and red swim trunks then removed the white cotton t-shirt and moved to kneel before her. At her request, he held out his hand and she poured some lotion in his hand so he could do his chest. Vincent repressed a slight shiver when his ninja's small hands made contact with his back. It was over far too soon for him but he turned to her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you."

"No Need, Vinnie." She looked out to the water and then to him with a wide smile. "Race ya to the water!"

The ninja hopped to her feet and started running the short distance towards the water. He smiled and quickly stood, running after the ninja as she darted to the waves, quickly catching up with her. She appeared a bit slower on the soft sand and thought that it might have been due to her old injury. She laughed and attempted to pour on what speed she could when the sand became firmer, thanks to the warm water. They reached the water at the same time and dove into the deeper waters.

A few moments later, they both resurfaced. She swam towards him since her feet barely touched the sandy bottom. His height of a little over six feet gave him an advantage compared to her petite five feet plus a couple inches. He reached out and pulled her to him. "I think that was a tie." He said simply, his eyes showing his amusement.

She looked about ready to argue that fact but gave a mock pout that quickly turned to a smile once more as a small wave caused them to bob in the water. "Okay, it was a tie. I think we both deserve a prize though."

She leaned in and gave him kiss, something she would not have done if they were on the main beach for worry of his comfort, but out here, with few people around, she took that opportunity. His lips were slightly salty from the sea but underneath that, was purely Vincent. He responded immediately and nipped at her lower lip before pulling away.

"That was more than sufficient a prize for me." He wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her close as another wave rolled over them.

"Me too." She said honestly, with happiness in her voice. "Thank you for coming with me on vacation. I'm really having a good time with you and I can't imagine how BORING this would have been if you couldn't have come."

"Thank you for allowing me to come. As I said, I've only had one vacation that I could remember and that was not as nearly as enjoyable as spending time here with you." He kissed her forehead and gave her and uncharacteristic grin.

Yuffie's eyes widened as she felt his hands grasp her hips. She shrieked as she found herself airborne with enough time to hold her breath before crashing into the water. She resurfaced a moment later, looking at him with amazement. "I can't _believe_ you just did that! You are so gonna pay!" She said and launched her attack, splashing him with everything she had.

Their laugher danced in the air around them, occasionally accompanied by threats and shrieks from the ninja when she found herself being chased down by her gunman as he swam after her. She managed to get the drop on him when they made it into deeper waters by pulling him under from below the surf. The ninja surfaced, laughing as she looked at him with his dark hair plastered to his cheeks, having escaped from the thong he held in his hand. He slipped beneath the water's surface and reappeared a moment later, his head tilted back to allow the water to pull his hair away from his face.

Vincent reached out to her, smiling warmly. He hadn't remembered having this much fun with anyone since his parents had been alive. She came to him and took the thong from his hand and tied it around his wrist so that he wouldn't lose it. She allowed him to pull her against his chest as he kept them afloat. A peaceful sigh escaped her lips, she being held by the man she loved.

.:-o-:.

Yuffie sat in the shade of the awning outside of the bungalow office with grocery bags at her feet. She opened the bag that sat in her lap and removed one of ten seashells that she had found under the sea. Their guide had cleaned them and polished the pearly underside until it show. Opalescent pinks, greens and blues danced as she tilted the shell back and forth causing her to smile.

'Marlene will love these.' She thought carefully placing the shell back into the bag when a pale hand came into view. The ninja looked up and met the soft crimson eyes of her love and took the cold bottle from his hands. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. The carriage should be here in a few moments." He took a seat beside her on the bench, opening his own bottle of water.

Yuffie gave him a single nod and took a drink of the cool sweetness of her apple juice. "Are you sure that you feel like cooking tonight? I don't know about you, but I'm pretty tired. We can still just grab something to take back with us."

Vincent looked at her through a veil of his own hair, giving her a humble smile, unknowingly causing her heart to falter at the innocent action. "It's alright. I want to cook for you. I enjoy it, even if it's something easy."

Something teasing instantly filled those gray as she bumped his arm with her shoulder. "Are you sure its not because of your newfound fan club?" She asked, amused as the carriage pulled to a stop, its passengers climbing out into the waning sunlight as it had begun to give way to the first hints of the evening darkness.

Vincent offered her his hand as he picked up the grocery bags, an almost shy smile tracing his lips as she continued. "They're not important to me. You however, are. Anytime that I can cook a meal for the person who is most important, is something I can enjoy immensely."

Yuffie climbed into the back of the carriage with her gunman and entwined her hand with his when he had settled. "Any day that I can have your wonderful cooking and share a meal with you is a good day." She the carriage began to move in direction of the bungalows and she placed three kisses along his strong jaw line. "Which is why everyday has been a good day, Vince."

"For I as well, Yuffie." He squeezed her hand and gave a pleased sigh as he felt her head come to rest on his shoulder. A yawn was heard from the ninja beside him and he too, felt a bit tired. Yuffie sat next to the man she loved as the came back from the city and reached into a grocery bag, and removing a cardboard backed envelope.

She smiled as she flipped through the underwater pictures that they had taken while snorkeling with their guide. It was just as Vincent had said, peaceful and beautiful. There was one picture that she had taken that was her favorite. It was one that the guide had taken of herself and Vincent diving deeper into the water, side by side, coral from the reef seemed to reach out to them as a school of brightly colored fish swam by. It made Yuffie happy that she would have these still frames as permanent record of this day with her gunman.

.:-o-:.

Once they returned to their bungalow, their swimsuits were rinsed and tossed into the washer with some of their other things. Vincent placed their groceries in the kitchen then grabbed clean clothing. He retreated to the guest bathroom while Yuffie showered in the master.

Clean of salt-water and sand, Vincent made them a simple meal of grilled turkey sandwiches topped with chipotle mayo, provolone cheese, and a small salad with extra croutons and cheese, just as she liked it. They gathered their drinks and plates, and made themselves comfortable on the couch.

An action/romance movie that had been filmed in Midgar before the destruction had occurred played on the television. Vincent looked down to the ninja who lay with her head resting on a pillow in his lap, shouting at a blond woman who seemed to need rescuing all too often. If Yuffie had her way, the bad guys would keep the ditzy blond.

He wanted more nights like this. For him, everything was perfect with her in his life.

.:-Authors Notes-:.

Nothing much to say for this chapter other than I adore doing interactions between Chaos and Vincent! They are so much fun and to have Chaos tease him about something like a fetish, lol, that had me giggling. This is how that bit of dialogue was created.

Ezzy: -snoring with teddy bears, tons of pillows and a blanket over head, only nose, cheek and mouth visible, Fan blows in face, 3:46 am-

Muse-Sama: -looks down at snoring ezzy and grins-

Ezzy: - continues to snore away-

Muse-Sama: -puts on golden boxing glove knowing it is the only way to wake a sleeping ezzy in her natural habitat-

Ezzy: -rolls over, arm falls off bed, but continues to sleep-

Muse-Sama: Wakey wakey! –punches ezzy in the face-

Ezzy: Ahhhh! –wakes up, cradling jaw- What the hell is wrong with you!? That hurt!

Muse-Sama: I got an idea! -tosses the keyboard into lap which wakes up constantly on computer, brings up Always Smiling file VI- Hop to, girl!

Ezzy: -closes eyes but types away. Giggling occasionally while doing so-

Muse-Sama: -Monitors work since ezzy is doing like usual and typing with eyes closed- Stop there!

Ezzy: -opens eyes and reads, occasionally giggling- I like it! Thanks Muse-sama!

Muse-Sama: -Grins- Go back to sleep

Ezzy: -reduces visible body parts to nose, mouth and cheek as fan continues to blow cold air on face…shortly after, starts snoring again-

Seriously, I get random ideas and sometimes I wake up, type it out and pass out again, lol.

Well, that's all for now, I'll be trying to get some stuff done this week as well, I'm just trying to figure out how far to jump into their vacation.

Thanks for reading! -showers everyone in chocolates-

Ezzy


	55. Chocolate, Fruit & Wutain Tradition

_-Notice: Slightly important info in the First PS after the author's note at the end of this chapter. Please take a moment to read at least that after reading. Thanks!-  
_

* * *

Chapter 55: Chocolate, Fruit and a little Wutain Tradition

* * *

_-WARNING!! Contains a bit of slightly citrus content, light lime! Can't say you weren't warned -grins- -  


* * *

_

Yuffie looked down into the drawer, tapping her lip before reaching down to rifle through its contents, looking for her pajamas, having no desire to search for them later. Letting out a sound of triumph, the ninja removed the offending articles and pushed the drawer closed with her hip. She laid the small top and matching shorts on the foot of the bed and yawned. Even though she was tired, she wouldn't be turning in just yet.

Grabbing the swimsuit that she had previously draped on her shoulder, she slipped into the bathroom, shucking off her clothing to slide into the older one-piece suit. The clothing that she had shed were placed into the hamper before she stood, studying her appearance in the large mirror. She ran her fingers through her unruly hair, putting it into a semblance of order and smiled, telling herself that soon she would be getting dragged on yet another shopping trip soon.

As if her thoughts had been heard, the sound of her phs rang shrilly from where it was charging near her side of the bed. Grabbing the phone, she opened the device as she flopped back on the soft mattress.

"'Ello! You've reached the world greatest female ninja! Who am I gracing with my awesomeness?"

The sound of laughter was heard from the other end, telling her exactly who was on the other line. _"Hi Yuffs, you sound like you're having fun!"_

Yuffie chuckled and could hear the sounds of screams and other ghostly moans in the background. "I am! I bet I know where you are. They still have yet to change the soundtrack from the ghost ho_tel?"_

_"Yeah, they really need to, but then again it might be happening soon. They're in the middle of renovations so it actually looks a lot better than it was last time we were here. Thank the planet that we have the abilities to turn off the 'ghostly sounds' in our rooms. I think I'd go crazy if I had to work here."_ Just then, the sound of thunder and another shrill scream could be heard in the background.

"Was that an actual scream or the soundtrack?"

"Real scream. Tourist, ya know. I guess this one is afraid of thunder."

"Geez…" Yuffie muttered, shaking her head. "So, what's up Tifa?"

_"Oh, I was just calling to let you guys know that we'll be arriving tomorrow afternoon sometime. Cloud has to meet with Barret and some of the people in North Corel then we'll be heading your way. Our trip so far has been fun with just to two of us and camping out under the stars, but it'll be nice to be in the villa and head down to the beach."_

"You'll have to tell me about the places you guys went when you get here."

_"You know I will."_ The girls laughed together. _"So what do you guys do today?"_

Yuffie grinned as she rolled onto her side. "Oh Tifa, it was so much fun! You should have seen it!

"We went to down for lunch and were going to walk back to the bungalow on the beach at the waters edge, but a group of kids recognized me and Vince from the news feeds. They asked him questions and he answered them patiently, even when they asked him about his arm. The boys thought it was the coolest thing ever and I now have a group of little girls who want to be ninja!"

This gained a laugh from Tifa. _"You're going to have competition for your title of world greatest female ninja, Yuffs."_

"No way! I'll always be the best! Well…maybe if I have a daughter, she might become the best, but she's gonna have to work her little but off to beat me!" She could hear Tifa laughing and in her mind, she could see the chocolate haired woman shaking her head.

"Anyway, somehow we got coaxed into a game of beach volleyball…and somehow that turned into a massive game of capture the flag! There had to be at least fifty to sixty people playing with us. I think Vince got too drawn up in strategy on how to succeed in his team's mission of getting the flag because he didn't look like he was uncomfortable around all the players. They were mostly kids and teens though."

_"So you guys were on opposite teams?"_

"Yeah, it was the boys against the girls! But we did have a few boys on our team to even out the numbers a bit. Tifa, the game lasted for almost FOUR hours, we just finished just before sunset and Vincent's team won only because he managed to outrun me and my girls. We almost had him though!" Yuffie growled a bit, still a touch sore at the loss. She wasn't upset though and the sound of Tifa's laughs caused her to smile.

"Every muscle in my body hurts, especially my hip. We were just about to get in the hot tub to relax. Vince thinks it'll help the pain."

_"Well I wont keep you any longer. Go relax and have fun. I'll tell you more about the trip and you can tell me about some of the other things that you guys have done. Cloud should be back out in a few minutes anyway, he just went into this new restaurant that they have here and we're going to eat up in our room."_

"Tell Cloudy I said hi." After Tifa asked Yuffie to pass along her greetings to Vincent, the two said goodbye and Yuffie closed her phone, plugging it back up to its charger.

Grabbing two towels, the young princess left the bedroom to seek out her gunman.

.:-o-:.

Vincent crouched and ignited the gas-fed fire pit, making sure the flames danced merrily in its black metal shell. Grabbing the tray that he sat on the nearby table, the gunman made his way over to the hot tub, placing a bowl of warmed chocolate sauce, a plate of fruit and a book on the flat stone tile that made up the ledge circling the back of the tub.

The door leading into the kitchen opened and a smirk traced his lip as he stalked towards his prey. Without warning, he scooped her up into his arm, gaining a squeal of surprise from the little Wutainese girl that was silenced with a soft brush of his lips on hers. With her light weight in his arms, he carried her over to the hot tub, placing her on the edge, next to the bubbling, warm water.

"Wait here." He commanded gently and disappeared into the home to shut out the lights.

Yuffie watched as he exited the home and smiled, holding her hand out to him. Once her reached out to her, she captured his larger in her own and brought it to her lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of his fingers. The ninja turned and slipped into the water, hissing quietly at the heat while ushering her gunman into the bubbling water. Gray eyes watched as he settled within the water and reclaimed his hand, instead reaching out to her, pulling her close to his body.

She settled and allowed the heated water to begin to soothe her aching muscles. With a relieved sigh, the young woman closed her eyes when she felt his lips press lightly against her temple. "Tifa called before I came out. They'll be arriving tomorrow afternoon sometime. Oh, and she said to tell you hi." She smiled when she felt his lips move in what she knew was a small smile while he gave a sound of acknowledgement.

When Vincent pulled away moving the tray of chocolate and fruit closer, she immediately snatched up a strawberry and dipped it into the dark chocolate sauce before biting into the sweet, red fruit. A blissful sigh slipped from her as she devoured the treat and reached to grab another. "So Vince, what do you think about your growing fanbase?" She asked, gaining a chuckle from him as he grabbed a couple grapes, popping them into her mouth.

The gunman pulled her a bit closer and gave a little shake of his head. "When you first freed me from the coffin, I thought that those outside of Avalanche would fear me…especially children…but I don't understand why they don't." He admitted, his brows furrowing in confusion as she picked up another piece of fruit.

His princess turned slightly to look into claret eyes, giving him a smile. "I've never been afraid of you, no matter what form your were in. The kids we were playing with today surely weren't afraid of you. Hell, the boys though your arm was the coolest thing ever and the girls were blushing whenever you happened to look in their direction." Yuffie snickered and popped a chocolate covered strawberry into his mouth as she continued. "Why do you think so many of the teenage girls seemed to get caught where you were near?"

Vincent smiled, and Yuffie swore that she saw him blush slightly, but it could have also been because of the heat of the water. "Vince, even Marlene adores you and has never feared you. You can be intimidating when you need or want to be." She grinned and snickered. "I love intimidating Vinnie! I still laugh about how you made Jonathan squirm." She felt her smile grow when his turned feral at the thought of that pig doused in cologne.

"You're Vincent. You've made great strides in my opinion and you aren't the same man that we first encountered. There's always room for more change or maybe become a tad more social, but in my opinion, you're perfectly fine just the way you are. Our friends have no problem with the way you are. You don't need to be a social butterfly with them and you certainly don't need to change for me. I love you, Vinnie."

"I love you too, Yuffie." He said, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.

Yuffie moaned against his lips, moving to her knees on the small ledge where she once sat. Her arms looped lazily around his neck as his strong hand ran across the thin fabric that covered her flat stomach, causing a gasp to escape her lips.

"Vincent…" She moaned before pushing deeper into the kiss.

He lost himself easily in the natural taste of Yuffie, mixed with the sweetness of the fruit and chocolate she had taken from the tray. His arms wrapped around her small form, pulling her to straddle his lap. The minds of both were clouded with the desire to touch and to be touched, to truly _feel_ what they did to one another.

She could feel his strong hand running down her back to brush lightly across her rear as she pressed her breasts to his chest. It was only that tiny bit of rational thought that kept her from shrugging her swimsuit down to her hips in order to feel his lithely muscled chest and toned stomach against her own heated flesh. The pain that she was feeling from their physical activity earlier in the day was lost with the release of endorphins that flooded her bloodstream and helped to further cloud her mind. Did the kisses that he trailed down the side of her neck, and the soft nips he gave to her collarbone add to the pleasurable haze?

Hell yes and she didn't want him to stop.

Her fingers ran through his damp raven hair kissing his temple when she heard the soft groan that escaped his lips. Their lips met once more and that's when she felt it. A distinct firmness pressed along her thigh as she pressed her form against his once more. She knew what it was and though she could feel her cheeks heat, there was also a wave of desire, of want that shook her to her very core.

"Vincent…"

It was that lustful moan that managed to slip through the haze that had been halting rational thought. Vincent focused on the sound of the bubbling water; her ragged breaths and buried his face in the crook of her neck, hugging her close to her body. He could feel his flesh hard as steel within the confines of the baggy trunks he wore and knew that his Yuffie could feel his desire as well. Her hand moved across his back in comforting motions, causing her to smile against her flesh.

"Yuffie I'm-"

"Don't say it Vince."

"I couldn't control myself. You strip me of my control."

He heard her chuckle as and kiss his cheek. "Well, if there was anyone that I'd want to see without their control, just completely wild and passionate, it'd be you."

"I'm still sorry."

Yuffie smacked him on his shoulder, causing Vincent to pull back, his eyes wide as she smiled at him. "Don't apologize for touching me, ever." She said, her cheeks darkening. "In case you hadn't noticed, I was enjoying myself…immensely. From the feel of things, you did as well." She looked between their bodies suggestively at his slowly waning erection.

"I don't think I've ever felt like that before. If you hadn't stopped, I don't know if I could have stopped you…or if I would have wanted to." The ninja said with honestly.

Vincent couldn't help but to kiss her gently before allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. His hands came to rest on her hips, her thumbs making small circles on her exposed skin. "As much as I wish to touch you and be with you, I know of some of the traditions and taboos that the royal families of Wutai must follow."

Wutai was a nation of traditions and those traditions tended to apply more to the ruling families of Wutai than the more 'common' citizens of the island nation. While there were no laws broken if one were to break free from those traditions, it was greatly frowned upon. However, that was not the case in the time of her great grandfather. All traditions and rules were followed to the letter. Any deviations were not accepted and punishments were swift and sometimes severe.

Yuffie nodded, shifting her position in his lap only to resettle with her head resting against his shoulder once more. "My mother taught me about our society's customs and rules. As the years passed, they became less stringent.

"During my great grandfather's time as ruler over Wutai, it was required for the recently wedded Lord and Lady of Wutai to hang the sheets of their marital bed for all to see. The blood that stained the sheets showed that the union had been consummated and that the new lady had come to the marital bed as a virgin."

Vincent nodded, remembering the history lessons given to him by his own father. It wasn't until Kisaragi Souji handed over rule to his only child, a daughter, Kisaragi Himawari and her spouse, that the rules on what an engaged couple _could_ do when it came to expressing their love for one another. The rule remained that there was to be no sex until after the official union.

"We will take any intimacy in our relationship slowly, Yuffie. There is no rush and we'll have plenty of time." He said softly, closing his eyes, simply enjoying the heated water and having her in his arms.

"Good, 'cus I like touching you…" She said with a smile before closing her eyes and sighing.

.:-o-:.

The couple enjoyed their time in the heated, bubbly water until Yuffie felt her sore muscles relax enough that they weren't as painful, the ninja manned the chocolate and fruit as Vincent opened the book of constellations. They searched the night sky, finding the constellation they hadn't previously known about. Vincent's rich, deep voice read the stories behind the stars, his words only occasionally broken by a chocolate covered strawberry, cherry or just a plain piece of sweet fruit.

Seeing the moon's position in the sky, he knew that it was quite late in the evening, squinting as he looked back towards the house confirmed it when he caught sight of the clock.

"I believe that it's time for us to retire for the evening."

Yuffie lifted her hand the water and chuckled at how pruned the tips of her fingers appeared. "Yup, way past time." She stood and stretched, watching as he got out of the water.

She took the book and the empty tray that once held their dessert as Vincent covered the hot tub once more. A squeak escaped the ninja when she was lifted and carried off to the master bathroom. "I'll use the guest bathroom." He said and stole a kiss before leaving her alone in the bathroom.

The ninja stripped her bathing suit off and tossed it in the general direction of the hamper, not quite caring if it made it inside. Stepping under the spray for a quick bath, her mind lingered on how wonderful it felt to have the gunman she loved touch her in the ways that he had, knowing that it could only get better from here.

She was looking forward to further exploring intimacy with Vincent.

.:-Author's Notes-:.

Well, like with the other story that was updated, I wasn't planning on posting this todaybut I seem to always have something to post on my birthdays, lol, so I thought about giving my readers who have been waiting so patiently, a small little gift of appreciation for waiting so patiently.

This chapter has been done for a couple months but numerous health problems, stress and depression has kept mewell, otherwise occupied. This month alone has not gone well yet for many reasons.

I _HAVE_ been able to outline chapters 56-58 and half of chapter 59. Currently (when I have been feeling well enough to be able to, that is) I have been typing out chapter 56, but as I've said before, I can't tell you when I'll be able to post them. When I'm not able to type an actual chapter that I've previously plotted, I do write out outlines. Muse-sama at least helps me with that.

I enjoyed writing this chapter because of the capture the flag game. When I was a camp counselor, we had a camp-wide game of capture the flag. It lasted for about 4 hours with over 220 campers and about 50 staff members playing over 132 acres of forested land and riverside beach. It was so much fun! I was going to go into that in detail, but decided not toall the ideas and actual game time I had in mind would have made the chapter extremely long and would have taken tons of time to do so. Who knows, maybe I'll do a little side humor story that focuses on the gamebut I doubt it.

As you could also see, I DID put a teeny bit of lime content. I wanted to go further, believe me I did, but I decided not to. The stuff with Wutain culturewell, I know in various cultures around the world, it was once practiced to display the sheets of a newly married couple to prove that the woman came into the marriage as a virgin. I used that because I wanted some bit of (in my opinion) archaic traditions as part of Wutai tradition.

Anyway, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all of your support. Thank you as well to my new readers. It makes me happy to know that people are still locating this story even when buried amongst the tons of new updates.

-tosses out plushies of mini Vince's and Yuffie's holding their respective flags-

Thanks again!

Ezzie

PS: As some of ya may have noticed, I changed my username :-D

I tend to go by several variations of my original name of Ezri-Candy, but I tend to sign everything with either Ezzie or Ezriee. So its now Ezzie Valentine.

PS2: If you see any missing spaces between words or weird formatting, please let me know, for some reason, this doc manager is eating up this chapter.

PS3: Shadow-

Aww shadow, I'm sorry to hear that! I hope that things are a lot better now that some time has passed. I hope that if you see this update, it will give you something to smile about if its good enough to do so! I would have responded to you personally in a PM, but you weren't signed in -pouts- Thanks for the review!!

Posted 7/13/09

Edited 7/15/09: problem with doc manager. Its removing italic tags and eating spaces between words. Grrr!!


	56. Headin' South!

* * *

Chapter 56: Headin' South!

* * *

The sound of birds chirping outside of the open bedroom window, caused the figure in the bed to sigh. Sleepy gray eyes opened to stare at the ceiling for a moment before realizing that she was alone in the bed. The ninja pushed herself up and looked to her legs, her brows furrowing in confusion a the tangled mess that were her legs and the sheet they had slept beneath.

"How the hell did I manage that?" She asked herself aloud before fighting to free herself from the sheets. After a few minutes of struggling and putting on her brace, Yuffie rolled out of bed and stretched. Yawning loudly she left the bedroom, scratching her lower back as she searched for her Vinnie.

"Vince?" she called out, pausing as she found the kitchen empty. Her eyes were drawn to the letter stuck to the fridge with a magnet, her name scrolled across the paper in thick, yet elegant lines. The ninja plucked the letter from the fridge, leaning against the cool countertop as she read.

_Yuffie-_

_I went out for a while, but I will be back soon to have breakfast with you. _

_I will see you soon. _

_-Vincent_

"Hmmwhat to do till Vinnie returns?" She asked herself before grinning and dashing off to the bedroom to dress. Slipping on a pair of shorts and a tank top and a pair of socks, she grabbed her sneakers. One quick trip to grab her weapon, she bounded out of the back door and onto the beach just outside of their back patio.

Twisting her foot in the sand, she closed her eyes. It had been a while since she had a chance to do her katas and she was looking forward to stretching the sore muscles she was still feeling after yesterday's epic game of capture the flag. Her shuriken was spun with undeniable expertise as she began the deadly dance. Her weapon became an extension of her body and soon, Yuffie lost herself in the precise movements of her katas.

.:-o-:.

Vincent pushed open the door to their bungalow and kicked off his shoes. His gun swung at his hip as he started for the hallway leading to their bedroom, listening for any indication that his little ninja was awake. He peeked into the open bedroom door only to find their bed vacant. Putting his gun away, he ventured into the kitchen and saw that the note he left her was missing. It wasn't until he moved to the sink, that he saw the oh-so-familiar graceful movements that belonged to only one person.

With a small smile, he quietly made his way out of the back door and sat a short and safe distance away to watch her practice. Her breaths were rapid yet even and a fine sheen of sweat had formed on her tawny skin. His crimson gaze moved to her feet, there was no doubt in his mind that the sand was adding an added measure of difficulties to her katas, but despite this, her movements remained unhindered. It was then that he notice that her movements were much faster than what he had seen on the deck of the Highwind and from the footprints in the sand, she kept her movements in a circle approximately six feet in diameter.

Yuffie increase the speed of her movements; the feigned blows would be devastating if she had actually been going against an opponent. She kept her steps precise and ended in a crouch, swiping outward in a move that would have severed the muscles, tendons and ligaments of an opponents legs. Breathing hard, her eyes snapped open when she heard applause coming from her right.

"Deadly yet beautiful. Your precision never ceases to impress me, Yuffie." He complimented her as she bounced over to him, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks!" She plopped down on the sand beside him, trying to slow her breathing. "I thought I'd get some training in. I have been slacking a bitthough I don't think I'll do anything that intense again while we're here."

"Understandable." The gunman nodded in understanding.

"So, where'd ya go?" she pushed a damp lock away from her face.

"I felt a need to 'stretch my legs' as you often say. Like you, I decided I needed to hone my skills."

"Ahhh, target practice?" She watched as he nodded and smiled.

"Do you know what you would like for breakfast?"

Yuffie bit her lip and shrugged. "Actually, I'm not really hungry. Do you feel up to a swim and maybe an early lunch instead?"

She watched as her gunman nodded and hopped to her feet, offering a hand to him. She grinned when he grasped it and with a grunt, she pulled him to his feet. Yuffie moved through the house and fished out the once piece suit she had worn in the hot tub, her cheeks heating at the memories that flashed through her mind.

'Bad Yuffie!' She scolded herself while rinsing the chlorine smell away and rang the excess water out. It was slipped on along with the shorts she already had been wearing. She looked at herself in the large mirror that ran the length of the bathroom counter top and adjusted the shoulder straps. She knew that she needed to do more shopping but had been holding off. Tifa would be dragging her shopping, this she knew and she had no clue where she would be taken once Shera, Elmyra and little Marlene arrived. Elena was coming with Reeve and her fellow Turks; Yuffie couldn't help but to wonder if the blonde woman was a shopaholic too. She hoped not.

.:-o-:.

The pair enjoyed their time in the warm Costa waters. While swimming in the deeper waters, and after the accidental loss and retrieval of Yuffie's Minerva band, the ninja had seen more shells that she wanted. It was a little deeper down than she thought and after a few failed retrievals, the ninja quickly turned the shell hunt into a game of who could gather the most or even who could hold their breath the longest. Much to the ninja's chagrin, her companion won more time's than not and only received a smirk followed up quickly by a chuckle when she claimed he had an unfair advantage thanks to Chaos. That chuckle grew to soft laughter when she grumbled, swearing that she would swipe the underwater materia and _then_ they'd see who'd win.

They exited the surf, grabbing her discarded shorts as they approached their abode, Vincent swept the ninja's petite form into arms, enjoying the feel of her head coming to rest against his shoulder. Their time of being truly alone would be coming to an end. In a way, the crimson-eyed man found himself to be slightly saddened by the coming change; he had enjoyed their time alone immensely, but he knew that she would still be at his side as he would be by hers. With the arrival of their companions, there was also a positive. Since she was bound to spend more time with the females of their group, it would give him some free time to take care of some business that he had been neglecting.

Shaking himself from his thoughts as they crossed the gate back into their yard, the gunman carefully placed her on her feet the ground. The two washed up in their outdoor shower, drying off as they entered the bungalow. Yuffie immediately moved to the thermostat and turned the air conditioner then rejoined the ebon haired man in making a quick lunch of Sandwiches, chips, grapes and a couple sodas at the table.

Popping a grape, Yuffie looked to the man across from her, her head tilted in thought. A soft sound caused Vincent to look up as her gray eyes moved to his.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong, but I was just thinkin'. Cloud's birthday is in a few days I have an idea for a gift that we could give, but it'll require a little road trip. It'll take a few hour to get there if we can get a couple gold chocobos." The ninja glanced over to the time display on the oven. "It's half past ten now so we should be back probably around four or so."

"I have no problem with that." He said with a nod, retrieving the cordless phone from its cradle and the small directory. After a moment of searching, he dialed the extension for the stables. Yuffie listened to the conversation as she picked up her sandwich and took a bite. At hearing that there was only one gold remaining for the day, she nodded in agreement with Vincent when he told the employee that it would be sufficient.

.:-o-:.

The two finished their meal and retreated to the bedroom, changing their clothing and donning armor, materia and weapons. Yuffie looked down to the items that she had packed into a rucksack and felt a twinge of excitement flow through her. She had a twinge of hope that they would encounter a few monsters on their journey and though she knew she probably shouldn't have felt this way, she was still itching for some combat and as they slipped from the home, making their way to the stable, she wondered if Vincent felt the same.

Upon reaching the stable, the employee gave a small bow. "Mr. Valentine, Miss Kisaragi, this is Zarek." The large golden chocobo bobbed his head and gave an impressive 'wark' before turning his unusual pale blue eyes to the ninja. "I apologize that we only have one gold mount at the moment."

Yuffie shook her head and approached the massive gold, holding her hand out to him. She smiled when the bird lowered it's head for a scratch and shook her head. "No worries. He'll be fine, isn't that right Z-man?"

Though the gunman's face remained stoic, inwardly he was smiling at the young ninja while the stable hand brought over the necessary greens. His beloved seemed to have a fascination with the large birds and he could easily see her with her own heard of the feathered creatures. She had taken their breeding quite seriously during their journey and they seemed to make her happy.

He wasn't one to deny his love that.

Shaking himself from those thoughts, Vincent took the bag from the young male as they made final preparations for Zarek. Yuffie hopped back over to his side and pulled out her PHS.

Yuffie flashed him a smile as the phone rang for a moment before it was picked up. "Hey Teef?"

_"Hiya Yuffs, what's going on?"_

"I was just calling to see around when you guys will be arriving. We're about to head out for a while, but I wanna be back in time to see you and Cloudy."

"Well, we haven't left Gold Saucer yet but then we'll be heading to Corel for a while. We wont be arriving to Costa until about six."

"Thats perfect. You'll call me when you guys get here?"

"Of course. We can grab dinner after we get settled."

"Sounds good. See ya later Tifa!"

She hung up the phone after the exchanged goodbyes and packed the phone in her bag. Vincent approached the mount as it crouched, preparing to mount but it was only then that he realized that the chocolate haired teen had yet to tell them exactly _where_ they were going. He turned a curious gaze to her and as if reading the look in his garnet eyes, the ninja grinned.

"We're heading south. I wanna pay a visit to the weapons smith. Tifa told me about some of the things he had created and I want to take a look to see if we can find something unique for Cloud. I would have loved to be able to get him something from Wutai, preferably made by your family," that gained a smile from the gunman, "But I did say that I wouldn't be returning there before I have toI plan on sticking to that."

Vincent nodded in understanding as he climbed into the saddle, feeling warmth flush through him as Yuffie's smaller form became pressed to his back. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, though she was very careful to keep the access to his weapon clear.

Zarek stood with ease and with a slight tug of the reins, the bird darted to the cove at the southern tip of the resort town. The gold never broke his stride as they took to the ocean, his little female rider giving a whoop was his speed doubled as the breeze whipped the hair of its riders in their wake.

.:-o-:.

Their journey across the ocean seemed to pass faster than it actually took to cross the expansive body of water. In reality, it took their mount nearly an hour it its great speed to do so. The actual distance traveled never ceased to amaze the young ninja. Spending time traveling on airships, crossing hundreds of miles of terrain simply wasn't the same as feeling the land, or in this case, ocean passing beneath the feet of a chocobo.

Once they made landfall, their speed seemed to increase and much to the amusement of the couple, a couple of the monsters that roamed the grassy plains that bordered the ocean and the Corel desert, dared to chase their mount in search of an easy meal. The slower walking chocobo were common in this area, but Zarek paid the beasts no mind as he continued on. Yuffie launched the occasional fire or ice spell with ease, or Vincent took a beast out with a well-placed shot from his death penalty.

Eventually they came to a stop near a small shaded area with a small babbling brook that wound its way through the grasslands on its journey to the ocean. Yuffie removed an insulated plastic container was removed from their pack, along with a couple nectarines, bottles of water and a bag of chips. She sat on the soft green grass and pulled out a small bottle of sanitizer, watching as Vincent pulled a long tether from the gold's saddlebag. He draped it over his shoulder while he removed the saddle, setting it aside. Using the tether, he tied it securely around a tree, hooking it to the bird's reins. Greens were placed on the ground for the bird before the he cam over and sat at her side.

She watched as he took his glove off and took a seat at her side. "Here," Yuffie squirted some of the gel into her hands before tossing it to him. After they settled, they ate their meals, enjoying the serenity that the area brought. Yuffie plucked her nectarine from her lap and bit into the sweet fruit. A commotion to their right, caused both to turn and Yuffie laughed at the sight that greeted them.

Zarek warked happily as he plunged into the cool waters of the brook, flapping his flightless wing as played in the water, eventually immersing himself once more. Before long, the massive bird shook himself free of the water before dipping down to take a deep drink. The couple watched as the tethered bird moved back to the bank and made himself comfortable on the soft bank, giving them both a look before closing his eyes.

Yuffie snorted and shook her head. "It was almost like he said 'you didn't see that' with his eyes." She saw the small smirk that traced her gunman's lips as he gave a single nod in agreement.

The ninja moved to her knees and crawled across the small distance that separated them before settling herself into his lap. His arm instantly wrapped around her, supporting her as his crimson eyes moved to meet gray. With a soft smile tracing her lips, Yuffie moved in close and kissed her gunman deeply, dropping the nectarine pit and moving her newly freed hand to caress his cheek.

Vincent ran his tongue lightly across her lower lip, before deepening the kiss. His heart thudded almost painfully within the confines of his chest as his metal hand gripped her hip lightly as his warm, calloused hand came to rest on the softness of her abdomen. The ebon haired man allowed a moan to escape his lips as she nipped at his bottom lip before she pulled away, breathless.

She smiled when she saw the question in his eyes and reached down, entwining his fingers with her own. "We wont be alone after today" she answered, "Cloud and Tifa todaythen everyone else will be trickling into town for his party."

Vincent placed soft kisses down the side of her neck as he squeezed her hand. Once he reached the pulse point, he allowed the tip of his tongue to brush lightly against that spot, drawing a moan from his little ninja. "We will have adequate time alone, Yuffie, trust me." He smiled against her skin, continuing to kiss down to her collarbone, allowing a deep chuckle to escape his lips when he felt her shiver in his arms.

The ninja kissed his temple when the decidedly masculine laughter rumbled from deep with his chest. "Good." She said softly, coaxing him back up for a kiss, letting her head rest on his shoulder once it ended. "I don't want things to change too much. I'm having fun being with you, Vinnie." She smiled.

After ten more minutes of resting, they began packing up the remnants of their lunch. Zarek gave himself another shake before allowing his riders to mount him and it wasn't long before they had leapt over the brook and were off once more to the south in the direction of their destination.

.:-o-:.

Almost two hours later, the weapon maker's home came into view. They dismounted and secured Zarek in the shade of a tree near the home before making their way to the door. Vincent knocked as Yuffie looked off into the distance. She tilted her head in curiosity, her eyes narrowing.

"That wasn't here last time, was it?" She pointed to the few scattered rooftops in the distance. Vincent turned his claret gaze in the direction where his ninja pointed, and shook his head as the door open.

The weapons seller looked in the direction in which they pointed. "That's Hallibrea Village, named after the bay that the coastline borders." He said, catching their attention.

"Hi Clay," Yuffie smiled in greeting and watched as he nodded, returning the smile. "How long has it been there?"

"About five months. Initially, it started as a distribution point for supplies from the post-war Shinra group in order to help the small villages and townships in the area. Ships would come to the bay and the materials are transported to the shoreline. Eventually, a couple storage buildings popped up, and they began working on the Infrastructure. Now some of the troops have set up homes there and some citizens from Midgar are taking notice of the area. A few of the merchants are starting to set up shop as well."

"I see." Yuffie turned to the older man. "It makes sense that the set up something south of Costa so they don't have to transport all the materials such a great distance by land."

"Makes it more convenient for me either way, Miss Yuffie," He nodded then smiled. She knew better than to try and correct him, he'd call her Miss Yuffie regardless. It was just the way that Clay Oliver was brought up. "Gongaga is still quite a ride away to get supplies and groceries. Come on in, you two."

Vincent led the young ninja into the man's home and followed the man to his display room. He looked around the room, gazing at the impressive array of handmade weapons as the man's voice pulled his attention back to the business at hand.

"Mr. Valentine, Miss Yuffie, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" He asked, leaning casually against a display table.

"Well," Yuffie started, "We're looking for a gift for Cloud. His birthday is coming up and I wanted to see if you had anything that was unique."

The man brought his hand up and tapped his chin, deep in thought before speaking. "I do have a few blades that you can look at. Feel free to look around though while I go get them. They're still in back."

The couple watched as he disappeared and Yuffie slipped over to a wall and admired a few of the throwing knife sets. She plucked one from its perch, testing its weight and balance. The razor sharp edge seemed to shine in the sunlight pouring through the window. She had seen many weapons, some not so well made, but she did know a good blade when she saw it. She twirled the blade with expert precision before placing it back in its resting place. All of the weapons seemed to be highly functional in their design and that was something that the young ninja could admire.

A soft 'hmm' drew her attention and she made her way to the side of the ebon haired man as he admired a few of the pistols in another area of Clay's shop. He held the gun up and sighted down the barrel of the unloaded weapon before testing its weight once more.

"That's a 9mm semi automatic, right?" She looked at the weapon with a critical eye as her gunman turned his gaze to her and nodded. "What? I _do _pay attention when your giving me and Tifa lessons." She smiled and stuck her tongue out at Vincent, gaining a smile.

"You are correct." He handed the handgun to her, watching as she too tested the weapon. The grip was a little big for her hands, but she handled it with relative ease.

"This feels lighter than usual." She commented.

"Thats because its made of a different material. My own special blend." Clay answered as he entered the room, pushing a cart with five blades wrapped in heavy fabric. Only the hilts of the swords were visible. While not they didn't have intricate and beautiful detail that was trademark to the Koizumi weapons made by Vincent's family, but they had their own sleek appeal.

"Come on over, I'll show you what I got."

Yuffie and Vincent approached the cart as he unwrapped the blades. The listened carefully was they watched him point out the features of the various swords. The broadsword was impressive to say the least with a blade nearly as tall as the little ninja. It was unique in the fact that not only did it have 3 single materia slots, but it also had a two triple materia slots instead of the standard double or single slots. Clay explained that the new design worked well with supportive materia. His favorite combination was to use a mastered all materia along with quadra magic and a mastered bolt materia. He'd never seen a lightning attack so devastating.

Next was a pair of sabres with two double materia slots and two single slots on each blade. Each of the swords held a slight yet elegant cure with blades was so sharp, they cut through the thick fabric that once covered them like a hot knives through butter. With a titanium composite coating on the blade's razor sharp edges, it had his guarantee that it would almost never need sharpening. Yuffie could attest to this, since her own shuriken received on her birthday had titanium reinforced blades and she had not yet needed to sharpen it at all.

The fourth blade was quite beautiful in Yuffie's opinion, and she couldn't help the little 'ooooh' that escaped her lips as Clay picked up the blade and its scabbard. "This is a Flamberge Rapier. Its blade is made of 75 percent carbon, 18 percent steel and 7 percent mythril. The undulating style of the blade can cause a devastating amount of damage when its trust into the body and when removed."

"May I?" Vincent asked, and Clay nodded, handing the blade to him. It was a bit heavier than it looked, but easily manageable. The gunman stepped back and gave a few test swipes, listening to the blade sing through the air. Its hilt was swept and made of silver and seemed to fit perfectly in his hand. With a nod, the blade was handed back to the weapons maker, who sheathed the sword and placed it back on the cart.

"Now this blade is one of a kind," He tossed the fabric back to reveal the final sword.

Yuffie studied the blade and noticed that it was similar in size to Cloud's Apocalypse sword, but where that blade was an almost crystalline white and violet, this one was a silver and when the light caught the blade just right, you could see a uniform green shimmer throughout the blade. The hilt was wrapped with black and green leather to help secure the hilt and there was an pink materia affixed permanently in one of six materia slots.

"I had been working on a method of incorporating certain magical attributes. After many months of trial and error, I managed to come up with a blade that works quite well. Its better if you see the power of the blade though. There's an forested about ten minutes southwest of here. If you guys are up to it, you can see it in action." Clay picked up the blade with ease and brought it to rest on his shoulder.

Vincent looked down to his ninja and watched as she nodded eagerly. "That is acceptable."

"Good," he started for the door with the blade. "Let me get my chocobo from her stable and we'll head out."

"All right, we'll meet you out front." Yuffie nodded and headed for the door with her gunman following a few steps behind her.

Zarek roused from his rest as he heard their approach and stood, giving the small ninja a happy wark. Yuffie rushed forward and scratched him, murmuring to the huge bird, unaware of Vincent's quirked lips as he watched her. She pulled out some greens from her pack and he carefully plucked the leafy greens from her hand only to rub his cheek against her palm once empty.

"You're nothing but a big, intimidating baby, aren't you Z-man?" She cooed and heard Vincent chuckle.

A few moments later, they were mounted on the large bird as Clay rode towards him on a black chocobo of his own. Smaller than Zarek, the ninja guessed the bird to be female and snickered, when their gold turned its gaze to the other chocobo.

"I'll lead the way. I brought the Flameberge as well so you could test it as well." He gave the sheathed blade at his hip a pat while shifting the larger from its custom holder on his back. The couple nodded and with a click of his tongue, his chocobo darted off to the southwest with Zarek quickly catching up to dash at the side of the weapons smith.

.:-o-:.

Yuffie looked at one petrified grand horn, and a second frozen one in its claws raised as if to fend off the attack that locked it into its current state. The blade did an impressive amount of damage as Vincent attacked the large beasts easily after Clay had given them an initial demonstration. Yuffie held the rapier that her gunman had started with and walked close to the defeated beasts and raised the blade, giving it an fast and precise downward swipe, causing the frozen form to shatter to the ground. A smirk traced her lips before she let out a war cry and destroyed the stone figure.

The grand horn lay in crumbled ruins as she turned back to the two men. "So Vinnie, what did you think of the blade?" She asked, sheathing the rapier as she moved towards him. Her adrenaline was flowing from the fights that they had used to test the blades and to put it plainly, she felt _good._

He moved his crimson gaze to the bundle of energy and wanted to smile, but didn't feel entirely comfortable with the weapons maker so close. "I believe that this will suit Cloud well. The pull of energy to power the blade's embedded materia feels nominal because of the absorption materia locked within the slot." He said simply, handing the blade back to Clay.

"Yeah, its perfect!" Yuffie added. Cloud deserved something unique and you can't really beat a weapon that is one of a kind.

"All right then," Clay nodded with a smile, "lets head back and get everything settled." He took the blade back from the ninja and placed it at his hip once more before putting the larger blade back into its harness before they made their way back to his home.

.:-o-:.

Yuffie sat on a stool in front of a counter where Clay that clay had set up for business transactions. When the price for the unnamed blade had been determined, Vincent placed his payment card on the counter top. Seeing the look in his eyes, a look meant just for her, she simply smiled and nodded. Once the payment processed however, the ninja pulled out her card.

"Hey Clay, I want to buy the Rapier too." She slid the card forward and he nodded without question.

After everything was taken care of with the payments, Clay nodded and walked around the counter. "You said you were staying in Costa, right?"

"Yep!" Yuffie replied.

"Well, I'll be in Costa in two days to meet with suppliers. I'd add some finishing touches to both blades and alter the harness a bit. You'll have both blades in time for the party."

"That sounds good. Thanks for your help, Clay." She wrote down where they were staying and her number so he could contact them if he needed to.

"No problem Miss Yuffie, Mr. Valentine," he opened the door for them. "Thanks for the business and I'll see you in a couple days.

Vincent nodded as he walked past the man and the door closed behind them. As They prepared Zarek, Vince looked down at his ninja in question and rolling up the tether, the ninja met his gaze with a smile.

"It suited you, Vinnie." She moved to her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and pulled back to see something swimming in his eyes and smiled. "Don't think it had anything to do with you paying for Cloud's gift. It's a good blade."

The corner of his lips quirked slightly and he placed an equally chaste kiss on her forehead. "Let's return before it grows too late." Watching her nod, he made his way onto Zarek's back and felt her arms wrap around his waist, on of her small hands coming to rest on the flat plains of his abdomen. With a click of his tongue, their chocobo climbed to his feet and with slight tug of the reins, they started back towards Costa Del Sol.

.:-Author's Notes-:.

Yes, this author's note is basically the same for the two updates tonight.

I bet you didn't expect to see an update so soon, right?

I really don't have much to say, story wise, only that we're drawing closer to cloud's party and there's a few things coming up that I have been waiting to do for quite a while now, but it wont come until after Cloud's party...

I already have the next chapter planned out and on paper as ya'll know, I just have to type it all out now and start plotting the other chapters. But first, I'm gonna take a few days to play my new psp game, Dissidia: Final Fantasy!! I traded in my old psp and got the new mystic silver Dissidia bundle. When I got my new psp, I decided to do a bit of browsing on it and was surprised to know that you can now download anime from the playstation store.

The downside? They're english dubs.

I HATE ENGLISH DUBS! THEY'RE EVIL! The only three that are halfway decent are Inuyasha, Full Metal Alchemist and to a lesser degree, Bleach. Even with bleach, I cringe on some of the characters voices...but until I get a new computer, I can't watch my precious subtitled ones...

-thinks- um, the only other thing web related I can think of is I now have a facebook. I go on every once in a while, but I'm more active in my livejournal. Just look up my email on this site and with that, you'll be able to find me on facebook.

Anyway,

This month has been especially heartbreaking for me. On the fifth of August, I had to put my beloved doggie to sleep. My family had her since she was a puppy and still being bottle fed. I was with my little girl until the very end and thinking about it, still makes me cry. The only solace that I have right now is that she's no longer in pain. I miss her terribly and there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about her.

-wipes away the teary-ness- Along with that -points up- My health still isn't the best...and because of this, I have had the strangest encounters with the most dysfunctional people that I've ever met. I won't tell ya'll about the transsexual who decided to show me and this other young woman, his/her panties that she carried in her backpack...

...

People are very very strange.

Very special thanks to Mistress of Earth, Empress-Eerian-Sadow, Mystic Fate, and Angey. Thanks so much for your support. You ladies rock.

Thanks to you all again!

Ezzie

PS: Lyss92

Thanks for reading! Normally I would have sent you a private message but I couldn't since you weren't signed in, I really appreciate you takin' time to read my fic : )

Posted 9/1/09


	57. Love TKO!

Chapter 57: Love TKO!!

* * *

Vincent directed Zarek along the outskirts of the town, heading for the stables and wanting to steer clear of tourist. Right now, they were likely to give a poor elderly tourist a heart attack and that was something they'd rather not do.

Nearly five miles outside of the resort town, the couple encountered the unusual sight of a heard of Grand Horns coming from the southwest. The decision was quickly made to head them off before they made their way any closer to the town, risking the lives of any of the citizens or tourists that flooded the streets and beaches. While the battle was easily won, the results were rather messy. Both Yuffie and Vincent had been coated in a layer of Grand Horn blood, innards and other unmentionable, sticky substances. After burning the remains with a well-aimed fire spell, courtesy of a certain female ninja, the pair grabbed Zareks' reins and walked a half-mile north to the banks of a small stream making its way lazily towards the ocean.

They quickly rinsed what they could from their clothing and hair, but until they reached a hot shower and a lot of soap, they couldn't rid themselves of some of the sticker bits or more persistent blood stains. Considering themselves clean enough, they remounted their Chocobo and started back for the stables.

Despite the messy nature of their last, easy encounter, both felt invigorated. While it was nice that things were more peaceful than it was before the meteor crisis, in a way, both missed the thrill of battle and action that sent adrenaline surging through their systems. Picking off the beasts intent on making Zarek into a meal as they rode and the encounter of near the town took the edge off that need.

At nearly 4:45 pm, Vincent directed the large gold to the mouth of the stable and dismounted. Carefully gripping the waist of his princess, he lowered her slight weight to the ground with ease. After she gave him a smile of thanks, they turned as an attendant approached.

"Whoalooks like you two had a bit of trouble." He said sympathetically, turning up his nose slightly at the chunky bits that clung to them.

"Yeah, you might wanna send out word so the patrol troops can do a sweep of the area." Yuffie suggested, rewarding their bird with scratches and nuzzles. "We ran into a group of Grand horns and they're usually pretty far to the southwest."

The attendant nodded. "Yeah, occasionally they migrate up this way around this time of the year. No one has really had a chance to figure out why, but I'll let them know. If you need another mount in the future, please let us know." With a bow, the male took Zarek to be unsaddled and cleaned up.

It took them very little time to make it back to their bungalow and instead of leading Yuffie to the front door, he detoured and slipped into their backyard and patio area.

"We can clean of most of thedebris out here so we don't take any unmentionables inside." He said, pulling the keycard from his pocket.

"Handsome and smart! Damn I'm lucky!" She teased with a grin. "Strip Vincent."

Vincent arched his eyebrow and sent her a playful, yet suggestive look while stripping his clothing and shoes off, leaving him clad in a pair of dark blue boxers. Yuffie pouted as he made his way towards the house, cardkey in hand.

"How is it that even though you have guts hanging out of your hair and gunk on your skin, you still look edible?!"

Vincent's crimson eyes grew amused as he looked over his shoulder at the ninja as she stood, her arms folded beneath her breasts. "Only to you."

Yuffie tilted her head to the side with a small grin. "Must I remind you once again about your fanclub?"

Vincent shook his head, chuckling as he entered the home. Gray eyes watched as he disappeared towards the master bathroom. She shook her head once more before pulling her own clothing off, leaving herself clad in her panties and bra. She moved to Vincent's clothing and gathered them before moving to the outdoor shower. With her nose scrunched, she freed their clothing of the clinging bits and rung the excess water from them. As she was heading for the laundry room, Vincent emerged from the bedroom, his arms laden with towels, soap, shampoo and conditioner. After nodding his thanks, he disappeared outside once more.

Yuffie filled the washer with double the amount of detergent and dumped their thing inside, leaving the lid open in order for their clothing to soak before adding their undergarments. She slipped out the back door, and joined Vincent as he was checking the temperature of the water.

"Would you like to go first?" He asked.

"Well, I don't mind if we clean up together." Yuffie said, smiling. "Plus, if you wash my back, I'll wash yours and I don't think that you'll be able to get all the gunk out of your hair by yourself.

Nodding, they took turns divesting each other of chunky bits and spots of sticky fluid that managed to survive the dip in the stream. Once they were clear of substances marked as 'other', they cleaned up the solid remains and tossed them out onto the sand. The number of birds that had begun to circle above would be more than happy to dispose of the waste.

Wrapped in a towels they ventured back to the washer. Vincent added his boxers to the load as Yuffie wiggled out of her bra and panties, adding them before Vincent closed the lid. After they both grabbed undergarments from the master bedroom, they both disappeared into the two bathrooms to finish up.

.:-o-:.

Clad in his boxers, his towel draped over his head, Vincent entered the bedroom and took a seat on the bed, rubbing his ebon locks roughly with the towel. He sighed at being clean once more. Though he missed the thrill of the fight, he didn't miss the clean up after some of the more messy battles.

The gunman was pulled from his musing by faint sound of music playing. It was something he had heard on many occasions before and dropped the towel and began hunting for the device as it started to draw closer to the end of the digitalized version of the chocobo waltz.

Spotting Yuffie's rucksack, that thankfully had escaped splatter, he opened it and pulled the device from its depths and pressed the button to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"inc..et"_ Static marred the words. _"Hel..o"_

Frowning, he moved closer to the window and gave a phone a tap on the palm of his hand. "Tifa?"

_"Hi Vincent!"_ There was still heavy static in the background, but thanks to his enhanced hearing, he could hear her now that the words weren't breaking up. _"I just wanted to let you guys know that we've arrived and we're on our way to the condo. We wanted to know if you and Yuffie would have dinner with us."_

"That would be fine. I will let Yuffie know when she gets out of the shower. When would you like to meet?"

_"Iink your pne is going ut."_ Vincent tapped the phone once more as she continued. _"Its 5:40 nowhow bout we meet around seven?"_

"That is fine. Shall we meet you at the condo?"

_"Of course! We'll see you soon then! Bye Vincent!"_

"Goodbye."

Vincent hung up her phone and examines the phone, finding a rather sizeable crack in the side. 'It probably occurred when she tossed it to the side before our encounter with the grand horns.' He thought, placing the phone on the nightstand before he went in search of clothing.

.:-o-:.

A few minutes later, Yuffie came from the bathroom and let out a sigh as a cloud of steam followed in her wake. She plopped on the bed and flopped onto her back, watching as Vincent pulled a black cotton shirt from the drawer. She watched the fine muscles move beneath his skin as he slipped into the shirt and pulled black pants up taking a moment to button his fly. Yuffie smiled happily at the way his shirt clung to his chest.

She hopped to her feet and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. A pleased sigh escaped her lips when she felt his fingers trail across her back through the thin material of her robe.

"Tifa and Cloud have arrived. They want us to meet them at seven for dinner." He said softly.

"When did they call?"

"Not long before you got out of the shower. Also, you need a new phone. I believe it broke when you tossed the rucksack to the sidethere's a crack in it and the call breaks up." He mumbled, slipping down to the graceful curve where her neck met her shoulder to place a light kiss on her soft flesh. The site of the white satin strap of her bra against the tan skin of her shoulder was very enticing.

Yuffie shivered, and watched the gunman, a bit dazed by the feel of his lips on such a sensitive area. In a way, it reminded her of those B-rated movies out of Midgar about vampires. It always happened that the bodacious blond drooped into the arms of the handsome vampire as he kissed along her neck, preparing to strike. On many occasions she remembered throwing popcorn at the television, crowing about how she would have kicked the vampire in the balls for even trying it, but the sensation of Vincent's lips against her flesh and the way he could make her swoon with a simple peck on the lips made her wonder if she'd be coherent enough to rack a man.

Thinking about it for a moment, she finally came to a conclusion. If said vampire was Vincent, oh yes, she'd play blood bank for him any day, and would do so happily. If it were any other male, she would definitely make it infinitely easier for them to sing soprano. They'd never glimpse their testicles again for they would be permanently retracted into their abdomen.

"Should I be afraid?"

Yuffie shook her head and blinked, watching Vincent run his brush through his hair. "Huh?"

"I asked if I should be afraid?" He repeated, his eyebrow arched and a smirk tracing his lips. "You had a rather sinister look on your face."

Yuffie blushed but laughed and shook her head, telling him it was nothing while unwrapping the towel from her body. Tossing her towel to the side, she pulled out the only pair jeans she brought and slipped them on before slipping a pale yellow tank over her head. After grabbing her damaged cell phone and grabbing other needed items, the couple left the bungalow.

The ninja looked towards the freshly darkened sky and saw the first tiny points of light that fought that last shred of sunlight to outshine the others. It was truly beautiful out here, especially at night. Being away from the main strip of town, Vincent and Yuffie had spent a fair amount of time outdoors at night during their time here, enjoying the cool breeze off the ocean looking up at the stars. Sometimes they spoke about things that really were of no consequence, other times, they simply enjoyed the privacy and Vincent held her in his arms.

"They sky seems so different here than in Wutai. I almost miss being able to go to the top of Da Chao and just enjoy how quiet it can be up there. The lanterns in the village make it really beautiful to look down on." She rocked back and forth on her toes, as he put the key back into his pocket.

Vincent reached out, taking her hand into his own as they started towards the town, taking their time. Claret eyes turned skyward for a moment before looking towards the town in the distance. "When I was a child, my father would tell me stories about how he would race his brothers up to the top of Da Chao to star gaze, but their favorite time to venture to the top was during the meteor showers and festivals. The fireworks are beautiful from the top." Yuffie made a sound of agreement. "Yuuta and Yukio would team up to make it so that one of them would make it to top before my father." The corner of his mouth tilted upward slightly. "On one occasion, Yuuta tackled my father to the ground while Yukio continued to the top. He ended up with a slight break in the bones of his forearm. Instead of getting angry, he was proud of his brothers for working together, grandmother however, was furious. By the time they had come down from Da Chao, father's arm was an interesting shade of black and blue. I believe all three of them were punished by having to grind charcoal and clay for the forging process."

Yuffie chuckled and looked up to her taller love. "Grinding charcoal and clay? Why?"

"Its mixed together with a few other elements and painted on the blade to let portions of a blade cool faster while keeping other areas hot during the process to harden the blade. It creates the ihamon/i(1) that you see on swords and bladed weapons made by the family. Some use acid to create it, but the Koizumi family has always used a clay mixture."

Yuffie nodded in understanding, having seen the hamon on her four-point shuriken, which had been created by the Koizumi clan. The walked in silence for a few moments before the ninja spoke. "If you come with me back to Wutai, will you visit your uncles?"

He gave her hand a squeeze. "First, there is no if. I will be accompanying you back to Wutai when it is time for you to return. I will be there when the announcement is made, whatever it may be." He said quietly. "When it comes to my extended familyI have considered it. I think I may seek them out when we return to Wutai in November. I've been away for far too long as it is. I believe that my uncles are around seventy years old at this point"

"Are you worried that they've forgotten about you?" She looked up to him as they drew closer to the town.

"Part of me wonders if the will remember me or if they gave me up for dead long ago. I will bedifficult to explain everything." He thought about how his extended family would take his reappearance.

"You know I'll help you if you want me too. Its possible that they very well know you're alive thanks to the news feeds. I won't have you go alone if you don't want to. Besides, I was thinking about getting Cloud an original Koizumi blade even if it's just for collector's purpose. No self-respecting swordsman should be without one. It would be the perfect gift for the winter festivals."

Vincent nodded and smiled at the little ninja and squeezed her hand. "I believe that I will be taking you up on your offer. Though they are family" He trailed off and watched as she nodded.

"You're not a social butterfly Vince. Though they're family, you havent seen them in what, a little over thirty years? Things will be awkward at first, but no matter what, they're still family and I'll still be at your side. I promised I would help you, and I don't break my promisesthough I'm doing it because I love you, not just because of the promise, I just wanna make sure you're crystal clear on that fact, buddy." She rambled, gaining a chuckle from him.

"Of that, I have no doubt. I am very fortunate to have you at my side, Yuffie."

"And I'm glad I have you as well, Vinnie."

The finished the walk in silence and as they reached the main strip, Yuffie released his hand, not wanting him to feel awkward with the show of affection in such a public area. No, it didnt bother her that he wasn't comfortable enough around people to do so because she knew that he loved her, and thats all that mattered.

As they walked through past the businesses that were still open and doing quite well from the looks of thing. But Yuffie began to grow a bit anxious as they drew closer to the condo. With every step they took, the crowed grew denser as people began to start their nights with dinner at a local restaurant or dancing and drinks at one of the many restaurants.

When they were less than two hundred feet away from the stairs leading up to the villa, the pair was stopped when Vincent's name was called. A group of young women stood near the entrance of the bar, waving at the gunman and trying to urge one girl forward. Yuffie watched as the girl came to stand before them, her face a bright red as she pushed her glasses higher up on her pert little nose.

"UmMiss Kisaragi sorry to stop you two butMr. Valentine? Can we please get a picture with you!" She held up a camera and lowered her voice. "Please? It'll only take a minute. My friend over there, the one in the blue, she'll never let me live it down if I don't get you to agree."

The girl in question was very open in her admiration of the gunman. That admiration was quite loud and drawing attention. Yuffie could feel Vincent's unease looked up to meet his gaze and unknown to those around them, a silent but quick conversation was had.

_'Must I?'_

'No. I know you don't want to, but I don't think she'll just go away quietly. Its your choice though.'

'Very well.'

Vincent's visage remained stoic and the sudden desire for his cloak was strong as he gave a single nod.

Yuffie stepped forward to take the camera. "It has to be fast. We're late for a meeting." She said while the other girls rushed forward to join. The ninja shook her head and gave a quick countdown before snapping the photo, seeing on the camera's screen that the girl in blue had grabbed Vincent's arm just before she snapped the photo. The young woman with the glasses rushed forward and claimed the camera, mouthing the word 'sorry' to her as she did so.

Yuffie, strode forward and reclaimed Vincent's arm from the young woman, entwining her fingers with her gunman's. "Gotta go! We're late." She started walking towards the stairs, not missing the glare that the blue clad girl sent her way.

"Vanessa I can't believe you did that!" The girl with the glasses admonished. "You don't just grab someone without permission! I swear" She turned back to Vincent and Yuffie, giving them a small bow. "I'm sorry. Please, enjoy your evening."

"S'alright. You didn't do anything." Yuffie waived off and gave the girl a small smile. As they headed for the stairs, the ninja smirked as the seemingly shy girl laid into her friend for being rude as they went into the bar.

"Hopefully the rest of the evening will be eventless." She said, watching as Vincent gave a stoic nod. It was only when she felt him squeeze her hand that she realized that she still had his. Her smaller hand loosened on his, giving him the chance to pull away.

He didn't.

He guided them up the stairs and only once they reached the door did he let her go. He reached up and rang the doorbell. Yuffie felt a warm tingle surge through her body as his warm hand came to rest against her lower back. She flashed him a smile just as the door opened.

"Hey guys, you're right on time." Tifa greeted them. "Come on in." She stepped aside, allowing the pair to enter.

She felt the warm on her lower back drift away as Vincent moved into the condo. She caught his eye and gave him a quick wink as she hugged Tifa. "Where's Spike?"

"He's locking up the valuables. Thanks for dropping our stuff off; it would have been a pain to lug it along." She took a seat on the love seat, and watched as the gunman took a seat next to Yuffie on the couch. Though he didn't touch her with his hands, he made sure that the line of their bodies did. That warmed her. She loved observing the two and she could tell that they were happy and even the aura around Vincent was a bit relaxed all though she could see a touch of tension around his crimson eyes.

"So, did either of you have a preference on where we go?" She asked.

"Somewhere quite would be nice." Yuffie answered

"I agree." Vincent said with a nod.

"I'll need to get a new phs. Mine had a bit of an accident." She pulled the phone out of her pocket and tossed it to the fighter who caught it with ease. "You'll have to call the bungalow or Vincent's phs until I get a new one."

"Yuff, your phs isn't as tough as you are," Cloud said, as he entered the room, nodding his greeting to the gunman who greeted him back.

The ninja hopped up from the couch to give the blond who was like a brother to her. He gave her a squeeze before plopping on the couch next to Tifa. "What happened to it?"

"We had a run-in with a group of grand horns outside of Costa." She relayed the details of their encounter.

Cloud let out a gruff 'hn'. "We ran into a few to the east of Cosmo on the way here. I let Reeve know so he can get a group to the south to thin their numbers out a bit. He said it's been a problem for since the destruction of Gongaga's reactor and they're looking into the reason for the migration north."

"Well, we can go shopping together tomorrow Yuffie, that way we'll have plenty of time to browse."

"Yay" The ninja deadpanned as Cloud chuckled in amusement. She truly did dislike shopping, but she had been preparing herself for the extended trips that she would be taken on when Tifa, the queen of shopping, and the rest of the women arrived.

"Come on Yu, it wont be that bad." Tifa grinned and shook her head. "Anyway, you said you wanted to go somewhere quiet. There's a steak house a few blocks away that Cloud and I went to last time we were here. It's away from the main strip and its pretty spacious so the tables and booths aren't all crammed together."

The fighter watched as the ninja looked to the gunman, observing the silent and rapid communications between the two of them before Yuffie turned back to them. "That sounds good. I think I could go for a good steak right about now"

Cloud and Tifa stood and watched as Vincent pulled Yuffie to her feet. The blond sent his girlfriend a look and a small smirk. "Let's head out." Cloud grabbed the keys off the end table. "It sounds like we all need rest tonight."

The three others nodded in agreement to his statement. With Tifa and Cloud coming after traveling along with Yuffie and Vince's venture to the south, they all felt the need for relaxation and sleep. As Yuffie walked at Vincent's side, she wondered if she'd be able to talk him into a dip in the hot tub later tonight. The thought of resting in the bubbly hot water, with Vincent's arm wrapped around her as she listened to his deep voice sounded _very _appealing.

Being deeply in thought, she didn't realize that they had arrived until she collided with Cloud's back, forcing Vincent to reach out and steady her. Blushing, she smiled at the blond. "Sorry, had my head in the clouds"

"Oh Yuffie, that was a bad one." Cloud said with a smile as Tifa giggled.

"I know, but I couldn't resist." She replied as Vincent opened the door, allowing the other couple to enter first. The ninja let out a sigh and winked to the tall male as his hand once again found its way to her lower back.

The restaurant was just as Cloud and Tifa described. Dark wood made up most of the large interior. To the right, there was a large bar, its cherry surface polished to a mirror like shine. A few couples and obviously single men sat at the bar, nursing mixed drinks or beers from all over the planet between bites of their meals or laughter thanks to a well placed jab at one another. Tables covered in layered dark blue and white cloths were placed strategically, allowing people to pass freely without twisting and turning their bodies to squeeze past. A single white candle set within glass provided warm light as they flickered on all the tables. The booths were large and done in dark leather nearly encircled a circular table with the same blue and white tablecloths that graced the tables. Large, healthy green plants were spread throughout the restaurant and made the ninja wonder if they were real or not. The noise level was surprisingly low and soft music played in the background.

"This is nice," Yuffie nodded in approval as the host greeted them.

"Welcome to the Candlelight steakhouse." He nodded his head in greeting. "Mr. Strife, Ms. Lockhart, welcome back. Would you like a table or booth for four?"

"A booth please." Tifa answered.

"I have the perfect place for you." He grabbed four menus. "If you'd follow me please."

He led them through the bar to a quiet corner near a window. While there was no ocean view, it did allow them a perfect view of a garden terrace that sat lower than the restaurant's main level.

The women sat next to one another in the circular booth while their male companions sat beside them like two handsome bookends. Their host told them of the specials as he handed them their menus and promised the waitress would be with them in just a moment. Vincent felt himself relaxing in the semi-private booth as he listened to the conversation between Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie while glancing over the menu. He was grateful that Yuffie didn't mention the picture incident on the way to the villa. That was an irritation and a discomfort that he'd rather just forget and it was obvious that the girl in question had a few drinks before they had even arrived at the bar.

Vincent looked up as four stemmed glasses of water were placed on the table before them along with a bowl of lemon slices. Nodding once in thanks, he took a sip from the glass as the woman spoke.

"Good evening, my name is Mira and I'll be your waitress for the evening." She handed them each a drink menu. After a few moments of decision, Yuffie spoke up.

"I'll have a virgin strawberry daiquiri please."

"I think I'll have a peach daiquiri," Tifa added.

Mira nodded and looked to the men. "And for the two of you?"

"A bottle of Rocket Town Hefeweizen please." Vincent requested, handing his and Yuffie's drink menu to the young woman.

"I'll have the same." Cloud nodded and handed the remaining menus over.

"Very good. Have you decided on your meals?" At the nods from around the table, she quickly wrote down their orders and with the promise of their drinks and appetizers being brought to them promptly, disappeared.

"Now Tifa," Yuffie started with a grin, "what was this you were telling me about an incident involving a stream, the frog song spell and a certain nude blond?"

Cloud gaped and turned to Tifa. "You didn't"

"Oh, but she did!" Yuffie laughed. "I didn't get to hear the _whole_ story, but Teef, you can't leave a ninja hanging!"

Tifa opened her mouth to speak but it was quickly covered by Cloud's hand. "No!"

Vincent watched the trio with amusement shining in his eyes as he watched Tifa struggle to get free, resorting to attempting to tickle the blond to get free. Eventually she was able to do so.

Who knew that Cloud Strife, swordsman extraordinaire, was _extremely_ ticklish?

.:-o-:.

Dinner was wonderful and the food was great. Vincent even joined in the conversation a few times, though mainly he listened to his companions as they joked and Cloud told them about their trip from Nibelheim. The gunman found that he had enjoyed the evening. While things wouldnt be quite the same with everyone arriving, he would make sure that he spent time with his little ninja alone. Matter fact, he already had some ideas of how he could accomplish this.

A small smirk traced his lips at that thought while he grabbed the bill when the waitress returned. Ignoring the protest from his friends, Vincent paid for the meal and left a generous tip and stood, holding his hand out to Yuffie as she moved across the leather seat of their booth. She took it and smiled when he squeezed her hand, leading her from the restaurant not caring who probably was watching their movement through the establishment.

He didn't let her hand go once they were outside either.

Tifa stretched and let out a yawn. "You guys feel like walking up the beach as we go back?"

Yuffie looked up to Vincent and then shook her head. "Nah, we don't mind."

The two couples made their way up the beach, taking their time as they did so. Yuffie and Tifa made plans for the next day and as Yuffie expected, they would be doing a _lot_ of shopping. Oddly, she didn't mind the idea as much as she thought she would. She was looking forward to spending time with the woman she looked to as a sister.

It wasn't hard to realize that they had made it back to the main strip of the beach. There were a few bonfires with groups of people sitting, enjoying the heat and music from acoustic guitars or the occasional boom box. As they made their way to the condo, the passed people still lounging in the beach chairs and chaises that were set up below the stair case. A few appeared to be doing some stargazing while others appeared to be passed out. One poor guy was having some impromptu facial art drawn on his face by what appeared to be his friends.

Shaking his head, Vincent led Yuffie up the stairs behind Tifa and Cloud.

.:-o-:.

"Alright, you've had enough. The boss says its time to go, so its time to go." The bouncer commanded as he took the inebriated young woman by the hand, leading her towards the exit.

"Aww, come on baby! I'm a'ight!" The girl complained, trying to disappear into the bars depths once more.

"Vanessa, stop it! You've had too much to drink. You see! This is why I don't go out with you guys!" Naiya complained with a glare as she pushed her glasses higher on her nose. Now she remembered why her mother and father had subtly told her that there were certain people that it was best that you kept your distance from. She ran her hand through her pale hair and growled. 'This is friendship is definitely not worth it.' She helped the bouncer drag her friend out of the establishment.

Their friends gathered around them, a couple of them frowning at the drunken girl while the rest of their group (equally drunk) saw their ejection from the night spot as unfair.

At five foot nothing, Naiya looked up to the taller Vanessa and sighed heavily. "I'll help you back to your hotel because I would feel really bad if something were to happen to you, but don't bother asking me to come out with you guys again." Her two sober friends echoed her sentiments.

"Whatever, you're so boring! Thats why you don't have any fun! You don't even have a boyfriend!" Vanessa gave the girl a dismissive wave before teetering a bit, but managing to stay upright.

A red flush of anger and embarrassment filled Naiya's cheeks as her violet gaze turned head. "Let's go so this night can be done and over with." Grabbing the taller woman's arm, she apologized to the bouncer and got a sympathetic look in return as he told her not to worry before she began to drag her friend in the direction of her hotel as her friends herded the others along as well.

She was suddenly jerked to a stop. She turned to her blue clad ward and prepared to ask her what the problem was, but was cut off by a venomous growl of anger.

"That bitch! Why is she still hanging all over him!?" Vanessa pulled her arm free and started storming away, leaving Naiya flabbergasted.

"What in the world" She mumbled and blinked, however her eyes widened as she saw the direction in which the sloshed woman was heading. 'Holy crap! She's not'

"Vanessa, stop!" She shouted and ran towards the impending disaster pushing her way through the people milling about. The sound of her sandals slapping on the cobblestone and the sharp, rapid clicking of Vanessa's heels was all that she could hear as she tried to stop what was going to end very poorly for her companion.

.:-o-:.

Yuffie was jerked to a stop by Vincent's sudden lack of motion, causing her to turn when his hand stiffened in her own. She couldn't believe the site that greeted her.

"Hi," the breathy voice reached her ears. "I saw you passing through and thought you'd like to go have a drink with me. I mean, you'd have a lot more fun hanging out with me rather than that 'little girl.'"

"No thank you." Vincent said firmly, the stench of alcohol coming off the woman was powerful as he dislodged her hand from his arm.

"I'm sorry but we must be going," Tifa said, the surprise at the sight clear on her face.

"Yeah, we gotta get going. Have a nice night!" Yuffie said with a small smile, though her irritation could be heard in her strained voice. How dare that girl come right up to **_her_** gunman like that! And with her **_right_** there! The ninja could tell that she was drunk so reigned her inner self that wanted to put the girl in her place.

The made it a few steps before Yuffie felt nails digging into her arm. When she turned to confront her assailant, a loud crack that snapped her head snapped to the right. A gasp escaped Tifa's lips and the crowd around them stopped. Someone in the crowd grabbed the struggling girl.

Naiya broke through the crowd, having seen what the girl had done. "Vanessa, how could you!? You idiot!" She moved towards Yuffie and bowed her head. "I am so sorry!"

Yuffie slowly turned to the white haired girl and smiled. "You know, it's not your fault, but you really should rethink your choice of friends."

"I definitely have! I was just trying to get her to her hotel." She said tiredly. "I'm not putting up with this anymore!"

"Good for you." Yuffie rotated her neck, cracking a few bones before turning to the man that held her attacker. "It's alright; you can let her go."

"You little bitch!" Vanessa screamed at the ninja.

It was then that Yuffie's calm inner self to be trampled and pinned by inner rabid Yuffie. In a blur of movement, Yuffie pulled her fist back and knocked Vanessa to the ground. She knelt on the ground next to the dazed girl as her inner self restrained her rabid side with chains, bringing her temper back under lock and key as she wound her hand in the long bottle-blond hair, leaning in close to her ear.

"You'd do well to remember that he's mine and if you _ever_ disrespect me like that again, you will be a lot worse off than you are now. And you know what? You hit like a girl!" She released the girl's hair and watched as the girl passed out.

The ninja stood and stretched lazily, smiling at the gunman whom, though his face was stoic, his eyes held an odd mix of worry and pride. She reclaimed his hand and looked to Tifa and Cloud while Naiya directed the drunken girls that she and her two friends had been herding to pick Vanessa up. "Ready to go?"

Cloud chuckled and shook his head as he led them the short distance to the Villa where the swordsman and the fighter agreed to meet them at their bungalow for breakfast the next morning before heading out to shop. They exchanged their goodnights and soon enough, Vincent and Yuffie were once again walking the road back to their home away from home.

As soon as the lights from the main strip began to fade a bit, Vincent pulled Yuffie to a stop. Her eyes fell closed as she felt his cool, calloused hand on her cheek. She felt the familiar sensation of a cure spell wash over her.

"You didn't have to do that, Vinnie. I'm okay."

He shook his head. "It shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry."

Her brow furrowed. "That was in no way your fault! Geez, what's with people taking the blame for the actions of others tonight?" She asked more to herself. "Vince, I'm okay. What damage could that ditz do to me? I'm Wutai's best!"

He smiled down at her. "Well, I'd hate to see you bruised over something that so asinine." They began walking once more when she heard his voice. "Why should I wish to look elsewhere when you are at my side?" He squeezed her hand.

The ninja giggled softly. "You're so sweet, Vinnie." She caught his quick smile from the corner of her eye.

* * *

.:-Author's Notes-:.

* * *

(1) Okay, I have to admit that I'm a bit of a geek with this. I tend to watch a lot of the science channel, discovery channel and Nova when bored. When you pull up an image of a samurai swords, you should notice that some of the blades have this beautiful (well I think it is) wavy line above the **_ha_** or edge of the blade where it appears lighter or more silver than the rest of the blade. During the forging process, the clay is painted on the blade and its dipped in water to cool it. When the sword is sharpened and polished, you see the hamon on the blade's surface. Type in hamon in google and you can see it very clearly in the image results. **_Hamon_** means blade pattern. Its a really interesting thing to watch and learn about. The television program is called "Secrets of the Samurai Sword." It talks about how the blades are made and how the sharpness was measured back then (for example, five body blade means that it could cut through five human bodies)the whole process is fascinating to me and its made my desire to have a sword even stronger. Hehehe, my aunt used to have a small collection of katana. I used to love looking at them when I was little.

I had to get Vanessa in there. I don't know why, but I needed a so-called beautiful party girl that Yuffie could knock out for touching her gunman (hence the title of the chapter). She's totally made up and has no part in this story other than this and a small mention in the next chapter. Naiya **_is_** actually an OC that I've created for a story/rp I do with my best bud, Angey, aka shadowbeaw, but this is a watered down version of her. I believe this is the only time she will make an appearance since though she does live in the final fantasy 7 world in the rp/story, I try to keep the invasive OC's to a minimum if possible and it looks like Yoshi is the only one that will remain in the story, though not with a major role. He's a side character who comes to train from time to time and plays a big bro role for little Marlene.

This chapter is actually finished today, February 4, 2010, but I'm not going to post it today for many reasons, mainly, my internet connection. I'm trying to write two more chapters before I get access and post this. Edit: I wrote the extra chapters! Yay!!

Thanks for reading!

Ezzie

PS: Thanks Ellie91 for your review! -cheers for new reviewer- Kuon, I tired to reply, but your pm's are turned off. Thanks for your review!

Posted 2/14/10


	58. Have you Ever

Chapter 58: Have you ever...

* * *

The sound of sizzling bacon and art pencils running across drawing paper mixed with the sound of the sea and the chatter between two anchormen on the television. Yuffie looked up from her sketchpad, smiling at the small smirk that traced Vincent's lips at one of the more inane comments that one of the panelist had made concerning the nature of the research that Shinra had been doing prior to their destruction. The fact that the man believed the false statements by the science and medical divisions about pending medical breakthroughs that would have benefited all mankind was like saying that the Turks, in their public capacity of supposedly being a part of 'The Department of Administrative Research,' were doing nothing but researching the mating habits of the rare and elusive crimson and silver chocobo(1) and how the Carob and Zeio nut leads to their ability to be bred. Plain and simple; it was wholly untrue.

The ninja made sure that she captured that smirk. It was something about the way Vincent expressed his amusement that tightened something low in her belly. It made a man who was already tall, dark and handsome, even more so. Not only that, but the fact that he smiled at all after all that he'd been through truly made her happy.

As the gunman carefully pulled the bacon from the pan and set them on a small metal rack over a plate to allow the grease to drip from the strips, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Yuffie sat her sketchpad on the counter top and hopped down and made her way to the front door. Vincent watched her walk towards the living room before giving a pot a stir and start cracking eggs for their late breakfast.

Yuffie opened the door and smiled at the blond and brunet who waited outside. "Cloudy, Teef; come on in!" She invited them in and gave them hugs before they stepped past the threshold. "Vincent's almost done with breakfast so I guess I can give you the grand tour."

"That sounds good." The swordsman said, kicking of his sandals as Tifa did the same, waving to Vincent.

She led them through, of course, starting in the living room then venturing down the hallway to the Study. "This place is really nice. I can see myself coming back here in the future for a little vacation time. I mean, it's private and so quiet. I'm going to really have to thank Cid and Shera for this." She moved to the safe. "We keep our weapons and valuables in here just in case. But they provide us with all that we need. We have our internet access and the ability to order our groceries over the phone or on the net. I've read a couple of the books on the shelf and they're pretty good. Um...oh yeah! And while we're gone, housekeeping comes over and cleans."

She showed them the guest bedroom and bathroom before taking them into the master bedroom. Tifa took note of their mingled things in the master bathroom and her inner self donned its cheerleader outfit and cheered for the couple. Things were going well and she couldn't be happier for them. It made her wonder though, about how far their relationship had progressed, but she didn't dare ask in front of Cloud. Besides, she figured that the ninja would spill in good time. Of course, she wasn't expecting all the little private details, but things tended to slip sometimes during girl talk sessions.

Tifa shook herself from her thoughts as they were led back to the kitchen where Vincent was finishing up and passed through to the back yard. The fighter nodded in approval at seeing the landscaping the small area along with the hot tub that looked inviting. The villa had its own hot tub, but this one was further away from the nightlife and sound of people roaming the streets. It would be quiet and the city lights wouldn't dim the stars; she knew that to be a big positive for her little ninja friend. The girl loved to star gaze and from what she had seen, so did Vincent.

"Since it hasn't heated up too much yet, I thought we could have breakfast out here. So have a seat and I'll help Vinnie out." She said and bounced away, leaving the couple at the table.

Yuffie watched as Vincent spooned portions onto the plates and put the pots and pans into the sink to soak. After asking what needed to be taken out, she grabbed a tray with butter, jam and cups while Vincent followed up with a plate of buttered toast and a pitcher of orange juice. After their first trip, the ninja brought their plates out.

"Okay! So we have scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and hominy grits. They're really good!" She assured them as she took her seat beside Vincent. Yuffie bowed her head for a moment before reaching for the butter, adding a bit to her grits before buttering her toast.

Tifa took a sip of her drink and grinned at the ninja. "So we happened to see our beauty queen from last night. Yu, you did a number on her! She was sporting a nice shiner. I was so proud!"

"It was pretty impressive," Cloud added, the corner of his lip upturned. "But she deserved it. She struck first."

Yuffie nodded in agreement. "Maybe she'll learn to think before she strikes. You just don't go up to someone and paw all over them when they're with someone else."

"Obviously she's still hung over or she would have purchased a simple potion to staunch the bruising and swelling." Vincent chucked and shook his head. "Now she knows that Yuffie Kisaragi of Avalanche has a wicked left hook."

The ninja blinked at her gunman and laughed. "I can't believe you just said that...but it's damn true!"

"It's the small ones that you should watch out for," The blond nodded in agreement with Vincent's statement. "Though they look defenseless, they can be vicious."

Their meal continued with Yuffie and Tifa teasing Cloud over how quickly he demolished his breakfast. Though Tifa had had hominy grits before, Cloud had not. He seemed to enjoy it and Tifa promised to make it for him in the future. After the dishes were placed in the sink with the pots and pans, the gunman and ninja grabbed their weapons, wallets and phones before heading out of the bungalow. They opted to ride the chocobo carriage to town instead of walking, allowing the girls to decide on what stores they would be stopping by during their shopping excursion, however first, they would be replacing the ninja's old PHS. Vincent decided that he too should look into getting a more durable device.

After a bit of browsing, Yuffie finally settled on a new phone. This one was much smaller than her phs and the sales associate explained that the old phs system used an analog signal, the new one was a multimode cell, giving her more reliability and better sound quality. It was virtually waterproof and resistant to damage when dropped. Though she didn't necessarily need all the bells and whistles that came with her new phone, she would enjoy tinkering and learning how the functions worked. The Wutain girl laughed when Tifa bought her a little chocobo cell phone strap that held two tiny translucent adult gold chocobo and one white chocobo chick.

The associate filled her in on the warranty information and placed a new, fully charged battery in the device. "Do you want me to program the phone for you?" He asked, pulling out a cord and hooking it to her old phs.

Yuffie felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her as she nodded. "Can you keep all the numbers the same?"

"Of course. Since the cell uses a different memory system, I'll have to set it up a bit differently. It looks like there's eight numbers programmed in the phone, any certain order you want them in?"

"Yeah," She said with a small smile. The first four speed dial entries were for Vincent, Tifa, Cloud and Aeris's old phs number respectively. For some reason, it didn't feel right to leave her second sister's number from the phone, even though any calls to it would not be answered. The rest of the numbers were also inserted and after he helped her set up her voicemail, he attached the little strap and gave her a carrying case that she attached to the waist band of her shorts.

Yuffie let Tifa show her how to text and picture message while they waited for Vincent to finish up. Once he was done, he handed Yuffie her old phs which she placed in her pocket after thanking him for holding on to it. She knew that she was probably being overly sentimental, but she didn't care what anyone thought.

A few minutes later Vincent and Cloud joined them and they walked outside. Tifa stretched, and looked to the guys. "You sure you don't want to go with us?"

Cloud immediately shook his head. "No...thanks though. I need to pay a visit to the weapons shop. Maybe check with the local troops about the grand horns."

"I think I'll accompany Cloud."

"Your loss," Tifa said with a shrug. "So how bout we meet back here in about three hours. If we finish early, we'll give you guys a call." She placed a kiss on cloud's cheek and watch as Vincent's lifted Yuffie's hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her hand before letting her go. Yuffie answered with a quick hug, her cheeks a rosy pink as she whispered in the gunman's ear, gaining a nod.

Tifa loved it!

"See ya later guys." Yuffie waved at the guys as Tifa dragged her away.

"I almost feel sorry for Yuffs, but she'll be alright. I have to go get my blade." Cloud pulled they key from his pocket.

"I have some business to take care of that will not take long."

"All right. We can meet at the patrol guard's office in twenty? We'll be able to get a status update and contact Reeve if need be." Vincent nodded in agreement and walked away, heading to the brief meeting he had set up.

It wasn't long before the ebon haired man left the business that he had visited. A sigh escaped his lips as he started for the guard office. Just as he passed the Weapons shop, Cloud exited the shop with his Ultima strapped to his back. Being men of little words, the pair nodded and started for the office.

.:-o-:.

Yuffie looked around the shop, wondering where to start while Tifa dove in happily, looking through the various racks of swimsuits, sarongs and other little beach accessories. Something Prussian blue caught her eye and she moved to the rack were Tifa was examining a one piece suit.

The ninja pulled out the dark, rich blue material and found a bandeau bikini top sporting long back straps embroidered with small white dragonflies. A matching Prussian blue banded bottom decorated with the same white dragonflies on the back straps while the rest was a solid blue.

"Oh Yuffie, you should get it! It would be beautiful on you!"

"But it shows more skin than the last one did..." She bit her bottom lip.

"Sarongs and cover-ups help with that. I bet you can find something that will go well with it."

"I guess you're right..." Yuffie held the suit up to her body. "I really like the color..."

"Then it]s settled!" Tifa said and held up a deep red retro one-piece, running her fingers over the twisted front's bandeau ties. She took the suit and moved to a nearby mirror, holding it up to her own well rounded form.

"So, how have things been going?" She asked, smoothing the suit over her curves.

Yuffie leaned against a wooden support, a dreamy smile tracing her lips. "It's been wonderful...amazing. Tifa, I have LOVED staying here with Vincent. It's so relaxing and I look forward to every night." She sighed happily. "Sometimes we can just sit and relax and not say anything, and it's not awkward at all!

"I almost wish that we could stay here a bit longer...but even in Nibelheim, I think that things will still be good between the two of us."

"You both look happy...and I'm happy for the two of you." Tifa smiled at the teen and stepped forward, wrapping arm around her as they moved to a rack of sarongs and cover-ups. "Vincent seems much more content than I think I've ever seen him. This vacation has done wonders for him as well."

The ninja pulled out a white sarong as she nodded. "I know he is. I'm really glad that he came with me." She put the item back and shuffled through a few more before pulling out a sarong that was the same Prussian blue as the bikini but faded to a pale sky blue at the bottom. It was perfect.

Draping the cloth over her arm, she caught sight of a black cover-up. The little dress would be beautiful on Tifa and she handed it over to the brunette. "Try that!"

Tifa blinked and laughed. "You must be enjoying yourself. That is the first time that you've actually chosen something for me to try on."

"Well...I am but don't get use to me being complacent while shopping." Yuffie warned before disappearing to another rack.

After forty-five minutes of browsing, the pair finally left the boutique after the ninja found a white one piece that she liked, and the fighter found a white tankini set that looked great on her. Yuffie pulled on her new sunglasses as Tifa led her to three other shops where she managed to find a few gifts for Vincent and surprisingly, a second dress at Tifa's prompting.

.:-o-:.

It was nearly three in the afternoon when the young woman finally collapsed on the couch inside the Villa as Tifa laughed at her. "Oh come on Yuffie!"

"Don't you 'come on Yuffie' me! We went to almost every shop in the main quarter! I have a right to be utterly and completely exhausted!" She flopped back onto the couch, her arm draped over her eyes. "I think I'll go with the guys next time."

Tifa laughed, disappearing to the bedroom to drop off her finds before joining the ninja on the couch. "Have you called Vincent yet?"

The ninja shook her head and pulled out her new cell phone. She dialed her gunman and after a short conversation she hung up. "They're already on their way."

"Do you guys have any plans for tonight?" Tifa asked.

"No...I think we're going to just go home and have a quiet night in." Gray eyes closed and the ninja bit her lower lip, wondering if she should...or even could ask Tifa what was on her mind. Letting out a sigh, the ninja opened one eye and peeked down at her friend. "Teef?"

"Yeah Yu?"

"You can tell me to shut up or change the subject," she paused for a moment, trying to word her question so that she wouldn't die of embarrassment. "When Cloud touches you...even if it just holding your hand, do you get dizzy or get this tight sensation in your belly?"

Tifa blinked as the ninja hid her eyes once more with the same arm that had been covering them before the call. She could feel the embarrassment rolling of her young companion in waves. She was a bit surprised that she was talking about this so soon, but it warmed her that her little sister was coming to her with something as private as this. "Is that what's been happening?"

"Yeah...and I love having him hold me and touch me."

"Well Yuffie, yeah, it's totally normal! I mean, when you love someone, simple things like that make you feel dizzy or your heart speeds up when you see them. Your reaction is what almost every person experiences during their life." Looking over at the young woman, she could see how red her face was around the barrier that her arm created. "Now just like you told me, you can change the subject or not answer, but you know that I would never tell anyone about what we talk about." She watched as Yuffie nodded. "That tightening in your belly sounds like arousal. Have you guys done anything?"

Yuffie let out a sigh and sat up, pulling a knee to her chest. She watched her toes wiggle for a moment before looking over at Tifa. "We've only done some touching...anything past a certain point is against Wutain tradition."

"Against tradition?"

"Yeah...its part of the stuff I haven't told you about yet. But I remember my promise that I made on the Highwind. I will tell you everything soon...before I tell everyone else."

Tifa nodded and smiled. She had been curious about Yuffie since the conversation they had, but she had respected the girl's privacy and didn't start looking into what she may have been hiding. Scooting over on the couch, the fighter draped her arm around Yuffie's shoulder. "It's alright. We'll talk about it later then, but yeah Yu, its normal."

"Have you and Cloud...you know?"

Tifa nodded, her cheeks hinting a tad bit red. "Yeah...it's something really...really wonderful."

The two sat in silence for a moment. "You know that you can come to me and talk about these things whenever you need to. I'll listen and I'd never tell your secrets. You're my little sister Yu! I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks oneesan."

"Oneesan?"

"Yeah, means older sister in Wutainese."

"How do you say younger sister?"

"Imouto."

Tifa smiled. "I'll have to remember that. You'll have to teach me Wutainese, especially since I'll be coming to visit you if you move back to Wutai."

"A lot of the population does speak standard, but I can do that."

The sound of the door opening drew the attention of the two females to the door. Cloud and Vincent entered and Tifa moved to Cloud, kissing him on the cheek in greeting while Vincent moved to sit beside Yuffie, who leaned against his arm.

"Everything go alright?" Yuffie asked and got a nod.

"The patrols have been quite effective. They've increased the area and number of patrols to insure the safety of the people." Vincent replied and felt her nod against his arm. "Are you ready to go home? The next carriage leaves in ten minutes."

The ninja nodded and stood. "Well Teef, Cloudy, its been fun. I think we better head back. I think I need to take a nap after the shopping bonanza that Tifa has taken me on."

Cloud laughed, shaking his head. "I believe it."

Tifa smacked the blond on the arm before looking towards the other couple. "You guys have a good afternoon. Yu, I'll call you later so we can talk about the things we need to do tomorrow."

"Alrighty," She and Vincent began picking up her shopping bags. "Bye guys! See you later!"

A/N: Surprise?

I decided to do something a bit different while writing this chapter, since it was one of the shortest ones as I looked at the outline. I listened to the music I have downloaded on my psp. Certain songs I played multiple times and it seemed to help the creative juices flow and I would pick certain songs to listen to at the start of each section on my outline.

Songs listened to while writing this chapter:  
Change the world – Chemistry from Gundam Seed Destiny: I've always loved the original that was done by Eric Clapton. I love this version too. I like hearing the accents in their voices and the harmony is beautiful :) I listened to it throughout the chapter because of it has this cool, relaxed feel to it and that's what I wanted for this chapter.

Gloria – Kalafina from Kuroshitsuji: I've gotten many people addicted to this anime and actually surprised my good buddy Mystic fate (she's one of the top Zack x Cloud writers out there!) when I rec'ed it to her. She knows me waaaay to well. I don't like stories/animes/mangas where there is a lot of death so she put off seeing it. I like stuff with a happy ending and Kuroshitsuji is one that she didn't think fell into that category for me. I recommend everyone to go see it! Sebastian is such a hottie and he just kicks all ass. Anyway, about the song; I tend to like songs that are in certain chords, to me it just plain does it to me because they have this somber lilt to them but can also be happy. This song...well, the voices are beautiful in their harmony and hell...I love the lyrics. I can actually remember the Japanese lyrics but I tend to forget the translation from time to time, hehe, my memory fails me sometimes...It's the last verse that I love:

Something wonderful  
Is surely here.  
I sing a song of happiness...

...For love and hope,  
For tears and sacrifices,  
Let's experience the beginning  
Of radiant nights and noons.

What's up people? – Maximum the hormone from Death Note: I wrote the part where Tifa tells Yuffie about Vanessa, lol to this. Its like Japanese Metal for those who haven't seen Death Note. The song, kinda scares me a bit if I'm listening to it at night...not sure why. But yeah, lol. Originally, I was going to make the fight more drawn out, but I figured that Vanessa would never be able to hold her own against Yuffie hence the one-hit knock out.

Final Distance: M-flow Mix by Utada Hikaru: Like Change the world, it just gave me a positive mood for this chapter. I love the way the song is put together...I can't really describe it.

(1) I think that all diehard final fantasy fans have heard of the myth of the chocobos! Supposedly the red chocobo can be taken on your submarine and the silver chocobo can fly like the Highwind and into space, LOL! I have to admit, when I first played the game, I wondered if there was a way to bring Aeris back from the dead, but there was no way I believed them. For shits and giggles, look up the myths about final fantasy 7, like the wooden chocobo where you have to steal godo's underwear and run into the forest, or how you have to feed a sandwich to a chocobo to get a bizarre chocobo.

The swimsuits...well, I thought it'd be best that I give you a way to visualize them is to give you a way to find them. Of course the colors will be different but you'll be able to see what it looks like, though the style may vary slightly. I'm not a fashionista by any means. Normal dress for me consist of scrubs, or jeans and a T-shirt. All of the swimwear is google-able, so you should be able to see it if you want to. I'm going to save the images just incase they go away I can post them and link. :-D

Tifa's Cover-up: Lustre Molded Dress J6384 (the correct link will say Fresco by Jets 2009) this is on swimwearbotique.

Tifa's one piece: Carmen Marc Valvo Retro one-piece on Victoria's secret dot com.

Tifa's two piece: White twist tankini & White ruffle swim skirt (both on hapari dot com)

Yuffie's bikini: Despina Bandeau Bikini (it's on the inca collection dot com) same style, only with different pattern on the bandeau straps.

Yuffie's one piece: Underwire One Piece Tamara-10251 (trustful by Diva 2010). It's also listed under Trustful B Cup One Piece Swimsuits.

Chap completed 22 December 2010  
Edited 9 August 2011  
Posted 9 August 2011

PS: SUPER AMAZING THANK YOU TO Empress-Eerian-Sadow AND Mistress of Dragons for the birthday wish! Even though this is a late thank you, I really appreciate it! This new chapter is dedicated to both of ya!

Thank you to all who have reviewed!


	59. Thunder and Lightning

Chapter 59: Thunder and Lightning

* * *

August 17th in Costa del Sol proved to be one of the coolest days since they had arrived. Instead of being in the high nineties to low one hundreds, it was a rather pleasant eighty degrees. The cool breeze off the ocean provided added relief for those who roamed the shops, beaches and cafes of the beach town.

There were only two days until Cloud's birthday and the rest of their friends would be trickling in over the next twenty-four hours. In preparation for the party, she and Tifa had left their men to take care of the last minute planning for the party.

Surprisingly, the restaurant that the fighter had chosen happened to be the same Wutainese restaurant that she and Vincent had visited on their first day in Costa, Aoi Kaze. She sat at Tifa's side, listening to her talk to Mr. Kaku about what she wanted for the evening. It had already been arranged that they would occupy the establishment for the evening and it would be closed to the public, now it was a matter of setting the menu of food that would be available for the evening.

After dinner, dessert and the gift exchange, they would go down to the beach for a bonfire, maybe a night swim and fireworks. Yuffie made sure to suggest getting chocolate, graham crackers and marshmallows for smores. She was looking forward to showing Marlene the benefits of molten fluffs of sugar, chocolate and crackers. She wasn't sure if Yoshi had experienced the bonfire staple, but he would!

The sound of conversation began to fade when her mind began to drift to the two absent men. While Cloud knew that they were throwing him a party, Tifa didn't want him to know all of the details so he and Vincent had gone out earlier after a call from Reeve requesting them to check out the area at the entrance to the North Corel Trail. Reports of increased beast activity needed assessment so he could send out the appropriate number of troops to the area. With the prospect of possible battle, the pair readily accepted. Yuffie found herself a bit jealous. Not only did they get to venture out, but they did so on motorcycles!

It just wasn't fair...

-Ring Ring-

Yuffie was pulled from her musing as Tifa pulled her phone from her pocket and listened to the one-sided conversation. "Hello? Oh hey...yeah...all right...'kay...you guys be careful. Bye."

Tifa looked to Yuffie, "That was Cloud. They're on their way back and will call when they reach the town."

Yuffie sighed playfully. "I wish I could have one with them to kick some beastie butt!"

Tifa smiled, letting out a little chuckle. "I would have thought that after the other day, you would have had enough fighting when you knocked out that girl the other day." They both noticed the restaurant owner's eyes widen at her statement.

"Hey she slapped me first so I'm justified in knocking her on her ass!" The ninja griped before smiling. "Plus, she wanted my Vinnie. Besides, there was no challenge in that! A simple left hook and she was out for the count."

Tifa grinned and shook her head, trying not to laugh at the proud ninja and focus on the final details of their meeting. Soon she reached into her pocket and removed her payment card, handing it to the owner to charge for the party. He removed a few minutes later with the contract agreement and the payment slip which Tifa reviewed quickly before signing.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you ladies and thank you for your patronage." He bowed at the waist before leading the women to the door. After goodbyes were exchanged, the pair stepped out into the bright sunshine once more.

Yuffie stretched, cracking her back as she looked over at the brunette. "Hey Teef, where are we gonna have the bonfire?"

"Well, Reeve has a place here as well. He'll be staying there with the Reno, Elena and Rude while here. His beach house is between here and the bungalows and since it's private property, it'll cut down on the number of uninvited guests."

"That's a good idea." The ninja said, nodding in approval as they walked.

Not knowing when the guys would be back, Yuffie agreed to do a little browsing with Tifa at some of the shops that they'd managed to miss while shopping the other day. While in one of the newer weapon's shops as the employee talked to Tifa about the throwing knives she was examining, a chocobo's wark sounded from her pocket, followed by the chocobo waltz (which sounded much better than it did on her old phs, in her opinion), the ninja fished the device from her pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Yuffie."_

A smile immediately traced her lips. "Hiya Vince, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we were in the area. I had to return to the bungalow to change but we should be joining you shortly."

"Things get a little messy?"

"Yes, though not as badly as what we experienced with the grand horns."

Yuffie's nose scrunched up at the memory of fishing guts out of their clothing and hair. "Well, that's always a plus. Have you guys had anything to eat yet?"

"No."

"There's a burger shop on A Street. How 'bout you guys meet us there?"

"That's acceptable. We will be there shortly."

"Alrighty! Love ya Vinnie, see you soon."

"And I you."

With that, the ninja closed her phone to find Tifa grinning at her. Her face flushed red as Tifa laughed and shook her head. "There's no need to get embarrassed Yu, it's just really sweet."

The ninja nodded with a smile of her own. "It is, isn't it?" The ninja said before moving to Tifa's side and looked to the knives she had been examining. She picked it up and tested its weight in her hand. "It has a good center of gravity." She looked to the employee and tossed her head in the direction of a target. "May I?"

"Sure."

Yuffie turned to the target on the wall and making sure the other patrons were clear, she launched the knife at the target mounted to the wall. The blade became buried in the target a little low and to the right of the bullseye. With the second blade, she adjusted and got a bit closer to the center. "They're not bad. You gonna get them?" She asked Tifa as the employee moved to free the blades.

"I think I will." Yuffie nodded in approval and stepped to the side as the transaction was made.

With case in hand, the couple headed to the burger joint and found a quiet spot, ordering drinks while they waited for Cloud and Vincent to join them.

Ten minutes later the swordsman and gunman entered the establishment, gaining a few glances from many of the females inside. The sat at the table with the two women and Yuffie, seeing the gazes and hearing the soft whispers, didn't want a repeat of the other night, spoke up. "You guys wanna get the food to go?"

Tifa nodded, also seeing the glances. "We can eat on the balcony at the villa."

With the agreement made, the two couples placed their order with the waitress and while they waited, Cloud told them what they had found near the trail. After their assessment, Reeve had sent three troops to clear the trail. Previously, there had been discussion of repairing the train tracks that went through the Corel Mountains, and now the GRO was coming closer to bring that discussion into reality.

A few minutes later, their food was brought to their table and when they noticed a young woman making a beeline in Cloud's direction, the two couples quickly made their way out the door.

.:-o-:.

The trip back to the Villa was quick as Tifa led them out onto the balcony. The view was not of the ocean, but looking west over the grassy plains and towards the Corel Desert. Flowering bushes sat in their planters on the balcony while below in the garden, roses of various colors along with other fragrant flowers that were native to the Costa area as well as some exotics from Mideel. Down in one corner of the garden was a covered hot tub about the same size of the one they had back at the bungalow.

"Wow, they've really made some improvements." Yuffie said. The grounds to the rear of the estate weren't the overgrown mess that it had once been when Cloud purchased the Villa. While the Villa was community property amongst the members of Avalanche, Cloud was the one to make sure that the caretaker cared for the property when they weren't staying there, instead of simply dozing in the basement.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tifa agreed as she took a seat and began sorting their meals. "It's so peaceful out here. And you'd think that since it's in the middle of the town, it'd be louder."

Yuffie said a quick prayer then opened the container for her burger and fries. She felt more than heard her stomach growl, but by the smiles on the faces of Cloud and Vincent, they had definitely heard. "Shut up!" She glared playfully, "I'm hungry!"

Cloud popped open his own food and laughed. "We can tell."

She grumbled and took a sip of her milkshake as they began chatting about various subjects, with Yuffie making plans with Tifa to spar with one another as well as to test Yoshi's progress. Eventually, the young ninja's burger was demolished leaving her with a few fries. Her hand fell to her lap as she swirled a fry in ketchup, but that idle motion stopped when she felt a hand wrap around her own. She looked up to see Vincent's crimson eyes soften before turning his attention back to the conversation around him. Yuffie tried to hide her smile, but couldn't wipe the grin from her face as she gave his hand a squeeze.

Once the food containers were tossed into a bag, Cloud ran a hand through his wild blond hair, turning to Yuffie and Vincent. "Did you guys hear?"

"What?" The teen asked.

"Reno was recently contacted by Tseng."

"Really?" Both women asked.

"You didn't say anything?" Tifa said, still surprised by this.

"Yeah, Tseng contacted them about two months ago."

"Hn," Vincent allowed the corner of his mouth to quark slightly. "I figured that he probably survived. The wounds, while severe, hit areas where there were mainly non-vital structures. The help that Aeris provided him would have given him the strength to get himself to safety before the temple collapsed in upon itself."

Cloud nodded in agreement with Vincent's statement. "Sephiroth could strike with a frightening precision with Masamune. We know that he had lapses of sanity so it's very possible that that was one of his lucid moments."

Yuffie nodded in agreement. "Jenova's hold must have weakened long enough for him to remember."

Once again the blond nodded his agreement before continuing the story that he had heard. "Apparently, Tseng managed to get far enough away and hunters from Nuli Greentol carried him back to their village to the east of the temple. He recovered there for three months before moving on to Mideel and when he was well enough, he helped with rebuilding Mideel with some of his savings and physical labor.

"Reno was contacted in June and they went to visit him. He's only just rejoined Reeve but not as a Turk, but in more of an advisory position."

"Wow..." Yuffie said, remembering her conversation with Elmyra. "You know, when we took Elmyra to the forgotten city, she told me something. She said that Tseng actually took care of Aeris when she was young. He made sure that she wasn't captured by Hojo and actually taught her to defend herself against anyone who might try to take her back to the labs. He gave her the guard stick."

Cloud blinked. He had never known that. The blond remembered when he first encountered the flower girl and expected her to be defenseless, but she did quite well at taking care of herself and with her staff. The blond shook his head fondly at the memory, a small smile tracing his lips. "I'm glad he did." Tifa nodded in agreement.

A strong gust of wind sent Yuffie's hair dancing around her face. The ninja reached up and pushed her dark brown hair behind her ear as she walked to the west side of the balcony. "Whoa!"

The other walked over and saw the dark clouds slowly but surely making their way towards the coastline. She had heard of the storms that occasionally popped up along the coast, but had never seen one during her vast travels. The couples made their way inside and Tifa turned on the television to the local news station. They were already alerting the people to the incoming rain, lightning, and high winds. They were predicted to pass during the late night or early morning hours. Originally they believed the system was going to pass more to the north but a sudden shift was sending the bulk of the weather towards the resort town.

"Well, at least it will pass before the others start arriving." Tifa said.

Yuffie nodded in agreement as Vincent spoke. "We should return to the bungalow."

"We should get a few supplies before we head back though just in case we lose power." She hugged her friends as Vincent gave his friends a single nod, ushering the ninja to the door.

"You guys be careful! We'll call you in the morning but let us know if there are any problems."

"We will! Bye Teef! Bye Cloudy!"

The swordsman and the fighter watched as their friends disappeared down the stairs and followed Tifa back inside. "We better check our own supplies as well."

"Right."

.:-o-:.

The grocery store where they stopped had a moderate number of customers. They moved through the aisles rather quickly, grabbing a few candles, batteries, a few bottles of water and various snacks they could eat without having to cook just in case the power went out. By the time they reached the checkout, the store was becoming crowded and lines stretched to the point that they were beginning to snake their way into the isles. Compared to the others in the store, they made it out quite quickly, and that was something they were grateful for.

Waiting at the Kalahou were two carriages to take the occupants of their properties back to the homes. The Chocobo took off at a steady trot making the trip faster than normal. Their driver explained that when they checked in on the twenty properties, only three of them were occupied and upon calling the contact numbers to inform about the incoming storm, many were in town while a few were out on the plains and were told to return.

They were taken straight to their unit and the attendant helped them take their provisions into the home while telling them to review the information booklet in the study on how to weather the storms that occasionally hit. They maintenance had already come to secure the items in the back yard. Yuffie nodded and tipped the man before showing him out. When the door closed, she turned and looked at the room appeared a bit darker than normal because of the incoming clouds. She watched Vincent move about the kitchen for a moment before going to join him in putting the items away.

Candles were placed in the kitchen, living room and bedroom before they decided on relaxing indoors and waiting the storm out. Yuffie pulled out her camera and disappeared on to the deck, managing to get a few good pictures of the dark rolling clouds with the waves crashing onto the shore. On the sandy beach, a few people were braving the increased winds to fly kites. The foreground of the image would be framed by the flowering plants that decorated their back yard.

The artist in her was eager to create this image when she returned to Nibelheim.

Yuffie came back in, turning off her camera in the process, to find Vincent sitting on the couch, reading the booklet. Grabbing her sketchbook and pencils from the counter, she plopped on the couch beside him, her head coming to rest on the firm, lithe muscles of his upper arm as she turned on the television. A smile traced her lips when she felt his lips brush her temple. A happy sigh escaped her lips as she flipped open her pad to the image she had been creating as Vincent made them breakfast.

.:-o-:.

The sound of the movie playing on the television played softly in the background, the rain was actually louder as hit the windows and roof. He wasn't watching the movie, he was watching the young woman whose head rest against his chest as they lie on the couch. Yuffie was fighting a valiant battle against the desire to sleep, influenced by the pounding rain, but she was losing. His hand began running along her back in soothing circles. It happened then.

Sleep 1, Yuffie 0.

The gunman continued the soft movements along her back and watched as she snuggled closer to his chest. Chaos purred in the back of his mind and this time, Vincent didn't tease his inner beast for the affectionate sound. Hell, if he could have, he probably would have been purring himself.

_**"Ive Nvil, Vincent."**_ Chaos rumbled.

"Hn," he kissed her temple once more.

Not more than ten minutes later, a bright flash caused crimson eyes to blink at the sudden brightness and the sound of thunder sounded overhead caused Yuffie to jump with a squeak of alarm.

"What was that!"

"Just the thunder."

"Oh..." Yuffie yawned and he found himself wanting to yawn as well but she jumped once more when the sound rumbled through the room again.

He reached over and turned the television off before standing easily with her in his arms. "Let's go to bed." He said and watched as she nodded, draping her arms around his neck.

Long legs propelled them down the hall and to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him as they turned in for the evening as the storm raged outside.

.:-Author's Notes-:.

- Review responses from those that reviewed 58 are at the bottom! Because there was just a few, I decided to respond in here rather than do my regular PM's :) -

"Ive Nvil, Vincent..."

In three chapters, you will find out what Chaos said. Don't bother trying to look up the translation, because you won't find one...I know; I looked. The two times it pops up in google has nothing to do with what Chaos says. Maybe one person might figure it out, lol.

You see, I've actually made myself sit down and focus on the planning of chapters 56-66. Currently (as of 17 August 11) chapters 57 through 59 are done completely, while the planning/outline of 60-66 are finished. So far the word counts for 57, 58 and 59 are (in order and without AN's):

6,368 = 15 pages in word

3,214 = 9 pages in word

3,074 = 8 pages in word

Usually the outlines are 1-2 pages double sided, but the longest so far is chapter 61, which is 3 pages, double sided with no spaces with 6 additional post-it notes attached to those pages. (Addition: After handwriting all of chapter 61, it worked out to be 33 pages) It'll be interesting to see how long that chapter ends up word wise and if I'll have to end up splitting it up.

Chaos: -whispers- Ezzie has an obsession with Post-it notes...she has to force herself NOT to buy more when she goes grocery shopping.

Ez: Shut it, Chaos! I don't know why...they're just handy and call to me! Especially the oversized, colorful notes that come in 4 packs that are lined...-sighs- what a great invention.

Chaos: And they HAVE to be Post-it brand

Ez: Yeah! Cus the others don't stick!

Chaos: If she's shopping with her sister, the poor girl has to steer Ez away from the office supplies section.

Ez: ... ... I admit that. –Attaches post it note to chaos's skin and rips it off, taking skin with it- See! Staying power!

Chaos: -rubs arm and growls-

Tseng: -clears throat and has Reno and Rude break the demon and the authoress up- She's been working quite a bit since her eyes have gotten better.

Reno: -Nods in agreement to his boss- Irony hit her big time.

Ez: Its true, lol. When I was working on this, I had a migraine that wouldn't go away. I suffered with it for over a week, nearly a week and a half, but I didn't go to the ER because I don't have insurance. So I was taking Excedrin migraine, Aleve, ibuprofen, BC powder, and Tylenol extra strength and nothing worked. Then the vision in my left eye started fading so I called the doctor's office a bit frantic and explained that I couldn't go to the ER since I had no insurance so they managed to squeeze me in with the Doc on-call.

I got there and was told that I had a bit of transient blindness in my left eye. After a mixture of a shot in the rump and nine pills (a combo of three different meds) later, my migraine faded within three hours and the vision came back. So now I have a new Rx for migraine medication, which actually works pretty damn well when I feel the aura of my migraines start. The only side effect is that I have a tendency to fall asleep at random times. From what my sister says, I also talk in my sleep.

Yuffie: She laughed too!

Ez: I admit it; I did laugh while I was asleep...or at least not fully conscious, and I remember it. My sister was visiting and was sitting on my bed beside me, talking to her husband, and I heard the conversation and laughed at something she said. The next day when we went to go buy a crib, I asked her something that I thought I had dreamed, but it was actually part of the conversation with her hubby.

Anyway, my bud, Mystic fate (GO READ HER STUFF IF YOU LIKE CLOUD X ZACK) is threatening to take Vincent away from me if I don't finish Final Fantasy Crisis Core. I'm hesitant because we all know what happens to Zack's cute self. We've made a deal though, I complete Crisis core and she quizzes me, and if I pass the quiz, she has to read this story called "The Demilitarize Zone" By lexjamandme in full and I quiz her on it. She loves Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto but since she's so behind in the anime/manga, she doesn't read in the fandom all that often.

Anyway, I better get going. I gots work to do! Thanks for readin'!

Ezzie

_**Blue Raven:**_ Ahhh, it's good to be loved! I'm actually glad to be able to start posting again! I'm trying to get out of my slump. No worries though, there will be more touching soon. I'm going to start posting the entire story on in preparation for a couple scenes I have planned in my mind, but actually haven't put on paper. There is no way that I can NOT have at least one love scene between our lovely couple!

_**My dear Empress!**_ You know I'm always looking forward to your fics and updates! I so need to catch up on your Final Fantasy stuff! I've actually never seen transformers...but if I had, you know I'd be all over it too! I'm glad you noticed the stuff about Yuffie...I really wanted to bring that out. It was easy to let that scene play out in my head, though I still wanted to hug her for letting the part of her that is curious about physical love and the feelings/sensations that come with all that, out.

_**Chaotic Angel7**_: It's good to be back! Surprised by two updates in a week, hell, its better than one a year, right. I fail! Lol! More Vinnie/Yuffie action in this chapter for ya!

_**That guy too who cant log in**_: Oh I know that too well! I read fanfic on my psp often too when I'm not at my computer. It sucks that my job doesn't have wifi so I load 3 chapters of whatever I'm reading so I can read it while on my breaks, lol. The only thing that sucks is that certain sites are too detailed for some psp...not sure how the psp go behaves though. I'm kinda looking forward to seeing the PSP vita :-D I'm glad you're enjoying my story!

_**Classic anon:**_ -shares baklava with Yuffie and Vincent- Here you go! Glad you're enjoying!

Thanks to all five of you! You guys are awesome and make this lil authoress very happy!


	60. Stars

Chapter 60: Stars

* * *

Vincent opened his eyes as the bathroom door opened. When his eyes met the sparkling gray of his ninja, his lips curved upwards as she graced him with a happy grin. In a blur of movement, the ninja hopped on the bed and planted herself on his thighs. His hands immediately moved to her hips, he could feel the metal of her brace under the fabric of her shorts on her left hip and subconsciously, his thumb ran across the edge of the metal though Yuffie didn't seem to notice.

She smiled down at him as she straddled his thighs, her head tilted slightly to the side. "I missed you this morning!"

Vincent warmed at the innocent picture she painted with her head cocked to the side as she spoke. Leaning down, she placed a quick peck on his forehead. A pleased sigh slipped from his lips as he gave a nod. "I had some things I needed to do and after last night's storm; I thought you could use the extra sleep. Did you rest well?"

"Yep!"

"I am glad." He replied. "I received a call while I was out. Clay will be able to meet us at noon."

"Did he want us to meet him in town?"

The gunman shook his head. "He will be coming here."

"All right, that sounds good. I'd hate to have to bring Cloud's gift back and risk running into him. That wouldn't be much of a present if he knew." Her eyes moved to Vincent's toned stomach and she watched happily as his muscles bunched with movement as he shifted. She'd never tire of the simple things she experienced with the man before, or rather, _beneath_ her. His hands entwined with hers as he leaned forward and kissed her before pulling away only when they were both fully sated.

Yuffie gave his cheek a gentle pat and glanced over at the clock. "We've got about two hours before he'll arrive," She rolled to the side and flopped lazily on the bed, propping her chin on her hand. "Are you hungry?"

Vincent nodded and prepared to stand, but Yuffie shook her head and hopped off the bed. "I'll handle breakfast!"

He watched with amusement as she disappeared through the bedroom door. He would never tire of her presence. It was refreshing and he felt complete when she was with him. Laying back on the bed, his right hand tucked behind his head, he contemplated on what to do with her today.

.:-o-:.

He could hear the muted voices from the TV along with the sound of her humming as he walked down the hallway, tying his hair back with the black leather thong. Stepping into the kitchen, he watched as she chopped up pieces of strawberries, kiwi and banana before adding them to the tops of two bowls of strawberry yogurt. Her humming turned into the lyrics of some Wutain song when she abandoned the knife, picking up the spatula and scooping up the four pancakes on the griddle to place them onto two plates.

At the whistle of the teakettle, the gunman entered and turned off the burners. "Need help?"

"Yup, you can make the tea, but that's it! You need to relax."

Deciding on green tea, the gunman began to prepare two cups. "The others will arrive today." He stated, adding the tealeaves.

She grabbed the two plates and placed them on the table then returned to grab the yogurt. "I talked to Tifa this morning," She placed the bowls in front of the respective settings before taking a seat, thanking the ebon haired man as he placed a cup of tea near her hand. "Cid is leaving at noon. They have to stop at Cosmo canyon to get Nanaki, but will be here after that. Reeve will be getting here 'round three, possibly sooner if Reno's piloting the helicopter. Barret, Elmyra, Yoshi and Marlene will be here around one.

"Teef is going to make dinner at the condo and everyone is invited." She swirled her spoon in the creamy yogurt, her gray eyes moving up to meet his. "Will you be alright around everyone? We can leave a little early; I'm sure no one will mind."

Vincent gave her knee a pat and shook his head slightly, the corner of his mouth tipping upward slightly. "I will be fine, Yuffie." He gained a smile from the ninja before she took a bite of her fruit-laden yogurt.

"If you say so, Vince." She finished up her yogurt before grabbing the syrup for her pancakes. "So, what do you want to do today?"

The gunman thought for a moment. "Would you like to go on a motorcycle ride?" He knew that he had hit the activity nail on the head when he saw her eyes light up and a broad, excited smile graced her lip. He barely restrained his chuckle as she began to bounce in her chair.

"Let's do it! That will be so fun!" She paused for a moment. "I've never had a chance to ride on a motorcycle before…"

"We'll rent one and I'll drive. If you wish to learn, we'll figure a time for me to teach you while we're here or when we return to Nibelheim." He sat his tea on the table just in time to catch an arm full of ninja. Her arms wrapped around his neck when their lips met, a soft chuckle escaping his lips when he heard the little mewl that escaped her lips before her head came to rest on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the chatter coming from the television before Vincent reached over, pulling Yuffie's plate closer to where she sat in his lap. He wasn't _quite_ ready to relinquish his hold on his ninja. It took a few bites to get a good rhythm going to keep her from dripping syrup on their clothing, but the quiet breakfast passed without incident.

.:-0-:.

Once the dishes were washed and placed in the rack to dray, they decided to venture into the den. Vincent grabbed the most recent book that had drawn him in while Yuffie set up camp at the computer. The gunman smirking at the occasional curses and howls of triumph as the ninja challenged others in an online battle game she had found while browsing the internet. Luckily the ring of the doorbell came between matches.

Vincent placed a marker in the book and followed the bouncing ninja to the door, watching as the petite princess moved to her toes to peek out of the peephole. "It's Clay." She confirmed before opening the door. "Hey! Come in!"

"Miss Yuffie, Mr. Valentine," He said in greeting as he stepped in and kicked off his sandals. Clay nodded his to the gunman, returning the silent greeting.

The ninja led their guest to the kitchen table where he placed the two fabric-wrapped black cases he had tucked under his arm, careful not to scratch the surface. Shifting his pack off his back, he removed a third smaller box. Yuffie found herself excited to see the finished products of both blades.

"It took me a while to decide on what to do with the cases and what type of harness would be best for Cloud's weapon, but everything is complete." Clay began removing the protective coverings from the cases, starting with the smaller case. The wooden surface was lacquered and hand carved. It was beautiful in its simple, straight lines and beveled edges. The lacquered finished on the cherry wood suited its new owner, whose name was carved along the bottom and stood out in bold black script.

"If you ever decided on a crest, you can ship it back to me and I'll do the work on it." He said, opening the locks. "The case is reinforced so it can withstand quite a bit of wear and tear."

Clay handed Vincent his blade as Vincent thanked him, taking it into his hand. If he had been impressed with the blade before, he was even more so now. He admired the finishing touches that clay had added. The grip was now encased in red and black leather to match the scabbard that protected the blade. That in itself was a work of art.

"Wow," Yuffie murmured, running her fingers up the lacquered scabbard. Though there was no real design to it, the way the black and red swirled chaotically gave the impression of deep crimson flames and black smoke. She looked to her gunman smiled. "It's perfect." Vincent nodded in agreement.

"Glad you like it." The smith said humbly as he removed the second case from the larger cloth bag. "With this one, I kinda figured the image fit."

Vincent let out a sound of approval as Yuffie voiced her appreciation of the lone figure on the case. Two wolves were carved into the black, wooden surface, so lifelike that it seemed as though they were stalking some unseen prey.

"You know what's strange?" Yuffie started. "Cloud has a broach of a wolf's head that was given to him by a friend while he was with Shinra as a guardsman. I know it's really special to him.

"Then that makes it even more fortunate that I chose the wolf." Clay said with a small smile. "From the few interactions I've had with him and from the news feeds, the wolf seemed right over everything else I considered."

Once both blades were inspected and quickly approved by the couple, Clay placed Cloud's gift back into the bag. Yuffie thanked him for his work as Vincent picked up the rapier. "We appreciate you brining them up here." The gunman said.

"Anytime." Clay grabbed his bag and removed a second smaller box from his pack. "Before I forget, this is the harness for the blade." He quickly showed them how it worked before replacing the blade and harness into their respective cases.

"This is more than we expected. I think he'll love it!"

"S'no problem Miss Yuffie. Same goes for Mr. Strife. If he would like something else on the case or if any modifications are needed, tell him to let me know. I'll be here in town for the next few days." He removed his card and wrote the name of his hotel and his room number. " The harness may need to be adjusted a touch, so tell him he can give me a call and I'll fix him up before you all head back to your homes." He hefted his pack over his shoulder, heading for the door.

"Thanks for everything!" Yuffie said as Vincent opened the door. "Have a nice stay."

"You both as well." He moved towards his black chocobos, who stood when she saw her master. With two clicks of the tongue, the smith started back towards town.

Vincent closed the door and turned to the ninja, surprising her with a kiss. He smiled against her lips and wrapped an arm around her when she began to sag. "Thank you." He murmured against her lips.

It took her a few moments to process his words, but she knew what he was thanking her for and simply replied with a soft "you're welcome."

She picked up Vincent's rapier as he grabbed Cloud's gift and went to the bedroom. The blades were hidden beneath the bed, both being too large for the safe. As Yuffie got to her feet, Vincent watched as her eyes lit up.

"So can we go for the ride now?" The ninja asked, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"I'll retrieve our weapons."

"Alrighty Vince!"

.:-0-:.

After the weapons were gathered, Vincent placed a call and was assured that a bike would be brought to them. Bottles of water and a few pieces of fruit were tossed into a bag as Yuffie stepped from the hallway leading from the bedroom. He took a moment to admire how the denim hugged her thighs and clung slightly to her long, shapely legs. His crimson eyes moved up her form, eventually meeting her stormy, amused eyes.

"Like what you see, Vincent?" A blush graced her cheeks as she cocked her head to the side.

"Yes." He answered simply, his lips twitching with amusement.

They both turned to the door as the chimes of the doorbell sounded through the living room. The young man at the door greeted the gunman with a smile as he handed over the keys to the motorcycle. Aaron, the young man, gave them a few last minute directions, telling them they could leave the motorcycle outside of the bungalow or drop the bike off at their rental station near the office. With a nod of thanks, they watched as he jogged to a young woman on a moped, with a revving sound of the engine, they took off towards the main strip.

Vincent gave the keys a shake. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

He scooped up the bag and made sure his weapon was secure, watching as his ninja dashed out the door, strapping her weapon on in the process. He followed, taking a moment to lock the door.

"Nice…" She said appreciatively, running her hand over the shining chrome and pristine black fiberglass that made up the sleek machine before them. Oh, she was definitely looking forward to this! Her inner adrenaline junkie was already frothing at the mouth.

Vincent, though unaware of her thoughts, was in agreement with her. He too was looking forward to speeding across the grassy plains. Finding himself eager to go, the gunman placed their supplies in the saddlebags and threw a long leg over the seat. With a turn of the key, the bike roared to life. He hit the stabilizer controls before waving her on, holding a helmet out to her.

Yuffie bounded over and was perched behind him in no time. Helmets were donned and the engine revved twice as her gunman glanced over his shoulder. "Hold on tight." She jumped when she heard Vincent's voice through the microphone system in her helmet, mimicking him as she pulled down her visor.

A shiver traced down his spine at feeling her breasts pressed against his back. Small but strong arms wrapped around his waist. When he felt her squeeze him, Vincent shifted the bike into gear.

"Woooooo Hoooooooooo!" Yuffie's voice rang out as they shot off down the road and out onto the plains.

Vincent smiled as he heard her excited cry, pushing the bike just a bit more, easily coaxing more speed from the engine.

.:-0-:.

It was several hours before Vincent pulled into the driveway of their cozy little bungalow. Yuffie grinned as she removed her dainty hand from beneath the fabric of his shirt, hugging him tightly from behind. She wasn't quite sure when her hand had come to rest against his heated skin, but she enjoyed it immensely.

Releasing him from her grasp, the ninja hopped from the motorcycle, her adrenaline still running strong in her veins from their ride. They flew across the plains with Vincent steering the powerful machine through moves that would be highly dangerous to the novice rider, with ease. It felt so good to just get out and ride. There were no worries about pending marriages, unwanted advances from women other than a certain female ninja, or pending reunions with long lost or estranged family members.

Vincent watched Yuffie with a smile as she recounted her favorite points on their ride. Though he didn't say it aloud, he enjoyed the sounds of her happiness, the warmth of her small body against his back, and the way her arms felt wrapped around his waist. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he followed her into their dwelling, however he was almost caught off guard when Yuffie was suddenly in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist.

A thump sounded, breaking the monotonous hum coming from the air conditioner as his back collided with the front door. A pleased sound slipped from his lips and his mind went fuzzy as her lips met his. His hands moved to the ninja's thighs and for the first time in a long time, he cursed the glove he wore on his hand.

Yuffie broke the kiss and smiled. "We'll have to do that again. It was fun!" She placed a light peck on his lips after he nodded in agreement, then she was lowered to the floor, his arms still around her.

"We have to leave soon or we'll be late." She reached up and cupped his cheek before pulling away. Vincent' nodded and followed his princess to their bedroom.

.:-o-:.

"Oof!" The ninja hit the hardwood floor with an involuntary grunt, thanks to a self guided mini missile, also known as Marlene Wallace.

"Auntie Yuffie!" The little girl called and grinned, hugging the youngest Avalanche member. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too, Kiddo!" She gave the girl an equally tight squeeze before Vincent helped her to her feet.

Marlene looked up to the gunman before giving him a happy smile and hugging him tightly around his long legs. The corner of his lips lifted in a small smile as he gave the girls head a gentle pat on the top of her brown locks. With a quick hello to her 'Uncle Vinnie', she dashed off in search of her papa.

Leaving the entryway, they were greeted by their comrades and Yuffie was promptly hugged by Elmyra and Shera as the guys greeted Vincent. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Vincent followed Nanaki off to a quiet corner of the room. After trading a few barbs with Cloud, Cid and Barrett, she followed Shera and Elmyra to the kitchen.

"Hey Teef, need some help?" Yuffie asked, hugging her with one arm.

Tifa smiled as she stirred the seasoned chicken as the beef browned. "If you guys want to help, you can!" She gestured to the lettuce, tomatoes and other fixings. Everything else is almost done." Yuffie washed her hands before taking on the lettuce and grabbing a large knife, going to work on her task.

"Hey Tifa, I thought Reeve was suppose to be here too?"

"Well apparently they got delayed with their meeting ran late. They'll be here in the morning."

Yuffie nodded her understanding before being pulled into a conversation with the two older men. Unfortunately, Yuffie had no female relatives but as she looked around the kitchen, listened and participated in the conversations around her, she wondered if she _did _have aunts, a grandmother, and female cousins, would it be like this? She shook her head. It didn't matter because right now, she was simply content with the way things were.

.:-o-:.

Vincent stood outside with Nanaki at his side, waiting in a companionable silence for Yuffie to say goodnight to Cloud and Tifa. The former Turk had to admit that tonight was quite enjoyable. He spent much of the evening speaking to their four legged companion and occasionally chiming in the conversations around them. Their friends seemed to understand Vincent's occasional discomfort, discreetly allowing him to join the conversation when he chose to.

His little ninja stayed by his side after the announcement that dinner was ready. Their after dinner conversation and games were played with her head resting on his shoulder, eventually ending with her head pillowed in his lap with her legs resting over Cloud's thighs, her fingers running through Nanaki's fur lazily.

He was pulled from his musing when Yuffie closed the door and graced them with a smile. "You two ready?"

Both males nodded and she met Nanaki's golden eye. "Yuffie, you two don't have to see me back to my room."

"Nonsense!" She entwined her fingers with Vincent's as they descended the stairs. "It's been a while since I saw you and its not like we're taking you all the way back to Cosmo..." She said as he led the way, occasionally gazing up at the sky.

"It is nice to get away from home every once in a while." The gruff voice said as they continued heading north. Nanaki looked to the sky, taking in the beauty of the stars above them. "It's not the same as the Canyon, but the stars in general are beautiful."

"They really are!" Yuffie said as he padded at their side, turning her gray eyes towards the heavens. "_Perhaps they are not stars in the sky, but rather openings where our loved ones smile down to let us know that they are happy._" She quoted softly.

"That's beautiful, Yuffie." Nanaki's lips curled slightly and she knew that he was smiling.

"A saying from the Icicle area, correct?" Vincent asked, reaching out to take her hand into his.

"Yup!" She squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. "Mom used to say it. During the summer, we would go outside and lay on the grass at night and she would point to the brightest star in the sky and say 'If I become a star, I'd be that one so that every time my little girl looked up at me in the sky, she'd know that I'm happy for her, happy to have her as my little girl, and happy to see her every night, growing and becoming a strong, beautiful woman.'" Yuffie laughed softly, "Then she'd tickle me until I begged her to stop."

"She sounds like a wonderful woman." Nanaki butted her hand with his head.

"She really was!"

The trip ended quickly as they led him to the door where he was sharing his room with Yoshi. Nanaki took in their joined hands and gave them his snarl like smile. "Have a nice night you two…don't do anything I wouldn't do." He watched as Yuffie's cheek darkened, his lone eye taking on a slightly saddened light.

"I'm glad that you two decided to take this vacation together. Its clear to me that your bond has grown and is even stronger than before." He butted her free hand with this head. "I hope that one day I'll find a mate that looks at me the way that you look at Vincent."

"Nanaki…" She started sadly and was interrupted as he shook his head and allowed his smile to return.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not the last of my kind and I've been in contact with the tribe living in the northern side of the canyon. They went into hiding when Shinra began capturing various species but not before they captured two breeding females and one male pup. Luckily they were able to recover one of the females and the pup. They did their duty from afar and kept the creatures from the Gi caves as well as other fiends at bay, seeing but unseen."

"The ninja dropped down and hugged him around his neck before pulling back and smiling. "We're happy for you, Nanaki."

"As am I for you. Both of you." He ducked his head as she stood. "Goodnight Vincent, Yuffie."

Vincent nodded back in greeting as Yuffie told him to sleep well as he disappeared into the hotel. With that, the couple opted for a peaceful walk back to their bungalow.

.:-Author's Note-:.

What Yuffie quotes is an Eskimo Proverb, which is why I had the quote come from the icicle area, lol. Keep in mind that this chapter hasn't been edited yet. I've had two surgeries in the last couple months so I've been recovering, but now I'm back at work. I'm adjusting to being back since just after Christmas.

Speaking of the holidays, no matter what you celebrate, I hope you all enjoyed it.

Usually I try to respond to each review, but this time around I just wanna say thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter!

gunitatsuhiko  
that guy too  
NightOwl360  
Empress-Eerian-Sadow  
tatski.k kiba lover  
classic anon  
The Philosipher  
Kurogane7  
V  
Revy Two-Hands  
we are anonymous we are legion  
AlxtheQuiet  
Jarospar  
Asunderous

Cookies to you all!

Thank you for reading!

1/1/12


	61. Now Back To You, Janice

Chapter 61: Now Back To You, Janice

* * *

Blue eyes opened lazily and a soft sigh slipped from his lips. It took him a moment to figure out what it was that brought him from his slumber, but the feminine giggle and the sensation of soft lips kissing his chest. He lifted the sheet and smiled upon meeting Tifa's wine colored eyes.

"Good morning." He greeted her softly, his voice rough with the remnants of sleep.

"Mornin'," She smiled, making her way up his lean form to press a kiss against his lips. "Happy Birthday, Cloud."

"Thanks Tifa." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "What time is it?"

Tifa pushed herself up on a forearm to peek at the clock. "It's almost eleven thirty. We don't have to be anywhere until around six thirty or seven, I think everyone is heading to the beach this afternoon. Do you feel like going?"

Cloud nodded, his hand running up Tifa's side, the movement subconscious. "We haven't been to the beach yet and Yuffie was saying something about learning to surf. I want to give it a try."

"It sounds like fun. Marlene wanted to try boogie boarding with Yoshi." Tifa let out a yelp of surprise when Cloud rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of his hard body. Another kiss was shared between the zangan fighter and the swordsman before she pushed herself up to straddle his thighs. Her forearm teasingly hid her ample breast from a gaze that turned hungry for something other than food, which brought a wicked grin to her lips.

"Do you know what you'd like for breakfast?"

"It's too late for breakfast," Cloud started, "and I'm not quite ready for brunch." His fingers ran across her arm and he slipped her hand into his. Entwining their fingers, he slowly coaxed her to reveal her lush breasts to his gaze once more.

Cloud sat up, the muscles of his abdomen bunching nicely to Tifa's delight. His eyes locking with hers, he placed a soft kiss on her left breast, slowly working his way towards a rosy nipple. A smile traced his lips as his actions earned him soft moan.

"Brunch can wait…we'll-" A hiss escaped her lips as his mouth latched on her right nipple. "We'll just have late lunch."

The blond nodded in agreement before showering his attention on her. "A _very _late lunch."

With a shift of her hips, all thoughts of food fled the minds of Cloud and Tifa.

.:-o-:.

Yuffie entered the room and looked to the bed where her gunman lie, still asleep, surprisingly. With it being nearly noon, it was odd to see Vincent still in bed. Usually, she was the late sleeper, however this time, she took the chace earlier that morning to go for a run.

Quietly, the ninja moved to his side of the bed and sat on the edge. Leaning over, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek, calling his name softly. She watched as his eyes open and smiled down at him. "Are you all right, Vincent?"

Vincent pushed himself up, his raven locks spilling over his shoulders. She had to admit, this sleepy look turned out to be quite appealing on her stoic love.

Propping himself up against the headboard, he nodded and brought his hand up, pushing his hair from his eyes. "I am fine, Yuffie. After I read your note," he gestured to the letter folded on the nightstand. "I decided that a bit more sleep after last night would do no harm. However, I didn't intend to sleep this late."

After a moment, the gunman moved to the edge of the bed to sit beside his ninja. Stretching slightly sore muscles, he smiled in amusement to see her eyes slip to his stomach.

_**"It seems that you're not the only one with the navel fetish." **_A familiar voice rumbled in his head. _**"You humans are too modest. Demons don't worry about that kind of thing. If a female demon saw a male with impressive horns or wings, they didn't tap dance around like you all do! She wants to touch you Vinnie! You should let her…then you can lick her navel! Don't you dare say you wouldn't do it. I see your dreams!"**_

_"Quiet you invasive bastard!"_ Vincent hissed at the demon, his cheeks heating.

"Vincent?"

"I'm all right." He said with a small smile. "Do you still wish to go to the beach with everyone?" He asked.

"Yup! Maybe I can coax cloud into a little contest on the waves once I get a bit of practice in. " She rubbed her hands together and giggled a bit at the thought of an impromptu surf contest.

"You are quite competitive with Cloud." Vincent stood, smiling at her enthusiasm.

"I have to be! Cloud is like my older brother and siblings are suppose to be competitive. If I was lucky enough have had a brother, I'd like to think that he would be like Cloud."

Vincent understood what she meant. When he was young, he always wondered what it would be like to have siblings, but unfortunately, he was never graced with any. Shaking away those thoughts, he allowed a smile to trace his lips. Cloud was the perfect brother figure for Yuffie. They brought out many things in one another; their competitiveness was just one aspect.

Yuffie moved to her knees behind the gunman and began massaging the muscles of his shoulders. "Well, that gives us about two hours so let's grab a bite and then we'll go from there." She leaned down, placing a kiss on his shoulder, asking him if he was too tired to go down to the main beach with everyone.

Vincent allowed a lazy smile to trace his lips as her small, strong hands continued to work on his muscles. 'She always worries about my comfort when it to venturing out.'

_**"Well she loves you, Vinnie. What do you expect?"**_ Chaos chimed in. _**"Plus she made a promise to you to help you. Don't' get me wrong, she doesn't do this simply for that reason, but she wants to make sure you're comfortable while starting your life over. She wants you to be happy."**_

Vincent nodded at hearing Chaos's words. Vincent nodded at hearing the demons' words. Crimson eyes opened and reached up, catching her wrist. He eased his ninja around his body to sit in his lap. "I am becoming more…accustomed to being around others. It is easier when you're by my side and I don't mind venturing out with our companions. They understand that I am not the most talkative." His smile widened when he heard her chuckle. "If there ever is a time that I do not feel at ease with going out, I will let you know.

"Promise?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder. She was happy. This was another sign to her that her former Turk was acclimating to his new life.

"I do." He placed a kiss on her temple. "It will be interesting to see who will come out on top at the end of your competition with Cloud."

The ninja pulled back and grinned. "Don't go doubtin' me, Vinnie! I will come out on top! I can't lose to that old man!"

"Cloud has turned twenty-two today. I am almost thirty-three years older than he is. Does that make me an old man?"

Yuffie's jaw dropped as she stared at him for a moment before she laughed. "Vincent, I always forget that fact. However, I will always think of you as being 24…well, at least until your birthday. But hey, you are hands down the hottest fifty-four year old man in history!"

Yuffie hopped off his lap and pulled him to his feet. "Let's get to it, old man!"

He snorted, his eyes showing amusement as they moved about the room, gathering clothing and swimwear. The decision was made to have their meal at Lilac, one of the smaller cafes that dotted the resort rather than eat in at the bungalow.

With those decisions made, they left their little home away from home and stared the short journey towards the heart of Costa Del Sol.

.:-o-:.

Lunch consisting of some of the local fares was quickly demolished mainly thanks to the little ninja. After paying the check, the pair drifted from shop to shop. They never spent more than ten minutes in the shops they visited. That was perfectly fine for the Wutain princess; she figured that she was bound to spend many hours in the coming days browsing through these very shops once the women of Avalanche managed to get their claws on her.

Amongst their finds was a wrapped gift for Chekhov. Yuffie knew that the pagoda guardian rarely left her island nation; in fact, the ninja could count the number of times on one hand. Chekhov was doing her a great service in keeping her location secret, even from her own father.

As they walked down Main Street, Yuffie's thoughts drifted to her father. Despite everything, she had to admit to herself that she missed him…just a little. He was the only immediate family that she had, and she still loved him. She didn't realize that she had allowed a soft sigh to escape her lips until he hand was captured by a larger, stronger one. Seeing the questioning look, she shook her head, telling him she was okay.

"Auntie Yuffie! Uncle Vince!" Both turned to see little Marlene dashing towards them with a wide smile. Yoshi jogged behind her, obviously having been given to watch over her.

Yuffie's previous thoughts were pushed to the wayside as she hugged the girl who clung to her, giving a nod to Yoshi. "Hey Marlene, Yosh! Where are you guys headed?"

"I wanted ice cream!" the little girl answered, releasing Yuffie and taking Vince's hand.

"I volunteered to go with her." Yoshi ruffled Marlene's hair with affection. "We wanted to look at a few of the shops here before heading back to the hotel to change."

Marlene gave Vincent's hand a light tug. "Are you and Aunt Yuffie coming to the beach with us today?" She watched as her uncle answered with a nod and graced him with a bright smile. "Can you two come with us to get ice cream?"

"Sure," Yuffie chirped upon seeing Vincent's light nod. "Ice cream sounds good!"

The little group didn't take long to get to the air conditioned shop with Marlene holding Vincent's hand, telling him about her new friends and her 'big brother', Yoshi. Said teen's cheeks were tinted red at the praise coming from the young girl as he chatted with the ninja about living in Corel with the Wallace's and Mrs. Gainsborough. From what she was hearing, Yuffie was glad that Barrett and Elmrya took them into his home.

As Yuffie and Yoshi sampled various flavors from the glass enclosed cases, Vincent stood by, watching his young charge as she moved to her toes to peer into the cases, letting out a soft 'hmmm' as she tried to decide.

"Uncle Vinnie, are you getting some too?"

Vincent's brow furrowed slightly, moving to the little girl's side. "I was not planning to," he paused for a moment, looking at all of the unusual names for the more colorful blends. "What do you think I should pick?"

The child turned her big brown eyes upon the gunman brining a small finger to tap her lip. An odd mixture of amusement and awkwardness welled up in Vincent as she studied him.

_**"You gotta admit, Uncle Vinnie,"**_ Chaos started with amusement. _**"The pup(0) is damn cute."**_

Though in agreement, Vincent gave a mental sigh. _"Shut up, Chaos."_

The chuckling demon was ignored as she moved from case to case before settling on something. He moved to her side when she waved him over

"I think you should get Strawberry," She said as Yuffie joined them, her dish of ice cream in hand. "Strawberries are good to eat when you're happy. Uncle Vinnie looks happy so he should have lots of strawberries."

The gunman blinked in surprise at her statement, realizing she could see right through his mask of stoicism. Though he was often through of as intimidating by many he had encountered, both before his change and after, Marlene had never feared him. Her reaction made him feel normal.

He reached up with his gloveless hand and placed it on her head, pushing the dark strands from her pixie-like face and gracing her with a small smile. "That sounds like a wise choice Marlene, thank you."

"Hey kiddo, would you like to place the order for yourself and Uncle Vince?" Yuffie asked and saw her nod eagerly. The employee took the order from the little girl for two dishes with double scoops of strawberry ice cream, both topped with extra fresh strawberries.

Choosing a table near the back, Vincent listened to the conversation between Yoshi, Yuffie and Marlene, feeling oddly at ease though he didn't say much.

'Happy? Hmmm…' Vincent took a bite of the pink treat, enjoying the strawberries.

.:-o-:.

By the time they left the ice cream parlor, it was a bit past the time they were suppose to meet the rest of their friends. After a quick call to Elmyra to let her know that Marlene and Yoshi were with them, she told the older woman to go ahead to the beach and they'd meet them shortly. After a quick stop by the hotel to drop off their shopping bags in the teen's room, the small group headed down to the beach.

"Okay, they said they'd be a bit to the north and to look for three dark blue umbrellas and two purpled ones." Yuffie called to the others.

"Over there!" Marlene pointed to the umbrellas in the distance. A shock of blond hair could be seen.

Yuffie grinned and began to stalk her prey. She wove in and out of the various umbrellas, increasing her speed before launching herself onto Cloud's back. She laughed as he stumbled a bit before regaining his balance, his hands instantly moved to grasp her legs in order to steady her.

"Hey Yuffie," the blond greeted his 'rider,' turning slightly to see her.

"Hey Cloudy," She placed a light but loud kiss to his cheek. "Happy birthday." She said before greeting everyone else.

The swordsman gave her a smile. "Thanks." He nodded his greeting to Vincent, walking Yuffie over to the rest of the short distance to their group. During the ride, neither the ninja or the swordsman failed to notice the surfboard rental shack not far behind their campsite, away from the water's edge.

"Reeve!" Yuffie hopped off Cloud's back to greet the bearded man with a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Yu." He said with a smile, pulling back in time to hug Marlene as well. It was then that Yuffie took her chance to observe the rest of his companions.

Rude and Elena sat on one of the several blankets brought to their little site., talking with Reno in his garish, tropical shirt.

"Geez Reno, you just scream tourist." Yuffie snorted.

"Hey, what can I say? The ladies seem to love it." He wagged his eyebrows, causing her to laugh and shake her head. She had a feeling that the ladies were admiring his nicely defined chest and abs, which were visible between the open buttons.

Yuffie shook her head before setting her eyes one the fourth person sitting with the other Turks. He was dressed similarly to Vincent; conservative, in a short sleeved white button down shirt. Through unbuttoned, he wore a white t-shirt beneath and a pair of loose, light weight tan pants. Despite being on opposite sides during their journey, she couldn't hold grudges against any of the Turks.

Tseng had done all that he could by keeping Shinra away from Aeris. He had taught the young Cetra how to defend herself for those times that he couldn't keep her away from those who had no qualms about handing her over to Shinra.

Yuffie smiled at the former Turk leader. "You look muck better than you did the last time I saw you." She held her hand out to the older man. "Red is not your color."

Tseng allowed a small but true smile to grace his lips as he took her hand in his, giving it a slight squeeze. "I agree with you. Hopefully with my new…position, for lack of a better word, in life, I won't see as much action up close and personal.

"Smart man," She chuckled as he released her hand with a nod.

They settled on the blankets that were laid on the white sands next to where Nanaki sat on his haunches in the shade of the umbrella. She hugged him around the neck in greeting just as Cid and Shera arrived. While Vincent pulled their supplies from their bag, Yuffie hopped to her feet and hugged the pilot and engineer.

"I know I said it before, but thank you guys again for the gift. We're had so much fun. Its been wonderful!"

"Aw it was nothin', kid!" Cid gave her a squeeze. When released, the ninja plucked the sun block from her gunman, giving the bottle a shake.

"So what have you two done? Any recommendations?" Shera asked.

The group watched the couple as Yuffie told them about some of the activities that they had participated in all the while, watching the interaction between Yuffie and Vincent. He was relaxed as Yuffie tapped him on the shoulder, and he immediately shed his shirt, allowing her to apply the sunscreen to his back.

The women continued the conversation, watching the non-verbal communication between the two. They couldn't help but to smile when Yuffie quickly braided his long ponytail and hopped back to her feet, declaring him done. Elmyra exchanged a look with Shera and Tifa before letting out a chuckle. They were meant to be together.

"So Cloudy, you ready to get whipped?" Yuffie asked, pulling her shirt over her head, exposing the Prussian blue bandeau bikini top that she had purchased with Tifa. She turned and grinned, flipping Reno the bird when she heard his catcall, followed quickly by a yelp when Elena smacked him on the forehead.

The blond pushed himself to his feet and pulled his shirt off. "Sorry Yu, I'm not going to lose to you today."

"You don't even know how to surf!" She pulled her shorts off and took the sarong that Vincent' pulled from her bag, tying it around her small waist.

"Well neither do you!"

She placed her hands on her hips. "I'm better than you at snowboarding; surfing can't be much harder."

The ninja dropped to her knees carefully in front of Vincent, her back to him to allow him to lotion her back while she argued with Cloud. "You are SO not better than me!"

"Okay Yuffie, believe what you want." He held a hand out to her and pulled her to her feet once Vincent finished.

"Time to put up or shut up, Blondie. Let's go!"

"Wait! I want in on this too." Reno looked to Reeve who shrugged, telling him that this was time for ALL of them to relax.

Cloud and Yuffie exchanged a glance. "Come on then, we need to get going." The swordsman called to the Turk-turned-bodyguard.

Reno moved to his feet with ease, tucking his hand in his pockets was he lazily followed the pair towards the little rental shack. He laughed at the banter between the two Avalanche members before adding his own two gil.

"I don't know why you guys are griping over who will beat who. I'm gonna pound both of them into the sand."

"Yeah right, Reno!" The ninja snorted.

"You wanna make this interesting?" He grinned as they drew further away from the group.

.:-o-:.

Tifa laughed as the trio's conversation grew too faint for her ears. She turned back to their little party. "Well I think I'm ready for a dip. Anyone coming?" She stood, removing her own sarong and pulling her hair into a low ponytail.

Elmyra, Shera, Nanaki and Tifa walked to the surf in the wake of Marlene and Yoshi as they raced into the water with a splash. Elmyra warned the little girl not to go too deep unless she put on her lifejacket, gaining an "Okay!" from Marlene as she ran through the water to the elder woman, letting her strap her into the little pink vest.

From the shore, Vincent and Tseng watched as Marlene ran to her 'big brother,' jumping into his arms. The teen carried her out into the waves, counting to three before tossing her into the water. Squealed and promptly surfaced, laughing gleefully with shouts of "Again! Again!"

The former Turk leader, turned advisor, allowed himself a small smile. Vincent studied the man from the corner of his eye, allowing a smirk to form while they watched Marlene become airborne once more before plunging into the water. Sometimes it was easy to forget about the power contained in the teen's body.

Elena and Rude started towards the water, leaving Tseng and Vincent while Reeve spoke with Barret and Cid a few umbrellas down.

"Its not a surprise that you survived." The smirk on Vince's lips grew slightly.

Tseng nodded, a sound of agreement was heard. "The general was quite precise in his strike. I am grateful to Aeris for her help. I wish I could tell her myself." The two fell silent for a few moments before a few moments before the Turk Leader spoke once more. "I have heard that things have changed for you as well. You are calm and seem content."

Vincent nodded, not bothering to hide the fact. "I could say the same for you as well."

"It's thanks to being a simple advisor to a man who wishes to do good, rather than being the blood hound to a greedy man who wants people to think and believe he is good. If I could go back and possibly change something, it would be that she had lived. I have accepted my wounds, my losses," he paused as the image of his deceased wife and newborns son flashed through his mind. "and I've had an opportunity to come to terms with them over the several months that it has taken me to recover."

"I do understand." Vincent said. Where Tseng required solitude to reach the level of peace that he now held, his own came in the form of a little Wutain ninja-slash-princess, who kept the life he now decided to live, exciting.

"I suppose you do," Tseng turned his dark eyes to the gunman. "Your princess has done well." They watched as an instructor from the surf shack gave Reno, Yuffie and Cloud some instruction on a clear section of shoreline, their instructors giving the basics first.

Once the trio watched their teacher take a few waves, they headed back to grab their own boards. The advisor looked to the gunman as he spoke. "They don't know that fact about Yuffie yet. She will be telling everyone soon though."

"Reeve is aware." Tseng stated. "I assume that she will be telling them before the announcement that will be made in the coming months?" He asked. He well knew that traditions of Wutai. They had been drilled into his memory at a young age thanks to his own family. It wasn't odd to him that her fellow members had no clue of her status. Wutai was an isolated Island nation. Outside of the tourism advertisement, not many know of their customs or power structure.

"Correct. Well before." Vincent answered just before a commotion behind them caused both Wutains to turn and see Yuffie bickering with Reno and Cloud about why she will be the one that came out on top during their little competition.

Tseng quickly glanced over at Vincent and saw the warmth in those crimson eyes. Yes, Vincent was definitely a man in love.

.:-o-:.

He continued to watch his ninja approach, coming to a stop with her borrowed green and white surf board, telling cloud that she'd make sure to wipe out a few times since it _was _his birthday. She didn't want his second place to be **too** distant.

She loosened the tie of her sarong, leaving her clad in just her new dragonfly bikini. Vincent took the blue wrap, placing it on the bag they had brought. She flashed him a bright smile thanked him before bouncing off, surf board in tow to Cloud's side as they waited for Reno to shed his rather loud tropical shirt. Soon they were off once more, their instructor leading them back towards the surf as they discussed the rules of their wager.

The pair watched Reno's numerous wipeouts with amusement as even little Marlene stopped drinking from her juice box to ask her Uncle Reeve an innocent question.

"Uncle Reeve, why is Reno in the water so much? Isn't he suppos' to stay on the board?"

Everyone within earshot laughed at the girl's question as Reno sputtered indignantly from where he bobbed in the ocean.

Reeve smiled at the child. "He doesn't seem to have the best sense of balance, does he?" The girl shook her head. "We'll see if he gets better with practice. Are you ready for another round?"

The girl nodded eagerly and let out a squeal of happiness as he lifted her to his shoulder, walking out into the water where Elena was perched on those of Rude.

Eventually Tseng, Barrett, Vincent and Cid took a dip in the cool, clear waters of Costa Del Sol. It wasn't until around quarter to four that the decision was made to call it a day and meet back up at the restaurant for Cloud's party. The surf contest was called a draw since the three competitors spent just as much time in the ocean as they did on the boards.

Yuffie, Cloud and Reno made plans to surf again before they left the beautiful resort town.

.:-o-:.

The gunman carried their bags as they headed towards the bungalow office. He didn't fail to noticed that she had developed a slight limp. Shuffling the bags into one hand, he reached out, pulling her to a stop. "Are you all right?"

Yuffie smiled up at him. "Just a little sore." She answered as they reached the office. They didn't have t wait long for the return trip to their residence.

Vincent opened the door as they both met a burst of cold air. He sat the bags inside before returning to scoop after she tipped the carriage driver, surprising his ninja. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, letting a sigh escape her lips.

They entered the bathroom and he sat her on the countertop only to start filling the bathtub. At her look, Vincent moved to stand between her thighs. "There is enough time for you to soak for a bit."

Yuffie nodded. "Thanks Vinnie. When we come back later, maybe we can take a dip in the hot tub?" She asked and pressed a kiss against his lips, then allowing her gunman to step back. The ninja reached to the various glass bottles that sat on the counter, giving them a sniff before settling on the one labeled jasmine-vanilla and handing it to Vincent.

Once the tub was filled with warm water, she turned on the water in the shower. Gray eyes met crimson, unable to keep her cheeks from turning a slight shade of pink. "Wanna join me?"

Vincent didn't reply, simply taking her hand as she hopped from the countertop and though she tried to hide it, he noticed the slight wince of pain when she landed. He said nothing, simply leading her to the shower stall. They bathed together, helping each other wash and for the ninja, it took quite a bit of willpower now to follow that thin trail of hair beneath his navel with her gaze, knowing that her curiosity would only lead to trouble. Soon the shower was turned off and the couple padded to the tub, slipping into the warm, bubbling water.

Yuffie settled against him with a pleased sigh, allowing her sore muscle to relax. Tilting her head to the side slightly to meet his crimson as he slowly kneaded the slightly spasming muscle in her hip. "I saw you had a chance to talk to Tseng."

Vincent nodded, taking a few moments to relay most of the conversation between Tseng and himself. His chin came to rest on her shoulder, as he spoke. "...he said if he could go back and change anything, he would have made it so that Aeris would have lived."

She too wished that Aeris would have lived, but she knew that her Cetran sister was content and still with them in a way. What surprised her was the revelation about the Turk leader. "Wait...Tseng was married and had a child?"

Vincent gave a somber nod, shifting his one handed massage a bit lower to work the muscles of her thigh. "Tseng was married to a teacher who taught at one of the primary schools on the plate. They were married for two years before she became pregnant. They were happy and Tseng was looking forward to becoming a father.

"Her pregnancy wasn't easy. He didn't tell me the details, but I know that Shinra sent him away when she was not doing well. When he returned, she was bleeding heavily. He got her to the hospital, but his son was stillborn and she died due to complications. "

"Poor Tseng..I can't imagine what that must have been like." Yuffie said softly, blinking the stinging sensation in her eyes away for the older Wutain man.

"He received special permission from the Wutain government to have his family interned within his family plot. I believe that his near death has given him a different outlook on life. Now that Shinra is dead and the company is non-existent, he is no longer bound by his Turk duties, so he can move on."

Yuffie shook her head. "That's so sad. I mean, we were on opposite sides but I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone."

Vincent simply nodded his head. Having experienced his own pain, he knew how hard it was to move on. It was with the support of his ninja and the forgiveness of the woman he thought he had wronged, that he was able to move on and come to the point where he was now.

Placing a kiss on her temple, he smiled when she commented on Tseng possibly finding happiness with someone else, replying with a soft "maybe."

He took her silence as a chance to change the subject. "Have you decided on when you will tell the others of your status in Wutai? Reeve, Tseng and the Turks already know."

The ninja nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I figured that Reeve would have found out as soon as he took over, if he hadn't already known. He's not the type to tell other's secrets. Reno, Elena and Rude, well, information was their job.

"I promised Tifa that I would tell her first. We still have four days here in Costa, so I want to tell her before we leave. I was thinking maybe in a day or two. I'm kinda anxious about what the others reaction will be. I just hope they don't get mad that I didn't just come out and say something."

"Everything will be all right. You're right, they may ask why you didn't tell them sooner," A smirk traced his lips. "Though you may get more teasing from Barrett and Cid. Things will be fine."

"Can we invite everyone to the mansion? It'll probably be easier that way."

The former Turk nodded reminding her of the timeline, which was ticking away. The past nine months that he had spent with her had flown. Now that they were growing closer to her return to Wutai, he wondered how soon it would be until she began to grow anxious about her return.

"Vince? You all right?" She asked, looking at him curiously. A squeak escaped her lips as he shifted her in his arms, pulling her close and kissing her gently before pulling back.

Vincent watched as those stormy gray eyes darkened as she pressed forward, kissing him deeply, her fingers entwining in his dark hair. He shuddered when the sound of her moan reached his ear just as their lips parted. They both looked down to see her breasts pressed against his chest and she gave him a sheepish kiss on his lips feeling him pressed firmly against her thigh. "I've wanted to do that all day."

Realizing that he may need a few moments to himself, Yuffie stood and made her way out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her body, placing one nearby for Vincent. As she slipped from the bathroom, the need to turn around and help him with his 'problem' was strong, but they both knew the rules that restricted their actions. The ninja shook her head, pushing those thoughts away, knowing that they'd only lead her to needing a cold shower.

Eventually Vincent emerged from the bathroom as Yuffie sat on the bed, drying the brace she had been wearing. As the gunman slipped into his boxes, he took a seat beside her. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm just tired of wearing the brace, ya know?"

"I have had...similar thoughts." Vincent admitted.

Yuffie gave a small, knowing smile. She knew that if anyone could understand, it would be him. After strapping the device back on, the ninja stood and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Standing before an open drawer, she looked over the folded clothing critically. Tapping her foot in contemplation, she removed a pair of khaki cargo pants and a pink T-shirt. A hooded sweatshirt was also tossed on the small pile of clothing. While she wouldn't need it now, nights in Costa could get a bit chilly on occasion.

Vincent watched the young woman's progress with a half smile. One of the things he loved about the ninja was the little habits that she subconsciously started. Each time she had to make a decision on something mundane, such as clothing, the ninja's eyebrows furrowed and she drew her bottom lip between her teeth; or when she was in the kitchen, the way her hips swayed while she hummed some nonsensical tune.

The gunman excused himself and slipped into the kitchen and it wasn't long before the teen joined him. After gathering their friends' gifts, they started towards the restaurant where they would all be gathering.

.:-o-:.

After tipping the coach driver extra for taking them direction to their location, Vincent held a hand out to his ninja. Gifted with a smile as she placed her hand in his, hopping down to the cobbled road below. Two packages wrapped in green paper were removed from the seat and he immediately claimed the larger package, tucking it beneath his arm with ease. Yuffie shifted the smaller one as the carriage operator clicked his tongue twice, steering the birds away. Gray met crimson in silent communication and she smiled when he nodded.

They took their time walking up the short, manicured path to the restaurant. The door opened and the owner of Aoi Kaze bowed to them in greeting. Yuffie blinked and felt a wave of home sickness at the sight of the elder male in his modernized blue hakama and black haori, bearing his family's crest.

"Kisaragi-san, Valentine-san, welcome back." He said with a smile.

"Thanks for letting us take over your restaurant, Mr. Kaku." Yuffie returned his smile. They had truly taken over his place in order to have the celebration in private. The arrangement was made that allowed the establishment to be officially closed with only the staff to assist with the party.

"It's an honor to have you and your friends here, Kisaragi-san." He gestured towards the door. "Come; let's reunite you with your friends. Everyone has arrived with exception to the guest of honor."

The young princess nodded as Vincent voiced their thanks, following him inside. Placing their gifts on a table, already decorated for them, they greeted their friends, joining them at the table.

"Sir, Ma'am, your drink menus." A polite male voice spoke from their left. Yuffie looked up and a small smirk traced her lips. "Hiya Tetsu," She said in greeting, remembering how he had to wrangle the drunken members of their patronage away from the crimson eyed gunman they decided to turn their attentions upon. She thanked him for his help that night with Vincent subtly nodding his agreement. They talked for a few moments with the waiter, listening to his drink recommendations before placing their orders. It was when Tetsu left to get their drinks that Mr. Kaku entered the dining room with Tifa and Cloud trailing behind him, hand in hand.

"Happy Birthday!" They gave their rousing greeting. Even Reno from his seat away from the main area designated for the Turks, raised his glass of scotch in salute to the blond. Little Marlene dashed around the table towards the couple, wrapping her arms around Cloud's legs and grinning up at him.

Cloud lifted her easily into his arms and smiled when she kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear. He thanked her, giving her a squeeze before placing her on the ground. Their friends took their chance to greet their leader with hugs, kisses and hearty claps on the backs or noogies (both in Cid's case).

After the well wishes were passed on and everyone took their seats, Tifa moved to stand behind Cloud, her hands resting on his shoulders, a smile tracing her lips. "Thank you all for coming. We're glad that everyone could make it and happy that you could help us celebrate Cloud's birthday."

Said blond tried to tramp down the blush that wanted to show on his lightly freckled cheeks, but wasn't very successful.

"Enjoy yourselves and eat up!" Tifa finished, giving his shoulder a light squeeze.

As if queued, the doors from the kitchen opened and several servers came out of the kitchen carrying platters laden with various dishes.

"Dig in." Cloud said with a small smile.

Plates were filled and Marlene watched the adults around her eat and talk, studying the way they held the chopsticks. She sat her fork on the table top; her eyes watching Yuffie wield her chopsticks with ease.

"Auntie Yuffie? How do you do that?" The little girl asked, picking up the chopsticks at her place setting.

"Hm?" Yuffie took a sip of her strawberry peach lemonade. "You want to learn how to use them?"

"Yes please!" Marlene nodded.

Barrett watched his little girl as she fumbled a bit with the wooden utensils before being able to successfully bring a bit of chicken to her mouth. The gun-armed man praised her, causing his daughter to smile.

"Can you do it too?" She asked her papa.

"Of course!" He replied proudly, dropping his fork for his own chopsticks, managing to bring a piece of beef from his plate. He playfully saluted his daughter, gaining a giggle from the girl before he popped it in his mouth.

"Hmm…"

The inquisitive sound caused Barrett to look over to the ninja as she tapped the end of her own utensils against her lip, contemplating Barret's massive, chopstick-wielding paw.

"What?" He questioned, quirking his eyebrow. "Care to comment on my chopstick mastery?"

Yuffie tilted her head to the side, her gray eyes sparkling mischievously. "Not really. I was just thinking...who woulda thought..."

"Thought what? Spit it out, brat!" Barrett barked.

"Who woulda thought that a marshmallow based man would have sausages for fingers?"

Cid promptly choked on his drink, laughing around the coughs that resulted. The others, with exception to Vincent and Tseng, laughed at Barrett's indignant retorts. Artfully placed teacups hid the smirks that graced their lips. Even Reno snorted in amusement at his one time foes antics...though it may have been due to the sake he chased his scotch with...

.:-0-:.

Mr. Kaku looked on from his post in the kitchen and smiled. These people, who were brought together under circumstances that were far less than ideal, where they faced loss, death, injury and exhaustion that became commonplace while they fought to save them all. They became a family and that was obvious from the way they interacted with one another.

He truly did love when his restaurant was filled with laughter.

Seeing that most of the plates were empty, he turned back to his staff as they hustled around the kitchen, starting towards one station. "Kai, is the cake ready?" the older man asked.

"Yes sir, just adding the finishing touches." The pastry chef said, adding the last few candles to the cake. Kai turned to his boss with a lighter in hand. "Would you like to do the honors?" When his boss nodded with that small smile he normally wore, Kai slipped off to grab the ice cream he had scooped earlier from the freezer.

Twenty-two candles were lit in no time and slipped onto the linen covered cart with ease. Kai arranged the ice cream in their gleaming silver bowls were placed strategically around the cake, adjusting a decoration here and there until it was perfect. Mr. Kaku praised the young man before grasping the silver handle of the car. Nodding, he followed Kai to the swinging kitchen door, to the party in the main dining room.

.:-o-:.

Tifa glanced towards the doors to the kitchen as they opened, eager to taste the chocolate cake and scoops of vanilla ice cream that was pushed into the dining area. A number of the wait staff trickled out after the cake being pushed by Aoi Kaze's owner. She gave the blond's hand a squeeze and smiled when she saw the pink blush return to his cheeks once more. 'Probably a combination of the Sake and a bit of embarrassment. Too much attention on him.'

The room quieted as everyone took notice of the cake and staff that had joined them. Catching the Elder Wutain's glance, she nodded.

"Mr. Strife, on behalf of myself and my staff, we'd like to thank you for celebrating with us and wish you a happy birthday. May Leviathan smile upon you and grant you many more joyous occasions to celebrate surrounded by family and friends." Mr. Kaku and his staff bowed deeply as the people surround the table clapped and murmured their agreement.

"Thank you." Cloud said, bowing his head to his elder.

Tifa took this moment and stood. "Thank you and your staff for helping with the

Party tonight. Everything was and is perfect." She turned to Cloud and grinned. "Now all that's left is to sing happy birthday and dig into that beautiful cake.

.:-o-:.

Yuffie couldn't wipe the grin from her face. Cloud was so cute! He fought valiantly against the redness in his cheeks, but lost the battle when all eyes were on him as he stood before his cake. With everyone (family and staff included) singing the traditional birthday song, then listening to him give a small speech, thanking everyone, he was a touch flushed. But when he turned to his brunette haired fighter, placing a sweet kiss on her lips that had Barrett, Cid and herself hooting and gracing the couple with cat calls, he seemed to forget his embarrassment.

Marlene was quite proud to help Tifa and giving Cloud gifts to open. Cloud immediately noticed a theme with some of the gifts he received. A large box was first, coming from Marlene and Yoshi, contained various pieces of snow gear. Then there was Tifa's gift, handed to him in a small, flat box. Cloud couldn't keep the smile that made its way onto his lips as he read.

"Passage for two on Northern Bound cruise line to the Northern continent...transportation to icicle inn and ten nights stay in one of the suites at the inn."

"Nice." Reno commented around his sake. "They just did a big remodel and expansion up there. Even though we weren't chasin' after ya, Elena _still_ spent most of her time on her ass in the snow."

Elena flushed in embarrassment, remembering her failed punch at the blond Avalanche leader. "I did not, you lying bastard!" She yelled, smacking the crimson haired man, sending him to the ground in his buzzed stupor.

Yuffie snorted as the two Turks griped then turned her attention back to Cloud, who was getting another gift from Marlene with Tifa's help. This one contained a new snowboard and a card from the engineer and pilot for transportation back from the Northern Continent. The box from Barret and Elmyra was small and contained a letter written in Elmyra's elegant script.

"Cloud-

We wanted to give you something you could use while having fun at the same time. You'll have to wait until you return to Nibelheim to see what it is though. Tifa knows, but she won't tell!

Have fun with your gift!

Love, Elmyra & Barret"

Though cloud was tempted to ask Tifa what was waiting for him back home, the small smirk on her lips told him she'd never tell.

"Not even a hint?"

"It was too heavy to bring so we had it shipped directly to Nibelheim." Elmyra said with a smile.

Cloud sighed, knowing that not knowing was going to drive him crazy, but smiled and thanked the couple. 'Maybe Marlene knows...' he thought, making a mental note to ask her later.

Nanaki's gift was next and Cloud parted the cloth that protected the gift. He saw that it was an accessory of some sort, but unlike he had ever seen before. It was a ring made of black, smooth stone in the warm lighting of the restaurant. A small violet colored gem was recessed in the stone ban, looking innocent enough, but when he picked it up, he was surprised to find it warm to the touch.

"It's called the Heike's soul. It's a powerful accessory that I found while helping in Midgar. When the GRO was exploring the ruins of the city, they found what appeared to be old personnel pods in a Shinra storage facility. All contained useful items that weren't damaged, but this was the most unique of them all."(1)

Cloud looked thoughtful for a moment as he studied the ring. "During my cadet days, a good friend of mine told me about this Heike's soul. One thing he always told me was to be wary of what can make you powerful. The drawbacks can be dangerous if you're not careful. However, if you choose to use that gained power, use it to protect those around you."

"Your friend was very wise," Nanaki replied. "We researched the ring and thought it would be best with someone trusted. Every effect we learned about using the soul is continued in the letter enclosed along with the name placard on the unit. Tseng was sure that you would want to keep it." A golden eye watched as Cloud ran his thumb across the cloth wrapped metal, though he didn't open it. He could tell that the blond wanted to do that in private.

"The only suggestion I have for you is to leave the soul locked in the mansion when you have no need for it."

"I appreciate this…" Cloud said and paused before reaching out to take the guardian's paw in his hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They watched as Cloud carefully placed the wrapped metal on the table before him, deep in thought, a sad smile tracing his lips. Taking a deep breath and pulling himself out of his memories, he took a drink looking to Tifa as she squeezed his knee comfortingly. Nodding as she leaned in and whispered if he was okay.

Reeve removed something from his pocket and tossed them to Cloud, who caught it easily. The blond studied the keys and the Diablos emblem engraved into the metal before his blue eyes widened.

"…"

The raven haired man laughed. "I bought a Hardy-Daytona motorcycle from a seller a while back, but never had much of a chance to do anything with it. It was damaged and I couldn't let it be sent to the scrap yard when it had so much potential. When I showed Shera a picture, she was eager to upgrade and redesign it…she also added a few modifications. You'll have to show him everything later." He winked at the engineer with a smile.(2)

Shera nodded. "If you want to go for a ride while you're here, it's on the Highwind. Matter fact, I insist that you do! I'd like to see all of my hard work ride off into the horizon."

Cid snorted. "Couldn't think anything a little less girly. Ow!" He yelped as she smacked his arm.

"One, I am a girl. Two, _**I**_ designed it! Three, I want to see Cloud ride it, so stuff it, Cid." She griped, pinching the pilot for good measure.

Before he could respond to Shera or thank Reeve, a tiny grunt was heard as Marlene tried to lift the last gift. Yoshi rushed over to help the small girl. While he held ninety-five percent of the weight, he allowed Marlene to guide it over to the Avalanche leader. Tifa cleared a spot on the table quickly. Once the gift was sat before him, a second smaller one was also given.

"It's from Yuffie and Vincent." Tifa said helpfully.

"Thanks."

"You have to open the larger one first or the smaller package probably won't make much sense!" Yuffie called from her spot at Vincent's side.

The wrapping paper was pulled away to reveal the fine craftsmanship and the lone wolf. A soft 'wow' was heard from Tifa as Cloud ran his fingers over the image.

"The case itself is beautiful." Elmyra commented from her seat.

"Open it!" Yuffie coaxed, taking Vincent's hand in hers beneath the table's surface.

Cloud nodded and opened the three metal clasps that secured the case. Cerulean eyes took in the sword that lie inside the black velvet lined case, taking in the silver blade and not failing to notice the green tint to the metal or the pink materia permanently affixed in the hilt. With ease, he lifted the blade from its home, stepping back from the table as Yuffie explained the abilities of the weapon. "It doesn't have a name yet…"

"Its much lighter than Apocalypse." He stated and gave the couple a nod, the corner of his mouth upturned. "I look forward to trying it out." Thank you both."

"If you wanna try while here, we know of a good place." The ninja offered watching Cloud replace his new sword in its case, taking a moment to glance at the wolf engraved on the blade and carved into the case.

"Sköll," he murmured softly.(3)

Vincent nodded, overhearing the blond's voice. "Fitting."

The blond looked over, a bit surprised that Vincent had heard him, not even realizing that he had named the wolf out loud. "It is." He said simply, his slight smile growing a touch.

The party wound down after the gifts were exchanged and after thanking Mr. Kakau for his hospitality, Cid, Shera and Elmyra helped Cloud and Tifa take his gifts back to the villa while Yuffie volunteered to get the bonfire started on the beach. As she knelt in the sand, she smiled when she saw a familiar gold claw helping to stack wood. After Yuffie called forth a fire spell , the wood crackled and burned merrily.

Soon everyone gathered on the beach. Barret and Cid lit fireworks as little Marlene 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over the colorful burst filling the night sky. Yuffie's head rest on Vincent's shoulder, watching Marlene get up to dance to Reeve's music as he strummed lazily at a guitar while the adults talked around them.

"Thanks for coming today." Cloud said, running his fingers through Tifa's hair as she lay with her head on his thigh, lightly dozing. He felt content and actually had a good time on his birthday. It was the first time since he was in his teens that he actually had fun on the anniversary of his birth.

"It was fun, Cloud." Elmyra said, smiling while Barret launched the last rocket into the air.

"Well," Tifa's sleepy voice was heard. "It's almost midnight. How about getting together at the Villa for lunch, say around two?" The fighter sat up and stretched.

After the agreement was made, the gun armed man consumed their firework debris with another fire spell, which was followed up with ice spells to extinguish the two fires, thanks to Yuffie. There were hugs exchanged before Avalanche disbanded for the evening.

After a quick shower to free himself of the tiny grains of sand, he entered the living room to find Yuffie curled on the couch, finishing a cup of tea. Draining the last of her cup, she smiled up at him. "You ready?" She asked as the news stations' final recap of the show began to play on the television.

"Yes. It has been a long day." He admitted, taking the empty cup and placing it on the coffee table just before helping her to her feet.

"Let's go to bed." The ninja reached for the remote as the anchorwoman's voice slipped from the speakers.

_"Even heroes need vacations."_

_"That's right Janice. It appears that Avalanche is here in Costa Del Sol on vacation. One of our citizen reporters sent us the footage."_

Yuffie and Vincent paused and snorted as they watched Yuffie and Cloud paddle out on surf boards.

_"It appears to be Avalanche's leader, Cloud Strife, and the groups youngest member, Yuffie Kisaragi, paddling out to catch a wave." _

The ninja laughed as the video moved to a shot of Reno wiping out.

_"It was reported that Cid Highwind, Barret Wallace took a chance to dip into Coasta's clear waters. Here we see Mr. Wallace swimming with his daughter."_ The next shot showed Tifa chatting with Vincent and Reeve. _"President Reeve Brooks along with his personal guard were also in attendance along with his advisor."_

Still photos of them sitting around the fire, with Marlene caught mid bounce as she pointed to the sky were displayed on the screen. The voices droned on and Yuffie shook her head, turning off the television as Vincent snorted. They didn't even want to think about the scramble that was in whatever newsroom their unseen photographer had taken the images to, especially since those pictures weren't more than a couple hours old.

Ignoring what they had seen, the couple left the living room to turn in for the evening.

.:-Author's Note-:.

So…here is a nice, LONG nearly 10,000 word chapter. I was going to split it in two because it was so long, but decided against it because you all waited so long! (Review replies at the end of this…I actually had a chance to do that this time! But they're short)

0: This is 0 because I just added it and didn't want to re-number the ones below this. My own preference for this is for Chaos to refer to kids/infants as pups...plus it kinda fit for Marlene in my head...not sure why, lol.

1: In Final Fantasy Crisis Core, the 6th pod was Zack's. In my little realm, their contents are put into storage when a guardsman or SOLDIER is MIA or KIA. Zack's pod was moved into the storage facility, but his family was never contacted so his possessions were never claimed.

2 & 3: So if you are wondering, yes, the motorcycle will be Fenrir. Cloud rides a Harley Daytona in FF7. The bike that Shera has upgraded and modified is Fenrir. Of course she didn't do it alone though she did design it. We all know that gearhead Cid wouldn't pass up an opportunity to fix or tweak something.

Fenrir and Skoll:

One thing that I really like is mythology. In Norse mythology, Loki and the female Giant, Angrboða together had three children, The wolf: Fenrir, the Midgard Serpent: Jörmungand (hmmm…Midgar Zolom anyone?) and the Goddess of Underworld: Hel.

Fenrir had two sons: The wolves Sköll and Hati. Sköll chases the chariot that carries the sun across the sky while his brother, Hati chases the moon. When the sun and moon are devoured, Ragnarök would occur. That is why I chose Sköll as the name for Cloud's new blade. I almost wanted to create a second blade to give him so that he would have a Hati as well.

I think that's one of the reasons why I love the final fantasy series so much…there's a lot of mythology with the beings within the series.

Does anyone else find it weird that when you're in the original hideout at the start of FF7, there's a neon sign in the bar that says TEXAS?

Special thanks to all of you that took a moment to review! No, this isn't the end, and I appreciate my new readers that plowed through 60 chapters of my story. Much love to you all!

Vampirediaries95 (see above, nope, not the end, hehe! )

Kurogane7 (I definitely will!)

The Philosipher (It went well! )

Gena346 (Glad you like it!)

Asunderous (Nanaki has a special place in my heart because of this story…)

Classic anon (Surgery does suck! None in 2012! That's my goal!)

That guy too (I really hope your year is going well! Thanks for the well wishes and reading!)

Heretictome (GAH! I hate when the damn document manager/site eats my quotation marks cus they're there when I look at the preview. Thank you so much for reading and I'm glad you're enjoying)

Tatski.k kiba lover (I always feel so bad when I make you all wait! I have so much planned and just am bogged down, though I try to write a little when I can. Thanks again!)

Mistress of Dragons (Ah! Missed ya! Glad you liked it girlie!)

Kiwi-Starfruit (aww shucks, you made me blush! So glad you're enjoying it)

Insanity-Fun (your reviews made me laugh! Thanks for reading)

Runa Henshin (Aww thanks!)


	62. Changes

Chapter 62: Changes

"Ahhhh! Nothing like a good soak to make you feel so much better…" Yuffie said as she slowly led the way back inside their bungalow.

After sleeping most of the night curled in Vincent's arms, she was pulled from her rest abruptly and quite painfully when spasms racked her body, all radiating from her bad hip and thigh. Her gunman had promptly awakened at her first whimper and immediately lifted her into his arms. With her face buried within the crook of his neck, he carried her outside, hitting the button for the automatic hot tub cover. Before she knew it, he had freed her of the pajama bottoms and was left sitting on the edge of the hot tub in her panties.

Vincent quickly removed his sleep pants, leaving him in his boxers. Hopping into the heated water, he pulled across his lap. The heat and the gentle yet firm massage of those tense muscles slowly brought her relief. Together, they watched the sun rise in the east over crystal clear waters

Despite the pain that pulled her from her sleep, the worry that he felt for her and the loss of sleep felt by both, they both knew that they would never forget this particular sunrise.

Unaware of their shared thought process on their morning, the raven haired male smiled, making a sound of agreement to her pain-free words. Seeing her bathed in the light of the rising sun was a sight that he looked forward to seeing every morning.

"Are you sure you are well, Yuffie? He asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Yes, much better." She looked over her shoulder with a smile. "I think I'll take a couple of those muscle relaxers and see if that helps."

Vincent nodded his head, following her into the bedroom, watching as she yawned. Slipping into the bathroom, he gazed into the drawer containing a few pill bottles and after reading the labels, he shook two of the pills into his hand. Enter the bedroom, he watched her pull dry clothing free and sat heavily on the bed.

"You've taken these before?" He asked, looking at the unfamiliar white pills..

"Yeah, but rarely. I bet these are almost expired. When we were fighting, we used magic and potions so often that I think it helped prevent the spasms." She shrugged and swallowed them dry "Don't know how all that medical works, especially when magic and potions are involved."

Vincent sat with his back to her, allowing her to change. "Yuffie…"

"Yeah Vince?" She said as she sat on the bed beside him, stifling another yawn.

"We did not get much sleep last night. Would you like to rest for a while?"

She looked as though she were about to protest, but another face-splitting yawn interrupted her, causing a small smile to tip the corner of his lips. "Maybe that's a good idea. We can have a late breakfast together and figure out what we want to do later."

"That is agreeable." He stood and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then retrieved his own clothing.

"Are you going out?" She asked, closing the heavy curtains to black the bright rays from pouring into the room.

"Yes, I think I will take a walk, but I wont be gone long." He watch as she nodded in the newly darkened room and climbed into bed. Vincent cranked up the air conditioner a bit, knowing that like himself, she liked to sleep in cooler temperatures.

"All right. Have fun." She gave him a sleep smile, prompting him to press his lips to hers in a light kiss.

"Rest well, Yuffie." The gunman said quietly as he left the room. He ventured into the still-unused guest bedroom, quickly shucking his damp boxers and changing. Once finished, he silently made his way back to the bedroom, cracking the door open, he smiled when he saw she was already sleeping.

The bungalow was dark and quiet when he closed the front door. Crimson eyes closed. He had intended on heading into town, but something was pulling his attention to the north. Eyes opened but narrowed as he tried to figure out what the strange sensation was, he let out a soft grumble.

"Chaos."

_"I sense it too."_

"Do you know what it is?" He asked the demon, still gazing to the north.

A chuckle was heard from his demon. "I might have an idea…a theory, really…" He trailed off.

"And are you going to tell me?"

"Nope.

Vincent growled his irritation at the demon, earning only laughter as a result. "Vince, head north. You won't have to travel very far."

The nagging sensation caused him to cave and give in to his demon's request, but not before letting a few choice words slip at his suddenly tight-lipped demon. Turning in the direction of the strange pull, Vincent started off at a brisk walk. It didn't take long for his walk to turn into a run.

It truly felt good to stretch his muscles, to feel that subtle burn as the houses and bungalows became further and further apart. Eventually the road veered off towards the Corel Mountains, but Vincent continued north over the vibrant green grass. He could tell that he was getting very close to the source of the sensation he felt back at their little vacation home.

As he neared the area he was being pulled to, he slowed to a walk. He didn't feel threatened as he drew closer, so his weapon remained concealed in its small holster. So caught up in his musings, it was Chaos that forced his body to stop.

"Pay attention Vincent. Look." Chaos commanded with amusement in his tone. Truly, his host had been so focused on the feeling he had been feeling, he wondered if he would have noticed Hojo if he had been standing right in front of him.

Claret eyes regained their focus and scanned his surroundings, then promptly widened in surprise. He knew.

.:-o-:.

Yuffie felt the veil of sleep lifting from her mind and fought it for few moments, before eventually giving in. Gray eyes slowly opened and a groan escaped her. She did not want to get up, still tired from their late evening and early rise, but she knew she wouldn't be getting back to sleep any time soon.

Pushing the blankets back, the ninja stared at her legs, willing them to move. There! Her big toe twitched in response to her brain's lazy command. While sitting there, she went through a series of stretches; after what pulled her from her sleep, she had no desire for a repeat.

"I'll just have to take it easy today…but that doesn't mean I can't have fun." She said to herself, tossing her legs over the side of the plush bed. Pushing away her stalling, she hopped out of bed and moved to the dresser, pulling out various items. Two swim suits were laid on the comforter. "Hmmm…"

Looking at the black one piece and the white bikini, she drew her lip between her teeth in thought. The decision was rather quickly made. Gathering her things, she made her way into the bathroom where she deposited her burden on the counter top. What little clothing she was wearing, was stripped away and tossed into the hamper.

She sighed at the sensation of warm water hitting her skin and stood there, allowing herself to enjoy the sensation. Allowing her mind to drift, it went to the one thing that seem to inhabit her thoughts quite a bit as of lately; Vincent and their recently evolved relationship.

Things were perfect. Vincent had a tendency to close up around others from time to time, but he had changed a great deal. Even the others could see it. Tifa had also become a source of support for the gunman. 'Lucrecia would be happy to see how he has changed.' She thought with smile. She truly loved the man. Every time he came near, her heart would race and she felt giddy in his presence.

She quickly shampooed her hair and stood under the water jets, wrapping her arms around her small form, enjoying the cooling water as it ran through her hair and over her skin. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, the young woman reached forward, turning off the water.

Yuffie heard the sound of the front door close. Draping a towel over her head and wrapping one about her body, she paused as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Tilting her head to the side with curiosity, she unwrapped herself and tossed the towel on her head to the countertop.

Her body had changed a great deal during the near year since she had joined Avalanche. She had matured; her body didn't hold much of the tom-boyish appearance that she had before. A few inches in height had been gained, maybe one or two, but she could see the difference in being 5'2" to being 5'4". Her facial featured had softened a touch and that was accented by the fact that she was allowing her hair to grow out.

Gray eyes drifted lower. A slight smile and a blush graced her face. She was no longer flat chested! A full B cup and though definitely not Tifa, she had grown nicely proportionate for stature. A flat, toned stomach was thanks to her active lifestyle and training with Cloud, Tifa and Vincent back in Nibelheim. Her hips seemed a bit more flared than she remembered, almost rounded. Placing her hands on her hips, she gave her reflection a small smile before reaching for her towel to finish drying off once more.

The white bikini was donned and her clothing was slipped on over the silken material. After strapping on her brace, Yuffie stepped from the bathroom and let out a squeak when she was pulled into strong arms. Her surprise was quickly pushed away, she melted into his embrace and hummed her delight as his fingers trailed down her back.

A kiss placed on the sensitive skin just below her ear caused her body to shudder, bringing a smile to his lips. "Join me for dinner tonight, Yuffie?" He asked, his voice a whisper.

She nodded, finding it a touch odd that he was asking, then shrugged. With all of their friends in town, it made sense that he would ask so she didn't make plans. "Of course Vinnie. What time were you thinking?"

"Five."

"Sounds good. You wanna go grab something to eat now?"

"Yes." He released her. "Do you wish to spend time with Tifa and the other today? There is something I'd like to discuss with Tseng."

"All right. Let's head out." She took his hand in hers. "Do you want me to meet you back here?" A nod was her answer as they vacated their little residence.

.:-o-:.

The clock in the living room read 4:50 pm and the living room door flew open, startling one of the two occupants of the room.

"Hi Tseng! Hi Vinnie!" The blur called as she darted down the hall, slamming the bathroom door.

"I believe she was dragged shopping this afternoon. She's running a bit late." A small smirk traced the gunman's lips. "I knew she'd be delayed so I changed our reservation time."

Tseng stood, shaking his head. "I will leave you to it." Vincent nodded, walking the advisor to the door and bidding him good evening.

Vincent took a seat on the couch listening to Chaos chuckle at the disgruntled grunts and curses. Eventually, the young woman emerged from the bedroom and the former Turk was hit with a wave of Déjà vu. In those crimson eyes, Yuffie was a sight of pure beauty, straight from a dream.

Literally.

She was wearing a yellow sundress that he had not seen outside of his dreams. Her hair was loose, falling a bit past her shoulders and a pair of white sandals were strapped to her dainty feet. He stood, moving to stand before her. His hand gently ran down her arm."Yuffie, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, Vincent." She said, blushing and allowing her eyes to travel his body. A pair of black linen pants had made their way out of the closet and joined the black 3/4 length t-shirt. She hadn't noticed before, but his skin seemed to have gained a touch of color thanks to their time in the sun. He made simple articles of clothing look amazing. She shook her head, clearing it. "You ready?" She asked.

With a nod and an offered arm, he grabbed the pack he had placed near the door and escorted her out the home.

.:-o-:.

Vincent held his ninja's small hand in his as they walked across the hardened sand, the water occasionally washing over their feet. With the way she had been pulled from her sleep, he knew that dry sand wouldn't be the best for her. Dinner had been peaceful and perfect. The couple enjoyed themselves immensely.

The evening sun still burned in the blue skies, keeping the air warm as they reached the stretch of beach just outside of their little beach house. Yuffie dropped his hand and stepped into the surf til the water reached mid-calf. Turning to her gunman, she gave him a smile. "I'm going for a quick swim. You wanna join me?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Promise I won't overdo it." She crossed her heart as her smile grew. "So…?"

"I'll join you soon, Yuffie. You go ahead." He said moving a few feet up the beach, then took a seat on the warm, dry sand.

She gave a playful shrug and grinned mischievously. Yuffie took a few steps towards him, slowly pulling the sundress over her head, her cheeks flushing with warmth when she heard Vincent's soft intake of breath. The ninja turned to the water to hide her blush.

Vincent's eyes closed when he saw the white bikini clinging to her tanned skin. She looked like a demigoddess! Her golden skin contracted nicely against the pale fabric. When those scarlet eyes opened once more, they were drawn to the thin ties that rest on her perfect hips and mid back. The urge to reach out and loose those strings was quelled. Eventually his gaze moved up, meeting her own stormy gaze as she smirked at him. The yellow cloth that was her dress, landed in his lap before she walked into the surf and disappeared into the waves.

"Wow…" He heard Chaos mutter in his mind.

Still speechless, the gunman agreed with his demon as he attempted to push down his arousal. Though the stretch of beach was nearly abandoned, he still felt the red tinge of embarrassment rise in his face thanks to his body's natural reaction, which he fought to regain control of.

After he regained his focus, his hand relaxed the grip he had on his pant leg.

"Come on Vinnie!" She called from the water where she floated peacefully.

Vincent reached into the bag, removing two towels and placing them on the top of his pack. His shirt was removed, exposing his well muscled chest and stomach. His shoes were toed off and his pants removed, then folded into a tight bundle with her dress, leaving him in his black boxers.

As Yuffie made her way out of the water, she couldn't help but to admire her Vincent. His build was strong but he wasn't overly bulky like those body builders found on the main beach. She could describe him easily as being elegant in appearance, with pale skin and long dark hair.

'Lucky!' she crowed in her mind as she reached him, taking his hand.  
"Took you long enough!" She beamed at him, dragging him into the water and splashing him before diving beneath wave.

Vincent immediately dove into the water, swimming hard and gaining on her fast. Crimson eyes opened beneath the salty water, quickly catching her by the waist and bringing her to an abrupt stop. She was pulled to his chest as he propelled them both to the surface, giving her a triumphant smile as her stormy eyes met his.

Yuffie stopped her futile escape attempts as they emerged from the water, each drawing in deep droughts of air. Her chest was crushed to his while he kept them afloat easily.

"Vincent, you cheated! You know the rules! No use of Mako enhanced strength or abilities in the middle of a chase!" She griped.

"I'm am aware of the rules, Yuffie." He said with a smile. "But I couldn't allow you to escape so easily." A kiss silenced any further protests.

The ninja felt as though she was drowning even though she was above the clear water. Her lips were soft against his and her body felt hot, despite their immersion in the cool sea. Her lungs burning slightly, she broke the kiss, allowing a soft sight to escape her while his fingers trailed down her spine.

"Vinnie, I love you."

"As I do you, Yuffie." He replied, holding her as the floated lazily in the water.

They continued to wade lazily in the water together, with Vincent making sure she didn't overdo it. Crimson eyes turned to the sky above as he held her in the chest deep water. The sun would be setting soon. Leading her from the water, they dried off and put their clothing back on over their swimwear, clasping each other's hand as they walked, but Yuffie found her arm jerked slightly as Vincent lead them towards the front of the house.

"Vincent?" She questioned.

They rounded the bungalow where a motorcycle was parked outside. "Do you want to go for a ride?"

"Of course!" She bounced, earning a chuckle from him.

"I'll be right back." He took their pack inside and grabbed the keys left by one of the bungalow employees. When he closed the door, he took a moment to watch her sitting astride the bike, her feet on the ground as she mock-rode the powerful machine. He made a mental note reserve time to show her how to ride.

"Ready?" She asked, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Yes." He quickly tossed his leg over the bike and felt her shift a bit then hand him his helmet.

"Where we goin'?" She asked through the helmet's mike.

"You'll see once we get there. I promise you'll like it." He started the engine and once her arms were wrapped tightly around him, eh steered them both towards the north.

.:-o-:.

'Perfect timing.' Vincent thought as he brought the motorcycle to a stop and cut the engine. The sound of the ocean and the occasional gull's song were the only thing that broke the silence of the area. His heart felt oddly light and peaceful thanks to this place.

He dismounted and removed his helmet as she did her own. She was easily lifted from the leather seat by his strong arms. The ninja inhaled deeply, scenting a mixture of the sea and flowers in the air. The scent was familiar, but she could not place it. "Vince, where are we?" She asked, gaining a small smile from the male before her.

"Yuffie, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." She responded immediately, her head tilted because she studied him.

"Close your eyes." He took her hand in his. "I promise I won't allow you to fall."

He watched her beautiful ashen eyes disappeared and gave her hand a squeeze. With great care he led her up the gentle slope. It was easy to guide his little ninja, avoiding the various flowering bushes and sporadic rocks. He smiled when she commented on the fragrant blooms they passed, knowing she was fishing for information, however, she would get none.

Reaching the last bit of their short walk, he paused at the brief but slightly greater incline. "I am going to carry you for a few moments." He told her before lifting her slight weight into his arms. A kiss was placed on her temple as he trudged up the incline and came to a halt, placing her back on her sandal clad feet.

Giving her a slight turn in the direction he wanted her facing, he took a deep breath. "Yuffie, open your eyes." He whispered after kissing the soft skin below her ear, holding her back against his chest.

She enjoyed the sound of the waves, the cool, flower scented breeze and it was at that moment that she recognized the scent. 'It reminds me of the perfume Aeris would wear.' She thought with a smile as she allowed her eyes to open.

Irises that seemed to hold the very essence of storm clouds widened as she took in her surroundings. A gasp escaped her and she turned within the confines of his arms.

"Vincent, this is the place from my dream!"

He smiled. "I know."

Her eyebrow arched as she gazed up at him. "What do you mean, Vinnie? How could you know?"

"Yu…the night that you had your nightmare in Wutai and it ended on this point, I had a dream also. On some level, we were there…we where _here_ together. Everything about you in the dream was as it is now." Vincent ran his fingertips through her hair. "Your hair is the same length, you were wearing this yellow sundress and I feel the same sense of peace that I felt then."

He looked out to the ocean and then turned to the east, looking over the bay of water to see the setting sun in the east. He stepped away from her, slipping his hand into the pocket he had been guarding all day. Her tiny hand was captured by the gunman and he drew in a shuddering breath before going down on one knee.

Yuffie's eyes widened and her knees felt weak.

"Yuffie, the time that we have spent together has been wonderful and I don't want it to end. I want to have you in my life. I want to wake up every morning with you by my side. I don't want to go a day without seeing you always smiling at me." Vincent brought her hand up and gently kissed it. Looking up into her eyes as she was bathed in the light of the setting sun, tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Kisaragi Yuffie, I love you. I always will." He pulled a black velvet box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a ring of platinum. Three rows of small diamonds surrounded a beautiful round emerald. A second platinum band completed the set. It was truly stunning!

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Yuffie let out a sound that could only be described as a laugh mixed with a sob. "Yes Vincent, I'd love to be your wife."

Vincent slipped the jeweled ring onto her finger, leaving the wedding band in the box for now and quickly returned it to his pocket. He scooped his fiancée up and kissed her deeply, only breaking away from her lips when breathless. The gunman spun her around, gaining a gleeful yelp from her.

"Yuffie, you don't know how happy you've made me."

"Actually Vinnie," She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I dreamt of the day that you would ask me." She admitted. "I don't want anyone else."

He moved them a touch closer to the point's edge and sat facing east, pulling her into his lap in the process. Yuffie let out a content sigh, leaning back against his chest while they watched the sun dip behind the Corel Mountains, giving the couple a truly beautiful sight to behold.

As the first stars began to make their appearance, she heard her love's wonderfully deep voice. "Yuffie," He whispered. "I think you should tell Tifa and Cloud the reason you didn't return to Wutai after our fight with Sephiroth."

"I was thinking the same thing. Then later, we can invite everyone to the mansion…then I can tell them. It's time for me to come clean and I think I'm ready." She looked to him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I hope you don't mind me not wearing my ring around anyone but Cloud and Tifa until we announce it to the rest of them. It'll be a nice shock to them."

Vincent chuckled. "I've actually considered this love." He slipped his hand into his pocket again, removing the box once more. "The box is custom." He flipped open another level below the ring, taking out a long platinum chain and clasping it around her neck. It was long enough to conceal the ring within her shirt when suspended from the chain. "I don't mind, Yu. Whether you wear the ring now, or later when you tell everyone, it does not change the fact that you will soon be my wife." He said, kissing along her shoulder, unable to express how truly content he was at the new step their relationship had taken.

.:-o-:.

Yuffie stepped from the bathroom, fresh from the shower and draped in dark green silk. She smiled as she took in the sight of her fiancé. Vincent was lying on top of the sheets of their king sized bed, wearing his silk boxers. His arms were folded behind his head and his eyes were closed, though there was an uncharacteristically wide grin on his face.

A blush heated her cheeks as thoughts of the things that she wanted to do to the dark haired man lying on the bed raced through her head. Giving herself a mental slap to clear her mind of the images that made her skin tingle and her heart pound. The young woman took a deep breath, smirked, took a few steps backwards then ran forward, landing on the bed.

Vincent's eyes snapped open as he was bounced slightly into the air above the bed as a certain, tiny woman landed on the mattress. He hit the bed with a thud, letting out a small grunt as she sat on his stomach with a wide, infectious grin.

"What are you doing, Yuffie?"

"This!" She said, kissing him tenderly. Vincent's hand traveled under her nightgown and roamed the skin of her lower back, pulling her down and pressing her form against his. He traced circles on the warm, tanned skin, causing her to moan against his lips.

When they broke apart, Yuffie placed her forehead against his, panting against their kiss. "Vincent…I love you." She placed another kiss on his lips as he took her hand in his, his thumb running across her finger, brushing the ring that encircled it

"I love you too." He said as she made herself comfortable, lying with her arm across his chest, her head nestled on his shoulder. Soon they were both pulled into a peaceful slumber, their first night as an engaged couple.

.:-Author's Note-:.

Not gonna be long for this one. I'm sorry to those that I promised that this would be up over the weekend, I had my family here and babies around constantly...Now I can breathe!

Well! They're engaged! I actually had most of this written when I first started to this story. It's been tweaked slightly, lol, but its still the same basic chapter.

I actually have a picture of the ring that he gave to her...I don't care if no one else likes it, I think the emerald suits Yuffie over a honkin' diamond. I do wish that the emerald in the pic was a touch darker, but I'm sticking with it. (I darkened it a bit before I posted the photo, lol) I also commissioned a bit of art for for this chapter. I've posted the image to my facebook so if you go to my profile page, at the top, it will link you to my facebook. I made the pictures public so you don't have to friend if you don't want to.

One thing about the commissioned picture that you should know is that it was flipped. When Starlightdevil, (I commission starlight for a lot of stuff because I love SD's work so much), was drawing the picture, she had the canvas flipped when she drew Vincent, then had it flipped again when she drew Yuffie...so the ring is on the wrong hand/finger, lol. I told her NOT to change it and that I liked it the way it was.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the art for it. Thank you SO much for reading and I appreciate each one of you. I think I have another scene in mind for my dear artist to draw in the future...

This story is NOT over!

Ezzie Valentine


End file.
